Sans mot
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec est né sans parole, il vivait avec son handicap mais malheureusement le destin s'acharnait sur lui quand il découvrit à l'âge de 13 ans qu'il est un oméga. Seul Isabelle et Jace le sachent sur sa deuxième nature mais lors de la recherche il se retrouve devant le grand sorcier de Brooklyn Magnus Bane qui est aussi l'Alpha le plus dominant du monde obscurs. BoyXBoy Mpreg.
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que ça t'a plut**

 **Hekatewitch1: Un peu mais d'une autre manière et voilà la nouvelle histoire**

 **Guest: Ravie que tu as aimé**

 **Lavigne 126 : Voilà la nouvelle histoire, mes rouages continue de travailler pour te donner des lemons d'enfer XD**

 **Alec Barton: Voilà la nouvelle histoire et tu es le deuxième personne avoir compris qui était la dernière personne XD**

 **Piiya69 : Ravie que les deux derniers chapitres t'ai plut, j'ai pris note de tes choix malheureusement c'est celui qui a eu le plus de vote donc j'espère que tu l'apprécieras**

 **The High Writer of Nothing: Normale ça te fait penser un peu à mon autre os qui est " Un étrange sauveur" voilà la nouvelle histoire**

 **Nono 0109 : Voilà la nouvelle histoire et désolé de t'avoir donner les larmes aux yeux**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Maryse poussa une dernière fois sous le conseil de la sage-femme, celle-ci fit sortir son bébé de son ventre. Elle se reposa épuisée d'avoir mis au monde son bébé, elle sourit avant de froncer les sourcils quand elle n'entendit pas les pleurs de son bébé. La sage-femme s'excusa et sortit à toute vitesse avec l'enfant, plus tard elle rentra de nouveau avec son enfant dans les bras. Elle avait un air désolé sur le visage, elle commença à craindre que son enfant est un problème. Elle stressa de nouveau quand la sage-femme lui mit l'enfant dans ses bras, elle lui dit qu'un frère silencieux allait venir vérifier son enfant. Robert entra dans la chambre avec un sourire de fierté mais son sourire se fana quand il vit le visage affolée de sa femme, un frère silencieux entra dans la chambre et salua le couple. Il prit doucement le bébé dans ses bras, il sonda l'esprit du bébé qui ouvrit les yeux,

\- Cet enfant n'est pas né avec la parole avoua le frère silencieux

\- Comment ça il est né sans parole, vous dites que mon fils est muet fulmina Robert

\- Je comprends votre désarroi mais c'est la vérité, l'organe vocal de votre enfant ne s'est pas développé comme il faut durant la gestation expliqua le frère silencieux

Il remit son fils à Maryse qui laissa couler une larme sur sa joue, le frère silencieux sortit de la chambre en laissant le couple seul. Robert regarda sa femme et son fils, il soupira longuement.

\- Qu'as-tu décidé questionna Robert

\- Il s'appellera Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, qu'importe qu'il est muet. Il reste mon fils et ce sera un grand Alpha et un grand chasseur d'ombre vanta Maryse en regardant son fils

Son mari hocha la tête et sourit avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras, quelques mois plus tard le couple s'occupait de leur bébé. Plus tard ils furent bannis à New-York pour leur lien avec le cercle et Valentin, Alexander avait deux ans. Maryse mis au monde plus tard deux autres enfants une fille et un garçon, qu'ils avaient nommés Isabelle et Max. Le couple avait trouvé un professeur qui enseignait le langage des signes pour que leur fils aîné puisse communiquer avec eux, au début Alec avait du mal à se faire comprendre auprès de tous maintenant tout le monde savait le langage des signes. Maryse et Robert adoptèrent plus tard un garçon blond qui était le fils du parabataï de Robert, Jace et Alec devinrent très amis avec les deux autres membres de la famille. Le blond avait eu aussi du mal au début à communiquer avec le noiraud par langage des signes mais au fur et à mesure c'était devenu plus facile, Alec avait développé aussi d'autre moyen de communiquer quand il ne pouvait pas prévenir sa famille par voient des signes,il faisait du bruit avec sa langue en communiquant par morse. Quand il eut sa cérémonie de rune, ses parents lui expliquèrent les trois catégories existant dans le monde obscur.

\- Alpha : Ils sont génétiquement plus charismatiques et plus intelligents, faisant d'eux l'élite du monde Obscurs. Ils ont généralement un fort caractère dominant et jouent d'ailleurs le rôle de dominant durant les relations sexuelles. Ce sont les seuls à pouvoir mettre un oméga enceint. Ils peuvent être en chaleur qu'on appelle une ornière qui se déclenche quand un oméga est en chaleur à ce moment l'alpha peut devenir très violent envers l'oméga et ne pensera qu'à s'accoupler.

\- Bêta : Ils sont tout à fait ordinaires et restent généralement entre eux du fait de leur incompatibilité sexuelle avec les alphas et les omégas. Il est d'ailleurs très rare qu'un enfant de parents bêtas naisse alpha ou oméga.

\- Oméga : Qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, ils sont considérés comme le sexe faible car ils sont les seuls à pouvoir enfanter avec un alpha. De fait, ils réussissent rarement à atteindre un poste élevé et sont souvent femmes au foyer. Ce sont des personnes généralement douces et assez frêles qui jouent le rôle de soumis durant les relations sexuelles. Pour les protégés, des sorciers ont trouvé un moyen pour supprimer leur chaleur et leurs odeurs pour les Alphas. Ils sécrètent un autolubrifiant qui permet l'accouplement, et durant leur chaleur les omégas ont un désir insatiable et ne veulent que s'accoupler avec n'importe qui.

Ils lui avaient expliqué que pour un oméga seul un Alpha le plus dominant de son groupe pourrait le marquer, ils avaient parlé d'un lien de parité. Le lien de parité était un lien qui se forme entre un Alpha et un oméga comme un lien de mariage, ce lien se forme quand l'oméga tombe en chaleur devant l'odeur de l'Alpha qui lui est destiné.

\- Je comprends décrit Alec

\- Nous voulons te parler de ça car tu es destiné à être l'Alpha de la famille sourit Robert

\- Mais comment je le saurai que je suis un Alpha signa Alec

\- Quand tu atteindras tes 13 ans, ton corps changera et ton odeur d'Alpha fera son apparition expliqua Maryse

Il hocha la tête, ses parents le laissèrent partir. Quand il atteint ses 13 ans, il était entrain de dormir quand il sentit une chaleur venir prendre possession de son corps. Il repoussa sa couverture, il sentit qu'il était en excitation. Il haleta avant de se sentir humide entre ses jambes et des phéromones de miel et de fleur embaumèrent sa chambre, il prit peur en réalisant qu'il était un oméga. Il savait aussi que ses parents ne lui pardonneraient jamais d'être un faible oméga alors qu'il était destiné à devenir le directeur de l'institut de plus l'enclave le forcerait à procréer où ils lui retireraient ses runes, il se mit à pleurer doucement avant de prendre son téléphone et envoyer un message vers la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. Il entendit des coups à sa porte, il l'ouvra et fit entrer sa sœur à l'intérieur et referma la porte très vite.

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il s'inquiéta Isabelle en voyant les larmes de son frère

Il lui expliqua les mains tremblantes en faisant les signes, sa sœur haleta et vint l'enlacer et mit ses mains sur ses joues en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je vais t'aider et jamais je ne dirai quoi que soit pour ta deuxième nature, je te le promets et je le jure sur l'ange que personne ne va t'enlever à moi même pas nos parents et ni l'enclave promit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête en pleurant, sa chaleur devint plus intense ce qui le fit haleter. Sa sœur l'emmena dans sa salle de bain et le fit prendre un bain glacé, il tenait Isabelle par son haut en pleurant pendant qu'elle le réconfortait. Plus tard ses chaleurs se calmèrent ce qui lui permit de sortir de sa chambre, Isabelle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons s'était procuré des potions et des pilules pour éviter les chaleurs. Elle avait pris aussi des seringues pour éviter les chaleurs de son frère lors des missions en les gardant avec elle sans que son frère ne le sache, celui-ci avait réussi à contrôler ses chaleurs et son odeur grâce aux potions et aux pilules de ce fait tous croyaient qu'il était un Alpha. Alec était entrain de prendre sa potion et ses pilules quand Jace entra sans frapper dans sa chambre,

\- Alec est-ce…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais demanda Jace

Il paniqua quand le blond lut les notices des potions et des pilules, il eut peur et commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il suffoqua quand deux bras vinrent le calmer,

\- Respire doucement, calmes-toi, je suis là rassura Jace en le serrant

Il se calma doucement sous la voix apaisante de Jace, il pleura dans ses bras doucement. Izzy entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte en les trouvant tous les deux, Jace se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu le savais demanda Jace

\- Depuis qu'il a eu ses premières chaleurs et je lui ai promis de ne jamais révéler sa deuxième nature répondit Isabelle en frottant son bras

\- Alec, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu es un Oméga questionna Jace avec douceur

\- Comment j'aurais pu te dire que je suis un faible oméga et qu'en plus je dois prendre des pilules et des potions pour stopper mes chaleurs et mon odeur décrivit Alec rapidement dans ses gestes

\- Ne t'en fais pas,jamais je ne le dirai, je te protégerai pour toujours alors deviens mon parabataï proposa Jace en le regardant

Il le leva la tête et le regarda éberlué, il hocha la tête pour confirmer ses mots.

\- Deviens mon parabataï ainsi je te protégerai et tu ne seras plus seul à traverser ça comme je serai avec toi expliqua Jace

Il hocha la tête en acceptant de devenir le parabataï de Jace, celui-ci le serra. Isabelle rejoignit à ses frères, tous les deux se promirent de toujours protéger leur frère aîné envers et contre tous. Plus tard Robert et Maryse s'étaient réjouis de savoir que leurs deux fils allaient passer la cérémonie de parabataï,

\- Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous allez être parabataï, deux grands Alpha de notre famille seront frère d'armes sourit Maryse de fierté

\- Oui maman n'est-ce pas Alec sourit Jace en le regardant

Il acquiesça de la tête en souriant timidement, leurs parents ne savaient pas qu'ils devenaient parabataï pour une autre raison. Ils passèrent les épreuves avec brio et eurent leur cérémonie de parabataï, Alec avait grimacé durant le processus car les pouvoirs Alpha de son frère lui causèrent des douleurs par ses pouvoirs oméga. Après avoir terminé la cérémonie il s'effondra dans les bras du blond qui le soutient,

\- Ça va aller demanda Jace inquiet

Il acquiesça avant de se relever, Isabelle vint le prendre dans ses bras en frottant son dos. Quelques années plus tard le trio devint inséparable sans pour autant oublier leur petit frère, le secret d'Alec était toujours très bien gardé entre les trois. Quand ses chaleurs arrivaient dans les moments où il n'était pas à l'institut, sa sœur l'emmenait sous la douche et restait avec lui sous l'eau glacée en le maintenant contre elle pour qu'il se calme. A la suite de ça Jace prit le relais en le calmant doucement avec ses émanations d'Alpha ce qui le détendait, par leur lien parabataï le blond n'était pas affecté par les phéromones d'oméga d'Alec. Celui-ci venait de prendre ses pilules et potions pour cacher sa nature quand Jace entra dans sa chambre sans frapper, il le regarda sévèrement ce qui le fit rouler des yeux.

\- Je sais, frappe avant d'entrer mais on a mission sur le terrain prévint Jace

Il hocha la tête et le suivit, il prit son arc et ses flèches. Il passa sa stèle dessus pour les enchanter, il attendit sa sœur qui vint dans une robe courte blanche avec des bottes aux talons vertigineux. Jace entra en dernier et prit ses armes avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur, ils allèrent dans une boîte de nuit qui était bondée. Le blond repéra leur cible, Izzy se détacha d'eux en leur lançant un regard narquois.

\- Tu sais quoi je plains sincèrement ses conquêtes en dirait presque qu'elle est une succube quand elle agit comme ça déclara Jace

\- Tu m'étonnes décrivit Alec avec ses mains

Ils attrapèrent leur cible et le tuèrent quand ils entendirent une fille aux cheveux roux crier, ils rentrèrent de l'institut en pensant à cette fille qui les avait vu à travers leur rune. Alec gesticula ses mains pour parler avec son parabataï qui était du genre tête de mule quand il s'agissait des filles,

\- On doit aider cette fille qui nous a vus, elle doit posséder la deuxième vue décréta Jace

\- A faire quoi décrivit Alec en faisant un sourire ironique

\- L'ironie ne te va pas, rassures-toi je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil ensuite je reviens auprès de toi ma caille alors en profite pour réchauffer le lit nargua Jace en souriant suggestivement

Il répondit en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur tout en rougissant ce qui le fit rire, il soupira en le regardant partir. Il sentit une main lui frotter le dos pour l'apaiser,

\- Il ne changera jamais constata Isabelle

\- Tu crois qu'il y a un moyen de se débarrasser de son parabataï quand il devient suicidaire décrivit Alec avec un sourire enjôleur

Elle éclata de rire et lui proposa de manger le repas qu'elle avait fait, il grimaça avant de lui signaler qu'il n'avait pas faim ce qui la vexa. Plus tard Jace ramena la jeune rousse avec un garçon avec des lunettes, ils transportèrent la jeune fille à l'infirmerie car elle s'est faite empoisonnée. Celle-ci se réveilla sur le lit et les regarda tous,

\- Tu es à l'infirmerie de l'institut, je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai déclara Jace

\- Mais qui êtes-vous questionna la rousse

Le blond lui expliqua leur monde dans les moindres détails, Isabelle entra dans la salle avec des vêtements pour la rousse.

\- Tiens des vêtements pour toi, sourit Isabelle

\- Merci remercia la jeune fille

\- J'emmène Clary voir Hodge signala Jace en se levant

\- Qui est Hodge demanda le garçon à lunettes

\- Notre professeur et mentor qui connaît tous répondit Isabelle

Clary se leva et suivit Jace de même que Simon avant que Jace l'arrête,

\- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de venir demanda Simon

\- Non, il y a des runes partout et ça pourrait te tuer alors ça te tente sourit Jace malicieux

\- Je n'y vais pas sans lui clama Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas Clary, tu peux y aller. Je m'occuperai de lui sourit Isabelle

\- C'est quoi les runes questionna Simon ce qui fit rouler les yeux à Alec

\- Les runes nous servent à nous améliorer aux combats et nous protéger expliqua Isabelle en passant sa stèle sur sa rune angélique

\- C'est chaud, je veux dire c'est cool dégluti Simon

\- En passant je suis Isabelle Lightwood mais je préfère Izzy quand le grand derrière moi avec un air renfrogné c'est mon frère Alec présenta Isabelle

\- Moi c'est Lewis je veux dire Simon Lewis, je sais deux noms débita Simon

Alec soupira longuement, après avoir parlé avec Hodge ils se mirent à chercher la sorcière qui aidait la mère de Clary.

\- On a fait chou blanc conclu Jace ne voyant personne dans la boîte

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi demanda Clary en soupirant

\- Je connais un seul moyen décréta Jace en croisant les bras

\- NON cria Isabelle de même qu'Alec en faisant un geste de négation

\- C'est quoi ce moyen questionna Simon

\- Il veut emmener Clary à la cité des os pour voir les frères silencieux répondit Isabelle

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour sauver ma mère et savoir où se trouve la coupe je suis partante accepta Clary

Le muet fit un sourire ironique et vit le regard exaspéré de sa sœur, ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière. L'oméga était agacé de voir son parabataï se rapprocher de la rousse, ils arrivèrent vers la grille.

\- Bon on ya va lança Simon

\- Tu ne peux entrer les runes de la cité peut tuer un terrestre s'il rentre signala Jace

\- J'en ai marre de votre truc sur les runes par-ci et rune par-là, je vais entrer point barre fulmina Simon avec détermination

Alec fit presque un sourire de soulagement en le voyant amorcer un geste vers sa mort, mais il fut arrêté par Isabelle qui confirma les paroles de Jace. Il fit une moue boudeuse, il soupira longuement encore une fois en l'entendant parler sans cesse. Il claqua la langue agacée.

\- Il est toujours comme ça remarqua Simon en regardant Alec dans son coin

\- Il est l'aîné alors la couronne est très lourde à porter sourit Isabelle en regardant son frère

Celui-ci lui fit une grimace exaspérée, elle gloussa à son regard.

\- Il ne parle pas beaucoup en tout cas conclu Simon

\- Il ne parle pas tout court rectifia Isabelle

\- Hein répéta Simon confus

\- Alec est muet depuis sa naissance, ses cordes vocales ne se sont pas développé normalement lors de la gestation c'est pour ça qu'il ne parle pas expliqua Isabelle

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Simon en regardant le noiraud

\- Rassures-toi, malgré son handicap il est le meilleur Shadowhunter de tout l'institut se vanta Isabelle en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui sourit goguenard

Jace et Clary revinrent vers eux après avoir parlé avec les frères silencieux,

\- Alors demanda Simon

\- Ma mémoire est bloquée par un sortilège d'un sorcier révéla Clary

\- Qui est ce sorcier questionna Isabelle

\- C'est Magnus Bane répondit Jace

\- Qui est Magnus Bane demanda Simon

\- C'est le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et de ce fait on va laisser l'experte se mettre en œuvre nargua Jace en regardant Isabelle

\- Je m'en occupe sourit Isabelle

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut pour se préparer à aller chez Magnus, Alec était dans sa chambre entrain de jouer avec sa stèle et soupira en pensant que depuis l'arrivée de Clary il soupirait trop souvent. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Izzy en soutif noir avec un pantalon moulant, il haussa un sourcil à sa tenue.

\- Je ne vais pas dans cette tenue si ça peut te rassurer mais il n'est pas question de moi plutôt de toi alors qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre demanda Isabelle

Il haussa les épaules,

\- Je vais mettre plutôt un sweat avec pantalon décrivit Alec

\- Par l'ange j'ai honte que tu sois mon frère quand il est question de mode se lamenta Isabelle

Elle alla fouiller dans son placard pour ressortit un débardeur noir en cuir avec un jean noir, elle le mit sur le lit avant d'envoyer son frère à la douche malgré ses vagues protestations en croisant les bras. Il ressortit habillé des vêtements choisis par sa sœur et les attendit dans le hall, la rousse arriva avec Jace qui bavait littéralement sur elle avec l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas trop rougi Clary en tirant légèrement la robe en cuir vers le bas étant trop courte à son goût

\- Tu as l'air d'une fille qui a laissé son numéro téléphone dans les toilettes décrivit Alec

\- Alec gronda Jace en le regardant

\- Je te rappelle que ce sont mes vêtements que tu critiques renchéri Isabelle en ayant vu ce qu'il disait

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit demanda Clary en regardant Alec

\- Vaux mieux pas que tu le saches alors on y va proposa Jace

Ils hochèrent la tête et se rendirent chez Magnus Bane, ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble et virent par l'une des fenêtres des lumières multicolores.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les folies de Jace et un sorcier pas comme les autres. Bisous glacées.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWith1: Ravie que tu as aimé le prologue et oui Alec va beaucoup en profiter sur Clary comme elle sait pas le langage des signes et voilà l'apparition de notre Magnus**

 **Maia 0067: La fratrie est très soudé dans ma fics, Simon ne sait pas te tenir sa langue**

 **Piiya69 : Ne t'en fais pas voilà la suite pour toi**

 **Melie971 : Ravie que tu aimes toute mes fics, ça me fait chaud au coeur**

 **Alec Barton : J'ai eu l'idée de le cacher comme j'avais déjà fait une fics sur le fait que tout le monde le savait et là il le cache en plus d'être muet, ne t'en fais pas ils trouveront un moyen de communiquer au début.**

 **Lavigne 126: Disons pour te répondre quand ils vont l'apprendre ça va être brutal pour eux XD, c'est la rencontre entre Magnus et Alec mais pour le moment pas de feu dartifices et ni de lemons mais je commencerai bientôt à mettre de l'eau à la bouche niark niark**

 **Nono 0109: Je savais que ça aller te plaire l'histoire et encore j'ai plein d'idée dans cette histoire XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

Jace envoûta le gardien de l'immeuble avec sa stèle, ils rentrèrent avant que le blond s'arrête en voyant une moto noire garer devant. Il fit un sourire malicieux, Alec leva les yeux en l'air devant l'air enfantin de son parabataï. Celui-ci vida de l'eau bénite sur la moto qui se mit à fumer avant de siffler d'un air joyeux sous les regards blasés de sa fratrie et hébétés des deux autres, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement où une foule de créature obscure était présents dans la pièce. Isabelle se plaça stratégiquement près de son frère au cas où un Alpha sentirait l'odeur envoûtante du chasseur, celui-ci était tendu devant les odeurs d'Alpha qui régnait dans la salle. Il sentit un frottement au niveau de sa jambe, il baissa les yeux pour voir un minuscule chaton se frotter à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour le caresser ce qui le fit ronronner, il entendit Jace provoqué un vampire dont il avait détérioré sa moto. Avant qu'il n'intervient,

\- Eh bien, eh bien je ne me souviens pas d'avoir invité des Shadowhunter à ma fête déclara une voix suave

\- Tu l'as fait voilà l'invitation montra Isabelle une carte d'invitation

\- Je devais être bourré pensa l'homme

Un homme d'origine asiatique s'approcha d'eux, tout le monde s'écarta de lui en baissant la tête légèrement quand il entra dans la pièce. Le vampire vint se plaindre auprès de l'homme avant de se faire rembarrer sèchement,

\- Magnus Bane, nous devons te parler décréta Jace en croisant les bras en affichant un air arrogant

\- Très bien, vous pouvez rester grâce à cette beauté sourit Magnus

\- Merci répondirent Jace, Clary et Isabelle en même temps

\- Quoi, je parlais de celui-ci avec les yeux bleus susurra Magnus en pointant le doigt sur Alec

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, il rougit violemment avant que le sorcier emmène Clary dans sa chambre pour parler. Jace s'approcha de lui en mettant un bras sur son épaule

\- Ça va demanda Jace

Il lui fit un sourire en montrant son pouce, quelques minutes plus tard Isabelle vint paniquer vers eux.

\- Le terrestre s'est fait kidnapper par les vampires alerta Isabelle

\- Merde jura Jace en se rendant dans la chambre de Magnus

Alec sentit ses épaules s'affaisser à cause du problème qui venait de se rajouter, Magnus raccompagna Clary et lui fit un sourire en claquant des doigts.

\- Appelle-moi chéri susurra Magnus

Il rougit devant le regard charmeur du sorcier, il déglutit et marcha rapidement vers la porte. Il passa près de Magnus quand il sentit son odeur qui était un mélange de Jasmin et de bois de santal avec une touche de musc, il haleta quand il sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous l'odeur. Il avala sa salive en sortant en vitesse de l'appartement, il tituba dans l'escalier avant de tomber dehors en tenant son débardeur. Il commença à suer dans ses vêtements,

\- Alec interpella Jace en le voyant à genoux en nage

\- Ses chaleurs ont commencé avec toutes ses odeurs d'Alpha autour de lui constata Isabelle

\- Je sais mais il faut l'emmener ailleurs avant d'avoir une meute de mâle en rut déclara Jace en le portant

L'oméga tenait le t-shirt de Jace serrer en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou, la rousse les suivit sans savoir ce qui se passait. Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier modeste et pénétrèrent dans un immeuble, Isabelle passa devant et ouvrit une des portes. Le blond posa son frère dans la salle de bain avant de ressortir très rapidement, sa sœur prit le relais en l'emmenant dans la cabine de douche pour faire baisser sa température. Comme toujours il la tenait comme une bouée de sauvetage et elle le réconfortait, le blond s'assit parterre au sol de l'appartement vide.

\- C'est à qui cet appartement demanda Clary

\- C'est à nous, Izzy et moi avons acheté cette appartement pour quand Alec a ses chaleurs, on l'emmène ici pour qu'il les passent sans être violé par des Alphas en rut expliqua Jace

\- Je ne comprends pas cette hiérarchie que tu viens de me dire glissa Clary

Il lui expliqua les trois catégories, pendant ce temps en sentant la chaleur corporelle de son frère chuter un peu,elle sortit la seringue qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle au cas où, elle lui fit une piqûre ce qui calma net ses chaleurs. Il soupira de soulagement,

\- Tu vas mieux demanda Isabelle doucement

Il acquiesça de la tête et se leva doucement avant de se sentir vaseux par le produit, il sortit de la douche en se mettant une rune de feu pour sécher ses vêtements. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et Jace prit le relais en venant l'enlacer pour l'apaiser,

\- Allez, on va chercher Simon déclara Jace

Ils sortirent de l'appartement en le refermant bien, ils se dirigèrent vers une église pour chercher des armes. Jace et Alec ouvrirent une trappe derrière l''estrade, Clary vit des armes caché dans la trappe.

\- C'est normal qu'il y ait des armes cachées dans une église remarqua Clary

\- Oui, les terrestres ne savent pas que nous existons mais toutes les religions nous soutiennent dans notre cause secrètement et c'est pour ça qu'il y a des armes cachées dans chaque lieu de culte répondit Jace

\- Je comprends mieux souffla Clary

Il prit une arme et lui montra comment s'en servir, l'oméga souffla de jalousie en voyant l'attention de son parabataï se focaliser sur la rousse. Isabelle le regardait avec un air narquois en s'équipant, ils sortirent de l'église et se dirigèrent vers un hôtel. Le noiraud retient son frère un moment avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble,

\- Tu sais qu'on risque d'enfreindre les accords en les attaquants sur leur territoire gesticula Alec de ses mains

\- On n'enfreint pas les accords mais c'est eux qui l'ont violé en enlevant le terrestre et ne t'en fait pas tout va bien se passer rassura Jace en lui tapotant sur l'épaule avec son poing

Il souffla résigné et le suivit, ils se rendirent silencieusement dans les pièces à la recherche de Simon. Ils arrivèrèrent dans une pièce où le jeune homme était attaché,

\- Simon s'écria Clary en venant lui

\- Clary, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir car ils veulent que tu leur remettes la coupe avoua Simon

\- Il faut partir d'ici avant qu'ils nous attaquent signala Isabelle

Alec libéra Simon de ses chaînes avec sa stèle et ils sortirent de la pièce, ils allèrent dans la salle de réception. Ils entendirent des mouvements, l'oméga claqua de la langue en morse pour les prévenir.

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Ils se retournèrent pour voir les vampires qui les attendaient, ils sautèrent sur eux pour les affronter. Alec se défendit en aidant Jace avec sa sœur, il tua un vampire quand il se sentit projeté contre le mur. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, un vampire était sur lui pour essayer de le mordre. Celui-ci sentit son odeur avant de sourit perversement, il le plaqua férocement parterre. Il approcha son visage vers celui d'Alec,

\- C'est rare que je rencontre un chasseur oméga susurra le vampire

Il se débattait pour s'échapper, un fouet va s'enrouler autour du vampire en le décapitant. Isabelle vint aider son frère à se relever,

\- Tu vas bien demanda Isabelle

Il fit montra son pouce avant de tuer d'autres vampires en s'en allant, ils sortirent dehors quand des loups-garous vinrent les aider en se battant avec des vampires. L'un d'eux regarda Clary étrangement et sauta sur un vampire derrière elle pour la sauver, ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut. Hodge vint les voir avec un regard mécontent,

\- Vous avez violé les accords en allant vous en prendre aux vampires sur leur territoire gronda Hodge

\- Ils ont violé l'accord en premier après avoir enlevé un terrestre déclara Jace

\- Très bien, j'enverrai un rapport à l'enclave pendant ce temps reposez-vous et vous me ferez un rapport sur ce qui s'est passé chez Magnus ordonna Hodge

\- Très bien répondirent tous

Alec soupira et alla dans sa chambre, il prit sa douche en frottant sa peau assez fort en pensant au vampire qu'il avait reconnu son odeur d'Oméga. Sa peau était devenue rouge à force de la frotter, il se rinça et se changea avant d'ouvrir son tiroir et prit ses pilules et ses potions contre ses chaleurs et ses phéromones. Il s'installa sur son lit épuisé par la journée, le lendemain il se réveilla et alla se préparer pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il grimaça quand il vit sa sœur au fourneau, il prit juste son café.

\- Tu es là, ça va s'inquiéta Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire rassurant, il pointa sa tasse de café et lui montra son pouce pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas manger le repas d'Isabelle. Elle fit la moue, il claqua la langue ce qui la fit se retourner.

\- Si tu me demandes où est Jace, je ne sais pas où il est de même pour Clary et pour le terrestre répondit Isabelle

Il souffla dépité en se concentrant sur son lien et se leva après avoir bu son café, il allait sortir de la cuisine.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on doit aller voir Hodge pour notre rapport de ce qui s'est passé rappela Isabelle

Il lui fit signe qu'il avait entendu, il se dirigea vers la serre où son parabataï était. Celui-ci était en compagnie de Clary en lui montrant les plantes du monde obscur, il fronça le nez devant certaines plantes qui l'irritaient. Il s'approcha d'eux doucement, Jace allait se pencher sur la rousse pour l'embrasser. Il racla sa gorge pour signaler sa présence, ils se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Tu étais là remarqua Jace en cachant sa frustration

\- Hodge nous attend pour notre rapport gesticula Alec

\- On arrive souffla Clary

Il s'en alla et jeta un coup d'œil discrètement derrière lui et vit le blond embrasser finalement la rousse, ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque où leur mentor les attendait avec un livre dans la main. Hodge tiqua dédaigneusement en voyant Simon dans la bibliothèque,

\- C'est la première fois qu'un terrestre pénètre dans l'institut déclara Hodge

Alec étouffa un rire silencieux devant le renfrognement de Simon ce qui lui valut une légère frappe sur son épaule de la part de sa sœur,

\- Votre rapport sur Magnus Bane demanda Hodge

\- Magnus m'a dit que c'est à la demande de ma mère qu'il m'a enlevé une partie de mes souvenirs sur le monde obscur révéla Clary

\- Est-ce que tu as une chance de les récupérer questionna Hodge avec espoir

\- Il m'a proposé de me les rendre après qu'il ait recherché des ingrédients pour l'invocation d'un démon de la mémoire expliqua Clary

\- Quel est son paiement demanda Hodge

\- Son paiement répéta Clary

\- Les sorciers font payer des choses aux personnes qui leur demandent des services et la plupart sont très chères expliqua Isabelle

\- Ils veulent de l'argent conclu Simon

Alec claqua la langue pour montrer son énervement envers le terrestre,

\- Ils ne demandent pas de l'argent mais plutôt des objets rares qui ont de la valeur par exemple certains sorciers demandes des rubis fait avec du sang de fées ou des crocs de vampire ou de loups-garous expliqua Hodge

Il fut surpris des paiements des services d'un sorcier, il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie d'enfance.

\- Il t'a demandé quoi en échange demanda Simon

\- Je ne sais pas pour le moment, il m'a dit qu'il allait me téléphoner pour me prévenir répondit Clary

\- Je vois, vous pouvez partir souffla Hodge

\- Nous avons l'idée de chercher la sorcière pour nous donner des indices où Jocelyn a pu cacher la coupe proposa Jace

\- Vous pouvez y aller mais faites attention, le mode est au courant maintenant du retour de Valentin avertit leur mentor

Ils acquiescèrent en se levant, ils allèrent se préparer. Jace donna des équipements à Clary sous le regard jaloux de Simon, celui-ci essaya de prendre une larme séraphine quand celui-ci lui brûla la main et laissa l'arme tomber parterre.

\- Ça va aller Simon, s'inquiéta Clary

\- Tout va bien, je me suis juste brûler la main avec l'arme grimaça Simon

Alec la prit parterre et regarda le jeune homme sévèrement,

\- Tu es un terrestre alors ne cherche pas à devenir comme nous gesticula Alec en colère

\- Euh qu'est-ce qu'il est entrain de dire demanda Simon ne comprenant pas le langage des signes

\- N'essaye pas d'être un Shadowhunter c'est qu'il a dit traduit Jace en le regardant avec arrogance

Il se renfrogna et les suivit, ils allèrent vers ancien appartement de Clary. Elle fut choquée de voir sa chambre brûler, elle commença à pleurer doucement devant ses souvenirs perdus. Jace la consola en restant avec elle de même que Simon, Alec et Isabelle inspectèrent les alentours. Ils entendirent des bruits suspects,

\- Restons sur nos gardes conseilla Isabelle ce qui le fit hausser la tête

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur quand ils entendirent des hurlements, ils se regardèrent entre eux.

\- Des loups-garous compris Isabelle

Ils se mirent à courrir en arrivant dans la chambre détruite pour voir Jace se mettre en garde,

\- Désolé, il faut partir d'ici vu que nous avons de la compagnie prévint Jace

Ils sortirent quand ils furent encerclés par des loups-garous, ils se mirent en garde contre eux. L'un des loups qui étaient plus gros que les autres s'approcha d'eux en se léchant les babines,

\- ATTENTION C'EST L'ALPHA DE LA MEUTE s'exclama Jace

L'Alpha sauta pour se jeter sur eux quand un autre loup se jeta sur lui pour défendre le groupe, ils se bagarrèrent entre eux quand ils entendirent un couinement de douleur et un dernier soupir. Le loup qui les avait sauvé vint vers eux blesser et se transforma en humain, un homme aux cheveux brun clair se tenait devant eux. Les autres loups autour d'eux se mirent à hurler avant de reprendre forme humaine et s'incliner devant lui,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Clary

\- Quand un loup-garou tue l'Alpha de la meute, celui-ci devient l'Alpha à son tour et ton ami vient de devenir l'Alpha pour nous sauver expliqua Jace en baissant ses armes

\- Clary souffla l'homme avant de s'écrouler parterre

\- LUKE cria la rousse en le rejoignant

Ils vinrent le rejoindre, Clary s'excusa envers le brun alors que celui-ci la rassurait. Jace examina les blessures de l'Alpha,

\- Il faut le soigner supplia Clary paniqué

\- On l'emmène chez Magnus car seul un sorcier peut le soigner répondit Jace

Alec repensa à l'odeur du sorcier qui avait déclenché ses chaleurs, il stoppa son parabataï et se mit en face de lui pour qu'il voit ses signes.

\- Je ne pourrai pas te suivre parce que tu te jettes tête baissée juste pour cette fille en nous mettant en danger gesticula Alec

\- Alec, je sais mais nous devons y aller s'il te plait supplia Jace

\- Je ne peux pas te suivre sur ce coup, désolé gesticula Alec en reculant

Le blond souffla avant de prendre la voiture et d'emmener Luke chez Magnus avec Clary, Isabelle regarda les traits tendue de son frère et lui toucha l'épaule. Il se dégagea légèrement d'elle furieux et se rendit à l'institut, il alla dans la salle d'entraînement et frappa le sac de boxe jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il entendit les chaussures à talons de sa sœur entrée dans la salle,

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité et tu le connais par cœur mais je sais que tu caches quelques choses pour que tu ne suives pas ton parabataï demanda Isabelle

Il se retourna vers elle et se mordit les lèvres, il ferma les yeux sur Isabelle. Celle-ci savait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert,

\- Magnus est un Alpha et son odeur déclenche mes chaleurs malgré les pilules et les potions gesticula Alec

\- Alec, souffla Isabelle

\- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas y aller avec eux car mes chaleurs se seraient déclenché à son odeur décrivit Alec

\- Je comprends, pense à ce que je t'at dis ce matin. Magnus serait un bon partenaire pour toi proposa Isabelle

Il secoua la tête avec véhémence,

\- Tu te rendre compte de ce que tu dis, si l'enclave apprend pour moi ils me retireront mes runes et ils me banniront ou ils feront en sorte que je devienne une machine à bébé pour eux et nos parents tu y as pensé. Ils me renieront pour ce que je suis gesticula Alec

\- Justement Alec, il est un Alpha et il pourra te protéger de plus tu seras marqué par lui de ce fait tu seras intouchable aux yeux de l'enclave et de nos parents rassura Isabelle en lui caressant la joue

Il secoua la tête encore une fois avant de l'embrasser sur le front, il sortit de la salle sans regarder sa sœur. Pendant ce temps Jace avec Simon et Clary arrivèrent chez Magnus pour faire soigner Luke, le blond les aida à faire sortir le lupin hors de la voiture avant d'aller garer la voiture. La rousse frappa à la porte du sorcier qui l'ouvrit en peignoir et un jogging avec des strass,

\- Magnus, on a besoin de toi décréta Clary

\- Je vois, entrez vite et déposez-le sur le canapé ordonna Magnus en retirant ses coussins

Il examina les blessures de Luke, il se tourna vers les deux autres qui attendaient.

\- Il s'est fait mordre par un Alpha questionna Magnus

\- Oui répondit Clary

\- Alors maintenez-le très fort parce que ça va commencer déclara Magnus

Les deux jeunes maintenaient le loup-garou quand celui-ci se releva de moitié avec les yeux de loup en criant de douleur, le sorcier appliqua sa magie à l'intérieur de ses blessures pour soulager sa douleur avant qu'il ne retombe complètement dans le canapé. Magnus souffla légèrement et se releva et alla dans son atelier,

\- Tu veux un coup de main proposa Clary

\- Je vais préparer la potion pour qu'il puisse guérir répondit Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faut pour t'aider demanda Simon

\- Malheureusement il me manque certains ingrédients pour la potion souligna Magnus

\- J'irai acheter les ingrédients déclara Jace en rentrant dans le salon

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé au nez examina Magnus en regardant son visage

\- J'ai voulu garer la voiture de Luke et je suis rentré dans un poteau, ce que je déteste les engins terrestres grinça Jace en prenant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le nez

Simon lui donna un regard méprisant,

\- Bon alors ses ingrédients, demanda Simon à nouveau

\- J'ai besoin de l'œil de lune, une écaille de dragon, un poil de tigre et enfin de la pisse de mouflette énuméra Magnus en écrivant sur un morceau de papier

\- D'accord, on ira faire un tour à la pharmacie du coin proposa Simon en allant prendre le papier

\- Je vais ramener tout ce que tu as besoin pour la potion déclara Jace en prenant le papier

\- C'est moi qui vais y aller, on n'a pas besoin de toi pour ça cracha Simon en faisant face à Jace

\- Qu'importe qui y va mais qu'on me ramène ses ingrédients pour Luke déclara Magnus en entrant dans son atelier

\- Très bien mais tu ne parles pas et tu me laisses parler répliqua Jace

\- Ah autre chose j'aurai besoin du beau gosse de la dernière fois qui était avec toi rajouta Magnus en sortant de son atelier

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de lui demanda Jace confus

\- J'ai besoin de son énergie de Shadowhunter vierge sourit Magnus

\- Ça expliqua beaucoup de choses ricana Simon moqueusement avant d'être fusillé du regard par Jace

Jace avala sa salive essayant de refuser pour son frère ayant peur pour lui, il entra dans une profonde réflexion pesant le pour et le contre.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais tu te dépêches car j'aurai besoin de la potion pour guérir Luke commenta Magnus

\- S'il te plaît Jace, demande-lui supplia Clary

\- D'accord je l'appellerai mais je te précise que si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue menaça Jace

\- C'est fou ce que les parabataï sont protecteurs ça me rend nostalgique ce lien soupira Magnus perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Très bien on y va prévint Jace en se tournant vers Clary

\- Désolé mais biscuit va rester avec moi pour m'aider avec Luke expliqua Magnus en croisant les bras

Elle hocha la tête vers les deux garçons qui sortirent de l'appartement, le sorcier alla préparer la potion en attendant. Il tourna son mélange avant d'entendre un rire dans la pièce ce qui le fit soupirer,

\- On dirait que tu as trouvé une nouvelle proie ria une voix profond

\- Que veux-tu, je reste le même sourit Magnus

\- Ce garçon ne sait pas où il a mis les pieds avec toi ricana la voix

\- Rassures-toi je lui sortirai le grand jeu avant de le clouer dans mon pieu décréta Magnus

Il entendit le rire s'intensifier avant de s'arrêter doucement, il soupira en se grattant la nuque. Il entendit Clary l'appeler de nouveau pour Luke qui s'était réveillé,

\- Tiens mon petit loup se réveille nargua Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Luke

\- Calme-toi et essaye d'économiser tes forces conseilla Magnus

\- Il faut que tu lui dises la vérité sur nous s'il te plait supplia Luke

\- Quand tu te réveilleras tu lui expliqueras toi-même refusa Magnus

\- Parle-lui supplia Luke

\- Ne m'oblige pas à t'ordonner de te reposer menaça Magnus en libérant ses phéromones d'Alpha

Il glapit et baissa la tête légèrement et ferma les yeux pour se reposer, la rousse ne comprit pas la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer ajouta Clary

\- Le petit blondinet ne t'a pas expliqué pour les hiérarchies des trois catégories questionna Magnus en se servant un verre de scotch

\- Il m'a dit mais normalement les Alphas sont des dominants et personne ne peut les soumettre déduit Clary

\- C'est exact mon petit biscuit mais il existe des Alphas qui peuvent dominer d'autres Alphas, en clair l'Alpha dominant est considéré comme le maître de tous dans le monde obscur expliqua Magnus en buvant son scotch

\- Mais qui est l'Alpha le plus dominant du monde obscur interrogea Clary

Magnus fit un sourire arrogant en le cachant derrière son verre, il fit apparaître ses yeux de chat.

\- C'est moi l'Alpha dominant du monde obscur que ce soit chez les fées, chez les sorciers, chez les loups-garous, et chez les vampires et même chez les Shadowhunter si toutefois ses coincées du cul qui siègent à l'enclave voulaient reconnaître ma magnificence rouspéta Magnus

\- Donc tu es en quelque sorte le maître du monde obscur, conclu Clary

\- Plutôt le titre de roi me va le plus se vanta Magnus en se jetant les fleurs

Elle fut sidérée par les révélations du sorcier, pendant ce temps Jace écrivit un message à son frère pour lui dire de passer chez Magnus.

\- On garde le rythme le terrestre nargua Jace

\- Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler le terrestre pesta Simon

\- Si tu étais un vampire je t'appellerais le vampire ou sorcier même la petite fée ou le loup mais tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un terrestre répliqua Jace avec un sourire insolent

Le terrestre grommela dans sa barbe et le vit supplier au téléphone et raccrocha,

\- Dépêches-toi ou je te laisse derrière terrestre soupira Jace

\- Tu ne peux pas m'appeler par mon prénom râla Simon

\- Si je t'appelle par ton prénom c'est que je me soucie de toi ce qui est loin d'être le cas nargua Jace en le regardant derrière

\- Normal tu te soucies que de toi-même alors que moi plein de monde se fait du souci pour moi riposta Simon

\- Je me soucie de plein de monde mais tu n'en fais pas partie ricana Jace

\- Je ne crois pas surtout comment tu te soucie de comment encore parabataï…commença Simon avant d'être plaqué au mur par Jace

\- Ne dis jamais du mal sur Alec, tu m'entends. Ne dis jamais du mal de lui, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il traverse dans sa vie pour le juger articula Jace furieux

\- Je m'excuse, je ne dirai rien sur Alec promis Simon en avalant sa salive de peur

Il le relâcha avant de s'éloigner de lui pour aller vers un immeuble désaffecté, il fit comprendre à Simon de rester dehors le temps qu'il parle avec son commerçant.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les remontrances de Maryse et la recherche de la coupe. Bisous glacées.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton : Moi aussi ça me fait toujours marrer quand je regarde le film, ouais c'est vrai Magnus se la pète mais il va encore se la pète plus tard quand je vais vous dire ce qu'il en était pour lui. Pour les chaleurs d'Alec va encore continuer pour le moment avec ses pilules et potions.**

 **Helatewitch1: Aphrodite lui c'est un narcissique en puissance alors que Magnus est plus classe** **que lui et il sera encore plus classe pour ce que je lui réserve au fil de l'histoire**

 **Maia0067: La fratrie Lightwood est très solidaire entre eux et ils le seront encore plus au cours de l'histoire, Magnus a remarqué son homme XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : Mais ce n'est rien parce que tes review me fait chaud au cœur que tu as apprécie mes histoires, et pour Alec ne t'en fais pas Magnus va le traiter avec galanterie.**

 **Nono 0109: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu, Simon ne sait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche en tout cas**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

Alec soupira en voyant les messages de Jace au sujet de Magnus, il se mordit les lèvres en les voyant. Il avait essayé de refuser d'y aller mais comme ils avaient besoin de la coupe alors il pesait le pour et le contre avant de regarder son tiroir, il se leva et ouvrit son tiroir et prit les flacons de ses pilules contre ses chaleurs. Il prit un comprimé et mit un autre dans sa poche au cas où et but la potion pour ses phéromones, il sortit de sa chambre après avoir caché ses comprimés. Il marcha en triturant sa stèle dans sa poche, il regarda les autres chasseurs passer dans tous les sens. Izzy était assis sur la chaise en regardant le moniteur pour signaler les présences démoniaques, il fronça les sourcils perdus dans ses pensé en allant vers elle. Elle vérifia en baillant discrètement et elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une main sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête pour voir son frère les yeux dans le vague. Il lui montra son téléphone,

\- Tu veux aller chez Magnus pour aider Jace déduit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres et regarda les autres chasseurs, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi car j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passer là-bas gesticula Alec

\- D'accord, je vais chercher ma veste accepta Isabelle en insistant sur le mot veste

Il acquiesça en comprenant qu'elle allait prendre la seringue pour lui, ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Magnus. Ils ressentirent une grande vague d'énergie qui fit trembler tout l'immeuble, ils se mirent à courir rapidement vers l'appartement pour voir Magnus chanter devant une potion. Alec vint près du sorcier, celui-ci termina de chanter et recula avant de vaciller dangereusement avant de tomber dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller questionna Isabelle

\- Hum je ne sais pas, peut-être me faire du bouche à bouche taquina Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à Alec

Il rougit violemment ce qui le fit ricaner narquoisement, il se releva doucement aidé du chasseur. Isabelle était amusée de la scène mais resta vigilant pour son frère, celui-ci se retenait de respirer l'odeur de l'Alpha devant lui. Clary arriva après avoir reçu les ingrédients manquants à la potion, elle les mit et tourna avant de donner la potion à son père de cœur. Celui-ci poussa un râle avant d'ouvrir les yeux,

\- Clary reconnu Luke

\- Bon retour parmi les vivants sourit la rousse

\- Je te remercie Magnus remercia Luke

\- De rien mais la prochaine fois que tu veux jouer à saute-mouton avec un Alpha, je te transforme en manteau de fourrure de luxe ou en tapis car j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un tapis menaça Magnus avec un sourire flippant

\- Message reçu ria Luke

Alec et Jace l'aidèrent à le mettre dans la chambre de Magnus, l'oméga fut frappé par l'odeur de Magnus. Il avala avec difficulté sa salive en se retenant de gémir de plaisir, il déposa rapidement le loup-garou avant de sortir de la pièce. Il haleta doucement, il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule et enlaça sa sœur avec force en respirant son odeur d'Alpha qui l'apaisa doucement. Elle recula et alla voir Clary, il tiqua légèrement en regardant la rousse.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir été présenté officiellement, je suis Magnus Bane se présenta Magnus en venant vers lui

Il rougit en le voyant mais il cligna des yeux en se mordant les lèvres, il sourit tristement et sortit son téléphone pour écrire dessus et il lui montra.

\- Je suis muet depuis ma naissance, mes cordes vocales ne sont pas développées quand j'ai été dans le ventre de ma mère, au passage je suis Alec lu Magnus sur le téléphone

Il leva la tête pour regarder l'oméga qui confirma ses propos, il sourit encore plus.

\- Ça me va, j'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses susurra Magnus d'un ton charmeur

Il rougit encore plus ce qui le fit sourire, Magnus adorait voir les rougissements sur le chasseur. Il avala sa salive, Jace vint près d'eux en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda son parabataï et le sorcier,

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Jace

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas on discute juste et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tu étais furieux tout à l'heure gesticula Alec

\- Plus tard je te l'expliquerai répondit Jace en regardant Clary et Simon qui discutaient

Il soupira encore une fois en comprenant que son frère s'était frité avec la rousse,

\- Tu viens où tu restes ici proposa Jace en jetant un coup d'œil au sorcier

\- Je crois que j'aurai besoin de lui pour m'aider à occuper de Luke répondit Magnus en cachant son sourire malicieux derrière son verre d'alcool

\- Je vois, écrit moi si tu as un problème souffla Jace

Il hocha la tête et le regarda entrain de parler avec Simon, celui-ci lui serra la main avant de s'en aller. Isabelle se tourna vers lui en hocha la tête et enlaça Clary en lui donnant la seringue discrètement, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortit pendant que la rousse alla discuter avec le loup-garou. L'oméga vit du sang de Luke sur le canapé et commença à nettoyer doucement avec un chiffon,

\- Un petit verre proposa Magnus en faisant un cocktail

Il acquiesça et prit le verre en grimaçant à l'alcool qui y était imprégné, il prit son téléphone et écrivit dessus pour l'envoyer à Magnus.

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi est-ce que je t'avais fait venir c'est ça, Jace ne t'a rient dit demanda Magnus

Il secoua la tête de dénégation, le sorcier fit la moue.

\- Ce n'est rien de toute façon c'était un mensonge alors parle-moi un peu de toi enfin je veux dire écrit rectifia Magnus

Il sourit et écrivit rapidement sur son téléphone et l'envoya au sorcier, celui-ci lut le message.

\- Alors tu dis que tu es sans importance alors que moi je pense le contraire sourit Magnus

Il rougit furieusement ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, ils discutèrent ensemble sur le canapé. Alec écrivait ses messages pour Magnus pour lui répondre, au bout d'un quart d'heure Clary sortit de la chambre.

\- Alec, on rentre proposa Clary

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour suivre la rousse,

\- Alexander, j'attendrais ton message et la prochaine fois je connaîtrais le langage des signes sourit Magnus

Il lui rendit son sourire timidement avant de sortir rapidement ayant le cœur qui battait à la chamade, il rentra à l'institut avec la rousse. Isabelle vint le voir,

\- Alors minauda Isabelle

\- On a juste discuté c'est tout gesticula Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Moi je te dis tout moi quand même se renfrogna Isabelle

\- D'accord, on a bu quelques verres rien de plus gesticula Alec rapidement

\- Oh hoqueta Isabelle

Il rougit légèrement avant de tourner les talons pour aller vers sa chambre,

\- Attends j'ai quelque chose pour toi,je viendrais te le remettre plus tard lança Isabelle

Il lui fit signe qu'il avait entendu, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il rentra dans sa douche pour prendre un bon bain, il ressortit en serviette quand sa sœur entra sans frapper dans sa chambre.

\- Frappe avant d'entrer gesticula Alec furieux

\- Désolée, je voulais te donner ça sourit Isabelle en sortant une boîte à bijoux pour lui

Il le prit après s'être rapidement changé, un collier ras du cou noir était dans la boîte à bijoux. Il la regarda en le refusant quand elle lui montra son propre bijou à son cou,

\- J'en ai donné un à Jace, comme ça on n'aura un chacun sans que personne ne sache la raison sourit Isabelle

Il vint l'enlacer très fort dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, elle faisait tout pour que son frère soit heureux alors elle avait décidé d'acheter trois colliers ras le cou pareil pour que l'oméga puisse cacher ses glandes odorantes.

\- Les colliers sont différents, le tien contient un poison très virulent si un Alpha essaye de te mordre sans ton consentement et aussi j'ai rajouté des phéromones d'Alpha pour qu'on ai l'impression que tu en ai un expliqua Isabelle en souriant

Il mit le collier à son cou et la remercia encore une fois, ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre et allèrent dans la salle d'opération pour faire leur rapport à Hodge.

\- Donc aucune nouvelle du côté de Luke au sujet de la coupe, demanda Hodge

\- Non mais il m'a raconté que les deux insurrections qui avaient eues lieu étaient à cause de Valentin, répondit Clary

\- C'est vrai que le cercle a massacré de nombreuses créatures obscures et…stoppa Hodge en sentant sa rune lui faire mal

\- Hodge, ta rune est entrain de s'activer remarqua Clary

\- Je sais, j'avais promis de ne jamais raconté ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais dans le cercle expliqua Hodge

\- Maintenant le cercle est de retour déclara Jace

\- Pourquoi est-ce que votre supérieur ne peut rien faire contre le cercle demanda Simon

\- On ne s'est pas ce qu'il passe avec l'enclave répondit Isabelle en le regardant

Clary allait répondre quand son téléphone sonna, elle répondit quand elle cria le nom de la sorcière qu'ils recherchaient. Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers eux,

\- Elle nous attend à mon ancien appartement et elle pourrait me dire où ma mère a caché la coupe répondit Clary

\- On y va prévint Jace en se levant

Alec arrêta son frère pour qu'il puisse le regarder,

\- Et si c'était un piège tendu par le cercle gesticula Alec

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils sachent où on va répondit Jace en s'en allant

Il soupira en sachant que son parabataï venait de foncer encore une fois tête baisser juste à cause de ses sentiments pour la rousse, il alla se préparer et il enchanta ses flèches avant de les ranger dans son carquois. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et referma la porte pour qu'il puisse prendre ses pilules contre ses chaleurs et les potions, il remarqua qu'il commençait à manquer de pilules et de potions. Il se mordit les lèvres, il ressortit et attendit dans le hall. Il vit le blond et la rousse avec le terrestre venir dans le hall suivit d'Izzy, ils se mirent en route vers l'ancien appartement de Clary une seconde fois. L'oméga se mit à hauteur de sa sœur,

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a s'inquiéta sa sœur

\- Je vais être à cours de pilules et de potions gesticula Alec

\- D'accord, je vais aller m'en procurer de ce que tu as besoin rassura Isabelle en frottant son dos

Il la remercia du regard, ils arrivèrent vers l'immeuble. Alec prit une flèche et arqua son arc pour vérifier le danger, Jace lui fit signe d'avancer doucement.

\- Clary interpella une voix féminine

\- Dot reconnu Clary

Une jeune femme avec des cheveux noirs vint serrer la rousse dans ses bras,

\- Je suis venue parce que tu m'as parlé de ma mère et de la coupe expliqua Clary

\- Oui, viens je vais t'expliquer sourit Dot

Elle fronçâ les sourcils et hocha la tête, elle la suivit doucement avant qu'elle poignarde la sorcière dans le dos. Celle-ci cria de douleur avant d'être réduit en particules, ils vinrent à ses côtés.

\- Comment as-tu su que ce n'étais pas elle questionna Jace

\- Elle ne m'a jamais appelé Clary depuis que je suis petite révéla Clary

Il lui sourit ce qui la fit rougir et rendit jaloux Simon, le blond se retourna pour partir quand il entendit du bruit sous le plancher. Des démons Shax sortirent du plancher,

\- DES DEMONS SHAX, ATTENTION cria Jace en les tranchants en deux

Alec tira des flèches pour les tuer, Isabelle déroula son fouet et les tranchât en deux avec son fouet avant de le transformer en bâtons. Clary essaya de les aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec la dague dans ses mains, Simon resta en retrait effrayée par les démons Shax. L'oméga tira sa dernière flèche et aida son parabataï en prenant sa larme séraphique, il tua un avant d'aider son frère à se relever. Ils tuèrent tous les démons,

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien demanda Jace

\- Ça pourrait aller répondit Simon

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi mais bon ironisa Jace

\- Il faut qu'on rentre avertis Isabelle en enroulant son fouet

Alec hocha la tête et les suivit, Isabelle s'arrêta sous le regards de tout le monde.

\- Je dois y aller faire quelques courses alors on se retrouve à l'institut signala Isabelle

\- Quel genre de course questionna Jace

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Alec et le blond compris et acquiesça, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Le chasseur se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se débarrasser de l'ichor et des cendres, il s'allongea sur son lit pour se reposer quand il entendit toquer à la porte .

\- Entrez dit Alec en se relevant sur son lit

La porte s'ouvrit sur Isabelle, il s'assit sur son lit en passant une main sur son visage. Elle sortit plusieurs flacons de son débardeur et lui donna, son visage s'éclaira de joie en les voyant.

\- Merci Izzy gesticula Alec

\- De rien, grand frère sourit Isabelle

Il alla cacher les flacons dans son tiroir et embrassa sa sœur sur le front, celle-ci lui caressa la joue avant de s'en aller. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit, le lendemain il écrivit son rapport dans son bureau de directeur avant de sortir pour aller s'entraîner, Isabelle et Clary étaient entrain de discuter quand elles se dirigèrent vers le hall quand la porte de l'institut s'ouvrit sur Maryse. La jeune femme se tendit en voyant sa mère arrivée par portail,

\- Isabelle, toujours aussi dévêtu à ce que je vois critiqua Maryse en regardant sa fille dans ses tenues outrées

\- Bonjour maman salua Isabelle en ignorant sa mère

\- Bonjour je suis…questionna Clary

\- Clary Fairchirld, le portrait de Jocelyn reconnu Maryse

\- Que se passe-t-il à Idris questionna Izzy

\- Les choses ne vont pas bien à Idris et c'est pour ça que je suis là gronda Maryse

\- Idris questionna Clary

\- La patrie des Shadowhunter, comment va Max ? Max est notre petit frère, très mignon mais très collant sourit Isabelle

\- Ton père va venir ci après avoir récupéré Max à Bombay, où sont les garçons j'ai besoin de vous parler à tous les cinq gronda Maryse en allant vers la salle d'opération

Clary vit la froideur dans les gestes de Maryse, elle se tourna vers Izzy.

\- Vous vous êtes pas serré dans vos bras remarqua Clary

\- Les Shadowhunter ne se serrent pas les bras répondit Isabelle en suivant sa mère

Elle observait Jace entrain de s'entraîner à l'épée, les filles le regardaient quand il remarqua qu'on l'observait. Il sourit en voyant sa mère adoptive présente,

\- Maman sourit Jace

\- Je suis toujours impressionnée par tes performances sourit Maryse en l'enlaçant dans ses bras

\- Où est Max demanda Jace

\- Robert est parti le récupérer répondit Maryse

Clary regarda la scène sidérée avant de regarder son amie qui avait un visage plein de douleur, Alec vint les rejoindre en souriant. Maryse l'embrassa aussi,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Maryse

Il lui fit un signe du pouce pour lui dire que tout allait bien, ils s'alignèrent devant elle.

\- Bien, les fées ont cessé toute liaison avec nous sans nous dire quoi que se soit quand ils étaient en pleins espionnages sur Valentin expliqua Maryse en regardant ses enfants et Clary

\- J'ai des contacts au sein des fées donc je peux leur demander proposa Isabelle

\- Nous savons tous quels sont tes contacts critiqua Maryse

\- Je pourrais leur expliquer maman répliqua Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui les a offensé peut-être que tu as mal agi envers eux, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on est séparé des créatures obscures gronda Maryse en s'approchant de sa fille

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le reproches à Izzy juste parce qu'elle est amie avec une créature obscure défendit Jace

\- Le fait est d'être ami avec une créature obscure n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, si on bafoue une seule de leur coutume ou autre ça pourrait s'avérer très grave expliqua Maryse d'un ton tranchant

\- Je peux aider maman déclara Isabelle

\- Elle pourrait parler avec Méliorn et j'irai avec elle gesticula Alec

\- Entendue, elle ira mais je veux que Jace parte avec elle quand à toi tu restes ici Alec et tu surveilles cette Fairchirld qui nous assez causé d'ennui ordonna Maryse

N'aimant pas la manière dont Maryse parlait d'elle, la rousse s'approcha légèrement en lui faisant face.

\- Ecoutez, il y a quelques jours je ne savais que les Shadowhunter existaient riposta Clary

\- Mais ses quelques jours ont été très remplis, l'enclave s'attend à ce que les Lightwood reprennent en main l'institut et c'est qu'on va faire. Toi et toi vous vous venez avec moi maintenant ordonna Maryse

Jace et Isabelle la suivirent vers la salle d'opération, la jeune rousse s'avança vers l'oméga.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour la mettre en rogne questionna Clary

\- D'après toi, c'est à cause des infractions aux règles qu'on a faites pour toi gesticula Alec en la pointant

Il s'en alla en la laissant confuse ne comprenant pas le langage des signes, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour se calmer un peu. Il passa sa main sur son visage en entrant à l'intérieur, il passa de l'eau sur son visage pour se rafraîchir. Il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial où sa mère était de dos, il toqua à la porte pour signaler sa présence.

\- Alec sourit Maryse

\- Que s'est-il passé à Idris gesticula Alec

\- Beaucoup de choses mon chéri, l'enclave doute de notre capacité à diriger l'institut répondit Maryse en s'asseyant

\- Nous sommes des Lightwood, tu te souviens qu'on se moquait de moi parce que j'étais muet gesticula Alec

\- Oui et tu les as mis tous au tapis en leur faisant comprendre que même si tu avais un handicap ça ne pouvait pas t'empêcher d'être le meilleur Shadowhunter et un grand Alpha vanta Maryse ce qui le fit se tendre légèrement

\- Et de plus tu as présenté tes excuses auprès de leurs parents plus tard, ce que je veux dire c'est que nous sommes des Lightwood et quand nous cassons un nez c'est que nous sommes prêts à assumer les conséquences gesticula Alec

\- Je sais tout ça souffla Maryse

\- Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire gesticula Alec en la regardant dans les yeux

Elle lui caressa la joue,

\- Attendons que ton père arrive ensuite nous vous diront ce qu'il en ait déclara Maryse

Il hocha la tête et allait sortir de la pièce,

\- Au fait Alec, c'est quoi ce collier que tu portes au cou demanda Maryse ayant remarqué le collier

\- C'est un cadeau d'Izzy, elle en a acheté trois pareils pour nous pour qu'on puisse être retrouvé facilement gesticula Alec

\- D'accord accepta Maryse

Il sortit en soupirant dans le couloir, il passa la main sur le collier et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Il vit Clary s'entraîner au bâton, il prit un bâton et l'attaqua et elle se défendait au fur et à mesure. Elle arrêta quand son téléphone sonna, il la laissa et alla prendre une douche. Son téléphone vibra en signalant un message, il regarda et c'était de Magnus.

\- Salut beauté, ça te tente un café demanda Magnus

\- Maintenant parce que je suis occupé en ce moment écrivit Alec pour lui répondre

Magnus était entrain de siroter son verre de cocktail quand il lut le message,

\- Farouche, j'aime les défis, yeux-bleu sourit Magnus

Il entendit un ricanement narquois ce qui le fit rouler des yeux amusé, de l'autre côté Jace et Isabelle rentrèrent et allèrent faire leur rapport à Maryse. Le blond sortit discrètement avec Clary quand celle-ci eut un message de Luke en lui disant de venir le retrouver, l'oméga fulmina contre son parabataï dans le bureau et sa sœur essaya de le calmer.

\- Tu sais qu'il est têtu comme une mule surtout qu'il est guidé par ses hormones rassura Isabelle

\- Il m'agace de plus en plus gesticula Alec

\- On ne vient pas embrasser son vieux père demanda Robert en entrant dans le bureau avec Max

\- Max sourit Isabelle

Il courut dans les bras de ses aînés, ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Isabelle

\- Ça va sourit Max

\- Ça va, il a mis le feu dans sa classe révéla Robert

\- Je me suis trompé de rune et je l'ai confondu avec celle de la nourriture défendit Max

\- Pourtant les deux runes sont différents gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Maintenant jeune homme va me réviser tes runes ordonna Robert

Il soupira avant de faire un sourire malicieux ce qui fit rire ses aînés, Robert se tourna vers sa fille et son fils.

\- Où est Clary Fairchirld questionna Robert

\- Elle est en sécurité avec Jace rassura Isabelle

\- Très bien mais je préfère qu'elle soit ici à l'institut alors prévenez Jace qu'il rentre immédiatement ordonna Robert en s'en allant

Alec soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il sortit de la pièce et s'entraîna au bâton sur le sac de boxe. Il se concentra quand il entendit les talons d'Isabelle entrer dans la salle furieuse,

\- Nos parents ont des projets pour nous, ils veulent te marier avec une femme déclara Isabelle furieuse

\- Comment ça gesticula Alec

\- Ils ont décidé de te faire épouser une femme Alpha pour soi-disant redorer notre blason au sein de l'enclave révéla Isabelle

\- Izzy, je ne peux pas épouser une femme en plus je ne peux pas mettre une femme enceinte surtout une Alpha gesticula Alec en tremblant des mains

Sa sœur vit sa panique et le serra dans ses bras,

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les laisserai pas faire, je te l'ai promis réconforta Isabelle

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi, s'il faut j'irai dire à nos parents que je suis un oméga gesticula Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Non Alec, je ne veux pas que tu ailles dire à nos parents ce que tu es. Ils t'enverront à Idris et tu deviendras une machine à bébé pour un Alpha refusa Isabelle en lui caressant le visage

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Izzy, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies et je ne pourrai pas me marier avec une femme Alpha gesticula Alec

\- Pour le moment, ne pensons pas à nos parents souffla Isabelle

Il souffla et la serra dans ses bras, plus tard Jace et Clary rentrèrent à l'institut. Le soir même Alec se retrouva devant ses parents avec sa fratrie et Clary,

\- L'enclave va envoyer un émissaire pour reprendre la direction de l'institut en voyant les erreurs que nous avons commis déclara Robert un visage sévère

L'oméga fusilla la rousse qui se fit petit dans le canapé,

\- Nous allons l'accueillir avec les égards qui lui sont du et je veux aucune erreur de votre part, pour le moment vous allez rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre gronda Maryse près de son mari

\- D'accord acceptèrent les cinq

Ils sortirent du bureau, le chasseur alla passer du temps avec son frère. Ils marchèrent vers le hall,

\- Nous allons accueillir l'émissaire de l'enclave donc je veux que tu sois poli avec lui gesticula Alec

\- Compte sur moi sourit Max

Il ébouriffa les cheveux quand il tourna la tête pour voir Valentin entrer dans l'institut, il prit son arc et ses flèches pour tirer sur lui. Il attrapa la flèche avant de retirer sa rune, une jeune femme blonde le regarda.

\- Bien joué, tu es le seul à avoir réagi ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde critiqua la jeune femme

Elle s'avança en plein centre de l'opération,

\- Je suis l'émissaire de l'enclave, Lydia Brandwell se présenta la jeune femme

Maryse discuta avec elle alors que les autres la regardaient irrités, il alla se reposer dans sa chambre tranquillement.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le premier rencard et attaque sur l'institut. Bisous glacées.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Hekatewitch1: T'as raison XD, Ah pour la voix tu le découvriras au fur à mesure de l'histoire XD**

 **Maia 0067: Une mère dévouée pour ses enfants surtout Izzy XD Lydia sera comme dans la série**

 **Alec Barton;: tu l'as ton rencard dans ce chapitre par contre en ce qui concerne de savoir sur la nature d'Alec ce ne vas pas bien ce passer en fait XD**

 **Lavigne126: C'est vrai que Magnus parle par télépathie mais ce n'est pas avec Alec mais quelqu'un d'autre à vous de découvrir niark niark oui tu auras ton baiser dans ce chapitre**

 **Nono 0109: Gros dilemne pour Alec envers Magnus qui a ses chaleurs à ses côtés comme c'est un Alpha le plus dominant allez je te laise savourer le rencard**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

Alec s'entraînait sur le sac de boxe en donnant des coups de poing dessus, il essaya de chasser de son esprit tous ses soucis dans ses coups. Depuis l'arrivée de Lydia, elle avait commencé à faire le ménage dans l'institut en envoyant des chasseurs sur le terrain pour enquêter sur les attaques sur les créatures obscures. Valentin avait recommencé à faire ses expériences d'après ce qu'avait dit son père après avoir entendu les nouvelles, il était résigné pour le moment à rester sur place. Jace était toujours avec Clary et ce qui l'énervait encore plus vu que celui-ci ne faisait plus attention à personne et même aux ordres, il s'arrêta en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides par l'effort. Il s'arrêta de s'entraîner et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre sa douche, il ressortit et s'habilla et prit ses pilules et ses potions pour cacher ses phéromones et stopper ses chaleurs. Il soupira en les cachant au fond de son tiroir, Isabelle entra dans sa chambre.

\- Lydia te convoque pour aller sur le terrain avec elle au restaurant de Luke déclara Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et se rendit dans le bureau de la jeune femme, celle-ci parlait avec ses parents.

\- Les enquêtes ne sont pas encore concluantes par rapport à la recherche sur Valentin critiqua Lydia

\- Tout le monde fait des efforts pour retrouver la coupe et Valentin répliqua Maryse

\- L'enclave vous a demandé justement de le retrouver de plus on sait tous votre implication au sein du cercle accusa Lydia

Alec déglutit et fut choqué de l'implication de ses parents au sein du cercle, il serra les poings en comprenant pourquoi est-ce que ses parents étaient si durs avec eux c'est pour qu'ils réparent leurs erreurs. Il frappa à la porte pour signaler sa présence, ses parents et Lydia le virent dans la pièce.

\- Je suis venue parce qu'Izzy m'a dit que Lydia avait besoin de moi gesticula Alec

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de toi pour aller interroger Luke Garroway sur l'attaque de son restaurant déclara Lydia

Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant, elle comprit son trouble

\- Je connais le langage des signes sourit Lydia

Il acquiesça de l'information et avala sa salive devant l'odeur Alpha de la jeune femme, l'odeur le rendait nauséeux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de Luke,

\- Alors votre handicap ne vous cause pas trop de soucis questionna Lydia

\- Non, pas du tout au contraire mes autres sens sont plus accrues gesticula Alec

\- C'est très bien sourit Lydia

Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant où l'Alpha de la meute les attendait, celui-ci haussa un sourcil en voyant Lydia.

\- J'avais demandé à Alec de venir commenta Luke

\- Je suis l'émissaire de l'enclave et je voulais voir l'agresseur expliqua Lydia en examinant le corps

\- C'est sûr que Valentin recommence ses expériences remarqua Luke

\- Il faut qu'on l'examine pour voir ce qu'il pourrait apporter sur ce que faisait Valentin conclu Lydia

Alec hocha la tête, plus tard ils étaient penchés sur le cadavre. L'oméga grimaça légèrement à l'odeur,

\- Il faut qu'un sorcier l'examine décréta Lydia en observant le cadavre

\- Et vous avez demandé qui gesticula Alec en l'attirant le regard sur ses mains

\- J'ai demandé à Magnus Bane de venir pour vérifier s'il y a eu de la magie répondit Lydia

Il rougit légèrement en sachant que Magnus allait venir dans l'institut ce que remarqua la jeune femme,

\- Un problème demanda Lydia

Il secoua la tête et préféra regarder le cadavre en cachant ses rougissements,

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, savais-tu qu'il a connu mon ancêtre Henri Brandwell qui a créé le portail sourit Lydia

Il répondit en faisant non de la tête et hocha la tête pour faire savoir qu'il était ravi pour la jeune femme, il sortit de la pièce avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il croisa Isabelle qui sortait de sa chambre après s'être entraîné,

\- J'aurai besoin de toi gesticula Alec

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Isabelle

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre à elle et referma la porte et mit une rune de silence, il souffla et regarda sa sœur.

\- Magnus va venir ici gesticula Alec

\- Oui et alors questionna Isabelle avant de réaliser la situation

Elle l'observa,

\- Je me sens attiré vers lui comme aimant, son odeur a provoqué mes chaleurs la première fois et la dernière fois quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre pour déposer Luke j'ai dû me retenir de respirer son odeur pour ne pas provoquer mes chaleurs gesticula Alec

\- Alec, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire réalisa Isabelle

Il fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête, elle sourit en lui caressant la joue.

\- Le fait que tes chaleurs arrivent quand tu es en contact avec Magnus est la preuve qu'il est Alpha qui t'est destiné, souviens-toi ce qu'on disait sur les liens de parité un oméga n'entrera en chaleur au contact de l'Alpha qui lui est destiné donc ça veut dire que Magnus est ton Alpha sourit Isabelle

Il était sidéré de comprendre ce que voulait dire sa sœur, il pensa au sorcier quand son corps se mit à s'enflammer doucement. Il haleta doucement et pensa à autre chose pour se calmer, Isabelle vint l'enlacer.

\- En plus il est l'Alpha le plus dominant du monde obscur donc tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber et je sais qu'il va prendre soin de toi sourit Isabelle

\- Tu crois mais j'ai peur des conséquences gesticula Alec en faisant un regard de douleur

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour les conséquences, quand Magnus t'aurait marqué comme sien alors l'enclave ni nos parents ne pourront vous séparer rassura Isabelle

Il rougit en pensant au marquage, ils sortirent de la chambre après avoir discuté. La jeune fille chercha la personne qu'elle voulait voir, celui-ci était dans la cuisine entrain de manger un sandwich.

\- Je dois te parler d'une chose importante déclara Isabelle

\- Je n'ai pas le temps-là Izzy, je dois aller voir Clary refusa Jace en se levant pour sortir de la cuisine

\- C'est à propos d'Alec lâcha Isabelle

Il s'arrêta et la sonda pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle mit la main sur son ventre pour lui faire comprendre sur la deuxième nature de son frère. C'était un signe à eux quand ils voulaient parler sur le statut de leur frère, il l'entraîna dans un endroit isolé de tous et mit une rune de silence. Il se tourna vers elle,

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe avec Alec s'inquiéta Jace en touchant sa rune de parabataï

\- Ça t'intéresse maintenant ironisa Isabelle en croisant les bras mécontents

\- Je suis désolé des choix que j'ai fait qui t'aurait offensé Izzy s'excusa Jace

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça mais à Alec enfin bref je voulais parler de lui justement sur ses chaleurs déclara Isabelle

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ses chaleurs ça recommence supposa Jace

\- Non mais je crois qu'il l'a trouvé conclu Isabelle

\- Alec a trouvé quoi parce que je…attends tu veux dire…stoppa Jace

\- Son Alpha qui est lui destiner, sa parité déduit Isabelle

\- Il était à la fois heureux et inquiet pour son frère, elle le regarda et le vit inquiet et aussi heureux.

\- C'est qui son Alpha questionna Jace

\- C'est Magnus, son Alpha révéla Isabelle

\- Tu es sûr de toi parce qu'ils ne se sont rencontrés que deux fois alors je ne pense pas que ce soit lui pensa Jace sceptique

\- Mais rappelles-toi quand la première fois ses chaleurs se sont déclenché après qu'on ait vu Magnus avant de récupérer Simon chez les vampires expliqua Isabelle

Il réfléchit et se souvint des chaleurs de son frère après avoir rencontré Magnus, et la deuxième fois il était sorti rapidement de la chambre de celui-ci après s'être retenu de respirer.

\- Il compte faire quoi demanda Jace en croisant les bras

\- Je ne sais pas pour le moment avec tous ce qui se passe c'est à assez difficile pour lui, j'ai essayé de le conseiller de le laisser se faire marquer par Magnus comme il est l'Alpha le plus dominant du monde obscur mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal avoua Isabelle

\- Comme tu vas travailler avec lui sur le macchabée, essaye de savoir ce qu'il pense des omégas proposa Jace

\- D'accord et toi de ton côté essaye de renouer un peu avec Alec parce que tu l'as assez négligé à cause de Clary même si elle est adorable conseilla Isabelle en tapotant son torse avec son doigt

Il soupira en acceptant le conseil de sa sœur, pendant ce temps Alec prenait ses pilules et ses potions pour la venue de Magnus. Il sortit et le vit passer dans ses tenues excentriques, celui-ci le vit dans le couloir et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de suivre Isabelle. Magnus fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur pourri que dégageait le cadavre,

\- Il aurait pu prendre une douche avant de mourir quelle horreur grimaça Magnus

\- J'espère que tu vas vite terminer parce que j'ai hâte de mettre la main sur cette merveille gloussa Isabelle

\- Vous les chasseurs, je ne vous comprendrai jamais lâcha Magnus

Isabelle ria légèrement et examina le cadavre pendant que le sorcier faisait passer de la magie sur le corps,

\- Alors comment va ce cher Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Tu sais que tu es le seul à l'appeler Alexander sans te faire tuer sourit Isabelle

\- Je trouve que c'est plus beau Alexander car j'aime comment ça roule sur ma langue ricana Magnus

\- Que veux-tu savoir de lui demanda Isabelle

\- Eh bien il a quelqu'un en vue en ce moment questionna Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil

\- Non, il n'a personne en vue. Tu es intéressé gloussa Isabelle

\- La combinaison cheveux noirs aux yeux bleus a toujours été mes préférés sourit Magnus

\- Ton oméga ne va pas être jaloux lança Isabelle en saisissant un scalpel

\- Je n'ai pas d'oméga pour le moment et j'en voudrais un parce que les omégas sont très rares car ils ont des pouvoirs à eux aussi mais le monde les considère faible et juste bon pour procréer expliqua Magnus en s'essuyant les mains

\- Ton futur oméga aura la chance de t'avoir comme Alpha sourit Isabelle

\- Merci beaucoup si tu veux bien m'excuser, l'odeur de ce corps m'insupporte grimaça Magnus

Elle rigola et le laissa sans aller, Alec s'entraîna en pensant à rien quand il fut frapper par l'odeur de Magnus qui entra dans la salle d'entraînement. Il s'arrêta en haletant doucement, il se retourna pour voir l'Alpha le regarder avec un regard avide sur son torse nu. Il racla la gorge pour le ramener sur terre avant d'aller prendre sa veste pour se recouvrir,

\- Ne te dérange pas pour moi mais si tu insistes malgré que j'aime ce que je vois susurra Magnus

Il rougit devant son regard gourmand sur son corps,

\- Je viens te remettre mon rapport sur l'autopsie du corps déclara Magnus

Il allait prendre son téléphone quand le sorcier le stoppa d'un geste de la main,

\- Je connais le langage des signes maintenant sourit Magnus

\- Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que c'est à Lydia que tu devais remettre le rapport, je ne suis plus le directeur de l'institut gesticula Alec

\- Lydia n'est juste que l'émissaire pour le moment mais normalement c'est toi le directeur et c'est pour ça que je te remets ce document lâcha Magnus

Il prit le document et le remercia du regard,

\- Si tu veux me remercier il y a qu'une seule solution c'est que tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec moi proposa Magnus

Il rougit et gesticula n'importe comment ce qui fit rire le sorcier,

\- Je te taquinais mais si tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre tous les deux envoie- moi un message sourit Magnus

Il s'en alla en laissant l'oméga troublé pour l'odeur de l'Alpha, Jace rentra à la suite du sorcier.

\- Alec souffla Jace en le prenant dans ses bras

Il haleta rapidement en s'essayant de se calmer en empêchant d'être en chaleur, il empoigna le t-shirt de Jace.

\- Bien, on va aller dans l'appartement pour que tu puisses passer tes chaleurs proposa Jace

\- Non pas maintenant, emmène-moi juste dans ma chambre pour prendre ma pilule gesticula Alec difficilement en tremblant

Il le porta à moitié et l'aida en traversant rapidement la salle d'opération et atteindre la chambre, celui-ci se détacha de son parabataï et tituba vers son tiroir pour prendre ses pilules et ses potions. Il tomba parterre en se calmant doucement sous l'effet des produits, le blond s'approcha de lui en l'enlaçant doucement.

\- Ça va mieux s'inquiéta Jace

\- Tout va bien, tu peux retourner t'occuper de Clary gesticula Alec en le repoussant tout en faisant un sourire ironique

\- Alec, je sais que ces derniers temps je me suis comporté un peu comme un connard égoïste commença Jace

Il haussa un sourcil légèrement en croisant les bras,

\- Bon d'accord beaucoup proposa Jace

Il releva encore une fois son sourcil,

\- Bon d'accord j'ai été un connard égoïste ne pensant qu'à moi mais tu es mon parabataï et mon frère, en plus j'ai promis devant l'ange que je te protégerai toujours et d'être toujours pour là te soutenir alors je suis désolé pour ce que j'étais durant ses derniers jours s'excusa Jace

\- C'est vrai que c'est dur surtout que j'étais jaloux de l'attention que tu avais pour Clary alors qu'il y avait qu'Izzy, toi et moi gesticula Alec

\- Hé Alec, qu'importe ce qui se passe rien n'est plus important que toi dans ma vie, tu es mon parabataï, mon autre moitié déclara Jace en le prenant dans ses bras

Il serra son frère aussi dans ses bras,

\- En plus tu es le père de mes enfants qui me ressembleront nargua Jace en le relâchant

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui le fit rire, Jace se leva quand Alec grimpa su son dos en riant. Ils se mirent à courit dans tout l'institut comme ça, Isabelle sortit de la salle d'autopsie pour les voir les deux entrain de rigoler.

\- Je vois que ça va mieux observa Isabelle

\- Très bien même sourit Jace complice avec son frère

La sirène retentit pour signaler une présence, ils allèrent sur le moniteur. Leur sœur pianota sur le moniteur,

\- La température est moins de -20 degrés, c'est un vampire qui rode vérifia Izzy

Ils prirent leurs armes et sortirent de dehors, un homme d'origine hispanique sortit de l'ombre avec Simon dans les bras. Celui-ci était pâle,

\- Simon cria Clary en allant vers son meilleur ami

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de rôder autour de l'hôtel malgré mes avertissements et voilà ce qui s'est passé raconta le vampire

Ils le ramenèrent à l'intérieur, Clary était entrain de pleurer en disant que c'était de sa faute. Jace le rassura, le vampire était entrain de prier avant de s'asseoir.

\- Que devons-nous faire Raphaël demanda Jace en se tournant vers le vampire

\- Il y a deux options qu'il s'offre à toi Clary Fairchirld, la première est que tu le tues et la deuxième est de le faire revenir en créature de la nuit expliqua Raphaël

\- D'accord accepta Clary

Alec les laissa en remontant vers la salle d'opération, il alla dans sa chambre et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il tomba de sommeil sur son lit, le lendemain il se réveilla en grommelant. Il alla se préparer et prit ses pilules et potions avant de sortir de sa chambre, il se rendit dans la salle d'opération.

\- Si tu cherches Jace et Clary, ils ne sont pas encore rentré depuis que le terrestre s'est transformés avertie Isabelle

\- Je vois, je vais voir les parents gesticula Alec fatigué d'avance

Il se rendit dans le bureau et entendit encore une fois ses parents discuter avec Lydia, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Vous êtes sûr de votre choix demanda Lydia

\- Oui, nous avons réfléchi et c'est la meilleure solution que nous avons en plus il sait ce qu'il en coûte répondit Maryse

\- Très bien alors j'accepte votre proposition accepta Lydia

\- Fort bien se réjouit Robert

L'oméga souffla et toqua à la porte, les trois adultes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Je suis venu pour savoir si tout va bien pour le moment gesticula Alec

\- Très bien Alec, les recherches sur la coupe se poursuit toujours qu'ainsi que sur Valentin répondit Lydia

Il hocha la tête, il regarda les trois qui lui souriaient ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il sortit très vite de la salle, il marcha et regarda son téléphone en consultant les noms et il trouva le nom de Magnus. Il se mordit les lèvres et écrivit un message qu'il aimerait sortir avec lui comme il avait du temps libre, il répondit positivement. Il bifurqua dans sa chambre pour se gaver de ses pilules et de ses potions, il reçut un message de Magnus qui l'invitait dans un restaurant ce soir même. Il réfléchit sur sa future tenue, il vint dans la chambre de sa sœur qui sortait de douche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a demanda Isabelle

\- J'ai suivi tes conseils et je sors avec Magnus ce soir, je n'ai rien à me mettre gesticula Alec en rougissant

Elle lui sourit et l'emmena dans sa chambre, elle fouilla dans son placard et ressortit une chemise bleu marine avec un pantalon noir.

\- La chemise correspondra avec tes yeux et le pantalon va avec ton collier sourit Isabelle

Il la remercia en lui faisant un câlin et se souvint de ses parents,

\- Si tu es entrain de penser aux parents, ne t'en fais pas je te couvrirai pour ce soir rassura Isabelle en lui caressant la joue

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, arrivé le soir il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Magnus. Il souffla doucement pour calmer son stress et calmer ses sens, il toqua à la porte du loft du sorcier. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte habillée dans l'une de ses tenus excentriques et avec des mèches roses dans les cheveux,

\- Je t'attendais, on y va sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et le suivit dans un bar de loup-garou, ils allèrent dans un coin très intime avant de prendre leur commande.

\- Alors quoi de neuf dans ta vie en ce moment à part baby-sitter ton parabataï et la poursuite de Valentin et de la coupe demanda Magnus

\- Rien de particulier comme tu dis surveiller Jace et à être la poursuite de la coupe et de Valentin gesticula Alec

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas excitant en ce moment avec ses coincés du cul qui règne sur l'enclave grimaça Magnus

Il ria silencieusement ce qui fit sourire Magnus,

\- Tu es très beau quand tu ris complimenta Magnus

Il stoppa et rougit, il se mordit les lèvres dont l'Alpha avait hâte de goûter. Ils discutèrent de tout de rien, l'oméga se sentit se détendre au fil de la soirée. Ils rentrèrent ensemble jusqu'au loft de Magnus, il s'assit dans le canapé pendant que Magnus alla se servir deux verres. Il s'assit près de lui,

\- Où est-ce que nous en étions dans notre histoire demanda Magnus en lui donnant son verre

\- Je crois que tu parlais d'un singe dans ton histoire gesticula Alec en souriant

Il raconta ses aventures au Pérou, après avoir fini son verre Alec se leva pour partir chez lui. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, il se retourna vers le sorcier.

\- Magnus, j'ai passé une excellente soirée et je voudrais te revoir gesticula Alec en rougissant

\- Moi aussi j'ai passé une excellente soirée et j'aimerais donc je t'envoie un message pour qu'on se voie de nouveau proposa Magnus

\- D'accord d'ailleurs tu étais mon premier rencard gesticula Alec timidement

\- Ote-moi d'un doute, tu as déjà été embrassé questionna Magnus

Il secoua la tête en rougissant encore plus,

\- Viens là invita Magnus en le prenant par les coudes

Il souleva son menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'oméga fut surpris de sentir les lèvres de l'Alpha. Il se laissa à aller dans le baiser et lui répondit en imitant son partenaire, Le sorcier approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche d'Alec et il joua avec sa langue. Celui-ci poussa un soupir d'aise et il passa sa main derrière le dos de Magnus pour glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt pour le caresser doucement ce qui le fit tressaillir, l'Alpha l'attira vers lui par les pans de son pantalon. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de se séparer à bout de souffle, l'oméga était dans les nuages à cause du baiser.

\- Maintenant tu as été embrassé et on se retrouve la prochaine fois sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et sortit de l'appartement et se retourna pour embrasser Magnus de nouveau, il sourit en relâchant le sorcier.

\- Je t'envoie un message gesticula Alec rouge par son audace

Il dévala les escaliers avant de sortir de l'immeuble, le sorcier sourit et rentra dans l'appartement. Il capta un résidu de parfum dans l'air, il respira avant d'haleter fortement et se sentit excité par les légères phéromones présentes.

\- Tu es excité remarqua la voix profonde

\- Des phéromones d'Oméga, réalisa Magnus en respirant encore une fois l'odeur qui disparaissait

\- Je pense que tu as eu un Oméga dans ta piaule sans que tu le réalises conclu la voix profonde

Il ne répondit rien et alla prendre une douche froide pour se calmer, l'oméga rentra à l'institut sans se faire repérer. Il rentra dans sa chambre et prit ses pilules en sentant la douleur familière de ses chaleurs le prennent après avoir été avec l'Alpha, il se coucha dans son lit en repensant à son baiser avec Magnus. Quelques jours plus tard Isabelle était penchée sur le cadavre de damné en essayant de comprendre quand elle réalisa quelque chose, Hodge était entrain de s'entraîner quand un portail s'ouvrit un damné qui se jeta sur lui. Il se battit avec lui quand Alec et Jace vinrent lui prêter secours, il tua le damné en soupirant, la jeune fille arriva et vit le corps du damné.

\- J'arrive trop tard pour vous prévenir que c'était un piège de Valentin signala Isabelle

\- Il a envoyé ce damné pour vérifier s'il pouvait entrer dans l'institut renchérit Jace

Le noiraud hocha la tête en se tenant le bras s'étant blessé dans la lutte, ils se penchèrent tous sur le cas du cadavre sans voir Hodge ramasser quelque chose sur le corps.

\- Valentin est dans un entrepôt mais je ne sais pas où et il est avec ma mère expliqua Clary en jouant avec son pendentif en cristal

Elle expliqua les propriétés de son cristal,

\- Je pense qu'il peut te voir à travers ce cristal gesticula Alec

\- Euh hésita Clary confuse devant le langage des signes

\- Il te dit que ton pendentif te permet pas seulement de voir Valentin mais lui aussi traduit Jace en croisant les bras

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire questionna Clary

\- Donne-moi ton collier gesticula Alec en lui tendant la main

Il mit le collier en sécurité et le scella avec sa stèle,

\- C'est plus pour la sécurité de tous que je le pense gesticula Alec en regardant la rousse

\- Je te comprends ce que tu essayes de me dire compris Clary

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'opération pour regarder le moniteur, ils regardèrent les vidéos sur l'attaque sans voir celui d'Hodge.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien Valentin qui a envoyé ce damné déduit Isabelle

\- Il faut retrouver la coupe avant lui car sinon le monde obscur sera anéanti gesticula Alec

Ils soupirèrent longuement, Lydia arriva vers eux et les envoya en mission pour tuer des démons Shax dans le Queens. Ils allèrent se préparer et se rendirent vers le lieu, ils tuèrent les démons Shax et puis ils rentrèrent à l'institut. L'oméga alla dans le bureau directorial et remit son rapport à Lydia,

\- J'ai fait venir Magnus Bane à l'institut de nouveau pour qu'il puisse renforcer les barrières après l'attaque de ce damné et je voudrais que tu l'accueilles avec ton père proposa Lydia

Il hocha la tête et sortit du bureau en souriant en sachant que son Alpha allait venir vers lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la coupe retrouvée et les rendez-vous secrets d'Alec et de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia0067: Ravie que le premier rencart t'ait plu,**

 **Alec Barton: Ah les lemons tu devrais attendre pour ça c'est sûr que ce sera chaud le lemon XD concernant la voix il y aura un indice qui est ce**

 **Nono 0109: Tu as compris pour les parents d'Alec et Lydia mais pour le moment je ne le mettrai pas de tout de suite le temps que nos deux amoureux se rapprochent encore plus avant de passer au grand révélations**

 **HekateWitch1 : Eh non Magnus ne sait pas que Alec est un oméga, il a juste sentit mais il ne sais pas qui est ce comme il a beaucoup de personne qui vient à son loft donc il 'a pas fait le lien**

 **Piiya69 : Ravie que ça te plaît l'histoire et l'idée de l'appartement, la partie Vampire ? Magnus est sorcier dans l'histoire mais pour la voix l'indice est dedans**

 **Lavigne 126 : Pour la voix ça aurait pu être Ragnor ou Catarina mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre dont tu reconnaitra d'aprés l'indice que j'ai laissé**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

Alec s'entraînait avec Izzy au bâton, il l'attaqua sans cesse et elle esquiva son cou avant de sauter par-dessus son épaule pour atterrir derrière son dos pour lui donner un coup de genou. Il se retourna vite fait pour contrer son genou, il la repoussa et l'attaqua de nouveau rapidement. Elle se défendit avec son bâton et le fit tomber parterre avec son fouet, il se rattrapa sur ses mains et fit un salto-arrière, il fonça sur elle en utilisant une rune de vitesse. Elle para le coup et ils échangèrent des coups de bâtons pendant leur combat, il lui donna un coup qui la mit parterre. Il lui sourit et l'aida à se relever, elle rangea son fouet autour de son poignet avant de le laisser pour aller prendre sa douche, il se dirigea vers sa douche aussi après s'être entraîné. Il se reposa en s'asseyant sur le lit, il repensa aux derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulé depuis que Clary était rentré dans leur vie. Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la salle d'opération et vit Magnus en pleine discussion avec son père, il se mordit les lèvres en le voyant.

\- Alec, Magnus va aller renforcer les barrières de l'institut décréta Robert

\- Je comprends gesticula Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers le sorcier

Il lui sourit enjôleur ce qui fit le rougir légèrement, l'Alpha se mit en œuvre en installant les barrières de défense. Robert se trouva à ses côtés avec Alec, celui-ci était à distance pour ne pas se retrouver avec l'odeur du sorcier qui déclencherait ses chaleurs.

\- Je te remercie de mettre les barrières sur l'institut remercia Robert

\- Tu devrais attendre ma facture avant de me remercier rectifia Magnus en terminant de mettre les barrières

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu auras ton paiement rassura Robert en s'en allant

Le sorcier fit un sourire goguenard avant de se tourner vers l'oméga, il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il remarqua la blessure d'Alec sur son épaule,

\- Tu sais un petit coup de magie et ça guérit instantanément proposa Magnus en se proposant

\- C'est bon, j'ai déjà mis une Irazte dessus gesticula Alec en s'éloignant de lui

\- Comme tu veux décréta Magnus vexé

Le chasseur sût qu'il avait vexé son Alpha, il se mordit les lèvres avant de se rapprocher légèrement.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer gesticula Alec avec un regard d'excuse

\- Ce n'est rien Shadowhunter, si tu veux te faire pardonner passe ce soir à mon loft susurra Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil

Il rougit en regardant en baissant la tête légèrement, il lui fit un sourire timide.

\- Je passerai ce soir dans ton loft gesticula Alec avec un sourire timide

\- Bon eh bien maintenant je vais aller chercher ma récompense ou peut-être que tu te proposes de l'être susurra Magnus d'un ton coquin

Il rougit furieusement devant le ton coquin du sorcier, celui-ci sourit de ses rougissements.

\- J'adore tes rougissements, je ne m'en lasse pas sourit Magnus

Il rougit encore plus ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, l'oméga préféra s'éloigner de l'Alpha qui aimait le taquiner. Il alla dans le bureau pour soigner sa blessure discrètement, il ressortit du bureau et vit Magnus entrain de l'attendre. Il vérifia si personne n'était dans le coin et s'approcha doucement de lui, il l'attrapa par le col pour l'embrasser passionnément. Magnus sourit à ça intérieurement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Alec se recula légèrement en se retenant de respirer l'odeur de l'Alpha,

\- Eh bien j'ai eu mon paiement gloussa Magnus

Il rougit et se mordit les lèvres et Magnus qui regardait ses lèvres se pencha pour les capturer de nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Alec le repoussa vivement paniquer avant de se détendre en voyant sa sœur, celle-ci sourit malicieusement.

\- Votre baiser était vraiment chaud tous les deux gloussa Isabelle

\- Ton frère commence à être un très bon élève à ce sujet ricana Magnus en mettant la main sur sa taille

Elle éclata de rire devant le rougissement de son frère alors que le sorcier sourit taquin, l'oméga se reprit et regarda Isabelle.

\- Tu as besoin de moi gesticula Alec

\- Juste que Lydia attend Magnus dans son bureau pour son paiement expliqua Isabelle en regardant le sorcier

\- Eh bien je vais aller chercher mon extra parce que j'ai été récompensé dignement nargua Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui riait

Alec roula des yeux en rougissait, le sorcier partit quand il soupira doucement et respira l'odeur de Magnus qui le brûla à l'intérieur, Isabelle vint près de lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle le caressa en l'apaisant avec ses phéromones,

\- Calme-toi doucement apaisa Isabelle

Son corps se calma doucement de la chaleur avant de reculer de sa sœur, il hocha la tête pour la remercier. Magnus entra dans le bureau directorial pour voir Maryse et Lydia entrain de parler,

\- Magnus, vous êtes là remarqua Lydia

\- J'ai terminé d'installer les barrières donc personne ne pourra franchir la barrière expliqua Magnus en faisant un geste de renforcement

\- Très bien voilà ton paiement déclara Lydia en lui donnant un sac de rubis

\- Merci beaucoup, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de mon aide sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts pour faire disparaître le sac de rubis

Elles hochèrent la tête, il ressortit du bureau en se demandant de quoi elles étaient entrain de parler. Son téléphone sonna et il répondit, il se pinça le nez en soupirant fatiguer. Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui,

\- Tu t'en vas gesticula Alec

\- Oui, je dois intervenir en tant qu'Alpha dans une bagarre et je sens que je vais être encore plus fatigué après soupira Magnus en se pinçant le nez

\- Je passerai te voir ce soir quand j'aurai fini mon service et tu n'as pas fini de me raconter l'histoire de pirates que tu étais entrain de me raconter gesticula Alec en souriant

Magnus vit le sourire de l'oméga ce qui lui redonna l'énergie et fit battre son cœur, il lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Je t'attendrai avec plaisir à mon loft sourit Magnus

Il lui sourit et lui fit signe du pouce, le sorcier était sur le point de sortir quand une légère phéromone d'Alec vint le titiller le nez. Il s'enflamma légèrement à l'odeur,

\- Encore cette odeur d'oméga, je me demande qui détient cette odeur se demanda Magnus en sortant

L'air frais de l'extérieur le calma avant qu'il se dirige vers un quartier et il arriva pour voir Luke et Raphaël entrain de se disputer,

\- Ça suffit, je ne veux pas avoir une migraine à cause de vos disputes alors quel est la situation pour que vous deviez m'appeler demanda Magnus en les regardant froidement

Ils expliquèrent la situation, le sorcier soupira encore une fois de dépit.

\- Chaque fois c'est la même rengaine avec vos deux espèces, vous ne pouvez pas faire la paix ensemble juste pour une fois s'exclama Magnus irrité

\- Notre haine est trop ancré pour qu'on fasse la paix refusa Raphaël

\- Je vois mais bon Raphaël reste sur ton territoire avec ton clan et défends-les de s'approcher de celle de Luke qui fera la même chose avec sa meute et si j'entends que l'un de vos membre de votre clan respectif a enfreint mes ordres je l'éviscère menaça Magnus en prenant ses yeux de chat

Ils hochèrent la tête et baissèrent la tête légèrement en signe de soumission devant leur Alpha, celui-ci retourna chez lui et se servit un verre d'alcool. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en le sirotant en paix, il entendit un rire sarcastique dans son loft.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire au lieu de m'espionner sans cesse rouspéta Magnus

\- C'est fascinant ce que tu fais, en plus d'être le grand sorcier de Greenwich tu es l'Alpha le plus dominant de ce monde celui où il est considéré comme le maître parmi les cinq espèces gloussa la voix profonde

\- Je suis le grand sorcier de Brooklyn pas de Greenwich corrigea Magnus en fermant les yeux

\- Désolé, j'ai manqué de subtilité alors avec ton petit joujou comment ça va demanda la voix

\- Très bien, je fais preuve de délicatesse avec lui car je suis son premier répondit Magnus

\- Quel délice une vierge susurra la voix profonde

\- Tu me donne envies de gerber quand tu fais ça grimaça Magnus

Il entendit un rire moqueur qui s'intensifia avant de se calmer, il soupira encore plus avant de repenser à la voix. Alec regardait les activités démoniaques sur le moniteur, il vérifia l'heure et se leva pour aller dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il ne la vit pas dans sa chambre et la chercha partout et la trouva dans la cuisine penchée sur un livre de cuisine, il claqua la langue pour signaler sa présence. Elle leva la tête vers lui,

\- Alec, papa m'a ramené ce livre de recettes d'Idris sourit Isabelle

Il se demanda ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de son père pour qu'il ramène ce livre pour sa sœur et s'il voulait vraiment les faire tuer,

\- Je le vois gesticula Alec

\- Tu avais besoin de moi demanda Isabelle

Il regarda si personne n'était autour,

\- Je sors ce soir pour me rendre chez Magnus gesticula Alec

\- C'est d'accord, ne t'en fais pas je te couvre auprès de nos parents et s'il y a un souci avec Jace je t'appelle rassura Isabelle

\- Merci gesticula Alec

\- Par contre préviens Jace où tu te rends ce soir averti Isabelle

Il grimaça légèrement en pensant à son parabataï, il se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci. Il toqua à la porte et fut frapper par l'odeur d'Alpha de Jace qui régnait dans la chambre, il fronça de dégoût à l'odeur. Il remercia leur lien de parabataï qui les protégeait de leur odeurs mutuelles, le blond sortit de la douche avec une serviette autour de ses hanches.

\- Je croyais que c'était Clary conclu Jace

\- Rhabilles-toi au lieu de me faire voir ta collection privée gesticula Alec en grimaçant de dégoût

\- Oh mais tu ne disais pas ça hier soir dans cet élan de passion qu'on a eu nargua Jace

\- Tu crois que le divorce de parabataï existe parce que je fais une demande tout de suite gesticula Alec

\- Ouais c'est ça fait donc cela, tu m'as épousé que pour mon argent ricana Jace

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble alors que seul le rire de Jace résonnait dans la pièce alors que ceux d'Alec étaient silencieux, le blond se rhabilla et le noiraud s'assit sur son lit.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Jace

\- Je voulais te dire quelque chose, je suis enfin je sors ni plus et ni moins avec Magnus gesticula Alec

\- Oh je vois, je savais que ça allait arriver vu qu'il te faisait du rentre-dedans sans jeu de mots ricana Jace

Comme seule réponse il lui fit un doigt d'honneur, il ria de nouveau avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait que tu es questionna Jace inquiet

\- Non pour le moment il ne sait pas que je suis un oméga mais je ne veux pas lui dire pour le moment gesticula Alec avec un regard hésitant

\- Je pense que c'est un bon Alpha en plus il est le plus dominant du monde obscur ce qui veut dire qu'il est considéré comme le maître expliqua Jace

\- Je connais tout ça mais j'ai peur qu'il ne me voie que comme une machine à faire des bébés ou qu'il me revendique comme il est un Alpha gesticula Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- Alec, je te jure que Magnus n'est pas comme ça et puis s'il te fait du mal je jure sur l'ange que je lui taillade sa gueule Alpha ou pas promit Jace en mettant la main sur son épaule

Il lui fit un sourire de remerciement, le blond vint le serrer dans ses bras en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter comme il a promis à son frère après avoir découvert sa nature.

\- Je t'aime frangin confia Jace

Il le serra aussi pour lui répondre la même chose, Clary entra dans la chambre en brandissant un papier.

\- Jace, je sais où est la coupe oups je dérange demanda Clary

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas rassura Jace en relâchant

Elle lui expliqua son pouvoir en lui montrant en plongeant sa main dans la feuille où il y avait une tasse de thé et la retira, ils étaient impressionnés et avertirent Isabelle. Ils se préparèrent pour aller chercher la coupe, ils appelèrent Luke qui leur répondit que la coupe était au poste de police.

\- Comment on va faire pour entrer questionna Isabelle après que la première tentative

\- On peut demander à Magnus de nous téléporter dans les locaux proposa Clary

\- Et aussi de nous amener la coupe tant que tu es gesticula Alec n'aimant pas que la rousse utilise son sorcier

\- Alec gronda Isabelle

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit demanda Clary

\- Rien d'important, j'ai un plan déclara Jace

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment après qu'Isabelle ait fait son numéro de charme au garde, ils récupérèrent la coupe et se rendirent dehors. Ils rentèrent à l'institut avec la coupe et la remirent à Lydia,

\- Bien jouer maintenant il nous reste juste à trouver Valentin pour l'arrêter et ensuite ce sera finis ainsi les choses rentreront dans l'ordre sourit Lydia

\- Justement Valentin détient ma mère quelque part dans un entrepôt et je ne sais pas lequelle déclara Clary énervé

\- Je comprends mais pour le moment l'enclave va faire tout son possible pour le retrouver rassura Lydia

Elle hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, Alec sortit de la pièce et fit signe à sa fratrie qu'il allait rejoindre Magnus à son loft. Il toqua à la porte, le sorcier ouvrit la porte et le vit avant de l'inviter à entrer dans le loft.

\- Alors à ce qui paraît vous avez retrouvés la coupe mortelle lança Magnus

\- Oui, et je commençais à être désespéré de ne plus trouver cette fichue coupe gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Ce qui fait que l'institut doit être plus vigilant à l'avenir au sein de l'enclave contre Valentin si celui-ci à des espions partout conseilla Magnus

\- Je sais gesticula Alec

\- Un petit verre proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie gesticula Alec en souriant

Il fit deux verres avant de tendre son verre à Alec, il s'assit près de lui.

\- Alors où on en était dans mes histoires demanda Magnus en souriant

\- Nous étions où tu me racontes une histoire de pirates gesticula Alec

\- Ah oui je me souviens se rappela Magnus

Il lui raconta ses aventures au Pérou ce qui le fit rire et sourire en même temps, le sorcier adorait le voir rire même si c'était silencieux. Il le regarda profondément, il s'approcha doucement en mettant les mains autour de sa gorge. L'oméga commença à paniquer doucement en le regardant,

\- Je pourrais vérifier quelque chose concernant tes cordes vocales proposa Magnus

Il cligna des yeux et accepta en avalant sa salive, l'Alpha claqua des doigts et examina la gorge de son petit ami. Il fronça les sourcils en l'examinant avant de retirer ses mains de sa gorge, Alec l'observa curieusement.

\- C'est que je pensais tes cordes vocales ne sont jamais développés et ne peut être réparé par magie décréta Magnus

Alec le regarda sidéré par ses paroles, il cligna des yeux en le regardant avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je voulais savoir quel aurait été le son de ta voix si je le réparais avec ma magie mais je n…stoppa Magnus

Le chasseur sauta sur lui en le plaquant sur le canapé en le serrant dans ses bras, il cligna des yeux confus avant de comprendre la situation. Il frotta la main dans son dos pour le réconforter, Alec se remit assis sur le canapé en essuyant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Personne n'avait essayé de réparer ma voix et ça me touche que tu aies essayé de le faire gesticula Alec les yeux brillants

\- Pour te dire franchement Alexander, personne que ce soit homme ou femme n'ont débloqué quelques choses de fort en moi à part toi. J'avais mis un mur autour de mon cœur et maintenant tu es arrivé dans ma vie et le mur commence à s'effriter confia Magnus

Alec s'approcha de lui doucement et l'embrassa légèrement, l'Alpha le retient par la nuque pour approfondir l'échange. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, Magnus dévia ses lèvres pour embrasser le carré de sa mâchoire ce qui le fit gémir doucement, il revint l'embrasser passionnément. Alec se laissa aller quand il ressentit la douce chaleur familière au creux de ses reins, il se tendit et mit fin au baiser.

\- Il faut que j'y aille gesticula Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il le raccompagna à sa porte et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de partir, Alec se sentit humide dans son pantalon à la suite des baisers de son petit ami. Il envoya un message à sa sœur avant d'aller à l'appartement qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble, il s'assit parterre en l'attendant. Il commença à suer dans ses vêtements en sentant ses chaleurs revenir au galop après avoir passé du temps avec Magnus, il était complètement en nage. La porte s'ouvrit sur Isabelle qui entra dans l'appartement, elle ne chercha pas son frère bien longtemps en le voyant complètement sur le sol en nage et le pantalon déformé et humide.

\- Alec, je suis là maintenant ça va aller apaisa Isabelle en l'aidant

\- Jace gesticula Alec tremblant

Il est à l'institut et il va venir nous rejoindre ne t'en fait pas j'ai dit à Lydia que je te rejoins sur le terrain pour une mission que tu voulais faire expliqua Isabelle en l'amenant dans la salle de bain

\- J'ai besoin de lui Izzy, appelle-lui je le veux en moi gesticula Alec tremblant de plaisir

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se rendit dans la cabine de douche, elle le tient en restant sous l'eau glacée pour le refroidir. Il la tient comme une bouée de sauvetage, la jeune femme sentit la chaleur corporelle de son frère descendre et lui injecta le produit de suppressions de chaleur. L'oméga se redressa doucement encore sous l'eau et se sentit vaseux par le produit,

\- Ça va mieux s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Ça va mieux maintenant gesticula Alec d'un regard rassurant

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, Jace entra dans la salle de bain. Il vint le serrer dans ses bras en l'apaisant avec ses phéromones,

\- Tout va bien apaisa Jace

Il hocha la tête en le serrant aussi, il lui donna un sac contenant des vêtements sec. Il se changea rapidement et sortit en se rendant dans le salon vide,

\- On peut y aller maintenant gesticula Alec

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, ils soupirèrent de soulagement en remerciant l'ange que leurs parents étaient repartia à Idris le soir même de ce fait ils pouvaient respirer un peu. Ils se rendirent dans la salle d'opération, Lydia débarqua dans la salle.

\- Alec, je vous cherchais partout au sujet de votre mission sur le terrain demanda Lydia

\- J'ai parti enquêter à Brooklyn comme je suspectais certaines choses dont j'avais entendues parler mais il n'y avait rien gesticula Alec en mentant facilement

\- Très bien, j'attends votre rapport sur mon bureau demain déclara Lydia

Il acquiesça et regarda la jeune blonde tourner les talons, il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Jace en le voyant dans ses pensées

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre nos parents et Lydia, ils parlaient de quelques choses qu'elle avait acceptées et je me demande ce que c'est gesticula Alec

\- Peut-être une demande de retour à Idris supposa Isabelle en croisant les bras

Il haussa les épaules et salua sa fratrie pour se rendre dans sa chambre pour se reposer, le produit de la seringue le rendait toujours somnolent. Il s'écroula sur son lit en s'endormant, le lendemain il se réveilla et se prépara. Il prit ses pilules et ses potions et rejoignit sa sœur à la salle d'opération, il tourna la tête quand il vit Méliorn arriver avec deux gardes qui l'escortaient. Il claqua la langue pour signaler Isabelle, celle-ci vit son petit ami présent dans l'institut et se dirigea vers lui. Elle discuta avec lui,

\- Méliorn, je suis l'émissaire de l'enclave et je vous ai fait venir à l'institut pour vous interroger sur l'implication de votre peuple avec Valentin informa Lydia en venant

\- Comment ça questionna Isabelle confuse

\- Tout ceci relève de l'enclave mademoiselle Lightwood décréta Lydia en faisant signe au garde d'emmener Méliorn

\- Elle jeta un regard furieux à la blonde, elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Comment elle peut faire ça s'exclama Isabelle

\- On va essayer de le libérer, je vais voir Jace prévint Alec

Il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement et chercha son parabataï partout, il pensa à son lien quand il comprit qu'il n'était pas à l'institut. Il courra vers la pièce où il avait caché le collier de Clary, il vit la disparition du collier qu'ainsi que la carte du tarot de la coupe. Il jura silencieusement avant de retourner vers Izzy,

\- Jace a disparu avec Clary en emportant la coupe et son collier gesticula Alec paniqué

\- Calme-toi, on va essayer de le retrouver conseilla Izzy

Ils essayèrent de le localiser mais aucun signal du blond, entre-temps Méliorn fut arrêté par Lydia pour avoir menti à l'enclave de ce fait il fut envoyé à la cité des os. Alec et Izzy le firent libérer discrètement sans que personne ne le sache en disant que des troupes les avaient attaqués, Lydia les crus. L'oméga était furieux contre son frère, il se rendit chez son Alpha pour s'apaiser. Il toqua à la porte qui fut ouvert par Magnus,

\- Alexander, tu arrive tôt aujourd'hui remarqua Magnus

\- Je te dérange gesticula Alec

\- Tu ne me dérange jamais chéri alors entre invita Magnus avec le sourire

Il trouva du matériel de potion sur la table basse, il pointa le doigt vers les potions.

\- C'est pour des clients que j'ai répondit Magnus à sa question silencieuse

Il hocha la tête en s'affalant sur le canapé en soupirant, le sorcier vint vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- C'est Jace, il a pris la coupe et le pendentif de Clary en allant avec je ne sais où. Le pire c'est qu'il ne pense pas à nous en préférant écouter cette fille dit gesticula Alec furieux

\- C'est vrai que blondi est dictée par ses hormones d'Alpha, ne t'en fais pas il va refaire surface ensuite tu lui mettras un très bon coup de pied aux fesses nargua Magnus

Il éclata de rire en silence et le regarda avec le sourire, le sorcier se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je me sens bien avec toi gesticula Alec

\- Ah bon sourit Magnus

Il sourit pour confirmer ses dires, il resta un moment avec lui avant de rentrer à l'institut. Izzy l'attendait devant l'entrée avec un visage soucieux,

\- Ça va gesticula Alec

\- Jace est rentré avec Clary et ils ont trouvé Valentin, bien sûr la coupe est toujours là mais il refuse de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé et il c'est s'enfermer dans sa chambre de même pour Clary raconta Izzy

\- Je vais attendre pour le voir parce que je sens que je vais l'étriper sur place si je vais le voir maintenant gesticula Alec

Elle roula des yeux devant l'air renfrogné de son frère mais comprit vu le tour de cochon que le blond avait joué contre eux, pendant ce temps Magnus se rendit dans un bar pour la réunion hebdomadaire avec les quatre représentants étant Alpha le plus dominant du monde obscur. Il sentit la migraine l'assaillir en entendant Raphaël et Luke se chamailler comme des enfants,

\- Ça suffit, si vous vous voulez pas que je vous transforme en cochon d'inde fermez là ordonna Magnus avec ses yeux de chat

Ils se turent devant leur Alpha, Méliorn baissa la tête légèrement soumis devant lui puis ils débutèrent la réunion.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'e pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'empoisonnement d'Alec et la culpabilité de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu et pour la voix je laisse encore le suspens dessus XD**

 **Maia 0067: Suspens, suspens, mystère, mystère XD pour le mariage il aura lieu mais d'une autre manière que j' imaginai**

 **Alec Barton: Bien sur que c'est à propos du mariage et je vais faire comme dans la série mais par contre pour l'intervention de Magnus sera un peu plus badass que la série**

 **Lavigne 126 : Pas de lemon pour le moment car je veux vous faire frustrer que je décide de mettre un lemon bien chaud XD**

 **Piiya69: Oui, c'est bien l'appartement -là pour le moment tu n'es pas la seule à me demander cette question alors que j'ai laisser des indices XD**

 **Nono 0109: Ne t'en fais pas Magnus est là pour tout gérer et Alec va être encore chaud bouillant dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

Alec s'entraînait sur le sac de boxe en pensant à ses coups, il s'arrêta en passant la main dans ses cheveux humides par l' soupira en prenant sa serviette pour s'essuyer et boire un peu d'eau, il s'assit parterre en pensant à son parabataï. Celui-ci l'avait avoué que Valentin avait voulu leur tendre un piège qu'ils avaient réussi à déjouer mais le chef du cercle leur avait révélé leur lien du sang en disant qu'ils étaient frères et sœur, ça avait été un choc pour la rousse et le blond. Ils étaient revenus sans se parler de ce qui s'était passé, ils purent retrouver Jocelyn qui était endormi dans un cocon protecteur. Luke passait assez souvent la voir dans l'institut à l'infirmerie, Clary était assez souvent aussi au chevet de sa mère. Magnus lui proposa de l'aider en essayant de retrouver le sorcier qui avait fait l'envoûtement, l'oméga sourit béat en pensant à son petit ami. Il vivait un plein rêve avec le sorcier, celui-ci l'emmenait dans les restaurants de chaque pays pour goûter leurs spécialités culinaires. Il se releva de sa position en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour prendre sa douche, il la prit et ressortit pour s'habiller en prenant ses pilules et ses potions. Il entendit toquer à la porte et il cacha en vitesse ses pilules et potions, il claqua la langue et vit que c'était Izzy.

\- Coucou, désolé de te déranger mais Lydia nous envoie en mission, il y a des démons à éliminer et Jace est partant pour la mission expliqua Isabelle

\- J'arrive gesticula Alec en souriant

Il s'habilla et suivit sa sœur dans la salle d'armes, il vit son parabataï entrain de prendre ses épées séraphiques. Il se plaça devant lui pour qu'il puisse voir ses signes,

\- Est-ce que ça va gesticula Alec

\- T'inquiète, je vais bien rassura Jace en tapotant sur son épaule

Il hocha la tête et le suivit, ils se rendirent dans le Bronx. Ils tombèrent sur un démon Eidolon, Alec tira sur ses flèches pour protéger sa sœur et son frère. Celui-ci trancha les tentacules du démon alors qu'Isabelle l'électrocuta avec son fouet, ils terrassèrent le démon.

\- Ce que je déteste l'ichor des démons grimaça Isabelle

\- Il n'y a pas que toi on dirait qu'on s'est baigné dans la crasse de démon renchérit Jace

Le chasseur roula des yeux avant de marcher, il reçut un message de Magnus.

\- Un message de Magnus demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, il me dit qu'il ne peut pas me voir étant occupé ce soir comme il a une réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur gesticula Alec

\- C'est vrai qu'il doit gérer les conflits et les demandes de tous comme il est l'Alpha dominant de tout le monde obscur ajouta Jace

\- D'ailleurs quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire pour ta seconde nature questionna Isabelle en se tournant vers son frère

\- Je ne sais pas Izzy j'ai envie de lui dire mais j'ai peur qu'il veuille me marquer après gesticula Alec

Elle soupira longuement et s'approcha de son frère en mettant la main dans son dos pour le réconforter,

\- Magnus n'est pas comme ça, tu le sais non vu que tu es toujours avec lui rassura Izzy

\- Puis il est ta parité alors jamais il ne te fera de mal renchéri Jace

\- Je le sais gesticula Alec

\- Parle-lui de ta nature et je suis sûr qu'il sera plus amoureux de toi conseilla Isabelle

Il rougit devant le conseil de sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'Alpha. Celui-ci était en pleine réunion avec les représentants de chaque espèce. Raphaël était entrain de parler l'incident avec son clan, ils discutèrent quand ils abordèrent le sujet de la coupe.

\- La coupe a été retrouvée et il est au sein de l'institut averti Luke

\- Qu'importe où il est du moment que Valentin ne menace pas le monde répliqua Raphaël

\- Malheureusement l'enclave devra rester vigilant parce qu'on se sait pas si Valentin des ses sbires partout renchérit Méliorn

\- C'est bizarre d'entendre ça de ta bouche Méliorn, je croyais que les fées se rangeaient toujours du côté des gagnants critiqua Luke

\- Je ne fais qu'obéir à la reine répondit Méliorn calmement

Magnus les laissa parler tranquillement, il tapota le bout de son doigt sur la table légèrement d'un rythme régulier.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Magnus demanda Raphaël

\- Ce que je dis c'est de nous méfier des chasseurs d'ombres en ce moment du fait que Valentin est toujours en liberté conseilla Magnus

\- Malgré que tu sortes avec l'un d'eux se moqua Méliorn avec un sourire narquois

Raphaël et Luke le regardèrent étonnés par la révélation de Méliorn, celui-ci regarda l'Alpha dans les yeux.

\- Tu sors avec l'un des Lightwood car je reconnais l'odeur d'Isabelle sur toi remarqua Méliorn

\- C'est vrai que je sors avec un chasseur surtout avec un Lightwood mais ce n'est pas avec cette chère Isabelle que je sors mais je sors avec son frère révéla Magnus -en souriant

\- Le blond grimaça le vampire

\- Non, je sors avec Alexander rectifia Magnus

\- Sérieusement est-ce que Maryse sait que tu sors avec son fils demanda Luke

\- Non, mais je compte sur votre discrétion pour que ma relation avec son fils n'atteigne pas ses oreilles proposa Magnus

\- Comme tu voudras accepta Luke

Les deux autres hommes hochèrent la tête, le sorcier proposa un autre sujet à traiter en réunion. Il termina et rentra chez lui, il se servit un verre alcool en s'asseyant sur son canapé. Il entendit un portail s'ouvrir et vit une femme bleue aux cheveux blancs sortir du portail, il sourit en la regardant.

\- Ma petite myrtille, ça fait un bail alors ton voyage en Afrique salua Magnus

\- Très ennuyant à vrai dire, sers-moi un verre de ton cocktail que je te raconte mon voyage proposa Catarina en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil

Il ricana et lui servit son cocktail avant de discuter ensemble, Alec était dans sa chambre entrain de jouer avec sa stèle. Il était entrain de réfléchir sur sa future révélation à Magnus, il soupira en s'allongeant. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Alec, on nous envoie en mission, tu viens proposa Jace

Il lui montra son pouce et se leva de son lit, il prit sa stèle avant de prendre ses pilules et ses potions. Il entra dans la salle d'armes pour récupérer son arc et ses flèches, ils allèrent chasser ensemble avec Clary. Celle-ci avec Jace ne se parlait pas encore,

\- On va se séparer proposa Isabelle

\- Je viens avec toi répondirent Jace et Clary en même temps

L'un pour aller avec Alec et l'autre avec Isabelle, les deux se regardèrent entre eux avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ok articula Isabelle estomaquée

Alec gloussa à la même pensée que sa sœur et suivit son parabataï pour chercher le démon, ils marchèrent dans les égouts.

\- Je te remercie de ne pas me demander pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai proposé remercia Jace

\- Je te connais par cœur mais il faut que tu lui parles à un moment donné gesticula Alec

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec elle, je l'ai embrassé en même temps j'avais envie d'elle et ne me lance pas sur ce sujet d'envie s'il te plait grimaça Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas on sait ce que c'est d'avoir une sœur qui a l'air d'une beauté pour tout le monde alors que c'est une horreur au réveil gesticula Alec

\- Ça s'est vrai qu'Izzy est une vraie horreur le matin rigola Jace

Ils rigolèrent dans les égouts avant que quelques choses les percutent tous les deux en les envoyant contre le mur, Jace se releva et vit le démon qui revenait à la charge. Alec le défendit en envoyant une flèche dans l'œil du démon, le blond trancha l'une des tentacules du démon. Un fouet vint s'enrouler autour du cou du démon qui l'électrifia, l'une des tentacules vint percuter Alec qui l'envoya un peu plus loin. Clary sauta sur le démon et le tua sur place, il fut réduit en cendres.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Jace

Il claqua la langue doucement pour prévenir sa position, son parabataï vint près de lui et l'examina. Son bras s'était fracturé et il avait une grande blessure sur le flanc de sa cuisse,

\- Attends je vais te soigner rassura Jace en sortant sa stèle

Il le soigna ce qui le fit gémir de douleur, il l'aida à se relever.

\- Je te remercie gesticula Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas rassura Jace

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, l'oméga alla dans sa chambre pour se nettoyer de l'odeur des égouts. Il s'écroula sur son lit pour dormir épuisé par la journée, le lendemain il se réveilla et se prépara et rejoignit la salle d'opération après avoir pris sa pilule. Il amena son rapport pour Lydia qui était entrain de lire des documents officiels pour l'enclave, il toqua à la porte pour qu'il puisse rentrer.

\- Alec bonjour salua Lydia avec un sourire

\- Bonjour Lydia, je suis venue te rapporter le rapport de la mission d'hier soir gesticula Alec en montrant le papier

\- Justement j'allais te le demander sourit Lydia

\- C'est plus dur d'être au bureau que d'être sur le terrain car tu dois gérer plusieurs affaires en même temps gesticula Alec en constatant

\- C'est vrai, a ce qui paraît toutes les filles d'Idris veulent te rencontrer comme tes parents veulent que tu te maries dévoila Lydia

\- Eh merde gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- On dirait que l'idée ne t'emballe pas remarqua Lydia

\- Pas vraiment de l'idée de me marier gesticula Alec en grimaçant

\- Mes parents voulaient aussi me marier révéla Lydia

\- Et gesticula Alec

\- Disons que ça ne c'est pas très bien terminé pour eux et de plus je suis tombée amoureuse et épouser l'homme de ma vie John Monteverde. Nous devions prendre la direction de l'institut de Lisbonne mais il a été tué et j'ai tout perdu l'homme que j'aime et le boulot de mes rêves raconta Lydia avec un visage triste

\- Je suis désolé gesticula Alec avec un visage compatissant

\- Ce n'est rien de plus John était un très bon Alpha pour moi sourit Lydia

Il hocha la tête et haussa la tête pour la laisser dans son travail, il alla dans la salle d'opération où Izzy était entrain regarder le moniteur.

\- Coucou alors demanda Isabelle en le regardant

\- Alors quoi gesticula Alec

\- Magnus et toi, vous sortez ce soir questionna Isabelle avec un sourire malicieux

\- Moins fort Izzy, tu veux que l'institut le sache et rapporte tout à maman gesticula Alec les yeux gros

\- Qu'importe ce que maman dira, elle n'a qu'aller se faire voir avec ses règles. Ça fait longtemps que l'honneur des Lightwood est perdu avec leurs erreurs avec le cercle déclara Isabelle

\- Donc tu le savais gesticula Alec

\- Bien sûr que je le savais, c'est papa qui me l'a dit après que Jace s'est fait la malle avec Clary pour la coupe je crois raconta Isabelle

\- Je te comprends mais bon je n'ai pas envie que maman le sache parce que si elle s'est que je vois Magnus et que je suis tu sais quoi alors ce sera la fin gesticula Alec en soupirant triste

\- Si entre-temps Magnus te marque, elle ne pourrait rien faire rassura Isabelle

Il rougit en pensant à la marque de son Alpha, il se mordit les lèvres en pensant au sorcier. Il avala sa salive, il arrêta de penser après avoir senti la chaleur familière entre ses jambes. Isabelle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer, elle lui caressa son dos. Il respira son odeur d'Alpha ce qui l'apaisa doucement, l'odeur de sa sœur avait une odeur maternelle qu'elle arborait en sa présence. Elle le relâcha et le regarda avec le sourire,

\- Ça va mieux demanda Izzy

\- Ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec

\- Evite trop de penser à Magnus parce que tu es entrain de tomber en chaleur à chaque fois que tu penses à lui nargua Isabelle

Il rougit fortement et se retourna pour partir en entendant le rire moqueur de sa sœur, il sortit de l'institut le soir après avoir prévenu la jeune femme. Il tapota à la porte de Magnus, celui-ci ouvrit la porte sur son petit ami. Il l'embrassa tendrement et le laissa entrer,

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Je vais bien, enfin on continue de chercher Valentin et le sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn gesticula Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- J'affine aussi les recherches de mon côté aussi ne t'en fais pas j'ai quelque supposition sur qui est le sorcier commenta Magnus

\- Mais comment même ça vas toi gesticula Alec

\- Très bien même à part quelques réunions ennuyantes où je dois participer en tant qu'Alpha dominant du monde obscur et régler quelques problèmes, j'ai géré mes clients en tant que grand sorcier. Pour dire une semaine très chargée pour moi lamenta Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui as eu une semaine chargée figures-toi que Clary et Jace sont frères et sœurs d'après les révélations de Valentin gesticula Alec

\- Ouch, ça a dû faire un coup de poing dans le ventre pour ton parabataï comme il avait l'air accro à Biscuit mais je trouve que tu as plus de charme que lui complimenta Magnus

Il rougit légèrement devant le compliment de Magnus,

\- Ce que j'aime tes rougissement, ils sont tellement adorable gloussa Magnus en se penchant vers lui

\- Je ne suis pas adorable, je suis un Shadowhunter gesticula Alec rouge

\- Oui, un Shadowhunter adorable sourit Magnus

Il rougit encore plus avant que l'Alpha capture ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser, Alec devenait de plus en plus accro aux lèvres de son Alpha. Celui-ci adorait embrasser le chasseur, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de l'embrasser était vital. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils allèrent s'embrasser encore quand le téléphone d'Alec sonna pour signaler un message. Il prit son téléphone pour lire le message,

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai une mission gesticula Alec

\- Vas-y Shadowhunter, je ne bougerai pas d'ici sourit Magnus

Il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres avant de partir, il retrouva son frère et sa sœur ainsi que la rousse et le vampire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait là lui gesticula Alec en pointant vers Simon

\- Ne commence pas Alec soupira Isabelle

Ils allèrent enquêter quand ils tombèrent sur un démon Abaddon, ils le combattirent. Alec tira des flèches sur le démon qui l'envoya dans le mur, il était complètement sonné avant de se relever quand il vit Jace sauter sur le démon pou pour l'immobiliser. Il prit sa lame et fonça sur le démon, celui-ci se débarrassa de Jace et évita le coup d'Alec. L'un de ses tentacules vint le frapper par-derrière avant de le projeter contre une benne à ordure, Simon sauta sur le démon avant d'être repoussé ce qui fit que Jace en profita pour le tuer. Izzy se précipita sur son frère, elle l'examina et vit la morsure du démon à son cou. Elle mit une rune de guérison et vit que ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle paniqua.

\- Jace appela Isabelle

Le blond s'approcha et essaya de mettre une nouvelle rune,

\- Il faut qu'on aille à l'institut maintenant, il a été empoisonné constata Jace

Ils se rendirent à l'institut et ils le mirent dans sa chambre, Lydia arriva dans la chambre.

\- J'ai contacté Magnus pour qu'il vienne le soigner décréta Lydia

\- Merci Lydia remercia Isabelle en essayant de maintenir son frère en vie

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, Jace donna un coup de poing de rage dans le mur avant de tomber à genoux.

\- JACE cria Clary

\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû le protéger s'exclama Jace en commençant à pleurer

Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, Simon observait la scène avec jalousie.

\- Je lui avais promis de veiller sur lui sanglota Jace dans les bras de Clary

\- Simon maintient la serviette sur la plaie s'il te plait demanda Isabelle

Il déglutit avant d'appuyer sur la plaie, elle alla vers son autre frère et se mit devant lui en lui prenant son visage.

\- Jace, ce n'est pas ta faute. Il a voulu venir te sauver de ses griffes, il te protège comme tu le protèges alors cesse de te culpabiliser car il sait que tu l'aimes et que tu seras là pour lui mais en ce moment il a besoin de toi consola Isabelle en le regardant dans les yeux

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour aller au chevet d'Alec, il lui prit sa main en essayant de calmer sa douleur par leur lien de parabataï. Un chasseur d'ombre entra dans la salle avec Magnus qui retroussa ses manches tout de suite en voyant l'état de son petit ami,

\- Espèce de stupide Nephilims insulta Magnus entre ses dents en regardant son copain

\- S'il te plait Magnus sauve-le supplia Isabelle

\- Tu crois que je vais le laisser mourir déclara Magnus

Il claqua des doigts et envoya sa magie sur le corps d'Alec pour le soigner,

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul pour le guérir en plus Luke et Raphaël sont là pour biscuit et Sheldon décréta Magnus

\- C'est Simon corrigea Simon

Il ne répondit pas trop concentrer à soigner l'oméga, tous sortirent de la pièce en le laissant. Les yeux de l'Alpha disparu pour prendre sa marque de sorcier, il se concentra encore plus pour détruire tous le poison qu'il avait à l'intérieur de son petit ami. Il stoppa sa magie en soupirant de fatigue, il s'assit sur son lit pour lui caresser le visage.

\- Stupide Nephilims, tu as intérêt de revenir très vite si tu ne veux pas que je te prive de mes lèvres commenta Magnus

Il se pencha vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser légèrement, il se releva et continua de prodiguer ses soins sur les blessures légères. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant une signature magique au sein du corps d'Alec, il supprima la signature magique quand une odeur florale mélangée avec du miel embauma la pièce. Il renifla l'odeur en se léchant les lèvres, il chercha l'origine quand il trouva que les phéromones provenaient d'Alec. Il ressentit son côté Alpha prendre le pas sur son esprit,

- **MIEN, MIEN, MIEN** cria l'esprit

Il le repoussa assez difficilement ne voulant pas faire de mal à son petit ami, il lui caressa la joue de nouveau.

\- Oh Alexander, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit demanda Magnus

La porte s'ouvrit sur Isabelle, l'Alpha regarda la sœur de l'oméga. Elle lui prit la main en le serrant,

\- Est-ce que ça va aller pour lui s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Ça va aller, quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que ton frère est un oméga Isabelle questionna Magnus en la regardant froidement

Elle sursauta devant le regard froid du sorcier, elle se leva et ferma la porte pour ne pas qu'on entende leur conversation.

\- Je suis désolée qu'il t'ait menti mais comprend le Magnus, on lui a toujours dit qu'il allait devenir un Alpha où béta mais à l'âge de 13 ans il est devenu un Oméga. Il avait peur qu'on sache qu'il était un faible oméga en plus de son handicap, alors je l'ai aidé à cacher sa vraie nature et ensuite Jace la découvert plus tard. Il lui a proposé d'être son parabataï pour le protéger, on sait jurer Jace et moi de toujours le protéger devant l'ange. Il a toujours manqué de confiance en lui à cause de son handicap et de sa nature expliqua Isabelle en caressant les cheveux de son frère

\- Je comprends sa peur et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait peur de me le dire, l'enclave est vraiment une bande de connards à toujours penser que les omégas sont des êtres faibles juste bon à procréer alors qu'ils sont précieux et ils ont plus de pouvoirs que nous tous réunis surtout les hommes grinça Magnus

Elle le regarda avec un sourire heureux sur le visage en entendant les mots de l'Alpha,

\- Mon frère à bien de la chance que tu sois sa parité avoua Isabelle

Le sorcier le regarda choqué devant les paroles de la jeune femme,

\- Attends-tu veux dire que je suis sa parité questionna Magnus

\- Tu n'avais pas compris pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait te voir chaque fois qu'il était libre et qu'il partait de chez toi assez tôt avec les joues rouges énuméra Isabelle

\- Tu veux dire qu'il était en chaleur en ma présence conclue Magnus

Elle hocha la tête, le sorcier regarda son petit ami endormi sur le lit. Il réfléchissait et comprit les comportements étranges de celui-ci quand il était avec lui, de son côté à lui il ne savait pas comment il pouvait être attiré par l'Alpha qu'il avait devant lui et maintenant qu'il savait la vérité. Il se réjouissait de cela,

\- S'il te plait ne lui fait pas de mal demanda Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferais jamais mal à ton frère en plus qu'il est ma parité sourit Magnus

Elle lui sourit soulagée que le sorcier n'allait pas faire de mal à son frère mais au contraire allait prendre son soin de lui, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, ils tournèrent la tête quand ils virent Luke et Raphaël entrer dans la chambre. Magnus regarda leurs yeux qui était tous noirs signes que c'était l'Alpha en eux qui prenait le contrôle en eux après avoir respiré l'odeur de son oméga, ils amorcèrent un geste vers Alec sous le signe de la convoitise. L'asiatique se plaça devant eux ses yeux devinrent rouges avec une fente au milieu en les regardant, il libéra une quantité de phéromone d'Alpha dans la pièce en les observant. Il invoqua sa magie qui était noire,

\- **MIEN, IL EST MIEN** menaça Magnus en les observant

Luke s'inclina devant lui en baissant la tête suivi de Raphaël, Simon entra dans la pièce et voulu aller vers Isabelle mais Magnus se tourna vers lui en préparant une boule de feu noir dans sa paume de la main.

\- Simon, ramène ta fraise illico presto et inclines-toi devant lui si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans la litière de son chat car tu as en face de toi l'Alpha et il est entrain de défendre ce qu'il lui appartient prévient Raphaël

Le novice vint près de son chef et l'imita, la jeune femme souffla doucement en résistant de faire la même chose qu'eux devant l'Alpha.

\- C'est bon Magnus, ils ne feront rien contre Alec apaisa Isabelle doucement

Il hocha la tête devant eux en faisant disparaitre sa magie, les deux chefs et le novice se levèrent de leurs positions.

\- On se retrouve au bar signala Raphaël

Il ne répondit rien mais lui fit signe qu'il avait entendu, ils s'en allèrent en les laissant seul. Il était tendu et respira doucement pour se détendre, il s'installa de nouveau près d'Alec.

\- Je vais te laisser pour voir si personne n'a senti l'odeur d'Alec avertis Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et la regarda partir, elle referma la porte derrière elle. L'Alpha s'allongea près de son oméga endormi et lui caressa le visage doucement, il entendit un rire moqueur dans la pièce.

\- Eh bien, eh bien quelle révélation que nous avons là se moqua la voix

\- Tu m'as espionné comme à ton habitude conclue Magnus en soupirant

\- Oh oui je suis presque venu dans mon froc quand ils ont essayé de venir prendre ton oméga ricana la voix

\- Je te déconseille de faire la même chose menaça Magnus

\- L'Alpha que tu es peut dormir sur ses lauriers parce que je ne vais pas m'en prendre à ton oméga déclara la voix

\- Je l'espère espéra Magnus

\- Voyons Magnus, tu me connais enfin maintenant tu vas le marquer et faire des joyeux rejetons qui seront des supers sorciers-chasseurs ultra puissant nargua la voix

Il soupira à la voix narquoise, celui-ci riait moqueur avant de se calmer doucement. Il entendit le silence ce qui le fit du bien, Alec se déplaça inconsciemment dans son sommeil vers son Alpha ce qui le fit sourire.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les chaleurs d'Alec et la décision de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec resta dans le coma pendant trois jours avant de se réveiller sous les yeux tendres de Magnus, il lui sourit avant de réaliser en panique que son corps avait commencé à produire des phéromones n'ayant pas pris ses pilules et potions. Il eut peur sur le coup avant que l'Alpha le rassure doucement sans révéler qui savait, il l'examina vite fait avant de le laisser seul après avoir appelé sa sœur. Celle-ci sauta sur lui ce qui lui coupa le souffle en recevant son poids sur lui, il la serra dans ses bras en comprenant son inquiétude. Jace entra à son tour et vint rejoindre le câlin fraternel, celui-ci pleura dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon de n'avoir pas pu le protéger. Il le rassura que ce n'était pas de sa faute concernant son empoisonnement, Lydia lui avait donné quatre jours de congé le temps pour se rétablir complètement. Alec n'avait pas encore vu Magnus du tout et il eut peur de la trahison de son corps quand celui-ci était près de l'Alpha n'ayant pas pris ses suppresseurs durant ses trois jours,

\- Il faudra que tu lui parles tôt ou tard décréta Isabelle

\- Je ne suis pas prêt Izzy, j'ai peur qu'une fois que je lui aurais dit il veuille s'accoupler avec moi gesticula Alec affolé

\- Imbécile de grand frère, Magnus n'est pas ce genre d'Alpha à te faire du mal au contraire il m'a affirmé une fois qu'il voudrait bien rencontrer un oméga avec qui il s'accouplerait en plus il n'arrêtait pas de vanter les pouvoirs des omégas raconta Isabelle

Il la regarda avec espoir par les paroles de sa sœur, elle lui prit la main d'un signe de soutien.

\- Crois-moi grand frère, il sera l'Alpha qui t'aimera et qui te donnera des beaux enfants de préférence des filles s'il te plait pour que je puisse les emmener faire du shopping gloussa Isabelle

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas vite en besogne gesticula Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Ben quoi, j'ai bien le droit de rêver non ? Pour te dire que je veux des nièces en l'occurrence parce que je suis la seule fille de la famille donc ça compensera le fait que tu es des filles expliqua Isabelle

\- Et si j'ai des garçons gesticula Alec taquin

\- Nous aurons un énorme problème tous les deux gronda Isabelle faussement

\- Je pense qu'Alec a raison en disant qu'il aura des garçons, parce que moi je veux des neveux pour pouvoir les entraîner sourit Jace en venant vers eux

\- Pas des garçons, je veux des filles comme ça je pourrais leur apprendre à cuisiner commenta Isabelle

\- Ou comment empoisonner une personne par la voie culinaire brailla Jace avec un sourire

Elle le frappa avec son poing ce qui le fit rire, ils rigolèrent ensemble dans la salle d'opération. Alec sourit devant les chamailleries de sa sœur et son parabataï, il pensa à son Alpha ce qui fit battre son cœur à la chamade. Il repensa à son réveil où celui-ci était resté à son chevet durant qu'il était dans le coma dû au poison, il revit ses yeux tendre et chaleureux poser sur lui. Il soupira d'aise,

\- Ça va Alec demanda Jace l'ayant vu soupirer

Il rougit fortement et hocha la tête en remerciant l'ange de son handicap,

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, on se retrouve plus tard signala Jace

\- D'accord sourit Isabelle

Il les laissa pour aller vers la bibliothèque, l'oméga continua de faire ses recherches sur le sorcier qui avait envoûté la rousse. Il se pinça le nez de fatigue en fermant les yeux, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une personne entrer dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lydia dans la pièce,

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe gesticula Alec

\- Je voulais savoir si tu as trouvé des indices concernant le sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn questionna Lydia

\- Pas encore, mais d'après Hodge les recherches se réduisent à cinq sorciers pour le moment mais je ne sais pas plus gesticula Alec

-Je vois, alors as-tu une préférence pour une fille avec qui tu veux te marier demanda Lydia

\- Pour le moment je ne pense pas au mariage gesticula Alec

\- Mais vos parents pensent au contraire que vous êtes prêts pour le mariage en plus vous êtes un Alpha et je suppose qu'ils vont vous choisir une femme Alpha de votre rang conclu Lydia

\- Même ça, je ne veux pas me marier tout de suite gesticula Alec en ayant un visage crispé

Elle lui sourit comme si elle cachait quelque chose, elle le laissa seul. Alec soupira longuement devant l'insistance de la jeune blonde au sujet du mariage, il ne pouvait pas se marier avec une femme en tant qu'oméga surtout qu'il voulait se marier avec son Alpha. Il pensa de nouveau à Magnus, il avait peur de la discussion concernant qui lui avait menti sur sa vraie nature. Il pria l'ange que le sorcier soit compréhensif et qu'il ne voudrait pas s'accoupler avec lui pour le moment, il se massa la nuque avant de recommencer sa recherche. Il continua avant de se lever pour aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer, il s'écroula sur son lit pour s'endormir. Le lendemain il se réveilla et se prépara pour aller à la salle d'opération après avoir pris ses pilules et potion, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour voir Clary au chevet de sa mère. Il claqua la langue pour signaler sa présence

\- Comment elle va gesticula Alec en pointant Jocelyn

\- Si tu parles de ma mère, elle va bien et je sais qu'elle m'entend répondit Clary

Il lui mit la main sur son épaule pour la réconforter, il reçut un message de Magnus qui lui disait de passer au loft. Il tapota sur son épaule pour la rassurer avant d'y aller, il trouva Isabelle.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas demanda Isabelle

\- Chez Magnus, je pense qu'il est l'heure de la confrontation gesticula Alec

\- Si tu as un souci appelle-moi tout de suite déclara Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et sortit de l'institut pour aller à Brooklyn, il arriva devant la porte de Magnus en se mordant les lèvres. Il tapota sur la porte, il entra et claqua la langue pour signaler sa présence.

\- Alexander appela Magnus en apparaissant derrière lui

Un frisson remonta sur sa nuque ce qui le fit mordre ses lèvres encore plus, il se retourna vers lui doucement.

\- Bonjour Magnus, tu m'as dit que tu avais des informations sur le sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn gesticula Alec en avalant sa salive

\- C'est exact mes recherches continues pour le moment mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour ça, suis-moi pour qu'on est une discussion adéquate toi et moi proposa Magnus

Il le suivit dans son salon, il s'assit dans son fauteuil alors qu'il s'installait en face de lui.

\- Alors ta blessure va bien demanda Magnus

\- Je vais bien, j'ai bien repris gesticula Alec

\- Très bien Alexander alors quand est-ce que tu allais me dire que tu es un oméga ou allais-tu encore me mentir questionna Magnus d'une voix froide

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti sur ma vraie nature mais comprends-moi, je suis né muet puis on m'a toujours dit que je serai un Alpha car il n'y a jamais eu de oméga dans la famille Lightwood. Vers mes 13 ans j'ai découvert que j'étais un oméga en une nuit alors j'étais perdu, j'avais peur que l'enclave et mes parents le sachent,l'un pourrait me renier pour ce que je suis et l'autre pourrait me transformer en machine à bébé, j'ai appelé Isabelle qui m'a aidé depuis ce jour avant que Jace l'apprenne après m'avoir vu prendre les suppresseurs de chaleurs et de phéromones. Il m'a proposé d'être son parabataï pour me protéger au cas où, par la suite je t'ai rencontré Magnus tu as été la chose qui à apporter du bonheur dans ma vie et je te demande pardon de t'avoir menti sur ma nature gesticula Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Je te comprends pourquoi est-ce que tu caches ta nature a tout le monde mais me concernant pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit commenta Magnus

\- J'avais peur encore une nouvelle fois car tu m'aurais demandé de t'accoupler avec moi, je ne peux pas en ce moment surtout que je vais redevenir le directeur de l'institut. Tu es un Alpha, de plus tu es ma parité gesticula Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- Jamais je ne t'aurais demandé de t'accoupler avec moi maintenant Alexander, j'aurai attendu ton feu vert pour le faire. Je te promets que jamais je te ferais du mal, à partir de maintenant plus de secret entre nous c'est d'accord demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête et le regarda avec espoir,

\- Est-ce qu'on se verra toujours gesticula Alec timidement

\- Bien sûr maintenant que je sais que tu es un oméga, tu crois que je vais te laisser filer. Qu'est-ce que j'en veux à cette bande de connards qui siègent à l'enclave pour provoquer l'insécurité des omégas en les traitant plus bas que terre alors qu'ils sont très précieux surtout les hommes, tu me disais que la lignée des Lightwood ne faisait que des Alphas mais savais-tu que l'une de tes ancêtres Anna Lightwood était une oméga sourit Magnus

\- Tu mens c'est impossible gesticula Alec confus

\- C'est la vérité, l'une de tes ancêtres était une oméga mais par la suite ils ont voulu cacher ce fait et aussi à cette époque l'enclave était moins tolérante envers les omégas qu'aujourd'hui raconta Magnus

Il était ravi de cette information, il soupira de soulagement en sachant maintenant qu'il n'était plus la honte de la famille Lightwood. Le sorcier l'observa en souriant de soulagement, il remarqua le collier au cou d'Alec. Il eut une idée en le voyant,

\- Qui t'a donné ton collier questionna Magnus

\- C'est Izzy qui nous l'acheter pour nous trois, elle a mis un poison virulent sur le collier pour moi et des phéromones d'Alpha pour me protéger gesticula Alec en touchant le collier

\- Je vois, c'est une manière pour elle de dire que tu es un oméga mais sans réellement le faire savoir astucieuse ta sœur sourit Magnus

\- Je sais, elle est surprotectrice me concernant depuis ce jour-là et chaque jour je remercie l'ange de m'avoir donné une sœur pareil gesticula Alec le visage doux en pensant à sa sœur

\- Et Jace questionna Magnus

\- Jace est pareil qu'Izzy, il est mon parabataï et il adore me taquiner sur ma nature pour me faire sentir bien dans ma peau gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Pour tes chaleurs questionna Magnus en le regardant

Il rougit furieusement en jouant avec ses manches,

\- C'est Izzy et Jace qui m'aide à les passées, elle me fait prendre une douche pour que mon corps reprenne sa température normale avant qu'elle me fasse une piqûre contenant un produit qui supprime mes chaleurs net malheureusement il me laisse dans un état vaseux gesticula Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Mais depuis que je te connais, j'ai mes chaleurs à chaque fois que je te vois malgré que je me gave de mes pilules et des potions gesticula Alec en rougissant

\- C'est tout à fait normal comme je suis ton Alpha qui tes destinées, t'es chaleur ne se déclenche qu'en ma présence expliqua Magnus

Il baissa la tête le visage rouge de timidité, Magnus se leva et s'assit près de lui en lui prenant son menton pour l'embrasser doucement. Il soupira d'aise au baiser de son Alpha, celui-ci glissa sa langue sur la lèvre de l'oméga pour demander accès pour entrer. Il ouvrit la bouche doucement pour laisser la langue jouer doucement avec la siennes, ils commencèrent une lutte sensuelle de domination qui fut gagné par Magnus grâce à son expé explora la bouche de son oméga en se rendant accro à son goût vanillé. Le chasseur se laissa aller dans le baiser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Magnus sourit et se pencha à nouveau sur ses lèvres, il le fit grimper sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser encore plus. Il embrassa la structure de sa mâchoire ce qui le gémir silencieusement, il haleta doucement quand il fit un suçon discrètement derrière son oreille. Il agrippa la chemise en soie de Magnus très fort sous le suçon, le sorcier revint l'embrasser passionnément sur les lèvres. Alec se sentit flotté quand il se sentit une douleur familière s'installe en lui, il stoppa le baiser en ressentant la chaleur augmenter au niveau de ses reins. Il commença à paniquer, il se releva en reculant des genoux de Magnus.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

\- Ne t'approche pas gesticula Alec paniqué

Il commença à avoir ses chaleurs, il avait du mal à se contrôler. Le sorcier se leva pour l'aider quand il sentit les phéromones sexuelles d'oméga d'Alec, il grogna de plaisir. L'oméga s'affola encore plus quand il entendit le grognement de Magnus, il essaya de partir. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, l'Alpha reprit difficilement ses esprits et le vit sur le point de partir.

\- **Ne t'en vas pas** ordonna Magnus de sa voix d'Alpha

Il stoppa net son geste sur l'ordre de son Alpha, il haleta de plaisir. Il se retourna en voyant le corps de Magnus l'encercler, la chaleur du sorcier le faisait frissonner.

\- S'il te plait, je ne veux pas m'accoupler. Laisse-moi y aller gesticula Alec tremblant

\- Laisse-moi t'aider à traverser ça, je te promets que je ne te marquerai pas tant que tu m'aurais pas donné le feu vert Alexander mais laisse-moi t'aider en tant que ton Alpha s'il te plait supplia Magnus

\- Tu vas être en rut à ton tour à mon contact gesticula Alec difficilement entrain de perdre ses sens

Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une fiole, il le déboucha sous le nez d'Alec et l'avala cul sec en grimaçant.

\- Ce que je viens de prendre c'est pour m'empêcher d'être en rut pendant tes chaleurs et si tu as peur que je te morde donne-moi ton collier proposa Magnus

Il retira son collier avec les mains tremblantes, le sorcier serra les dents en voyant le cou d'Alec. Il prit le collier pour l'enchanter avant de lui redonner, il le replaça sur son cou.

\- J'ai enchanté le collier pour qu'il m'électrocute si je cherche à te marquer rassura Magnus

Alec en voyant la sincérité de Magnus s'effondra dans ses bras sous le coup de ses chaleurs, le sorcier le porta pour l'emmener dans sa salle de bain. Il l'aida à se déshabiller pendant qu'il remplissait la baignoire magiquement d'eau froide avec de l'huile de camomille, il se déshabilla et s'installa dans l'eau avec Alec. Celui-ci haleta dans l'eau qui refroidissait son corps doucement, il se retourna doucement en embrassant Magnus passionnément en se frottant contre lui. Il stoppa le baiser,

\- Alexander, non. Je ne veux pas réfuta Magnus

\- S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai envie de toi mon Alpha gesticula Alec tremblant de plaisir

\- Pas question, je veux que notre première fois se passe quand tu auras tous tes sens déclara Magnus

\- Ça me fait mal gesticula Alec les joues rouges

\- Je sais mais je peux te soulager sans passer à l'acte si tu veux proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête en tournant son visage devant en se penchant sur le côté pour exposer ses glandes de phéromones à l'Alpha, celui-ci comprit qu'il le faisait inconsciemment.

\- **MIEN, MIEN, MIEN** cria son esprit en voyant le cou d'Alec

Il le repoussa difficilement, il l'aida à se relever pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il le fit s'allonger avant de lui donner de l'eau pour qu'il puisse s'y hydrater,

\- J'ai chaud gesticula Alec en le regardant

\- Je sais, tu l'es au sens figuré et au sens propre ricana Magnus

Ils entendirent le téléphone d'Alec vibrer, le sorcier se leva pour aller répondre pour voir le message d'Isabelle qui s'inquiétait pour son frère. Il envoya un message à la jeune femme sur l'état de son frère, elle lui répondit qu'elle le couvrirait le temps que les chaleurs de son frère passent. Il revint dans sa chambre et dû se tenir contre le chambranle de sa porte pour ne pas tomber devant les phéromones sexuelles d'Alec qui régnait dans la pièce, il avala sa salive difficilement. Son côté Alpha rugissait en lui pour prendre possession de l'oméga et le marquer comme sien, il le repoussa assez difficilement pour revenir près de son oméga qui se tortillait de plaisir contre les draps de coton qu'il avait changés pour faciliter le corps fiévreux de son petit ami.

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi gesticula Alec en haletant

\- D'accord je vais seulement te soulager est-ce que tu me le permets demanda Magnus en posant son front sur le sien brûlant

Il acquiesça en gémissant silencieusement, Magnus l'embrassa passionnément avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou en faisant attention à son collier. Il descendit ses lèvres vers son torse qui était brûlant sous la chaleur, il arriva vers son sexe bien dressé ou s'écoulait le pré-éjaculatoire. Il le masturba légèrement ce qui le fit tressaillir de plaisir, il se cambra en ouvrant la bouche pour lâcher des cris de silencieux sous le plaisir. Il haleta difficilement, le sorcier revint l'embrasser doucement pour boire ses gémissements. Il se déversa dans sa main en rejetant sa tête en arrière, Magnus lécha le sperme et le trouva délicieux. Il avait l'impression que le sperme de l'oméga avait un goût comparable à celui du miel, celui-ci était somnolent sur le lit. Il l'embrassa doucement,

\- Repose-toi un peu le temps que j'aille faire à manger pour toi conseilla Magnus

Il hocha la tête et s'endormit, l'Alpha se leva en prenant son peignoir. Il envoya un message à Catarina pour la prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer ses clients pour le moment, elle lui répondit positivement qu'elle signalerait au monde obscur qu'il était occupé et de ne pas le déranger. Il sourit au message, il prépara à manger quand il entendit un ricanement narquois.

\- Tu as vraiment plus de retenue que je le croyais pour ne pas marquer cet oméga en chaleur ricana la voix

\- J'attends son feu vert pour le marquer contrairement à ce que tu penses répliqua Magnus

\- Ce que je vois, qu'importe ce que tu compte faire mais à la minute où tu le marqueras tu sais ce qu'il attendra n'est-ce pas ? Vu que tu as un autre titre que celui du grand sorcier et de l'Alpha le plus dominant du monde obscur nargua la voix

\- Je le sais, je n'ai pas oublié mais pour le moment nous ne sommes pas encore là alors tais-toi pour le moment et ne te fais pas remarquer demanda Magnus

Il entendit le rire s'intensifier avant de se calmer progressivement, il ramena un plateau de nourriture pour son oméga. Il le déposa sur la commode et claqua des doigts pour changer les draps sous le corps d'Alec qui était humide, celui-ci bougea en se tortillant avant de se réveiller encore plus brûlant. Il avait les pupilles dilatés de ses chaleurs, le sorcier apporta le plateau de nourriture pour lui.

\- Essaye de manger un peu pour que tu reprennes un peu de force et bois beaucoup d'eau conseilla Magnus

Il acquiesça en se redressant sur le lit pour manger et boire beaucoup d'eau, son corps se calma légèrement sous la nourriture et l'eau fraîche dans son organisme. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son Alpha,

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux demanda Magnus

\- Moyennement je sens la prochaine vague de chaleur qui va arriver gesticula Alec les joues rouges

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais t'aider rassura Magnus en caressant sa peau brûlante

\- Ça me fait mal cette chaleur gesticula Alec en grimaçant

\- C'est parce que ton corps a été trop privé de son cycle naturel que tu bridais avec les suppresseurs expliqua Magnus

Il haleta sous la vague de chaleur que son corps envoya, son entre-jambe était humide et tachait les draps. Le sorcier gronda doucement sous l'odeur du lubrifiant naturel d'Alec qu'il produisait sous ses chaleurs, l'oméga le regarda les yeux dans les brumes de la luxure lui prit la main et la mit entre ses cuisses. Magnus l'embrassa passionnément en le faisant s'allonger sur le lit en faisant glissant un de ses doigts en lui, il fit coulisser son doigt en lui ce qui le fit se cambrer. Il rajouta un autre doigt en lui puis un autre, il fit glisser ses doigts en lui en utilisant son lubrifiant naturel. Alec agrippa les draps sous le plaisir avant de jouir encore une fois sous les coulissements des doigts de Magnus, celui-ci retira ses doigts en goûtant le miel ce qui le fit râler de plaisir en savourant le mets. Il le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener à nouveau dans le bain, il le fit prendre son bain pour calmer la fièvre de son corps avant de le ramener dans son lit. L'oméga était somnolent en s'agrippant à son Alpha,

\- Reste avec moi gesticula Alec en le retenant contre lui

\- Je ne vais nulle part rassura Magnus en s'allongeant près de lui

Il s'endormit dans ses bras en respirant l'odeur de sa peau, plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent quand Alec se réveilla en se retournant vers son amant. Il l'embrassa ce qui le fit se réveiller,

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

Il se frotta à lui de nouveau, il l'embrassa langoureusement excité par l'odeur de son Alpha. Celui-ci le plaqua sur le lit avant de descendre ses lèvres vers son sexe qu'il prit en bouche, il se cambre dans des cris de plaisir silencieux. Magnus renfloua sa gorge pour prendre tout le sexe d'Alec jusqu'au de sa gorge, il le suçota jusqu'à l'amener à sa jouissance. Il goûta à nouveau son sperme ce qui le ravit encore plus, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent depuis qu'Alec était entré dans son cycle de chaleur, celle-ci arriva à bientôt à terme. Ils étaient entrain de déjeuner,

\- Est-ce que ça va aller questionna Magnus en mangeant

\- Tout va bien gesticula Alec en souriant

Il répondit à son sourire, il se leva pour aller déposer son assiette dans l'évier et claqua des doigts pour le nettoyer. Il sentit des bras venir l'entourer autour sa taille, il se retourna pour voir Alec l'enlacer.

\- Une autre vague demanda Magnus

Il secoua la tête de dénégation en enfouissant sa tête dans les vêtements de Magnus pour respirer son odeur, il lui caressa les cheveux. Il l'entraîna dans la chambre pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit, il se blottit

\- Je veux rester dans tes bras un moment gesticula Alec

-Comme tu veux, je te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance pour t'aider à traverser tes chaleurs remercia Magnus

\- Non, c'est à moi de te remercier de m'aider et de ne pas profiter de la situation pour t'accoupler avec moi malgré mes tentatives pour que tu le fasses gesticula Alec en rougissant

\- Je t'ai promis une chose et je tiens toujours mes promesses sourit Magnus

Il sourit et posa la tête sur son torse pour s'endormir, il se réveilla alors qui faisait nuit. Il se leva du lit de Magnus alors que celui-ci n'était plus dans le lit, il alla dans le salon pour le voir entrain de préparer des potions.

\- Bonsoir bel endormir salua Magnus en venant le rejoindre

Il l'embrassa doucement,

\- J'ai dormi presque tout l'après-midi gesticula Alec en voyant le crépuscule

\- Oui, je pense que ton corps avait besoin de repos conclu Magnus

Il l'enlaça en enfouissant sa tête dans son torse avant de reculer, il se mordit les lèvres en le regardant.

\- Tu as envie de retourner à l'institut déduit Magnus

\- Je pense qu'ils vont se douter de quelques choses à mon sujet gesticula Alec

\- Je ne crois pas, j'ai appelé ta sœur pour la prévenir que tu étais en chaleur et que je m'occupais de toi et elle m'a affirmé qu'elle avait trouvé une excuse envers Lydia pour ton absence prolongée raconta Magnus

Il soupira de soulagement, le sorcier s'approcha de lui et lui retira le collier à son cou. Il paniqua en regardant son Alpha,

\- Je vais juste enchanter ton collier pour que tu puisses cacher tes phéromones aux autres Alphas à part moi et aussi j'ai mis ma marque dans l'enchantement au cas où un stupide et suicidaire essayerais de te revendiquer expliqua Magnus

Il lui sourit en rougissant timidement, il lui remit le collier en place après l'avoir embrassé dans le cou.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Ragnor et la recherche du livre blanc. Bisous glacées.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ah encore un intrigue qui concerne Magnus, exact notre sorcier national a un autre titre en plus d'être le grand sorcier et l'Alpha du monde obscur**

 **Alec Barton: Niark Niark il y aura encore les hostilités mouhahahahahahahahaha**

 **HekateWitche1: Alors évite certain passage que j'ai mis dans le prochain chapitre XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : désolé pour le chapitre , j'ai cru que je l'avais mis hier soir et je me suis rendu compte que ce matin que je ne l'avais pas mis et pour te répondre encore quelques caresses intimes d'Alec et de Magnus dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Nono 0109 : Désolé pour ça pour me faire pardonner un passage mignon entre nos deux amoureux**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec évita un coup de Jace avant de le renverser sur le sol, il fit un salto-arrière pour se redresser. Il sourit à son frère avant de foncer à nouveau sur lui, ils s'échangèrent des coups d'épée, ils reculèrent avant que Jace lui sourit en lâchant ses armes parterre. L'oméga fit de même et essaya de le plaquer par terre, le blond l'évita en campant sur ses genoux et enroula la taille de son parabataï pour le renverser parterre. Celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de son cou pour le mettre K.O, il le plaqua de nouveau sur le dos en lui tordant les bras. Il tapa de sa main valide en grimaçant de douleur, le blond le relâcha en souriant avant de l'aider à se relever. Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Alec était entrer en chaleur et que Magnus l'ai aidé à traverser, il avait été de retour le lendemain à l'institut. Isabelle avait prétendu que celui-ci s'était rendu chez le sorcier pour vérifier ses blessures et aussi pour ses recherches sur le sorcier qui avait envoûté Jocelyn, Lydia l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour son rapport. Il avait répondu qu'il allait mieux et mentit sur les recherches qui n'avaient rien donné du côté de Magnus, les seuls qui connaissaient la vraie raison de son absence étaient Jace, Isabelle avec Clary.

\- Alors tu as parlé avec Clary pendant que j'étais absent gesticula Alec

\- Non, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Tu sais je ne peux pas considérer Jocelyn comme ma mère vu qu'elle m'a abandonné c'est seulement Maryse que je considère comme ma mère expliqua Jace

\- Je comprends un peu ta réaction gesticula Alec

\- Mais il faudra bien que je lui parle un de ces jours soupira Jace

\- Je te soutiendrai à ce moment-là gesticula Alec en tapotant sur son épaule

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi demanda Jace

Il fit mine de réfléchir,

\- Hum par commencer tu aurais été en cendres ou dans l'estomac d'un démon gesticula Alec avec un sourire malicieux

\- T'es dur-là râla Jace

\- Moi dur ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tu m'as cassé les pieds pendant une nuit pour savoir si les canards avaient une conscience ensuite tu m'as laissé tomber encore une fois quand nous étions censés chercher un démon pour préféré jouer au joli cœur avec une fille qui s'est révélée être le démon par ailleurs,tu veux que je continue gesticula Alec fulminant

\- Bon ok, je comprends pour ce démon mais pour les canards je te rappelle que c'est capital voire crucial de le savoir car tu sais qu'ils sont des bêtes assoiffées de sangs dépourvus d'âmes déclara Jace

\- Jace, sois gentil et pour l'amour de l'ange va voir un frère silencieux pour te faire soigner une bonne fois pour toute gesticula Alec d'un visage dépité

Pendant que son parabataï débitait sa peur pour les canards, Alec se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre sa douche. Il en profita pour prendre ses suppresseurs, il retourna dans la salle d'opération en allant près de sa sœur.

\- Tu ne sors pas avec Magnus ce soir questionna Isabelle le voyant près d'elle

\- Il a une réunion avec le monde obscur donc on ne pourra pas se voir gesticula Alec

\- Oh dommage donc tu es libre pour venir manger comme je fais la cuisine j'ai essayé une des recettes du livre que papa m'a ramené proposa Isabelle

\- Je vais patrouiller ce soir donc je pense que je vais prendre un truc vite-fait à la cuisine avant de partir gesticula Alec

\- Tu pourras manger avant de partir qu'en penses-tu articula Isabelle en le regardant dans les yeux

Il déglutit devant son regard qui ne laissait place à aucun refus, il soupira intérieurement en sachant qu'il allait passer sa nuit dans les toilettes. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et il s'assit sur la chaise en laissant sa sœur le servir, il fit une prière à l'ange.

\- Oh arrête de faire des simagrées et goûte pour voir si c'est bon gronda Isabelle

Il goûta avant de grimacer d'horreur vu que c'était trop immangeable, il repoussa l'assiette en mettant la main sur sa bouche. Elle lui donna la poubelle et il vomit tout, Jace entra dans la cuisine

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Jace

Il regarda la scène et comprit,

\- Ok, je vois souffla Jace

\- Ça me touche de voir que vous faites des efforts pour ma cuisine critiqua Isabelle

\- Izzy, ne le prends pas mal mais tu te rends compte de l'état d'Alec qui signifie que ta cuisine est immangeable alors par pitié pour notre estomac arrête définitivement la cuisine supplia Jace

\- Je ne vais pas arrêter pour autant ce qui est bizarre c'est que j'ai suivi la recette comme dans le livre pensa Isabelle

Alec s'essuya la bouche en regardant son parabataï dépité, il se rendit à la salle de bain pour rincer sa bouche et son visage avant de suivre le blond sur la patrouille. Ils patrouillèrent ensemble s'il n'y avait rien à signaler, ils étaient sur le point de rentrer quand ils entendirent un cri. Ils se dirigèrent vers la source du cri et virent une femme se faire agresser par un démon, l'oméga banda son arc et tira une flèche sur le démon qui fut réduit en poussière. Jace vérifia la femme et appela Luke qui vint la chercher,

\- Salut les jeunes salua Luke

\- Nous l'avons secouru et on te laisse la prendre en charge proposa Jace

\- Entendu, dites à Clary que je passerai voir Jocelyn demanda Luke

\- D'accord accepta Jace

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Alec alla dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit fatigué. Le lendemain il se réveilla et se prépara, il prit ses pilules et potions. Il sortit et alla dans la salle d'opération, il se dirigea vers Isabelle qui était dans le même habit que la veille. Elle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire,

\- Tu n'es pas parti dormir gesticula Alec

\- Non, je n'ai pas pu dormir parce que je voulais savoir qui est le sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn ce qui m'a pris toute la nuit bailla Isabelle

\- Va te reposer, je prends le relais gesticula Alec en la faisait lever de sa chaise

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil rassura Izzy

Un bâillement vient la trahir, son frère haussa un sourcil ce qui la fit rouler des yeux.

\- D'accord je vais aller me coucher, s'il y a du nouveau réveille-moi proposa Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas maintenant va dormir gesticula Alec avec le sourire

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir vers sa chambre, il prit la place de sa sœur et chercha les sorciers sur le moniteur. Il tomba sur la photo de son petit ami, il se mordit les lèvres en le regardant. Il lui envoya un message par téléphone, il lui répondit qu'il était disponible ce soir et qu'il avait hâte de voir son oméga. Il sourit de joie en lisant le message, il continua ses recherches. Arrivé le soir, il se prépara tranquillement quand il sortit pour voir Izzy en pleine forme.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas habiller élégamment comme ça gloussa Isabelle

\- D'après toi gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Chez Magnus conclu Izzy avec un sourire malicieux

Il hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement, elle vint près de lui et lui déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et essuya les traces de rouge à lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Maintenant tu es beau comme ça sourit Izzy

\- Je peux aller maintenant gesticula Alec

\- Passe une bonne soirée et je te couvre sourit Isabelle

Il lui sourit de remerciement avant d'y aller, il arriva vers le hall pour sortir hors de l'institut.

\- Alec appela une voix féminine

Il se retourna pour voir sa mère dans un tailleur impeccable, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je pourrais savoir où est-ce que tu vas demanda Maryse

\- Je sors un instant avec une amie boire un verre gesticula Alec

\- Je vois et je la connais cette amie questionna Maryse en croisant les bras

\- Maman tu es de retour d'Idris remarqua Isabelle en venant dans le hall

\- Oui, j'ai des choses à faire ici répondit Maryse

Isabelle regarda son frère encore présent,

\- Tu vas être en retard signala Izzy

\- Dès ton retour, tu m'en diras un peu plus sur cette fille que tu dis être une amie sourit Maryse

\- Maman, la fille est un loup-garou qui est dans la meute de Luke révéla Isabelle en lui jetant un coup d'œil

\- Je vois, tu peux y aller déclara Maryse en tiquant légèrement

Alec hocha la tête vers la jeune femme pour son mensonge avant de sortir, il se dirigea vers Brooklyn. Il toqua à la porte et sourit en voyant son petit ami lui ouvrir la porte,

\- Bonjour mon chou salua Magnus

Il l'embrassa pour le saluer, il enleva sa veste en la posant dans le fauteuil. Il s'affala dans le canapé en regardant son petit ami dans un peignoir rose bonbon,

\- Chouette le peignoir gesticula Alec

\- Tu veux regarder ce qu'il cache taquina Magnus

Il rougit furieusement ce qui fit rire Magnus, il s'assit près de lui en mettant une main sur son genou.

\- Alors quoi de neuf questionna Magnus

\- Ma mère est en ville gesticula Alec en grimaçant

\- Aie, Maryse Lightwood est en ville ce qui fait que j'éviterai l'institut pour un moment nargua Magnus

Il éclata de rire silencieusement, le sorcier le regarda avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser. Il l'embrassa avant de demander l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue, l'oméga ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour laisser son Alpha faufiler sa langue pour une bataille sensuelle. Il soupira d'aise en sentant la langue de Magnus jouer avec la sienne, le sorcier le fit asseoir sur ses jambes pour l'embrasser la structure de sa mâchoire. Alec haleta de plaisir sous les baisers chauffés de son amant, sans qu'il réalise ses phéromones sexuelles embauma la pièce. Le sorcier grogna de plaisir en sentant les phéromones d'Alec dans le salon, il continua à l'embrasser et lui fit un suçon discret derrière l'oreille. L'oméga caressa la nuque de son Alpha en remontant vers ses cheveux, celui-ci continua ses baisers avant de sentir sa magie autour de ses yeux vaciller. Il repoussa Alec doucement pour fermer les yeux,

\- Merde jura Magnus en passant une main sur ses yeux

\- Ça va gesticula Alec

Il vit d'un coup d'œil les signes d'Alec,

\- Ça va c'est juste que dès fois je perds le contrôle révéla Magnus en se tournant vers lui pour montrer sa marque de sorcier

Le chasseur avait le souffle coupé en voyant les yeux de chat de son amant, il lui caressa la joue hypnotisée par eux.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus inquiet

Il se réveilla de sa torpeur avant de rougir violemment, Magnus allait parler quand il sentit l'odeur florale d'Alec exploser dans la pièce. Il le vit gigoter légèrement, celui-ci le regarda en se mordant les lèvres en gigotant mal à l'aise.

\- Alexander, ôte-moi d'un doute est-ce que tu es devenu humide en regardant mes yeux demanda Magnus en fronçant les yeux

Il se mordit les lèvres encore plus et hocha la tête en tournant la tête, le sorcier était estomaqué que son oméga soit excité à la vue de sa marque de sorcier. Il avait rencontré beaucoup de personnes qui avait eu peur de lui et de ses yeux de chat mais le jeune homme n'avait pas peur de ses yeux et les trouvait même excitants, il se pencha vers lui en l'embrassant passionnément.

\- Quand cesseras-tu de m'impressionner demanda Magnus avec un sourire

\- Je ne pense pas que je m'arrêterai de t'impressionner, tes yeux sont tellement magnifiques que je suis hypnotisé par eux gesticula Alec en se confiant

\- Tu es la première personne qui me dit ça et tu me réchauffes le cœur en me disant ça confia Magnus

\- Ils ne peuvent pas voir la beauté comme je les vois gesticula Alec

Il sourit tendrement devant ses signes, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ils passèrent leur temps à discuter et à s'embrasser,

\- C'est ta seule marque de sorcier gesticula Alec

\- Non, je n'ai pas de nombril répondit Magnus

\- Tu me montres gesticula Alec

\- Je voudrais bien mais je n'ai rien sous mon peignoir nargua Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Il rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était ce qui le fit éclater de rire,

\- Un jour, peut-être que je te ferais voir promis Magnus

Il hocha la tête et vint se blottir dans les bras de son Alpha, il regarda l'heure et vit que c'était l'heure de partir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à l'institut gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Moi aussi je veux que tu restes mais je ne suis pas très chaud que ta mère débarque ici et saccage tout dans mon appartement surtout qu'il y a certaines choses de valeur nargua Magnus

\- Tu es l'Alpha dominant du monde obscur et tu es considéré comme le maître et tu as peur de ma mère gesticula Alec avec un sourire moqueur

\- C'est vrai mais une Maryse furieuse, je n'ai pas envie de tester ça malgré que je pourrai l'envoyer dans une dimension à ben tiens je l'enverrai dans une dimension comme ça tu resteras ici avec moi gloussa Magnus

Il ria avant de se lever pour se pencher et l'embrasser légèrement, le sorcier le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il allait sortir dehors quand Magnus l'attrapa par-derrière pour lui glisser une clef dans sa main,

\- C'est la clef de l'appartement comme ça, tu pourrais venir quand tu veux déclara Magnus

Il tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, l'Alpha l'embrassa doucement dans le cou au-dessus de son collier avant de le laisser y aller. Il rentra heureux de sa soirée avec son copain, il soupira de joie. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre,

\- Alec, tu es rentré demanda Maryse

Il se tourna vers sa mère en hochant la tête,

\- Je vois souffla sa mère

\- Tu as besoin de moi gesticula Alec

\- Non, tu peux aller te coucher, demain nous allons fait venir Magnus Bane pour le sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn informa Maryse

Il acquiesça avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, il ne remarqua pas que Maryse avait remarqué le léger suçon dans son cou. Il se coucha en rêvant de son amant, le lendemain Magnus s'ennuyait ferme à attendre Jace et Clary avec leur professeur. Jace arriva et s'assit, Clary vint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Désolé, je travaillais mon crochet du droit s'excusa Clary

\- C'est bien, c'est toujours utile de travailler ton crochet du droit renchérit Jace

\- Excusez-moi d'interrompre cette charmant conversion entre vous deux mais où est votre professeur retardataire demanda Magnus en regardant son manucure

\- Hodge va arriver répondit Jace en croisant les bras

\- Si on était chez moi je vous aurai servi un cocktail déclara Magnus

\- A neuf heures du matin s'exclama Clary en fronçant les sourcils

\- Il faut bien qu'il est un happy hour quelque part nargua Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil

Hodge entra dans la salle avec une tablette,

\- Désolé du retard Magnus, j'avais à faire et terminer les recherche sur les sorciers d'ailleurs voici les potentiels sorciers montra Hodge en affichant trois sorciers

Ils virent les trois sorciers sur le moniteur, Magnus fronça les sourcils en voyant ses trois amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon prince émeraude vient faire là ? Certes il n'est pas moins puissant que moi demanda Magnus en pointant le doigt sur l'homme cornu

\- Ragnor Fell est un sorcier moins puissant que toi mais le plus avisé, il a travaillé à l'académie décréta Hodge

\- Il a dû fournir la potion à Jocelyn cette espèce de fripon maintenant je sais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas répondu à mes messages de feu depuis quand on a annoncé le retour de Valentin déduit Magnus

\- Bien allons chez lui déclara Jace

\- Je viens avec vous, Ragnor est un peu soupe au lait surtout que j'ai besoin de récupérer des choses qui m'appartiennent chez lui ajouta Magnus en se levant

\- Comme tu veux accepta Jace

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent sur Alec, l'Alpha vit son oméga devant lui.

\- Bonjour Alexander salua Magnus en faisant un sourire charmeur

\- Bonjour Magnus gesticula Alec

\- Ravie de te voir en pleine forme sourit Magnus charmeur

Il hocha la tête en le regardant, il s'avança pour partir sans effleurer doucement le bras de son petit ami. Celui-ci haleta doucement, Jace soupira en roulant des yeux avant de mettre un bras sur son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais gesticula Alec

\- Tu es entrain t'enflammer sur place à cause de Magnus chuchota Jace

Il rougit violemment devant les dires de son parabataï, celui-ci le relâcha et alla vers sa chambre pour se préparer. Plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans une plaine verte,

\- La maison de mon prince est par là décréta Magnus en pointant une forêt

\- J'espère que tu dis ça comme ça parce que je n'aime pas que tu puisses flirter avec quelqu'un d'autres que mon frère rétorqua Jace

\- Jaloux blondi taquina Magnus

\- Aucune chance, ricana Jace sarcastiquement

\- Alexander m'a dit que vous êtes frères et sœurs lança Magnus

\- Alec te dit beaucoup de choses depuis que vous vous fréquentez remarqua Jace en se tournant vers lui

\- C'est normal, vu que c'est son petit ami répliqua Clary

\- Oui mais ce qui passe à l'institut reste à l'institut rétorqua Jace

\- Quoi tu as peur qu'Alec révèle des choses pas net sur toi à Magnus demanda Clary

\- Ce n'est pas ça et je n'ai rien à cacher contrairement à toi rétorqua Jace

\- Disons qu'Alexander ma dit beaucoup de choses sur toi et…stoppa Magnus en regardant le sol

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit demanda Jace

Magnus ne lui répondit pas mais continua de regarder le sol, il marcha devant lui quand une barrière verte apparut.

\- Tiens donc une barrière de feu remarqua Magnus

\- On n'est pas trop loin de sa maison conclu Clary

Ils franchirent le mur de feu quand Clary remarqua la disparition de Magnus et Jace, elle entra dans la maison et vit Ragnor dans l'un des tableaux. Après avoir marchandé avec Clary il fit apparaître Magnus et Jace,

\- Voyons mon petit pois, c'était obligé toute cette comédie demanda Magnus

\- Ouais, elle m'offrait tout alors que tu me proposais ton pied à terre parisien la barbe râla Ragnor

\- Eh bien tans pis pour toi répliqua Magnus en lui tirant la langue

\- Je ne veux pas d'une maison où tu as organisé une orgie à l'intérieur grimaça Ragnor

\- J'ai fait ça s'étonna Magnus innocemment

Il roula des yeux devant l'air innocent de son vieil ami,

\- Comment va ton père demanda Ragnor

\- Il va très bien d'ailleurs il me propose de venir en vacances chez lui ironisa Magnus

\- Pardon de vous déranger dans vos querelles de sorcier mais le temps presse, le sort sur ma mère demanda Clary en les interrompant dans leur chamaillerie

\- Oui, il me faut le livre blanc répondit Ragnor

\- Le livre blanc répéta Clary

\- Oui, le livre blanc renferme des sorts très puissants et imaginables révéla Magnus en fouillant dans les affaires de son ami

\- Oui et je l'avais donné à ta maman pour qu'elle le cache mais…Magnus repose ça tout de suite ordonna Ragnor en voyant le sorcier avec une bouteille de vin

\- Quoi d'après ce que je vois, c'est du bon vin observa Magnus en secouant le vin

\- Justement je ne l'ai pas encore dégusté alors va la reposer où tu l'as trouvé espèce de voleur grommela Ragnor

Il fit une moue boudeuse et remit la bouteille de vin en place, l'autre sorcier reparla du livre blanc avant de monter à l'étage. L'asiatique continua de fouiner dans les affaires de son meilleur ami quand il entendit un cri, ils regardèrent en haut et virent le sorcier se battre avec un démon Shax. Il tomba par-dessus la rambarde, Magnus se précipita sur son ami.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais te soigner rassura Magnus

\- Il…a…été…trop…fort…pour…moi toussa Ragnor

\- Ne parle pas reste avec moi demanda Magnus

\- Prends…soin…de…toi…mon…ami soupira Ragnor avant de fermer les yeux

Magnus caressa le visage de son vieil ami, il se souvenait de leur voyage et leurs aventures ensemble.

\- Magnus, je suis désolée s'excusa Clary

\- Cet homme me connaissait plus que quiconque dévoila Magnus

Il claqua des doigts et fit un portail,

\- Partez, il faut que je m'occupe de mon ami décréta Magnus

\- Magnus…commença Clary

\- PARTEZ ordonna Magnus en se tournant vers eux

Jace agrippa le bras de Clary en voyant les yeux de chat du sorcier, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le portail en laissant Magnus seul avec le corps de Ragnor. Celui-ci serra le corps de son ami dans ses bras,

\- Je te vengerai de ce qui t'a tué promis Magnus en arborant les yeux rouges

Il entendit un rire grave dans la pièce, il ne fit rien et s'occupa du corps de son ami. Pendant ce temps Alec était entrain de s'entraîner quand il ressentit une violente douleur à son cœur, il haleta sous la douleur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'opération en voyant Jace et Clary revenir sans Magnus,

\- Où est Magnus gesticula Alec inquiet

\- Il va bien, on est tombé dans une embuscade et Ragnor a été tué raconta Jace

Il comprit que la douleur ressentit était la tristesse de son Alpha, il se dirigea vers la sortit sans écouter son parabataï.

\- Alec, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça demanda Maryse

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi maman plus tard gesticula Alec

Il courra plus vite qu'il fallait vers Brooklyn, il prit la clef et ouvrit la porte pour voir son amant dans le fauteuil entrain de caresser les affaires de son ami. Il leva la tête pour le voir,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Il s'accroupit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras en le tenant fort, le sorcier s'agrippa à son oméga et commença à pleurer la perte de son meilleur ami. Le chasseur le laissa pleurer pendant quelques minutes,

\- Ça va mieux gesticula Alec avec un visage doux

\- Oui, tout va bien je t'en remercie remercia Magnus en essuyant ses larmes

\- Ce n'est rien, je n'aime pas te voir triste c'est tout mais je comprends que sa mort te fasse mal au vu que tu le connais depuis longtemps gesticula Alec triste

\- Il m'a beaucoup aidé dans le passé renifla Magnus

L'oméga se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, il lui attrapa la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle,

\- Si tu savais à quel point ta présence me réconforte confessa Magnus en posant son front sur le sien

Il hocha la tête, ils restèrent dans cette position à se câliner avant que le chasseur est des crampes.

\- Je vais rentrer sinon ma mère va me harceler pour que je rentre gesticula Alec

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je l'envoie dans une dimension proposa Magnus avec un sourire narquois

\- Non, sinon l'enclave va te taper sur les doigts gesticula Alec

\- Tu vas soigner mes doigts n'est-ce pas ? En plus j'ai toujours voulu avoir une infirmière pour moi tout seul gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant au-dessus de son collier

Il haleta sous le baiser en s'agrippant à sa chemise, il le regarda et lui bécota un baiser.

\- Je dois rentrer gesticula Alec

\- Je sais et moi je dois chercher parmi les affaires de Ragnor, s'il y a un indice sur le livre blanc soupira Magnus en regardant les objets qui avaient appartenu à son meilleur ami

\- Tu me tiens au courant gesticula Alec

Il acquiesça et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, il fit un dernier baiser avant de le laisser aller. L'oméga retourna à l'institut tranquillement, il fit la sourde oreille à la remontrance de sa mère.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la proposition de Camille et la colère de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Pour être chaud lapin , ils le seront surtout dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : Ne t'en fais Magnus va être en colère pour une autre raison et pour Camille je ne sias pas en quoi ce que je lui réserve en fait mais j'ai pas mal d'idée pour elle XD**

 **Maia 0067: Il y aura encore des moments chauds dans ce chapitre**

 **Alec Barton: Alec s'en fout royalement de sa mère en fait XD le retour de Magnus Badass**

 **HekateWithc1: Asmodée aura un rôle trés important dans cet fics mais chut je ne vais pas spoiler mon histoire XD et encore une chose passage chaud alors douche froide XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

Alec banda son arc en visant la cible devant lui et tira, la flèche alla se figer en plein centre de la cible. Il prit une autre flèche et visa de nouveau, il tira quelques flèches en plein sur la cible. Il retira tous les flèches avant de ranger son arc, il prit sa stèle et enchanta ses flèches un par un. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis que Ragnor était décédé dans une embuscade par un démon Shax, l'oméga envoyait des messages réconfortant à son petit ami et celui-ci était ravi du souci qu'il avait pour lui. Jace s'était jeté dans une enquête sur une traîtrise au sein de l'institut sur qui avait pu contacter Valentin, au départ il avait soupçonné Lydia mais celle-ci n'avait pas quitté son bureau durant la mini réunion de plus Maryse était avec elle à ce moment-là. Alec avait pensé à leur mentor au début mais il n'avait aucune preuve contre lui, il soupira en posant sa flèche sur la table en se massant le cou.

\- Tu as fini d'enchanter tes flèches demanda Clary en entrant dans l'armurerie

\- Oui, j'ai presque terminé avant d'aller manger un bout gesticula Alec

\- Euh…commença Clary

Il soupira et fit le geste de manger et terminer sur ses flèches,

\- D'accord j'ai compris réalisa Clary

\- Et toi gesticula Alec en la pointant

\- Ça va, je viens voir ma mère et Luke est avec elle pour le moment répondit Clary

Il hocha la tête et rangea ses flèches, il vit la rousse se mordre les lèvres en voulant lui dire quelque chose. Il claqua de la langue pour la faire parler,

\- Je voulais savoir comment allait Magnus s'inquiéta Clary

Il lui montra son pouce un peu incliné pour lui faire comprendre que le sorcier allait un peu mieux mais la douleur de la perte de son ami est encore vive, elle hocha la tête en s'en allant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir Raj entrain de se servir à manger, il haussa la tête pour le saluer. Il se prépara un sandwich et le mangea à table, sa mère entra dans la cuisine.

\- Tu es là, je te cherchais partout gronda Maryse en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Je suis entrain de manger un sandwich gesticula son fils

\- Je vois ça, je voudrais te parler de tes sortis avec ton amie décréta Maryse

\- Que veux-tu savoir gesticula Alec

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux dans votre relation questionna Maryse

\- On est juste amis c'est tout gesticula Alec

\- Très bien je voulais juste savoir glissa Maryse

Il regarda sa mère partit de la cuisine, il la soupçonnait de quelques choses mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il sentit son téléphone sonner dans sa poche, il regarda le message et vit que c'était son amant. Il sourit avant de lui envoyer un message, avant de terminer de manger son sandwich. Il se rendit à Brooklyn pour voir son copain, il utilisa sa clef. Il entra dans l'appartement, il vit son amant entrain d'utiliser sa magie sur les affaires de Ragnor.

\- Bonjour mon chou salua Magnus

Il vint l'embrasser tendrement pour le saluer,

\- Alors comment vas-tu gesticula Alec

\- Je vais très bien, je me dis que Ragnor n'aurait pas aimé que je me morfonde sur sa mort répondit Magnus en mettant la main sur sa taille

\- Je pense la même chose, il aurait aimé te voir sourire et continuer à vivre pour lui gesticula Alec

\- Oui, par contre je suis toujours à la recherche du livre blanc et j'essaye de le trouver avec les affaires de Ragnor expliqua Magnus en englobant les affaires de son ami

Il hocha la tête et observa les affaires, il trouva une guitare sur la table. Il la prit pour la regarder, le sorcier le trouva avec la guitare.

\- C'est un Charango que tu tiens dans ta main révéla Magnus

\- Tu sais en jouer gesticula Alec

\- D'après Ragnor je faisais migrer les lamas alors qu'ils ne sont pas migrateurs et toute la ville y comprit un monstre marin raconta Magnus

\- Joue et je jugerai par moi-même gesticula Alec en lui tendant l'instrument

\- Comme tu veux souffla Magnus en le prenant

Il commença à gratter l'instrument quand un son horrible ressortit, Alec le regarda avec fascination. Président Miaou miaula en sautant sur la table pour aller se cacher dans un endroit où il échapperait à l'horrible son, ils entendirent des voisins entrain de hurler à la musique horrible. Le sorcier arrêta de jouer après les cris des voisins,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes gesticula Alec

\- Alexander, tu n'entends pas les cris des voisins à côté demanda Magnus

\- Si mais j'aime t'entendre jouer, tu joues merveilleuse bien gesticula Alec en souriant

Il cligna des yeux devant l'oméga, il savait que l'amour était aveugle mais là il se dit que l'amour était aussi sourd.

\- J'espère que tu dis ça pour ne pas me faire du tord souffla Magnus

\- Non, tu joues admirablement bien gesticula Alec rougissant

Il sourit en sentant son cœur battre la chamade pour son oméga, il déposa le charango sur la table pour venir embrasser son amant. Alec lui agrippa la nuque pour approfondir son baiser, le téléphone d'Alec vibra pour signaler un message. Ils se séparèrent en soupirant, Alec prit son téléphone et regarda le message qui était de Jace.

\- Une mission gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici et puis tu reviens ici quand tu as fini proposa Magnus en le regardant

\- Je fais vite et tu m'emmènes dans ce restaurant éthiopien dont tu m'as si souvent parlé gesticula Alec avec un petit sourire en coin

\- C'est entendu je t'emmène si tu as fini toutes tes missions de Shadowhunter accepta Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, il se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous. Il chercha des armes dans un cimetière, Il tendit son arc vers une source de bruit, il trouva Jace et Isabelle avec Clary et Simon.

\- Du calme Alec, désolé pour le retard Maryse n'arrêtait pas de nous demander où est-ce que tu étais rassura Jace

\- Elle commence à devenir soupçonneuse au sujet de ta relation avec la soi-fille avec qui tu sors renchérit Isabelle en faisant des guillemets

\- Qu'importe ce qu'elle fait, je ne me séparerais jamais de Magnus comme il est mon Alpha gesticula Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle découvre votre relation demanda Clary

\- Qu'elle le fasse parce que je ne crois pas que Magnus la laissera m'emmener gesticula Alec

\- Il dit que Maryse ne peut rien faire au sujet de leurs relations car Magnus ne va pas le laisser filer aussi facilement traduit Jace voyant la confusion de la rousse et du vampire

\- Je comprends et est-ce qu'il a du nouveau sur le livre blanc questionna Clary

Il secoua la tête de dénégation, elle soupira longuement. Le vampire vint la consoler en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jace qui serrait les poings sous la jalousie, ils prirent leurs armes avant de se diriger vers leur lieu de mission. L'oméga remarqua la présence de Simon,

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait là gesticula Alec en le pointant

\- Alec, ce n'est pas le moment et c'est Clary qui l'a invité répondit Isabelle en le regardant

Il soupira longuement avant de suivre son frère, ils trouvèrent le démon qui se jeta sur eux. Alec tira quelques flèches sur lui avant de prendre sa lame pour aider Jace, le démon se divisa en deux ce qui les fit grimacer. Isabelle vint les électrocuter avec son fouet, Clary continua de se battre quand elle s'arrêta net en regardant le démon. Elle prit sa stèle et dessina au creux de sa main, elle activa la nouvelle rune sur eux et un rayon de lumière jaillit au creux de sa main. Les démons furent réduits à néants sous le rayon de lumière, la fratrie et Simon furent ébahis par l'exploit de la rousse.

\- Comment tu as fait ça demanda Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est venue comme ça répondit Clary en regardant la nouvelle rune

\- Cette rune ne figure pas dans le livre gris et je crois que tu viens de créer une nouvelle rune gesticula Alec

\- Valentin a fait des expériences sur toi et il semblerait que paraît sa ta rendu puissante déduit Jace

\- C'est super qu'elle puisse créer des runes se réjouit Simon

\- Pour le moment ça reste entre nous et il ne faut pas que l'enclave le sache gesticula Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit demanda Simon

\- Que l'enclave ne doit pas savoir sur la faculté de Clary et que nous devons garder secret ce qui signifie que tu dois l'a fermé traduit Jace irrité

\- Je vois souffla Simon

L'oméga soupira en écoutant le vampire, il avait envie de le réduire en cendres et de se servir de ses cendres comme litière pour chat pour le Président Miaou.

\- Je repars chez Magnus ensuite je rentrerai probablement tard gesticula Alec

\- Très bien, on te couvre et passe mon bonsoir à Magnus sourit Izzy

Il fit signe qu'elle avait entendu avant de se diriger vers Brooklyn de nouveau, il se servit de sa clef pour entrer dans l'appartement de son copain. Celui-ci n'était pas seul mais avec Raphaël, il s'approcha doucement.

\- Coucou chéri remarqua Magnus

\- Je suis rentré gesticula Alec en regardant le vampire

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Raphaël il allait partir,il est venue me demander quelques affaires de Ragnor expliqua Magnus

\- Il était un ami proche aussi gesticula Alec

\- Tu ne peux pas parler normalement au lieu de faire des signes demanda Raphaël sarcastique

\- Fiston, Alexander ne peut pas parler parce qu'il est muet alors s'il te plait à l'avenir modère tes paroles envers lui gronda Magnus légèrement

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais muet s'excusa Raphaël

\- Ce n'est rien gesticula Alec

\- Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser à votre soirée salua le chef vampire

Il s'en alla, le chasseur se tourna vers son amant qui s'était installé dans le fauteuil.

\- Ça va gesticula Alec

\- Oui, j'ai distribué certaines affaires de Ragnor dont je pense qu'il voudrait partager avec ses amis pensa Magnus

Il vint l'enlacer par-derrière en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux, il se tourna la tête vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres.

\- Et si on allait à ce restaurant éthiopien proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie gesticula Alec avec un sourire

Il se leva du canapé et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un portail, ils se rendirent dans un restaurant éthiopien. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée avant de rentrer au loft pour continuer la soirée, Alec était à califourchon sur les genoux de son Alpha qui était assis dans le canapé en l'embrassant. Il lui caressa la peau sous son t-shirt, il gémissait doucement sous les caresses du sorcier sur sa peau. Celui-ci l'embrassa dans son cou en faisant attention au collier, il sentit une odeur floral très fort avec du miel qui s'élevait dans l'air. Il leva la tête pour voir Alec rougir en se mordant les lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, il essaya de se lever mais Magnus le retint. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son pantalon,

\- Tu es à nouveau en chaleur demanda Magnus

Il secoua la tête en rougissant encore plus, le sorcier comprit qu'il était excité par les baisers et les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais c'est naturel rassura Magnus

\- Mais c'est gênant gesticula Alec rouge

\- Laisse-moi t'aider à te soulager si tu es d'accord proposa Magnus

Il lui donna l'autorisation, il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé en le surplombant. Il déboutonna son pantalon pour glisser sa main et prendre son érection à moitié dur, il le masturba délicatement ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir. Il lui retira son pantalon et gronda de plaisir en voyant le membre dressé et son intimité débordant de lubrifiant en petite quantité au contraire de ses chaleurs, il vint se placer devant le membre pour le prendre en bouche. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, l'Alpha le regarda la bouche ouverte sans aucun son. Il relâcha le membre et s'avança vers son intimité, il le taquina avec le bout de sa langue avant de l'engouffrer pour boire son miel. Il ronronna dessus en le buvant, Alec agrippa ses cheveux sous le plaisir. Il releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres brillantes du lubrifiant de son oméga, c'était un régal pour lui de le goûter depuis qu'il avait goûté lors de la précédente chaleur d'Alec. Il revint sur le membre délaissé, il le suçota jusqu'à ce que l'oméga se déverse dans sa bouche. Il avala le tout et se redressa en se léchant les lèvres à nouveau, il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Tu es délicieux susurra Magnus

Alec rougit encore plus ce qui le fit sourire, il claqua les doigts pour le nettoyer et retira son odeur d'oméga sur lui.

\- Je crois que je dois y aller gesticula Alec

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu y ailles soupira Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Je sais gesticula Alec en se levant pour prendre son pantalon

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts pour nettoyer son pantalon, il l'embrassa légèrement avant de le laisser pour qu'il rentre à l'institut. Il soupira heureux en entrant dans le hall, Isabelle le vit arrivée avec un sourire béat.

\- Ça va au paradis taquina Isabelle

Il lui montra son pouce avec un sourire de joie, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Alec appela Maryse

Il se retourna vers sa mère,

\- Je pourrais savoir où est-ce que tu étais demanda Maryse les mains sur les hanches

\- J'étais parti faire un tour parce que je voulais m'aérer un peu la tête gesticula Alec

\- Très bien, ton père va venir dans quelques jours ici et nous aurons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer sourit Maryse

\- Quelle est cette nouvelle gesticula Alec

\- Il faudra attendre ton père pour ça, d'ailleurs ça va te réjouir sourit Maryse

Il cligna des yeux et haussa les épaules avant de laisser sa mère pour aller dans sa chambre, il s'écroula dans son lit en pensant à son petit ami. Il soupira d'aise avant de s'endormir, le lendemain Il s'entraînait au bâton contre le sac de boxe. Il vit Magnus entrer dans la salle d'opération, il se dirigea vers lui.

\- Salut mon chou salua Magnus

\- Salut Magnus, qu'est-ce qui se passe gesticula Alec

\- Je dois voir biscuit concernant le livre blanc répondit Magnus

Clary et Jace se dirigèrent vers eux, ils allèrent dans une salle. Le sorcier invoqua des objets sur la table,

\- Voici les objets que j'ai pu rassembler de chez Ragnor qui pourrait indiquer où est le livre blanc dévoila Magnus

\- Attendez, ce marque-page. Dans l'autre dimension tu me l'avais montré et il était dans le livre blanc expliqua Clary en prenant un marque-page déchiré

\- Ce qui signifie que c'est un morceau du livre blanc conclu Magnus

\- Rien de plus simple que de le retrouver déclara Jace

Il alla prendre le marque-page quand l'Alpha fut plus rapide et le prit,

\- Les sorciers sont plus forts à ce jeu sourit Magnus

Il se concentra un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux choqués, il regarda Alec du coin de l'oeil. Il se racla la gorge,

\- Il y a deux nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise. La bonne je sais où est le livre blanc et la mauvaise c'est Camille grimaça Magnus

\- La dernière fois j'ai donné un coup de poing à Camille décréta Clary dépitée

\- On la trouvera, tu sais où est elle demanda Jace

\- A l'hôtel Dumort pour le moment répondit Magnus

\- D'accord direction l'hôtel déclara Jace en se rendant dans la salle d'armes

Clary le talonna de près, Alec regarda si sa mère n'était pas autour avant de s'approcher de son Alpha. Celui-ci le prit par la taille,

\- Tu m'as manqué sourit Magnus

\- On s'est vus hier soir gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Je me rappelle encore de notre soirée surtout que tu avais bon goût susurra Magnus

Il rougit légèrement, le sorcier se pencha doucement vers lui en regardant si personne les observait pour l'embrasser.

\- Il faut que j'y aille gesticula Alec

\- On se retrouve ce soir susurra Magnus

\- Avec joie gesticula Alec

Ils se séparèrent doucement en se regardant avec amour, l'oméga prit les armes dont il avait besoin pour aller voir Camille. Lydia entra dans la salle,

\- Clary et Isabelle vont aller chercher le livre blanc et vous deux je voudrais que vous alliez faire une mission de reconnaissance ensuite vous irez les rejoindre ordonna Lydia

\- D'accord accepta Jace

Ils se séparèrent pour aller faire leur mission de reconnaissance, Alec observa le paysage.

\- Alors avec Magnus comment ça roule demanda Jace

\- Très bien, franchement je nage en plein bonheur gesticula Alec avec un sourire heureux

\- Je connais ça surtout hier soir taquina Jace en touchant sa rune de parabataï

Il rougit violemment ce qui le fit rire,

\- Vous l'avez fait demanda Jace en le regardant

\- Non, on n'a pas fait ce que tu crois enfin il m'a juste fait quelques caresses intimes gesticula Alec rouge

\- Oh je vois donc vous avez joué à touche-pipi conclu Jace

Il ne répondit pas préférant marcher devant en entendant le rire de Jace, ils terminèrent leur mission. Le blond appela leur sœur pour savoir où ils étaient,

\- Ils sont chez Magnus avec Camille alerta Jace

\- Je n'aime pas ça gesticula Alec en grimaçant

Ils se dirigèrent vers le loft de Magnus, celui-ci ne supportait plus la présence de son ex-petite amie. Celle-ci voulait un contrat de sang pour Simon et elle, il était entrain de le rédiger quand elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire avec ce russe demanda Camille

\- Pas du tout, j'ai cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour toi il y a très longtemps répondit Magnus froidement

\- Des sentiments qui sont futiles…, commença Camille

\- ...pourtant le grand amour est éternel continua Magnus

\- Tu crois encore à ce lien de parité mais ça ne marche qu'avec des faibles omégas se moqua Camille

\- Ils ne sont pas faibles, c'est notre monde qui les as rendus comme ça mais moi je pense qu'ils sont précieux surtout les hommes répliqua Magnus en la regardant

\- A t'entendre j'aurai presque pitié de toi, mais bon revenons à nous malgré ce que tu dis je reste ta future princesse n'est-ce pas demanda Camille

\- C'est que je pensais moi aussi mais je ne t'ai jamais donné la bague à ce que je sache ce qui signifie que mes paroles étaient des vagues propos sous ton influence se moqua Magnus en jouant avec sa magie

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire,que je suis indigne d'être la princesse questionna Camille

\- En clair oui, tu ne mérites pas la couronne sourit Magnus narquoisement

Elle serra les poings en l'observant, elle passa derrière son dos avant de sentir la faible odeur d'Alec.

\- Sang d'ange reconnu Camille

Le temps qu'il réagisse, elle le fit se retourner vers elle pour l'embrasser. Alec et Jace entrèrent dans la pièce, l'oméga serra les poings en voyant la scène. Magnus repoussa son ex de toutes ses forces,

\- Tu te fiches de moi s'exclama Magnus

\- Quoi, ce baiser ne t'a pas plu se moqua Camille

Sa marque de sorcier brilla d'une intensité, elle sourit moqueur en regardant les deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver.

\- Deux Alphas, et on dirait que l'un d'eux te fait vibrer à ce que je sache mais que se passera-t-il une fois dans la chambre car vous devez foutre l'un et l'autre nargua Camille

\- Je vais t'exploser la gueule et on va bien voir fulmina Jace

Alec arrêta son frère, il essaya de le calmer. Elle vit que celui-ci faisait des signes,

\- Non seulement un Alpha qui ne sait pas parler vraiment Magnus, tu as toujours le chic pour choisir tes partenaires ricana Camille moqueusement

L'oméga se sentit blessé par les paroles cruelles du vampire, il défendit son parabataï de se jeter sur elle. Il sentit les phéromones Alpha de son petit ami exploser dans l'air, il haleta de plaisir en sentant la légère douleur familière de ses chaleurs débuter. Il commença à vaciller avant d'être attrapé par son frère,

\- Alec s'inquiéta Jace

Il se tourna vers le sorcier qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position, celui-ci continuait de baisser la tête. Il se redressa lentement, Il leva la tête. Jace déglutit en voyant les yeux rouges de Magnus, il avait appris d'Isabelle concernant le côté Alpha du sorcier qui était terrifiant.

\- Camille interpella Magnus doucement ce qui fit courber l'échine au blond

Elle se retourna vers le sorcier qui continua de la regarder froidement, elle recula d'un pas en voyant les yeux rouges.

\- **Je t'interdis de dire du mal envers mon oméga, si tu le fais encore je te jure qu'Edom sera ta prochaine destination de vacances maintenant hors de ma vue avant que je t'explose avec ma magie** ordonna Magnus d'une voix rauque

Elle déglutit avant de baisser la tête légèrement, le sorcier invoqua ses flammes qui étaient toute noire. Elle sortit de la vue de Magnus, celui-ci arrêta sa magie doucement. Il reprit le contrôle de son corps, il regarda vers Alec qui était dans les bras de Jace en nage. Il s'approcha de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras,

\- Je vais prendre soin de lui, va voir Isabelle avec Biscuit et Sheldon dans l'atelier averti Magnus

Il hocha la tête et lança un regard inquiet sur son frère avant de rejoindre les filles et Simon, le sorcier prit son oméga dans ses bras et l'emmena sous la douche. Il régla l'eau froide sur eux, il le tenait dans ses bras.

\- Calme-toi je suis là apaisa Magnus en l'embrassant sur son visage

La chaleur corporelle baissa pour être à nouveau normal ce qui calma ses chaleurs, Isabelle entra dans la salle de bain.

\- Magnus interpella Isabelle

\- C'est bon, je m'occupe de lui rassura Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'ai son suppresseur de chaleur avec moi signala Isabelle en sortant une seringue

\- Normalement j'aurai refusé de lui faire pour que son corps puisse s'habituer mais vu l'urgence, donne-moi la seringue demanda Magnus

Elle lui donna la seringue et il lui fit une piqûre, l'oméga se sentit vaseux à la suite de la piqûre.

\- Tout va bien demanda Magnus

\- Je me sens vaseux gesticula Alec

Il se leva en vacillant légèrement, sa sœur le tient pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Il sortit de la douche aidée d'Isabelle et Magnus, celui-ci claqua des doigts pour les sécher tous les deux. Plus tard ils se rendirent chez Camille pour chercher le livre blanc, elle les laissait en plan après avoir été menacé du regard par Magnus.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de princesse que j'ai entendue gesticula Alec

\- Oh ça, un jour je te raconterai ce qu'il en ai car il concerne mon passé et mes origines répondit Magnus en le regardant

\- D'accord, je serai ravi que tu m'expliques gesticula Alec avec un sourire

Magnus s'approcha de lui en l'embrassant tendrement, il lui attrapa la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. L'Alpha le plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant sur la structure de sa mâchoire, il l'embrassa dans le cou en faisant attention au collier. Alec le fit s'approcher encore de plus, il faufila sa main sous la chemise de son petit ami pour caresser sa peau. Le sorcier grogna en sentant la main chaude de son oméga, il continua ses baisers quand ils entendirent des raclements de gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit et virent la fratrie avec Simon et Clary,

\- C'est ça à quoi vous pensez dans vérifier le périmètre nargua Isabelle

\- Disons, on a vérifié le périmètre vraiment mais comme il n'y avait personne alors on a en profité pour discuter expliqua Magnus avec un sourire taquin

\- C'est vrai Alec nargua Jace en regardant son frère

Il rougit violemment devant les rires de ses frères et sœurs, ils rentrèrent à l'institut.

\- Alors les baisers de Magnus te font tant d'effet pour que tu oublies ta mission se moqua Isabelle

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui les fit encore plus rire, il alla se défouler sur les cibles.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un simulacre de mariage et la grande révélation. Bisous glacées.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Hekatewitch1: Pour le prochain chapitre prendre beaucoup de glaçons XD parce que c'est particulièrement chaud**

 **Alec Barton: Je te conseille de le faire tout de suite parce que je vais aller de plus en plus chaud les préliminaire avant de passer au lemon torride et oui je vais la faire souffrir mais pour le moment je suis entrain d'hésiter pour sa punition XD Suspens pour l'histoire de la princesse**

 **Maia 0067: Suspens pour l'histoire de la princesse, il y a un lien avec la voix mais chut XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : non je ne vais pas mettre de lemon ou des caresses inties entre les deux mais il y aura un Magnus super badass sauvant son Alexander XD**

 **Nono 0109 : L'amour est sourd aussi XD Maryse ne sais pas avec qui Alec sort justement mais dans ce chapitre tout les révélations sur Alec.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9**_

Clary évita avec difficulté les coups d'Alec, elle se baissa pour éviter le bâton. Elle riposta à son tour en assenant un coup à l'oméga, celui-ci se décala d'un cran pour esquiver le coup. Elle essaya de mettre K.O le noiraud en le faisait tomber avec le bâton mais il l'esquiva, il l'attaqua sur le flanc. Elle cria de douleur avant de frotter sur la zone endolorie et utilisa son arme à nouveau contre le jeune homme, celui-ci se défendit de nouveau en repoussant la jeune rousse. Il lui fit un cale-pied ce qui la fit tomber, il lui lança un nouveau coup ce qui la fit rouler sur le côté, elle ramassa son arme et sauta en l'air pour porter un coup très vite sur l'oméga. Il le para avant de repousser la jeune fille, elle était essoufflée par la fatigue ce que remarqua le jeune homme. Il lui assena un coup sur son flanc avant de la faire tomber par terre, il la menaça avec son arme en souriant. Il l'aida à se relever,

\- Merci de m'aider à m'entraîner remercia Clary

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête, il se toucha le flanc et les épaules.

\- Je suppose que tu me dis de travailler mes flancs et redresser mes épaules supposa Clary

Il lui montra son pouce avant de libérer la jeune fille, il posa les bâtons avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Il prit sa douche avant de prendre ses suppresseurs, il retourna vers la salle d'opération.

\- Tu as fini de t'entraîner avec Clary demanda Jace en regardant le moniteur

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu persiste à l'éviter comme ça gesticula Alec

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle de manière amoureuse au lieu d'un grand frère protecteur comme Izzy et toi répliqua Jace

Il le prit dans ses bras de manière fraternels,

\- Moi aussi j'étais amoureux de toi gesticula Alec en révélant

\- Hein, tu me fais marcher n'est-ce pas questionna Jace

\- Oui, c'était peu de temps après que j'ai su vraie ma nature, disons que tes phéromones d'Alpha me donnaient envie gesticula Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur moi demanda Jace

\- Ton caractère et ta fichue manie de me réveiller à trois heures du matin pour me demander si un canard avait une conscience ou s'ils avaient une âme gesticula Alec en faisant la moue

\- Hé, j'ai le meilleur caractère de la terre et ma manie c'est vital de le savoir. Car on doit se préparer au cas où ses créatures démoniaques voudraient nous envahir, je me demande s'ils ne sont pas de mèche avec Valentin pensa Jace

\- Jace, va consulter un frère silencieux gesticula Alec en lui tournant le dos

\- Un jour tu comprendras que ses créatures doivent être bannies en enfer lâcha Jace

Il balança la tête devant la phobie de son frère envers les canards, il reçut un message de son petit copain. Il sourit et se rendit vers le hall,

\- Alec appela sa mère

\- Maman qu'est-ce qu'il y a gesticula Alec

\- Je pourrais savoir où est-ce que tu vas comme ça questionna Maryse

\- Je vais un instant faire un tour gesticula Alec

\- Très bien, ton père va venir demain prévint Maryse

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir, il se demanda ce que ses parents avaient à lui annoncer comme ça. Il pria l'ange que ce n'était pas pour être obligé à épouser une fille, il grimaça dans ses pensées. Il arriva devant la porte de son amant, il ouvrit la porte grâce à la clef. Il le chercha des yeux et le vit dans son atelier entrain d'écraser quelques choses dans son pilon pour le mettre dans son bol de potion, il le fit tourner avant de lever la tête pour voir son oméga dans la pièce.

\- Salut mon chéri salua Magnus en venant vers lui

Il l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Magnus

\- J'évite juste Jace gesticula Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu évites blondinet, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait questionna Magnus

\- Disons que Jace a une phobie des canards et le souci c'est que monsieur me réveille à trois heures du matin pour savoir si les canards ont une âme et parfois il peut te débiter des choses sur les canards en disant que ce sont des créatures diaboliques et qu'ils ne faut pas leur faire confiance gesticula Alec

\- Eh bien blondi est marrant mais il me fait penser à Will Herondale et toute sa lignée qui avait peur des canards, je me souviens qu'une fois son parabataï et lui étaient sortis pour se promener quand ils sont passé devant une mare où ils y avait une famille de canards. Je peux te jurer que Will était un grand chasseur sans peur et sans reproches et qu'il pouvait te tuer un démon en se récurant le nez tout en faisant une blague mais à ce moment-là il était accroché à son parabataï comme une moule à son rocher et il a refusé de le lâcher tant que les canards n'étaient pas parti raconta Magnus perdu dans ses souvenirs

Alec vint près de lui en l'enlaçant, il le serra dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux du chasseur pour respirer on odeur. Il le regarda avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, il le relâcha pour retourner à sa potion.

\- C'est pour un client gesticula Alec

\- Oui, c'est une potion pour faire repousser les cheveux, ce client aurait pu trouver une moumoute au lieu de payer une somme astronomique mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre parce que ça rapporte expliqua Magnus

Il ria légèrement, Magnus sourit en le regardant rire.

\- Mon père arrive demain et ma mère et lui doivent m'annoncer quelque chose d'important à ce qui paraît gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Tu sais la proposition d'envoyer tes parents dans une dimension tiens toujours proposa Magnus avec un sourire taquin

\- Je sais mais bon voyons ce qu'ils ont à m'annoncer, en parlant de parents tu as réussi à trouver le sort pour réveiller de Jocelyn gesticula Alec

\- Biscuit t'a demandé questionna Magnus

\- Non mais je commence à en avoir marre de la voir poireauter pendant une heure devant le corps endormi de sa mère à l'infirmerie gesticula Alec

\- Tu ne l'aime toujours pas n'est-ce pas déduit Magnus

\- Toujours pas gesticula Alec en souriant

Ils éclatèrent de rire, le sorcier termina sa potion et téléphona à son client pour le prévenir que sa potion était prête. Il s'allongea sur le canapé alors qu'Alec se mit à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser, le sorcier caressa les cuisses de son oméga sur lui. Le chasseur l'embrassa dans le cou et lui fit un suçon ce qui le fit gronder,

\- Normalement c'est l'inverse chéri, c'est moi qui dois te marquer et non le contraire parce que je vais dire quoi moi à mes clientes féminines qui me trouvent à leur goût gloussa Magnus

\- Que tu es pris et heureux en ménage gesticula Alec avec un sourire narquois

\- Jaloux mon petit oméga nargua Magnus

\- Comme toi mon Alpha gesticula Alec en se penchant vers lui

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément, ils passèrent du temps ensemble avant que le noiraud rentre à l'institut. Il arriva et vit Jace entrain de s'entraîner contre le sac de boxe, il claqua la langue pour signaler sa présence.

\- C'était bien chez Magnus, alors il a toutes ses dents nargua Jace

\- Comme tu sais que j'étais avec lui gesticula Alec

\- Eh bien tu as les lèvres un peu enflées, les joues rouges et le pantalon déformé et ah tu as un suçon dans le cou détailla Jace avec un sourire narquois

Il se regarda et ne vit pas son pantalon déformé et aucun suçon dans son cou près de son collier, il entendit le rire de Jace.

\- T'as marché dans ma blague ria Jace

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui le fit rire encore plus,

\- Sérieusement, je l'ai senti que tu étais heureux sourit Jace en touchant sa rune de parabataï

Il hocha la tête en soupirant longuement, le blond mit son bras autour de lui.

\- J'aime savoir que tu es heureux même si tu es entrain de me tromper avec quelqu'un d'autre nargua Jace

\- C'est parce que tu es trop nul au lit que j'étais obligé d'aller voir ailleurs gesticula Alec en souriant narquois

\- C'est ça, je suis le meilleur au lit, c'est toi qui n'as pas su profiter de mon corps de rêve se vanta Jace en se tournant sur lui-même

\- Ton corps de rêve ne me fait pas rire, tu as juste de la gonflette c'est tout gesticula Alec en souriant moqueusement

\- Ah ouais répliqua Jace en le faisant face

\- Ouais gesticula Alec

\- Tu vas me payer ça Alec Lightwood, je vais te donne la raclée de ta vie menaça Jace faussement

\- Oh j'ai peur gesticula Alec en faisant semblant de trembler

Le blond lui faucha les pieds et il se retrouva parterre, Jace s'assit à califourchon sur son dos. Il gigota ses doigtes de manière malicieux, Alec eut un doute en voyant la manière qu'il gigotait ses doigts

\- Jace, tu ne vas pas faire ce que je crois gesticula Alec inquiet

\- Oh que si chatouille déclara Jace en chatouillant son frère

Il éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de Jace, il se tortilla en riant. Le blond s'arrêta en regardant les joues rouges de son frère et sa respiration hachée, il le laissa s'asseoir et sourit en regardant les vêtements débrailler d'Alec. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir en s'arrangeant ses vêtements,

\- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien, regarde-moi j'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant gesticula Alec mécontent

\- Eh bien tu as l'air d'un gentil grand frère qui va pardonner à son frère et parabataï d'amour nargua Jace

\- Tu viens de dire au revoir à tous tes cadeaux d'anniversaire de ma part gesticula Alec

\- Non pas ça, je veux mes cadeaux surtout dans tes habits à froufrous se moqua Jace en éclatant de rire

Il se jeta sur lui énerver pour l'étrangler, ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants en se roulant dans la salle en riant. Isabelle avait entendu le rire de Jace dans la salle d'entraînement, elle les vit entrain de rire parterre.

\- Dis donc vous deux, on entend le rire de Jace dans tout l'institut remarqua Isabelle

\- Désolé, on jouait tous les deux sourit Jace en la regardant

\- Ah je vois souffla Isabelle

\- Par contre tu peux garder Izzy parce que je ne veux pas me faire empoisonner par elle gesticula Alec

\- Tu rigoles, tu me refiles le fléau pendant que tu te casses avec tout mon pognon répliqua Jace

Izzy les frappa tout les deux en les traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux, ils ripostèrent en prenant leur sœur pour la chatouiller. Ils se chamaillèrent entre eux, ils rigolaient quand Maryse entra dans la pièce.

\- Je vous cherchais partout car il y aune mission pour vous trois et où est Clary demanda Maryse ne voyant pas la rousse avec eux

\- Clary est à l'infirmerie pour voir sa mère répondit Jace

\- Bien allez-vous préparer ordonna Maryse

Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent se préparer pour aller en mission, ils allèrent avec Clary. Ils marchaient quand la rousse s'approcha d'Alec,

\- Si c'est pour me demander si Magnus a terminé de chercher le sort sur ta mère, c'est non mais il m'a dit qu'il avait une petite idée pour réveiller ta mère gesticula Alec

\- Il dit que Magnus n'a pas encore trouvé mais qu'il a une petite idée cde omment réveillé ta mère traduit Isabelle en regardant son frère

\- Je suis rassurée sourit Clary

Il hocha la tête et continua à marcher, ils trouvèrent le démon et le combattirent. Ils terminèrent la mission avant de rentrer à l'institut, Alec alla faire son rapport auprès de Lydia. Il entendit la conversation entre les deux femmes ce qui le rendit curieux,

\- Robert arrive demain à l'institut et il sera là pour ce qu'on a prévu et vous de votre côté demanda Maryse

\- Mes parents arriveront après-demain, je les ai prévu en plus de l'enclave répondit Lydia

\- Nous avons tous fait et il ne reste juste qu'à l'annoncer décréta Maryse

\- Je le sais, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur de votre attente déclara Lydia

\- Vous le serez rassura Maryse

Alec souffla en se demandant ce qu'elles tramaient, il toqua à la porte pour signaler sa présence.

\- Je suis venu donner mon rapport au sujet de la mission gesticula Alec

\- Merci Alec sourit Lydia

\- Bien si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi tous les deux, je vais dans ma chambre gesticula Alec

\- Très bien, bonne soirée souhaita Lydia

Il acquiesça en sortant de la pièce, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il prit son téléphone et envoya des messages à son petit copain, il sourit en lisant ses messages. Il s'endormit très vite après avoir souhaité à Magnus une bonne nuit, le lendemain après s'être préparé et prit ses suppresseurs. Il sortit et vit Isabelle entrain de s'entraîner avec son fouet, il s'approcha vers elle et claqua la langue.

\- Bonjour grand frère salua Isabelle

\- Salut, où est Jace gesticula Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas trouvé depuis que je suis réveillée répondit Isabelle

Il haussa la tête avant de proposer sa sœur de s'entraîner ensemble. Alec fit tomber sa sœur parterre avant de lui sourire et il l'aida à se relever,

\- Bien jouée comme toujours sourit Isabelle

\- Tu sais toi aussi tu n'es pas mal gesticula Alec

\- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE salua Max en entrant dans la salle d'entraînement

\- Max sourit Isabelle en s'accroupissant pour recevoir son petit frère

Ils firent un câlin fraternel, Robert entra à sa suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Max, je croyais que tu étais à l'académie gesticula Alec

\- Je suis venu pour toi répondit Max en fronçant les sourcils

\- Max, est-ce que tu pourrais aller prévenir Jace de nous rejoindre dans le bureau demanda Robert

\- D'accord accepta Max

Il partit à la recherche du blond, Isabelle se releva de sa position et regarda son père avec Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe papa demanda Isabelle

\- Nous allons en discuter dans le bureau avec votre mère répondit Robert

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau directorial, Alec soupira ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Lydia était présente dans le bureau avec Maryse, Jace arriva avec Max. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre en face de leurs parents,

\- Que se passe-t-il et pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fait venir demanda Jace

\- Je vais vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle répondit Robert en souriant avec Maryse

\- Alec, dans une semaine tu épouseras Lydia annonça Maryse en regardant la jeune femme

\- C'est une blague fulmina Isabelle en se levant

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, nous avons décidé de cela pour le bien de notre famille et son honneur répliqua Maryse sèchement

\- Alec sait que le devoir et l'honneur passe avant tout le reste renchérit Robert

\- Alec interpella Isabelle en regardant son frère

Il regarda sa sœur, il avala difficilement sa salive en sachant ce qu'Isabelle voulait. Il se leva lentement, il observa sa fratrie du coin de l'œil. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se sacrifient à sa place, il pensa une dernière fois à son amant.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle gesticula Alec résigné

\- Alec, tu ne peux pas accepter ça s'écria Jace en se levant à son tour

Isabelle allait parler quand Alec lui lança un regard pour qu'elle se taise et fit de même pour Jace, elle recula devant le choix de son frère.

\- Je t'ai promis une chose grand frère et je ne vais pas rompre cette promesse déclara Isabelle en s'en allant

\- Il en va de même pour moi Alec, renchérit Jace en la suivant

L'oméga savait de quoi ils parlaient, il se mordit les lèvres avant de regarder ses parents qui étaient au comble du bonheur. Il sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge, il s'excusa auprès d'eux avant de courir vers sa chambre. Il vomit toute la bile qu'il avait dans l'estomac, il rinça sa bouche en pleurant. Il s'assit sur le carrelage froid en sanglotant, il sentit des bras chaud venir le réconforter. Il s'accrocha comme une bouée à la personne, il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté ça Alec ? Pourquoi espèce de stupide grand frère demanda Isabelle avec une voix enrouée

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous vous sacrifié encore une fois pour moi en plus si je leur avaient dit que j'étais un oméga, ils m'auraient m'envoyé tout de suite à Idris gesticula Alec en sanglots

Jace entra dans la salle de bain avec les larmes sur les joues, il rejoignit l'étreinte fraternelle en consolant leur frère aîné.

\- N'en parlez pas à Magnus s'il vous plait sinon tout compliqué après gesticula Alec

\- Entendu on ne parlera pas à Magnus rassura Isabelle

Le blond regarda sa sœur et compris qu'elle allait faire tout pour que le sorcier sauve leur frère de l'enfer où leurs parents venaient de le jeter, plus tard Alec envoya un message à Magnus pour rompre avec lui tout en pleurant. Il ne répondit pas à ses messages ne cessant pas de pleurer sur son lit, sa sœur eut mal en regardant la tristesse de son frère depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Lydia. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Alec malheureux, elle alla voir Jace qui s'était jeté dans les entraînements.

\- Je vais voir Magnus,essaye de me couvrir demanda Isabelle

\- Entendu, convaincs-le de toutes tes forces car sinon Alec sera condamné demain décréta Jace en voyant les décorations de mariage dans l'institut

\- D'accord sourit Isabelle

Elle se rendit chez le sorcier, elle toqua à la porte. Magnus ouvrit la porte avant de soupirer mécontent de la voir,

\- Que puis-je pour toi Isabelle Lightwood demanda Magnus d'un ton froid

\- Je voudrais te parler d'Alec répondit Isabelle

\- Je ne veux pas discuter de ton frère qui m'a rejeté après m'avoir dit qu'il avait rencontré un autre Alpha cracha Magnus

\- Il t'a menti révéla Isabelle

\- Quelle preuve tu as pour me dire qu'il a menti ricana Magnus ironique

\- Laisse-moi entrer et je te le montrerais répondit Isabelle

Il la fit entrer dans son loft, elle le regarda les bras croisés. Elle sortit un faire-part de sa poche, il fronça les sourcils et lu le faire-part.

\- C'est une blague cracha Magnus

\- Pas la moindre du monde, nos parents ont décidé de le marier avec une femme Alpha pour l'honneur et le devoir expliqua Isabelle

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit souffla Magnus

\- Il ne voulait pas que tu créais une scène mais en ce moment crois-moi il est entrain de pleurer sans cesse depuis une semaine dans sa chambre en ne voulant plus sortir raconta Isabelle

\- A quand le mariage demanda Magnus

\- Demain répondit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête, elle lui sourit et sortit de son loft. Elle marcha pour sortir de l'immeuble, quand elle ressentit une explosion de magie démoniaque provenir de l'appartement de Magnus. Elle sourit et conclu que le sorcier allait venir au mariage, elle rentra tranquillement rassurée. Le lendemain Alec ne voulait pas se lever en sachant que son destin allait être scellé en se mariant avec une femme Alpha qui ne savait pas sa vraie nature, Jace entra dans la chambre avec son costume.

\- Alec, appela Jace doucement

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever et encore moins de me marier Jace gesticula Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Je sais et ne t'en fais pas je resterai avec toi rassura Jace

Il le serra dans ses bras en le réconfortant, il alla se préparer dans sa salle de bain pour ensuite se gaver de ses suppresseurs. Il se rendit dans la salle où avait lieu le mariage, un frère était déjà présent avec la pierre avec la rune du mariage. Il avait envie de vomir en regardant la rune, ses parents vinrent le voir. Sa mère lissa son costume avec un sourire de fierté,

\- Si tu savais à quel point, je suis si fière de toi Alec sourit Maryse

Il acquiesça et la regarda s'installer sur la chaise des invités, son père lui serra la main en hochant la tête. Jace vint lui tapoter l'épaule, il haussa la tête et se dirigea vers l'autel.

\- La cérémonie va maintenant débuter informa le frère silencieux

Izzy entra dans la pièce avec une robe dorée et un coussin où reposait la stèle de Lydia, elle se mit en face de son frère avec un sourire triste. Lydia entra à son tour dans la salle avec une robe blanche avec des perles dorées et un bouquet de roses dans ses mains, Alec l'aida à monter sur l'estrade. Il fit face à sa future femme, celle-ci lui mit le bracelet en or. Il fit de même avec le collier en or,

\- Le moment est venu pour Alec Lightwood et Lydia Brandwell de se marquer mutuellement de la rune du mariage, l'une sur la main et l'une sur le cœur. Une union voit le jour annonça le frère silencieux

Lydia prit sa stèle et s'imprégna de la rune pour se tourner vers Alec, celui-ci retroussa sa manche pour se laisser marquer. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Magnus, l'oméga haleta en voyant son Alpha.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ce sorcier vint faire ici demanda Maryse confuse

Magnus s'avança vers l'autel, Maryse se leva pour le confronter.

\- Magnus, tu n'es pas invité à ce mariage alors…stoppa Maryse

\- **Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient** déclara Magnus de sa voix Alpha

Il scruta Alec de ses yeux de chat, celui-ci haleta avant de commencer à ressentir la douleur de ses chaleurs. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et tomba à genoux en serrant sa poitrine, Jace et Isabelle comprirent la situation et se précipita sur lui.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

Tous avaient observé la scène, Magnus continua son avancé vers eux quand Maryse se ressaisit et vint arrêter encore une fois le sorcier.

\- Magnus arrêtes-toi maintenant mon fils est un Alpha alors laisse-le se marier ordonna Maryse

\- **Ton fils est mien alors dégage de mon chemin Maryse** révéla Magnus en serrant les poings

Elle allait parler encore une fois quand une odeur florale mélangée avec du miel embauma la pièce, tous les Alphas mâles de la salle commencèrent à s'exciter à cause de l'odeur. Elle se retourna vers la source de l'odeur et vit avec choc que l'odeur provenait d'Alec qui avait les joues rouges de plaisir en regardant Magnus,

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MON FILS ESPECE DE DEMON cria Maryse en attrapant le sorcier par le col

\- **Je n'ai rien fait à ton fils, il est ma parité** dévoila Magnus en la regardant froidement

\- Mensonges s'écria Maryse

\- MAMAN, Magnus dit vrai, il est sa parité car Alec est un oméga avoua Isabelle en serrant son frère

\- Quoi, tu délires Izzy, Alec ne peut pas être un faible oméga décréta Robert

\- C'est la vérité, Isabelle et moi nous savons la vérité sur l'état d'Alec. Il prenait des suppresseurs pour supprimer son odeur et ses chaleurs mais depuis qu'il a rencontré Magnus qui est l'Alpha qui lui est destiné raconta Jace

Ils regardèrent avec dégoût leur fils, Magnus se dégagea des mains de Maryse. Il sentit l'excitation dans la salle, il fit exploser ses phéromones d'Alpha dominant dans la salle. Il s'avança et fit reculer Jace et Izzy, l'oméga s'accrocha à lui en haletant de plaisir. Il lui prit son menton et l'embrassa doucement, il se tourna vers Isabelle et le blond.

\- **Emmenez-le d'ici et occupez-vous de lui** demanda Magnus

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent leur frère qui ne voulait pas se séparer de son Alpha, Maryse leur barra le chemin.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part ordonna Maryse avec sa voix d'alpha

Elle fut projetée contre le mur par une boule de feu noire, tous se tournèrent vers Magnus qui avait les yeux rouges et la main tendue avec des flammes noires.

\- **N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses Maryse, tu es une Alpha mais rappelles-toi que je suis supérieur à toi** cracha Magnus

Ils s'en allèrent avec Alec en laissant Magnus gérer tout le monde, celui-ci regarda la salle avec son regard d'Alpha. Tous ressentirent la pression sous les phéromones d'Alpha de Magnus, chacun d'eux inclinèrent la tête soumis.

- **Bien, maintenant écoutez-moi très attentivement. A partir de cet instant Alexander Lightwood est à moi, je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever. Je m'adresse particulièrement à vous membre de l'enclave car si j'entends que vous l'avez menacé ou autres choses qui pourraient lui causer du tort, sachez que je mettrai le monde obscur à feu et à sang pour trouver les responsables et que Valentin sera le cadet de vos soucis pendant que vous prierez Raziel de venir vous sauver de moi. Quant à vous Maryse et Robert si vous pensez le renier à cause de sa nature, rappelez-vous ceci Anna Lightwood était une oméga et aussi la meilleure Shadowhunter de sa génération. Bien sur ce je vais m'acquérir de la santé de mon oméga** menaça Magnus avec ses yeux rouges et son aura d'Alpha dominant

Il invoqua un portail et allait s'engouffrer dedans quand il se rappela d'une chose, il se retourna vers les invités.

\- **J'ai oublié de vous préciser que l'enfer protège Alexander dorénavant** avoua Magnus en s'engouffrant dans le portail

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil de Jocelyn et la traîtrise d'Hodge. Bisous glacées.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton : Ravie que Magnus en mode badass t'a plu, ça faisait mal de voir Alec dans cet état même moi j'ai eu un pincement au cœur quand je l'ai écrit sinon la phrase qui tue eh bien un peu véridique en faite mais ça sera plus tard dans l'histoire**

 **HekateWitch1: Eh bien tu vas tomber malade le jour de la rentrer parce que je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon compte XD pour ce qui concerne Maryse et Robert eh bien dans le chapitre**

 **Maia 0067 : Je pense que Magnus est venu en tant que Alpha méga en colère plutôt qu'un preux chevalier XD une histoire d'amour fascinant entre Jace et les canards XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : Ravie que le mariage foiré t'a plu XD et oui la dernière phrase sera expliquer au fil de l'histoire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 10**_

Magnus avait rejoint la fratrie dans la chambre d'Alec, celui-ci était en nage à cause de l'odeur d'Alpha du sorcier. La fratrie les laissait seul dans la chambre, Magnus prit son oméga dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa douche. Celui-ci s'accrocha à lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il embrassa son cou pour le faire craquer pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Le sorcier actionna l'eau froide sur eux, il tient son amant dans ses bras pour que son corps se refroidisse. Alec se calma de ses chaleurs doucement, il le ramena dans son lit doucement et claqua des doigts pour le sécher. Il s'allongea dans le lit d'Alec près de lui, ils s'endormirent très vite. Quelques jours plus tard tout l'institut fut au courant de la seconde nature d'Alec et la menace de Magnus, il y avait quelques Alphas qui avaient tenté de s'approcher de l'oméga mais Isabelle et Jace les avaient poursuivi en les menaçant et en leurs rappelant la menace du sorcier qui était très sérieuse. Aussi tout le monde obscur savait qu'Alec était devenu le protégé de Magnus, celui-ci assistait à une réunion hebdomadaire du monde obscur avec les représentants de chaque peuple.

\- En clair Camille doit être arrêtée très rapidement déclara Raphaël

\- Je ne dis pas ça très souvent mais Raphaël a raison, elle doit être arrêté et livrer à l'enclave renchérit Luke

\- Dios c'est un grand jour pour que le chien mouillé soit de mon côté ironisa Raphaël

\- Il en va de même pour moi, le mort rétorqua Luke

\- Ça suffit vous deux articula Magnus en prenant ses yeux de chat

Ils se turent devant l'ordre silencieux de leur Alpha, le voyant se calmer doucement. Il inspira,

\- C'est vrai Camille doit être stoppé, je te laisse t'occuper de ça Raphaël et si tu as un problème vient me voir. Autre ordre du jour demanda Magnus

-La reine voudrait savoir si la rumeur est fondé au sujet de l'oméga Alec Lightwood qui est sous ton aile demanda Méliorn

\- C'est exact, Alexander Lightwood est mien. Dites à la reine qu'elle doit ne pas interférer dans mes affaires elle aussi où ça ira mal pour elle déclara Magnus

Méliorn baissa la tête légèrement devant son Alpha, il continua de discuter normalement avant de se quitter. Magnus allait invoquer un portail pour aller dans son loft,

-Magnus interpella Luke

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chou demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu as pu trouver le sort qui peut réveiller Jocelyn questionna Luke

\- Oui, je l'ai trouvé mais le sort requiert quelque chose qu'il me faut répondit Magnus

\- Quel est-il demanda Luke avec espoir

\- Un baiser d'amour nargua Magnus

Le loup-garou rougit furieusement devant la blague du sorcier, celui-ci se mit à rire devant la face de l'Alpha.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment, je plaisantais pour te répondre franchement je n'ai pas encore trouvé le sort adéquat mais ça ne serait tarder expliqua Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Luke

\- Si tu veux me remercier, je connais une seule façon mon petit louveteau sourit Magnus

\- C'est quoi demanda Luke en fronçant les sourcils

\- Que tu embrasses Jocelyne et que tu te déclares devant tout le monde déclara Magnus en s'engouffrant dans un portail

Il arriva dans son loft sans attendre la réponse de Luke, il ricana lui tout seul. Il entendit un claquement de langue ce qui le fit tourner la tête vers la source, il sourit en voyant son oméga dans son appartement. Il vint l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Comment vas-tu mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Très bien et toi, ça été la réunion gesticula Alec

\- Oui très bien juste quelque problème avec le clan de Raphaël mais ça va répondit Magnus

Il acquiesça de la tête et vint enlacer son Alpha pour respirer son odeur, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Magnus le prit par taille et l'embrassa dans les cheveux, il leva la tête pour l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement,

\- Ça te dirait qu'on sorte ce soir proposa Magnus

\- Où veux-tu aller ce soir gesticula Alec

\- Je voudrais aller t'emmener dans un restaurant Indien qu'en penses-tu demanda Magnus

\- Avec joie répondit Alec

Il claqua des doigts en souriant et ils partirent ensemble dans un restaurant indien, ils passèrent une très bonne soirée avant de rentrer au loft. L'oméga était allongé dans le canapé et son Alpha entre ses jambes entrain de l'embrasser. Il dévia ses lèvres pour embrasser la structure de sa mâchoire, il arriva vers son cou au bord du collier. Il se redressa doucement en le regardant dans les yeux

\- Alexander, est-ce que je peux enlever le collier mais je te promets que je ne te mordrais pas promis Magnus

\- D'accord gesticula Alec

Il se redressa un peu pour enlever le collier de son cou, Magnus vit le cou pâle de son oméga et se lécha les lèvres doucement avant de plaquer ses lèvres dessus pour faire des suçons et goûta la peau de son cou sans mordre. Le chasseur passa une main sous son t-shirt, il grogna de plaisir en sentant sa main sur sa peau. Il revint vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser de nouveau, ils passèrent leur temps à s'embrasser avant qu'Alec ne se lève pour rentrer à l'institut. Le sorcier l'enlaça par-derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou doucement,

\- S'il te plaît, reste avec moi ce soir susurra Magnus

\- Je ne peux pas si je ne rentre pas à l'institut Jace va s'inquiéter et se ramener ici gesticula Alec en soupirant d'aise devant ses baisers

\- On s'en fiche du blondie, je l'enverrais dans une dimension et de même pour ta sœur s'il te plaît j'ai plus besoin de toi qu'eux ronronna Magnus en mordillant son oreille

Il gémissait avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser passionnément, il recula avant de récupérer son collier pour le remettre. L'Alpha le stoppa dans sa lancer,

\- Laisse-moi le faire proposa Magnus en récupérant le collier

Il le laissait faire, le sorcier mit le collier autour de son cou et embrassa sa nuque doucement et accrocha l'attache de son collier. Il se retourna et lui bécota un baiser avant de partir, il rentra à l'institut et vit ses parents entrain de contrôler les activités démoniaques. Il passa directement sans les regarder, ça faisait des jours qu'il les évitait en allant soit en mission ou soit en restant avec Magnus.

\- Alexander interpella Maryse

Il se figea à l'entente de son nom complet, il savait que la discussion avec ses parents allait mal se passer. Il se retourna vers eux,

\- Suis-moi tout de suite dans le bureau ordonna Maryse

Il les suivit dans le bureau directorial, il s'assit en face de ses parents. Il vit que sa mère était très colère et son père affichait un regard stoïque,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui s'est passé lors de ton mariage raté avec Lydia et pourquoi est-ce que Magnus Bane est intervenu en clamant que tu étais un oméga de même que Isabelle et Jace demanda Maryse en crachant sur Magnus

\- La réponse est la même maman, je suis un oméga et Magnus est mon Alpha ma parité. Je vous l'ai caché du fait que vous primez toujours l'honneur et le devoir en plus des règles avec l'enclave, vous vous fichez de nous ou ce que nous nous ressentons. Ce n'est pas à nous de réparer vos conneries pour votre passé au sein du cercle gesticula Alec furieux

\- Alec, je sais qu'on a commis des erreurs dans le passé mais ce n'est pas une raison de nous affliger une humiliation devant les membres les plus respectés de l'enclave franchement je ne te reconnais plus gronda Maryse en le regardant

\- Il va falloir t'y faire maman parce que je ne me cacherais plus que je suis un oméga et je suis avec Magnus, c'est vous qui avez voulu le mariage pas moi. J'ai accepté par respect et que vous ne sacrifiez pas Izzy et Jace gesticula Alec

\- Le problème est que je m'en fiche que tu sois un oméga Alec mais tu es avec Magnus Bane et je n'admettrais pas ça objecta Maryse

\- Alec, Magnus est quelqu'un réputé pour être un don juan et tu ne sais pas avec qui tu as affaires renchérie Robert pour la première fois devant l'échange

\- Je m'en fiche, j'apprendrai à le connaître maintenant si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre gesticula Alec en se levant pour partir

Il s'en alla en laissant ses parents désemparés, il entra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Magnus était entrain de consulter le livre blanc à la recherche du sort pour le réveil de Jocelyn, il se leva pour se servir un verre avant de revenir s'asseoir. Il entendit un ricanement sarcastique dans son loft,

\- Quelle entrée spectaculaire que tu as faite lors du soi-disant mariage de ton oméga ricana la voix

\- Tu as tout vu déduit Magnus

\- Oh que oui, j'ai failli faire dans mon froc quand tu as balancé la vieille contre le mur avec ta magie c'était mémorable j'aurai bien voulu qu'on l'enregistre pour que je puisses l'a revoir encore une fois ricana la voix

Il soupira en se massant les temps devant le rire narquois de la voix,

\- Mais j'ai plus apprécié quand tu as dit ta dernière phrase avant de rejoindre ton oméga, l'enfer se déchaînera sur terre s'il lui arrive malheur gloussa la voix

\- C'est exact, l'enfer se déchaînera sur terre s'il lui arrivera malheur car il est le protégé de l'enfer à présent sourit Magnus en regardant son verre

Il entendit la voix rire d'un rire profondément lugubre, il sourit en buvant son verre.

\- Mais d'abord offre-lui la bague déclara la voix

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mais avant je dois le marquer comme mien pour ensuite lui donner la bague décréta Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de ce moment, je trépigne en attendant ce moment ria la voix d'un rire lugubre

Il entendit le rire s'intensifier avant de se calmer, il soupira longuement avant de sourire malgré lui. Il avala cul sec son verre, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une bague dans sa main. La bague était un anneau noir avec des ailes autour surmontées d'un rubis d'une couleur sombre, il la contempla avant de la faire disparaître. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et se prépara avant de prendre ses suppresseurs, il sortit de sa chambre. Il alla dans la salle d'opération pour trouver Lydia consulter le moniteur,

\- Bonjour Alec salua Lydia avec un sourire

\- Lydia, je suis désolé gesticula Alec

\- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer et ni t'excuser de ce qui s'est passé, je vais bien et vaux mieux que Magnus arrête le mariage en venant te réclamer que nous nous mariions tous les deux. Nous aurions été malheureux tous les deux surtout toi expliqua Lydia en lui caressant le visage

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Lydia, je suis sûr que tu rencontreras une personne bien pour toi gesticula Alec

\- Je te remercie sourit Lydia

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant gesticula Alec

\- Je vais retourner à Idris aujourd'hui même, il n'y a pas de place pour moi ici et me noyer dans le travail répondit Lydia

\- Il y aura toujours une place pour toi ici tu sais gesticula Alec avec le sourire

Elle hocha la tête et retourna à son boulot, Isabelle et Jace vinrent le voir pour l'avertir d'une mission. Ils se rendirent sur le terrain et effectuèrent la mission, l'oméga bifurqua vers Brooklyn. Il ouvrit la porte en voyant son copain pencher sur le livre blanc dans une profonde concentration, il vint silencieusement et l'enlaça par-derrière. Il sursauta en sentant deux bras autour de lui,

\- Tu es rentré remarqua Magnus en se tournant

A l'instant même gesticula Alec en souriant

Il l'embrassa tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus passionnément. Le sorcier fit installer son amant sur la table de travail et se mit entre ses jambes, l'oméga le serra à la taille avec ses jambes. L'Alpha le porta jusqu'au canapé sans casser le baiser, il le fit s'allonger et commença à l'embrasser sur sa mâchoire. Alec soupira fortement sous le plaisir, Magnus caressa sa peau sous son t-shirt et lui enleva pour embrasser sa peau. Il sentit l'odeur florale mélangée avec du miel d'Alec, il grogna avant de l'embrasser un peu brusquement. Il massa sa main sur le pantalon de son amant pour sentir le renflement et l'humidité au niveau de son intimité, il déboutonna son pantalon et lui fit enlever. Il se lécha les lèvres pour voir le sexe dressé de son amant et le lubrifiant qui s'écoulait, il se pencha pour prendre son membre en bouche ce qui le cambrer de plaisir. Il suçota le sexe avant de soulever les hanches d'Alec, il lécha l'intimité débordante de lubrifiant de son oméga. Il était devenu très friand du goût de son lubrifiant qui était un vrai nectar pour lui, il se glissa à l'intérieur pour s'y abreuver encore plus de ce nectar excellent. L'oméga s'étouffa sous le plaisir en tirant les cheveux de son amant, plus il prenait de plaisir plus il répandait son lubrifiant ce qui ravissait l'Alpha. Il releva la tête légèrement les lèvres dégoulinant du miel d'Alec, il se lécha les lèvres pour récolter les dernières gouttes avant de prendre de nouveau son sexe en bouche. Il l'enfonça dans sa gorge en renflouant un réflexe de renvoi, il l'amena jusqu'à la jouissance. Le chasseur avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants embrumés par le plaisir, il sourit et vint l'embrasser avec amour. Le muet sentit quelques choses de dur contre sa cuisse, il comprit que c'était le membre dressé de son amant. Il souffla avant de glisser une main vers son pantalon, il allait enlever sa ceinture quand une main vint l'arrêter.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça si tu n'es pas prêt refusa Magnus

-Et si je le veux gesticula Alec en se mordant les lèvres

Il soupira devant les yeux brillants d'Alec, il le laissa le soulager. Celui-ci souffla de convoitise en voyant le sexe immense de son Alpha, il savait que les Alphas étaient montés comme des étalons mais celui de Magnus attirait plus de convoitise. Il commença à le masturba doucement, le sorcier le guida dans ses gestes. Il commença à grogner de plaisir en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son amant, Alec accéléra ses mouvements en amenant le sorcier à la jouissance à son tour. Magnus l'embrassa en mordillant légèrement ses lèvres, il rougit légèrement en voyant le sperme de celui-ci sur ses mains. Il le regarda avant de le goûté à son tour en ronronnant au goût de son Alpha, celui-ci le regarda avec ses yeux de chat qui avait un soupçon de rouge à l'intérieur de ses iris signe que son côté Alpha se délectait de la vue. Il claqua des doigts pour se nettoyer, l'oméga resta un peu avec son amant avant de rentrer à l'institut. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus avait trouvé le sort qui pourrait réveiller Jocelyn, il était dans le couloir entrain de lire le sort quand deux bras chauds entourèrent sa taille.

\- Tu sais que je dois me concentrer gloussa Magnus en se retournant

\- Je voulais te détendre avant que tu réveilles Jocelyn gesticula Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

Il respira son odeur d'Alpha ce qui l'apaisa, il frotta son nez dans son cou ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir.

\- Alexander, tu me chauffes-là et je ne crois pas que l'institut soit ravis que j'aille réveiller Jocelyn avec une tente dans le pantalon déclara Magnus

Il sentit un tressautement provenir de son amant signe qu'il riait, celui-ci recula doucement en souriant. Il mit la main sur son cœur avant de le placer sur le cœur du sorcier avant de replacer sa main sur la sienne et mit son autre main dessus, il cligna des yeux au geste d'Alec.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire demanda Magnus

Il sourit encore plus devant sa confusion, Luke vint les voir dans le couloir.

\- Tout le monde t'attend et ils sont en place déclara Luke

\- Il faut que tout le monde se tient à l'écart car le sort de Jocelyn est très puissant décréta Magnus en allant avec Luke

Alec les suivit jusqu'à la salle d'opération où le corps de Jocelyn flottait dans un cocoon protecteur, le sorcier prit le livre blanc et s'avança vers le corps.

\- Est-ce que ça va marcher demanda Clary

\- Espérons-le souffla Magnus

Il claqua des doigts avant d'invoquer sa magie, il chanta le sort avant d'envoyer des pulsassions trois fois. Le cocon se désintégra et Luke attrapa le corps de la rousse, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le loup-garou.

\- Je te tiens déclara Luke

\- Luke reconnu Jocelyn en le serrant dans ses bras

Il la mit parterre, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de poser son regard sur Clary qui commença à pleurer de joie en voyant sa mère. Magnus vint serrer son oméga par-derrière en regardant la scène des retrouvailles avec la mère et la fille,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit dans le couloir demanda Magnus

-D'après toi gesticula Alec

Il réfléchit au geste en l'observant, il écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire. Il le fit retourner pour l'embrasser amoureusement,

\- Moi aussi je t'aime chuchota Magnus

Alec sourit encore plus en lui attrapant la nuque pour l'embrasser de nouveau, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête synchro, Isabelle et Jace avec Clary sourient malicieusement alors que Jocelyn était confuse et Luke était gêné de la scène.

\- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seul et aussi trouvez-vous une chambre ricana Jace

\- Jaloux blondinet nargua Magnus

\- Moi de toi, jamais entre toi et moi c'est moi qu'Alec préfère répliqua Jace

\- Ne me mêlez pas dans vos querelles gesticula Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Vous deux vous êtes ensemble remarqua Jocelyn

\- Oui Alexander est mon oméga communément ma parité confirma Magnus

-Tu es Alec Lightwood, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais encore un bébé sourit Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement, le sorcier se rappela de quelque chose et se tourna vers l'Alpha de la meute.

\- Mon petit louveteau, n'oublie que tu me dois un paiement ricana Magnus

\- Euh rougis Luke

\- Soit ça soit tu te dandines dans un costume de majordome dans mon loft pendant trois mois menaça Magnus avec un sourire diabolique

Il déglutit et se rapprocha de la rousse, il soupira longuement.

\- Jocelyn interpella Luke

\- Oui demanda Jocelyn en se tournant vers lui

\- Voilà je voulais te dire que je t'aime depuis toujours, tu es la seule femme que j'ai aimée et que j'aime encore aujourd'hui confessa Luke

\- Luke s'étonna Jocelyn

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa devant tout le monde, tous sifflèrent au geste d'amour. Magnus ricana narquoisement en venant prendre Alec par la taille,

\- Tu as fait ça pour qu'il soit heureux gesticula Alec

\- J'en avais marre qu'il se plaint à chaque fois qu'il y avait une réunion répondit Magnus

Il ria légèrement, après le réveil de Jocelyn tous les trois partirent dans la serre pour discuter. Alec se dirigea vers le bureau directorial pour dire au revoir à Lydia qui était sur le point de partir pour Idris, il entra dans le bureau quand il vit la jeune femme parterre parmi les débris de la table basse. Magnus entra à sa suite, il examina la blonde avant d'acquiescer. L'oméga fit une irazte sur son poignet,

\- Hodge…a…pris…la…coupe révéla Lydia avant de perdre connaissance

\- Je m'occupe d'elle va avertir les autres signala Magnus

Il hocha la tête et courra de toutes ses forces vers la salle des opérations, il avertit Jace et les autres de la traîtrise d'Hodge. Ils visionnèrent la vidéo pour chercher avec qui le traître était en relation,

\- Il était entrain de parler avec Valentin bordel jura Jace en donnant un coup de poing sur la table

\- C'est de ma faute je ne l'ai pas vu s'accusa Luke

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute car tu ne le savais pas rassura Jocelyn

\- Je vais prévenir la meute pour aller le rechercher et appelez-moi s'il y a des nouvelles proposa Luke

\- D'accord répondit Isabelle

Jace alla se préparer pour chercher Hodge avec Alec, Clary vint le voir.

\- Vous allez partir sans savoir où il est demanda Clary

\- On le retrouvera avec l'aide de la meute et aussi Valentin cracha Jace en prenant son épée séraphique

\- Alec tu es d'accord avec moi qu'on devrait attendre supplia Clary en se tournant vers Alec

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jace, on doit retrouver la coupe avant que Valentin ne mette la main dessus gesticula Alec

\- D'après ton regard tu es d'accord avec lui conclut Clary

Il hocha la tête, Jocelyn vint dans la salle d'armes. Elle stoppa Jace et Alec,

\- Je sais que vous allez vous lancer à la recherche d'Hodge mais vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez attendre les renforts demanda Jocelyn

\- Je suis te reconnaissant de m'avoir dit que je ne suis pas le fils de Valentin et le tien mais on n'a pas le temps d'attendre les renforts, au moment où on parle Valentin est déjà en sa possession de la coupe et qui sait quels seront ses projets expliqua Jace

Elles se turent devant les explications de Jace, ils se partirent à la recherche du traître. Alec se mit devant son parabataï,

\- Et tu compte faire quoi pour le retrouver, je sais que Luke va nous aider avec la meute mais on pourrait demander à Magnus gesticula Alec en lui proposant

\- Alec pense avec ta tête, pour le moment, Magnus est entrain de s'occuper de Lydia et je pense que tu devrais le laisser se reposer pour qu'il récupérer conseilla Jace

Il hocha la tête et suivit le blond à l'extérieur, Luke lança quelques membres de sa meute sur la piste de Hodge. Ils séparèrent pour le retrouver, l'oméga retrouva Luke en chemin.

\- Où est Jace demanda Luke

\- Je ne sais pas, on s'est séparer pour le chercher. Je le sens furieux gesticula Alec

Le loup-garou hocha la tête en comprenant le langage des signes, ils entendirent un cri de douleur. Ils accoururent pour voir Jace sur le point de tuer Hodge après avoir tranché sa main, le chasseur se jeta sur le blond pour le calmer.

\- Calme-toi mec gesticula Alec

\- Alec, c'est un membre du cercle, il faut le buter fulmina Jace

\- Tu veux aussi tuer nos parents, calmes-toi ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver gesticula Alec pour le conseiller

Il le relâcha doucement avant d'aller s'occuper de la blessure d'Hodge qui criait de douleur durant le processus, Jace allait venir vers eux quand il remarqua la bague sur la main coupée. Il ramassa discrètement la bague et la mit à son doigt, une projection de Valentin apparut devant lui.

\- Tiens mon fils comment vas-tu demanda Valentin

\- Epargne tes mensonges espèce de connard je sais que tu n'es pas mon père enfoiré, je te jure sur l'ange que je vais te trouver et te buter promis Jace

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance Jace, pendant ce temps je vais en profiter pour me servir de la coupe sourit Valentin en montrant la coupe

\- Profite s'en connard car je vais te l'arracher quand je me serai occupé de toi cracha Jace en retirant la bague

Ils ramenèrent Hodge à la cité silencieuse, ils firent un rapport très vite à Lydia.

\- Il faut retrouver la coupe très vite déclara Lydia

\- L'enclave gesticula Alec

\- Il ne répond pas à mes messages de feu répondit Lydia

Jace donna un coup de pied dans la table en jurant, il monta sur le toit pour s'éclaircir les idées. Clary allait le suivre quand Alec la stoppa en balança la tête, elle comprit et alla dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le nouvel émissaire de l'enclave et l'attaque à la cité des os. Bisous glacées.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Gwen: Ravie que mes histoires te plaisent et suspens pour la voix XD**

 **Maia 0067: Oui un vrai coup tordu mais plus tard ils vont s'entendre avec Magnus pour une raison trés équivoque**

 **HekateWitch1 : Expose-moi tes théories XD les parents ne veulent rien savoir au sujet de la parité mais plus tard ils devront l'accepter**

 **Alec Barton: Plus tard les explications et pour les indices je mettrai au fur à mesure XD Alec the rebel XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu et alors pour ce qui est de la voix suspens XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

Alec soupira d'aise sous les baisers de Magnus dans son cou après avoir retiré le collier, celui-ci adorait lui faire des suçons sans le mordiller pour rappeler à tous que l'oméga était à lui. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la trahison d'Hodge et la disparition de la coupe qui était aux mains de Valentin, Jace s'était lancé dans une recherche sans relâche de Valentin. Tous à l'institut commençaient à se méfier des uns et des autres, Magnus de son côté avait fait une réunion avec les chefs de clans pour les prévenir de la menace de Valentin avec la coupe. Raphaël et Méliorn avaient voulu se ranger du côté de Valentin avant que le sorcier leur rappelle que le chasseur pourrait les massacrer, le vampire avait repris ses esprits ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Méliorn qui avait préféré se référer à la reine à ce sujet. Il sentait que la reine allait se ranger du côté de Valentin s'il n'allait pas la voir, il avait informé son petit ami de la situation. Celui-ci en avait parlé à Lydia pour qu'elle puisse mettre au courant l'enclave, le sorcier redressa légèrement la tête avant de la poser sur le torse de l'oméga.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'enclave a décidé demanda Magnus

\- Ils n'ont pas encore répondu aux messages de feu de Lydia gesticula Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Hé ne parlons d'eux pour le moment, profitons du moment présent gesticula Alec avec un sourire goguenard

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser encore une fois, ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée. Magnus se leva du lit en soupirant, Ale prit sa chemise et la reboutonna pour le rejoindre dans le salon. Il trouva un homme svelte dans un costume chic, il avait les cheveux plaqués avec un sourire charmeur. Il regarda Alec de la tête aux pieds avant d'avoir un sourire séduisant sur les lèvres,

\- Eh bien quel charmant garçon que nous avons-là sourit l'homme

\- Monsieur, je vous rappelle que vous êtes chez moi alors un peu de tenu de plus ce garçon est mon petit ami commenta Magnus

\- Oh je vois mais vous êtes un sacré chanceux d'avoir cette bombe dans votre lit gloussa le client de Magnus

Il fit signe à son client de le suivre dans son atelier pour lui donner sa requête, Alec frissonna de dégoût en voyant le regard déshabilleur de l'homme. Il préféra aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain de son amant, il ressortit et alla dans le salon pour consulter ses messages.

\- Ravie de faire affaire avec vous monsieur Bane remercia le client

Il trouva Alec dans le salon, il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de partir. Magnus sortit un peu énervé par rapport à son client,

\- C'est la dernière fois que je le sers celui-là grimaça Magnus

\- J'adore quand tu es jaloux gesticula Alec avec un petit sourire

\- Tu es à moi gronda Magnus de sa voix Alpha

Alec frissonna de plaisir à la voix Alpha de son amant, il s'accrocha à lui en haletant de plaisir. Le sorcier se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Il faut que je rentre gesticula Alec

\- Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu demanda Magnus

\- Malheureusement non, j'ai des tas de choses à faire et en plus on est sans nouvelles de l'enclave gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ils répondront un jour à vos messages rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa avant de partir pour rentrer à Brooklyn, il rentra pour voir Jace entrain de fouiller la ville par hologramme. Il claqua la langue pour signaler sa présence,

\- Jace, ça va gesticula Alec

\- Non, ça ne va pas je suis entrain de chercher Valentin et j'ai beau le fouiller la ville je ne sais pas où il est s'enragea Jace

\- Déjà va te reposer parce que tu as des cernes sous les yeux signe que tu n'as pas dormi depuis un moment et je reprends la recherche pour toi gesticula Alec avec un visage inquiet

Alec râla Jace

\- Jace, s'il te plait gesticula Alec avec un regard suppliant

\- Entendu accepta Jace

Il le serra dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se reposer, l'oméga repris les recherche par vint le voir,

\- Alors tu as enfin convaincu Jace d'aller prendre du repos constata Isabelle

\- Tu avais essayé gesticula Alec en la regardant

\- Plusieurs fois mais il n'écoute que toi comme tu es son parabataï souffla Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et continua ce qu'il faisait, il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'image brouillée au niveau de la mer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Isabelle en voyant son visage concentré

\- Il y a quelque chose au niveau de la mer vu que le système n'arrive pas à le localiser gesticula Alec en pointant vers l'image brouillée

\- Tu crois que c'est un coup de Valentin demanda Isabelle

\- Je pense que oui gesticula Alec

Il agrandit le plan de la ville en grand pour voir l'image, ils contemplèrent l'image brouillée.

\- Tu crois que Valentin se sert d'un sort pour brouiller les pistes pensa Isabelle

\- Je le pense aussi car il fait des expériences sur les sorciers donc il doit se servir de l'un d'eux pour se cacher gesticula Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire questionna Isabelle

\- Je n'en sais rien gesticula Alec

Ils informèrent Lydia de la situation, celle-ci envoya une équipe pour enquêter sur place. Elle regarda l'image,

\- Mais comment savoir si c'est l'œuvre d'un sorcier ou pas demanda Lydia

\- Je pourrais dire à Magnus de vérifier la signature magique gesticula Alec en proposant

\- Essaye de le voir de son côté accepta Lydia

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est Dot qui a enlevé Clary révéla Jocelyn

\- Comment ça demanda Lydia

Elle leur raconta tout dans le bureau, Jace fulmina au sujet de l'enlèvement de la rousse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ce connard veut de Clary s'enragea Jace

\- Calme-toi gesticula Alec

Il soupira énervé en donnant un coup de pied dans la table, l'oméga passa la main sur son dos pour le calmer.

\- On va retrouver ce connard promis Jace en regardant l'image brouillée

Ils allèrent chez Magnus, celui-ci fut informé de la participation de Dot.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne sentais pas sa magie conclue Magnus

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous localiser quelque chose comme ça demanda Isabelle

\- Bien sûr mais ça va prendre beaucoup de temps car je ne crois pas que Dot soit la seule sorcière dont Valentin dispose déduit Magnus

\- Fais-le au plus vite grinça Jace

\- Je comprends que tu es à cran pour biscuit mais ne me donne pas d'ordre menaça Magnus en relâchant légèrement ses phéromones d'Alpha

Il s'excusa avant d'aller sur le balcon pour se calmer, Alec le regarda de loin en soupirant. L'Alpha claqua des doigts pour localiser Clary avec sa magie, il arrêta soudainement.

\- Elle est sur les quais mais sa présence est très faible comme s'il y avait une barrière qui la retenait expliqua Magnus

\- Est-ce que tu peux défaire la barrière gesticula Alec

Il lui fit un sourire arrogant en fixant son oméga,

\- Tu as oublié qui je suis sourit Magnus

Il sourit et hocha la tête, ils arrivèrent sur les quais. Le sorcier se mit en place avant de désactiver la barrière magique, le bateau commença à être secouer. Valentin arriva dans une cale où Clary avec les créatures obscures était enfermés, il alla vers la cage des sorciers.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe cracha Valentin en tenant un sorcier par le col de la chemise

\- La barrière est entrain de s'effriter par une autre magie bien plus puissante que la nôtre répondit le sorcier en tremblant

\- Alors essayer de la réparer ordonna Valentin en lui injectant un produit dans son cou

Clary en voyant la scène cria contre lui,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, ce sorcier ne t'a fait rien de mal s'enragea Clary

\- Tu as des choses à apprendre Clarissa, ce sont des démons. Regardez-les ils doivent tous être tués comme le voulait l'ange Raziel déclara Valentin

\- L'ange Raziel n'a jamais voulu qu'on détruise des vies innocentes objecta Clary

\- Tu es trop sentimental ma fille, mais c'est due à l'éducation que tu as reçue de ta mère et Lucian qui a été trop en contact avec toi cracha Valentin avec dégoût

\- Luke a été plus un père que toi en tout cas rétorqua Clary

Il vint devant sa cage avant de la prendre par les cheveux,

\- C'est qu'on verra ricana Valentin en la relâchant

Il tourna les talons pour aller sur le pont, la rousse prit sa stèle qu'elle avait réussi à cacher. Elle fit une rune pour se libérer, elle regarda les autres personnes prisonnières dans les cages qui l'appelaient à l'aide. Elle prit sa décision en les libérant un par un, tous se libérèrent.

\- Que tous les sorciers encore capable de faire un portail le fassent pour que tous le monde puisse s'évader déclara Clary

Tous les sorciers l'écoutèrent et firent un portail en faisant s'évader presque toutes les autres personnes d'autres espèces, des chasseurs appartenant au cercle arrivèrent pour les empêcher. La rousse grava sa rune de lumière dans sa main pour les faire stopper, ils crièrent aveuglé. Elle prit leurs armes avant de remonter sur le pont, un des chasseurs vint l'arrêter. Elle commença le combat quand son adversaire fut projeté contre le mur, elle trouva Simon avec un sourire qui montrait ses crocs.

\- Je t'ai manqué sourit Simon

\- Plus que tu ne le crois sourit Clary en venant l'étreindre

\- Les autres sur le pont entrain de combattre Valentin et ses sbires, décréta Simon

\- D'accord répondit Clary

Ils montèrent pour voir tout le monde entrain de se battre, Luke était entrain de se battre contre Valentin. Celui-ci le provoquait,

\- Comme au bon vieux temps parabataï ricana Valentin

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça car tu as trahi ton serment sacré grinça Luke

Il ria avant de le combattre, pendant ce temps Alec couvrait Magnus en se battant contre les chasseurs. Le sorcier repoussa un chasseur avec une boule de feu, il ne vit pas un autre se glisser devant lui. L'oméga le vit et tira une flèche derrière lui pour le sauver, il sourit en voyant ça.

\- Tu sais que tu es éblouissant sourit Magnus

Il rougit légèrement avant de se jeter de nouveau dans le combat, l'Alpha invoqua sa magie pour combattre aussi. Alec vit un chasseur se glisser derrière Jace qui ne le vit pas, il courra dans sa direction en prenant le coup à sa place.

\- ALEC cria Jace en tuant le chasseur

\- Tout va bien gesticula Alec en regardant sa blessure

Le sorcier ayant entendu le cri du blond trouva son amant allongé en sang, il serra les poings à ça. Un membre du cercle se faufila derrière pour le tuer quand il le stoppa avec sa magie, il avait baissé sa tête.

\- Ça vous aller me le payer d'avoir **OSEZ-VOUS EN PRENDRE A MON OMEGA** cria Magnus en relevant ses yeux

Ses yeux étaient rouge sang avec une fente noire au milieu, il invoqua ses flammes qui étaient noires. Il explosa ses flammes sur tout le bateau,

\- Oh non, Magnus a pété les plombs remarqua Simon

\- C'est ce qu'on voit stupide vampire répliqua Jace en soignant Alec

L'oméga avait perdu connaissance malgré qu'il fût soigné, Magnus brûla tous les membres du cercle sur son passage. Il fit un sourire démoniaque quand l'un d'eux s'approcha vers lui pour le tuer, il disparut devant lui avant de réapparaître pour placer sa main sur son dos. Il envoya une boule de feu qui le transperça, il ricana machiavéliquement avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- **Approcher misérable insecte** ordonna Magnus de sa voix d'Alpha

Tous reculèrent devant le sorcier, celui-ci ria avant de tracer un pentagramme sous leurs pieds. Il écarta ses mains en chantant dans une langue démoniaque, l'orage éclata de plus en plus sous les incantations du sorcier. Le pentagramme s'illumina sous leurs pieds, des flammes vinrent les brûler. Isabelle en voyant le carnage du sorcier, vint s'opposer à lui.

\- MAGNUS ARRÊTE S'IL TE PLAÎT ALEC A BESOIN DE TOI cria Isabelle en affrontant le vent qu'il avait déclenché

Magnus se tourna vers elle avec ses yeux rouge sang et posa les yeux sur Alec, celui-ci était en nage dans les bras de Clary et de Simon. Il se calma doucement progressivement, l'orage se calma en même temps que lui. Il s'approcha de son oméga, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va trembla Simon en baissant la tête soumis

Il hocha la tête, il tenait son petit ami serré contre lui. Clary chercha des yeux Jace,

\- Où est Jace demanda Clary ne voyant pas le blond

\- Il a voulu empêcher Valentin de s'enfuir à nouveau mais il a été entraîner avec lui s'excusa Luke

Elle fut dévastée et tomba dans les bras de Simon, le sorcier fit un portail dans son appartement et les emmena à l'intérieur. Il porta Alec dans leur chambre, il lui caressa sa joue doucement.

\- Stupide Nephilims soupira Magnus

Il entendit un ricanement narquois, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'adore quand tu perds le contrôle, c'est tellement jouissif ricana la voix

\- J'espère que mon petit cadeau pour toi te plaît demanda Magnus

\- Oh ces Nephilims, bien sûr que je suis ravi de ce cadeau. Je t'en remercie de me les avoir envoyés d'ailleurs j'ai hâte de commencer à m'occupe d'eux ricana la voix

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il entendit le rire avant le silence, il soupira en caressant les cheveux d'Alec. Celui-ci se réveilla en gémissant de douleur,

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé gesticula Alec

\- Tu as été attaqué par un membre du cercle en protégeant Jace répondit Magnus

\- Par l'ange et où est tout le monde gesticula Alec

\- Ils sont dans le salon mais avant que tu y ailles sache que Jace n'est pas avec nous car Valentin l'a entraîné avec lui expliqua Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas vrai gesticula Alec en soupirant contrarié

\- Ne t'en fais pas on va le retrouver rassura Magnus

Il acquiesça en le prenant dans ses bras, ils se rendirent dans le salon. Isabelle vint l'enlacer dans ses bras,

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien gesticula Alec avec un sourire

\- Magnus t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé sur le bateau demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, il m'a dit pour Jace gesticula Alec

\- Et il t'a dit pour sa crise de colère questionna Simon qui se faisait tout petit

Il fronça les sourcils avant de tourner vers son amant, celui-ci fusilla le vampire des yeux qui se cachait derrière Clary.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire gesticula Alec

\- Je te raconterai une autrefois pour le moment il faut qu'on retrouve Jace proposa Magnus

Il acquiesça et rentra avec tout le monde à l'institut, Magnus essaya de le localiser avec sa magie. Lydia vérifia le périmètre, Jocelyn était entrain de parler avec Clary de certains secrets de famille quand ils reçurent tous un message demandant de se réunir dans la salle des opérations. Maryse se tenait en haut des marches,

\- Nous sommes en guerre contre Valentin informa Maryse

\- La reine est venu reprendre le contrôle de son château cracha Izzy en fusillant du regard sa mère

\- Je vous représente le nouvel émissaire de l'enclave Victor Aldertree présenta Maryse en le montrant

\- Trahis par l'enclave ironisa Lydia

Un homme vint à sa place,

\- Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Victor Aldertree je vais gérer cet institut comme il se doit, Jace Wayland a voulu sauver certains de ses collègues mais fut entraîner par Valentin Morgenstern et pour cela il a ma gratitude de ce fait toute personne qui était présent à ce moment-là viennes se présenter à moi pour donner leur version des faits demanda Aldertree

Il dissipa tout le monde, le nouveau représentant vint vers le petit groupe.

\- Jocelyn et Clary Fairchirld vous serez confinée à l'institut jusqu'à nouvel ordre comme vous êtes un lien direct avec Valentin déclara Aldertree

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous confiner ainsi fulmina Clary en s'en allant

Jocelyn attrapa le bras de sa fille,

\- Tu ne connais pas encore le monde dans lequel nous vivons glissa Jocelyn

\- Je l'ai déjà apprise toute seule je crois répliqua Clary en faisant relâcher son bras

L'émissaire de l'enclave se tourna vers Luke et Simon avec Magnus, il tiqua légèrement sur le sorcier.

\- Je demanderai par contre aux créatures obscures de sortir de l'institut demanda Aldertree

\- Bien, tu viens Simon demanda Luke

\- D'accord accepta Simon

Il salua sa meilleure amie avant de suivre le loup-garou, le nouveau directeur fit un rictus en voyant le sorcier se diriger vers Alec.

\- Je te retrouve ce soir déclara Magnus

\- Je t'aime gesticula Alec avec un sourire

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Il lui prit son menton pour capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser tendre, il le libéra avant de jeter un regard ennuyer à Aldertree. Alec souffla doucement en essayant de calmer de la légère douleur de ses chaleurs,

\- Bien quand aux autres vous viendrez à mon bureau pour votre témoignage ordonna Aldertree

Tous passèrent devant le directeur pour leur témoignage, Alec entra dans le bureau en soupirant discrètement.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes Alec Lightwood conclu Aldertree

Il hocha la tête, il prit un morceau de papier pour écrire dessus. Le directeur lu ce qu'il avait écrit,

\- Je suis au courant que vous êtes muet, tout Idris est au courant de votre handicap et aussi de votre seconde nature décréta Aldertree

Il avala sa salive, il sentit l'odeur Alpha émané de l'émissaire. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui doucement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur.

\- L'odeur alléchante d'un oméga susurra Aldertree

Il recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de l'Alpha, celui-ci recula pour contourner le bureau et s'assoir de nouveau sur la chaise du bureau.

\- Mais ce qui est dommage c'est que vous soyez sous la protection de Magnus Bane sourit Aldertree d'un air dégoûté

Il serra les poings et écrivit son témoignage sur un morceau de papier avant de tourner les talons,

\- Je pense que vous vous devrez vous méfier de certain Alpha malgré que vous soyez sous la protection d'un Alpha vous n'êtes pas encore marqué par lui conseilla Victor

\- Est-ce une menace gesticula Alec en lui lançant un regard significatif

\- Un simple conseil sourit Aldertree

Il sortit du bureau en frissonnant, il repensa aux mots de l'émissaire de l'enclave. Il avait une désagréable sensation que cet homme allait lui causer des problèmes par rapport à sa seconde nature, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se mit en tenue pour aller s'entraîner. Il frappa le sac de boxe, il entendit l'alarme d'alerte et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la salle d'opération pour voir un avis de recherche sur Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça gesticula Alec

\- Jace Wayland sera un traître aux yeux de l'enclave s'il n'est pas revenu dans les prochains 24 heures décréta Aldertree

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça s'écria Isabelle

\- Je suis l'ordre de l'enclave et si vous contester mes ordres je suspendrai vos missions pendant une durée indéterminée menaça Aldertree

L'oméga s'approcha de sa sœur pour la calmer, il scruta sa mère dans les yeux. Elle détourna le regard ne pouvant plus supporter le regard de son fils qui était plein de reproche, il préféra sortir de l'institut.

\- Alec interpella Maryse

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux gesticula Alec

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça demanda Maryse

\- Je vais chez Magnus pour retrouver Jace gesticula Alec

\- Ecoute pour le moment nous avons d'autres préoccupation que lui commenta Maryse

\- Non mais tu t'entends parler, Jace est mon parabataï gesticula Alec s'énervant

\- Mais parfois les choses peuvent être compliqué mon fils tenta Maryse pour l'apaiser

\- Tu sais quoi, j'ai honte d'être ton fils maman, papa et toi vous êtes tous deux égoïstes en pensant que nous sommes tous des soldats pour l'enclave mais nous sommes aussi humains et nous avons le droit de décider de notre vie et moi si je dois choisir entre mes parents et mon parabataï je choisirez mon parabataï car lui au moins ne pas tourner le dos quand j'avais besoin de lui et il m'a accepté comme je suis gesticula Alec en tournant le dos à sa mère

Il s'éloigna en laissant sa mère qui l'appelait, il entra dans l'appartement de Magnus. Celui-ci sirotait un verre d'alcool,

\- Mon chéri, ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je voudrais que tu m'aides à retrouver Jace gesticula Alec

\- Tu veux utiliser votre lien pour le retrouver conclu Magnus

\- Oui, s'il te plait gesticula Alec en faisant regard suppliant

\- Entendu, je vais t'aider mais que se soit bien clair si tu commences à aller mal moi j'arrête prévint Magnus

Il hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le canapé avant de tracer une rune pour localiser son frère, il se concentra pour le rechercher avant de soupirer frustrer. Le sorcier stoppa sa magie en voyant le regard frustrer de son amant,

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- Je n'arrive pas à le stopper gesticula Alec en soupirant énerver

\- On dirait que Valentin le garde dans une barrière magique mais sur ce point je ne peux le localiser comme sur le bateau à moins qu'il me faille une grande quantité de magie pour ça et je n'ai pas encore régénéré entièrement ma magie expliqua Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce tu as fait une crise gesticula Alec

\- Parce que je t'ai vu allonger au sol avec une blessure, mon sang démoniaque et mon côté Alpha est ressorti d'un seul coup. Je peux te dire que je ne suis pas fière de moi quand je suis dans cet état car je laisse mon sang démoniaque parler bien que ça fasse que la troisième fois que je perds le contrôle raconta Magnus en évitant le regard de son petit ami

Il eut peur de voir de la peur dans les yeux de son amant, il sentit des bras venir l'entourer.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es alors ne change pas ce que tu es gesticula Alec

L'Alpha était ému par ce que lui disait son oméga, ils passèrent la soirée à flirter et s'embrasser avant qu'Alec rentre à l'institut. Celui-ci s'endormit avant d'être réveillé par l'alarme d'alerte, il se dirigea vers la salle d'opération.

\- Que se passe-t-il gesticula Alec

\- La citée des os a été attaqué et Valentin à voler l'épée mortelle et ce n'est pas tout on a pu retrouver Jace pour le moment il est inconscient, Aldertree ne laisse personne entrer dans l'infirmerie en postant deux gardes devant expliqua Isabelle

Il s'énerva contre l'émissaire de l'enclave, il souffla d'énervement. Sa sœur vint lui frotter son dos pour le calmer,

\- Valentin veut l'épée pour une raison qu'on ignore encore ajouta Clary en venant les voir

\- On le sait tous gesticula Alec agacé par la rouquine

\- Alec gronda Isabelle

\- Désolé gesticula Alec d'un geste ennuyer

Il les laissa discuter avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, il entra dans la chambre avant de sentir les douleurs familières de ses chaleurs. Il haleta fortement avant de se diriger vers son tiroir pour prendre ses suppresseurs, il les prit avant de s'asseoir sur son lit pour reprendre ses esprits le temps que ses chaleurs se calment avec les médicaments. Plus tard Aldertree emprisonna Jace à la cité des os pour trahison ce qui ne plus pas à la fratrie et Clary, Alec était allongé sur le lit de Magnus blottit dans les bras de celui-ci.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre attaque démonique sur l'institut et le titre de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il va se remettre à sa place, Magnus pète les plombs si on touche Alec**

 **Maia 0067: Plus qu'une colère noire en tous cas, il ya aura une partie de la voix qui sera révélé dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126 : Ce n'ets pas une promotion car il a déjà ce titre ce qui est en rapport avec la voix en clair mais suspens supens**

 **HekateWitch1: C'est une seule unique règle à respecter dans le règlement de Magnus XD pour ta premier théorie c'est...suspens XD unepartie sera dévoiler**

 **Nono 0109: Il est trés forte et sexy mais très dangereux XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12**_

Magnus caressait les cheveux d'Alec qui s'était endormi près de lui, il l'embrassa légèrement dans les cheveux. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulé depuis les événements du bateau et l'arrivée d'Aldertree, il tiqua d'agacement en pensant à l'émissaire de l'enclave qui se comportait comme un dictateur envers ses subordonnés. Il évitait d'attaquer Alec car il savait que le sorcier déchaînerait ses pouvoirs sur lui après que certains chasseurs présents lors de l'affrontement sur le bateau lui avaient expliqué la puissance démoniaque de l'Alpha, l'oméga bougea légèrement en lâchant un ronflement ce qui fit rire son amant. Il écouta ses doux ronflements avant de s'assoupir lui aussi, Jace était toujours à la cité des os et serait bientôt jugé par Aldertree sur Valentin mais Alec soupçonnait que l'homme basané préparait un coup contre eux pour les faire tomber. Magnus en avait profité pour enquêter sur l'émissaire de l'enclave, il avait été convié aux réunions avec les représentants de chaque espèce sur la situation. Pour la première fois la reine des fées avait assisté à la réunion, il se demandait ce que le peuple féerique tramait. Alec se réveilla sur le torse de Magnus, il le vit endormir. Il l'embrassa légèrement, il se leva pour aller faire du café. Le sorcier se réveilla en ne sentant plus la chaleur du corps de son petit ami,

\- Tu es réveillé gesticula Alec

\- Je me suis réveillé sans ta chaleur près de moi sourit Magnus en venant le prendre dans ses bras

Il rougit furieusement, l'Alpha commença à l'embrasser dans le cou doucement après avoir retiré le collier. Alec étouffa un soupir d'aise sous les baisers de son amant, celui-ci glissa une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Il se retourna pour l'embrasser passionnément, son téléphone vibra signalant un message. Il se sépara de lui pour le prendre, il lisait le message pendant que Magnus continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Qui est-ce demanda Magnus

\- C'est Izzy, Aldertree veut nous envoyer sur le terrain pour enquêter sur les enlèvements des terrestres par Valentin gesticula Alec

\- Donc tu vas t'en aller conclu Magnus en soupirant

\- Je reviendrais vite gesticula Alec avec un sourire timide

\- Je t'attendrais Shadowhunter alors va vite faire tes devoirs sourit Magnus en lui mettant une claque sur les fesses

Il l'observa d'un regarda noir ce qui le fit rire, il alla se préparer avant de rentrer à l'institut où Izzy l'attendait avec son arc et ses flèches. Ils se rendirent dans un dojo, ils virent un homme entrain de battre l'un de ses camarades,

\- Bien jouée complimenta Isabelle

\- Si tu veux je pourrais te montrer d'autre mouvement chez moi proposa le champion d'un sourire charmeur

Alec claqua la langue irritée, le champion se tourna vers lui alors qu'il lui lançait un regard moqueur.

\- Tu as quelques choses à dire beauté se moqua le champion

Il allait se lancer quand sa sœur l'arrêta, elle se rendit sur le tatami et se tourna vers le champion.

\- Je ne frappe pas les jolies filles moi répliqua le champion

Izzy sourit avant de le frapper dans la jambe ce qui le fit se plier, elle vint lui caresser le visage avec une expression moqueuse avant de lui assener un coup dans la mâchoire. Elle mit le pied sur son torse alors qu'Alec riait narquoisement,

\- Alors tu me montres ses mouvements se moqua Isabelle

Le champion capitula, plus tard deux membres du cercle entrèrent dans le dojo et s'approchèrent du champion.

\- Puis-je vous aider demanda le champion

\- Nous voulons que vous veniez avec nous ordonna l'un des membres du cercle

\- Et si je ne veux pas demanda le champion

Ils s'approchèrent pour en découdre quand une flèche vint les arrêter, Isabelle reprit son apparence et les attaqua avec son fouet. Ils arrivèrent à s'enfuir, l'oméga vint le rejoindre en claquant la langue agacée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on les aura la prochaine fois mais c'est sûr que Valentin est entrain de former des terrestres ayant des capacités hors du commun conclu Isabelle

\- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça gesticula Alec

Ils se rendirent à l'institut et firent leur rapport à Aldertree, celui-ci se mit à réfléchir.

\- Valentin est entrain de former une armée avec la coupe mortelle déduit Aldertree

\- C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi répondit Isabelle

La question pourquoi est ce qu'il a besoin de l'épée mortel gesticula Alec en regardant Isabelle

\- Que dit-il demanda Aldertree

Il demande pourquoi est-ce que Valentin a besoin de l'épée mortel s'il a déjà la coupe traduit Isabelle

\- Très bonne question Lightwood, je poserais la question à l'enclave sinon vous pouvez disposer décréta Aldertree

Ils hochèrent la tête pour partir, Alec allait franchir la porte quand le directeur l'interpella. Il se retourna vers lui en clignant les yeux,

\- Pourrais-je vous parler un moment demanda Aldertree en montrant la chaise

Il acquiesça et s'assit devant le directeur, celui-ci lui donna une feuille et un stylo pour qu'il puisse communiquer.

\- Je suis ravi que vous soyez un Shadowhunter très talentueux malgré votre seconde nature complimenta Aldertree en se mettant debout

Il haussa la tête pour le remercier,

\- Tout Idris parle de vous surtout de la menace de Magnus Bane au sujet qu'il mettrait le monde obscur à feu et à sang s'il vous arrivait malheur expliqua Aldertree

Il écrivit sur le morceau de papier et la tendit vers le directeur, celui-ci prit la feuille pour le lire.

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire en disant que ce sorcier a tout a fait le droit car vous êtes son oméga malgré que vous n'êtes pas encore marqué par ce sorcier souligna Aldertree en marchant vers lui

L'oméga se sentait mal à l'aise devant les émanations d'Alpha qu'émettait le directeur, celui-ci s'avança derrière Alec.

\- Votre parabataï est à la cité des os pour son crime d'être s'allier avec Valentin, sa peine va être sévère après qu'on va le juger déclara Aldertree

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là écrivit Alec

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a un moyen pour que ton parabataï soit libre comme le vent sourit Aldertree en posant ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise

\- Dites-moi votre fond de pensés écrivit Alec

\- Voyons Lightwood, est-ce que je dois vous expliquer ce que je veux susurra Aldertree en mettant la main sur son épaule

Il se figea en sentant la main sur son épaule, celui-ci posa la main sur son collier au niveau de sa nuque. Il avala sa salive difficilement, il se leva d'un bon avant de le regarder furieusement.

\- N'oubliez pas que je suis un oméga revendiqué déjà par un Alpha qui est d'ailleurs est le maître du monde obscur et si vous posez encore la main sur moi, l'ange Raziel aurait pitié de vous gesticula Alec furieux

\- Ce que j'aime votre regard susurra Aldertree en s'avançant vers lui

Alec gronda avant de sortir et de claquer la porte très fortement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de se glisser contre la porte. Il haleta fortement dégoûté par les avances du directeur, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il se leva et prit ses suppresseurs puis sortis pour se diriger vers Brooklyn, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de son amant. Celui-ci était entrain de s'entraîner avec sa magie, il se calma quand il sentit l'odeur de son petit ami dans le salon. Il se tourna avec le sourire avant de se figer de voir Alec désemparé,

\- Alexander qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

\- Serre moi dans tes bras gesticula Alec

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort en l'embrassant dans les cheveux, ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Aldertree m'a fait des avances gesticula Alec

\- Cet enfoiré veut prendre ce qui m'appartient fulmina Magnus en prenant ses yeux de chat

L'oméga le prit dans les bras en secouant la tête, il soupira doucement pour se calmer. II allait cacher ses yeux sous un charme quand son amant le stoppa,

\- Ne les cache pas de moi gesticula Alec avec un sourire

\- Je ne veux pas les cacher de toi mais le problème c'est que tu es excité à chaque tu les vois susurra Magnus

Il rougit devant la voix séduisante de son Alpha, il se mordit les lèvres en se disant que celui-ci n'avait pas tort car il était toujours excité en le regardant. Il commença à être humide dans son pantalon en regardant les yeux de chat de son amant, celui-ci sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement. L'odeur florale et de miel d'Alec s'élevèrent dans la pièce ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé en continuant le baiser. Il enleva son collier avant de glisser ses lèvres sur le cou d'Alec, il embrassa et lui fit plein de suçon avec possessivité. L'oméga soupira d'aise sous les baisers de son amant, il glissa sa main sur la peau de Magnus. Comme celui-ci avait transpiré lors de son entraînement, l'odeur très forte de l'Alpha lui faisait perdre la tête totalement. Le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui les fit se séparer en soupirant de frustration, l'oméga prit son téléphone pour lire le message.

\- C'est Izzy pour me demander où est-ce que je suis gesticula Alec

\- Je vois, dis à ta sœur où est-ce que tu es pour la rassurer sourit Magnus en l'embrassant légèrement dans le cou

Il hocha la tête en tapant vite le message, il se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant. Quelques jours plus tard Alec évitait le plus possible Aldertree depuis que celui-ci lui a fait des avances, il était entrain de vérifier le moniteur quand Isabelle vint près de lui.

\- Tu viens, Luke nous appelés parce qu'il pense qu'il y a un démon qui sévit parmi les terrestres signala Isabelle

\- J'arrive gesticula Alec

Ils prirent leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers le lieu où Luke les attendait avec Clary, ils examinèrent le corps sans vie d'un terrestre.

\- Que pensez-vous, c'est un démon ou pas demanda Luke

\- Tu as eu raison de nous appeler, c'est d'origine démoniaque mais je vais ramener le corps à l'institut pour l'examiner plus profondément examina Isabelle

\- Je vais vérifier pour trouver les fluides du démon gesticula Alec

\- D'accord emmène Clary avec toi proposa Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et emmena Clary, ils marchèrent vers les alentours de la scène. L'oméga s'arrêta de marcher et prit la main de la rousse pour tracer une rune de vision thermique,

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux me dire conclu Clary en voyant par thermique

Il sourit avant de vérifier le périmètre et découvrit un terrestre qui ne savait plus ce qui s'était passé, la rousse vérifia la victime.

\- Je pense que c'est un démon de possession déduit Clary

\- Tu as raison, il faut qu'on prévient Isabelle et Luke gesticula Alec

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, il laissa la jeune femme faire son rapport à Aldertree. Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour se doucher, il prit ses pilules et potions. Il allait se coucher quand l'alarme se déclencha et il se dirigea vers la salle de d'opération, il trouva sa sœur et Lydia devant un corps sans vie d'un collègue à eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé gesticula Alec

\- Il a été tué par un autre chasseur et je pense que le démon s'est infiltré dans l'institut déduit Lydia en voyant le corps

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il laisse la victime dans une amnésie totale renchérie Isabelle en voyant que le tueur ne se souvenait de rien

\- Il faudra se méfier de tout le monde commenta Clary

\- Pas forcément mais il se nourrit de personne ayant une rancœur contre une autre personne expliqua Lydia en se redressa

Ils allèrent se préparer et inspectèrent autour de l'institut, Alec reçut un message de Magnus et il répondit au sujet de l'infiltration du démon. Il entendit du bruit d'affrontement, il courra vers le bruit et découvrit Lydia entrain d'affronter Raj. Celui-ci avait les yeux noirs comme possédé, il tira une flèche dans l'épaule de Raj et une fumée s'échappa et disparu. Celui-ci tomba dans les pommes, l'oméga se dirigea vers son ex-fiancée.

\- Est-ce que ça va gesticula Alec en prenant sa stèle

Elle grimaça de douleur quand il la soigna, Isabelle et Clary se dirigèrent vers eux.

\- Le démon se nourrit vraiment de notre haine ou de notre colère dans ce genre pour qu'il puisse prendre possession de nous déclara Isabelle

\- Il faut faire attention car il peut frapper à tout moment renchéri Clary

\- Magnus va venir à l'institut pour nous aider à le localiser et ainsi nous pourrons le vaincre gesticula Alec

\- C'est une bonne idée au moins nous le vaincrons facilement pensa Isabelle

Ils retournèrent enquêter, le noiraud se méfia doucement autour de lui. Il marcha dans le couloir avant de rejoindre la salle des opérations en entendant des bruits d'affrontements, il arriva trop tard et examina la victime avant d'emmener l'agresseur amnésique vers l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers le moniteur en passant par la salle des entraînements quand il vit Isabelle entrer dans la salle les yeux noirs,

\- Pourquoi est-ceque tu n'es pas un Alpha pour que je cesse de m'inquiéter pour toi s'écria Isabelle

\- Izzy non, je ne veux pas te faire du mal gesticula Alec

\- Tu n'arrives même pas à parler car tu es muet, un vrai poids pour tous cracha Isabelle en sautant sur lui

Il la récupéra et essaya de la bloquer dans ses bras, elle se gigota avant de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac ce qui la fit relâcher. Elle sauta à sa gorge en essayant de l'étrangler, Alec essaya de se dégager quand il vit Clary derrière venir poignarder Izzy à l'épaule. Elle cria de douleur, une fumée noire sortit de son épaule. Ale se dégagea et poussa la rousse sur le côté en voyant le démon se diriger vers elle, celui-ci prit possession de lui.

\- ALEC cria Clary

Il résista au démon qui s'était emparé de son corps,

\- Tu es un oméga, quelle aubaine pour moi en plus tu n'es pas marqué susurra le démon

\- Quitte mon corps tout de suite cria Alec intérieurement

Il entendit rire dans son corps, il haleta fortement en essayant de se débarrasser du démon. La rousse vint le voir,

\- Alec s'inquiéta Clary

\- Il faut essayer de se débarrasser du démon dans son corps grimaça Isabelle en se tenant l'épaule

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui faut faire parce que je ne peux pas le tuer décréta Clary

Alec grimaça en donnant des coups sur le sol avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, il commença à flotter dans les airs.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille s'écria Alec

\- Te laisser tranquille au contraire je vais te donner le plus grand plaisir que tu auras de toute ta vie avant de me supplier de te marquer comme mien susurra le démon vicieusement

Il sentit des mains invisible se faufiler partout sur son corps, il résista à l'assaut du démon. Celui-ci commença à le masturber après avoir défait la moitié de ses vêtements, son odeur commença à s'élever dans l'air. Jace arriva dans la salle après avoir été libéré par Aldertree,

\- ALEC cria Jace en le voyant flotter à moitié nu

\- Le démon a pris possession de lui et il est entrain de subir ses assauts expliqua Clary

Le blond courut en sautant pour récupérer son frère quand il fut repoussé par une barrière de fumée,

\- Il est à moi maintenant déclara le démon

\- Putain merde jura Jace en tombant sur le sol

\- Jace s'inquiéta Isabelle en venant près de lui

Alec eut du mal à résister aux caresses que lui prodiguait le démon,

\- Laisse-toi aller à ce que ton corps désire séduisit le démon

\- Jamais de la vie, fous-moi la paix grimaça Alec dû au plaisir

\- Alors le seul moyen pour que tu te laisse faires c'est que tu sois en chaleur alors je vais me débarrasser de ses maudits produits dans ton corps décréta le démon

\- NON cria Alec d'effroi

Il était prisonnier de son propre corps et ne pouvait rien faire, le démon se débarrassa de tous ses suppresseurs qui bloquaient ses chaleurs. L'oméga ressentit immédiatement la douleur de ses chaleurs le vriller dans tout le corps, son odeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans tout l'institut. Jace jura encore plus en sentant l'odeur de son frère,

\- Cet enfoiré a déclenché ses chaleurs en utilisant ses pouvoirs sur Alec pâlit Isabelle

\- Il faut faire quelques choses avant que ce démon ne le marque renchérit Clary d'une voix blanche

Le blond assista à la scène impuissante, les Alphas dans l'institut commencèrent à être excités par l'odeur d'Alec dans tout l'institut. Ils furent tous refroidi par l'odeur d'Alpha de Magnus, celui-ci entra dans l'institut et se dirigea vers l'endroit où était son oméga. Il le vit flotter dans les airs entrain de subir les assauts du démon,

\- Magnus s'il te plait sauve-le supplia Isabelle en se tenant l'épaule

Il ne jeta pas un regard à Isabelle continuant de fixer le corps de son amant, il serra les poings en se laissant envahir par ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Son charme sur ses yeux s'évanouit en révélant ses yeux de chat,

\- MARBAS cria Magnus en regardant le démon

Le démon dans le corps d'Alec continua de lui prodiguer les caresses avant de fixer son regard sur Magnus, il utilisa le corps de l'oméga pour le faire regarder. Les yeux de chat de Magnus se teintèrent de rouge,

\- **Je t'ordonne de le relâcher tout de suite** ordonna Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc, cet oméga est presque mien car il va porter mes enfants ricana le démon en faisant gémir Alec de plaisir silencieusement

\- **Ce garçon est mien alors relâche-le tout de suite, je te l'ordonne** ordonna Magnus

Le démon reposa Alec sur le sol en l'utilisant comme une marionnette, il le fit caresser son corps devant la fratrie et Magnus.

\- Ce que vous avez bon goût, mais vous êtes juste qu'un pauvre sorcier de pacotille devant moi rien de plus, le seul sorcier que je crains sur terre est notre prince ricana le démon dans le corps d'Alec

Magnus fit relâcher son aura démoniaque autour de lui et l'électricité se mit à vaciller sous son influence. Des flammes noires apparurent sur ses avant-bras, le démon s'arrêta de rire en sentant l'aura du sorcier, il recula devant la magie démoniaque de Magnus.

\- **Relâche-le** ordonna Magnus en pointant sa main vers lui avec ses flammes

Le démon quitta le corps de l'oméga ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol en nage par ses chaleurs, la fumée se matérialisa en ombre qui s'inclina devant Magnus.

\- Je vous demande pardon votre majesté, je ne savais pas que cet oméga vous appartenait s'excusa le démon

\- **Va en enfer** cracha Magnus en voyant une boule de feu sur lui

Il explosa en mille morceaux, il se calma doucement et se dirigea vers son oméga qui tenait le t-shirt de son parabataï.

\- Alec calmes-toi apaisa Jace

\- Je l'emmène avec moi et dis à ce connard d'Aldertree ce qu'il s'est passé sauf ce que nous avons échangé cette pourriture et moi demanda Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Jace en aidant Isabelle

Il porta son amant dans ses bras, il se tourna vers Isabelle.

\- Est-ce que ça ira pour toi s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi mais occupes-toi d'Alec répondit Isabelle

\- Viens me voir si ça ne va pas conseilla Magnus

Elle hocha la tête avant de le voir partir avec son frère aîné, le sorcier le ramena dans son loft. Il jura dans sa barbe en voyant l'état d'Alec, son odeur l'enivrait ce qui fit qu'il sentait qu'il est à deux doigts de perdre la raison en tombant en rut, il posa son oméga sur son lit qui se frottait à lui sensuellement. Il claqua des doigts pour invoquer la potion anti-chaleur pour lui avant de le boire cul sec, il réussit à se calmer.

\- S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi gesticula Alec tremblant de plaisir

\- Je sais, je vais m'occuper de toi rassura Magnus

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de mettre un sort sur le collier pour qu'il électrocute s'il essayait de marquer Alec, il claqua des doigts en faisant disparaître ses vêtements. La fraîcheur de l'appartement de son amant le faisait frissonner sur son corps brûlant, Magnus l'embrassa sur le torse en mordillant ses tétons et descendit vers son sexe dégoulinant de son pré-éjaculatoire. Il le prit en bouche ce qui le fit se cambrer, il le relâcha le sexe avant de descendre vers son intimité. Il gronda de plaisir en voyant l'abondance du liquide sexuel de son amant, il vint boire son jus avec ravissement, il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur pour y boire encore plus. Alec balançait la tête sous le plaisir, le sorcier revint sur son sexe et renfloua un réflexe de renvoi pour approfondir sa caresse buccale. Il glissa ses doigts dans l'antre humide de son oméga, celui-ci se tordait de plaisir sous ses caresses intimes. Il se déversa dans sa bouche ce qui le fit ronronner de ravissement, il lécha tout le sperme pour ne pas gâcher une miette. Il retira ses doigts de l'antre humide pour lécher ses doigts de son liquide, il le regarda encore dans les brumes de la luxure. Il le souleva et l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour le rafraîchir en lui faisait prendre un bain glacé, il remplit la baignoire de l'eau mélangée avec l'huile de camomille pour apaiser sa peau chauffée. Alec pencha sa tête pour exposer sa peau pâle de son cou à son Alpha, celui-ci gronda en voyant la peau cacher sous le collier. Il résista comme la première fois,

\- S'il te plait fais-moi l'amour gesticula Alec en se frottant à lui

\- Non, je peux te soulager sexuellement mais pas te faire l'amour, je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit comme ça rejeta Magnus

Il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit grogner, il pelota ses fesses ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il introduit son doigt ce qui le fit bouger dessus, il se tient par les épaules de son amant en bougeant ses hanches sensuellement sous le doigté de Magnus. Il rajouta deux autres en lui ce qui le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière, le sorcier le masturba. Il eut du mal à se défaire de la vision érotique qu'Alec lui donnait, le chasseur se déversa dans l'eau la bouche ouverte signe qu'il avait crié sa jouissance, il s'effondra sur Magnus. Celui-ci retira ses doigts et sortit de l'eau en claquant des doigts pour vider l'eau, il le ramena dans le lit en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Reposes-toi conseilla Magnus

Il hocha la tête et s'endormit, le sorcier sortit de la chambre en soupirant longuement. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil pour passer une main sur son visage, il alla préparer à manger pour son oméga et lui. Pendant ce temps dans un endroit chaotique, un homme se tenait sur trône fait de marbre noir. Il regarda le même démon que Magnus avait tué,

\- Pardonnez-moi majesté de ce que j'ai fait, je ne savais pas que j'avais à faire au prince s'excusa le démon

\- Tu aurais te renseigner au lieu d'attaquer ce qu'il lui appartient, tout l'enfer le sait qui est ce chasseur alors que toi tu t'en es pris à lui répliqua l'homme froidement

\- Majesté…commença le démon

L'homme sur le trône leva la main et envoya une boule de feu cramoisi sur le démon, celui-ci hurla avant d'être réduit à néant.

\- Que ceci vous serve de leçon, personne ne doit revendiquer cet oméga car il appartient à votre prince déclara l'homme froidement

\- Oui votre majesté, répondirent les démons présents

\- Bien se réjouit l'homme

Il continua à espionner Magnus, celui-ci s'occupait d'Alec qui était entrain de manger. Celui-ci souffla doucement.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

\- J'ai chaud gesticula Alec en le regardant les joues rouges

\- Je sais bébé sourit Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de le faire se reposer, il s'endormit épuisé par ses chaleurs.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les rites de deuil et la soirée de Max. Bisous glacées.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Ne t'en fais pas pour Aldertree aura sa remise en place dans ce chapitre et pour la personne à la fin c'est suspens suspens XD**

 **Maia 0067: Oui, c'est ça mais l'explication viendra plus tard,**

 **Lavigne 126: Je te remercie pour ton review et aussi tu devrais attendre demain pour les caresses intimes et aussi je prépare une autre chapitre pour vous faire encore plus frustré jusqu'à que vous mourrez "tousse" prenez une douche froide XD**

 **Alec Barton : Eh bien je vais te faire mourir au petit feu avant de t'envoyer faire une partie d'échecs avec Satan XD**

 **Sutekina653 : Et oui l'amour est plus fort que tout et merci de me suivre et voici la suite que tu attendais**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 13**_

Alec était retourné à l'institut après avoir été en chaleur à cause du démon, pendant une semaine Magnus s'occuper de lui en le soulageant sexuellement. Sa fratrie lui tomba dessus dès qu'il franchit le hall de l'institut, Aldertree avait demandé à le voir. Il avait grimacé et s'était rendu dans le bureau avec Jace après avoir avoué que le directeur lui avait fait des avances, le blond s'était énervé contre l'émissaire et fut calmé par son parabataï. Il fit son rapport de ce que le démon avait essayé de lui faire avant de sortir du bureau ayant la nausée par le regard déshabilleur de l'émissaire, Jace se retenait de le frapper au visage devant le regard insistant de l'Alpha. L'oméga avait appris que dans quelques jours ils allaient célébrer les rites funéraires des personnes décédés lors de l'attaque du démon, il eut un pincement au cœur devant certains collègues qu'il avait côtoyés au travail. Il regarda le moniteur tout en envoyant des messages à Magnus, celui-ci réglait quelques petits problèmes d'ordre sorcier au labyrinthe en spirale. Il soupira longuement,

\- Comment va Magnus questionna Clary en venant vers lui

Il lui montra son pouce en souriant, la rousse sourit avant de gigoter sur ses pieds. Il claqua la langue agacée,

\- Ecoute je sais qu'on a mal commencé tous les deux mais je suis désolée pour tout ce qui est arrivé s'excusa Clary

Il écrivit sur son téléphone avant de le montrer à la rousse en souriant, celle-ci lut le message avant de sourire à son tour. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour qu'elle t'embrasse sur la joue demanda Jace jaloux

\- Rien, elle est venu bavarder avec moi gesticula Alec

\- Désolé mec, c'est juste que je l'aime encore et malheureusement elle sort avec ce vampire soupira Jace

\- Je sais, mais rassures-toi le vampire ne fait pas le poids contre toi gesticula Alec en souriant

\- C'est vrai demanda Jace

\- Ouais sauf quand tu te comportes en connard égoïste gesticula Alec

\- Je crois que Magnus a une très mauvaise influence sur toi ironisa Jace

\- Eh tu as toujours un sale caractère gesticula Alec en l'accusant

\- Excuse-moi mais je ne rembarre pas tout le monde sous prétexte qu'il a une mauvaise tête répliqua Jace

Il lui tira la langue puérilement ce qui le fit rire,

\- Désolé mais je ne comprends ce que tu veux dire se moqua Jace

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur,

\- Ça mérite d'être clair ricana Jace

Il roula des yeux en souriant avant de retourner à son travail, il vérifia encore une fois le moniteur. Il s'étira après avoir passé un moment sur le moniteur, il se leva pour aller se reposer un peu. Il entra dans sa chambre pour dormir, il s'écroula sur son lit. Le lendemain il se leva et se prépara puis prit ses suppresseurs, il se rendit dans la salle des opérations pour voir Isabelle à sa place.

\- Bien dormi demanda Isabelle

\- Très bien et toi, j'ai impression que tu viens de rentrer d'après tes vêtements gesticula Alec

\- J'avais un rendez-vous galant et je viens de rentrer si tu me demandes répondit Isabelle

\- Je vois gesticula Alec

Il se pencha vers les écrans,

\- Aucun changement pour le moment gesticula Alec

\- Pas pour le moment répondit Isabelle

Jace vint les voir,

\- Aldertree va bientôt envoyer une équipe à la citadelle imprenable dévoila Jace

\- C'est vrai demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, donc si tu veux aller voir les sœurs de fer qui sont des femmes dur à cuir, il faut que tu ailles le voir sourit Jace

\- Je vais y aller déclara Isabelle en se levant pour aller vers le bureau directorial

Alec sourit devant l'empressement de sa sœur, Jace prit la place d'Izzy.

\- Ça toujours été son rêve d'aller à la citadelle imprenable gesticula Alec

\- Elle voulait être sœur de fer mais quand on lui a dit qu'elle devait renoncer au garçon. Ça a été un choc pour elle ricana Jace

\- Je me souviens mais au moins elle réalisera son rêve de voir ses femmes qu'elle admire gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton rêve à part être avec Magnus gloussa Jace

Il rougit légèrement et frappa son frère qui riait, ils repérèrent une activité démoniaque avant de partir affronter des démons. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut,

\- Tu vas chez Magnus ce soir demanda Jace

Il hocha la tête avant de lui sourire, il se dirigea chez son petit ami. Il rentra et vit son amant passé avec un bocal avec des crocs,

\- Ce sont des crocs gesticula Alec en pointant le doigt sur le bocal

\- Oui, très bon pour la digestion sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son amant, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Alec se mit à califourchon sur lui, Magnus tripota ses fesses avec sensualité. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle,

\- Loin de moi cette idée de ne pas dévorer tes lèvres que j'aime mais ça te dirait de sortir proposa Magnus

\- Où veux-tu aller gesticula Alec

\- On improvisera sourit Magnus

Ils allèrent dans un bar où tout le monde obscur se réunissait, ils commandèrent des boissons pour eux. Ils commencèrent à jouer au billard,

\- Le billard est comme le tir à l'arc gesticula Alec avant de frapper la boule

\- Je n'avais pas fait le lien sourit Magnus

Il rata la boule ce qui le fit grimacer, il se redressa en faisant un soupir de défaite.

\- Mais on n'arrive pas toujours gesticula Alec

Il alla boire sa boisson avant d'entendre les tintintements des boules, il se retourna et vit son amant entrain de jouer et mettre toutes les boules dans les trous.

\- Tu es entrain de faire ton truc gesticula Alec en faisant des gestes de magie

\- Non, mais je joue depuis longtemps alors je le sais sourit Magnus

Il lui rendit son sourire, ils jouèrent encore un peu avant de rentrer au loft de Magnus. Celui-ci s'allongea dans le canapé alors que son amant était à califourchon sur lui entrain de l'embrasser dans le cou, il gronda de plaisir avant de renverser son oméga sur le canapé à son tour pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Alec rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant les lèvres de Magnus dans son cou, celui-ci retira le collier doucement pouvoir l'embrasser dans le cou. Il lui fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou, ils entendirent la porte claquer. Ils se redressèrent et virent Jace avec un sac de sports dans la main,

\- Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais est-ce que tu as une chambre de libre demanda Jace

Alec se mit debout en s'arrangeant un peu, le sorcier soupira et alla dans une chambre pour l'arranger pour Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois ici gesticula Alec

\- Aldertree m'a foutu à la porte parce que pour lui je reste un traître répondit Jace

\- Et tu t'es pas battu contre ça et tu te laisses faire gesticula Alec furieux

\- Alec, ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste temporaire, pas besoin de s'énerver rassura Jace

Il souffla énervé, Magnus revint et lui fit montrer la chambre. Le sorcier vint voir son amant,

\- Il faut que j'aille en découdre avec Aldertree pour ça gesticula Alec

\- Attends encore un peu avant d'aller te disputer avec lui apaisa Magnus en le prenant par la taille

\- Magnus, il commence à m'énerver. Il me fait des avances, il ose mettre Jace à la porte et qu'est-ce qui va encore faire après gesticula Alec furieux

\- Calme-toi apaisa Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement pour l'apaiser, il se calma doucement. Il alla prendre son collier pour le remettre, l'Alpha passa derrière lui en prenant le collier.

\- Laisse-moi le remettre pour toi proposa Magnus

Il le laissa faire, il l'embrassa sa nuque et le mit autour de son cou. Il l'attacha avant de le relâcher, il se retourna pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Fais attention à toi prévient Magnus

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa chastement avant de le laisser, Jace sortit de la chambre en croisant les bras.

\- Il y a quelques règles que nous allons voir toi et moi soupira Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est juste temporaire rassura Jace

Il soupira avant d'expliquer les règles au parabataï de son amant, celui-ci se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Il ouvrit la porte et toqua à la porte, Aldertree leva la tête du dossier qu'il lisait.

\- Un problème monsieur Lightwood demanda Aldertree

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez mis Jace dehors gesticula Alec

\- Je ne comprends pas votre langage des signes réfuta Aldertree

Il grinça des dents avant de prendre un stylo et une feuille, il écrivit dessus pour lui donner. Il lit la feuille,

\- Je n'ai jamais mis votre frère à la porte, je lui ai donné le choix de le faire car il refusait de suivre mes ordres expliqua Aldertree

Il claqua ses mains sur le bureau avant d'écrire à nouveau,

\- Alec Lightwood, n'oubliez pas que je suis l'émissaire de l'enclave et je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour ça menaça Aldertree

\- Essayer gesticula Alec en lui lançant un regard de défi

\- Vous croyez que votre sorcier va venir vous sortir de là malgré qu'il est menacé l'enclave s'il vous arrive malheur mais sachez une chose on peut enfermer votre « ami » dans une cage à Idris avant de le condamner à la mort expliqua Aldertree

Il écrivit à nouveau avec un sourire goguenard avant de se redresser en croisant les bras, le directeur se figea en lisant la feuille.

\- Très bien dès que les rites funéraires seront finis, je dirai à Jace Wayland de revenir à l'institut déclara Aldertree

Il fit comprendre au directeur qu'il le surveillait, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. Le lendemain il alla s'entraîner au tir à l'arc en visant les cibles, il soupira doucement avant de retourner dans la salle des opérations. Il vit Isabelle en meilleur forme alors qu'il y a deux jours de ça elle avait mal à l'épaule,

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir meilleure mine gesticula Alec

\- Je guéris rapidement, tu me connais sourit Isabelle

\- Justement je te connais, tu as été blessé gravement à l'épaule alors comment tu as fait gesticula Alec

\- J'ai mis des Irazte, de toute façon je pars en mission à la citadelle imprenable avec Clary sourit Izzy

\- Tu vas réaliser ton rêve d'aller voir les sœurs de fer gesticula Alec

\- Oh que oui, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de voir ses femmes qui sont des durs à cuire gloussa Isabelle

Il ria avant de l'embrasser sur le front, il était sur le point de s'en aller.

\- Passe le bonjour à Magnus pour moi déclara Isabelle

\- Merci gesticula Alec

Il alla dans l'appartement de son amant, ils allèrent à Tokyo pour faire quelques emplettes et manger au restaurant.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on appelle ça un sushi gesticula Alec

\- Parce qu'il y a du poisson cru et d'autres choses répondit Magnus en déposant une vase ming sur l'accoudoir

\- Je préfère un bon hamburger d'ici malgré que j'ai aimé le sushi gesticula Alec

\- Le monde est à toi Alexander gloussa Magnus en le regardant

L'oméga fouilla dans son sac et ressortir un petit chat tenant un cœur, il le tendit vers son amant.

\- J'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu gesticula Alec en rougissant

\- C'est très gentil, quand cesseras-tu de m'étonner sourit Magnus en le prenant par la taille

\- Je continuerai dans cette voie comme j'aime te voir sourire gesticula Alec

Le sorcier gloussa avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils entendirent des rires et des gloussements. Ils soupirèrent,

\- J'avais oublié qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'avoir un colocataire depuis que j'ai partagé une chambre avec Casanova souvient Magnus

Il se tourna vers Alec qui le regardait à cause de ses paroles, il leva la main avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Jace.

\- Je vais quand même lui dire qu'il a dépassé les bornes gesticula Alec

Magnus le retient et claqua des doigts en mettant de la musique, il lui sourit.

\- Mieux sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de laisser capturer ses lèvres par Magnus, ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé. Le sorcier dévora le cou de son amant après lui avoir ôté le collier, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. L'Alpha se redressa en sentant l'odeur de l'oméga ce qui lui fit grogner de plaisir, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée sonner ce qui les sépara. Le sorcier se leva en pestant contre l'importun, il ouvrit la porte et attrapa Raphaël blessé dans les bras.

\- Raphaël qu'est-ce qui s'est passé demanda Magnus

\- Je n'avais nulle part où aller à part ici souffla Raphaël

\- Viens, je vais te soigner proposa Magnus

Il l'entraîna sur le canapé, Alec alla chercher une serviette propre pour le donner à son petit ami. Celui-ci épongea le visage de Raphaël la serviette pour retirer le sang avant de commencer à le guérir,

\- Aldertree savait que je te considère comme un fils vu que je t'ai recueilli autrefois souffla Magnus en passant la magie sur son visage

\- Il a fait juste ça parce qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Camille grimaça Raphaël durant le traitement

\- Ce n'est pas Camille qu'il veut mais moi comme je suis un oméga gesticula Alec coupable

\- Ne te culpabilise pas Alexander, il se sert de son pouvoir pour se permettre de maltraiter les gens grinça Magnus

Le vampire vit les suçons dans le cou d'Alec, il se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Vous êtes ensemble demanda Raphaël

\- Oui, Alexander est ma parité répondit Magnus en le regardant

\- Mais il ne porte pas ta marque remarqua Raphaël

\- Oh que si mais pour le moment, on attend le bon moment pour le faire avoua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Raphaël

Alec rougit devant les mots de son amant, le vampire le regarda attentivement avant de faire un visage hésitant.

\- J'hésite là, est-ce que je dois t'appeler papa ou maman demanda Raphaël

\- Il blague là gesticula Alec en regardant son amant

Le sorcier éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, les deux le dévisagèrent en se demandant ce qu'il trouvait drôle.

\- Par les feux de l'enfer rigola Magnus

\- Bon t'a fini de rire padre demanda Raphaël en faisant la moue

Il allait répondre quand il entendit la sonnette d'entrée, il alla ouvrir quand Jace sortit de la chambre en caleçon. Alec lui lança un regard courroucé devant son manque de tenue, Simon déboula dans le salon avec une boîte en bois.

\- Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir cette maudite boîte qu'on a trouvée chez Camille commenta Simon

\- Enfin te voilà, par ta faute regarde ce qu'on m'a fait fulmina Raphaël en se levant du canapé

\- Ecoute je suis désolé mais si tu arrêtais de menacer ma famille peut-être que je pourrais t'aider s'écria Simon

Ils commencèrent à montrer les crocs, des phéromones d'Alpha se libérèrent violemment dans la pièce. Tous regardèrent Magnus qui les regardait fixement,

\- **Ça suffit** articula Magnus avec sa voix d'Alpha

Ils reculèrent avant de s'incliner devant lui, Alec haleta doucement de plaisir devant les émanations de Magnus. Celui-ci haussa la tête vers les deux vampires avant de s'occuper de son oméga, il prit celui-ci dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement pour le calmer. Les deux vampires se disputèrent quand Simon lui montra la boîte,

\- Idiot, tu aurais pu le dire avant tout ça. Tu as les cendres de Camille entre les mains déclara Raphaël en l'arrachant la boîte de ses mains

\- Bon est-ce que tu sais comment l'ouvrir parce que j'ai essayé plusieurs fois demanda Simon

\- Bon moi je vais vous laisser parce que je sors et vous laisse entre vampires signala Jace

\- En profite pour parler avec Clary gesticula Alec le regardant

\- On verra, on se retrouve pour les rites funéraires prévint Jace en tournant le dos

Raphaël coupa la main de Simon et versa du sang sur la boîte, celui-ci s'ouvrit et révéla de la cendre. Magnus s'approcha de la boîte avant de prendre une grande inspiration, il écrivit sur un morceau papier avant de le tendre aux deux vampires.

\- J'aurai besoin de ça alors allez chez Catarina pour lui demander proposa Magnus

Le chef vampire comprit que son Alpha avait besoin d'être seul pour se confronter à son ex-petite amie prit le morceau de papier et s'en alla avec le novice, le sorcier se tourna vers son amant.

\- Alexander…commença Magnus

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je vais te laisser de toute façon ce soir il y a les rites funéraires. Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras prêt gesticula Alec

\- D'accord souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa et le laissa seul, il rentra à l'institut pour se préparer aux rites funéraires. Pendant ce temps Magnus lança les cendres sur son tapis, il vit son ex-amante devant lui.

\- Magnus, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait appeler susurra Camille

Il claqua des doigts en l'enfermant dans une cage, elle éclata de rire en voyant la cage.

\- Tu crois que ça va m'emprisonner à l'intérieur riait Camille sardoniquement

\- Juste pour que je décide de ton sort Camille articula Magnus

\- Mon sort, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles que j'aille à Idris pour que je sois jugé devant l'enclave vu que tu m'aimes encore Magnus gloussa Camille

\- Mes sentiments pour toi sont mort Camille et je t'avais prévenu commenta Magnus en levant la main vers elle

Elle commença à paniquer en voyant le portail vers Idris, elle cria avant d'être englouti. Le sorcier soupira de soulagement, au même moment Alec assistait aux rites funéraires. Il resta près de sa sœur, il posa la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur en écoutant les prières sacrées. Quelques jours plus tard Jace put retourner à l'institut ce qui réjouissait Alec, celui-ci était entrain de discuter avec Isabelle.

\- Salut tout le monde cria Max en rentrant dans la salle

\- Max sourit Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

Alec le serra dans ses bras avant de voir leur mère arriver derrière leur jeune frère,

\- On ne t'a pas vu pour les rites funéraires accusa Isabelle

\- Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas me libérer s'excusa Maryse

\- Papa lui a demandé de nos nouvelles répliqua Isabelle

\- Je ne suis pas venu me disputer avec toi Izzy, Max mon cœur annonce leur la bonne nouvelle sourit Maryse en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son fils

\- J'ai réussi mes examens et je suis prêt à recevoir ma première rune annonça Max

\- Tu as réussi à maîtriser le coup de pied retourné gesticula Alec

\- Oui sourit Max

\- D'ailleurs Alec comme ton père ne sera pas disponible pour la cérémonie, c'est toi qui vas la diriger en tant qu'homme de la famille après ton père informa Maryse

\- Il ne sera pas là pour la cérémonie de son propre fils objecta Isabelle

\- Il a beaucoup de boulot à faire à Idris répondit Maryse

La jeune femme tourna le dos pour s'en aller, Maryse soupira et suivit sa fille.

\- Ça te manque Idris gesticula Alec

\- Pas trop au moins je suis l'abri des disputes grimaça Max

\- Des disputes gesticula Alec

\- Papa et maman se disputent assez souvent surtout concernant ta parité avec ton petit ami révéla Max

\- Et est-ce qu'ils se réconcilient gesticula Alec

\- Quand papa a terminé de dormir sur le canapé sourit Max malicieusement

Il sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de son amant. Il annonça la nouvelle ce qui le fit grimacer,

\- Loin de moi cette idée de ne pas organiser la cérémonie de rune de Max mais je te rappelle que j'ai balancé ta mère contre un mur rappela Magnus

\- Rassures-toi elle ne te garde pas rancune alors dit oui gesticula Alec

Il garda sa position quand Alec s'approcha de lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou doucement, il grogna de plaisir. L'oméga continua dans sa lancée avant de glisser doucement sa main sur le torse de son amant qui capitula, il sourit de victoire. Il donna le faire-part à sa mère qui était sceptique,

\- Ton Alpha a accepté de le faire articula Maryse

\- Maman, il est ma parité alors il faut que tu l'acceptes une bonne fois pour toutes et arrête d'être méprisante gesticula Alec

Ils organisèrent la soirée, tous étaient ravis de la soirée. Alec regarda son petit ami entrain de flirter avec une femme Shadowhunter, il allait en découdre avec lui quand Jace s'approcha de lui.

\- Alec, je crois que maman à essayer de me tuer révéla Jace

Il le suivit et vit Maryse parterre, Magnus entra dans la pièce et comprit qu'il y avait de la magie noire dans l'air. Il activa sa barrière avant d'examiner tout le monde, il examina le résidu de magie. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre quand une femme rousse essaya de s'échapper en figeant tout le monde,

\- **ARRÊTE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE** ordonna Magnus

Elle se figea sous la voix d'Alpha de Magnus, celui-ci l'emprisonna dans sa magie.

\- **J'aurai dû te laisser mourir sur la place de la bastille autrefois** cracha Magnus

\- S'il te plaît Magnus supplia la sorcière

\- **Où est mon grimoire** demanda Magnus en la regardant avec ses yeux de chat

\- C'est Valentin qu'il a après m'avoir menacé de s'en prendre à Madzie avoua la sorcière

\- **Tu as donné mon grimoire à Valentin** articula Magnus

Elle haleta sous la pression des pouvoirs de Magnus, celui-ci claqua des doigts. Un portail s'ouvrit,

\- **Tu mérites que je t'envoie à Edom pour ça mais la peine sera trop douce alors je t'envoie à Idris mais avant ça retire ton sort** ordonna Magnus

Elle fit un mouvement de main et tous débarquèrent dans le salon, il l'expulsa dans le portail. Il fit un mouvement de sa main avant d'envoyer une flamme dans un pentagramme,

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait demanda Clary

\- Mon grimoire est dans les mains de Valentin, il contient plusieurs sorts du plus récents jusqu'aux plus vieux tous très puissants expliqua Magnus

\- Enfoiré de Valentin jura Jace

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour retrouver ton grimoire gesticula Alec

\- J'ai demandé un coup de main pour retrouver mon grimoire avoua Magnus

Ils s'en allèrent à part Alec qui préféra rester avec Magnus, l'oméga s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il le regarda dormir serein, il entendit un rire lugubre.

\- As-tu retrouvé ce que je t'ai demandé questionna Magnus

\- Oh que oui, ce petit Nephilims est entrain de menacer d'autres sorciers pour qu'ils arrivent à lire ton grimoire gloussa la voix

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Voyons, voyons, ne te prend pas la tête pour ça vu que je t'ai toujours appris à toujours mettre tes sorts dans la langue démoniaque pour que personne ne puisse le lire ricana la voix

\- Tes conseils sont très utiles par moment se moqua Magnus

Il entendit un rire narquois avant de plus rien entendre, pendant ce temps Valentin était entrain de menacer les sorciers pour qu'ils puissent lire les sorts dans le grimoire de Magnus.

\- On ne peut pas lire les sorts car ils sont dans une langue démoniaque que seule un démon supérieur ou un sorcier ayant une connaissance maîtrisée dans cette langue peut lire expliqua le sorcier

\- Donc tu ne me sers pas à grand-chose grinça Valentin en le tuant

Il se tourna vers une petite fille qui jouait tranquillement, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Dis ma chérie est-ce que ta grand-mère t'a appris la langue démoniaque demanda Valentin d'une voix paternelle

Elle secoua la tête ce qui l'irrita, il sera le bouquin dans les mains. Dot vint le voir avec des veines noires striées sur le visage,

\- Même si on arrive à déchiffrer ses sorts, nous n'arriverons pas à maîtriser ses sorts car ils sont d'un niveau terrifiant qui demande une puissance de magie considérable expliqua Dot

\- Tu parles comme si ce Magnus Bane était un sorcier ultra-puissant se moqua Valentin

\- Magnus n'est pas seulement un simple sorcier lambda comme tu veux le prétendre mais il est l'Alpha du monde obscur en clair le maître, il y a aussi une rumeur qui circule à son sujet lâcha Dot

\- Quel est t-elle demanda Valentin

\- On dit que Magnus est le prince héritier des enfers révéla Dot

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la capture de Valentin et la nomination d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Oui ses sentiments sont assez forts pour Clary mais elle sort en ce moment avec Simon, XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Allez encore une chapitre frustration mais ne t'en fais pas le lemon sera tellement chaud que tu vas va du mal à te séparer de ton ventilateur.**

 **Sutekina653 : Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu**

 **Nono 0109: Ouh t'es énervé mais ne t'en fais Alec va lui remettre à sa place XD**

 **Alec Barton : La démolition par agnus ne sera pas fait mais pour la demande de Raphaël ce sera oui pour maman envers Alec XD**

 **Guest: oui il est trés badass et le sera encore plus.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec para un coup de Jace, il sauta en l'air pour donner un coup de pied retourné à son parabataï. Celui-ci évita le coup avant de lui donner un coup d'épée, il se défendit avec son épée en souriant. Ils se sourirent en se fixant, Jace lâcha ses armes parterre avant de sauter sur Alec pour lui flanquer un coup de poing. Il cala le coup de poing avant de faire un cale-pied, le blond atterrit parterre avant de faucher le pied du noiraud. Il lui fit une prise de catch, Alec enserra ses jambes autour de son bras avant de lui donner un coup de talon. Jace le prit par revers en tournant la jambe, celui-ci se débattit avant de renverser la situation. Il attrapa les bras de Jace pour le tordre, celui-ci le fit basculer par-dessus de lui. Il tordit le bras de l'oméga qui grimaça de douleur, il essaya de s'échapper de la prise de son parabataï. Celui-ci le maintenait fermement, il capitula en tapant des mains avant que Jace le relâche. Il s'allongea près de lui en contemplant le ciel étoilé, ils étaient dans la cour de l'institut. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis la soirée ratée de Max à cause de la sorcière, Magnus avait cherché sans relâche son grimoire dans tout le monde obscur. Alec l'avait aidé en recherchant Valentin mais sans succès, heureusement pour eux le sorcier avait placé un sort sur son grimoire au cas où une personne essayerait ses sorts et serait envoyé dans une dimension.

\- Magnus n'a pas encore retrouvé son grimoire demanda Jace

\- Non, mais les recherches sur Valentin pour le retrouver continuent même s'il m'a dit qu'il a trouvé un autre moyen pour le retrouver gesticula Alec

\- Tu crois que c'est quel genre de moyen demanda Jace en le fixant

\- Je n'en sais rien mais du moment qu'il retrouve son grimoire je m'en fous de ce qu'il fait gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever du sol, il aida son parabataï à se relever avant de rentrer dans l'institut. Il alla prendre une douche dans sa chambre pendant que Jace allait dans la sienne, il ressortit et vit Isabelle sortir du bureau d'Aldertree et claqua la langue pour l'appeler. Elle se retourna vers lui, elle était pâle ce qui l'inquiéta.

\- Ça va gesticula Alec

\- Tout va bien, juste de la fatigue rassura Isabelle

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit pour ta mission à la citadelle imprenable gesticula Alec

\- C'était formidable, j'ai rencontré les sœurs de fer et franchement elles étaient impressionnantes s'extasia Isabelle

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas devenir sœur de fer gesticula Alec

\- Tu sais, renoncer au garçon je ne pourrais pas m'en passer gloussa Isabelle

Il ricana avant de la suivre dans la salle, il alla faire quelque mission. Il bifurqua chez son amant, il entra dans l'appartement. Celui-ci était entrain de faire des potions,

\- Salut mon chéri, ça va salua Magnus

\- Ça va et toi gesticula Alec

\- Très bien, j'avais hâte de te voir sourit Magnus

Il sourit à son tour, le sorcier se pencha vers ses lèvres. Il captura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser, ils se séparèrent.

\- Aldertree a essayé de te faire des avances demanda Magnus crispé

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas je lui ai remis les pendules à l'heure donc il ne m'a pas fait d'avances gesticula Alec en rassurant son Alpha

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Il se pencha pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou, il caressa ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en sentant les lèvres de son amant dans son cou. Celui-ci lui fit enlever le collier dans son cou, il lui fit plusieurs suçons. Alec passa une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau, Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant la main chaude de son oméga sur sa peau. Il se redressa en faisant montrer ses yeux de chat, l'oméga haleta de plaisir en voyant la marque de sorcier de Magnus. Celui-ci sourit en sentant l'odeur florale et de miel d'Alec s'élever dans la pièce, il se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement,

\- Magnus, on a besoin oups grimaça Clary en voyant les deux sur le canapé

Jace entra à sa suite en faisant une moue malicieuse, le sorcier se releva avant de cacher ses yeux de chat. Alec se redressa et évita le regard de son parabataï,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore questionna Magnus en soupirant

\- Désolé de vous déranger mais on a besoin de toi, regarde ça dit Clary en montrant sa main calcinée

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils en voyant le bras calciné de la jeune femme,

\- Est-ce que tu as conclu un pacte de sang avec un sorcier questionna Magnus en l'examinant

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant d'avouer avoir conclu un pacte de sang avec Iris la sorcière qui avait gâché la soirée, le sorcier jura dans sa barbe dans la langue démoniaque.

\- Comment elle a fait pour te contacter demanda Magnus

\- Elle m'a envoyé un message de feu en me disant de retrouver sa petite-fille répondit Clary

\- Je vois, c'est un résultat du contrat que tu as passé avec Iris. Il faut que tu retrouves Madzie avant que ça te consume expliqua Magnus

\- Mais par où commencer demanda Jace

\- En trouvant Valentin d'abord gesticula Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête et ressortirent de l'appartement,

\- Il faut que je fasse une réunion avec les représentants pour que nous puissions nous organiser pensa Magnus

\- Entendu et je me renseigne de mon côté sur une manière pour traquer Valentin gesticula Alec

\- Fais attention conseilla Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se laissa embrasser par son petit ami, il se dirigea vers l'institut. Il fouilla sur le moniteur en visualisant la ville, il soupira longuement en essayant de trouver une quelquonque preuve de la présence de Valentin. Il entendit son téléphone sonner et vit un message de Jace en disant que Clary s'était fait enlever par Valentin après avoir retrouvé Madzie, il jura silencieusement et activa l'alarme de recherche pour Clary. Il vérifia méthodiquement avant de recevoir un autre message de Magnus, il fulmina en lisant le message.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, je demande à tous de cesser immédiatement de faire ce que vous êtes entrain de faire ordonna Aldertree

\- C'est moi qui est donné l'ordre de le faire pour retrouver Clary gesticula Alec

Il regarda un chasseur qui traduisit,

\- Et moi, je vous ordonne de cesser immédiatement tout ça, je suis l'émissaire de l'enclave déclara Aldertree

\- L'émissaire de l'enclave ? Est-ce que l'enclave sait pour votre trafique de Yen-Feng que vous donnez à vos subordonnés et que vous les mettez dehors sans motifs apparents gesticula Alec d'un regard froid

\- Ecoutez-moi, j'avais prévenu Isabelle des risques si elle abusait de cette drogue se défendit Aldertree

\- Mais en tant qu'infirmiers vous deviez savoir les résultats, maintenant ordonnez à tout le monde de se remettre au travail si vous ne voulez pas que l'enclave sache votre petite affaire et qu'il vous envoie à l'île Wrangel pour vous faire des vieux os gesticula Alec d'un sourire froid

Il avala sa salive avant d'ordonner à tous de rechercher Clary, il tourna les talons sous le regard satisfait d'Alec. Il souffla avant de retourner rechercher la rousse sur le moniteur, il continua jusqu'à qu'il remarque que celle-ci était près de l'institut. Il envoya un message à son parabataï quand l'alarme d'intrusion se mit à sonner, il prit son arc et ses flèches avec une lame séraphique et se dirigea vers le hall pour voir les membres du cercle envahir l'institut. Il alla se cacher tout en se bagarrant avec eux, il souffla doucement en attaquant un dans l'ombre. Il reçut un message de Jace avant de l'avertir de la situation à l'institut, il se colla au mur avant de bander son arc en entendant du bruit. Il allait tirer avant de voir Aldertree qui leva la main en l'air,

\- Ce n'est que moi rassura Aldertree

Il lui expliqua la situation vite fait, ils se rendirent sur le toit. Pendant que le directeur se connectait au terminal pour désactiver l'épée mortelle que Valentin avait branchée pour anéantir les créatures obscures, des membres du cercle vinrent sur le toit. Alec les combattit avec ses flèches, il échangea des coups d'épée avec eux. Il entendit des claquements de fouet avant de les voir tous tomber parterre, il vit Isabelle pâle et en sueur. Elle s'évanouit avant qu'il l'attrape,

\- Tout va bien gesticula Alec inquiet

\- Juste que Magnus va me transformer en grenouille parce que je lui ai désobéi pour venir de te donner un coup de main alors qu'il m'a formellement interdit de venir comme je suis encore trop faible par rapport au Yen-Feng expliqua Isabelle

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi gesticula Alec en la tenant dans ses bras

Elle sourit avant de tomber endormi dans ses bras, il la porta avant de se tourner vers le directeur qui essayait de se connecter au terminal. Ils sentirent une grande secousse et une lumière blanche venir les transpercer, quand Alec ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était toujours sur le toit avec sa sœur dans les bras. Il l'emmena dans une chambre en refermant doucement la porte, il alla dans la salle des opérations en voyant des cadavres de créatures obscurs. Il eut peur sur le moment en voyant Jace tenant l'épée mortelle à côté de lui Clary et Simon,

\- Où est Magnus gesticula Alec avec peur

\- Alec…commença Jace

Il courra dehors sous les cris du blond, il tourna sur lui-même en cherchant son Alpha. Celui-ci vint lui toucher le bras, il se retourna et vint enlacer son amant très fort.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie en croyant t'avoir perdu gesticula Alec

\- J'ai déposé Madzie chez Catarina, et je suis revenu ici rassura Magnus

\- Magnus, je t'aime, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi gesticula Alec avec les larmes aux yeux

\- Alexander, je t'aime aussi. Tu es devenu mon monde maintenant répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent en plein milieu dans la cour de l'institut, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Plus tard le chasseur apprit qu'ils avaient capturé Valentin et que celui-ci était enfermé dans la cellule de l'institut, il avait pu récupérer l'épée mortelle mais pas la coupe. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était au chevet d'Izzy qui était chez Magnus en essayant de se guérir du Yin-Feng,

\- Tu peux retourner à l'institut, Magnus s'occupe déjà de moi déclara Isabelle fiévreuse

\- Je préfère rester avec toi,tu t'ai toujours t'occuper de moi lors de mes chaleurs à moi de faire pareil gesticula Alec en souriant

Magnus entra dans la chambre avec trois fioles,

\- Je viens te donner quelques potions pour t'aider à faire passer la fièvre et accélérer la guérison expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Isabelle

\- Mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide Alec, parce que Isabelle doit boire toutes les potions mais les potions sont très amères donc tu devras la maintenir de toutes tes forces expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord gesticula Alec

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras en la serrant très fort, Magnus le fit boire les potions. Elle se débattit dans les bras de son frère en voulant vomir les potions, Magnus mit la main sur sa bouche pour la forcer à boire. Elle toussa un moment avant de grimacer de dégoût,

\- C'est dégueulasse ces potions grimaça Isabelle

Ils rigolèrent à sa grimace, ils la laissèrent se reposer. L'oméga s'assit dans le canapé pour se reposer en soupirant, son amant fit deux verres d'alcool pour eux,

\- Un petit verre proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie gesticula Alec

Il prit son verre et commença à boire, ils discutèrent ensemble en terminant leur boisson. Alec déposa son verre avant de se mettre à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant en l'embrassant, celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou en retirant son collier. Il lui fit des suçons, il le prit dans ses bras avant de le porter jusqu'à dans sa chambre. Le chasseur mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et le serra au niveau de son cou avant de se laisser aller sur le lit, le sorcier revint l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il haleta de plaisir en tressaillant quand les lèvres de Magnus passèrent sur ses glandes odorantes, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise pendant que son amant lui caressa la peau sous son t-shirt. L'Alpha se redressa en enlevant sa chemise, l'oméga fit de même avant de lui attraper la nuque pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il vint mordiller les tétons de son amant alors que celui-ci respirait lourdement sous les lèvres de son amant, celui-ci sentit l'odeur sexuelle d'Alec se dégager dans la pièce ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Il arriva à la bordure de son pantalon et le regarda profondément, il hocha la tête doucement pour donner son consentement. Il lui enleva son pantalon avant de se lécher les lèvres devant le sexe dressé de son oméga, il le prit en bouche ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il agrippa d'une main les cheveux de Magnus et de l'autre les draps sous le plaisir, il ouvrit la bouche en respirant fort. Le sorcier ressortit le sexe de sa bouche avant de soulever ses hanches pour voir l'intimité débordant de lubrifiant, il frémit de plaisir en sentant l'odeur qui l'enivrait. Il plongea sa bouche dessus en s'abreuvant du nectar, il ronronna en dégustant ce mets succulent. Il commença à devenir gourmant en glissant sa langue à l'intérieur pour en avoir plus, il releva la tête avec les lèvres dégoulinant de son nectar. Alec avait les joues rouges de plaisir, il revint prendre son sexe en bouche pour l'amener à la jouissance. Il avala son sperme en se léchant les lèvres,

\- Délicieux susurra Magnus

Il rougit encore plus ce qui le fit sourire, il regarda le renflement de son amant avant de se redresser légèrement pour attraper son pantalon. Il déboucla sa ceinture avant de prendre son sexe et le masturber, il le regarda prendre du plaisir en poussant des râles de plaisir. Il sourit avant de regarder son sexe, il s'arrêta avant de le faire s'allonger doucement sous le regard mi-frustré et mi-curieux de son amant. Il reprit sa masturbation avant de le prendre en bouche, Magnus écarquilla les yeux le voyant faire.

\- Alexander gémit Magnus en rejetant sa tête en arrière

Il continua ses succions sur le sexe de son Alpha, il continua en donnant des grands coups de langue. Le sorcier sentit la jouissance monter,

\- Retires-toi gémit Magnus

Il ne se retira pas et accueillit les offrandes de son Alpha dans sa bouche dans un bruit de succions, il redressa en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Délicieux gesticula Alec d'un sourire coquin

L'Alpha ricana avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, il se blottit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir épuisé par leurs activités. Le lendemain il se réveilla sans la chaleur de son amant près de lui, il se leva et prit sa douche. Il arriva dans le salon pour voir son amant entrain de discuter avec sa sœur,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour gesticula Alec en rougissant

\- Roh vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux gloussa Isabelle

\- Tu as l'air mieux maintenant gesticula Alec

\- Je me sens mieux grâce à mon beau-frère nargua Isabelle en s'amusant de voir les rougeurs sur les joues de son frère

\- Oh tu me demandes de devenir ton beau-frère, c'est avec honneur que j'accepte ma chère Isabelle

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu acceptes ma proposition se réjouit Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Vous avez fini votre comédie gesticula Alec rouge

Ils rigolèrent à son insu, il fit la moue avant d'aller se préparer pour aller à l'institut. Isabelle resta encore un peu chez Magnus pour être sur d'avoir éliminé le venin de vampire dans ses veines, il alla à l'institut pour voir Jace entrain de s'entraîner.

\- Quoi de neuf demanda Jace en voyant venir

\- Comme d'habitude et toi gesticula Alec

\- L'inquisitrice Herondale va venir ici pour interroger Valentin sur la coupe avoua Jace

Il grimaça en pensant à la vieille femme, il hocha la tête avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Plus tard il accueillit avec les autres chasseurs l'arrivée de l'inquisitrice, celle-ci s'avança avec deux gardes avec elle.

\- Où est Valentin Morgenstern questionna l'inquisitrice

\- Il est dans le cachot de l'institut répondit Aldertree

\- Très bien, vous pouvez retourner à Idris monsieur Aldertree. Votre mission est terminée ici, je me charge de la suite des événements déclara l'inquisitrice

\- Bien madame l'inquisitrice répondit l'émissaire de l'enclave

Il s'en alla pendant que deux gardes accompagnaient la vieille femme dans les cachots pour interroger Valentin, Alec soupira longuement avant d'aller surveiller le moniteur. Il reçut un message de Luke, il prévint Clary et Jace en allant sur le terrain.

\- Où est Izzy demanda Clary

\- Elle ne sentait pas bien alors elle est resté à l'institut gesticula Alec

\- Elle est malade traduit Jace en regardant la rousse

Elle hocha la tête avant de rejoindre son beau-père qui les attendait sur une scène de crime, il les briefa sur la scène qui était remplie de corps. Chaque corps avait du sable blanc presque effrité,

\- Je pense que Magnus pourrait vous aider à découvrir qui est ce démon pensa Luke

\- Je pense aussi, il doit savoir de qui il s'agit renchérie Jace en ramassant les cristaux par terre

Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce en regardant Luke qui soupira discrètement,

\- Je ne savais pas que vous pouvez parliez au corps se moqua la jeune femme

Il montra son téléphone pour lui faire comprendre qu'il enregistrait ses commentaires,

\- Je vois et bien je vous laisse examiner la scène de crime souffla la jeune femme

\- Merci Ollie, j'ai presque fini de l'examiner ensuite je vous rejoins décréta Luke

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, la rousse regarda son père de cœur avec un air malicieux.

\- Maman est au courant que tu as une coéquipière taquina Clary

\- Oui, elle le sait et par l'ange cette femme est loin d'être Alaric. Au moins il était un loup-garou mais avec elle comme c'est une terrestre dur de garder un secret soupira Luke

Ils rigolèrent à la lamentation du loup-garou, ils rentrèrent à l'institut. Alec contacta le sorcier pour lui demander sa disponibilité mais celui-ci lui répondu négativement étant occupé avec Isabelle et ses clients, l'inquisitrice fit venir Clary et Jace dans son bureau.

\- En tant que chasseurs, vous avez reçu des dons de l'ange alors je vous une démonstration de votre part déclara Imogène

\- Je refuse de servir de cobaye refusa Jace

\- Moi j'accepte accepta Clary

\- Clary, ils veulent se servirent de nous comme cobayes expliqua Jace

\- Je m'en fiche et je veux le montrer répondit Clary

Ils allèrent dans la cours de l'institut et les deux commencèrent à s'entraîner au duel. Imogène sourit mutine en les voyant flirter pendant leur duel, elle reprit son masque froid quand Jace activa ses runes sans stèle. Elle marcha vers la rousse pendant que Jace sauta en arrière en atterrissant derrière elle, elle lui donna sa stèle. Elle dessina sa rune de lumière qui projeta un rayon de lumière,

\- Bien, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, vous pouvez disposer congédia l'inquisitrice

\- Excusez-moi madame l'inquisitrice mais je voudrais savoir une chose demanda Clary

\- Quel est-t-elle questionna Imogène

\- Quel sera le sort de Valentin questionna Clary

\- Valentin Morgenstern sera transféré à Idris pour y être jugé après qu'il ait révélé l'emplacement de la coupe mortel et après que nous ayons récupéré l'épée malgré que vous l'ayez scellé expliqua Imogène

\- Je comprends et je m'en excuse d'avoir désactivé l'épée s'excusa Clary

\- Ne vous excusez pas mademoiselle Fairchirld, vous avez fait ce que pensiez être juste commenta Imogène

Elle hocha la tête, l'inquisitrice rentra à l'intérieur de l'institut avant de faire son rapport au consul Malachie. Elle retourna de nouveau accompagnée d'Alec à l'interrogatoire de Valentin,

\- Je pose à nouveau ma question, où est la coupe mortelle interrogea l'inquisitrice

\- Jamais je vous dirai où il est, tu peux courir pour l'avoir ricana Valentin

Elle passa sa stèle sur la rune de l'agonie, il cria de douleur à son cauchemar. L'oméga grimaça de douleur en voyant la rune, le traître haleta de douleur.

\- Où est la coupe réitéra Imogène

\- Ça te frustre de ne pas savoir où est la coupe, n'est-ce pas Imogène ? Tu es prête à tout pour venger Stephen se moqua Valentin

\- Il y a une part de vérité dans tout ça, tu as pris la lumière qui avait dans ma vie répliqua Imogène

\- Jace descendit de l'ascenseur pour venir les rejoindre, il vint prévenir la venue de Magnus à Alec. Valentin ricana en voyant le blond présent,

\- C'est vrai que j'ai pris ta lumière mais que dirais-tu qu'une autre lumière entre dans ta vie se moqua Valentin

\- Que veux-tu dire demanda Imogène

\- Voyons Imogène,l'enclave a laissé cette pauvre Céline mourir ravagé par des loups-garous enceints de neuf mois. L'enfant et elle dévorer sous les crocs des loups à moins que…stoppa Valentin

\- A moins que quoi interrogea Imogène en fronçant les sourcils

Les deux parabataï froncèrent les sourcils en écoutant la conversation, la vieille femme écarquilla les yeux en regardant Valentin.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça fulmina Imogène

\- L'enclave m'a pris beaucoup alors j'ai pris une compensation en retour et si tu me crois pas regarde dans ma poche droite j'ai la preuve de ce que j'avance ricana Valentin

Elle fouilla dans la poche avant de regarder la bague,

\- La bague de ma famille, alors dis-moi où est l'enfant demanda Imogène

Valentin éclata de rire devant sa question,

\- Réponds-moi, où est mon petit enfant demanda Imogène

\- Eh bien devant toi Jace est ton petit-fils, tu es le fils de Stephen et Céline Herondale avoua Valentin

Jace regarda Imogène qui avait les larmes aux yeux,

\- Qu'est-ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas un mensonge de ta part questionna Jace

\- Tu as une tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile sur l'épaule et tous les descendants Herondale mâle l'ont révéla Valentin

Il toucha sa tache de naissance sur son épaule, ils remontèrent à l'étage. Plus tard l'inquisitrice vint voir Jace en lui remettant la bague de la famille Herondale et le nomma directeur de l'institut, elle envoya plusieurs équipes sur le terrain à la suite de la découverte de cadavres de Shadowhunter avec des runes retirées. En parallèle à ça Alec et Clary essayaient de découvrir qui était le démon qui s'en était prit aux terrestres, ils en avaient parlés avec Magnus.

\- Le démon est Azazel, il a été condamné à Dudael lors de la chute de Lucifer car il avait appris aux hommes l'art de faire des armes expliqua Magnus

\- On peut l'invoquer gesticula Alec

\- Oui, mais il faudra rassembler quelques éléments pour l'invocation répondit Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Clary

La rousse s'en alla en les laissant seul, le sorcier soupira longuement en regardant les cristaux.

\- Tout va bien gesticula Alec

\- Je suis entrain de penser à mon passé c'est tout sourit Magnus

\- J'écouterai quand tu seras prêt gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Je sais mais il faut que je te dévoile des choses sur moi car sa te concernera quand je t'aurai marqué comme mien sourit Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Il hocha la tête avant de rentrer à l'institut, l'oméga entra dans le bureau directorial pour faire son rapport avec Jace et Izzy.

\- Très bien, maintenant j'ai décidé autre chose aussi. Moi Jace Herondale te nomme Alec Lightwood directeur de l'institut et ne t'en fait pas pour moi je reste un soldat sourit Jace

\- Félicitation Alec félicita Isabelle en sautant dans les bras de son frère

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire gesticula Alec

\- Juste que je suis meilleur amant que Magnus nargua Jace

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui les fit rire, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'invocation d'Azazel et l'histoire de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Je n'ai pas encore mis tout les pouvoirs de Magnus en mode prince des enfers XD hum je préfère t tuer avec mes lemons c'est plus esthétique XD**

 **Maia 0067: Magnus va retrouver son grimoire dans le chapitre, Alec est plus apte à commander que Jace**

 **Lavigne 126 : Pas de lemon mais de la frustration au rendez-vous mouhahaha allez dans cinq chapitre je le mettrais un super lemon bien chaud sensuelle et sexy pour te faire mourir de déshydratation XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 15**_

Alec lisait les rapports qu'il fallait envoyer à l'enclave, il souffla de fatigue mais était heureux d'avoir ce poste dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il avait prouvé à tous que même s'il était muet et un oméga il pouvait devenir un bon directeur de l'institut de New-York, l'enclave l'avait félicité pour son excellent travail qu'il avait fait depuis un mois. Ses parents l'avaient contacté pour le félicité de sa nomination mais malgré qu'ils l'avaient félicité, il ne leur avaient pas encore pardonné d'avoir voulu le marié de force sans chercher à connaitre sa vraie nature. Magnus continua son travail de sorcier et d'Alpha du monde obscur, il pensa à son amant ce qui le fit sourire de joie. Il filait vraiment le parfait amour avec lui, il rougit en pensant à leur dernière soirée ensemble où ils s'étaient fait des caresses intimes. Depuis quelques jours il avait envie de passer à l'étape supérieure avec son Alpha mais il avait encore peur au sujet du marquage, il en avait discuté avec lui. Celui-ci l'avait rassuré qu'il attendrait d'avoir son feu vert pour le marquer, il entendit toquer à la porte et leva la tête pour voir sa sœur,

\- Je te dérange demanda Isabelle

-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y gesticula Alec

\- Juste te remettre les rapports sur la mission avec les vampires qu'on a effectués répondit Isabelle

\- Merci gesticula Alec

\- Tu sors avec Magnus ce soir taquina Isabelle

\- Ça ne te concerne pas Isabelle gesticula Alec outré

\- Allez quoi supplia Isabelle

Il fit un geste d'au revoir ce qui la fit tirer la langue puérilement avant de partir, il balança la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail. Il leva la tête après un quart d'heure et vit qu'il était l'heure de partir, il prit sa veste et sortit du bureau.

\- Tu pars chez Magnus demanda Isabelle dans la salle

Il fit un geste de fermer son clapet en rougissant ce qui la fit rire, il partit chez son amant. Celui-ci était entrain de préparer une potion pour une de ses clientes qui était une fée avant de partir, il vint l'embrasser.

\- Dure journée gesticula Alec

\- Ne m'en parle pas, que des plaintes aujourd'hui soupira Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui remonter le moral, il l'attrapa pour mieux l'embrasser. Il noua ses bras à son cou pour se rapprocher de lui, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Et toi, ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Ça va, on va transférer Valentin à Idris bientôt pour qu'il soit jugé gesticula Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Je suppose que tu aurais besoin d'un portail pour ça n'est-ce pas supposa Magnus en s'asseyant à son tour dans le canapé

\- Si tu es d'accord gesticula Alec

\- Est-ce que je serais payé questionna Magnus en mettant la main sur son genou pour caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse

\- Tout ce que tu voudras gesticula Alec avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres

\- Et si je réclame tes lèvres comme paiement, susurra Magnus en se penchant

\- Ça peut le faire gesticula Alec en effleurant ses lèvres

Ils se cherchèrent un peu en mêlant leurs souffles avant de s'embrasser langoureusement, l'oméga se laissa traîner dans le canapé par son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent tout en se caressant sensuellement le corps de l'un et de l'autre, ils entendirent un bruit avant de lever la tête pour voir un vieux grimoire sortir des flammes. Magnus se leva pour attraper le grimoire avec un sourire satisfait,

\- Enfin souffla Magnus

\- C'est ton grimoire gesticula Alec

Il se tourna vers lui et il refit son geste, il hocha la tête en le regardant.

\- C'est bien mon grimoire répondit Magnus

\- Mais comment tu as fait pour le retrouver aussi vite gesticula Alec avec un regard curieux

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais envoyé quelqu'un pour m'aider et bien c'est fait sourit Magnus en allant dans son atelier

Il mit son grimoire dans un coffre avant de le sceller avec sa magie, il se retourna et bécota un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alec.

\- Je te dirais un jour tous mes secrets promis Magnus

\- Si ça concerne tes ex-conquêtes non merci gesticula Alec renfrogné

Il ricana en le prenant par la taille, il sourit en mettant son front sur le sien. Il mordilla ses lèvres doucement avant de l'embrasser,

\- Jaloux mon petit oméga taquina Magnus

\- Comme toi gesticula Alec avec un sourire malicieux

Il l'embrassa avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre pour flirter ensemble, le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans le lit de son amant. Celui-ci était entrain de se maquiller devant sa coiffeuse, il le regarda par le miroir.

\- Ta vue te plaît demanda Magnus

\- Plus que tu ne le crois gesticula Alec

Il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche, il se prépara avant de ressortir avec les cheveux mouillés en boxer. L'Alpha loucha sur les abdos de son amant avec un sourire béat, celui-ci rougit devant les yeux gourmands de son petit ami.

\- Un vrai régal pour les yeux susurra Magnus

Il rougit encore plus ce qui le fit sourire, il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son café. Il but son café en soupirant d'aise, le café de Magnus était meilleur que celui de l'institut qui avait un goût affreux. Magnus vint affluer d'un peignoir rose fuchsia et des pantoufles en forme de flamant roses, il vint l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Tu as des clients aujourd'hui gesticula Alec

\- Pas avant 8 heures en tout cas ensuite j'ai une préparation de potion à faire sur commande pour Catarina expliqua Magnus

\- Je te verrai ce soir gesticula Alec avec un sourire

Il lui rendit son sourire avant de se diriger vers l'institut, le sorcier regarda son petit ami par la fenêtre de son appartement partir.

\- Que c'est mignon tout ça se moqua la voix

\- Je te remercie d'avoir retrouvé mon grimoire remercia Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi mais prends garde à toi si tu le perds de nouveau menaça la voix d'un ton tranchant

\- Ne t'en fais je ne le perdrais plus jamais promis Magnus

\- Bien alors comment va ta future princesse, je trouve qu'il a l'air un peu pâle ricana la voix

\- Il va très bien répliqua Magnus

Il entendit la voix rire avant de se calmer, il soupira longuement. Il claqua des doigts pour regarder la bague dans le creux de sa main, il le fit disparaître avant de commencer à préparer ses potions. Alec arriva en claquant la langue joyeusement, quand il claquait de la langue sa voulait dire qu'il sifflait. Isabelle gloussa en voyant son air joyeux, il la salua avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il travaillait avant d'avoir une idée au sujet du monde obscur, il réfléchissait quand Jace toqua à la porte. Il leva la tête pour regarder son parabataï,

\- Nous avons décelé une activité démoniaque au Queens, j'y vais avec Clary et Izzy proposa Jace

\- Entendue, faites attention à vous enfin surtout toi car tu as des tendances suicidaires sur les bords gesticula Alec d'un regard accusateur

\- Hé je n'ai pas de tendance suicidaire se renfrogna Jace

Il haussa un sourcil ce qui bouder le blond, celui-ci le laissa seul dans le bureau. Il continua son travail en faisant des rapports pour l'enclave tout en réfléchissant, plus tard il entendit toquer de nouveau. Il leva la tête pour voir Isabelle et Jace avec Clary accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir,

\- Alec, je te présente Sébastian Verlac. Il nous a sauvés quand nous sommes battus avec des démons Shax présenta Jace

\- Il vient de l'institut de Paris renchéri Isabelle

Il se leva pour présenter sa main pour le saluer, celui-ci le salua chaleureusement. Il regarda sa fratrie qui comprit la situation,

\- Je suis ravie de t'accueillir au sein de l'institut de New-York gesticula Alec avec le sourire

\- Il te souhaite la bienvenue au sein de l'institut traduit Isabelle

\- Vous êtes sourd-muet demanda Sébastian

\- Il est muet depuis sa naissance répondit Jace

\- Oh je vois, je suis content que vous m'accueilliez et aussi je serai ravi de travailler sous les ordres d'un directeur qui est oméga. C'est un honneur pour moi car je respecte énormément les omégas surtout les hommes omégas expliqua Sébastian

\- C'est très gentil ce que vous dites gesticula Alec

\- Il te dit c'est gentil ce que tu viens de dire traduit Isabelle

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi sourit Sébastian

Il hocha la tête, il retient Jace dans son bureau pour avoir son rapport. Il lui raconta la version des faits de la mission,

\- Bien, il y a autre chose que je voudrais parler avec toi. Je voudrais organiser une réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur gesticula Alec sérieux

\- Tu veux que je me tienne à côté de toi pour traduire conclu Jace

Il hocha la tête, le blond s'approcha de lui et mit son bras autour de lui. Il sourit soulagé que son frère le soutienne, il envoya des messages de feu à chaque représentant du monde obscur. Il sourit en pensant au message de son amant, celui-ci le contacta en le félicitant sur l'initiative qu'il avait prise au sujet d'organiser la réunion. Il sourit avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle d'opération, Jace se tient près de lui pour servir de traducteur.

\- L'institut va accueillir des représentants du monde obscur, je voudrais que vous les accueilliez avec les égards qu'ils leur sont dus gesticula Alec

\- Le directeur va préparer une réunion avec les représentants de chaque peuple, de ce fait il attend de nous tous de les accueillir dans le respect qu'ils leur sont dû traduit Jace

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la foule, Jace les ramena à l'ordre.

\- Si vous manquez de respect à l'un des représentants, je vous bannirai de l'institut gesticula Alec

\- Si vous ne les respectez pas alors le bannissement de l'institut vous attendra traduit Jace

\- Des questions gesticula Alec

\- Des questions, traduit Jace

Tous firent silence avant qu'Alec les congédie, Clary et Izzy vinrent les rejoindre sur l'estrade.

\- C'était super Alec, ton discours complimenta Isabelle

\- Par contre je vais avoir besoin de vous deux gesticula Alec en pointant Jace et Isabelle

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Jace

\- Isabelle Lightwood, je te nomme responsable du transfert de Valentin Morgenstern et je te laisse le choix de choisir ton équipe gesticula Alec avec le sourire

\- J'accepte la mission et je choisis Jace Herondale pour me seconder dans la mission sourit Isabelle en se tournant vers Jace qui lui sourit

\- Je savais que tu allais me le proposer, j'y vais tout de suite gloussa Jace

Il alla vers les cellules pour préparer le transfert de Valentin, elle se tourna vers Alec.

\- Je voudrais un portail pour Idris et je ne veux que Magnus Bane pour ça, souri Isabelle

Il sourit avant d'envoyer un message à Magnus, celui-ci répondit positivement à sa demande. Plus tard ils descendirent dans la cellule de Valentin, celui-ci était attaché et escorté par Jace.

\- Valentin Morgenstern, vous serez transféré à Idris pour y être jugé pour vos crimes gesticula Alec dont Jace traduit

\- Vaux mieux respiré l'air d'Idris au lieu d'être parmi des créatures abjectes et des omégas faiblards, critiqua Valentin

Magnus ferma les yeux pour n'être pas submergé par la colère et fit un portail d'un mouvement de sa main, Jace et Isabelle s'engouffrèrent avec Valentin dans le portail. Magnus soupira avant de sentir les bras d'Alec autour de lui,

\- Je vais bien rassura Magnus

Il se mit en face de lui avant de l'embrasser avec amour, il le prit par la taille avant de le plaquer contre le mur d'une cellule. Leur baiser devint plus passionné, les mains de Magnus commencèrent à se faufiler sous le t-shirt d'Alec. Celui-ci soupira de plaisir sous les caresses du sorcier, il haleta en s'agrippant à la veste en soie de son Alpha. Celui-ci reprit ses esprits en reculant tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Eh bien quel baiser souffla Magnus

L'oméga se racla la gorge pour se reprendre un peu, ils se regardèrent entre eux en souriant. Ils remontèrent à l'étage, ils allèrent dans le bureau d'Alec pour discutés ensemble. Il reçut un message de feu, il le lit avant de plaquer le message sur le bureau assez fortement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Nous avons été trahis et Valentin s'est échappé gesticula Alec furieux

\- Fais chier jura Magnus

Le lendemain Jace et Isabelle rentrèrent de l'institut après avoir séjourné la veille à Idris pour faire leurs rapports, ils avaient appris par la suite que le grand consul Malachie travaillait depuis des années pour Valentin de ce fait celui-ci savait tous les plans de l'enclave. A la suite de cela ce fut Jia Penhallow qui fut nommer grand consul, elle avait mis un avis de rechercher sur Valentin et l'ancien consul. Jace et Isabelle avec Clary s'étaient lancés dans une recherche pour savoir qui aurait pu aider le vieil homme, Alec était plongé dans ses rapports quand Isabelle entra dans son bureau.

\- Magnus a essayé de te joindre toute la journée pour nous dire qu'il a réussi à trouver un moyen pour invoquer le démon Azazel révéla Isabelle

\- D'accord gesticula Alec

Ils se rendirent dans l'appartement de Magnus, celui-ci avait préparé un pentagramme pour l'invocation.

\- Bon récapitulons, nous allons invoquer un démon supérieur qui pourra éventuellement nous exterminer d'un seul petit doigt juste pour lui demander où est Valentin et les deux autres instruments mortels est-ce que j'ai tout bon demanda Simon venue les aider

\- Oui mais tu as oublié que tu pourrais servir de bouclier gesticula Alec avec un sourire ironique

\- Alec gronda Isabelle

Magnus et Jace ricanèrent de leur côté, ils commencèrent à se donner la main seule Clary restait à l'écart pour contrôler Azazel avec son rayon de lumière.

\- Bien commençons proposa Magnus

Ils se tinrent la main en cercle, le sorcier commença à chanter en langue démoniaque et commença à faire des gestes avec sa magie. Le pentagramme s'illumina avant que de la cendre se mit à tourbillonner, un homme aux cheveux auburn se tenait en plein centre du pentagramme. Il leva la tête pour regarder autour de lui, son regard tomba sur Magnus. Il sourit sardoniquement,

\- Tiens donc que vois-je ne serais ce pas mon prince ricana le démon

\- Epargne pas moi ton sarcasme Azazel, dis-moi où est Valentin. Je sais que tu as collaboré avec lui répliqua Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas où il est tu à ma parole, mais je travaille avec quelqu'un d'autre que tous connaissent ici sourit Azazel

\- Donne-moi son nom immédiatement ordonna Magnus

Il éclata de rire en regardant le sorcier, celui-ci fit un rictus d'ironie. Le démon essaya de s'échapper du pentagramme quand Magnus le repoussa avec sa magie,

\- Dis-moi qui est ton associé demanda Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce je ferai ça rétorqua Azazel

Magnus ferma les yeux avant les rouvrir, ses yeux de chat étaient rouge sang. Le faciès de Magnus devint plus démoniaque, sa magie commença à changer de couleur sous les regards ébahis de tous.

\- **N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses Azazel, je te rappelle que je suis le prince héritier d'Edom** rappela Magnus d'une voix lugubre

Le démon déglutit avant de s'incliner devant Magnus en baissant la tête soumis,

\- Sache que le nom de mon associé est celui qui a aidé Valentin Morgenstern à se libérer de ses chaînes tout comme moi votre majesté déclara Azazel

\- Dis-moi son nom questionna Magnus

Il allait répondre quand une larme vint le poignarder dans le dos et se retira, il cracha de la cendre par la bouche. Les cendres se transformèrent en tornade,

\- GARDEZ LE PENTAGRAMME cria Magnus pour se faire entendre de tous

Tous eurent du mal à garder le lien en place, Magnus invoqua tous ses pouvoirs pour garder la liaison avec Azazel. Le corps de celui-ci s'illumina avant d'exploser dans une projection de lumières, tous se firent projeter le mur. Alec se réveilla en grimaçant et vit Magnus pencher sur les cendres d'Azazel furieux, il s'approcha de lui avant de sentir les phéromones d'Alpha de Magnus émaner pleinement dans la pièce. Il poussa soupir de plaisir sous les émanations, il eut du mal à garder le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Magnus interpella Isabelle

\- Ce connard allait me dire qui était son associé cracha Magnus furieux

\- Magnus ce n'est rien rassura Clary

Alec s'approcha du sorcier et l'entoura de ses bras, l'odeur d'Alec le calma doucement. Il le serra dans ses bras avant de le relâcher doucement,

\- Je suis désolé les gars, je croyais que j'allais avoir le nom mais bon on dirait que cette personne veut rester dans l'anonymat déduit Magnus

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux, nous ne t'en tenons pas rigueur gesticula Alec

Ils se regardèrent avec amour avant que quelqu'un se racle la gorge et les ramenèrent sur terre, ils sourirent malicieusement du couple. Les autres décidèrent de rentrer alors que l'oméga préféra rester avec son amant, celui-ci alla se reposer dans le canapé pendant que son petit ami prenait sa douche. Il se frotta le bout des doigts,

\- Dis-moi que tu sais qui a fait demanda Magnus dans le vide

\- Malheureusement une barrière angélique me l'a empêché, par les flammes de l'enfer si j'attrape cette enflure qui a fait ça cracha la voix

\- Un chasseur d'ombre déduit Magnus

\- Qui a un soupçon de sang démoniaque en lui parce que j'ai senti une essence démoniaque mais je ne pouvais pas sentir de qui était l'essence pour que je puisse distinguer son parent expliqua la voix

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il entendit un rire sarcastique, il soupira en se massant les tempes. Il claqua des doigts pour invoquer un verre d'alcool, le chasseur sortit de la salle de bain pour s'asseoir près de lui avant de lui caresser la joue.

\- Ça vas-toi, tu as l'air épuisé gesticula Alec inquiet

\- Tout va bien, après avoir bu un peu d'alcool et manger un bon Steak avec un bain moussant j'irais bien sourit Magnus

\- Tu es sûr gesticula Alec

\- Je te le jure mon petit oméga, j'irai bien. Tu veux que je te le prouve avec mes caresses proposa Magnus en lui caressant la nuque

Il se mordit les lèvres sous les caresses sensuelles de son amant, il vint se blottir contre lui. Il posa la tête sur son épaule, Magnus caressa ses cheveux en respirant son odeur florale. Il s'assoupit dans les bras de son amant, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et le mit dans son lit. Il le regarda endormi serein dans son lit ce qui le fit sourire avant de l'embrasser, il s'allongea et s'endormit à ses côtés. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit et se leva, il vit Magnus devant sa coiffeuse dans ses pensés en regardant sa tasse de thé tiède. Il vint près de lui doucement et mit ses bras autour de lui, il l'embrassa dans son cou en respirant son odeur.

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus

\- Tu n'étais pas dans le lit avec moi gesticula Alec

Il ricana doucement avant de se tourner pour l'embrasser tendrement, il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. L'oméga le suivit et prit son café avant de partir pour l'institut, il rentra dans son bureau pour faire ses rapports. Sébastian rentra dans son bureau après avoir toqué à sa porte,

\- Bonjour, je suis venue rendre les rapports de la mission décréta Sébastian

\- Merci gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de partir, il continua son travail quand il entendit des talons claquer sur le sol. Il ne leva pas la tête pour regarder la personne,

\- J'ai toujours su que tu deviendrais un jour le directeur de l'institut déclara une voix féminine

Il leva la tête et vit sa mère dans son bureau, elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui. Il prit un masque froid en sa présence,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici gesticula Alec

\- Je suis venue te demander pardon Alec, je sais que ma conduite envers vous tous a été très injuste s'excusa Maryse d'un regard désolée

\- Injuste est le mot faible parce que tu nous as fait maman, tu te rends compte que tu critiquais sans cesse Izzy et que tu m'as rejetée juste parce que je suis un oméga en plus tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt pour Jace quand il avait besoin de toi gesticula Alec furieux

\- Je sais ce que j'ai fait dans le passé ne mérite pas d'être pardonné mais je veux me racheter auprès de vous, après ce que j'ai fait dans le cercle et mon exil avec ton père ici à New-York j'ai mis tout en œuvre pour qu'on suivent suivre les règles de l'enclave à n'importe quel prix même sacrifier notre bonheur. Mais j'avais tort car je me rends compte que j'ai passée sur beaucoup de choses, le fait que tu es un oméga en plus d'être muet alors que j'ai promis de te protéger quand tu étais bébé raconta Maryse les larmes dévalant sur ses joues

Alec eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les larmes de sa mère, il se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à lui en pleurant, elle évacua toutes ses peines et regrets dans les bras de son fils. Après un moment elle se calma et essuya ses larmes,

\- Je te respecte beaucoup maman mais sache que ce sera difficile pour moi de te pardonner à papa et toi, tu le sais après m'avoir obligé à me marier sans me consulter. Il faut aussi que tu parles avec Izzy et Jace pour présenter tes excuses gesticula Alec

\- Je le ferrai ne t'inquiète pas, par contre je sais que c'est un peu tard mais est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer Magnus officiellement je veux dire proposa Maryse

\- Pour le moment c'est encore récent pour les présentations mais je te promets que je te présenterais à lui officiellement gesticula Alec en lui promettant

\- Merci Alec, bien je vais aller voir Jace et Izzy pour m'excuser de mon comportement envers eux sourit Maryse

Il hocha la tête en souriant, il se replongea dans ses rapports avant de s'étirer. Il regarda l'heure avant de se lever pour aller chez son amant, il rentra grâce à sa clef. Il le trouva en pleine préparation de potion, il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte. Il leva la tête en voyant son oméga le regarder faire de la magie,

\- La vue te plaît demanda Magnus

\- Oui, même si j'aurais préféré que tu t'entraînes à la magie gesticula Alec taquin

\- Pour que tu mates mon magnifique corps ciselé par les dieux eux-mêmes susurra Magnus avec un sourire sensuel

Il ria silencieusement avant de s'approcher de lui, il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils allèrent dans le salon, Alec regarda son amant entrain de jouer discrètement sa main.

\- Tu as l'air dans tes pensées gesticula Alec en remarquant

\- J'étais entrain de penser à certaines choses c'est tout révéla Magnus

\- Cela concerne ton passé gesticula Alec

\- Un peu de ça aussi, mais je suppose que je vais te le dévoiler pour que tu comprennes certaines choses te concernant commença Magnus en croisant ses mains avec ceux de son petit ami

Il hocha la tête et l'écouta attentivement,

\- Tu sais que nous les sorciers ont à un parent démoniaque, et moi je n'échappe pas à la règle. Ma mère s'était suicidée quand j'avais 5 ans après que ma marque s'est révélé et mon beau-père à essayer de me tuer en me noyant dans le lac, mes pouvoirs se sont dévoilé et je l'ai brûlé vif. Quelques jours plus tard je vivais dans la rue en volant pour me nourrir et dormais dans la rue, mon père est venue me chercher pour m'emmener dans son royaume. J'ai grandi là-bas et appris à gérer mes pouvoirs avec mon père, il était ou plutôt est le roi d'Edom. Je suis le prince héritier au trône de ce fait tout Edom me sert, c'est pour ça que je suis l'Alpha dominant du monde obscur expliqua Magnus en le regardant

L'oméga écarquilla les yeux devant son récit, il lui caressa la joue doucement pour signifier qu'il s'en foutait de qui il était.

\- Mais qui est ton père gesticula Alec

\- C'est Asmodée, un ange déchu devenu le roi d'Edom par Lucifer lui-même répondit Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par des choses me concernant gesticula Alec

Il sourit en claquant des doigts, il lui montra la bague.

\- C'est la bague de la princesse, elle est le symbole de la royauté d'Edom. Je te la remettrais quand je t'aurai marqué, elle te sert à commander les démons d'Edom expliqua Magnus en lui laissant contempler la bague

\- Mais je suis un homme et non une femme pour être la princesse gesticula Alec en grimaçant

\- Je sais mais Edom sans fout royalement que tu sois un homme ou une femme du moment que tu es leur future princesse gloussa Magnus

Il hocha la tête en contemplant la bague noire, il lui redonna en souriant.

\- J'accepte de devenir la princesse d'Edom gesticula Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre réunion du monde obscur et la cours des lumières. Bisous glacées.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Oui Alec est la future princesse d'Edom et il n'y a rien de louche avec Maryse disons je fais un peu comme dans la série où elle se repens de ses erreurs**

 **HekateWitches1: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu**

 **Alec Barton: ah ce que tes commentaires m'ont manqué, c'est vrai que tu loupe pas mal de choses XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Si tu te mets en colère contre moi pas de lemon mais tu vas un peu te calmer comme j'ai mis des caresses sensuelle entre nos deux amoureux**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 16**_

Magnus versa le contenu d'une de ses fioles dans son chaudron, il tourna doucement la mixture avant de claquer des doigts pour y mettre sa magie à l'intérieur. Il versa la mixture dans un flacon avant de la poser sur l'étagère de son atelier, il soupira de fatigue avant de s'étirer doucement. Il alla prendre un verre en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil tout en regardant la télé, il repensa à sa conversation avec son amant au sujet de ses origines. Celui-ci avait bien pris la situation surtout qu'il allait devenir la princesse d'Edom, il sourit quand Alec avait contemplé le bijou avec fascination. Il vida son verre avant de se resservir un autre verre, pendant ce temps Alec était entrain de travailler sur sa tablette sur les documents officiels de l'enclave tout en préparant sa réunion avec le monde obscur. Il avait un peu peur de cette réunion en raison de son handicap et de son statut, il savait que tout le monde savait qu'il était sous la protection de Magnus mais il craignait que personne n'écoute ses propositions pour améliorer leur entente et d'effacer leur rancœur d'antan. Il se redressa en se massant la nuque, il se leva pour aller chercher du café pour lui. Il traversa la salle d'opération pour aller vers la cuisine, il se servit du café avant de revenir dans son bureau. Il trouva Sébastian entrain de l'attendre pour lui remettre une copie de sa mission, il lui sourit et hocha la tête pour le remercier. Il sortit avant que Jace entre dans le bureau à son tour,

\- Il y a une activité démoniaque signalée dans le Bronx signala Jace

\- Envois une équipe pour cette mission parce que j'aurai besoin de toi ici pour m'aider à préparer la réunion gesticula Alec

\- D'accord, je croyais que j'allais te servir de traducteur demanda Jace

\- Tu vas me servir de traducteur mais aussi m'accompagner à la cour des lumières car la reine des fées m'a convoquée avant la réunion, elle veut s'entretenir avec Clary, toi et moi gesticula Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle-là soupira Jace

\- Je ne sais rien mais préviens Clary et Isabelle que nous irons là-bas pour une mission diplomatique gesticula Alec

\- Entendu au fait tu a parlé avec maman demanda Jace

\- Oui, et elle m'a demandé pardon et toi gesticula Alec

\- Pareil mais tu sais que si tu ne lui pardonnes pas, je ferai de même sourit Jace en guise de soutien

Il hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire, le blond sortit du bureau. Alec termina son travail de la journée avant de prendre sa veste pour rentrer à Brooklyn,

\- Tu pars chez Magnus demanda Maryse en le voyant passer

\- Oui, il m'emmène manger dans un restaurant en Chine gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Passe-lui mon bonjour déclara Maryse

Il hocha la tête avant de partir de l'institut, il rentra dans l'appartement de son amant et vit que celui-ci était en compagnie de Catarina et Madzie. La petite fille vit Alec entrer dans l'appartement,

\- Alec se réjouit Madzie

Il attrapa la petite fille en l'embrassant bruyamment, il la fit tourner ce qui la fit rire. Les deux sorciers adultes regardèrent la scène en souriant.

\- Il est très bon avec les enfants remarqua Catarina en regardant son vieil ami

Magnus gloussa à la remarque de son ami, c'est vrai qu'ils feront des parents formidables avec leurs futurs enfants. L'oméga porta la petite fille dans ses bras,

\- Salut Catarina gesticula Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, comment vas-tu demanda Catarina

\- Très bien, ça fait plaisir de te voir gesticula Alec

\- Je suis passée déposer Madzie pour que vous puissiez la garder si ça vous gêne pas proposa Catarina

\- Pas de soucis, nous serions ravis de garder Madzie pour toi n'est-ce pas Alec demanda Magnus

\- Avec joie, en plus Madzie m'a beaucoup manqué gesticula Alec en embrassant la petite fille dans le cou ce qui la fit rire

\- Mercie de la garder pour moi, la baby-sitter ne pouvait pas la garder pour moi comme elle est tombé malade remercia Catarina

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Magnus

La sorcière s'en alla en laissant la petite fille avec eux, Alec alla préparer le repas pour eux pendant que Madzie et Magnus jouaient ensemble dans le salon. L'oméga était entrain de tourner la sauce tomate, il avait fait des spaghettis avec de la sauce tomate et des boulettes de viande pour eux. Normalement Magnus et lui devaient aller au restaurant mais avec Madzie ils préférèrent rester dans l'appartement, il amena les plats sur la table. Il claqua la langue pour les appeler, la petite fille se mit à table et commença à manger.

\- C'est bon demanda Magnus

\- C'est super bon s'extasia la petite fille

\- C'est qu'Alec cuisine super bien n'est-ce pas mon chéri gloussa Magnus

Alec rougit devant les paroles de son amant, il vit de la sauce sur la joue de Madzie et l'essuya avec une serviette. Le sorcier regarda la scène en souriant rêveusement, l'oméga mangea avec eux avant de se lever pour aller chercher le dessert.

\- J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat avec des fraises à l'intérieur gesticula Alec en souriant

\- J'espère que tu adores le gâteau au chocolat avec des fraises traduit Magnus à Madzie

\- J'adore ça, merci Alec remercia Madzie

Il sourit et lui servit une part de gâteau, elle mangea avec gourmandise avant de terminer sa part.

\- Tu as terminé petit pois questionna Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai terminé c'était délicieux sourit Madzie

\- Va te laver les mains gesticula Alec

\- Va te laver les mains, petite princesse traduit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver ses mains, Alec termina son repas avant de débarrasser les assiettes de tout le monde. Le sorcier vint près de lui en l'enlaçant par-derrière, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Madzie va nous voir gesticula Alec en tournant la tête vers lui

\- Et alors, elle comprendra que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes énormément, puis on ne fait rien de mal qui puisse lui causer des traumatismes pour que Catarina nous dévisse la tête ricana Magnus

Il roula les yeux en l'air amusés, le sorcier recula en recevant un message sur son téléphone. Alec lui lança un regard interrogateur,

\- C'est Cat, elle va récupérer Madzie demain car elle est débordée à l'hôpital répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, va la prévenir et fais lui prendre son bain gesticula Alec

\- A vos ordres mon chou, est-ce que j'aurai un petit extra ce soir après avoir couché la petite princesse susurra Magnus en passant la main sous son t-shirt

Il rougit légèrement ce qui le fit rire, celui-ci alla voir la petite fille pour la prévenir de l'absence de sa tutrice et qu'elle devrait rester toute la nuit chez eux. Elle fut heureuse d'entendre qu'elle pourrait rester toute la nuit chez le couple,

\- Allez, je t'emmène prendre ton bain et mettre ton pyjama proposa Magnus

Elle hocha la tête avant d'attraper le cou de Magnus qui l'amena dans la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre son bain, Alec termina la vaisselle et vint les rejoindre. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte en contemplant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, Magnus faisait apparaître des bulles avec sa magie ce qui faisait rigoler la petite fille qui faisait pareille avec sa magie. Madzie tourna la tête vers Alec et le vit,

\- Alec interpella Madzie

\- On dirait qu'on s'amuse sans moi gesticula Alec

\- Tu as fini de faire la vaisselle demanda Magnus

\- Oui gesticula Alec

Ils jouèrent ensemble avec la petite fille dans son bain avant de l'enlever pour la mettre dans son pyjama, le sorcier lui raconta une de ses aventures avec Catarina avant qu'elle s'endorme profondément. L'oméga l'attendait dans le salon, il s'assit dans le canapé près de lui.

\- Nous avions l'air d'une famille avec notre fille gesticula Alec

\- Je sais, j'ai eu le même sentiment que toi sur ça. Pour te dire j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille avec la personne que j'aime c'est-à-dire avec toi sourit Magnus en caressant son ventre plat

\- Tu veux combien d'enfants gesticula Alec

\- Au moins cinq enfants qui seront ta réplique voire tes sosies gloussa Magnus

Il le frappa sur le torse ce qui le fit rire,

\- Je ne suis pas une machine à faire des bébés gesticula Alec ayant un visage mécontent

\- Je te taquinais, au moins deux ce sera suffisant en plus on a Raphaël qui est déjà notre aîné ricana Magnus

Il leva les yeux amusé par les dires de son amant, ils discutèrent ensemble en s'embrassant de temps en temps avant d'aller se coucher. Au beau milieu de la nuit Madzie se réveilla en se frottant les yeux, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la chambre du couple. Elle se faufila au milieu et se blottit entre les deux hommes, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant un poids sur son torse. Il regarda une touffe de cheveux noirs devant lui, il bougea doucement et vit que la petite sorcière s'était faufilée dans leur lit. Il sourit à ça avant de tourner la tête vers son amant qui était déjà réveillé et regardait la scène,

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil salua Magnus

\- Bonjour, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps gesticula Alec

\- Oui, j'admirais cette scène et pour te dire que pendant une seconde j'ai pensé que Madzie était notre fille rêva Magnus

Il sourit devant son air rêveur, ils se levèrent doucement sans réveiller la petite fille. Celle-ci se réveilla en les sentant bouger, elle se frotta les yeux en baillant.

\- Bonjour princesse, bien dormit salua Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai fait un cauchemar alors je suis venu dormir entre vous deux révéla Madzie d'une petite voix

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as bien fait de venir dans notre lit gesticula Alec

\- Alec te dit que tu as bien fait de venir dormir avec nous traduit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et fit un câlin avec eux, ils sortirent du lit pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Madzie allait se préparer quand Catarina revient pour chercher la petite sorcière,

\- Bonjour les garçons, salua Catarina

\- Catarina interpella Madzie en courant dans les bras de sa tutrice

\- Salut ma puce comment vas-tu gloussa Catarina en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Je vais bien sourit la petite sorcière

\- Elle a été sage demanda Catarina

\- Très bien même, elle est venue dans notre lit après avoir fait un cauchemar gesticula Alec

\- Oh surpris Catarina

\- Mais dans l'ensemble tout va pour le mieux n'est-ce pas princesse sourit Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

Elle hocha la tête, elles s'en allèrent de l'appartement. Madzie se tourna vers Catarina,

\- Dis Catarina, est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre le langage des signes. Comment ça je pourrais arriver à comprendre Alec demanda Madzie

\- Bien sûr, je vais t'apprendre comme ça tu pourras savoir ce qu'il dit. Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux que tu sache le langage des signes sourit Catarina

Alec était entrain de se préparer pour aller à l'institut, Magnus était entrain de boire son café au lait.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu pour que je profite un peu de toi bouda Magnus

\- Je suis le directeur de l'institut et je dois y aller en plus la reine des fées veut s'entretenir avec Jace et Clary ainsi que moi gesticula Alec

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle veut demanda Magnus

\- Non mais je verrai bien sur place gesticula Alec

\- Fais attention à toi avertis Magnus en le prenant par la taille

Il hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser, il sortit et rejoignit l'institut. Isabelle et Jace étaient devant le moniteur en pleine conversation,

\- Alors la soirée était bien sourit Isabelle malicieuse

\- Nous ne sommes pas sortit car nous avons baby-sitter Madzie pour Catarina gesticula Alec

\- Oh je vois, donc le sexe crapuleux s'était râpé se moqua Jace

Il rougit avant de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, il se rendit dans sa chambre. Il était dans le couloir avant de sentir la douleur familière de ses chaleurs, il grimaça avant de rentrer en tremblant dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit son tiroir et prit ses suppresseurs, il sentit que ses chaleurs se calmaient doucement ce qui le fit soupirer. Il se rendit dans la salle d'opération, Jace le regarda avec inquiétude. Il hocha la tête pour le rassurer,

\- Bien allons voir la reine gesticula Alec

\- Clary nous rejoindra là-bas avertis Jace

Ils se rendirent au pont, Clary arriva avec Simon. Alec fronça les sourcilles en voyant le vampire,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui gesticula Alec

\- Clary, pourquoi est-ce que tu as amené Simon demanda Jace pour traduire les gestes d'Alec

\- Eh bien je suis venue vous donner un coup de main les gars, j'ai travaillé quelques coups sourit Simon

\- Nous allons faire une mission diplomatique et de plus les fées sont très perfides et sournoises décréta Isabelle

\- Attends les fées ne sont pas des créatures hippies avec des fleurs réalisa Simon

\- Qu'il vienne au moins s'ils le tuent là-bas, on en sera débarrasser gesticula Alec

\- Alec soupira Isabelle alors que Jace éclata de rire

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire questionna Simon

Elle fit un geste insignifiant, elle recula avant de sauter dans la rivière sous les yeux effarés de Clary et de Simon. Alec fit un sourire ironique avant de faire la même chose, ils traversèrent tous le portail pour aller à la cour des lumières. Les deux novices s'extasièrent devant le royaume,

\- C'est magnifique s'émerveilla Clary

\- Faites attention, ce qui se trouve ici est très dangereux signala Jace

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au palais, Simon s'arrêta avant de sentir du sang provenant d'un arbre. Il s'avança et écrasa deux mouches sur l'arbre, Alec le prit par le col et le jeta sur le côté.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça demanda Simon

\- Alec vient de te sauver la vie car cet arbre aurait volontiers fait sauté ta jolie tête de vampire ironisa Jace

Il hocha la tête et ils se rendirent tous dans le palais, des fées vinrent près d'eux en enlevant leurs armes. Les fées s'approchèrent d'Alec en tournant autour de lui, celui-ci sentit les émanations d'Alpha. Une petite fille aux cheveux rouges habillés richement,

\- Je remercie sa majesté de nous accueillir s'inclina Jace

\- Que viens faire le vampire ici, je ne l'ai pas invité critiqua la reine des fées

\- Simon est un vampire très courageux et un allié très précieux pour nous votre altesse répondit Jace

\- Très bien, qu'on prépare un autre couvert pour le vampire demanda la reine

Une servante s'inclina avant de disparaître, la fée se tourna vers Alec avant de sourire.

\- Je suis extrêmement heureuse d'accueillir la future princesse d'Edom dans mon royaume, me feras-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner à ma table proposa la reine en tendant la main

\- Avec joie votre altesse gesticula Alec

Il lui prit sa main pour se rendre dans la salle, ils s'assirent devant la table ovale. La reine était entrain de discuter avec un de ses sujets,

\- Dites c'est elle la reine demanda Simon étonné par l'apparence juvénile de la reine

\- Elle possède la magie qui peut la faire changer d'apparence quand elle veut expliqua Isabelle

\- D'ailleurs Alec, c'est quoi cette histoire de princesse d'Edom questionna Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Plus tard gesticula Alec en voyant la reine arriver

\- Pardonnez-moi de ce contre-temps, alors je voulais voir les enfants de Valentin en action déclara la reine

\- Je suis sa seule enfant rectifia Clary

\- Pardonnez-moi de cette erreur, pourrez-vous me faire la démonstration de vos pouvoirs proposa la reine

\- Majesté, nous sommes là pour affaire,c'est pour ça que vous nous avez conviée gesticula Alec

\- Mon frère Alec est entrain de vous dire…commença Jace

\- Je connais la langue des signes, pour te répondre oui, je voulais vous voir avant la réunion car je voulais rencontrer le nouveau directeur et aussi la future princesse d'Edom coupa la reine des fées

\- Je comprends votre curiosité votre altesse gesticula Alec

\- Dans tout le royaume on ne cesse de parler de votre nouveau statut depuis que le grand sorcier Magnus Bane vous as revendiqué quel surprise, surprise, surprise répéta la reine en penchant la tête

Il hocha la tête, depuis que Magnus avait menacé tout le monde obscur au sujet d'Alec,toutes les créatures obscures avaient du respect pour l'oméga par peur de représailles, la reine prit une pomme et la croqua en dévoilant ses crocs.

\- Concernant Kaelie, était-elle sous vos ordres lorsqu'elle a attaqué les nôtres demanda Isabelle

\- Non, mais elle avait un complice qui fut puni pour ça répondit la reine

\- C'est bizarre qu'elle soit devenue comme ça commenta Jace

\- Pourtant cela ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec elle répliqua la reine

\- Club de lecture ironisa Clary

Alec se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la face honteuse de Jace,

\- Bien, si sa majesté nous le permet nous devons rentrer au plus vite pour préparer la réunion gesticula Alec

\- Pas si vite, vous devez être punis pour avoir tué deux de mes sujets claqua la reine en faisant un geste

Des lianes vinrent enserrer Jace et Simon, elle sourit candide en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Libérez-les demanda Clary

\- Nous allons jouer à un jeu, il faut faudra que tu embrasses la personne dont tu désires le baiser déclara la reine

\- Clary appela Simon

La rousse jeta un regard mauvais vers la reine avant de venir embrasser son petit ami, mais la liane ne se défit pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas demanda Clary déboussolé

\- Réfléchis par toi-même ricana la reine

\- Clary, dépêches-toi demanda Isabelle en essayant de libérer Jace

Elle réalisa le jeu, elle s'avança vers Jace.

\- Ça ne signifie strictement rien prévint Clary

\- Je sais renchérit Jace en la regardant

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux de tous, la reine sourit devant la scène. Les lianes se défirent,

\- Bien nous pouvons y aller maintenant demanda Clary

\- Bien sûr mais je crois que l'un de vous est parti en avance nargua la reine

Ils se retournèrent et virent la disparition de Simon, Alec se tourna vers la reine.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas pris à la place de Jace gesticula Alec

\- Tu crois que je suis bête, si je touchais ne serait qu'un seul de tes cheveux. Tout l'Edom me tomberait dessus en plus de Magnus répondit la reine

Il la scruta avant de suivre sa fratrie et Clary, celle-ci alla retrouver son petit copain. Jace se lamenta sur les pouvoirs manipulateurs des fées avant que Isabelle lui avoue la vérité que c'était le reflet de ses sentiments envers la rousse, il médita sur les paroles de sa sœur. L'oméga se rendit dans l'appartement de son amant, celui-ci était entrain de siroter son verre de cocktail tranquillement en feuilletant son livre.

\- Bonsoir mon amour, alors la reine toujours aussi garce demanda Magnus

\- Elle sait que je vais devenir la princesse d'Edom gesticula Alec

\- Tout à fait normal car ils sont une partie démoniaques déclara Magnus

Il hocha la tête et vint l'embrasser, le sorcier déposa son verre sur la table pour le prendre sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent avant que l'Alpha commence à dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, il lui ôta son collier avant de lui faire plusieurs suçons dans le cou. Le chasseur soupira d'aise en tenant la chemise de soie de son compagnon, celui-ci le porta jusqu'à la chambre sans cesser les baisers. Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit en claquant des doigts pour lui retirer son t-shirt, il déposa des baisers papillon sur son torse ce qui le haleter de plaisir. L'odeur florale d'Alec embauma la pièce ce qui le fit gronder de plaisir, il lui retira son pantalon avant de mettre devant son membre dressé. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de le prendre en bouche. L'oméga avait la bouche entre ouverte signe qu'il devait laisser filtrer des cris silencieux sous le plaisir, le prince continua son traitement avant de ressortir le sexe de sa bouche pour descendre vers son intimité. Il ronronna devant l'intimité débordante de lubrifiant naturelle d'Alec qui coulait dû à son excitation, il plongea dessus pour le boire. Il lapa son nectar avec ravissement, il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur pour y goûter encore plus. Il se redressa les lèvres brillantes du lubrifiant naturel, il alla reprendre le sexe quand Alec le stoppa,

\- Tu ne veux pas demanda Magnus

\- Si, mais je veux que nous le fassions ensemble gesticula Alec rouge

\- Comme quoi demanda Magnus

\- Je veux que nous jouissions ensemble gesticula Alec encore plus rouge qu'il était

Il sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, il claqua des doigts avant de se mettre à nu devant son amant. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres devant la nudité de son Alpha, il soupira d'aise. Le sorcier s'approcha de son érection avec celle de son amant et les masturba ensemble, Alec se cambra de plaisir alors que Magnus poussa des râles de plaisirs. Il continua à les masturber ensemble jusqu'à qu'ils jouissent ensemble,

\- Je t'aime gesticula Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

Il claqua des doigts pour les nettoyer avant de s'allonger près de lui, l'oméga vint dans ses bras pour s'endormir. Quelques jours plus tard, Alec était stressé près de Jace,

\- Hé, ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer rassura Jace

\- Je l'espère gesticula Alec

Luke arriva accompagné de Jocelyn, celle-ci avait décidé de rester avec son compagnon malgré qu'elle était souvent à Idris. Il les salua avant d'indiquer la salle de la réunion à l'Alpha, Méliorn arriva au grand étonnement d'Alec.

\- La reine avait d'autres engagements ce soir et ne pouvait pas venir mais elle m'envoie pour la représenter expliqua Méliorn

Il acquiesça et lui montra la salle de réunion, Raphaël arriva et Isabelle alla l'accueillir. Le vampire lui avait sauvé la vie lors de sa dépendance du Yin-Feng en l'amenant chez Magnus, il s'approcha d'Alec.

\- Bonjour maman salua Raphaël

\- Sérieusement Raphaël gesticula Alec outré

\- Magnus est mon père donc t'es ma mère sourit Raphaël

Il lui montra la salle avec un roulement d'yeux, Jace le regarda sur le point d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de maman demanda Jace

\- Sans commentaire gesticula Alec

Il ricana narquoisement, Magnus arriva en dernier dans ses habits excentriques. Il sourit en voyant son amant,

\- Je suis ravie de faire la connaissance du nouveau directeur de l'institut sourit Magnus

\- Moi de même monsieur Bane gesticula Alec

Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de s'embrasser passionnément, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle avant qu'Alec lui montre la salle. Jace et Isabelle le regardaient malicieusement,

\- Je te signale que la réunion est très importante alors éviter de vous faire du pied sous la table se moqua Jace

Il rougit avant de rentrer dans la salle suivit de Jace qui lui servait de traducteur,

\- Bien je vous ai réunis dans cette première réunion est pour que nous faisions front en commun contre Valentin gesticula Alec

\- Il vous a réunis à cette réunion pour contrer Valentin traduit Jace

\- Je comprends, nous avions déjà parlé de ceci lors de notre réunion entre représentants du monde obscur décréta Luke

\- Non, nous étions entrain de parler de ça alors que toi à ce moment-là tu étais entrain de pleurnicher pour Jocelyn rectifia Magnus avec un sourire moqueur

Le loup-garou lui lança un regard outré alors qu'il ricana moqueusement, Alec les ramena à l'ordre doucement.

\- Si vous avez des suggestions pour le traquer gesticula Alec

\- Des suggestions pour traquer Valentin traduit Jace

Ils commencèrent à donner chacun leurs opinions, pendant ce temps Valentin entra dans un vieux cottage de plusieurs années. Un pentagramme s'illumina sous ses pieds avant de disparaître,

\- Qui est là demanda Valentin

\- Je suis ravie de te retrouver père déclara la voix

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre à la recherche du miroir mortel et la vérité sur l'épée mortel. Bisous glacées.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Merci pour ton review d'encouragement et pour te répondre la voix c'est bien ce tordu de Jonathan XD**

 **Alec Barton: Le lemon arrivera jeudi petit erreur de calcul de ma part mais je te promets que tu vas jouer aux échec avec Satan et pour Raphaël tu n'a pas finis de rire avec lui XD et pour le fratricide eh bien pas pu faire parce que j'avais trop froid pour sortir de ma chambre**

 **Lavigne 126: merci pour ton review et oui je mettrai un bon dose de lemon dans le chapitre qui aura jeudi, prévois une douche froid vraiment très froide "éternuements" rien d'y penser ça me fait éternuer et encore mon rhume ne sait pas encore passer soit maudit petit frère**

 **Nono 0109: Merci pour ton review, ne vous en faite pas je compte bien de vous faire mourir d'hydratation**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 17**_

Alec était entrain de s'entraîner avec Jace, Magnus était entrain assister à l'entraînement et louchait sur les fesses et les gestes de son amant. Celui-ci évitait les coups du blond avant d'attaquer à son tour, Jace lui faucha les pieds avant de le menacer avec son arme. Il se défendit de nouveau en le renversant parterre, Isabelle vint près du sorcier pour regarder l'entraînement des deux parabataï. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la première réunion qui avait été un succès, l'enclave fut surprise du rapport d'Alec concernant les différents points de vue abordés au cours de la réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur. Tous l'avaient félicité pour cette initiative qu'il avait pris en changeant complètement les mœurs et les rancœurs d'autrefois, il était parvenu à consolider un lien entre la meute de Luke et le clan de Raphaël pour traquer Valentin. Magnus avait mis sa contribution dans le lien en les menaçant de les étriper s'ils n'écoutaient pas son oméga, Méliorn avait demandé à ce référé à sa reine pour la participation. Celle-ci était favorable à la grande surprise de tous. Alec renversa Jace dans une prise de catch, le blond se dégagea en utilisant la force de son frère contre lui. Il le bloqua avec ses bras, il essaya de se débattre pour se sortir de la force de son parabataï. Isabelle sourit devant le duel alors que Magnus faisait une moue boudeuse devant la victoire du blond, celui-ci aida son frère à se relever. Ils vinrent près d'eux, le sorcier vint l'embrasser tendrement en envoya légèrement sa magie sur son amant pour soigner ses éventuelles blessures qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Dis donc sorcier, je trouve Alec est moyen dans le corps-à-corps tu es sûr que tu l'entraînes nargua Jace

\- Bien sûr blondinet, c'est juste que tu ne sais pas comment prendre ton pied avec lui parce que avec moi c'est toujours le cas se moqua Magnus

\- Hé je suis meilleur que toi n'est-ce pas Alec demanda Jace en se tournant vers son frère

\- Ne me mêlez pas dans vos querelles gesticula Alec rouge

\- Jace, tu parles de meilleur au lit mais je pense que Magnus à un super matos pour faire grimper Alec au rideau enfin plus tard supposa Isabelle avec un sourire taquin

\- Ma chère Isabelle vous avez que des vulgarités qui sortes de ta bouche mais j'aime car tu vois la nature m'a beaucoup gâté de ce niveau-là et ton frère a commencer à faire joujou avec ricana Magnus

Pendant que Jace resta complètement choqué par les dires de Magnus Izzy éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, Alec était rouge comme une pivoine. Le sorcier souri fier de son œuvre avant d'embrasser Alec dans le cou, celui-ci rougissait encore plus devant le bisou de son amant.

\- Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller s'excusa Magnus

\- J'aurais que tu aurais emmené Alec avec toi gloussa Isabelle

\- Je voudrais bien mais les membres de l'enclave ne verront pas d'un bon œil que j'enlève leur directeur pour mes affaires personnelles susurra Magnus en passant derrière Alec

Il frôla doucement ses hanches ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir, Jace roula des yeux en sentant le plaisir de son parabataï. Isabelle ricana devant le rougissement de son frère,

\- On dirait que Magnus te fait beaucoup d'effet vu que tu as une tente dans le pantalon se moqua Isabelle

Il rougit encore plus, il se regarda avant de lancer un regard noir à sa sœur. Celle-ci rigola avant de sortir,

\- Franchement tu es tombé dans le panneau nargua Jace

Il fit le geste de fermer son clapet avant de partir, il alla dans sa chambre pour prendre sa douche. Il ressortit en essuyant ses cheveux, il ouvrit son tiroir en prenant ses suppresseurs. Il les avala avant de se changer, il ressortit pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il commença à faire son travail, Sébastian entra dans le bureau et déposa ses rapports.

\- Les rapports de mission révéla Sébastian

\- Merci gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et sortit du bureau, l'oméga se concentra à nouveau sur son travail. Sébastian marcha dans le couloir, il passa près d'une plante et celle-ci fanait après son passage ce qui le fit sourire. Il sortit de l'institut et se rendit dans un appartement, il trouva Valentin attaché sur une chaise au centre d'un pentagramme. Il sourit sardonique en s'approchant de lui,

\- Bonjour père salua Sébastian

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe et qui es-tu demanda Valentin

\- Eh bien tu ne reconnais plus ton fils ricana Sébastian

Valentin le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil, l'Alpha le regarda avec un sourire sadique. Il prit une apparence terrifiante, il n'avait aucune peau sur le corps qui était qu'en sang. Ses yeux étaient noirs sans émotion,

\- Jonathan reconnu Valentin

\- Enfin tu me reconnais père critiqua Jonathan

\- Mais comment t'es-tu évader d'Edom questionna Valentin

Il se rendit devant un miroir en reprenant l'apparence de Sébastian, il se toucha le visage avec admiration.

\- Grâce à Lilith, qui me considère comme son fils quand j'ai été là-bas révéla Jonathan

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir mon fils, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois à mes côtés de nouveau sourit Valentin

\- Est-ce vrai père que vous êtes heureux de me voir demanda Jonathan

\- Très heureux mon fils, libère-moi pour que je te fasse voir à quel point je suis heureux proposa Valentin en tentant de se libérer

Il éclata d'un rire lugubre, il claqua des doigts et le pentagramme s'illumina ce qui inquiéta le vieil homme.

\- Tu m'as envoyé là-bas sans état d'âme, en même temps tu as toujours voulu te débarrasser de moi en préférant l'autre garçon que tu élevais cracha Jonathan

\- Tu le savais réalisa Valentin

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai compris que tu élevais quelqu'un d'autre en même temps que moi, je l'ai toujours su mais tu t'es débarrassé de moi. Quand tu m'as envoyé à Edom, les démons se sont donné à cœur joie de me torturer. Ils m'ont raclé la peau car j'étais trop joli pour eux, Lilith est venue me sauver plus tard et m'as considéré comme son fils en faisant de moi le prince des enfers ricana Jonathan

\- Tu es revenu comment demanda Valentin

\- Par Azazel, je l'ai libéré mais ce connard à voulu me trahir en essayant de révéler mon nom au prince héritier du trône des enfers si tu vois ce que je veux dire expliqua Jonathan

\- Magnus Bane compris Valentin

\- Exact, il est le fils d'Asmodée qui est le roi, Lilith est peut-être la mère des démons et la reine mais elle ne fait pas le poids contre lui. Certaines rumeurs racontent qu'Asmodée a tué Lucifer pour prendre sa place et d'autres que Lucifer lui-même à couronner Asmodée mais peu importe car tu découvriras la vérité pour moi là-bas expliqua Jonathan

\- Jonathan ne fait pas ça supplia Valentin

Il sourit sadiquement avant de regarder les flammes lécher les membres de Valentin, pendant ce temps Alec termina ses dossiers pour l'enclave avant de se redresser en faisant craquer ses membres endoloris. Il entendit toquer à la porte et leva la tête pour voir Magnus,

\- Coucou mon chéri salua Magnus

\- Je suis en retard pour le dîner gesticula Alec

\- Légèrement mais je voulais te voir alors j'ai emmené le dîner à nous sourit Magnus en faisant un geste de la main

Une table avec des chandelles et un repas gastronomique apparu, Magnus eut un regard satisfait en regardant la table. Ils s'assirent pendant que le sorcier leur servit une coupe de champagne pour tous les deux,

\- Comment ça se passe avec l'enclave demanda Magnus

\- Pour le moment ils sont heureux de mon travail que j'ai fait avec les réunions avec le monde obscur gesticula Alec

\- C'est vrai que c'était une réussite et du côté de tes parents questionna Magnus

\- Maman m'a demandé de lui pardonner pour ses erreurs dans le passé qu'elle a fait avec nous et quand à papa il ne s'est pas encore manifesté du tout ce qui ne m'étonne pas gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, un jour ils reviendront et ce jour ils t'accepteront pleinement rassura Magnus en reprenant un morceau de homard

Il le présenta à son petit ami pour qu'il puisse manger, il le mangea le bout en le regardant amoureusement. Sébastian regarda la ville de New-York en souriant,

\- A table avertie Valentin en mettant la table

Il se mit à table en asseyant devant son père, il sourit devant le plat.

\- Des spaghettis bolognaise sourit Jonathan

\- Tu as toujours adoré ça sourit Valentin

\- C'est vrai avant que tu m'envoies à Edom accusa Jonathan

\- Je regrette énormément mon geste mais je devais le faire car tu devenais intenable expliqua Valentin avec un regard désolé

\- Je comprends père, d'ailleurs quels sont tes plans questionna Jonathan

\- Pour le moment il faut que je récupère l'épée mortelle que l'enclave m'a reprise ensuite je nettoierai le monde de ses démons qui pullulent sur terre expliqua Valentin

\- Je vois mais tes plans changeront légèrement car l'épée n'est pas en possession de l'enclave ricana Jonathan

Il regarda son fils qui ricana narquoisement, celui-ci se leva et alla dans une pièce et revint avec l'épée dans la main.

\- Tu as pu la récupérer conclu Valentin

\- Juste après ta capture mais ne crois pas que je vais te la donner maintenant père, je dois m'assurer que tu ne vas pas me faire un coup par-derrière comme tu le sais faire grinça Jonathan

\- Jamais je ne ferais ça à mon propre fils voyons commenta Valentin nerveusement

Il le rangea avant de le sceller avec sa magie, il revint à table en croisant les mains sur son menton.

\- Dis-moi quels sont tes plans à toi demanda Valentin

\- Pour le moment je me suis infiltré à l'institut de New-York, je suis entrain d'espionner tout le monde. Le plus drôle c'est que je suis sous les ordres d'Alec Lightwood un oméga revendiqué par Magnus Bane et aussi la future princesse d'Edom ricana Jonathan

\- Quelle est cette histoire de princesse questionna Valentin

Il ricana mais ne révèla aucun détail à son père, celui-ci était frustré de ne pas savoir les pensés de son fils. Il se leva et se débarrassa de son assiette après avoir mangé,

\- Je vais jouer mon rôle pendant ce temps rassemblent tes disciples à tes côtés et n'essayes pas de récupérer l'épée car tu seras électrocuté déclara Jonathan en prenant la forme de Sébastian

Il s'en alla vers l'institut, il arriva et salua tout le monde qui ne le soupçonnait pas du tout. Il se rendit vers le bureau d'Alec,

\- Sébastian interpella une voix

Il tourna la tête pour voir Jace les bras croisés dans le couloir, il sourit en le voyant.

\- Je vais voir Alec pour lui demander un service glissa Sébastian

\- Pour le moment Alec est occupé avec Magnus grimaça Jace malicieusement

\- Oh je vois souffla Sébastian

\- Allez, viens j'allais me faire un sandwich t'a faim proposa Jace

\- J'ai déjà mangé tout à l'heure mais merci quand même remercia Sébastian

Il hocha la tête et l'espion le suivit, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière la bouche ouverte après avoir joui dans la bouche de Magnus. Celui-ci se redressa en se léchant les lèvres tout en léchant les miettes qu'il y avait sur le membre ramolli,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien, mais je ne verrais plus mon bureau comme avant gesticula Alec rouge de plaisir

Il ricana narquoisement avant de se lever du canapé pour s'asseoir, l'oméga se redressa aussi et rougit en voyant que son lubrifiant avait taché le canapé. Il leva la tête vers Magnus qui observa la scène avec avidité, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- J'ai encore envie de boire ton miel susurra Magnus

Il rougit encore plus devant les mots du sorcier, il prit son pantalon et s'arrangea pendant que son amant claqua des doigts pour nettoyer les traces de leurs caresses intimes qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- On y va où tu veux terminer tes dossiers demanda Magnus

\- Je rentre avec toi, je terminerai tout ça demain gesticula Alec

Il fit un portail et ils se rendirent dans le loft tous les deux, quelques jours plus tard Alec reçut un message de feu de l'enclave au sujet de l'arrivée d'un émissaire pour l'évasion de Valentin avec quelques membres de l'institut. Il en avait parlé avec Izzy,

\- Encore une fois, ils me jugent sur mes capacités à diriger gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Tu as les capacités pour diriger l'institut, tu as accompli des choses qu'eux-mêmes n'ont jamais pensé à faire rassura Izzy

\- Izzy a raison, tu es un bon meneur d'hommes Alec, tu as prouvé que tu es peut-être muet et un oméga mais tu as le courage et l'honnêté ainsi que la loyauté renchérit Jace

\- De plus si on capture Valentin, cela signifiera que nous avons pu reprendre les choses en main déclara Clary

\- Je vous remercie tous mais cet émissaire va reprendre la tête de l'institut gesticula Alec

\- SA NE SERAIT PAS NECESSAIRE ajouta une voix

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix et virent Robert avec un sac arrivé,

\- Papa demanda Isabelle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gesticula Alec en le regardant froidement

\- Nous devons parler tous les deux en plus où est ta mère demanda Robert

\- Elle est repartit à Idris pour tenter d'arranger la situation gesticula Alec

\- Alec soupira Robert

Il soupira et lui signe de venir dans le bureau directorial, il s'assit et regarda son père en face de lui. Il arborait une expression froide,

\- Je suis venu après avoir convaincu Imogène de te garder à la tête de l'institut déclara Robert

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire gesticula Alec sans émotions

\- Alec, je sais que tu es en colère parce que nous t'avons obligé à épouser Lydia sans savoir ta vraie nature et nous sommes désolés pour ça mais si nous avions appris la vérité sur ta nature jamais nous t'aurions obligé à faire ça s'excusa Robert

\- Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que vous aurez fait si je vous avais avoué la vérité sur ma nature hein, est-ce vous m'auriez envoyé à Idris pour que je sois une machine à bébé pour les Alphas gesticula Alec furieux

\- Alec, je comprends ta colère et ton raisonnement mais nous avons fait des erreurs dans le cercle ta mère et moi alors suivre les règles de l'enclave était devenu primordiale pour nous raconta Robert

\- Même si maman et toi vous me demandez de vous pardonner sachez que je ne serai pas conciliant car vous m'avez blessé en me traitant de tous les noms lors de ce simulacre de mariage gesticula Alec

Il hocha tête sans répondre à son fils, celui-ci sortit de son bureau et se rendit à Brooklyn. Il entra dans la pièce, il trouva son amant entrain de faire l'inventaire de ses ingrédients. Le sorcier leva la tête et le vit,

\- Alexander tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus en se levant

Il se réfugia dans les bras de son Alpha, celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer. Il mit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, ça l'apaisa doucement. Il frotta le bout de son nez dans son cou ce qui le fit grogner doucement, il mit les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe souffla Magnus

\- Mon père est arrivé ce matin en tant qu'émissaire de l'enclave et il m'a présenté ses excuses mais je ne peux pas leurs pardonner Magnus, ça me fait trop mal de revoirs leurs regards de dégoût ce jour-là gesticula Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Chut, tout va bien calmes-toi. Je suis là consola Magnus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

Il s'agrippa à la chemise de son amant, il le serra fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quand Alec fronça les sourcils en reculant légèrement.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Il faut que je rentre à l'institut, Jace à des ennuis gesticula Alec en regardant la paume de sa main

\- Je viens avec toi proposa Magnus

Il fit un portail et suivit son oméga dans l'institut, Izzy vint les accueillir en les alertant de la disparition de Jace et de Clary.

\- Jace commence à sérieusement à m'énerver, je vous jure que je lui botterai les fesses quand il reviendra gesticula Alec en voyant les dégâts dans la bibliothèque

\- On n'a pas le temps, il faut qu'on les retrouve parce que s'ils sont tombé dans le lac Lynn cela pourrait être dangereux expliqua Robert

Alec hocha la tête et se tourna vers Magnus, celui-ci acquiesça et fit un portail au sein de l'institut. Ils allèrent tous les trois, ils cherchèrent le couple. L'oméga s'arrêta avant de se tourner avec son épée en main vers la gorge de Jace,

\- Du calme…stoppa Jace en recevant un coup de poing

\- ALEC cria Isabelle choquée

\- Désolé ça me démangeait trop gesticula Alec en frottant son poing

\- Je crois que je mérite ce coup de poing pour avoir encore disparu déduit Jace

\- Bien joué gesticula Alec en le fusillant du regard

\- Où est Biscuit demanda Magnus ne voyant pas la rousse

Elle cherchait sa stèle au bord du lac et elle a disparu par la suite expliqua Jace

\- Il faut la retrouver car si elle a bu l'eau du lac se sera fatale pour elle décréta Isabelle

\- D'accord accepta Jace

Ils cherchèrent la rousse avant de la retrouver mais elle ne les reconnaissait plus avant que le blond l'attrape pour la soigner avec ses pouvoirs, elle cligna des yeux en regardant tout le monde.

\- Ça va mieux mon petit biscuit demanda Magnus en utilisant sa magie pour achever de la soigner

\- Tout va bien, j'ai repris mes esprits souffla Clary

\- Bien maintenant rentrons gesticula Alec

\- Attends Alec, je reconnais cet endroit reconnu Jace

Tous le suivirent en pleine forêt, ils arrivèrent dans un petit chalet. Ils y entrèrent,

\- C'est là que Valentin m'a élevé décréta Jace en touchant les poutres

\- Quelqu'un est venue ici il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça remarqua Isabelle

\- VENEZ cria Magnus qui était descendu à la cave

Ils descendirent rejoindre le sorcier, celui-ci pointa du doigt sur le pentagramme sur le sol. Alec toucha la brûlure parterre,

\- C'est pentagramme d'envoi vers Edom et je ne sais pas qui a été envoyé conclu Magnus

\- Valentin a envoyé quelque chose ou quelqu'un à Edom mais qui demanda Jace

\- Venez voir ça proposa Clary en tenant des carnets de notes dans les mains

Ils allèrent tous la voir et trouvèrent les écrits de Valentin au sujet des expériences qu'il avait mise en pratique sur Jace et Jonathan, le blond donna un coup de pied dans une boîte sous la colère.

\- Bordel ce salopard a fait des expériences sur ma mère quand elle était enceinte fulmina Jace

\- Calme-toi gesticula Alec en venant à ses côtés

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme grinça Jace

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici proposa Magnus

Ils acquiescèrent et il fit un portail à New-York, plus tard Alec était dans son bureau en repensant aux notes de Valentin. Il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux, il leva les yeux vers son amant.

\- Ne te fait pas de bile pour cette ordure car il en vaut pas la peine tu sais rassura Magnus en caressant son visage

\- Je sais gesticula Alec

\- Je dois à aller à la réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur soupira Magnus d'ennui

\- Je te rejoindrai au loft ce soir gesticula Alec avec le sourire

\- D'accord sourit Magnus

\- Passe le bonjour à Raphaël de ma part gesticula Alec

\- Entendu, je lui dirai que sa mère lui passe son bonjour taquina Magnus en faisant un portail

\- Pas toi aussi gesticula Alec en soupirant

Il rigola avant de le laisser seul dans son bureau, il entendit toquer à la porte. Il leva la tête et vit son père dans son bureau,

\- Je vais repartir pour Idris signala Robert

\- Très bien gesticula Alec

\- Il y a autres choses que je voulais te dire avant de partir concernant l'épée mortelle, après l'attaque de Valentin l'enclave n'a jamais récupéré l'épée avoua Robert

\- Et où est-elle gesticula Alec choqué

\- On ne sait pas, essaye de garder ça pour toi maintenant je vais repartir pour Idris décréta Robert

Il ressortit du bureau, Alec était perdu devant la révélation de son père au sujet de l'épée. Il rentra chez son petit ami le soir même et lui révéla la situation ne voulant pas lui mentir, le sorcier fut énervé de la situation.

\- L'enclave nous ment en cachant la vérité sur une chose importante fulmina Magnus

L'oméga se rapprocha de son Alpha et l'enlaça par-derrière en appuyant sa tête sur son dos, il mit la main sur ses mains.

\- J'en ai marre de tout ça soupira Magnus en se retournant

\- Je sais mais l'épée est désactivée grâce à Clary enfin pour le moment mais je pense que Valentin va essayer de trouver une autre solution gesticula Alec

\- A quoi fais-tu référence demanda Magnus

\- Je pense au miroir mortel gesticula Alec

\- Tu crois qu'il veut invoquer l'ange Raziel conclu Magnus

\- Je le pense car l'ange Raziel peut exhausser n'importe quel vœu si on rassemble les trois instruments mortels gesticula Alec

\- Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant lui sinon nous courrons à la catastrophe déclara Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se blottit encore plus dans ses bras, le lendemain ils commencèrent à se mettre à la recherche du miroir mortel. Clary avait avoué à tout le monde que son frère était en vie,

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, que Jonathan est en vie gesticula Alec

\- Euh hésita Clary en regardant Jace

\- Il te demande si c'est vrai que Jonathan est en vie traduit Jace

\- Oui, l'ange Ithuriel est venue me voir en me le disant mais j'avais cru sur le coup qu'il parlait de Jace raconta Clary

\- Je pense qu'il aide Valentin gesticula Alec

\- Peut-être mais nous ne savons pas encore où il est mais pour l'heure nous devons nous concentrer sur le miroir mortel expliqua Isabelle

\- JE PENSE QUE J'AI LA SOLUTION A VOTRE PROBLÊME proposa Jocelyn en entrant dans la salle d'opération

\- Maman interpella Clary

Elle enlaça sa fille avant de se mettre en face de tous pour leur expliquer,

\- Le miroir mortel est en sécurité quelque part sous un sort que seul un sorcier peut le désactiver mais il doit être le même sorcier surtout qu'il a le plan où est caché le miroir car je lui avais dit de le cacher pour moi raconta Jocelyn

\- Qui est le sorcier demanda Jace

\- C'est Elliot qui est en charge de la protection répondit Jocelyn

\- Alors va pour Elliot gesticula Alec

Il envoya Clary et Jace avec Sébastian sur le terrain à la recherche du sorcier, mais arrivé sur place le sorcier était déjà mort après s'être suicidé magiquement. Clary soupira avant de remarquer les fleurs,

\- Jonathan et Valentin sont venus avant nous compris la rousse

\- Comment ça questionna Sébastian

\- Dans les notes de Valentin mon frère avait le sang démoniaque et de ce fait chaque fleur se fanait à son contact expliqua Clary

\- Donc le père et le fils sont responsables de la mort de ce sorcier réalisa Jace

\- Mais au moins on ne rentre pas seul car on sait que Jonathan a bien rejoint Valentin comme le disait Alec se réjouit Clary

Le blond lui fit un sourire avant de rentrer à l'institut, ils firent leurs rapports à Alec. Le directeur souffla longuement,

\- Comment on va réussir à trouver le miroir mortel gesticula Alec

\- Je pourrais vous aider à le localiser sourit une voix

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Dot, Clary se leva et la serra dans ses bras. Ils discutèrent sur la marche à suivre pour retrouver le miroir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Max et le dîner familiale. Bisous glacées.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Le retour des lapins dans ce chapitre mais pas de lemon car c'est Jeudi votre mort à tous niark**

 **HekateWitch1 : Au moins ça lui laissera des souvenirs dans le bureau XD,**

 **Lavigne 126: j'ai bien reçu ton message, il doit avoir un bug sur le site parce que ça arrive des fois et Max euh...Il y aune petit caresse intime entre nos deux chouchous**

 **Alec Barton: Bug sur le site, La suite que tu attendais même quelque minutes aprés XD ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec soupira de fatigue en regardant les rapports de l'enclave, ils s'étaient mis à la recherche du miroir mortel mais celui-ci se révela être un faux quand Clary voulut le désactiver et que celui-ci se réduit en cendres. Pour le moment personne ne savait où était le légendaire miroir mortel, Magnus lui avait aussi annoncé les résumés de ce qui s'était passé lors de la réunion avec les représentants de chaque espèce. Le sorcier leur avait annoncé la disparition de l'épée au sein de l'enclave ce qui avait enragé tout le monde, la reine des fées avait profité de la situation pour proposer d'attaquer l'enclave et Valentin en réduisant les chasseurs d'ombres en esclavage. Magnus avait refusé catégoriquement en la menaçant de sa voix d'Alpha de respecter les accords car si l'un d'entre eux enfreignait les règles des accords, il s'occuperait personnellement de lui avant de le livrer à l'enclave sans états d'âmes ce qu'avait approuvé Luke. Tous était sceptique à la décision de Magnus qui était de laisser les choses comme ils étaient et d'analyser la situation pour trouver Valentin, celui-ci était toujours à New-York sans que personne ne le sache. Il continua ses expériences secrètement pour ne pas qu'on le découvre protégé par une barrière de Jonathan, il continuait d'espionner l'institut pour trouver la faille. Clary et Jace commençaient à désespérer de ne pas trouver le leader du cercle, Isabelle se renseignait partout pour trouver le miroir mortel. Alec se massa la nuque en soupirant, il s'arrêta un moment avant de se lever pour aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. Il était dans le couloir quand il sentit la douleur familière de ses chaleurs, il grimaça avant de marcher un peu plus vite et rentra dans sa chambre. Il prit ses suppresseurs et s'assit sur son lit le temps que les pilules et les potions agissent,

\- Je te croyais dans ton bureau conclu Isabelle

\- Mes chaleurs sont arrivé alors je suis venu prendre mes suppresseurs gesticula Alec

\- Tu as encore des suppresseurs ou pas demanda Isabelle

\- J'en ai encore mais il faudra m'en procurer gesticula Alec

\- Je vais le faire ne t'en fait pas rassura Isabelle

Il la la remercia du regard,

\- Je pensais que tu en aurais en profiter pour me dire de me laisser marquer par Magnus au moins je n'aurai pas à prendre beaucoup de suppresseurs gesticula Alec

\- J'y ai pensé mais je pense que tu n'es pas encore prêt à te donner à lui n'est-ce pas conclu Isabelle

Il hocha la tête en rougissant, elle sourit et s'assit près de lui en lui caressant la joue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Magnus attendra ton feu vert pour te marquer vu qu'il est fou amoureux de toi commenta Isabelle

\- Je sais Izzy, je l'aime aussi gesticula Alec

\- D'ailleurs tu me promets que tu me raconteras votre première fois proposa Isabelle

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de tirer la langue, elle fit une moue boudeuse. Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle d'opération, Jace contrôlait les activités démoniaques du coin. Ils le rejoignirent dans la salle d'opération,

\- Quoi de neuf gesticula Alec

\- Pour le moment, rien j'ai fouillé plusieurs fois la ville pour trouver un quelconque indice pour trouver Valentin et Jonathan mais rien ce qui commence à m'énerver soupira Jace

\- Essaye de faire une pause proposa Isabelle

\- Il n'y a pas le temps de faire une pause, le monde obscur est sur le point d'être détruit par Valentin glissa Jace

\- On le sait mais ce n'est pas en te tuant à la tâche que tu vas être opérationnelle pour l'affronter gesticula Alec

\- Vous avez raison, je vais prendre une pause accepta Jace en soupirant

Alec mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère et sourit, il sentit l'odeur de son amant pénétrer dans la salle d'opération. Il tourna la tête et le vit,

\- Magnus salua Isabelle

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis venu enlever votre directeur pour un dîner romantique gloussa Magnus

Isabelle et Jace éclatèrent de rire devant les rougissements d'Alec, il sourit avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou au-dessus du collier.

\- Tu peux l'enlever si tu veux, on n'a pas besoin de lui maintenant ricana Jace

\- Jace gesticula Alec en le fusillant

\- Merci, pour ma part il n'y a aucune rançon pour le revoir nargua Magnus

\- On le sait alors amuses-toi avec lui sourit Isabelle

L'oméga soupira devant les discussions de son amant avec sa fratrie, il le suivit à travers un portail qu'il venait d'invoquer. L'archer s'assit dans le canapé en soupirant, le sorcier s'assit près de lui en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Tu es fâché demanda Magnus

\- Non, mais je suis ravi que tu m'aies enlevé parce que je commençais à être fatigué par le travail gesticula Alec en soupirant fatigué

\- Justement je te propose un restaurant à Venise et une promenade dans le désert du Sahara sous la pleine lune et pour finir des baisers dans le lit, proposa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou à chaque parole

\- Un programme que j'approuve gesticula Alec en souriant

Ils se rendirent à Venise pour manger dans un restaurant avant de se promener en plein désert au Sahara et terminer la soirée dans le lit de Magnus à s'embrasser et flirter, le sorcier regarda son amant endormi dans son lit. Il sourit devant les suçons qu'il avait dans son cou après avoir enlevé son collier, il entendit un rire narquois

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas marquer cet oméga demanda une voix lugubre

\- Bientôt, je pense. J'attends son feu vert pour que je lui fasse l'amour avant de le marquer comme mien expliqua Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

La voix éclata de rire moqueusement ce qui le fit soupirer,

\- Fais en sorte après que tu l'es marqué comme tien, qu'il porte la bague car tout Edom sait pour cet oméga alors le jour où il mettra la bague tous le reconnaîtront comme la princesse d'Edom déclara la voix

\- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas et puis il le sait pour moi révéla Magnus

\- Oh il le sait et il n'est pas partie en courant, quelle surprise ricana la voix

Il claqua la langue agacée ce qui fit rire la voix encore plus,

\- Tu as pu trouver l'assassin d'Azazel demanda Magnus

\- Je l'ai trouvé en effet, c'est ce petit chasseur qui est le frère de la rousse dont tu as effacé la mémoire. Il a du sang démonique en lui mais je n'arrive pas à le cerner pour savoir qui est son parent expliqua la voix

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il entendit la voix ronronner avant de se calmer doucement, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et embrassa son amant sur le front. Il s'endormit près de lui tranquillement, pendant ce temps Valentin ordonna à certains membres du cercle de désactiver l'épée mortelle.

\- Votre fille a vraiment un don donné par les anges pour avoir réussi à désactiver l'épée complimenta son serviteur en examinant l'épée

\- Je le sais ça elle ma fille, mais je veux savoir si on peut la réactiver questionna Valentin

\- Malheureusement non, on ne sait pas quelle rune elle a utilisée répondit son serviteur

\- C'est bien ma veine cracha Valentin

Un portail s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Sébastian, il se tourna vers son fils.

\- Alors des nouvelles sur le miroir mortel, questionna Valentin

\- Non, ce fichu oméga et sa clique ainsi que Clary ne savent pas où est le miroir répondit Jonathan

\- Essaye de leur extirper plus d'informations déclara Valentin

\- C'est ce que je fais, figures-toi grinça Jonathan en s'avançant vers lui avec rage

\- Pardon mon fils s'excusa Valentin

Il tiqua d'énervement avant de rentrer dans l'institut de nouveau, il marcha longtemps avant de stopper pour regarder Clary lire le carnet de Valentin. Il toqua à sa porte,

\- Bonsoir salua Sébastian

\- Salut salua Clary en levant la tête

\- Alors des indices sur ton frère, interrogea Sébastian

\- Non à part que Valentin est un enfoiré d'avoir fait ça des expériences sur mon frère et moi. Nous étions plus des cobayes pour lui que ses propres enfants, le pire est qu'il en a fait sur Jace ragea Clary

\- Il a fait quoi comme expériences sur vous questionna Sébastian

\- Il a mis du sang de démon chez mon frère alors que Jace et moi c'est du sang d'ange qu'il a prélevé chez l'ange Ithuriel répondit Clary

\- C'est pour ça que tu arrives à faire des runes inexistantes dans le livre gris et que Jace sait activer ses runes sans stèle conclue Sébastian

\- C'est ça souffla Clary en fermant les yeux de fatigue

\- Si j'ai été toi, je prendrai une pause confia le jeune homme

\- Je sais d'ailleurs je vais en profiter pour sortir avec mon petit ami ce soir sourit Clary

Il hocha la tête en la laissant seule, il s'avança en reprenant ses yeux noirs froids et fit un sourire perfide. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en voulant se blottir contre la chaleur de son amant mais ne rencontra que du vide, il se leva en grimaçant par les rayons du soleil. Il mit son pantalon avant de rejoindre Magnus dans le salon dont il était entrain de faire le ménage avec sa magie,

\- Bonjour mon rayon de soleil salua Magnus

\- Bonjour, je croyais que tu aurais été encore dans le lit gesticula Alec avec un petit sourire

\- J'aimerai bien mais te voir dormir innocemment à côté de moi c'est au-dessus de mes forces car j'avais envie de me jeter sur toi susurra Magnus en le rapprocher près de lui

Il rougit brusquement devant les paroles de son Alpha, celui-ci sourit et l'embrassa passionnément et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour lui faire des suçons. L'odeur florale d'Alec s'éleva dans la pièce, l'Alpha gronda de plaisir à l'odeur. Il plaqua encore plus le corps de son oméga contre lui en commençant à le caresser sensuellement, celui-ci haleta de plaisir sous les caresses et les lèvres de son amant. Le téléphone de Magnus sonna ce qui les fit se séparer, le sorcier répondit furieux et frustré alors que l'oméga peinait de son côté à reprendre ses esprits. Il raccrocha en faisant la moue et regarda Alec qui avait encore les joues rouges et les lèvres entre ouvertes, il s'avança et lui bécota un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- C'était un client qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre révéla Magnus en caressant sa joue

\- Je dois partir pou l'institut de toutes façons gesticula Alec en se raclant la gorge

\- On continuera ça ce soir susurra Magnus en mordillant son lobe d'oreille

Il haleta encore plus en serrant son peignoir fort, il alla se préparer et revint en essayant de remettre son collier. Il traversa le portail que Magnus lui avait fait, il entra dans son bureau, il s'assit pour classer ses dossiers et vérifier les rapports de l'enclave. Il entendit toquer et leva la tête pour voir Clary,

\- J'ai des infos qui pourrait t'intéresser concernant Jonathan, d'après le carnet de Valentin Jonathan par son sang démoniaque est intolérant au Electrum révéla Clary

Il écrivit sur un morceau de papier et le lui fit lire,

\- Justement j'y venais, il l'a envoyé à Edom car il devenait trop intenable. Je pense qu'il s'est échappé et doit utiliser une autre apparence déduit Clary

\- Comment le retrouver écrivit Alec

\- Il ne supporte pas l'Electrum, il faut trouver un moyen pour le démasquer ainsi on pourrait nous remonter jusqu'à Valentin expliqua Clary

\- Très bien, écoute pour le moment nous allons faire profil bas tous les deux. Si tu penses comme tu dis qu'il est parmi nous alors il faudra attendre qu'il baisse sa garde sans qu'il le réalise ainsi nous pourrons remonter jusqu'à Valentin écrivit Alec

\- D'accord je fais comme ça répondit Clary

Il hocha la tête, elle le laissa seul dans le bureau. Jace entra à son tour dans le bureau,

\- Il y a une troupe de démon de bas étage qui menace les terrestres dans le Bronx, tu viens proposa Jace

\- Ça ne me ferait pas mal de sortir un peu gesticula Alec

Il sourit à son frère avant de sortir, Alec brûla discrètement le papier qu'il venait d'écrire. Ils se rendirent dans le Bronx pour se débarrasser des démons, Magnus soupira en arrivant dans un bar vide. Il vit les cinq représentants de chaque espèce l'attendre, récemment un membre de la meute de Luke était devenu l'Alpha en créant sa propre meute.

\- Pardon pour ce retard car je devais terminer avec mes affaires de sorcier, maintenant nous pouvons commencer ce sommet déclara Magnus

\- J'ai briefé Hunter sur la situation avoua Luke

Le sorcier se tourna vers le nouveau Alpha de la meute, c'était un homme baraqué avec de la barbe.

\- Et que penses-tu de la situation questionna Magnus

\- Je dis qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à ses foutus chasseurs objecta Hunter

\- Je vois mais ses foutus chasseurs comme tu dis, l'un d'eux essaye de changer le monde obscur ayant demandé notre point de vue à tous expliqua Magnus

\- Parce que c'est un oméga que tu as revendiqué se moqua Hunter

\- Hunter aboya Luke

Magnus leva la main vers Luke pour le calmer, il ferma les yeux en croisant les mains devant lui. Raphaël et Méliorn grimacèrent devant le loup-garou,

\- Que les choses soient claires, ici chaque représentant sait qu'il ne faut jamais oh grand jamais se moquer de mon oméga articula Magnus

\- Et alors, tu es juste l'Alpha dominant du monde obscur mais tu n'as aucun droit sur moi car je suis aussi un Alpha dominant cracha Hunter

\- Idiot souffla Raphaël ce que pensait Méliorn au même moment

Le sorcier ouvrit brusquement ses yeux rouge sang, l'Alpha prit peur devant les yeux de Magnus. Il se sentit très petit et insignifiant devant lui, celui-ci fit dégager des émanations d'Alpha qui le mit sous pression.

\- C'est ce qui est différent de toi et moi, tu es peut-être l'Alpha de ta meute mais moi je suis l'Alpha dominant du monde obscur et si je veux je peux te réduire en charpie d'un seul claquement de doigt déclara Magnus

\- Très bien, pardon pour mes paroles s'excusa Hunter

\- Bien proposes-tu des suggestions demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête effrayée, après la réunion Magnus se dirigea vers l'institut et entra dans le bureau de son amant. Il vit qu'il était en compagnie de sa fratrie,

\- Quelque chose ne va pas questionna Magnus

\- Non, ça va on était entrain de discuter sur la mission qu'on vient de faire sourit Isabelle

\- Je vois, parce que à votre tête on ne dirait pas remarqua Magnus

\- Il faut peut-être nous détendre avec tes cocktails proposa Isabelle avec un clin d'œil

Le directeur claqua la langue en regardant sa sœur, le sorcier sourit à ça. Ils sortirent du bureau pour aller dans la salle d'opération,

\- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE cria Max en courant dans la salle

\- Max salua Isabelle en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras

\- Comment vas-tu petit frère sourit Jace en ébouriffant ses cheveux

Alec l'embrassa sur la joue alors que Magnus regarda la scène avec le sourire, son sourire se fana en voyant Maryse entrer dans la salle. La fratrie regarda leur mère entrer dans la salle,

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là questionna Isabelle

\- Je suis venu passer quelques jours en compagnie de ma famille sourit Maryse

\- Je vois, il sait passer quelque chose à Idris pour que tu décides de venir gesticula Alec

\- Non, je suis venu pour m'aérer la tête du souci qu'i la-bàs décréta Maryse

\- Mais on est content que tu sois là souffla Jace en prenant sa mère dans ses bras

Elle le sera dans ses bras avant de prendre ses autres enfants dans ses bras, elle se tourna vers Magnus qui la toisa.

\- Magnus, je sais qu'entre toi et moi ça s'est mal dérouler mais je te suis reconnaissante d'aimer mon fils et le protéger en le prenant sous ton aile remercia Maryse

\- Ce n'est rien Maryse, mais je m'excuse aussi de vous avoir balancé contre le mur s'excusa Magnus

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, c'était légitime sourit Maryse

Alec fut heureux que sa mère et son amant fassent la paix,

\- Je vous invite à dîner, bien sûr Robert sera là pour qu'on se présente officiellement proposa Maryse

\- Avec joie, je vous propose chez moi car je veux que ce sois dans un cadre familial accepta Magnus

\- Entendu confirma Maryse

Ils rentrèrent plus tard au loft de Magnus, l'oméga s'avachit sur le canapé en regardant son petit ami servir pour eux un verre d'alcool. Magnus s'assit en mettant ses pieds sur les siens,

\- Tu vas m'inviter aussi pour la présentation avec ton père gesticula Alec

\- Alexander, ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait, rien que d'y penser ça me fout les boules se lamenta Magnus

\- Je pensais que t'entendais avec ton père gesticula Alec

\- Je m'entends bien avec lui mais pas question de le faire venir ici pour te présenter officiellement c'est au-dessus de mes forces en plus pas besoin de te présenter vu qu'il est entrain de nous écouter en ce moment soupira Magnus

\- Comment ça gesticula Alec

\- Il m'espionne depuis l'Edom n'est-ce pas papa conclu Magnus

Ils entendirent un rire lugubre résonner dans la pièce,

\- Voyons, voyons mon fils sois un peu poli envers ton cher père ricana la voix

\- Alexander je te présente Asmodée mon père, le roi d'Edom soupira Magnus

\- Ravie de faire la connaissance de la future princesse d'Edom, mon fils à de très joli goût quand il veut se moqua Asmodée

Le sorcier soupira longuement devant les moqueries de son père, celui-ci s'étais tu après quelques minutes. Alec sourit devant les protestations de son amant envers son père,

\- Je te jure il est énervant parfois soupira Magnus

\- Tu vas continuer de pester contre ton père ou tu comptes t'occuper de moi gesticula Alec avec un sourire coquin

Il l'observa avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, il s'allongea sur lui et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il passa une main sous sa chemise, il haleta de plaisir sous les caresses de son amant. Il lui déboutonna sa chemise et commença à mordiller ses tétons ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir, il se releva et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Il reprit où il s'était arrêté et descendit ses lèvres vers son pantalon et il le regarda, il hocha la tête en le regardant. Il enleva son pantalon pour voir son sexe dressé, il vint le prendre dans sa bouche. Il entendit un halètement plus fort provenir d'Alec, il sentit l'odeur sexuelle de son oméga embaumer la pièce. Il gronda de plaisir ce qui fit tressaillir Alec, il continua de suçoter le membre avant de le relâcher. Il souleva ses hanches et se lécha les lèvres en voyant son lubrifiant s'écouler de son intimité, il lapa son nectar avec ravissement. Il était devenu accro au miel de son oméga, il inséra sa langue en lui pour y goûter encore plus. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il agrippa les draps en laissant ses lèvres entre ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Il revint sur le membre délaissé qui fuyait de pré-éjaculatoire, il lécha le liquide en ronronnant dessus. Il le prit à nouveau et renfloua un reflexe de renvoi pour le pendre jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, il tenait la hanche d'Alec qui commençait à se balancer sous le plaisir. L'archer se déversa dans sa bouche ce qui le fit avaler le tout sans perdre une miette, il lécha les gouttes qui s'échappaient du sexe ramolli. Il se redressa et l'embrassa amoureusement, Alec le regarda et lui caressa le torse et déboucla sa ceinture et le fit s'allonger à son tour. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et prit le membre de son Alpha dans sa bouche, Magnus poussa un grognement animal en sentant la langue de son oméga. Celui-ci le prit jusqu'au fond de sa gorge en l'amenant à la jouissance, il avala en soupirant d'aise. Il se redressa et s'allongea près de son petit ami,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec

Quelques jours plus tard Alec était stressé dans l'appartement de Magnus en préparant le repas pour sa famille, l'Alpha vint le serrer dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Tout va bien rassura Magnus

Il hocha la tête et partit accueillir ses parents, sa fratrie lui avait envoyé un message qui disait qu'ils avaient une mission à faire en le laissant gérer leurs parents. Il comprit la manoeuvre de sa fratrie qui était qu'il devait parler avec les parents au sujet de sa nature et de sa relation avec Magnus,

\- Bonsoir maman et papa gesticula Alec en les accueillant

\- Où est Magnus demanda Maryse

Alors qu'il allait faire les signes, le sorcier arriva et les accueillit. Ils passèrent à table, Magnus parlait de ses aventures en riant,

\- Je dois dire qu'il n'a jamais été le même après ça rigola Magnus

\- Je dois dire que tes histoires sont fascinantes Magnus sourit Maryse en buvant sa coupe de vin

\- Merci beaucoup Maryse mais remercie Alexander pour cette soirée car il a cuisiné pour vous faire plaisir complimenta Magnus en regardant son amant

\- Entre Izzy et Alec, ça a toujours été Alec qui sait cuisiner le mieux avoua Maryse en regardant son fils

\- Alexander, je croyais que tu avais horreur qu'on t'appelle comme ça remarqua Robert

Il rougit en regardant ses parents, il baissa la tête légèrement ne voyant pas le sourire malicieux de Robert.

\- Disons que je suis le seul à l'appeler comme ça déclara Magnus

\- Je vois ça gloussa Maryse

\- Tant bien même Magnus, je sais que c'est un peu tard pour faire ça mais quelles sont tes intentions envers mon fils demanda Robert en croisant les bras d'une manière froide

\- J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi gesticula Alec en regardant sa mère

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire enjôleur,

\- Pour vous dire Robert, je compte marquer votre fils comme mien et peut-être l'épouser plus tard. Voyez-vous j'aime votre fils de tout mon être et je suis prêt à renoncer à n'importe quoi même mon immortalité pour qu'il reste auprès de moi et je suis prêt à tout pour lui avoua Magnus en regardant Alec amoureusement

\- Moi aussi je suis prêt à tout pour toi gesticula Alec avec un sourire tendre

\- Concernant les enfants demanda Maryse neutre

\- Maman gesticula Alec rouge

\- Ça par contre Maryse nous en avons discuté mais nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur le nombre d'enfants qu'on veut ricana Magnus en faisant rougir Alec encore plus

\- Je vous préviens que je veux des tas de petits-enfants décréta Maryse

Magnus se tourna vers l'oméga,

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on va devoir faire plein d'enfants nargua Magnus

\- Je vais aller chercher le dessert gesticula Alec en se levant

Il alla chercher le dessert et le ramena à table, ils discutèrent à nouveau autour du dessert. Plus tard Maryse et Robert s'habillèrent pour aller à l'institut, ils regardèrent leur fils aîné et le sorcier.

\- Normalement chaque parents voudrait le meilleur pour leur enfant mais oublie que parfois que c'est à leur enfant de choisir ce qu'ils veulent, nous croyons fermement d'avoir fait le bon choix pour Alec en rejoignant le cercle mais nous avons vu que c'était une erreur. Puis la décision sur le mariage avec Lydia mais là aussi nous avons échoué raconta Robert

\- Ce que nous voulons dire, Magnus nous te remercions d'aimer notre fils comme tu le fais et de le protéger. Nous n'aurions pas souhaité un meilleur Alpha pour lui acheva Maryse

\- Papa, maman gesticula Alec

\- Alec, nous avons fait des erreurs, ta mère et moi vous concernant mais une chose est sûre est que nous sommes fiers de vous tous de ce que vous avez entrepris spécialement toi mon fils. Tu as prouvé à l'enclave que tu avais beau être un oméga et muet tu avais de la volonté et que tu es un bon meneur d'hommes complimenta Robert en posant la main sur l'épaule de son fils

L'oméga eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant les déclarations de ses parents, il les serra dans ses bras. Ils partirent en les laissant seuls, Magnus vint l'embrasser sur la tempe.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les attaques répété de Valentin et la découverte de Jonathan. Bisous glacées.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Tu aurais plein d'Asmodée drôle dans cet histoire,**

 **HekateWitch1 : Demain soir donc tu peux attendre le prochain chapitre de vendredi si tu veux XD**

 **Maia 0067: Hunter c'est Magnus qui va le remettre à sa place ne t'en fais pas XD Maryse et Robert ont accpter Magnus car ils avaient vu que leur fils est heureux avec Magnus**

 **Nono 0109: Rendez-vous pour les chauds lapins**

 **Lavigne 126: Demain je vais t'enterrer dignement avec mon lemon en particulier "rire diabolique avec fond d'éclair"**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec para un coup de bâton d'Izzy, il esquiva de nouveau son coup avant de l'attaquer à son tour. Il sauta légèrement pour éviter ses pieds, elle se redressa mais ne vit pas le coup de son frère qui la désorienta quelques secondes et elle se défendit contre sa prochaine attaque. Il donna des coups de bâtons contre celui d'Isabelle qui se défendait tout en attaquant, elle recula doucement en souriant avec son frère. Il lui rendit son sourire en faisant tourner le bâton dans ses mains, elle replaça son arme contre sa hanche en tournant autour d'Alec. Il se retourna pour l'attaquer, il la fit reculer sur plusieurs mètres. Elle le repoussa avec un coup de pied, il recula un moment et para le coup d'Isabelle. Clary vint dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir leur entraînement, un mois s'était écoulé depuis le dîner familial chez Magnus. Maryse et Robert avaient approuvés la relation d'Alec avec Magnus en voyant que leur fils aîné était heureux, celui-ci avait pardonné à ses parents à moitié mais garda une certaine rancœur au fond de son cœur par leurs actions passées. Jace rejoignit Clary dans la salle d'entraînement, la relation des deux commençait à évoluer doucement depuis la rupture entre la rousse et Simon. Celui-ci avait préféré rester ami avec elle que de continuer à faire semblant d'être son petit ami, il avait réalisé qu'il aimait comme une sœur et non d'une manière romantique. Il avait commencé récemment à sortit avec une fille qui faisait partie de la meute de Luke, le duel entre Alec et Isabelle se termina sur la victoire d'Alec qui avait failli être remportée par Izzy.

\- Ça me fait penser quand on se faufilait la nuit pour piquer les armes de l'institut pour nous entraîner rappela Jace

\- Vous faisiez ça quand vous étiez petit questionna Clary

\- Oui, on s'entraîné tous les trois ensemble avec des vrais armes répondit Isabelle en replaçant son fouet à son poignet

\- La plupart du temps on se mettait un contre deux où un contre un gesticula Alec avec un sourire nostalgique

\- Ça remonte à loin tout ça renchérit Jace en plaçant son bras autour de l'épaule de son parabataï

Il hocha la tête en faisant pareille avec le blond, la jeune femme les regardait en souriant à leur geste. Clary les admirait surtout pour leur lien fraternel, elle avait un frère psychopathe et un père fou allié.

\- Bon j'ai faim, on va manger un bout proposa Isabelle

\- Du moment que tu ne fais pas la cuisine ça me va sourit Jace

Elle le frappa à l'épaule ce qui le fit rire, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Alec cuisina pour tout le monde en les sauvant de l'intoxication alimentaire par Izzy, celle-ci bouda dans son coin. Il s'assit près d'eux pour manger,

\- Alors vous avez des infos sur Valentin et Jonathan lança Isabelle

\- Aucune piste pour le moment, bordel j'ai hâte que tout ça se termine soupira Jace en passant la main dans ses cheveux

\- D'ailleurs vous allez faire quoi après tout ça questionna Clary

\- Franchement moi je ne sais pas, peut-être retourner dans mes vieilles habitudes. C'est-à-dire chasse, rapport, repos et chasser de nouveau mais pour certain c'est rapport et chasse avec Magnus en prime nargua Isabelle en regardant son frère

Il rougit devant les paroles de sa sœur, ils éclatèrent de rire devant ses rougissements. Il mangea son sandwich avant d'aller prendre sa douche, il reprit son travail de directeur en lisant les rapports sur la tablette. Pendant ce temps Magnus était entrain de faire une potion, il tourna la tête pour voir Raphaël entrer dans son atelier.

\- Ah mon petit chou, que me vaux ta visite à ton père demanda Magnus

\- Je voulais juste passer pour te demander un produit répondit Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en se levant

Il prit un produit pour son fils de cœur et le lui donna, celui-ci le mit dans sa poche et vit la boîte à bague sur l'étagère

\- Comment va maman questionna Raphaël

\- Ta mère va très bien ricana Magnus au sujet d'Alec

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas le marquer questionna Raphaël

\- Quand il me donnera son feu vert, mon petit vampire adoré. Mais rassure-toi tu auras très vite des frères et sœurs nargua Magnus

\- Au moins un frère et une sœur s'il te plait sourit Raphaël

Il ria devant les mots de son fils, ils allèrent dans le salon pour discuter tranquillement. Alec entra dans l'appartement et les vit en entrain de rire,

\- Bonsoir gesticula Alec

\- Salut maman salua Raphaël

L'archer roula des yeux devant l'appellation de son fils de cœur,

\- Comment vas-tu gesticula Alec

\- Je vais très bien et toi demanda Raphaël

\- Un peu fatigué par les recherches concernant Valentin mais ça va gesticula Alec avec un sourire fatigué

\- Je vois mais on va le retrouver ne t'en fait pas rassura Raphaël

Il vint le prendre doucement dans ses bras en le tapotant dans le dos avant de le relâcher sous le regard souriant de Magnus,

\- Bon je vous laisse, j'ai un clan à gérer souffla Raphaël

\- Merci d'être passé fiston salua Magnus

\- Ouais, je vous préviens que je veux au moins un frère et une sœur mais plus un frère parce que si vous faites une sœur je serai toujours entrain de la suivre pour la défendre signala Raphaël en fermant la porte

\- Ne t'en fais pas ricana Magnus

Alec rougit devant les paroles du vampire, il se tourna timidement devant son Alpha. Celui-ci le rejoignit pour le prendre dans ses bras, il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il lui retira son collier doucement, il agrippa sa chemise en sentant ses lèvres dans son cou. Il le regarda les joues rouges, il l'embrassa tendrement en le serrant dans ses bras. L'oméga se sentit très faible dans les bras de son Alpha, il était entrain de fondre sous les émanations de Magnus. Il haleta doucement de plaisir, le sorcier le regarda en prenant ses yeux de chat devant lui. Il se sentit excité devant ses yeux de chat, il rougit en gigota doucement en se sentant humide dans son pantalon. Magnus sentit l'odeur sexuelle de son amant parfumer la pièce, il plaça sa main sur ses fesses et glissa son doigt sur l'endroit humide de son pantalon. Alec tressaillit au geste, il se baissa vers son oreille où il mordilla son lobe d'oreille.

\- La prochaine fois ne laisse personne te prendre dans ses bras à part moi seulement moi parce que ça m'irrite que mon oméga soit dans les bras de quelqu'un, Raphaël a beau être notre fils. Mais je n'ai pas aimé la manière qu'il t'a prit dans ses bras maintenant je vais te punir sévèrement pour que tu ne recommences plus susurra Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Alec s'accrocha à son Alpha quand celui-ci glissa ses mains dans son pantalon, plus tard ses jambes étaient devenues cotons après avoir joui. Magnus était satisfait de l'état de son oméga, il le porta dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. Il le déposa sur le lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer tranquillement, il retourna à son travail tranquillement. Il entendit un rire narquois dans la pièce ce qui le fit sourire, il continua son travail. Alec se réveilla un quart d d'heure plus tard, il rougit violemment en pensant à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Il comprit que son Alpha était très jaloux ce qui était compréhensible car les Alphas n'aimaient pas qu'on touche ce qu'ils leur appartenaient, il se leva en sentant un peu faible. Il se rendit dans le salon pour voir son amant sur le balcon regardant la ville, il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras par-derrière. Magnus mit sa main sur son bras en le caressant, il le fit le contourner pour qu'il se place devant lui. Alec baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres,

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure gesticula Alec

\- C'est moi, disons que je me suis laissé influencer par mon côté Alpha soupira Magnus

Il le regarda avec amour, il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent sur le balcon, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils regardèrent la ville ensemble, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur pour manger. Ils discutèrent ensemble dans le canapé, ils allèrent se coucher plus tard pour dormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant ce temps Sébastian se dirigea vers le bureau d'Alec pour fouiller pour trouver une quelconque preuve concernant le miroir mortel,

\- Tu cherches quelques choses demanda Isabelle en entrant

\- En fait je cherche des papiers sourit Sébastian en souriant

\- Je vois, mais tu ne le retrouveras pas ici allez viens avec moi prévient Isabelle

Ils sortirent du bureau, le jeune homme était irrité. Le lendemain Alec était dans le bureau entrain de regarder la fenêtre, Izzy entra dans le bureau.

\- Alec, c'est vrai que Max va commencer les missions questionna Isabelle

\- Izzy gesticula Alec

Elle ferma le bureau alors que son frère s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, elle ferma les fenêtres avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Alec dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai demanda Isabelle

\- Izzy, tu sais très bien que Max est en âge de faire les missions comme nous à son âge et tu le sais aussi bien que moi gesticula Alec

\- Je sais mais il est encore trop jeune s'exclama Isabelle en mettant les mains sur le bureau

\- Je sais mais je te rappelle que même si je repousse l'échéance, l'enclave ne verra pas ça d'un bon œil gesticula Alec

Elle soupira longuement en sachant qu'il avait raison, elle sentit des bras l'entourer. Alec l'embrassa dans les cheveux,

\- J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose renifla Isabelle

Il la serra encore plus pour la rassurer, elle le regarda et il essuya ses larmes.

\- Max a une superbe grande sœur qui est une super dur à cuire qui l'entraîne alors rassures-toi il va vaincre des démons le doigt dans le nez gesticula Alec en souriant

Elle ria à sa blague, elle essuya ses larmes.

\- Bon j'ai des choses à faire, je te laisse travailler souffla Isabelle

Il la regarda partir de son bureau, il retourna à son travail de directeur. Clary se dirigea vers sa chambre quand elle remarqua les fleurs faner dans le vase, elle fronça les sourcils avant d'être frappé d'une révélation. Elle se dirigea en vitesse dans le bureau d'Alec, elle entra. Il leva la tête vers la rousse,

\- Alec, je crois que Jonathan est ici déclara Clary

\- Es-tu sûr écrivit Alec après avoir pris une feuille

Elle hocha la tête et il réfléchit et hocha la tête, il écrivit quelque chose sur la feuille et lui montra. Elle lut le message avant de hocher la tête,

\- Entendu accepta Clary

Elle sortit du bureau et chercha Izzy, celle-ci était entrain de se diriger vers elle.

\- Ah Izzy, je te cherchais justement sourit Clary

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Isabelle

\- J'aurai besoin de ton fouet plus précisément de l'Electrum qui est à l'intérieur demanda Clary

\- Bien sur sourit Isabelle en retirant son bracelet

\- Je te le rendrai plus tard sourit Clary en le prenant

Sébastian était sur le point de s'en aller, quand la rousse l'interpella. Il se tourna vers elle,

\- Tu t'en vas questionna Clary

\- Oui, je rentre chez moi comme je n'ai plus rien à faire répondit Sébastian

\- C'est d'accord sourit Clary

\- Si tu veux on pourrait boire un verre enfin entre collègues proposa Sébastian

\- C'est parfait, je vais prévenir Alec s'il n'a pas besoin de moi ensuite on ira sourit Clary

Il hocha la tête avant d'être à nouveau interpellé,

\- Au fait j'allais oublier, je suis entrain de vérifier les personnes qui sont plus subtiles d'être Jonathan,ça ne t'embête pas de te soumettre à un test demanda Clary

\- Bien sûr que non sourit Sébastian

Il prit la pierre Electrum dans sa main et lui rendit quelques minutes plus tard, Clary était sur le point de partir quand elle sentit la chair brûlée. Elle regarda la pierre et comprit, elle appuya sur l'alarme.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part Jonathan cracha Clary

\- Bien joué petite sœur ironisa Jonathan en prenant son épée

Jace arriva rapidement et commença à se battre contre le traître, ils se battirent ensemble quand Sébastian le repoussa violemment contre le mur. Il attrapa une flèche qui filait sur lui,

\- Dommage trop lent ricana Sébastian

Alec prit une autre flèche pour décocher à nouveau, Jonathan utilisa son pouvoir démoniaque pour le repousser avec Isabelle. Il regarda l'oméga vicieusement de la tête aux pieds,

\- Je vais y aller mais je reviendrai et cette fois-ci je t'emmènerai avec moi car ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un oméga peut-être que tu es revendiqué par Magnus Bane mais c'est moi qui viendra te marquer pour que tu sois à moi ricana Jonathan avant de s'en aller

Il s'en alla dans l'ascenseur, Jace jura en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

\- Au moins on sait à quoi il ressemble décréta Clary en se relevant

\- Bien il faut le retrouver très rapidement ce connard jura Jace

Alec envoya un message à Magnus afin qu'il puisse venir, plus tard il arriva et embrassa son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

\- On a retrouvé Jonathan et on a besoin de toi pour le traquer demanda Jace

\- Je peux faire ça mais qu'est-ce que je gagne proposa Magnus en regardant sa manucure

\- Magnus, ce n'est pas le moment s'il te plait gesticula Alec

\- D'accord, vous avez quelque chose qui lui appartient demanda Magnus en soupirant

Sébastian rejoignit Valentin et le suivit, ils allèrent dans le cimetière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là demanda Sébastian

\- Nous allons essayer de faire diversion le temps qu'on puisse rejoindre Idris pour aller trouver le miroir mortel répondit Valentin

Ils croisèrent un gardien et le changèrent en damné, pendant ce temps Magnus eut du mal à trouver Jonathan.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le localiser grimaça Magnus en posant les brins de cheveux

\- Merde jura Jace en tapant sur la table

Clary réfléchit avant d'avoir une idée,

\- Je crois savoir comment le retrouver, Jace j'aurai besoin de toi proposa Clary

\- D'accord accepta Jace

Ils se rendirent dans la cour pour utiliser leur pouvoir, pendant ce temps Alec contacta Imogène pour l'informer du risque que Valentin vienne à Idris.

\- La consule Penhawool est entrain de mettre tous en place pour stopper Valentin mais pour le moment on contrôle toutes les entrées et sortis à Idris déclara Imogène via la tablette

\- Et pour le miroir mortel, on pense que le lac Lynn est le miroir mortel sur lequel l'ange Raziel est apparu avec l'épée et la coupe expliqua Isabelle en traduisant les signes de son frère

\- Je m'en doutais aussi, très bien rechercher Jonathan et Valentin ensuite je veux que Jace Herondale et Clarissa Fairchirld rejoignent Idris ordonna Imogène

\- Très bien madame l'inquisitrice répondit Isabelle

Un chasseur vint les prévenir des signalements de damnés, ils se rendirent au cimetière. Alec alla avec Jace et Isabelle avec Clary, ils marchèrent dans un vieil hôtel. Ils restèrent sur leur garde,

\- Alec, il y a un truc qui me tracasse. Est-ce que tu as dit à Magnus pour la menace qu'il a dites demanda Jace en le regardant

\- Tu rigoles, si je lui avais dit ça tu crois qu'il m'aurait laissé venir avec vous gesticula Alec en le regardant

\- C'est vrai qu'il aurait pété un boulon enfin s'il en a encore glissa Jace

L'oméga claqua la langue devant les mots de son parabataï, ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que des damnés viennent les attaquer. L'oméga se fit plaquer contre le mur avant d'être pris par d'autres, il vit Jace se faire embarquer par Jonathan, il se battit avec son épée quand il fut sauvé par Isabelle et Clary.

\- Où est Jace questionna Clary

Il est en haut avec Jonathan qui l'a enlevé gesticula Alec avec difficulté

\- Je vais l'aider est-ce que vous vous en sortirez avec eux demanda Isabelle

\- Ça ira, vas-y répondit Clary

Elle les laissa se battre avec les damnés, Alec et Clary se battirent contre leurs adversaires en les tuants tous. Ils rejoignirent Jace et Isabelle qui étaient en mauvaise position avec Jonathan, l'archer tira une flèche pour défendre son frère. Jonathan esquiva la flèche avant d'être poignardé par Jace par-derrière,

\- Mon nom est Jace Herondale et non Jonathan objecta Jace

Il cracha du sang avant de tomber dans la rivière, ils regardèrent le corps de Jonathan flotter dans la rivière.

\- Il ne manque plus que Valentin pour être enfin en paix, déclara Isabelle

\- D'ailleurs il faut que vous alliez à Idris pour les aider sur place sur ordre de l'inquisitrice gesticula Alec

\- Entendu répondit Jace

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Jace et Clary allèrent se préparer pour aller à Idris le lendemain. Alec rentra à l'appartement et vit de nombreux sorciers dans le loft, il écarquilla les yeux avant de chercher son amant dans l'appartement.

\- Alec appela Madzie en courant vers lui

Il l'attrapa dans les bras en l'embrassant bruyamment, tous les sorciers le regardèrent ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Magnus le rejoignit,

\- Que se passe-t-il et ne dis pas que c'est une fête gesticula Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas une fête. J'ai demandé aux miens de faire une barrière pour empêcher Valentin de foutre le camp expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois gesticula Alec

\- Alec, tu vas rester avec nous ce soir demanda Madzie

\- Oui, je vais rester ce soir avec toi gesticula Alec

Magnus allait traduire quand Catarina arriva dans le hall,

\- Tu n'as pas à traduire quoique se soit vu qu'elle a appris le langage des signes pour te comprendre révéla Catarina en regardant la petite sorcière

\- C'est vrai Madzie gesticula Alec

Elle hocha la tête timidement, l'oméga fut touché que la petite fille ait appris le langage des signes afin de mieux le comprendre. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front et la serra dans ses bras, les deux sorciers sourièrent devant la scène. La jeune femme fit un sourire diabolique en pensant à quelque chose,

\- Au fait mon petit chat, Raphaël m'a parlé de sa requête auprès d'Alec et de toi ricana Catarina

\- De quoi demanda Magnus

\- Au sujet qu'il voulait un petit frère et une petite sœur se moqua Catarina

Alec rougit violemment alors que Magnus rigola nerveusement, elle éclata de rire devant les visages gênés du couple. Le prince savait que sa vieille amie allait le charrier sur ça pendant des siècles,

\- Il est tout à fait normal que notre fils nous demande cela vu qu'il est tout seul nargua Magnus ce qui faisait encore plus rougir son amant

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez demanda Madzie

\- Nous parlons des futurs enfants de Magnus et d'Alec répondit Catarina en souriant

Le visage de la petite fille s'éclaira de joie en regardant le couple,

\- Vous allez faire un bébé, c'est trop super j'aurais une cousine se réjouit Madzie

Les trois adultes sourirent devant la joie de la petite fille, celle-ci s'arrêta de bouger et regarda le couple curieusement.

\- Mais comment vous allez faire des bébés questionna Madzie

\- Ben en fait il se trouve…aie stoppa Magnus en boitant sur son pied

\- Ma chérie, je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour le moment va voir les autres ils sont prêts demanda Catarina

\- D'accord sourit Madzie

Elle alla dans le salon, Magnus frotta doucement son pied en regardant son amant en plissant les yeux. Celui-ci lui avait marché sur le pied exprès,

\- Non mais tu n'as pas honte de parler de sexe devant une enfant gesticula Alec furieux

\- Quoi, il faut bien lui expliquer la chose non ? Je l'ai su quand j'avais 8 ans et c'était brutal je peux vous le dire grimaça Magnus

\- Magnus, tu as vécu avec ton père presque toute ta vie, il est le démon luxure et c'est tout à fait normal que tu l'aies appris très tôt répliqua Catarina

Alec regarda son amant en clignant des yeux, le sorcier le regarda ayant compris son désarroi.

\- J'ai oublié de préciser que mon père est un démon de la luxure avoua Magnus

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses gesticula Alec avec un sourire taquin

\- Alexander s'offusqua Magnus

Catarina éclata de rire en rejoignant Madzie dans le salon, l'Alpha s'approcha de l'archer et le prit par la taille pour l'embrasser tendrement. Alec lui raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé avec Jonathan,

\- Donc il est refroidi conclu Magnus

Il hocha la tête, un sorcier vint prévenir Magnus que tout le monde était prêt pour la barrière. Ils allèrent sur le toit et firent une gigantesque barrière pour empêcher Valentin de sortir ou de faire un portail, pendant ce temps Jonathan s'échoua sur le rivage. Il se hissa difficilement, il cracha du sang avant de prendre du sang et dessiner un pentagramme.

\- Maman déglutit Jonathan avant de perdre connaissance

Le pentagramme s'illumina et s'ouvrit d'un trou béant, le corps s'engouffra dans le trou. Plusieurs démons s'affolèrent autour avant de se rassembler dans une seule forme prit l'apparence d'une femme qui s'approcha de Jonathan. Elle lui caressa la joue doucement,

\- Mon doux petit, maman est là chuchota la femme en lui caressant la joue

Jace et Clary se rendirent à Idris où Imogène les attendait, ils lui expliquèrent la situation sur Jonathan.

\- Un de moins si je peux le dire se réjouit Imogène

Il ne manque que Valentin et ensuite nous pourrons clore cette histoire du cercle renchérit Jace

\- Oui et…stoppa Imogène en voyant l'alarme sonner

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Clary

\- Valentin est ici déduit Imogène

\- Merde jura Jace

L'inquisitrice sortit sa stèle et envoya un message de feu dans chaque institut, Alec reçut le message et rassembla tout le monde avec Izzy près de lui. Il leur expliqua la situation avant de se diriger vers Idris, Maryse les attendait à l'autre bout,

\- Où est tout le monde questionna Isabelle

\- Ils sont dans la salle des accords et ils nous attendent tous répondit Maryse

Ils survirent leur mère jusqu'à la salle des accords où tous étaient rassemblés, toutes les créatures obscures étaient aussi présents pour combattre Valentin et ses membres du cercle. L'oméga repéra son Alpha parmi la foule ce qui le fit sourire, il vit Clary monter sur l'estrade et parler d'une nouvelle rune qu'elle avait inventée. Elle montra un exemple, il cligna des yeux en voyant la rousse se transformer en Magnus. Il haleta doucement en la regardant, la rousse reprit sa forme normale. Elle expliqua l'utilité de la rune en les utilisant sur Luke et Jocelyn pour prouver la véracité de ses paroles, après ça tous commencèrent à choisir un partenaire. Alec chercha des yeux son Alpha avant de sentir un souffle dans son cou, il frissonna devant le souffle avant de se tourner. Il sourit en voyant son amant,

\- Veux-tu être mon partenaire proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie gesticula Alec

Il prit sa stèle et grava la rune sur sa main, Magnus fit de même pour lui. Il lui sourit avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément en s'en foutant que tout le monde le regarde, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se sourirent. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête vers Jace et Isabelle qui leur souriaient malicieusement.

\- Tu casses toujours l'ambiance blondinet soupira Magnus

\- Hé, après qu'on ait réglé son compte à Valentin. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous manger le visage répliqua Jace

\- A t'entendre on dirait que tu me laisses ton frère gloussa Magnus

Il roula des yeux en regardant le sorcier qui ricanait en prenant Alec dans ses bras,

\- Enfin bref Alec est-ce que tu as pris tes précautions au cas où s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je les ai pris et les ai emmené avec moi au cas où gesticula Alec

Elle vint le serrer dans ses bras, Jace fit de même avant que le combat contre Valentin commence.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le marquage et le calme après la tempête. Bisous glacées.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Comme tu dis la mauvaise herbe ne meure pas**

 **Hekatewitch1: Oui, c'est bien le troisème tome du livre, je fais un mélange du livre et de la série bon eh bien je te préviens qu'il y a le lemon à l'intérieur**

 **Lavigne 126: Tu étais la meilleur lectrice que j'ai eu, tu me manquerai beaucoup. Je te jure de venir fleurir sur ta tombe XD**

 **Nono 0109: C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu récupérer le corps de Jonathan mais bon, le marquage dans ce chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 20**_

Alec regarda tout le monde entrain de se préparer à se battre contre Valentin et son armée, il souffla doucement en se préparant mentalement aussi. Il sentit une pression au niveau de sa main et tourna vers la tête vers Magnus, il lui sourit ce qui évacua son stress. Ils se rendirent tous les deux vers la forêt de Brocéliande, ils virent plusieurs membres du cercle et des démons sortirent des fourrages pour les affronter. Alec commença à prendre ses armes et tira quelques flèches, il vit que ses flèches avaient filer en laissant une traînée de flammes signe que la rune de Clary fonctionnait. Magnus sentit ses sens être plus accrus et sa vitesse augmentée, ils se regardèrent entre eux en souriant avant de continuer à se battre. Un démon se faufila derrière Alec avant d'être brûlé vif par une boule de feu du sorcier, ils continuèrent à se battre au fur et à mesure. L'oméga prit son épée séraphique n'ayant plus de flèches, il transperça certains membres du cercle et para leur coup. Il sentit la puissance de son amant le rendre plus fort, mais il ressentit une autre puissance encore plus profond en lui. Cette puissance était purement démoniaque, pour une raison qu'il ignorait il était attiré par ce pouvoir. Le sorcier repoussa son assaillant pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil vers son petit ami, il sentit que celui-ci voulait épuiser ses ressources dans la partie sombre de ses pouvoirs. Il esquiva un coup de griffe d'un démon avant de le faire exploser avec ses pouvoirs, il se tourna vers son amant.

\- Alec non éloignes-toi de ce pouvoir s'écria Magnus

L'oméga reprit conscience à la voix de son Alpha, il reprit son combat en éliminant tout sur son passage. Après des heures à combattre il vit une lumière blanche se profiler dans la nuit,

\- L'ange Raziel a été invoqué gesticula Alec

\- Mince souffla Magnus

Ils se prirent la main quand Alec lâcha un soupir douloureux en tenant sa rune de parabataï, il tomba à genoux sous la douleur.

\- Alexander s'inquiéta Magnus en l'attrapant

Il mima le nom de Jace sur ses lèvres, il revoyait leur enfance jusqu'à leur cérémonie de parabataï. Il commença à pleurer en ne sentant plus son frère, le sorcier l'aida à se relever.

\- Jace est mort, je ne le sens plus gesticula Alec

\- Allons voir ce qui se passe proposa Magnus

Ils se rendirent vers le lac Lynn, ils virent Clary et Jace entrain de s'embrasser passionnément.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est inquiété pour rien se moqua Magnus

\- Jace est-ce que ça va gesticula Alec inquiet

\- Tout va bien rassura Jace en se levant

\- J'ai senti la rune s'évanouir et j'ai ressenti ta mort gesticula Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu as dû rêver pensa Jace en soulevant son t-shirt pour lui faire montrer sa rune

Il vit que la rune de parabataï était bien en place, ils rentrèrent à la salle des Accords. Alec trouva ses parents avec Isabelle entrain de pleurer sur le corps d'un enfant, il s'approcha et vit le corps de son petit frère sans couleur. Il avala sa salive en le regardant,

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé gesticula Alec pâle

\- Max s'est faufilé hors de la salle des accords pour aller combattre mais il a été tué, le temps que j'arrive pour le sauver c'était déjà trop tard sanglota Isabelle en se réfugiant dans ses bras

Jace tomba à genoux en tapant son poing sur le sol en pleure, Clary vint le réconforter. Alec eut des larmes silencieuses en consolant sa sœur, ils pleurèrent tous la perte de Max. Magnus serra son amant dans ses bras, ils rentrèrent chez eux. L'oméga entendait les pleure de sa mère résonner dans la maison, le sorcier le consola en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Au moins il est mort sur le champ de bataille malgré son âge gesticula Alec en pleurant

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard ils firent la cérémonie d'adieux en hommage aux chasseurs morts durant la bataille, Alec vit son petit frère emmené dans la basilique. Ses larmes vinrent couler à flots sur ses joues, Magnus le serra en pleurant aussi devant la tristesse de la famille. Maryse pleura dans les bras de Robert alors Isabelle sanglota en continu dans ceux de Jace, plus tard ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Alec était au pied du lit entrain de contempler la photo de son frère, il essuya ses larmes quand le sorcier entra dans la chambre après avoir calmé les nerfs de Maryse.

\- Comment va ma mère gesticula Alec

\- Je lui ai donné une potion pour la calmer et en ce moment elle doit dormir déduisit Magnus en venant à ses côtés

Il hocha la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de son amant, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son lit pour qu'il se repose. Il s'endormit blottis dans les bras de son amant, deux semaines plus tard toute la famille put faire leur deuil en sachant que le plus jeune était tombé en héros. Tout le monde obscurs ayant fait le deuil de leurs proches morts au combat firent une fête dans un bar, Alec entra après avoir terminé son travail de directeur. Il repéra son Alpha debout appuyé sur une poutre en bois entrain de siroter son verre d'alcool, il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

\- Je viens de terminer les rapports pour l'enclave et j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Je vois sourit Magnus

Luke complètement ivre vint les voir pour les enlacer, Magnus grimaça à l'odeur de Luke.

\- Ah éloigne ton odeur de chien mouillé de moi grimaça Magnus

\- Quoi, un câlin pour fêter ça proposa Luke en ouvrant les bras

\- Luke je te préviens si tu t'approches de moi je te transforme en tapis pour salon menaça Magnus en pointant le doigt vers lui

\- Eh bien Alec vient dans mes bras ria Luke en voyant l'oméga qui se collait près du sorcier

Jocelyn vint à la rescousse du couple en emportant l'Alpha complètement ivre, le couple rigola devant la scène. Le sorcier enlaça son petit ami dans ses bras en l'embrassant au-dessus de son collier, Isabelle s'avança près d'eux en souriant.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux complimenta Isabelle

\- C'est vrai que j'ai le plus mignon dans mes bras, et que dire sur moi qui suis une beauté vivant sur terre se vanta Magnus ce qui fit rougir Alec et rire Isabelle

\- C'est vrai rigola Isabelle

\- Où est Jace gesticula Alec

\- Il est au bar entrain de siroter son verre, Clary est avec lui répondit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux, elle lui sourit avant de partir.

\- J'aime les fêtes comme ça mais ça te dirait de nous éclipser proposa Magnus

Il acquiesça et suivit le sorcier en se rendant vers l'appartement en marchant, ils marchèrent en se tenant la main.

\- J'aime marcher parfois dans la ville surtout avec un bel homme à mes côtés sourit Magnus

Alec rougit devant le compliment de son petit ami, ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement et commencèrent à s'embrasser tendrement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre pour terminer la soirée en flirtant, pendant ce temps un jeune homme se faufilait dans un ancien métro, il s'avança et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux blonde qui l'attendait.

\- Tu es en retard signala la jeune femme

\- Je suis désolé, madame mais j'ai eu un contretemps expliqua l'homme

\- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé demanda la blonde

\- Bien sûr madame répondit l'homme

Il sortit de sa veste une poche de sang et lui lança, elle le rattrapa et se mit à la boire.

\- Que puis faire d'autre pour vous demanda l'homme

\- Je voudrais avoir des nouvelles du monde obscur questionna la blonde

L'homme lui raconta sur la guerre mortelle et la mort de Valentin et de son fils, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en soie.

\- Eh qu'en ait-il de Magnus questionna la blonde

\- Magnus est avec un oméga à ce qui paraît il est devenu son protégé, ah oui il s'appelle Alexander Gédéon Lightwood et il est à la tête de l'institut de New-York répondit l'homme

Elle écrasa la poche dans sa main énervée parce que lui disait l'homme, elle lui fit un geste de se retirer.

\- Cette espèce de connard d'oméga croit qu'il va devenir la princesse d'Edom, il se trompe lourdement. C'est moi et à moi seule que la couronne revient fulmina la blonde

Elle s'avança vers la lumière pâle de la lune pour révéler son visage, Camille sourit perfide en pensant à un plan pour terminer la relation entre Magnus et Alec. Pendant ce temps Alec se réveilla dans le lit en s'étirant, il sourit en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant qui était déjà réveillé.

\- Tu es réveillé gesticula Alec

\- Oui, je te regardais dormir et je te trouvais tellement beau endormi, on aurait dit un ange sourit Magnus

Il rougit devant les mots de son amant, il se mordit les lèvres. Magnus se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il le surplomba en continuant de l'embrasser, il passa la main dans son cou pour retirer son collier. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en lui faisaient des suçons, il faufila sa main sous son t-shirt. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il soupira d'aise et faufila sa main sous le dos nu de son amant, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément. Le sorcier retira le t-shirt de son amant et revint sur son torse en le grignotant, il mordilla son téton en le léchant. Il taquina le bout de chair ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir, il descendit vers le nombril de son amant. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur avant de descendre doucement, il arriva vers la lisière de son pantalon. Il l'enleva après avoir obtenu son accord, il vit le membre dressé à travers son caleçon et l'humidité. Il se lécha les lèvres et embrassa le membre à travers le tissu, il se redressa et retira la dernière entrave avant de prendre le sexe en bouche. Alec se cambra de plaisir en agrippant le drap, Magnus le regarda fermer les yeux et les joues rouges de plaisir. Il continua de suçoter le membre avant de le relâcher, il souleva ses hanches, il gémit de plaisir en voyant le lubrifiant d'Alec couler lentement de son intimité. Il but le nectar en faisant des succions avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur, il goûta encore avec ravissement son liquide. Il se retira en se léchant les lèvres pour retourner vers le membre délaissé, il le reprit et l'amena jusqu'à la jouissance. Il haleta sous l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

Il lui fit un sourire extatique et se redressa doucement pour l'embrasser, il plongea sa main dans le bas de pyjama pour prendre le membre de son Alpha et commença à le masturber. Il grogna de plaisir avant de jouir dans sa main, il retira sa main et l'embrassa langoureusement. Magnus se leva pour aller prendre une serviette pour essuyer sa main quand il revint et vit son oméga entrain de lécher son sperme sur sa main. Il poussa un râle de plaisir en le voyant, ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. L'oméga se rendit à l'institut, il s'assit dans sa chaise de bureau. Il fit son travail quand un chasseur vint lui apporter des rapports, il les classa quand la tablette lui indiqua des documents pour l'enclave. Plus tard il se rendit dans la salle d'opération pour trouver Isabelle, elle surveillait les activités démoniaques.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Isabelle

\- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose gesticula Alec en se rapprochant

\- Vas-y demanda Isabelle

Il regarda partout autour de lui et se mordit les lèvres,

\- C'est à propos de Magnus, d'après ton expérience quand c'est le bon moment gesticula Alec

Isabelle cligna des yeux avant de sourire,

\- Oh mon dieu tu es entrain de parler de sexe s'écria Isabelle

\- Evite de crier gesticula Alec en regardant autour de lui

Elle rigola avant de le prendre dans ses bras,

\- Tu vas enfin être marqué se réjouit Isabelle

Il la fit reculer pour qu'il puisse voir ses mains,

\- Je ne veux pas me faire marquer maintenant, c'est juste que j'ai envie tu sais quoi avec lui gesticula Alec rouge

\- Je comprends et en plus il faut que tu sois en chaleur pour qu'il te marque compris Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et la regarda, elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Alors Magnus et toi vous voulez faire ça, tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de ne pas sur analyser comme tu le fais en ce moment remarqua Isabelle

\- Je ne sur analyse pas gesticula Alec dans ses pensées

Elle le scruta en haussant un sourcil, il soupira et hocha la tête. Elle lui prit la main,

\- Magnus t'aime énormément Alec, il ne te fera jamais du mal rassura Isabelle

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front pour la remercier, il retourna dans son bureau pour terminer ses dossiers pour l'enclave. Il souffla en arrivant devant la porte du loft, il entra à l'intérieur pour voir Magnus sur le balcon contemplant la ville en buvant son verre d'alcool.

\- Tu es entré remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai terminé tous les rapports de l'enclave gesticula Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en entrant à l'intérieur

L'oméga se mordit les lèvres en se détendant avant de s'élancer sur son Alpha, celui-ci était sur le point de se resservir quand Alec le fit retourner vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il se sépara de lui à bout de souffle,

\- Non loin que je me plaigne de ce baiser mais qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais qu'on franchisse l'étape supérieure gesticula Alec

\- Tu veux dire faire l'amour conclu Magnus

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas me faire marquer pour le moment gesticula Alec en se mordant les lèvres

Il baissa la tête, le sorcier lui leva la tête pour le regarder. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant,

\- Rassures-toi, je comprends et j'attendrai ton feu vert pour te laisser marquer par moi rassura Magnus

Il se sentit soulagé avant de se mordre les lèvres,

\- J'ai peur que tu sois déçu gesticula Alec

\- Ne te fait pas de bile, je serai loin d'être déçu par toi sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre, ils tombèrent sur le lit. Ils rigolèrent ensemble,

\- Joli mouvement sourit Magnus

\- Shadowhunter gesticula Alec

Il lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser de nouveau, ils se retirèrent leur chemise mutuellement. Magnus ne retira pas le collier et mit un charme pour l'électrocuter s'il tentait de le mordre au moment de l'orgasme, il lui fit un suçon au-dessus du collier. Il continua jusqu'au torse où il mordilla les tétons en les léchant, Alec se cambra de plaisir sous le traitement. Le sorcier continua son avancé jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon, il lui enleva avant de s'installer devant le membre dressé. Il le prit en bouche et le suçota en regardant son amant la bouche ouverte en soupirant libidineux, il le relâcha avant de soulever doucement ses hanches pour avoir accès à son intimité où son lubrifiant commençait à couler doucement. Il vint le taquiner en goûtant à nouveau le nectar, il glissa doucement un doigt dans l'antre de son amant. L'oméga rejeta sa tête en arrière en haletant encore plus, il le fit coulisser en revenant l'embrasser sur ses lèvres passionnément. Il rajouta un autre doigt en lui en continua de les coulisser, plus tard il rajouta un troisième doigt et les fit glisser. Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de le sentir complètement dilaté avec son lubrifiant, il claqua des doigts pour enlever son pantalon. Il se plaça entre ses jambes,

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête en lui attrapant la nuque pour l'embrasser, il le pénétra doucement ce qui le fit rejeter la tête en arrière sous la douleur. Le sorcier enfouit sa tête dans son cou en grinçant des dents sous la chaleur et l'étroitesse d'Alec, il se retint de gémir d'être enfin dans l'intimité de son amant. Il avança jusqu'à la garde, il attendit que l'oméga s'habitue à sa présence. Alec bougea timidement les hanches pour signaler qu'il pouvait bouger, l'Alpha bougea doucement ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Il essaya de faire attraction de la douleur avant de soupirer de plaisir sous les coups de butoir de son Alpha, il griffa le dos ce qui le fit gronder de plaisir. Magnus se redressa pour le pénétrer plus profondément, il haleta de plaisir en se cambrant. Le sorcier accéléra ses coups et en profitât pour prendre son membre et le masturba en même temps que ses coups de reins, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en libérant son odeur sexuelle tout en montrant son cou malgré qu'il soit caché par le collier. Il se déversa dans un cri silencieux, Magnus continua avant de sentir son nœud se former dans l'intimité d'Alec. Il poussa un râle de jouissance avant de s'effondrer sur Alec, ils s'étaient essoufflés. Ils attendirent que le nœud se défasse,

\- Je ne vais pas être enceinte gesticula Alec

\- Alexander, tu ne vas pas être enceinte vu que ni moi et ni toi étions en chaleur rassura Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de se retirer de son intimité, l'oméga grimaça de douleur. Magnus bascula sur le dos en claquant des doigts pour les nettoyer,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec

Ils se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus et sourit heureux en se souvenant de leur soirée d'hier soir. Le sorcier se réveilla et le vit réveillé

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps demanda Magnus

\- Je viens de me réveiller gesticula Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement en souriant avant de se lever, l'archer rougit en voyant des griffures dans le dos de son amant. Celui-ci le toucha avant de lui lancer un regard coquin,

\- Tu as été très passionné hier soir gloussa Magnus ce qui le fit rougir encore plus

Il se mordit les lèvres avant de prendre ses vêtements et s'enfuir dans la salle de bain, il ressortit plus tard et alla dans la cuisine pour voir son amant entrain de boire sa tasse de thé.

\- Tu vas à l'institut conclu Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai encore des dossiers à traiter en plus je vais préparer une réunion avec tout le monde pour faire le point sur la situation actuelle gesticula Alec

\- Je passerai pour te divertir comme hier soir nargua Magnus

Il rougit avant de sourire, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, il se rendit à l'institut via le portail que Magnus lui avait fait. Jace était sur le moniteur en baillant, il sourit malicieusement en voyant son parabataï.

\- La soirée était très chaude hier soir pour que ma rune fasse des loopings de bonheur, ricana Jace

\- Evite de dire à Izzy ce que tu sais gesticula Alec rouge

\- Que quoi que tu as enfin couché avec Magnus commenta Jace

Il alla faire les signes, quand il vit Jace regarder derrière lui.

\- Alec, alors comme ça tu as couché avec Magnus hier soir et tu prévoyais de ne pas me le raconter articula Isabelle derrière lui

Il soupira et se tourna vers sa sœur, il lui sourit avant de courir à toute vitesse dans l'institut pour l'éviter ses questions. Il s'enferma presque dans son bureau pour l'éviter, elle abandonna en préférant appeler Magnus pour lui demander. Quelques jours plus tard tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le monde obscur, le directeur signait les rapports tranquillement quand il s'étira pour faire craquer ses membres endolories. Jace entra dans le bureau en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de lui,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gesticula Alec

\- Bof je suis venue te voir un peu vu qu'il n'y a pas d'activité démoniaque pour le moment soupira Jace

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en profite pas pour inviter Clary à dîner gesticula Alec

\- Je ne sais pas vu que je ne connais aucun restaurant pour l'inviter, objecta Jace

\- Je ne suis pas le mieux placer dans cette situation car Magnus m'emmène dans des restaurants autour du monde gesticula Alec

Le blond soupira longuement ne sachant pas quoi penser, il regarda son parabataï avant de sourire narquoisement.

\- Alors Magnus est un bon coup demanda Jace

\- Jace gesticula Alec en devenant rouge

\- Allez quoi, je ne te demande pas les détails, juste s'il est un bon coup expliqua Jace

Il soupira avant de scruter son frère,

\- Oui, il est bon coup gesticula Alec rouge

\- Ok mais un truc qui me chiffonne, tu ne l'as pas laissé te marquer questionna Jace

\- Disons que je voulais attendre encore un peu avant de me laisser mordre et puis il faut être en chaleur pour ça gesticula Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Il se leva et lui fit signe qu'il s'en allait, il le laissa à son travail. Alec fit son travail tranquillement quand il sentit sa chaleur corporelle s'élever, il commença à transpirer dans ses vêtements. Il se leva et alla vers sa chambre pour prendre ses pilules et potions pour contrer ses chaleurs, il marcha avant de prendre la décision d'aller directement chez son amant. Il fit un portail avec sa stèle, Magnus était entrain de feuilleter son livre quand il vit un portail et son oméga débouler dans l'appartement. Il s'approcha de lui,

\- Alexander…stoppa Magnus en sentant l'odeur fort d'Alec

Alec le regarda en sueur et les joues rouges, il comprit que celui-ci était en chaleur. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre, il le posa sur le lit et claqua des doigts pour le mettre nu. L'oméga le regarda transpirant, il retira son collier.

\- Alexander, est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux que je te marque questionna Magnus

\- S'il te plait, je veux porter ta marque gesticula Alec en le suppliant du regard

\- D'accord mais il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière car tu m'appartiendras pour toujours déclara Magnus

Il l'embrassa avant de descendre vers son sexe dressé pour le prendre en bouche, il le suçota quand Alec le refit relever avec difficulté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas tomber enceinte si tu es en chaleur aussi gesticula Alec difficilement

Il hocha la tête et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une fiole et l'avala, il jeta la fiole derrière lui avant de reprendre ses caresses. Il le fit retourner doucement avant de le pénétrer, il gémissait de plaisir alors que Alec haletait de plaisir en jouissant sous la pénétration. Il bougeait ses hanches en tenant ses hanches, Alec couina de plaisir silencieusement en jouissant plusieurs fois sous les coups de son amant. Magnus regarda la nuque de son amant, ses coups devinrent désordonnés ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang avec une fente au milieu. Il laissa son côté Alpha le dominer en répandant ses émanations ce qui tressaillir l'oméga de plaisir, il se pencha vers sa nuque en soufflant.

\- Donne-moi tout de toi Alexander déclara Magnus en le mordant à la nuque

Alec cria silencieusement de douleur et de plaisir, l'Alpha lécha la blessure en retirant son sexe et le refit entrer de nouveau plus brutalement ce qui le jouir encore une fois et il fut à nouveau excité. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Magnus sentes son nœud éclater dans l'intimité de l'oméga, il poussa un râle de jouissance avant de s'effondrer sur Alec. Ils attendirent que le nœud se défasse avant de refaire l'amour encore une fois, le lendemain Magnus était entrain de regarder le plafond de sa chambre quand son oméga se réveilla et s'approcha de lui en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il mit le sexe de son amant en lui et commença à bouger ses hanches en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir jusqu'à qu'il se déverse, le sorcier se déversa en lui en faisant son nœud. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent après les chaleurs d'Alec, le sorcier avait eu la lucidité de prévenir l'institut pour les chaleurs de l'oméga de ce fait Isabelle avait repris la direction en attendant le retour de son frère. Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'institut en claquant la langue joyeusement, Jace sourit en connaissant sa joie et Isabelle lui sourit malicieusement.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivée de Lilith et un nouveau démon. Bisous glacées.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1 : Ravie que le marquage t'ai plus et pardon d'avoir fait éliminé Max mais je te jure dans la prochain fics j'arrête de le faire tuer XD**

 **Maia 0067: Oui perte douloureuse surtout pour les Lightwood, pour Jace est une descende au enfer XD**

 **Nono 0109: les bébés pas pour l'instant mais les problèmes se multiplieront un peu pour nos tourtereaux**

 **Alec Barton : Si tu joue aux échec avec Satan, il utilise tous tes pions pour les transformer en reine pour gagner XD, alors ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus**

 **Lavigne 126 Mince ma fics est devenu maudit XD je suis contente que ça t'a plu, je réserve encore ta mort dans le prochain chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 21**_

Magnus écouta les explications de Raphaël concernant les membres de son clan qui avaient découvert récemment des terrestres vidé de leur sang, Luke avait suggéré que c'était un nouveau vampire au chef des vampires mais celui-ci avait répondu qu'aucun de ses membres aurait fait ça enfin il supposait que c'était le cas. Le sorcier lui ordonna d'enquêter dessus et de faire part de la situation à Alec, il hocha la tête en écoutant son Alpha et père de cœur. Méliorn parla de la requête de la reine au sorcier qui demanda qu'il puisse réfléchir sur la question, ils discutèrent sur d'autres sujets. Seul Hunter refusait de participer à la réunion car il s'en foutait royalement des autres malgré que Magnus soit l'Alpha dominant, l'autre Alpha lui lança un regard pour lui faire comprendre la situation et de discuter pour son clan ce qui irrita l'homme. Le sorcier ajourna la réunion avant de faire un portail jusqu'à son loft, trois semaines était passé depuis qu'il avait marqué Alec comme sien. Il sourit en se rappelant la semaine de ses chaleurs, il se servit un verre d'alcool en observant la ville. Alec terminait les rapports de l'enclave et envoya une équipe sur le terrain pour tuer des démons, il fit craquer sa nuque avant de se lever pour aller s'entraîner un peu au tir à l'arc. Il passa une main sur sa nuque malgré le collier qu'il avait remis, il sentait la marque de Magnus dans son cou ce qui le fit sourire. Il était à lui maintenant et aucun autre Alpha pourra le revendiquer, il prit son arc et son carquois et commença son entraînement. Après un quart d'heure à s'entraîner, il entendit des talons claquer sur le sol.

\- Tu fais une pause dans tes dossiers remarqua Isabelle

\- Ouais, j'en profite pour m'entraîner un peu pour ne pas rouiller gesticula Alec

\- Je vois alors pas toujours décider à me raconter ta première fois ricana Isabelle

L'oméga jeta à peine un regard à sa sœur et tira sa flèche qui atterrit sur la cible,

\- Je pense que non compris Isabelle en souriant

\- Tu as tout compris gesticula Alec en faisant un sourire ironique

\- L'ironie ne te va pas Alec glissa Isabelle

\- Tu imites Jace gesticula Alec

Elle roula des yeux avant de prendre un bâton de bois et le jeta à son frère qui mit son arc et ses flèches sur le côté, il lui sourit en la regardant faire claquer son fouet en bâton. Ils commencèrent à s'entraîner ensemble, Maryse arriva dans la salle d'entraînement et les observa s'entraîner. Elle admira les jeux de jambes d'Izzy et l'agilité d'Alec, elle sourit de fierté en les observant. Ils continuèrent le duel sans remarquer leur mère, Alec donna un coup à sa sœur qui tomba par terre. Elle lui sourit avant de tendre la main pour qu'il puisse l'aider à se relever, ils virent leur mère les observer.

\- Maman, comment vas-tu demanda Isabelle en venant la prendre dans ses bras

\- Très bien répondit Maryse en l'enlaçant

\- Que se passe-t-il à Idris gesticula Alec

\- Rien d'important, rassures-toi, je suis là pour affaire c'est tout et passez du temps avec vous d'ailleurs où est Jace questionna Maryse n'ayant pas vu le blond

\- Il doit être avec Clary gesticula Alec

\- Bien, invite Magnus ce soir comme je fais à dîner sourit Maryse

Il acquiesça de la tête pour lui répondre, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre sa douche et prit ses suppresseurs. Il alla dans son bureau et vit sa mère entrain de lire ses rapports pour l'enclave,

\- Tu as presque classé tous les documents officiels qu'il y avait remarqua Maryse

\- Je sais gesticula Alec en s'asseyant en face d'elle

Elle classa les documents et regarda son fils,

\- Tu as changé remarqua Maryse

\- Je suis toujours le même gesticula Alec

Elle mit son menton dans ses mains en le scrutant, il souffla discrètement. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de la passer sur sa nuque où il sentait la marque de Magnus,

\- Tu es marqué par Magnus comprit Maryse

Il rougit et hocha la tête, elle sourit tristement en soupirant.

\- Si j'avais été moins stricte envers vous, j'aurais compris ta nature et j'aurais tout fait pour te protéger déclara Maryse

\- Maman, ne t'en fait pas, je sais que tu voulais le meilleur pour nous et je ne t'en veux pas gesticula Alec pour la rassurer

\- Je suis tellement fière de ce que tu es devenu mon fils sourit Maryse de fierté

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Magnus, celui-ci trouva la mère et le fils dans le bureau. Il entra en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Je dérange demanda Magnus

\- Non tu ne déranges pas, on était entrain de discuter répondit Maryse

\- Je suis agréablement surpris de vous voir Maryse, et aussi très heureux sourit Magnus

\- Moi de même, Magnus, ce soir je fais un dîner et je compte sur ta présence proposa Maryse

\- Avec joie, ma présence à ce dîner apportera sa touche d'happy hour gloussa Magnus

Elle se leva en riant avant de les laisser seuls dans la chambre, Alec se leva pour aller embrasser son amant. Celui-ci le prit par la taille pour se rapprocher de lui, ils reculèrent jusqu'au bureau. Le sorcier enleva le collier de son amant et fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou, l'oméga soupira d'aise en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il passa sa main sous la chemise du sorcier, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de se séparer à bout de souffle.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Je vais bien et toi comment été ta réunion gesticula Alec

\- Ça à été par contre ça se pourrait que Raphaël vienne te voir pour l'enquête des terrestres qui sont vidé de leur sang décréta Magnus

\- Il en pense quoi gesticula Alec

\- Il sait que ce n'est pas un membre de son clan déjà et deuxièmement il croit que c'est un vampire solitaire dans ce genre enfin il va te faire un rapport sur la situation expliqua Magnus

\- Je comprends, d'ailleurs comment il va gesticula Alec

\- Notre fils va très bien, demain il nous invite à manger chez lui sourit Magnus

\- Je me libérerai demain assez tôt pour dîner gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Il sera content que ses parents viennent dîner ricana Magnus

Il ria aussi avant de lui attraper la nuque pour l'embrasser, Magnus le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau pour s'installer entre ses jambes. Alec vint l'embrasser dans le cou en lui faisant un suçon,

\- Bébé, n'oublie pas que ta mère nous invite à dîner et je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait que nous arrivions un peu débrailler si tu vois ce que je veux dire commenta Magnus en se retenant de gémir

Il retira sa tête de son cou et le regarda avec du désir dans les yeux, le sorcier déglutit devant son regard.

\- J'envie de toi gesticula Alec

\- Au diable Maryse lâcha Magnus en se jetant sur les lèvres d'Alec

Ils firent l'amour dans le bureau, l'oméga se reposait sur le torse de son amant. Il sourit satisfait par leurs ébats amoureux,

\- Je t'aime gesticula Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi confessa Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, le sorcier dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Alec soupira d'aise et caressa amoureusement le torse de son amant,

\- Alec, maman…OUPS cria Jace en entrant dans le bureau

Alec se renversa par terre avec la couverture en se cachant en rougissant alors que Magnus mit un bras sous sa tête et s'en fichait que Jace le voit nu,

\- Jace j'ai…stoppa Isabelle en voyant la scène dans le bureau

Elle vit son frère et le sorcier nu alors que Jace détournait le regard gêné, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir et éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre. Magnus la rejoignit dans son rire, les deux parabataï se regardèrent entre eux et rigolèrent aussi. Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire,

\- Aller on vous laisse vous rhabiller et nous vous attendons dans la cuisine déclara Isabelle

Ils refermèrent la porte et les laissèrent seuls dans le bureau, Alec soupira longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- La prochaine fois je penserai à fermer la porte à double tour pensa Magnus en se levant

\- Parce que tu ne l'as pas fait gesticula Alec en le fusillant du regard

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'étais pris dans le feu de l'action vu que tu m'allumais en te frottant à moi accusa Magnus

\- Ah oui, mais qui a fini ensuite gesticula Alec en pointant le doigt vers lui

Magnus se rapprocha de lui en le coinçant contre le mur, il tira sèchement sur la couverture pour découvrir sa nudité. Il sourit en se collant à son oméga, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il soupira de plaisir sous le baiser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- On continuera notre petite sauterie quand nous aurons dîné susurra Magnus en frottant son nez avec celui d'Alec

Il mit les mains sur son torse et lui bécota un baiser léger, ils s'habillèrent avant de sortir. Ils rejoignirent la cuisine où tous les attendaient,

\- Vous en avez mis du temps râla Jace

\- Tu crois quoi blondinet, il faut bien que je prenne mon temps pour m'habiller et que je me maquille pour garder ma magnificence se vanta Magnus

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité vu que tu scintille comme des lampions, répliqua Jace

\- Moi je pense que ça ne gêne pas trop Alec, qu'il scintilles nargua Isabelle en regardant son frère

\- Désolé ma chère Isabelle, mais ton frère me préfère dans le plus simple appareil si tu vois ce que je veux dire gloussa Magnus malicieusement

Elle éclata de rire alors que Alec rougissait à vue d'œil, Jace se mit à râler encore alors que Maryse et Clary se mirent à sourire narquoisement. Magnus sourit et embrassa son amant dans le cou au-dessus du collier,

\- J'aime voir mon fils heureux mais tu aurais pu éviter de te montrer débrailler gronda Maryse

L'oméga rougit encore plus et essaya de lisser ses vêtements, sa fratrie ria à son insu avant de commencer à parler joyeusement à table. Après le dîner le couple rentra à l'appartement, Magnus s'affala dans son canapé en se frottant le ventre ayant trop mangé.

\- Le repas de ta mère était délicieux, franchement sa crème brûlée était excellente complimenta Magnus

\- Je sais, maman a toujours été une bonne cuisinière comme ma défune grand-mère qui lui a appris mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Izzy qui est une empoisonneuse gesticula Alec en grimaçant à la mention de la cuisine de sa sœur

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu demanda Magnus

\- Magnus imagines-toi que tu bouffes du mexicain avec de l'indien rajouté avec des œufs gesticula Alec

\- Ok, là tu me donnes envie de gerber compris Magnus pâle

\- C'est la cuisine d'Izzy en clair gesticula Alec

\- Eh bien parlons plus de la cuisine horrible de ta sœur mais parlons plutôt de nous susurra Magnus en le prenant par la main pour le faire asseoir sur lui

Il sourit et commença à l'embrassa avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre, ils firent l'amour tendrement avant de s'endormir. Pendant ce temps dans un vieil immeuble une femme s'avança et fit un geste de la main pour faire apparaître un autel sur l'estrade, elle s'avança vers l'estrade en prenant forme humaine avec une robe dorée. La porte s'ouvrit en grand un démon à la tête d'hibou marcha vers elle avant de s'incliner, elle se retourna vers le démon.

\- Mon serviteur préféré sourit la femme

Il inclina sa tête en face d'elle, celle-ci tourna autour de lui avant de retourner vers l'autel. Elle caressa l'autel d'un geste d'amour, à l'intérieur Jonathan flottait dans du sang.

\- Je t'ordonne de m'apporter des sacrifiés aux cœurs purs ordonna la femme

Le démon s'inclina la tête devant elle avant de se lever et fit voler sa cape, la femme regarda l'autel maternelle.

\- Bientôt je te ramènerai auprès de moi mon fils et ensemble nous nous vengerons de ceux qu'ils t'ont fait du mal promis la femme

Elle prit forme d'une bête monstrueuse avant de s'envoler autre part, elle atterrit devant un endroit particulier et se rendit vers sa destination. Elle se mit à contempler les bébés dans la pédiatrie, elle mit la main sur la vitrine en l'observant un bébé particulièrement.

\- Puis-je vous aider demanda un médecin en l'observant

\- Oui, je voudrais serrer ce petit garçon dans mes bras demanda la femme

\- Êtes-vous de la famille questionna le médecin

\- Non mais je voudrais le serrer souffla la femme

\- Je suis désolé mais seulement la famille peut l'approcher, est-ce que vous avez des enfants questionna le médecin

\- Non, je suis stérile. A cause de mon ex-mari Adam qui m'a chassé de chez moi en me privant de tout raconta la femme en pensant à son passé

\- Je suis navré et qu'elle est votre nom madame questionna le médecin

\- Je m'appelle Lilith sourit la femme

Plus tard le même médecin sortit de son lieu de travail pour se rendre chez lui quand il fut attaqué par le démon, il cria de terreur avant d'être forcée à aspirer de la magie. Le démon s'en alla en laissant le médecin sous le trottoir, au même moment Jace se réveilla brutalement sur son lit. Il passa la main sur son visage en respirant difficilement, il entendit toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez beugla Jace

La porte s'ouvrit sur Clary, celle-ci était habillée en pyjama. Il lui sourit et l'invita dans son lit,

\- Tu sais que si Izzy nous trouve on en entendre parler pendant des semaines nargua Clary en se mettant au lit avec lui

\- Elle est habituée avec moi donc elle s'en fiche mais pas pour Alec dont la vie sexuelle est très intéressante pour elle expliqua Jace en lui caressant ses cheveux

\- Et toi ça doit t'intéresser non comme c'est ton parabataï demanda Clary en posant sa tête sur le creux de son épaule

\- Clary, crois-le ou pas mais en ce moment je ressens ses émotions et à l'heure qu'il est. La rune est entrain de me faire ressentir le désir brûlant d'Alec alors fait le calcul grimaça Jace amusé

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont entrain de coucher ensemble conclu Clary

\- J'évite de penser à ça justement non pas par sa nature et le fait qu'il est gay mais juste parce qu'il est mon frère que je dis ça expliqua Jace

Elle rigola avant de se blottir dans ses bras avant de s'endormir, Jace la contempla endormi et frémit de peur en pensant à son cauchemar où il assassinait sauvagement Clary. Alec s'agrippa aux draps en se mordant les lèvres, il se cambra avant d'haleter de jouissance sous les coups de reins de Magnus. Celui-ci s'effondra sur lui, ils attendirent que le nœud se défasse. Il se retira plus tard et se bascula sur le côté pour soufflé, l'oméga posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- On a fait l'amour presque que toute la nuit, tu te rendes compte ricana Magnus

\- Eh dire que je devais préparer la réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur et voilà que je vais m'écrouler de fatigue gesticula Alec

\- Je sais je suis le meilleur se vanta Magnus

Il roula des yeux avant de commencer à somnoler et s'endormit doucement, le sorcier le regarda dormir paisiblement en l'embrassant sur le front. Quelques jours plus tard de nombreux meurtres se multipliaient dans la ville de New-York, Luke regarda le corps de la victime attentivement. Sa coéquipière s'approcha de lui,

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu questionna Ollie

\- Je ne sais pas pour le moment, je pense que le tueur doit utiliser une méthode assez différente supposa Luke

\- Je vois, est-ce que c'est un loup-garou ou un vampire questionna Ollie

Il tressaillit et se leva pour faire face à sa coéquipière, il soupira intérieurement en la regardant. Celle-ci avait commencé à découvrir le monde obscur mais par chance Luke avait réussi à la faire oublier grâce à l'intervention de Raphaël en échange il prennais soin de Simon. Le chef du clan vampire avait de sérieuse doute sur la nouvelle capacité de Simon de pouvoir marcher au soleil sans être réduit en cendres,

\- Ecoute Ollie, tu devrais sérieusement prendre des vacances parce que là tu frises la paranoïa au sujet de ses histoires de loup-garou expliqua Luke

\- J'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit Garroway, je ne suis pas folle et ne crois pas que je vais lâcher l'affaire objecta Ollie en rejoignant le corps

Luke soupira dépité, il regarda le ciel un moment.

\- Alaric, tu me manques énormément mon pote, parce que celle-ci je sens que je vais la passer à la moulinette si elle continue murmura Luke

Il examina le corps à nouveau et fronça le sourcil en observant des veines noires dans le cou de la victime, il rentra au poste de police. Il prit discrètement les vidéos de surveillance pour les apporter à l'institut, il se rendit là-bas. Il vit Isabelle entrain de surveiller le périmètre sur les caméras de surveillance,

\- C'est toi qui es de garde ce soir questionna Luke en lui donnant la clef USB

\- Jace et Clary sont de sortir et par sécurité pour lui, je ne vais pas dire où ils sont nargua Isabelle

Il sourit à la blague de la jeune femme, celle-ci brancha la clef USB. Ils regardèrent les vidéos,

\- Alec n'est pas là questionna Luke

\- Il est avec Magnus, Raphaël les a invité à dîner répondit Isabelle en regardant les vidéos

\- A un restaurant ou à l'hôtel Dumort demanda Luke

\- A l'hôtel Dumort, oui Raphaël sait cuisiner comme sa sœur est dans un hospice, je le sais car il m'a invité à venir voir sa sœur en amitié expliqua Isabelle en répondant à ses questions

\- Là tu m'en bouche un coin au sujet de Raphaël, déjà j'ai du mal quand il appelle Alec maman décréta Luke

\- Je ne comprends pas ce démon, il est entrain d'aspirer quelques choses de la victime remarqua Isabelle

\- Normalement il doit être dans la base de données, déduit Luke

\- Justement, je n'ai jamais vu un démon pareil et je voudrais bien savoir qu'il est se demanda Isabelle

De l'autre côté Lilith fredonna une mélodie en caressant maternellement le cocon de Jonathan, elle entendit du bruit et se tourna vers la source pour voir le médecin s'approcher d'elle. Il s'inclina devant elle,

\- Ma reine décréta le médecin

\- As-tu accompli ce que tu devais faire demanda Lilith

\- Oui, ma reine et je suis prêt à me mettre à votre service répondit le médecin

\- Très bien suis-moi ordonna Lilith

Elle le fit pencher sur l'autel et le blessa au niveau du cou, le sang coula sur l'autel pour tomber dans le cocon de Jonathan. Alec et sa fratrie se rendirent à l'hôpital pour enquêter, Izzy marcha devant en faisant claquer ses talons.

\- J'ai besoin de sucre lâcha Isabelle

\- Tu parles du sucre normal ou autre nargua Jace

\- Je suis stressée alors j'évacue mon stress en mangeant quelques choses de sucrée expliqua Isabelle

\- Le stress c'est quelques choses que tu connais Jace, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment ça se fait que je t'ai senti mort et maintenant que tu es vivant gesticula Alec en regardant Jace

\- Alec, je te l'ai déjà dit tu as sûrement rêvé répliqua Jace

\- Ma rune me dit que tu mens Jace gesticula Alec en pointant la rune de parabataï

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux de parler de ça stoppa Isabelle contrariée

Ils comprirent la raison de son anxiété, ils avaient perdu leur jeune frère pendant la bataille. Ils arrivèrent et trouvèrent Catarina,

\- Tim est un bon médecin et il passe souvent chanter pour les enfants avant la fin de son service raconta Catarina

\- Je te comprends mais on doit enquêter sur certaines choses sur lui expliqua Isabelle

\- Je vois, au fait Alec j'en ai pas encore en parler avec Magnus mais tu pourrais garder Madzie vendredi soir pour moi comme la baby-sitter est indisponible proposa Catarina

\- C'est d'accord et je vais en parler avec Magnus mais c'est sûr qu'on va garder Madzie pour toi gesticula Alec

\- Elle va adorer quand je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle sourit Catarina

Il lui rendit son sourire, Isabelle se rendit devant une machine à bonbon. Elle essaya de prendre un bonbon quand la machine se bloqua, elle regarda s'il y avait personne dans les environs à part Jace qui trifouillait dans les dossiers de Catarina. Elle donna un coup de pied ce qui décoinça la machine qui lui rendit son encas, elle se rendit vers le blond.

\- Joli coup de pied complimenta Jace

\- Il ne voulait pas me donner mon sucre ricana Isabelle

Alec arriva avec la sorcière et s'en alla avec sa fratrie, les meurtres se multipliaient partout au fur et à mesure des jours. Luke se pencha sur un nouveau corps et grimaça en voyant de nouveau les veines noires, il remarqua quelques choses parterre et le mit dans sa poche discrètement,c'est ce qu'il pensait avant d'être vu par sa partenaire. Il se redressa de nouveau avant de prendre son téléphone qui sonnait, il vit que c'était Jocelyn avant de lui répondre. Ollie s'approcha de lui avant qu'il raccroche,

\- Votre petite amie demanda Ollie

\- Oui, elle m'annonce qu'elle est rentré à la maison répondit Luke

\- Je vois souffla Ollie

Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers sa voiture pour se diriger chez Magnus, il s'installa au volant et vit Ollie s'installer sur le côté passager.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais questionna Luke confus

\- Je sais que tu as ramassé quelque chose parterre près du cadavre et si tu nies je le dirai au chef proposa Ollie

\- D'accord mais je vous ai prévenu de rester loin de tout ça mais comme vous êtes têtue je vous l'expliquerai en route déclara Luke

\- Où nous allons demanda Ollie

\- Chez un ami sorcier répondit Luke

Ils se rendirent chez Magnus, Luke entra dans l'appartement du sorcier avec sa coéquipière. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon pour voir Magnus assis dans le fauteuil avec un verre d'alcool à la main,

\- C'est lui votre ami sorcier, je croyais qu'il aurait été un peu plus vieux remarqua Ollie

\- Il est vieux, les sorciers sont immortels et Magnus à huit cents ans avoua Luke en marchant vers Magnus

Le sorcier rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un râle de jouissance, l'Alpha fronça le nez en sentant le sexe dans la pièce. Il racla la gorge ce qui le fit tourner la tête, celui-ci vit le loup-garou et la jeune femme dans son loft. Ollie fut gêné et rougit en voyant la tête redressée d'Alec qui s'essuyait la bouche,

\- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé dans tes activités mais je voulais que tu voies quelques choses toussa Luke gêné

Il se redressa après avoir remis son pantalon, Ollie vit que le sorcier avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Elle avait du mal à croire son coéquipier, celui-ci le fit montrer une peau sombre.

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça demanda Magnus en prenant la peau

\- Près du cadavre de la victime alors demanda Luke

Le couple regarda attentivement le bout de peau du démon,

\- Alors comment ça fonctionne, vous allez vous servir d'une baguette magique questionna Ollie

\- Nous n'avons pas été présenté à ce que je sache, je suis Magnus Bane se présenta Magnus

\- Ollie, je suis la partenaire de Luke se présenta Ollie à son tour

\- Jocelyn le sait se moqua Magnus

\- D'après toi au sujet de la peau commenta Luke ne faisant pas attention à sa remarque

Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaîtra un bocal pour le conserver, il l'observa attentivement. Alec attira son attention,

\- Je vais essayer de trouver un indice à l'institut en attendant des infos gesticula Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir sous le regard surpris d'Ollie,

\- Vous êtes gays compris Ollie

\- C'est compliqué à te raconter Ollie, mais je t'expliquerai plus tard déclara Luke

\- Je vais l'examiner pour savoir ce que c'est ensuite je te tiendrais au courant, au fait concernant Hunter des nouvelles, interrogea Magnus

\- Pas encore répondit Luke

\- Très bien, trouve des infos sur lui ordonna Magnus

Il hocha la tête en baissant légèrement la tête soumis, ils partirent de chez Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les perturbations chez les sorciers et les insomnies de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Luke a beau de lui expliquer mais elle fourre son nez quand même, entre nos deux amoureux les jeux coquins ont commencé**

 **Lavigne 126: Désolé pour de te faire mourir encore une fois d'ailleurs j'ai préparer encore un autre lemon encore plus que celle-ci XD**

 **HekateWitch1: Je pense que c'est un double de gène pour Alec alors que Magnus il s'en foutait royalement XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 22**_

Lilith contempla le sang versé sur l'autel avant de se réjouir de l'écoulement du sang, elle fit un signe de la main pour faire reculer ses disciples. Elle caressa maternellement l'autel le sang tomba dans le cocon de Jonathan qui se régénérait encore plus, elle sourit en pensant à la résurrection prochaine de son fils. Pendant ce temps Jace était avec Clary sur le lit entrain de s'embrasser quand il entendit un ricanement sardoniquement, il leva la tête et vit Jonathan devant lui. Il prit son épée et le tua ce qui le fit encore plus rire avant de se transformer en Clary qui cracha du sang, il hurla sur son lit en sueur. Il passa une main sur son visage avant de s'allonger de nouveau, Alec se réveilla au même moment en sentant le stress de Jace et sa peur. Il ferma les yeux et envoya des ondes positives sur sa rune ce qui calma Jace mentalement, celui-ci put se rendormir sous les ondes bienfaitrices de l'oméga. Celui-ci se tourna pour faire face à son amant qui dormait encore, il se blottit dans ses bras avant de retomber de sommeil. Le démon hibou s'attaqua encore à une victime mais celle-ci se défendit tout en alertant le voisinage, il s'enfuit en laissant la victime en vie. Celle-ci s'évanouit parterre avant d'être transporté à l'hôpital, le lendemain Alec grimaça devant les rayons du soleil. Il se blottit pour sentir la chaleur de Magnus mais il ne rencontra que le vide, il se tourna pour sentir la tiédeur des draps signe qu'il s'est réveillé depuis pas longtemps. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche, il sentit le shampooing du sorcier avant de ressortir avec le shampooing. Magnus faisait le ménage avec sa magie,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour gesticula Alec en l'embrassant

Il remarqua son shampoing dans la main de l'oméga,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon shampoing, est-ce qu'il y a un problème questionna Magnus

\- Non, c'est juste que j'aime l'odeur. Où tu l'as acheté gesticula Alec en sentant le shampoing

\- Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même avec du bois de santal et malgré que je fais tout avec ma magie répondit Magnus

\- Tu pourrais m'en faire un pour moi comme ça quand je serai à l'institut, j'aurai l'impression que tu seras avec moi sous la douche gesticula Alec

\- J'en ferai un pour toi mais tu as parlé de douche susurra Magnus en le prenant par la taille

\- Je viens de prendre ma douche et je serai en retard à l'institut gesticula Alec

\- Qu'importe tu es le directeur et tu peux aller à l'heure que tu veux, tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou à chaques mots

\- Tu oublies que Jace viendra me récupérer gesticula Alec en soupirant d'aise

\- Pour blondi, il faut juste que je le transforme en canard et le tour est joué ricana Magnus en passant la main sous son t-shirt

Il résista tant bien que mal aux caresses de son amant, il l'embrassa langoureusement ce qui l'acheva.

\- Au diable l'institut,Izzy en prendrait soin en attendant gesticula Alec en se jetant sur le sorcier

Il rigola avant de l'entraîner sous la douche pour lui faire l'amour, le directeur arriva à l'institut en claquant de la langue joyeusement. Il entra dans le bureau pour trouver Isabelle entrain de trier les dossiers pour son frère en attendant son retour,

\- Enfin tu es là, je pourrais savoir ce que tu faisais pour être en retard gronda Isabelle

\- Je me suis me lever tard gesticula Alec en prenant la place de sa sœur

\- Ah bon et pourtant ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te lever tard remarqua Isabelle en le regardant malicieusement

Il rougit mais ne la regarda pas, il regarda les travaux de sa sœur qu'elle avait faite en son absence. Isabelle le laissa seul dans le bureau, il prépara la réunion avec le monde obscur. Il souffla en envoyant des messages de feu à chaque représentant de chaque clan, il reçut un message de son amant qui répondit présent pour la réunion. Il se leva et alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir Jace, celui-ci était entrain de s'entraîner avec son épée. Il claqua la langue pour attirer son attention,

\- Alec, à ce qui parait-tu était en retard ce matin pour venir à l'institut gloussa Jace

\- Je me suis lever tard gesticula Alec

\- C'est ça, prends moi pour un con. Je sais que Magnus et toi vous avez fait la bête à deux dos ce matin ricana Jace

\- Bon d'accord, j'étais avec Magnus gesticula Alec en rougissant

\- Eh ben voilà se moqua Jace

\- Je suis venue te dire que j'organisais une réunion avec le monde obscur gesticula Alec pour le signaler

\- Je sais et je viendrais avec toi pour te servir de traducteur sourit Jace en lui tapotant l'épaule

\- Merci Jace gesticula Alec

Il le prit dans ses bras avant de le laisser aller, le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux en baillant. Il était vraiment fatigué avec les cauchemars qu'il avait sur Clary, plus tard Alec accueillit les représentants du monde obscur. Luke était au restaurant et se préparait pour aller à la réunion, il sortit quand il était sur le point de rentrer dans sa voiture.

\- Bonsoir Luke salua Ollie

\- Ollie, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici demanda Luke

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais des résultats sur la peau que nous avons trouvée et emmenée chez ce sorcier questionna Ollie

\- Non aucune information pour le moment mais je dois y aller car j'ai une réunion de la plus haute importance informa Luke

\- Est-ce que je pourrais venir demanda Ollie

\- Malheureusement non l'endroit où je vais est particulièrement dangereux pour toi objecta Luke en entrant dans son véhicule

Il démarra la voiture et s'en alla, mais ce qui ne savait pas c'est qu'Ollie le suivait avec sa voiture. L'oméga serra la main de Méliorn qui représentait la reine, il vit Hunter entrer dans l'institut avec un air renfrogné.

\- Bienvenu à l'institut gesticula Alec en tendant la main

\- On vous souhaite la bienvenue traduit Jace

\- Ouais, je suis venue parce que je devais voir ce que vous proposer mais spécialement je n'ai rien à faire de vous répliqua Hunter

Jace soupira et lui montra le chemin agacé, Raphaël entra dans l'institut et sourit en voyant Alec. Il le prit dans ses bras,

\- Bonsoir maman, comment vas-tu demanda Raphaël

\- Je vais bien, rassure-toi et toi comment vas-tu. Nous parlerons au sujet des terrestres vidée de leur sang gesticula Alec en souriant avec son fils de cœur

\- D'accord, je t'attends à la réunion sourit Raphaël

Il alla dans la salle de réunion, Jace s'approcha de son frère avec un air malicieux.

\- Si je comprends bien, Raphaël est votre fils à Magnus et toi, ce qui fait que tu es sa mère nargua Jace

\- Oui, il est comme mon fils gesticula Alec sérieux

\- Mais il sait que tu as un service trois pièces rigola Jace

\- Tu es simplement jaloux comme tu n'as pas de fils gesticula Alec d'un regard moqueur

Il se renfrogna devant le sourire narquois d'Alec, son sourire s'élargit encore plus en voyant Magnus entré habillé dans ses tenues habituelles. Il l'accueillit en l'embrassant passionnément, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle avant que Jace leur rappelle la réunion. Ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent,

\- Bien pour certain qui ne savait pas Jace est ici en tant que traducteur malgré que vous connaissiez le langage des signes et de plus je suis muet et non sourd gesticula Alec

\- Je suis ici en tant que traducteur d'Alec pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas le langage des signes et Alec n'est pas sourd mais simplement muet traduit Jace

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pas fait la réunion au lieu de ce muet renfrogna Hunter

\- Hunter articula Magnus en regardant l'Alpha

Il frémit de peur en sentant le regard froid du sorcier, Alec claqua la langue envers son Alpha pour qu'il le laisse se défendre. Raphaël l'avait fusillé du regard avec Luke,

\- Je suis le directeur de l'institut, c'est moi qui vous aie convoqué pour cette réunion et je suis plus apte à mener cette réunion malgré mon handicap gesticula Alec en regardant Hunter

\- Alec est plus apte que moi à faire cette réunion malgré son handicap et de plus il est le directeur de l'institut traduit Jace en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son frère

Le loup-garou tiqua d'irritation avant d'écouter la réunion, Alec expliqua les propositions de l'enclave au sujet du monde obscur. Magnus donna son opinion avec Luke alors que Méliorn était sceptique mais accepta au nom de la reine, Raphaël avait proposé d'autres suggestions dans les propositions de l'enclave. Hunter donna son opinion sous la pression de Magnus,

\- Bien passons, au sujet des meurtres des terrestres, Raphaël as-tu des infos à ce sujet gesticula Alec

\- Oui je me suis renseigné au sujet des meurtres des terrestres, je sais avec certitude que c'est bien un vampire qui a fait ce coup expliqua Raphaël

\- As-tu des pistes le concernant c'est-à-dire son identité questionna Magnus

Le vampire regarda son père de cœur, celui-ci fronça les sourcils devant son regard inquiet. Il savait que celui-ci savait l'identité du vampire,

\- Raphaël gesticula Alec

\- C'est Camille, elle s'est échappée en profitant de la guerre contre Valentin et maintenant elle est à New-York avoua Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Alec regarda avec tristesse son amant au sujet de son ex, Luke proposa de l'aide à Raphaël pour retrouver l'ancienne chef des vampires. L'oméga approuva la décision de Raphaël, il termina la réunion. Magnus se leva et quitta la salle en premier, Alec voulut le rejoindre quand un chasseur vint l'informer de la présence d'une terrestre. Il le suivit jusqu'à la salle d'opération, il regarda sur les écrans et vit Ollie entrain de tourner autour de l'institut pour essayer de rentrer à l'intérieur. Alec claqua la langue en voyant la jeune femme, il fit signe à un chasseur pour qu'il appèle Luke, celui-ci arriva et vit sa coéquipière.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, elle m'a suivie jusqu'ici soupira Luke

\- Tu lui demanderas plus tard parce que là on est obligé de la faire entrer dans l'institut pour ne pas alerter plus de monde gesticula Alec

\- Entendu par contre il faut que tu viennes avec moi pour la seconde vue souffla Luke

Il hocha la tête et suivit l'Alpha dehors, Ollie revient devant l'institut pour chercher son équipier. Elle avait vu celui-ci entrer dans le bâtiment,

\- Ollie appela Luke

\- Luke enfin, je t'ai suivi et je t'ai vu entrer dans cette église désaffecté pendant des heures. Et je te vois sortir comme si de rien n'était expliqua Ollie

\- Je vais vous faire entrer à l'intérieur mais d'abord vous allez faire ce que je vous demande est-ce clair demanda Luke

\- Très clair accepta Ollie

\- Alec demanda Luke

L'oméga les fit entrer dans l'institut, elle vit Alec entrain de tracer une rune dans sa main. Elle se pencha vers Luke,

\- Ce garçon est entrain de se brûler les mains, vous êtes sûr que ça va questionna Ollie

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est la procédure souffla Luke

L'archer lui prit la main ce qui fit qu'elle pouvait voir à travers le mirage, elle resta figée devant les chasseurs entrain de s'affairer chacun de leur côté.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde surpris Ollie

\- C'est mon monde et vous avez mis le pied dedans, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici d'aussitôt expliqua Luke

Isabelle vint les voir et vit la terrestre, elle se tourna vers Alec.

\- Magnus est dans le bureau et nous avons encore une nouvelle victime de ce démon révéla Isabelle

\- Je vois, Clary et toi vous allez sur place pour enquêter gesticula Alec

\- Pourquoi pas Jace questionna Isabelle

\- En ce moment il est vraiment fatigué et de plus il sort de réunion avec moi gesticula Alec

\- D'accord, je me prépare ensuite j'y vais avec Clary déclara Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers Luke en lui faisant signe de la tête au sujet de sa partenaire, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il vit son amant devant la cheminée qui contemplait les flammes d'un air songeur, il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par-derrière. Il se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser,

\- Tu as l'air songeur gesticula Alec

\- J'étais entrain de penser à tout ça soupira Magnus

\- Tu veux l'a capturer de nouveau c'est ça gesticula Alec en le regardant

\- Je ne sais pas, je préfère la voir morte au lieu qu'elle s'approche de moi ou de toi expliqua Magnus en lui caressant son visage

Il pencha la tête et pour apprécier la caresse, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Jace entra dans le bureau sans frapper ce qui les fit se séparer,

\- Désolé de casser l'ambiance encore une fois mais sérieusement les gars, c'est un bureau quand même râla Jace

\- Tu sais blondinet on dit que dans un bureau il y a le bureau, une chaise, un tapis, un canapé, un mur, la porte et la table basse pour faire l'amour donc il n'y a aucune raison qu'on ne fasse pas l'amour ici nargua Magnus ce qui fit rougir Alec

\- Mouais, c'est ça enfin bref Alec je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que je ne pars pas avec Izzy et Clary pour la mission sur le démon à la tête d'hibou questionna Jace en croisant les bras

\- Parce que tu as l'air fatigué et épuisé en même temps, et ne me dis pas que tu dors bien parce que tu as l'air d'un vampire alors qu'eux-mêmes se porteraient mieux que toi gesticula Alec en pointant le doigt vers lui

Le blond soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux en regardant son parabataï,

\- C'est vrai que je ne dors pas vraiment vu que je fais des cauchemars, avoua Jace

Alec vint le rejoindre en le prenant dans ses bras,

\- Ce soir je peux rester dormir avec toi si tu veux gesticula Alec

\- Je ne crois pas que ton sorcier apprécierait que tu découches nargua Jace

\- Si simplement pour dormir, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient commenta Magnus

\- Donc tu es prêt à me laisser Alec dans mon lit ricana Jace

\- Tant que tu n'approches pas d'un millimètre de son corps de rêve renchéri Magnus

\- Mon parabataï rien que pour moi tout seul, nargua Jace

\- C'est bon vous avez fini vous deux gesticula Alec en se renfrognant

\- Sérieusement ne prends pas la peine pour moi, je vais aller me reposer rassura Jace en l'enlaçant par l'épaule

Il hocha la tête en capitulant, ils rentrèrent tous les deux par le portail. Jace se rendit dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit en s'endormant, Lilith regardait la ville et entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Elle se tourna vers son démon, celui-ci s'inclina devant elle.

\- Mon démon, je suis satisfait de ton travail envers moi mais c'est encore loin d'être suffisant pour ramener mon fils à la vie. Va et trouve d'autres personnes vertueuses pour assurer la résurrection de mon fils ordonna Lilith

Il s'inclina et s'en alla, elle se rendit vers son autel. Elle caressa l'autel alors que le corps de Jonathan se reconstituait doucement,

\- Tu seras bientôt de retour mon fils promit Lilith

Magnus à peine le portail franchi qu'il se jeta sur son amant, celui-ci lui attrapa la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre en se déshabillant mutuellement, Magnus embrassa son cou après avoir enlevé son collier. Il descendit ses lèvres vers son torse en mordillant ses tétons avant d'aller vers le sud, il prit son membre en bouche en renflouant sa gorge d'un reflexe de renvoi. Alec haleta de plaisir en agrippant le coussin et le drap, le sorcier se retira et vint ronronner devant l'intimité d'Alec qui coulait de son nectar. Il fondit devant le miel et le dégusta en grondant, l'odeur le rendait fou. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur pour s'abreuver encore plus, il se retira doucement avant de venir l'embrasser, l'oméga ouvrit ses jambes et le serra à sa taille pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer ce qu'il fit. Il poussa un râle profond en sentant encore l'étroitesse de son amant, il bougea à l'intérieur ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Il donna des coups avant de voir les yeux révulsés de l'archer avec la bouche grande ouverte, il ondula ses hanches de nouveau au même endroit et le fit haleter en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il comprit qu'il venait de trouver la prostate de son amant, il continua de toucher à cet endroit avant de se faire basculer sur le dos pour qu'Alec le chevauche. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en grand en sentant son amant le chevaucher, il l'avait déjà monté durant ses chaleurs. Il lui tint les hanches et le laissa bouger à sa guise, il bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite avant de jouir sur lui. Magnus continua en sentant son nœud grossir de plus en plus avant de pousser un râle de jouissance, Alec s'effondra sur lui essoufflé en attendant que le nœud se défasse. Après que le nœud se soit défait Alec se bascula en se mettant sur le dos pour le regarder,

\- Je t'aime gesticula Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour confia Magnus en l'embrassant

Quelques jours plus tard ils avaient été invités chez un sorcier qui était le rival de Magnus, celui-ci l'avait invité pour le défier de sa notoriété malgré que Magnus soit l'Alpha dominant du monde obscur et le prince héritier d'Edom. Tous les sorciers le respectaient par rapport à son titre de prince et d'Alpha, ils arrivèrent dans la soirée. Tous les sorciers les regardaient avant d'incliner de la tête devant Magnus,

\- Eh bien nous y sommes dévoila Magnus

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira pour moi gesticula Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde ici sait que tu es mon oméga et aussi la future princesse d'Edom en plus d'être le directeur de l'institut déclara Magnus

Il sourit et le prit par la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Magnus croisa son rival ce qui le mit en rogne, il était sur le point de l'éviter quand celui-ci le repéra

\- MAGNUS BANE cria le sorcier

Il fit un sourire crispé avant de s'avancer vers lui avec Alec,

\- Lorenzo Rey, je suis content de vous voir en forme salua Magnus

\- Moi de même, mon cher Magnus, alors toujours au poste de grand sorcier de Brooklyn demanda Lorenzo en leur donnant un verre

\- Bien sûr que je suis toujours en charge de ce poste et aussi d'être l'Alpha dominant sourit Magnus

\- C'est bien je suppose que vous êtes Alec Lightwood, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi déclara Lorenzo

\- Je suis ravi,on m'a parlé aussi de vous gesticula Alec

\- Bien sûr je sais le langage des signes et je sais aussi pour votre seconde nature sourit Lorenzo en faisant un sourire charmeur à l'oméga

Magnus se mit légèrement devant Alec pour être en face de son rival, celui-ci comprit le message et alla s'occuper de ses invités.

\- Quel sorcier bizarre gesticula Alec

\- Lorenzo a toujours voulu ma place de grand sorcier et d'Alpha dominant du monde obscur mais il ne pouvait pas me défier en face parce qu'il sait que j'ai plus de pouvoir que lui et qu'en même temps que je pourrai l'envoyer à Edom expliqua Magnus

\- Et le conseil des sorciers gesticula Alec

\- Justement le conseil des sorciers préfère se ranger de mon côté au lieu du sien, il attend juste que je fasse une incartade pour qu'ils me bannissent de ce monde répondit Magnus en fusillant Lorenzo du regard

Alec frotta le dos de son Alpha et vit un mouvement derrière une table, Magnus continua de déblatérer sur son rival.

\- Mais quel enfoiré…stoppa Magnus

\- Langage gesticula Alec rapidement

\- ALEC cria Madzie en venant vers eux

L'oméga confia son verre à son petit ami avant de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras et la faire tourner dans tous les sens, celle-ci riait aux éclats ce qui attira l'attention de beaucoup de monde. Ils étaient fascinés de voir un chasseur d'ombre entrain de jouer avec un enfant sorcier sans être pris de dégoût, Catarina s'approcha d'eux avec un verre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as invité Alec à la soirée de Lorenzo nargua Catarina

\- Je l'ai invité parce qu'il est mon petit ami sourit Magnus

Ils observèrent Alec et Madzie entrain de jouer aux jeux de main, Magnus sentit des vibrations avant de regarder son verre.

\- Un problème avec ton verre demanda Catarina

La terre se mit à trembler violemment, certains sorciers commencèrent à perdre le contrôle de leurs magies. L'un d'eux fit un portail mais sa magie le tua, il se dirigea vers Alec qui protégea Madzie en la mettant derrière lui. Magnus arrêta la magie en utilisant ses pouvoirs en révélant ses yeux de chat, tous virent sa marque de sorcier. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Alec qui protégeait toujours la petite fille, il sentit des vagues de magie purement démoniaque très ancienne. Il l'examina aussi en prenant un échantillon,

\- C'est une magie très ancienne purement démoniaque remarqua Magnus

\- Ça doit être ton père, il est venu sur terre. Vous voyez Magnus Bane ne mérite pas son poste de grand sorcier et encore moins d'être l'Alpha du monde obscur accusa Lorenzo

Alec allait s'en prendre au sorcier quand Magnus lui fit signe qu'il s'en occupait, il se tourna vers son amie

\- Catarina, fais sortir Alec et Madzie d'ici demanda Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Catarina

Elle fit un portail vers le loft Magnus, ils s'en allèrent en laissant le sorcier se confronter à son rival. Il se tourna vers Lorenzo avec ses yeux de chat,

\- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi est-ce que je suis l'Alpha du monde obscur alors voici la raison dévoila Magnus en faisant éclater son aura magie

Sa magie exerça une pression énorme sur tous les sorciers présents, Lorenzo étant plus proche eut du mal à respirer devant la pression.

\- Ce n'est qu'un quart de ma puissance, car je peux vous montrer le vrai pouvoir d'un prince des enfers déclara Magnus d'un ton froid

Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui un par un en se soumettant à leur prince, Magnus regarda froidement Lorenzo.

\- Avises-toi de me menacer à nouveau menaça Magnus en faisant un portail

Il se rendit sur le toit de son immeuble, il respira l'air ce qui le fit se calmer doucement. Il souffla avant de descendre doucement par l'escalier, il vit Alec qui l'attendait sur le canapé. Celui-ci le vit arriver et se jeta dans ses bras,

\- Désolé de t'avoir laissé mais je voulais mettre les points sur les i avec Lorenzo expliqua Magnus

\- Je comprends mais est-ce que tu sais d'où vient cette magie démoniaque gesticula Alec

\- Non mais je pense qu'une conversation avec mon père s'impose grimaça Magnus

Il ria doucement devant sa grimace, il vint l'embrasser dans le cou. Ils allèrent se coucher épuisés par la soirée, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en se sentant seul dans le lit. Il se leva et prit sa douche avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour voir son amant entrain de faire le petit déjeuner, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Coucou, mon chéri, je t'ai fais un petit déjeuner avant que tu partes dans ce sordide endroit que tu appelles institut nargua Magnus

\- Je te rappelle que c'est mon lieu de travail gesticula Alec amusé

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit joyeux car je ne suis pas là pour l'égailler se vanta Magnus

Il lui bécota un baiser tendrement,

\- C'est vrai que tu égayes mes journées et mes nuits gesticula Alec

\- Surtout la nuit gloussa Magnus

Il rougit ce qui fit sourire son sorcier, celui-ci se pencha en claquant des doigts pour éteindre le feu et l'embrasser. Alec caressa son torse en lui retirant son peignoir, celui-ci le prit et l'emmena dans la chambre pour lui faire l'amour.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le plan de Camille et le retour d'Aldertree. Bisous glacées.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: La mise au point entre Lorenzo et Magnus est loin d'être terminé, peut-être connexion entre les deux**

 **Nono 009: Ils ne supportent pas que ils les dépassent enfin bref ravi que tu adore le lien entre Raphaël et Alec**

 **HelateWitchs1: Tu es loin du compte avec elle niark niark**

 **Lavigne 126: Oh mon fantôme préférée je te déconseille de lire le prochain chapitre si tu veux être ressusciter XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 23**_

Alec s'entraînait au tir à l'arc, il visait sa cible avant de tirer. Il sentait un regard sur lui, il sourit en comprenant à qui il était. Magnus regarda son petit ami entrain de s'entraîner, il soupira heureux en regardant les fesses de l'archer qui était dans un pantalon en cuir. Il se mordit les lèvres devant la marchandise, il sourit niaisement en se rappelant de leurs ébats de la veille. Il sourit encore plus quand ils avaient utilisé la rune d'endurance et de la flexibilité, ils avaient fait l'amour dans des positions qui auraient fait pâlir de jalousie les inventeurs du Kâma-Sûtra. Perdu dans ses pensées libidineuses sur les fesses de son amant, celui-ci avait terminé son entraînement et venait de ranger son arc et ses flèches. Il vint vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, l'Alpha se réveilla de sa torpeur et le fit se rapprocher de lui. L'oméga sourit légèrement avant de lui faire un croche pied doucement pour le faire tomber, il s'assit à califourchon sur lui en l'embrassant de nouveau. Le sorcier mit ses mains sur ses fesses en tripotant ses globes de chairs qu'il aimait tant, l'oméga commença à soupirer d'aise devant le tripotage de son postérieur. Il savait que son amant faisait une fixette dessus avec sa ceinture d'Apollon, il vint l'embrasser dans le cou en lui faisant un suçon. Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir sous les lèvres d'Alec, celui-ci glissa sa main sous sa chemise. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils levèrent la tête pour voir Jace appuyé contre la porte de la salle de l'entraînement.

\- Je voulais venir voir si mon parabataï voulait s'entraîner mais je vois qu'il s'entraîne sur un autre type d'entraînement nargua Jace

\- Crois-moi blondinet mais ton frère n'a pas besoin d'entraînement pour ça, je dirais même qu'il est assez compétent là-dessus ricana Magnus

\- A défaut sorcier, tu me le passe pour voir s'il est vraiment compétent demanda Jace en chaloupant ses hanches fortement

\- Désolé le peroxyder mais je suis un sorcier très possessif et Alexander est à moi déclara Magnus

\- Vraiment dommage, je vais mourir bête ricana Jace

Les deux rigolèrent sous le rougissement d'Alec,

\- Jace, dégage maintenant gesticula Alec

\- Non refusa Jace

\- Tu sais que tu es un connard égoïste gesticula Alec

\- Tu le me dis assez souvent mais tu me pardonnes toujours parce que je suis ton parabataï d'amour minauda Jace

\- Je demande le divorce gesticula Alec

\- Ouais pour être parabataï de Magnus, mais tu sais que les parabataï ne couchent pas ensemble donc tu es coincé avec moi rigola Jace

Il secoua la tête en souriant, ils se relevèrent de leur position. Isabelle entra dans la salle avec un sourire,

\- Dites si vous avez l'intention de vous envoyer en l'air, ce n'est pas l'endroit approprié ricana Isabelle

\- Ce n'est pas vrai gesticula Alec en soupirant

Ils rigolèrent à son insu, un message de feu vint apparaître pour Magnus. Celui-ci le lit en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Un problème gesticula Alec

\- Non, c'est le conseil des sorciers qui me demande au labyrinthe en spirale expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord gesticula Alec

\- Je reviens vite sourit Magnus

Il se pencha vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres et fit un portail pour y aller, Alec regarda son amant partir via le portail. Il avait fait en sorte que Magnus puisse venir à sa guise sans être obligé de passe par l'entrée, Jace vint près de lui et mit une main sur son épaule pour le consoler,

\- Allez ce soir nous allons sortir pour te remonter le moral comme ton sorcier sera absent pour le moment proposa Jace

\- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir en plus j'ai du travail à faire gesticula Alec

\- Ton travail attendra demain allez quoi, ça fait un bail que nous nous sommes pas sortir tous ensemble supplia Isabelle

Il soupira devant la supplication de sa sœur, il hocha la tête en acceptant de sortir avec eux. Elle cria de joie en sautant dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant sur la joue,

\- C'est bon gesticula Alec

\- Je t'adore grand frère sourit Isabelle

Il leva les yeux et se dirigea vers son bureau, il fit son travail avant d'aller prendre sa douche pour se préparer pour la soirée. Il sortit avec une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches, sa sœur entra dans sa chambre et alla directement devant son armoire. Il claqua la langue ce qui le fit retourner vers lui,

\- Je cherche des vêtements potable pour toi pour cette soirée parce que te connaissant ce sera une véritable catastrophe de mode accusa Isabelle

\- Et alors, un sweat et un pantalon auraient amplement suffi tu sais gesticula Alec

\- Quelle horreur et dire que tu sors avec un dieu de la mode s'exclama Isabelle en fouillant son armoire

Elle jeta une partie de ses vêtements sur son lit, elle fouilla encore une fois avant de sortir un débardeur en cuir et le prit et fouilla de nouveau avant de tomber sur un pantalon assez serré.

\- Tiens mets ça pour ce soir proposa Izzy

Il soupira et prit les vêtements, il alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Quand il ressortit la jeune femme était satisfaite du résultat, elle vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux qui étaient humides par sa douche précédente. Elle recula en réfléchissant à ce qu'il manquait à la tenue de son frère, elle claqua des doigts.

\- J'ai trouvé ce qui te manque pour finaliser ta tenue sourit Isabelle

Il haussa un sourcil devant sa sœur qui sortit de sa chambre et revint avec une trousse de maquillage, elle prit un crayon noir. Il secoua la tête de dénégation en regardant sa sœur, mais celle-ci le regarda avec un regard qui ne laissait pas place à la protestation. Il soupira et se laissa mettre du Khôl sur les yeux, elle recula en souriant de fierté en voyant le look de son frère.

\- Là tu es super complimenta Isabelle

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça tu le sais gesticula Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Voyons ce que pense Magnus sourit Isabelle en prenant une photo sur son portable pour l'envoyer au sorcier

Elle reçut un message de sa part ce qui la fit éclater de rire, elle lui montra le message. Jace entra dans la pièce en entendant la jeune femme et vit Alec rougir,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Jace

\- Lis gloussa Isabelle en lui passant son téléphone

\- Ton frère est tellement baisable dans cette tenue que j'ai la gaule maintenant,essaye de lui faire garder jusqu'à mon retour lu Jace

Il éclata de rire en lisant le message, il tapota l'épaule de l'oméga.

\- Graves-toi une rune d'endurance et de Irazte quand il sera de retour conseilla Jace avec un sourire malicieux

\- Je vous hais gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Non, tu nous aimes objecta Izzy en l'embrassant sur la joue

Jace leur proposa de partir, Isabelle partit dans sa chambre pour se changer avant de revenir dans le hall habillé d'une robe moulant rouge avec un profond décolleté avec des cuissards avec des talons de quinze centimètres. Clary les accompagnait avec Simon ce qui fit rouler des yeux Alec, ils se rendirent tous au Pandémonium. Ils allèrent dans un carré pas trop voyant et discrets, l'oméga s'ennuyait à mourir durant la soirée. Jace et Clary à peine arrivé avaient disparu et d'après les émotions qu'il ressentait ce n'est pas pour parler, Isabelle l'avait abandonné aussi en se trouvant quelqu'un pour passer la soirée et Simon avait retrouvé Maia. Il se leva de la table pour aller au bar pour commander une boisson pour lui, il soupira longuement.

\- Un problème demanda le barman

\- Non rien, je suis juste épuisé gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de lui donner la boisson, il commença à boire sa boisson quand un homme s'approcha de lui.

\- Salut salua l'homme

Alec prit son téléphone et le fit montrer à l'homme, celui-ci lut le message au sujet de l'handicap de l'oméga.

\- Oh je comprends mais tu peux écouter non demanda l'homme

Il hocha la tête et termina sa boisson en décidant de rentrer,

\- Barman un verre pour moi et un autre verre pour cette merveille demanda l'homme

\- Non ça ira pour moi, je vais rentrer de toute façon écrivit Alec

\- Mais non, la fête ne fait que commencer allez reste proposa l'homme

Il réfléchit du fait qu'il allait rentrer en s'ennuyant dans l'appartement de son amant, il soupira intérieurement et se rassit de nouveau.

\- D'accord, je reste prendre un verre écrivit Alec en souriant

\- Alors tu t'appelles comment demanda l'homme

\- Je m'appelle Alec et toi écrivis Alec

\- Je m'appelle Greg, ravie de te rencontrer alors ce soir tu es venu avec qui questionna Greg

\- Je suis venu avec ma fratrie mais qui m'ont abandonné lâchement écrivit Alec

\- Je vois et bien moi je te tiendrais compagnie si tu veux sourit Greg

Il sourit et hocha la tête, ils discutèrent ensemble enfin écrire pour Alec. Celui-ci apprit que le jeune homme était un vampire venant d'Oregon qui venait de s'installer, il était un nouveau membre du clan de Raphaël. Il termina son verre en se resservant un autre,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois une boisson sans alcool vaux mieux se lâcher ce soir proposa Greg

\- Je ne peux pas boire de l'alcool comme je prends des suppresseurs écrivit Alec

\- Des suppresseurs, ça veut dire que tu es un oméga conclu Greg

\- C'est exact, c'est pour ça que je ne bois que des boissons sans alcool écrivit Alec

\- Oh eh bien c'est sympa, je suis un Alpha sourit Greg

L'oméga se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise devant le sourire du vampire, il but son verre avant de se lever.

\- J'ai été ravi de t'avoir rencontré mais il faut que je rentre à l'institut écrivit Alec

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester encore proposa Greg

\- Non ça ira écrivit Alec

Il s'en alla en se frayant un chemin entre les invités sur la piste de danse, il sortit de la boîte en respirant l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Magnus quand il fut tiré dans une ruelle sombre, il se débattit en attaquant son adversaire mais celui-ci exerçait une force supérieure à la sienne. Il se sentit plaqué contre le mur ce qui le fit haleter de douleur en se cognant la tête contre la pierre, il ressentit une vive douleur à sa tête et un liquide chaud derrière sa tête. Il essaya de repousser son agresseur malgré sa tête qui vacillait, il vit à la faible lueur du lampadaire le visage de Greg.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un oméga dans ton genre, je t'avais remarqué depuis un moment dans la boîte. Maintenant je vais prendre mon pied comme jamais avec toi avant de boire ton sang mais ne t'en fais pas je ne tuerais pas, je n'ai pas envie de voir l'enclave me condamner quoique pour un chasseur oméga ce n'est rien pour eux ricana Greg

Il essaya de se débattre mais sa tête lui faisait mal avec sa blessure à la tête, le vampire se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il le repoussa assez faiblement pour vomir sur le côté ce qui fit grimacer le vampire qui recula,

\- Si tu vomis ainsi c'est que tu es marqué comprit Greg

Alec essuya sa bouche et commença à avoir un vertige quand il fut retourné et son collier arraché,

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu appartient à un Alpha mais tant pis, je te prendrais quand même ricana Greg en tirant sur son pantalon

Il sentit la bile remonter en sentant les mains du vampire sur lui, celui-ci passa sa langue sur la blessure d'Alec pour lécher son sang.

\- C'est qui est bien c'est que tu ne peux pas crier à l'aide comme tu es muet se moqua Greg

Il serra les dents en se débattant mais sa tête tournait de plus en plus à cause de ses nausées envers le vampire, il entendit un faible bruit. Il voyait flou,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais demanda une voix familière

Le vampire tourna la tête vers la source de la voix et se figea devant la personne, il ricana nerveusement.

\- Disons que j'ai trouvé cet oméga et je vais juste le prendre révéla Greg

\- D'après son état il est marqué non déduit la voix

\- Ouais mais ce n'est qu'un détail ricana Greg

\- Mais pas pour moi objecta la voix en s'approchant

Alec entendit un claquement de doigt des bruits silencieux avant de tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un, il reconnut l'odeur familière avant de s'évanouir. Plus tard il se réveilla en mettant la main sur sa tête, il grimaça avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il trouva une touffe de cheveux noirs,

\- Dios, tu es réveillé demanda une voix

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand en voyant son fils de cœur devant lui, il tourna la tête pour voir qu'il était dans la chambre de Magnus dans l'appartement. Il regarda le vampire,

\- Je t'ai emmené ici parce que tu sentais le sang à plein nez alors je ne voulais pas incommoder mon clan expliqua Raphaël

\- Greg gesticula Alec fébrilement

\- Il est dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel Dumort, j'attends padre pour lui donner sa leçon et j'ai en profité pour crier sur ta fratrie pour leur insouciance de t'avoir laissé seul raconta Raphaël

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé gesticula Alec d'un regard de remerciement

\- Ce n'est rien, je ferai tout pour toi maman sourit Raphaël

Il bailla doucement avant que Raphaël se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser sur la joue comme un fils ferait avec sa mère,

\- Endors-toi maman, je garde un œil sur toi rassura Raphaël

Il s'endormit sous le regard de son fils de cœur, le lendemain il se réveilla en sentant une chaleur près de lui. Il se blottit contre la chaleur en soupirant d'aise, il ouvrit les yeux avant de voir le visage de son amant devant lui. Il sourit et se leva pour l'embrasser tendrement, il sentit ses lèvres remuer contre les siennes. Il recula doucement et le vit se réveiller, il le fit basculer sur le lit en le surplombant. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou avant de lui faire l'amour, après avoir fait l'amour Alec avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant. Il soupira d'aise,

\- Tu es rentré quand gesticula Alec

\- Au beau milieu de la nuit et puis j'ai trouvé Raphaël assis dans le salon avant qu'il me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé raconta Magnus en le racontant

\- Je suis désolé gesticula Alec en faisant un regard désolé

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon amour, ce connard savait que tu étais un oméga marqué mais il te voulait quand même en plus je dois rappeler au monde obscur encore une fois que tu es à moi seulement à moi déclara Magnus en l'embrassant

Il le serra dans ses bras en se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de son Alpha, plus tard il se diriger vers l'institut. Il sentit qu'on le suivait, il regarda derrière lui avant de continuer sa route. Il bifurqua dans une ruelle vide avant de regarder qui était la personne qui le suivait, il vit Camille au loin qui était entrain de le suivre. Il jura intérieurement, il sortit de sa cachette. Il se dirigea dans un endroit très sombre pour l'attendre, celle-ci vint le voir.

\- Tu as remarqué que je te suivais conclu Camille

Il sortit son téléphone pour écrire,

\- Pas besoin d'écrire vu que je peux comprendre le langage des signes objecta Camille

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux gesticula Alec d'un regard froidement

\- Je voulais te parler de Magnus et de son passé que tu ne sais pas encore sourit Camille

\- A quel sujet gesticula Alec

\- Savais-tu qu'il est le prince héritier d'Edom car dans le passé il a vécu avec son père qui est un démon supérieur c'est-à-dire le roi d'Edom lâcha Camille

\- Je connais tout ça, tu ne m'apprends rien le concernant gesticula Alec avec un rictus d'agacement sur le visage

\- Il a dû te parler aussi de ses anciennes conquêtes non demanda Camille

Il fit un rictus en la regardant, il défit le collier que Raphaël avait pu récupérer et que Magnus avait réparé. Il se tourna à demi pour lui montrer la marque sur sa nuque,

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qu'est-ce que c'est n'est-ce pas gesticula Alec avec un sourire moqueur

\- Il t'a marqué souffla Camille

\- En effet alors maintenant je suis le seul dans son lit et aussi la future princesse d'Edom gesticula Alec

\- C'est moi qui devais devenir la princesse d'Edom, pas un vulgaire oméga dans ton genre, cracha Camille en montrant les crocs

\- Tu fais un pas de plus, et tu vas prendre des couleurs avec le soleil gesticula Alec

Elle regarda l'astre brillant de l'autre côté, elle serra les dents en le regardant avant de partir vivement. Il envoya un message à Raphaël et Magnus avant de reprendre son chemin vers l'institut, Camille retourna vers l'endroit où elle logeait. Elle fracassa tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur son passage,

\- Cette espèce de connard, osez me défier moi une Alpha qui pourrait le réduire en charpie cria Camille en renversant ses affaires parterre

Elle serra les poings très forts en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire, elle sourit.

\- On va voir si cet oméga de mes deux, va supporter ce que je lui réserve ricana Camille

Elle disparut de chez elle, deux vampires sortirent de l'ombre. Raphaël avait les mains dans les poches en serrant la mâchoire,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chef questionna une jeune femme asiatique qui l'accompagnait

\- Pour le moment voyons ce qu'elle va faire contre ma mère ensuite nous lui tomberons dessus expliqua Raphaël qui sortit son téléphone en lisant le message provenant d'Alec

Le directeur arriva dans l'institut avant de se faire plaquer par deux tornades dont une était blond et l'autre brune, il cligna des yeux.

\- Pardonne-nous Alec, on a été des connards égoïstes s'excusa Jace

\- Oui, nous aurions dû rester avec toi pour te protéger renchérit Isabelle

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, je sais que vous vouliez décompresser un peu, je ne suis pas fâché par contre éviter Magnus et Raphaël pendant un moment parce qu'ils sont furieux actuellement gesticula Alec

\- Message reçu mais la prochaine fois on restera avec toi promit Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

Il la serra dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers son bureau, il commença son travail en ne sachant pas quoi faire avec ses meurtres causés par le démon hibou qu'il cherchait. Pendant ce temps Lilith regarda encore ses disciples entrain de se faire vider de leur sang pour la résurrection de son fils, le démon hibou entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant elle. Elle descendit de l'estrade pour le rejoindre, celui-ci se remit debout en croisant les bras derrière lui.

\- Je veux que tu ailles me retrouver Clarissa Fairchirld, car m'est indispensable pour faire revenir Jonathan à la vie ordonna Lilith en tournant autour de lui

Il s'inclina avant de partir, Jace se réveilla encore une fois en sursaut. Il s'allongea de nouveau dans le lit, il avait l'impression de devenir fou avec ses cauchemards.

\- Tu es loin du compte mon frère ricana Jonathan

Il prit son épée pour le frapper avant de comprendre que c'était une illusion, il passa une main sur son visage en sueur. Il laissa son épée par terre avant de sortir de sa chambre, il alla toquer à la porte du bureau d'Alec. Il le vit travailler sur ses documents,

\- Je croyais que tu aurais fini et que tu serais rentré chez Magnus remarqua Jace

\- Magnus a une réunion avec Raphaël, qu'est-ce que tu as gesticula Alec

\- Rien d'autre que des petites insomnies, le rassura Jace en souriant

\- Ça tombe bien, je vais venir dormir avec toi comme quand on était gosse gesticula Alec en se levant

\- Ne te dérange pas pour moi refusa Jace

Son parabataï le prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'ils aillent dormir, ils se couchèrent côte à côte.

\- T'es sûr que Magnus ne va pas me transformer en canard parce que je suis avec toi dans le lit demanda Jace

\- Jace, Magnus dit ça pour te faire peur mais rassures-toi il comprendra et aussi tu ne vas pas bien depuis quelque temps gesticula Alec

\- D'accord soupira Jace

Il s'endormit paisiblement en sentant l'odeur de son parabataï, celui-ci envoya un message à son petit ami avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain Jace se réveilla dans la même position que la veille, il vit Alec toujours endormi. Il se retourna pour se lever et tomba nez à nez avec Magnus, il sursauta en criant avant que le sorcier lui coupe la parole en mettant la main sur sa bouche.

\- Tu veux le réveiller gronda Magnus

\- Désolé mais te voir comme ça aussi près, c'est flippant grimaça Jace

\- C'est toi qui es flippant, bon va te doucher ou autres parce que tu as une haleine qui empeste comme des démons des égouts grimaça Magnus

\- Eh j'ai une bonne haleine râla Jace

\- C'est ça, c'est ça ironisa Magnus

Le blond roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain de son frère, le sorcier en profita pour se glisser près de son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux, il se réveilla doucement avant de voir Magnus devant lui.

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil salua Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Bonjour, Jace est levé gesticula Alec

\- Oui, il est entrain de virer le putois qu'il a dans sa bouche se moqua Magnus

\- J'ENTENDS ENFOIRE DE SORCIER cria Jace depuis la salle de bain

Magnus riait encore plus ce qui fit soupirer Alec, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant d'être interrompu par Jace.

\- Ton visage est plus reposé gesticula Alec en voyant le visage moins cerné de Jace

\- Oh parce que tu m'as servie de doudou et d'ailleurs c'était une sacrée nuit en tout cas nargua Jace

Magnus et Alec firent un doigt d'honneur synchro, il ricana doucement. Isabelle entra dans la chambre avec Clary,

\- Ah vous êtes là, on vous cherchait partout déclara Isabelle

\- Jace a passé la nuit avec moi gesticula Alec

\- Oh donc vous avez mis encore une fois le couvert entre vous pour éviter le divorce se moqua Isabelle

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il y a eu, je désire toujours le divorce gesticula Alec d'un sourire narquois

\- Quoi, après la nuit torride que nous avons passées s'indigna Jace faussement

\- Sache Blondinet que si Alexander veut divorcer de toi c'est que tu t'y prends comme un manche se moqua Magnus

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu es meilleur que moi au lit demanda Jace en croisant les bras

\- Si je te dis que j'arrive à faire jouir ton frère plusieurs fois d'affilée se vanta Magnus

Alec rougit tellement que Clary se demanda si l'oméga n'allait pas se mettre à fumer par les oreilles, Isabelle éclata de rire alors que Clary arborait un sourire narquois. Jace avait un visage choqué, il resta sous le choc jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Alec retourna dans son bureau pour continuer son boulot après avoir salué son amant qui repartait chez lui pour voir ses clients, il lisait un rapport quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il tourna la tête pour voir Aldertree avec un autre chasseur qui l'accompagnait,

\- Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à New-York gesticula Alec dont le chasseur traduit

\- Je suis venue ici sur ordre de l'enclave, d'ailleurs ça concerne votre compagnon Magnus Bane car l'enclave a capturé de nouveau Camille Belcourt qui réclame de le voir seulement lui expliqua Aldertree

\- Très bien, je le contacterai au sujet de Camille, autre chose gesticula Alec

\- Non, je partirai avec Magnus Bane à Idris et sur ce je vais me rendre dans la salle des opérations déclara Aldertree

Alec soupira longuement pour se calmer après avoir vu l'ancien émissaire de l'enclave, il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les retours des chaleurs d'Alec et l'identité du démon hibou. Bisous glacées.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HelateWitch1 C'est encore loin de terminer pour Alec, encore des piques gênantes dans ce chapitre. Même moi j'ai été en train de marrer en pensant à la scène XD. Pour Raphaël pas touche à sa maman XD**

 **Maia 0067 Encore des emmerdes dans ce chapitre avec Camille sinon le calme plat à part Lilith**

 **Alec Barton: Ouais mais tes review me manquent alors tu laisse Voldemort "choque de tout le monde devant le nom de celui ne faut pas dire le nom" quoi moi je m'en fous j'ai un nez et des cheveux enfin bref tu as intêret de mettre un review pour ce chapitre.**

 **Lavigne 126: Tu vas mourir dans ce chapitre te pour la bague bientôt ne t'en fais pas**

 **Nono 0109: Ravie que ça t'a plu le chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 24**_

Isabelle regarda le duel entre Jace et Alec, elle adorait les regarder entrain de s'entraîner. Malgré qu'elle est refusée d'avoir un parabataï, elle avait toujours respecté celui de ses deux frères. Alec évita un coup de Jace avant de lui donner un coup de pied retourné, le blond encaissa le coup avant de reculer pour revenir dans une position de défense. L'oméga revint à la charge et lui donna un coup de bâton, celui-ci esquiva son attaque avant de lui donner un coup qu'il para. L'archer sourit avant de toucher le flanc de son frère, celui-ci recula en riant. Ils se remirent en position avant de continuer à se battre, depuis l'arrivée d'Aldertree tout l'institut était tendu. Alec avait parlé de la requête de Camille auprès de son amant, celui-ci voulait éviter la confrontation avec son ex-petite amie en sachant qu'elle allait le manipuler, Raphaël avait trouvé drôle de la capture de la blonde vu qu'il l'avait pisté pendant des jours. Il en avait parlé avec ses parents de cœur, le sorcier était sceptique avant de comprendre que Camille avait fait exprès de se faire capturer pour avoir une entrevue avec lui. Il soupira et pesta contre elle pendant un bon moment avant que le directeur vienne lui remonter le moral, il avait parlé avec Aldertree de son acceptation pour cet entrevue. Le noiraud avait proposé de venir avec lui à Idris ce qu'il avait accepté, l'oméga avait mis sa famille au courant de son séjour à Idris pour voir Camille. Isabelle s'était mis d'accord pour remplacer son frère en attendant au poste de directeur de l'institut ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup plus à Aldertree qui voulait le poste encore une fois, le duel se termina sous une prise de catch qui fut remportée par Alec.

\- C'est rare que tu réussisses à me battre sourit Jace

\- Je sais mais je suis en pleine forme aujourd'hui et puis tu laisses trop d'ouverture alors que tu ne le fais que rarement gesticula Alec en le pointant

\- Disons que j'étais entrain de penser à autre chose en ce moment mais la prochaine fois prépares-toi à ta raclée de ta vie nargua Jace

Il rigola avant de tapoter sur l'épaule de Jace, ils se dirigèrent vers Isabelle qui proposa à Jace de l'affronter. Ils allèrent au milieu avant de commencer à se battre, Clary vint les voir avec Simon.

\- Izzy se débrouilles très bien remarqua Simon

\- Elle s'est toujours s'entraîner avec nous, nous l'a ménagions pas comme elle nous l'avait demandé gesticula Alec

Récemment Clary avait appris le langage des signes grâce à Jace pour qu'elle puisse comprendre Alec, celui-ci était heureux d'apprendre que la rousse voulait le comprendre. Seul Simon avait encore un peu de difficulté pour comprendre le langage des signes, ils regardèrent le match entre Isabelle et Jace. Clary grimaça quand Jace donna un coup assez violent à la jeune femme,

\- J'ai mal pour elle grimaça Clary

\- Comme je le disais, ne t'en fais pas pour elle vu qu'elle est habituée à recevoir des coups bien plus violents que ça gesticula Alec en souriant

Elle hocha la tête, le match se termina sur la victoire de Jace. Il aida Izzy à se relever, ils s'enlacèrent avant de venir vers eux.

\- Tu es très impressionnante Izzy complimenta Clary

\- Merci et je t'ai promis de t'apprendre à combattre avec des talons de quinze centimètres souri Isabelle

La rousse grimaça, un chasseur vint dans la salle d'entraînement pour les informer sur une activité démoniaque. Ils allèrent chercher leurs armes avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où il y avait des démons, ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le démon. Alec tira ses flèches sur le démon pendant que Jace et Isabelle essayaient de le tuer avec leurs armes fétiches, Clary utilisa sa rune de lumière pour brûler le démon alors que Simon faisait perdre ses sens au démon. Après avoir expédié le démon en enfer ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux quand il sentit la chaleur monter en lui. Il haleta doucement avec les joues rouges, plus il marchait plus il avait de la difficulté de penser à autre chose. Isabelle se retourna vers son frère en le voyant les joues rouges et en nage,

\- Jace, Alec est en chaleur compris Isabelle

\- Par l'ange lâcha Jace en le prenant dans ses bras

Isabelle vint près de lui en le soutenant, celui-ci s'agrippa à sa sœur.

\- Il faut qu'on l'emmène à Magnus proposa Jace

Il secoua la tête de dénégation et Jace compris,

\- On t'emmène à l'appartement décréta Isabelle

Il haleta en la tenant encore plus, Jace vint le prendre dans ses bras et se ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'appartement. Il le déposa dans la douche avant de laisser avec Isabelle, celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et actionna la douche. Jace retourna dans le salon vide et s'assit parterre, Clary vint près de lui pour lui frotter son bras. Simon regarda l'appartement,

\- C'est à qui l'appartement demanda Simon

\- C'est à nous, nous l'avons payé pour les chaleurs d'Alec répondit Jace les yeux dans les vagues

\- Oh je vois souffla Simon

Izzy et Alec retournèrent dans le salon trempé et ils étaient entrain de se sécher par la rune de chaleur, le blond se leva et alla prendre son parabataï. Il se calma sous l'odeur de son frère,

\- On peut rentrer maintenant demanda Jace

Il hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Alec était partis se coucher encore vaseux à cause du produit. Izzy vint le voir et mit une couverture sur lui, elle vit le téléphone de son frère qui vibrait sous un message. Elle répondit à sa place, un portail vint s'ouvrir immédiatement et Magnus sortit pour se précipité sur Alec.

\- Ne le réveille pas, il est encore vaseux par le produit que je lui ai injecté chuchota Isabelle pour ne pas réveiller son frère

\- Je comprends mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas appelé pour ça questionna Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

\- Je ne sais pas Magnus, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas te déranger avec tes clients supposa Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Je te laisse signala Izzy

Il hocha la tête et regarda la sœur de son amant partir, il s'allongea dans le lit d'Alec en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Il entendit un rire moqueur,

\- Ça fait un bail que tu ne t'es pas manifesté remarqua Magnus

\- J'avais d'autres choses à faire mais je t'observe de temps en temps surtout que je suis heureux que tu es marqué ton oméga gloussa Asmodée

Il sourit en regardant la marque d'Alec sur sa nuque,

\- Maintenant il ne reste plus que la bague à lui donner et enfin Edom aura sa princesse ricana Asmodée

\- Je suppose que tu aies commencé à préparer les préparatifs pensa Magnus

\- Tu me connais dès que tu lui auras passé la bague au doigt, les préparatifs commenceront nargua Asmodée

Il soupira longuement devant le rire de son père, celui-ci se tut rapidement. Il caressa la joue de son oméga,

\- Bientôt tu auras la bague au doigt et tu régneras auprès de moi confessa Magnus

Alec se rapprocha de lui inconsciemment, il s'endormit près de lui. Le lendemain Alec se leva et se sentit un bras le bloquer à sa taille, il se tourna et vit le visage paisible de son amant endormi. Alec s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement, Magnus se réveilla en sentant des lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser qui se transforma le baiser tendre en langoureux, il le bascula sur le lit. Il enleva le collier à son cou en l'embrassant, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant de faire l'amour. Alec haleta de jouissance sous les coups de reins de son amant, celui-ci poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant son nœud s'élargir dans l'intimité de son oméga. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Alec, ils étaient essoufflés par leurs ébats.

\- C'était extra gesticula Alec en le regardant

\- Un réveil-sexe c'est qu'il y a de meilleur pour se sentir mieux ricana Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Après que le nœud se soit défait Alec se leva et alla prendre une douche, il revint pendant que son amant était dans toujours dans son lit. Il le regarda profondément,

\- Tu as été en chaleur lâcha Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres en s'asseyant sur le lit, il évita son regard avant de sentir ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je suis ton Alpha, Alexander alors c'est tout à fait normal que je sois là pour t'aider à traverser tes chaleurs lâcha Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'avais peur de te déranger pour ça gesticula Alec

\- Bébé, tu ne me dérangeras pas pour ça au contraire entre te sauter dessus et mes clients, je préfère te sauter dessus sourit Magnus

Il sourit et vint serrer Magnus dans ses bras, ils entendirent toquer à la porte et ils virent Izzy entrer dans la chambre.

\- J'espère que je ne dérange pas demanda Isabelle

\- Non, ma belle. Nous venons tout juste de le faire ricana Magnus en embrassant Alec sur la joue

L'oméga rougit violemment devant les mots du sorcier alors que la jeune femme riait, Jace passa sa tête dans la chambre.

\- Ça va vous êtes décents et non nus questionna Jace

\- Bien sûr que tu peux entrer blondinet répondit Magnus

Le blond entra dans la chambre et vit son frère assis entre les jambes de Magnus, il remarqua les jambes nues de celui-ci.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore nu ma parole grimaça Jace

\- Et alors je m'en moque, ton frère adore mes bijoux de famille d'ailleurs il les a beaucoup adoré il y a quelques instants se moqua Magnus en passant une main sur le torse nu de son amant

Jace grimaça encore plus alors qu'Alec frappait la main de son petit ami, celui-ci ricana narquoisement avant de se redresser et s'enrouler dans la couverture pour se mettre debout avant de lancer un clin d'œil à son beau-frère. Il entra dans la salle de bain sans laisser voir son intimité, l'oméga soupira longuement et regarda sa fratrie dans sa chambre.

\- Que se passe-t-il gesticula Alec

\- Aldertree veut savoir si Magnus est toujours d'accord pour son entretien avec cette garce répondit Isabelle en évitant de prononcer le nom de Camille

\- J'ARRIVE DANS QUELQUES MINUTES, LE TEMPS QUE JE ME PREPARE cria Magnus depuis la salle de bain

Ils entendirent l'eau de la douche s'actionner rapidement avant de voir Magnus ressortit dans ses éternelles tenues excentriques et maquillé, Alec sourit en le voyant.

\- Il faut toujours que je sois dans mes atouts lors d'un entretien même si la personne que je vais voir ne mérite aucune considération de ma personne déclara Magnus en se jetant les fleurs

\- Je vais aller me changer et on y va, dites à Aldertree que nous arrivons gesticula Alec

\- D'accord sinon vous êtes décidé de parler de ce qui s'est passé questionna Isabelle

Jace prit leur sœur dans ses bras en le portant comme un sac à patates sous les protestations de celle-ci, Alec remercia son parabataï du geste. Il s'habilla avant de se diriger vers son bureau avec son amant, Aldertree était installer sur sa chaise de son bureau. Il claqua la langue et l'autre Alpha se leva de la chaise pour lui faire face,

\- Je suppose que je dois vous conduire à Idris questionna Aldertree

\- C'est exact, je voudrais cet entretien avec Camille Belcourt accepta Magnus

Il hocha la tête, Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire un portail dans l'institut. Izzy vint les voir partir pour Idris,

\- Je te confie l'institut gesticula Alec en regardant sa sœur

\- Ne t'en fais pas rassura Isabelle

Ils entrèrent dans le portail, ils franchirent le portail pour être à Idris. La consule Jia et Imogène les attendaient de l'autre côté, Alec salua les deux femmes avec Magnus.

\- Bien suivez-nous proposa Jia

\- Vous savez pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut s'entretenir avec moi questionna Magnus

\- On a essayé de l'interroger sur les incidents avec les terrestres et sur son évasion d'Idris mais elle refuse obstinément de parler sauf en votre présence expliqua Imogène

\- Je vois souffla Magnus contrarié

L'oméga prit la main de son amant pour le rassurer, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un cachot. L'inquisitrice invita le sorcier à entrer dans le cachot, celui-ci vit Camille enchaînée contre le mur. Celle-ci sourit en le voyant,

\- Enfin tu viens me voir mon chéri sourit Camille

\- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes et dis-moi ce que tu me veux questionna Magnus d'un ton froid

\- Voyons, mon amour, ne nous pressons pas. Nous sommes des immortelles non ? Alors le temps glisse sur nous comme l'eau sur une fougère décréta Camille

\- Je ne suis pas là pour écouter tes délires, j'ai d'autres choses à faire en ce moment déclara Magnus en se retournant

\- NON ATTENDS cria Camille

Il se retourna de moitié,

\- Eh bien voilà alors dis-moi ce que tu veux interrogea Magnus

\- C'est vrai que tu as marqué cet oméga et qu'il va devenir la princesse d'Edom questionna Camille

\- Oui Camille, Alexander est ma parité et oui il va devenir ma princesse qui régnera à mes côtés confirma Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Ce n'est pas possible Magnus, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. C'est à moi que tu as décidé de me donner la bague pour être la princesse d'Edom cracha Camille

\- C'est vrai que je te l'avais promis comme tu me disais que tu m'aimais rétorqua Magnus en haussant le ton un peu plus

\- Je t'aime toujours Magnus, tu sais bien que mon amour a toujours été sincère pour toi commenta Camille d'une voix douce

\- Evite de prononcer le mot amour de ta bouche, surtout d'un mot que tu ne connais pas ou plutôt que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu n'as jamais aimé personne Camille à part toi-même, tu utilisais les autres en leur faisant miroiter pleines choses avant de les jeter comme s'ils n'étaient rien à tes yeux protesta Magnus

Elle serra les poings en sachant que le sorcier disait la vérité sur elle, elle inspira pour se calmer doucement avant de le regarder profondément dans les yeux.

\- Certes j'ai des défauts mais je resterai là pour l'éternité et qu'en est-il de ton cher oméga, il te donnera des enfants et régnera à tes côtés sur Edom avant de dépérir comme le mortel qu'il est se moqua Camille

Le sorcier soupira de lassitude en l'observant, il était lassé de parler avec elle.

\- T'es vraiment une blonde sans cervelle, le jour où Alexander sera devenu la princesse d'Edom. Il cessera d'être mortel pour devenir immortelle tout en restant Nephilims pour qu'il puisse gouverner auprès de moi expliqua Magnus

\- TU MENS cria Camille en tirant sur ses chaînes

\- C'est la vérité et c'est mon père lui-même qui me l'a dit après m'avoir remis la bague la première fois ricana Magnus devant le visage dégoûté de Camille

Elle vociféra contre son ex, celui-ci tourna les talons et rejoignit Alec dehors. Il se tourna une dernière fois pour faire face à son ex-petite amie,

\- Tu m'as donné le passé mais Alexander est mon futur déclara Magnus en refermant la porte

Elle cria avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle, le sorcier regarda les deux femmes les mains dans les poches.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez d'elle mais si vous n'avez pas d'idée, appelez-moi proposa Magnus avec un sourire sadique

Les trois Nephilims eurent un frémissement de peur devant le regard démoniaque de Magnus, l'oméga se reprit facilement et vint près de lui.

\- Ça va, elle ne t'a pas de fait de mal gesticula Alec inquiet

\- Non, elle a essayé de m'attendrir et de me faire du chantage mais cela n'a pas fonctionné sourit Magnus

\- Quel genre de chantage gesticula Alec

\- Elle voulait que je te quitte pour elle répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il le serra très fort avant de quitter la prison, ils allèrent se promener dans les rues d'Idris. Tous les chasseurs qu'ils croisaient les regardaient soit avec dégoût ou soit avec mépris ou soit avec tendresse pour certains, ils allèrent au cimetière. Ils arrivèrent devant la tombe de Max. Alec caressa la tombe de son petit frère les larmes aux yeux, Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

\- Je sais que de là-haut il me regarde gesticula Alec

\- Il te regarde j'en suis sûr et il doit être triste en ce moment de voir son grand frère entrain de pleurer consola Magnus

Il essuya ses larmes avant de lui sourire, ils rentrèrent à New-York dans le loft de Magnus. Un mois plus tard ils étaient toujours à la recherche du démon hibou qui faisait de plus en plus de victimes, Alec était à l'appartement de son amant en rentrant plutôt de l'institut. Il claqua la langue et le vit absent pour le moment, il en profita pour aller prendre une douche. Quand il ressortit de la douche, il sentit la douleur familière de ses chaleurs. Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant son lubrifiant couler entre ses jambes, il haleta en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Il s'allongea en agrippant les draps, Magnus arriva dans l'appartement et vit la veste d'Alec sur le portemanteau.

\- Je suis rentré alerta Magnus

Il sentit l'odeur floral d'Alec très fort dans l'appartement, il lutta difficilement contre son instinct avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Il trouva Alec en nage sur son lit, il vint près de lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Oh mon amour souffla Magnus

\- Veux…toi…pas…bébé gesticula Alec en tremblant de plaisir

\- Rassures-toi, je ne veux pas te faire un bébé promit Magnus en l'embrassant légèrement

Il claqua des dents et fit apparaître une fiole, il retira le bouchon avant de l'avaler cul sec. Il le jeta par-derrière avant d'embrasser son amant, il lui retira le collier dans son cou pour l'embrasser et lui faire des suçons. Il descendit vers son torse et lécher le bout de téton, l'oméga poussa des soupirs de plaisir ayant les larmes aux yeux sous ses chaleurs. Magnus descendit vers le sud avant d'arriver le sexe dont le pré-éjaculatoire s'écoulait, il le prit en bouche en suçotant la tête ce qui le fit se cambrer. Alec cria silencieusement devant les caresses buccales de son amant, celui-ci lui redressa les hanches pour regarder le lubrifiant s'écouler avec abondance. Il posa ses lèvres sur le nectar des dieux pour lui, il but goulûment devenu accro au miel qui s'écoulait avec abondance dans sa bouche. Il glissa la langue pour en avoir plus, l'oméga jeta un coup d'œil sur son amant en soupirant de plaisir. Il forma un o avec sa bouche tout en jouissant de plaisir devant la vision érotique du sorcier entrain de boire son lubrifiant, l'Alpha gronda de plaisir en sentant le miel s'écouler encore plus. Il se retira en se léchant les lèvres, il claqua des doigts pour se mettre nu. Il le pénétra avant d'onduler ses hanches dans un rythme régulier, l'oméga se cambra en jouissant plusieurs fois sous les coups de butoir de Magnus. Il balança la tête dans tous les sens tellement le plaisir le submergeait, le sorcier stoppa avant de le faire basculer sur le côté pour le pénétrer de nouveau en l'embrassant sur la nuque. Il lui tient la hanche avant de lui mordre de nouveau dans le cou, Alec trembla sous la morsure en se déversant de nouveau. Magnus continua en sentant son nœud grossir avant qu'il poussa un râle de jouissance, ils attendirent que le nœud se défasse. Le sorcier l'embrassa dans le cou doucement en le voyant endormit paisiblement, il se retira de lui et claqua les doigts pour les nettoyer et changer les draps. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis prit son téléphone pour prévenir la fratrie de son oméga de la situation, Izzy lui répondit de prendre soin de son frère. Il fit à manger et en apporta pour Alec qui s'était réveillé entre-temps, celui-ci s'était reposé mais ses joues étaient toujours roses signes que ses chaleurs étaient toujours là.

\- Mange un peu conseilla Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de manger un peu, après le repas Magnus vint l'embrasser de nouveau et le fit s'allonger de nouveau. Il le pénétra encore une fois après avoir retiré son peignoir, il ondula ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit rejeter la tête en arrière. L'archer cria de plaisir en ouvrant la bouche silencieusement, il se déversa encore une fois. Le sorcier grinça des dents avant de pousser un râle de jouissance, il l'embrassa sur tout le visage en attendant que le nœud se défasse. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou,

\- Une petite douche proposa Magnus après que le nœud se soit défait

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever du lit, l'Alpha se lécha les lèvres en voyant son sperme s'écouler des cuisses de son amant mélanger avec son lubrifiant. Ils rentrèrent dans le bain que Magnus avait préparé magiquement, il frotta la peau chauffée de son amant. Le directeur se tourna vers son amant,

\- Magnus, fais-moi l'amour gesticula Alec les joues rouges

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de le faire se relever doucement pour le pénétrer, il rejeta la tête en arrière et bougea en même temps que l'Alpha. Il ondula ses hanches avant de voir son oméga se libérer plusieurs fois, il sentit son nœud grossir encore une fois. Il se déversa en lui avant de claquer des doigts pour changer l'eau du bain, pendant plusieurs jours ils firent l'amour pendant les chaleurs d'Alec. Celui-ci avait atteint son pic de chaleur, Alec s'accrocha au montant du lit pendant que Magnus buvait son lubrifiant naturel. Plus il le regardait plus il en produisait en masse ce qui faisait gronder l'Alpha de plaisir, il le fit basculer sur le lit pour ensuite le pénétrer encore une fois. L'archer se réveilla, il retira le bras de son amant sur lui qui dormait pour aller prendre sa douche. Il ressortit pour voir le sorcier déjà levé et qui préparait le petit déjeuner,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour gesticula Alec en l'embrassant

\- Je t'ai fais du café, d'ailleurs tu vas retourner à l'institut non conclu Magnus

\- Oui, j'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave pendant mes chaleurs gesticula Alec en souhaitant de son cœur

\- Ne t'en fais pas l'institut sera en bonne état, bon peut-être un peu de bordel dans ton bureau à cause d'Isabelle mais ça ira rassura Magnus en le prenant par la taille

Il soupira amusé avant de terminer son café, il se rendit à l'institut. Il trouva Isabelle venir dans ses bras pour l'enlacer,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe gesticula Alec

\- C'est Jace, il a disparu et le démon hibou c'est lui pleura Isabelle

\- C'est impossible ce que tu racontes gesticula Alec confus

\- Clary et Luke se sont mis à la recherche de cette terrestre qui est venu ici la dernière fois, ils ont trouvé le démon hibou entrain de l'attaquer mais quand ils se sont battu ce démon a pris le visage de Jace, Clary ne voulait pas le croire alors elle la suivit mais cela s'est révélé exact car Jace n'a pas hésité à la tuer avant de disparaître brusquement raconta Isabelle

\- D'accord, écoute ce qu'on va faire maintenant. Tu vas chercher un moyen dans les livres pour savoir si ce démon n'est pas un possesseur ou autres dans ce genre et contacte Magnus pour le prévenir de la situation ensuite demande à Clary de t'aider pour qu'on puisse retrouver Jace gesticula Alec

\- D'accord mais toi questionna Isabelle

\- Je vais avertir l'inquisitrice Herondale mais en tant que grand-mère pour qu'elle nous aide à récupérer Jace gesticula Alec

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va marcher objecta Isabelle en essuyant ses larmes

\- Je sais mais c'est le seul moyen gesticula Alec

Il retourna dans son bureau pour avoir une vidéoconférence avec Imogène, celle-ci répondit présente. Il lui expliqua la situation ce qui la choqua, elle accepta de sauver son petit-fils. Clary entra dans la pièce seule,

\- Alec appela Clary

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelques choses gesticula Alec

\- Non mais je pense que je vais m'absenter pour trouver des réponses à ce sujet et j'ai besoin de ta permission demanda Clary

\- C'est d'accord Clary, si tu penses à un moyen de retrouver Jace et de le sauver alors vas-y gesticula Alec en acceptant sa requête

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte des sacrifiées et la fureur de Lilith. Bisous glacées.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Helate Witch1 : Mais non tu n'es pas perverse XD**

 **Maia 0067: Le sauvetage dans ce chapitre XD Magnus fera tout pour son oméga XD**

 **Alec Barton : Enfin tu es de retour et morte XD, c'est vrai qu'ils sont chaud nos amoureux et pour te répondre dans le prochain chapitre la proposition de mariage**

 **Lavigne 126:Pour te répondre ce sera dans le prochain chapitre et tu vas devenir un fantôme définitivement XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 25**_

Alec chercha plusieurs fois dans les livres un moyen pour récupérer son parabataï, il avait compris que celui-ci était sous l'emprise d'un démon supérieur quand Magnus avait compris le problème de Jace. Clary avait avoué par la suite qu'elle avait utilisé le vœu de l'ange Raziel pour ressusciter le blond, elle s'était mit à pleurer en se croyant fautive dans l'histoire. L'oméga l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter, il l'avait embrassé dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer et lui avait promis de retrouver Jace. Celui-ci était sous l'emprise de Lilith qui se réjouissait de la situation, elle en avait profité pour repousser l'amour de Jace pour la rousse dans un coin de son esprit pour qu'il soit totalement à sa merci. Entre temps Magnus avait aussi fait des recherches de son côté au sujet du démon supérieur qui le manipulait, il contacta son père pour lui demander ce qui se passait à Edom. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il savait qu'il se tramait quelques choses du côté de la reine d'Edom et ne savait pas grand-chose sur le sujet parce que depuis leur bannissement ils ne s'étaient pas revu ce qu'il lui faisait un grand bien, le sorcier soupira de lassitude avant de comprendre la situation en faisant un lien avec Jace mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il ne négligeait pas ses rapports avec les autres peuples du monde obscur, Raphaël avait proposé son aide à ses parents de cœur pour retrouver Jace après avoir su pour sa disparition. Il avait décliné l'offre et expliqua à tous de se méfier de ce qu'il pouvait arriver ce qui n'avait pas plu Hunter qui avait proposé de tuer Jace, celui-ci changea rapidement d'idée en voyant le regard meurtrier de Magnus. Il rentra à son loft pour trouver Alec assis entrain de lire ses grimoires sur les démons,

\- Bonsoir mon amour, alors des nouvelles sur blondie questionna Magnus

\- Non, je commence à être désespéré de la situation gesticula Alec lessivé

\- Alexander, ne dis pas ça on retrouvera blondinet. Je te le promets qu'on le retrouvera promis Magnus

Il le prit dans ses bras ce qui le réconforta, il commença à somnoler dans ses bras avant que le sorcier l'emmène dans la chambre. Il le coucha dans le lit et l'embrassa sur le front, il continua de faire ses recherches de son côté en profitant de faire des potions pour le retrouver. Pendant ce temps Clary repensa à son rêve avec Ithuriel, elle alla dans l'appartement de sa mère. Celle-ci était entrain de nettoyer ses armes, Jocelyn avait été pardonné par l'enclave en retournant à New-York et avait trouvé un appartement pour elle vivre avec sa fille. Mais celle-ci avait préféré rester à l'institut, elle vint devant elle.

\- Vous avez retrouvé Jace questionna Jocelyn

\- Non pas encore mais je voudrais savoir si on peut invoquer un ange demanda Clary

Sa mère fut éberluée par la demande de sa fille, elle déposa ses armes sur la table basse pour faire face à Clary.

\- Tu me demandes comment invoquer un ange répéta Jocelyn

\- Oui maman parce que je veux savoir ce qui se passe, je veux invoquer l'ange Ithuriel pour lui demander conseil expliqua Clary

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire mais je pense que Luke pourrait nous aider décréta Jocelyn

Elles se rendirent au restaurant de Luke, celui-ci les accueillit avec le sourire. Les deux rousses lui expliquèrent ce qu'elles voulaient, il soupira longuement avant d'accepter de les aider. Ils firent un portail pour aller dans un endroit d'Idris, Luke se dirigea vers une maison spécialement avant de frapper à la porte. Une femme lui ressemblant fortement vint ouvrir la porte,

\- Lucian reconnu la femme en se jetant dans les bras du loup-garou

\- Amatis souffla Luke

Il frotta le dos de la femme qui pleurait dans ses bras, elle les fit entrer chez elle. Elle emmena le thé pour eux,

\- En quoi est-ce que je peux vous aider questionna Amatis

\- Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour invoquer un ange expliqua Clary

\- Comme tu es une ancienne sœur de fer renchéri Luke

\- Invoquer un ange peut cela révéré dangereux car ils n'aiment pas être invoqués et surtout de devoir se mêler des affaires des mortels déclara Amatis

\- C'est le seul moyen pour sauver Jace s'écria Clary

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas t'aider à faire ça objecta Amatis

\- Amatis, Jace est le fils de Stephen révéla Luke en regardant sa sœur

Elle se figea devant la révélation de son frère,

\- C'est impossible, Céline est morte avec son enfant rectifia Amatis confuse

\- Valentin élevait Jace en se faisait passer pour Mickaël Wayland pendant 10 ans raconta Jocelyn

La sœur de Luke serra sa robe dans ses mains, Clary ne comprit pas la situation.

\- Vous connaissez les parents de Jace questionna Clary

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, ma petite. Stephen Herondale était mon mari avant que Valentin ne le fasse divorcer de moi pour lui faire épouser Céline malgré ça j'ai gardé contact avec lui d'ailleurs j'ai des lettres à remettre à ce garçon raconta Amatis

\- Alors tu pourrais nous aider questionna Clary

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, elle se leva et alla chercher un rouleau de parchemin. Elle le donna à la rousse,

\- Ça pourrait t'être utile pour invoquer l'ange à qui tu veux parler déclara Amatis

Elle hocha la tête et alla dans la forêt, elle traça le cercle d'invocation avant de psalmodier les écrits pour invoquer un ange. Le cercle d'invocation se mit à luire fortement avant que la rousse vit une étoile venir se poser devant elle, elle vit Ithuriel devant elle.

\- Clary, tu ne devrais pas être là déclara Ithuriel en s'avançant vers elle

\- Pardon, Ithuriel de t'avoir invoqué s'excusa Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon enfant, tu peux compter sur moi sourit Ithuriel pour la rassurer

\- Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait avec…commença Clary

\- Avec Jace demanda Ithuriel

\- Tu le sais questionna Clary

\- Je le sais et je sais tout ce qui se passe en ce moment expliqua Ithuriel

\- Je voulais savoir si Jace est comme ça par ma faute par mon vœu avec l'ange Raziel questionna Clary

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute mais revenir entre les morts l'a rendu vulnérable et c'est pour ça que sa attirait un grand fléau sur le monde terrestre expliqua Ithuriel

\- Le démon hibou conclu Clary

\- Non il n'est que l'instrument de son maître, le plus grand fléau est…stoppa Ithuriel en crachant du sang

Une main démoniaque vint le transpercer en ressortant son cœur, il explosa dans une lumière ce qui créa une onde de choc. Luke et les deux femmes sentirent l'onde de choc et se mirent à la recherche de Clary, celle-ci faisait face à un démon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

\- Qui êtes-vous questionna Clary

Le démon prit quelques choses d'elle avant de s'envoler en faisant évanouir la jeune femme, Jocelyn et les autres la retrouvèrent évanouis. Clary se réveilla en sursaut,

\- Doucement, calmes-toi apaisa Jocelyn

\- Maman, que s'est-il passé questionna Clary

\- C'est à nous de te demander ça répondit Jocelyn

Elle leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé avec Ithuriel et le démon, ils furent choqués devant le récit de la rousse.

\- Qui a pu faire ça un ange se demanda Amatis

\- Je ne sais pas mais il faut que je voie Alec et les autres pour leur expliquer ce que j'ai découvert, déclara Clary avec un visage déterminé

Elles rentrèrent à New-York, la jeune femme en parla avec Alec et les autres. Magnus se mit à réfléchir en écoutant le récit de Clary,

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quoi ressemble ce démon questionna Magnus

\- Attends je te fais vite un croquis proposa Clary en prenant une feuille

Elle prit une feuille et dessina le démon qu'elle avait vu, le sorcier se pencha avant d'haleter choqué.

\- Par tous les diables de l'enfer commenta Magnus

\- Tu sais qui c'est gesticula Alec en regardant son amant

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, c'est Lilith la mère de tous les démons et la reine des enfers maintenant je comprends mieux ce que mon père disait au sujet que les choses étaient entrain de bouger au niveau d'elle compris Magnus en tapant de son poing sur la table

\- Tu le savais demanda Isabelle

\- Pas tout à fait, j'avais discuté avec mon père au sujet du démon hibou mais il m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose mais qu'il avait remarqué du mouvement auprès de Lilith raconta Magnus

\- Et comment on va faire pour sortir Jace de son emprise gesticula Alec

\- Il faut déjà retrouver Jace ensuite trouver un moyen de le libérer du maléfice pensa Magnus

\- Mais comment on va le retrouver questionna Isabelle

Ils réfléchissaient un moyen pour retrouver Jace, celui-ci se dirigea vers Idris. Imogène au courant de la situation avertit Alec de la présence de Jace à Idris, celui-ci en profita pour blesser sa grand-mère mortellement. Le groupe se déplaça à Idris et arriva où Jace était en de déterrer le corps de Valentin, ils le stoppèrent en l'emprisonnant dans une barrière. Clary fit un portail et les envoya chez Magnus, elle fut capturée par la force mais heureusement que Jocelyn eut le temps d'avertir la consule au sujet de Jace. Isabelle et Alec avec Jace se retrouvaient dans le loft de Magnus, celui-ci vint les accueillir. Jace fit un sourire sarcastique en voyant les trois,

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant hein se moqua Jace

Magnus s'avança et fit apparaître ses yeux de chat, le démon éclata de rire en voyant les yeux de chat du sorcier.

\- Tu crois quoi sorcier, me faire peur avec ta marque de sorcier se moqua le démon

\- Dis-moi ce que Lilith trafique demanda Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Comme si j'allais te dire ce que ma reine trafic cracha le démon

Magnus alla invoquer sa magie quand Alec le stoppa en secouant la tête en sachant que le démon les provoquait, ils allèrent dans l'atelier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant gesticula Alec

\- Jace est enfermé dans une barrière psychique par Lilith en clair il est là quelque part et il faut le libérer pour qu'il puisse redevenir lui-même expliqua Magnus

\- Mais quand,comment demanda Isabelle

\- Le lien de parabataï gesticula Alec avec un visage éclairé

\- Il est hors de question que tu te serves de votre lien, tu risques de mourir refusa Isabelle

\- Mais il ne pourrait pas mourir s'il y a un autre lien proposa Magnus

\- Lesquelles gesticula Alec

Il regarda Isabelle qui comprit où le sorcier voulait en venir,

\- Mais je ne suis pas leur parabataï déclara Isabelle

\- Je sais mais tu as un lien avec les deux comme tu es leur sœur expliqua Magnus

\- C'est d'accord, faisons-le proposa Isabelle

Ils se rendirent dans le salon, le démon les regarda avec un rictus de haine.

\- Alors vous avez fini de votre petite conversation se moqua le démon

Magnus le regarda froidement et remonta à ses manches et claqua des doigts pour envoyer sa magie sur Alec et Izzy et le démon, celui-ci se cogna contre le mur ce qui annula la magie. Magnus s'énerva encore plus et fit apparaître ses yeux rouges de sang, le démon reconnu les yeux du sorcier.

\- Oh le petit sorcier s'est énervé se moqua le démon en riant

\- **Comment oses-tu provoquer ton prince** articula Magnus d'un ton lugubre

Le rire du démon s'étrangla en regardant Magnus, il frémit devant le pouvoir démoniaque du sorcier. Il s'inclina devant lui,

\- Pardonnez-moi, votre majesté je ne vous ai pas reconnu s'excusa le démon

\- **Dis-moi tout ce que projette Lilith** demanda Magnus en croisant les bras

Il leur raconta tout ce que Lilith comptait faire, pendant ce temps Luke et Simon atteignirent l'appartement de Magnus pour leur dire que Clary était sain et sauf. Ils virent le démon s'incliner devant Magnus, Alec et Izzy l'écoutaient aussi. Simon voulait frapper Jace quand Luke le retient, le sorcier détourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- **Simon calmes-toi** ordonna Magnus avec sa voix d'Alpha

Il s'arrêta et écouta aussi le démon,

\- Voilà tout ce que je sais votre altesse, mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que la reine Lilith va venir me récupérer très bientôt acheva le démon

\- **Je vois, est-ce que tu peux faire revenir Jace** demanda Magnus

\- Malheureusement je ne peux le refaire revenir votre majesté répondit le démon

\- Mais comment on va faire pour le faire revenir questionna Isabelle

Ils réfléchissaient à un moyen,

\- Mais Lilith a un autel de sacrifice non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas directement proposa Simon

\- C'est une excellente idée que tu proposes Simon pensa Luke en regardant Alec et Isabelle

\- Mais on ne peut pas y aller mais vous deux vous pouvez gesticula Alec en les pointant tous les deux du doigt

\- Entendu, on vous téléphone si on découvre quelques choses signala Luke

Ils hochèrent la tête, ils se dirigèrent de l'endroit où parlait le démon. Ils virent l'autel où était Jonathan, Simon se rapprocha en sentant du sang dans le cocon.

\- Il y a beaucoup de sang dans ce cocon remarqua Simon

\- Je crois que c'est là que Jonathan était conclu Luke

\- Ah bon demanda Simon

\- Oui répondit Luke

Ils fouillèrent partout quand ils virent des personnes entrer dans la salle, Simon se rapprocha rapidement vers Luke.

\- Qui sont ses gens demanda Simon

\- Des disciples de Lilith, répondit Luke en se préparant à se transformer

Le vampire novice commença à se lamenter quand l'un d'eux se jeta sur eux, Luke passa devant pour le sauver. Le plus jeune se mit à se battre aussi quand Jocelyn arriva et utilisa la rune de lumière que Clary lui avait appris en les faisant exploser, Lilith du haut de son balcon ressortit la connexion rompue avec ses disciples.

\- NON cria Lilith

Elle referma les poings sur la rambarde en brûlant le métal, un disciple vint près d'elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma reine demanda son disciple

\- Il faut que j'aille chercher mon démon grinça Lilith en se jetant dans le vide

Elle se rendit dans le royaume des fées, elle tua tous les gardes qu'il y avait avant d'arriver devant la reine des fées.

\- Je voudrais savoir où est mon hibou questionna Lilith

\- Je vois qu'Edom t'a donné une beauté splendide complimenta la reine des fées

\- Et tu ne rêves que d'une seule chose que je reparte au plus vite, avant que vous devenez mon ennemi juré ton prédécesseur m'invitait à boire le thé critiqua Lilith

\- Tu m'envoie désolés mais les fées sont magnifiques grâce à toi répliqua la reine des fées

\- Maintenant assez de bavardage, dis-moi où est mon hibou questionna Lilith

\- Je ne peux trahir la confiance que j'ai accordée refusa la reine des fées

\- Très bien, je n'avais que de la pitié pour toi maintenant tu vas mourir déclara Lilith en levant le bras pour faire une boule de feu

\- Vas-y tue-moi mais tu ne retrouveras pas ton hibou sans moi décréta la reine des fées

\- Tu joues avec mes nerfs dis-moi ce que je veux savoir demanda Lilith

Magnus regarda le démon toujours agenouillé devant lui, Alec faisait les cent pas en le regardant. Izzy s'assit contre le mur

\- Mais comment le sortir de ton maléfice gesticula Alec

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire nargua le démon

\- Réponds ordonna Magnus

\- Il faut une grande puissance magique pour couper la connexion entre Jace et moi explique le démon

\- Très bien répondit Isabelle

\- Mais pas si vite ma jolie, ma reine je veux dire la reine ne me laissera pas malgré que je suis chez le prince héritier sourit le démon

Magnus réfléchi se tourna vers eux,

\- Il faut quand même essayer la connexion de parabataï proposa Magnus

Ils firent la connexion et cherchèrent Jace, celui-ci se mit à pleurer en les voyant avant de les supplier de le tuer. Entre-temps le sorcier gardait la connexion quand la porte baie vitrée s'ouvrit avec fracas ce qui le fit voler contre le mur, Lilith entra et se mit devant Magnus qui la regarda

\- **Lilith** grinça Magnus d'une voix lugubre

\- **Je viens récupérer ce qu'il m'appartient et je suppose que tu ne vois pas objection j'espère** demanda Lilith

\- **Il n'est pas question que tu le récupères, n'insiste pas** rejeta Magnus en se levant

\- **Soit tu me rends ce qui m'appartient ou soit je tue les personnes qui sont ici malgré que tu aies marqué cet oméga il n'est pas encore la princesse d'Edom de ce fait tu n'as aucun pouvoir contre moi car je ne peux te tuer comme tu es le prince héritier** menaça Lilith en faisant une boule de feux

\- **Mais si tu le tues c'est avec moi que tu entreras en conflit avec mon père** rétorqua Magnus

\- **Choisis mon hibou ou ta future princesse** proposa Lilith en faisant grossir sa boule de feu

\- **Alec, prends ton hibou avec toi mais ne lui fait pas de mal** répondit Magnus avec ses yeux de chat

\- **Très bien, votre majesté** critiqua Lilith en prenant Jace avec lui

Elle s'envola, Alec et Izzy se réveillèrent et virent la barrière vide.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai pas ça pleura Isabelle dans les bras de son frère

\- Je suis désolé mais elle m'a fait du chantage s'excusa Magnus en détournant les yeux

L'oméga relâcha sa sœur doucement avant de prendre son Alpha dans ses bras,

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mais tu as essayé de la stopper mais nous retrouverons Jace, nous l'avons promis gesticula Alec

\- Je sais maintenant il faut trouver un autre moyen souffla Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard tout le monde était sous tension en essayant de trouver Jace et Lilith, l'archer soupira en repoussant encore une fois le livre sur les démons. Izzy entra dans le bureau,

\- Encore aucun signe de Jace enfin de ce démon hibou révéla Isabelle

\- Bon sang il était à portée de main gesticula Alec énervé

\- Je sais que tu es frustré par rapport à ça mais calme-toi apaisa Isabelle

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme gesticula Alec

Ils entendirent toquer à la porte et virent Magnus entrer dans le bureau,

\- Tu as besoin de café remarqua Isabelle

\- Pas besoin j'ai déjà bu six tasses de café et je crois que je vais exploser si je continue mais la raison de ma présence est que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour libérer Jace du sortilège de Lilith avoua Magnus

\- C'est vrai et comment gesticula Alec

\- En clair je vais emprunter de la magie à mon peuple pour ainsi créer une plus grande concentration d'énergie pour contrer le sortilège expliqua Magnus

\- Mais tes pouvoirs sont supérieurs aux autres sorciers non demanda Isabelle

\- Oui mais mes pouvoirs ne seront pas suffisants pour contrer le sortilège répondit Magnus

\- Est-ce que c'est dangereux gesticula Alec

\- Non mais pendant un moment je risque d'être exécrable nargua Magnus en lui faisant clin d'œil

Ils rigolèrent, Luke et Maryse qui était de retour après avoir su pour Jace s'étaient mis à la recherche de la tanière de Lilith. Robert avait pris la direction de l'institut en attendant qu'Alec et Izzy aillent combattre la reine des démons. Magnus avait appris que Lorenzo avait menacé tous les sorciers de ne pas aider Magnus dans sa quête ce qui la mit dans une colère noire, il alla confronter au sorcier.

\- Je m'en moque de ce que peut arriver à ton oméga pathétique malgré que tu sois le prince et l'Alpha dominant du monde obscur cracha Lorenzo

\- Pour la dernière fois Lorenzo, dis à tout le monde de m'aider demanda Magnus

\- Non refusa Lorenzo

Magnus serra ses poings en libérant une onde de choc à cause de sa colère, l'autre sorcier se fit projeter contre une voiture. Il se releva en riant méchamment,

\- Voilà le vrai visage d'un prince des enfers, le conseil sera ravi que tu aies attaqué un autre sorcier sans défense décréta Lorenzo

\- Je n'ai pas attaqué mais crois-moi le conseil des sorciers ne voudrait même pas t'écouter comme ils ont peur de moi ainsi que de ma puissance commenta Magnus

\- C'est ça, mais tu es fini maintenant, c'est moi qui serai le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et l'Alpha dominant du monde obscur sourit Lorenzo triomphant

\- C'est qu'on va voir articula Magnus en tournant les talons

Il claqua des doigts en rentrant dans son loft en laissant son rival dans son délire, il se mit à prendre un verre sur son balcon. Il sentit une odeur floral dans la pièce et le rejoindre, il se tourna vers son amant.

\- Ça à été gesticula Alec

\- Pas trop espèce l'enfoiré de Lorenzo qu'il aille crever en enfer la fourche dans le cul a menacé tous les sorciers de ne pas m'aider et il ose prétendre qu'il sera bientôt le grand sorcier de Brooklyn et l'Alpha dominant ria Magnus sarcastiquement

\- Donc ça n'a pas marché gesticula Alec

\- J'irai voir mon père pour lui demander sa puissance avant de revenir soupira Magnus fatigué d'avance à l'idée de voir son père

\- Magnus gesticula Alec en le regardant

\- Je te promets que Jace sera parmi nous comme avant, pour te dire la vérité les joutes verbales entre lui et moi me manquent terriblement mais garde ça secret demanda Magnus en souriant

\- Promis gesticula Alec

Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le directeur le regarda avant de se laisser embrasser tendrement. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour faire l'amour, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et ne sentit pas la chaleur de Magnus près de lui. Il se leva et le vit entrain de tracer un cercle d'invocation, il claqua la langue pour signaler sa présence.

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus

\- Tu pars sans m'avertir gesticula Alec les larmes aux yeux

Il termina le pentagramme avant de s'avancer vers lui en prenant son visage en coupe,

\- Je n'allais pas partir sans te dire que je t'aime et que je reviendrai au plus vite auprès de toi mon amour, je te promets qu'à mon retour on fera un tour du monde rien que tous les deux proposa Magnus

\- Ça marche gesticula Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur accord, le sorcier claqua des doigts et fit apparaître des flammes. Il relâcha la main d'Alec pour y aller avant que l'oméga le prenne de nouveau pour l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, il le serra tellement fort que l'archer avait l'impression que ses os allaient se broyer sous l'étreinte. Il le relâcha de nouveau pour entrer dans le cercle de flammes,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus de douleur

\- Je t'aime aussi et reviens-moi gesticula Alec

Il cria de douleur avant de disparaître, il se libéra des flammes et souffla en voyant qu'il était à Edom. Il se tourna pour voir un château, il marcha vers le château. Pendant ce temps Alec se rendit à l'institut, il rassembla ses armes en discutant avec sa mère par téléphone et son père qui était présent dans la salle.

\- Tu penses que c'est le sang de Clary demanda Robert penché sur le téléphone

\- C'est son odeur et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je pense que Jace l'a enlevé pour Lilith conclu Luke

\- Isabelle et Simon avec Jocelyn se sont mis en route pour nous rejoindre donc Alec emmène des armes pour que nous ayons tous une demanda Maryse

\- Je veux que tu reviennes à l'institut,j'ai peur pour ta sécurité gesticula Alec

\- Alec veut que tu rentres à l'institut car il a peur pour ta sécurité traduit Robert

\- Je sais que tu as peur pour moi mais je suis capable d'affronter la reine des enfers quand même rétorqua Maryse

\- Je sais mais s'il te plait maman, Jace aura besoin de toi pour surmonter tout ça gesticula Alec

\- Il te dit de rentrer quand même Maryse en te suppliant en plus Jace aura besoin de toi et je suis du même avis traduit Robert en se rangeant à l'avis de son fils

\- Entendu j'arrive à l'institut soupira Maryse

Alec montra son pouce avant de prendre son sac d'armes, son père le prit dans ses bras ce qui le choqua un peu avant de le laisser partir comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil de Jonathan et la proposition de mariage. Bisous glacées.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitchs1: Ne t'en fais pas Magnus garde ses pouvoirs, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle envers eux quand même XD**

 **Maia 0067: Jamais Magnus va perdre ses pouvoirs et son statut**

 **Alec Barton: C'est vrai qu'ils adorent se chamailler et tel est la question pour Lilith**

 **Lavigne 26: Bon je vais aller fleurir ta tombe XD tu sera encore morte dans ton corps de spectral XD voila la demande de mariage**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec arriva sur le terrain où Lilith avait établi son quartier général, il distribua les armes à chacun sauf à Simon et Luke par leur nature de créature obscure. Ils établirent un plan d'action avant de se séparer, Luke alla avec Isabelle dans le hall en se battant avec les disciples de Lilith pendant que Jocelyn et Simon se dirigeaient à l'étage. Alec essaya de faire distraction avec le démon, celui-ci avait entendu la sirène d'alarme et alerta Lilith qui discutait Clary. Elle leur ordonna de les stopper, tous s'inclinèrent et ils allèrent les stopper. Jocelyn se battait contre certains disciples avant de donner une stèle à Simon pour qu'il aille rejoindre Clary et la délivrer avec sa vitesse vampirique, il fonça rapidement avant de se faire discret. Le démon atterrit devant Alec à partir du vingtième étage, il lui sourit moqueusement en lui rappelant son futur titre. Celui-ci tira une flèche sur lui mais il la rattrapa facilement avant de se mettre à se battre à mains nues avec lui, il renversa le directeur violemment par terre ce qui le fit haleter de douleur. Il allait lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac quand il roula sur le côté pour lui faucher la jambe, il se releva pour essayer de l'immobiliser mais il le repoussa contre le mur en l'étranglant. Il lui fit un sourire narquois et l'oméga lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia ce qui fit le relâcher, il le renversa à nouveau parterre. Le démon lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire en fendant sa lèvre inférieur, il fut désorienté avant de se faire frapper violemment ce qui le fit glisser sur plusieurs mètres. Le démon prit sa flèche et vint s'agenouiller près de lui,

-Dommage que tu ne portes pas la bague d'Edom sinon tu aurais pu gagner contre moi, en même temps vu que tu es un oméga sa m'aurait plu de te prendre dans le corps de ton parabataï. Oui ça aurait été très divertissant de le savoir pleurer à l'intérieur pendant que je te violais en usant de son corps mais comme tu es marqué ça va plus me gêner en te voyant vomir alors je préfère te torturer en t'enfoncer ta propre flèche dans la poitrine expliqua le démon

Il lui enfonça la flèche dans le torse d'Alec qui ouvrit la bouche pour crier de douleur silencieusement, il ricana devant la douleur d'Alec, il l'enfonça encore dans son torse ce qui le fit haleter.

\- Dis adieu à la vie ricana le démon

 **\- NE LUI FAIS PAS DE MAL** ordonna Magnus en arrivant

Ses yeux de chat étaient rouge sang et son faciès était devenu démoniaque, le démon se releva pour venir vers lui quand le sorcier créa une boule de feu cramoisi et l'envoya sur lui. Il se fit projeter contre le mur avant de tomber, Magnus se dirigea vers Alec et l'examina.

\- Je suis là maintenant rassura Magnus

\- Magnus gesticula Alec fébrilement

Le démon se mit à genoux avant de crier de douleur, Jace reprit le contrôle de son corps. Au même moment Lilith sentit la connexion entre son serviteur et elle se rompre,

\- NON cria Lilith

Elle comprit la situation, elle serra les dents en reconnaissant la magie démoniaque de Magnus.

\- Sois maudit Magnus souhaita Lilith

Jace vomit une substance noire qui fut réduit en cendres, il se sentait complètement désorienté. Il trouva le couple et fut horrifié de voir la flèche dans le torse d'Alec, il vint à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolé Alec, pardonne-moi s'excusa Jace les larmes aux yeux

\- Ce n'était pas toi gesticula Alec avec un faible sourire

\- Magnus, guéris-le s'il te plaît supplia Jace

\- C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire stupide blondinet grinça Magnus en ayant repris son apparence normale

Il lui retira la flèche et la plaie se mit à guérir plus facilement, le blond se réjouit de voir son frère en pleine forme.

\- Il faut que tu te dépêches prévint Magnus en regardant Jace

\- Je sais Clary a besoin de moi et j'y vais de ce pas, je te le confie confia Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus

Il s'en alla en laissant le couple derrière lui, il entra dans le hall pour voir Luke et Isabelle entrain de combattre les bêtes de Lilith. Il prit son épée et activa ses pouvoirs angéliques pour les combattre en les tranchant en deux, Izzy vit les yeux doré de Jace qui était sous l'influence de ses pouvoirs. Elle vint le prendre dans ses bras avant de lui gifler fortement, il le regarda incrédule.

\- Espèce de crétin, la prochaine fois que tu as un problème, fais le nous savoir au lieu de te terrer dans ton coin vociféra Isabelle

\- Je suis désolé mais on reportera la discussion plus tard le plus urgent c'est Clary proposa Jace

\- Elle est avec Lilith là-haut répondit Luke

Il se dirigea vers le haut quand une explosion vint perturber son avancement, il se mit à courir encore plus vite avant de voir le dernier étage réduit en cendres. Il commença à paniquer de ne plus voir Clary,

\- CLARY appela Jace

\- ICI cria Simon

Il vit la main de Simon tenir Clary d'une main et l'autre le mur pour ne pas tomber, il les aida à remonter à la surface quand Jocelyn et les autres vinrent les aider. Ils soufflèrent un moment,

\- Où sont Lilith et Jonathan questionna Jocelyn

\- Simon avait commencé à frapper le cercueil de Jonathan, elle a voulu s'attaquer à lui mais je me suis libéré et je l'ai attaqué férocement ensuite elle s'est fait détruite par elle-même raconta Clary

\- Enfin tout est terminé pour le moment soupira Jocelyn de soulagement

Ils soupirèrent avant de remarquer Jace près d'eux, il comprit leur méfiance.

\- C'est moi, rassurez-vous. Magnus m'a libéré du sortilège rassura Jace

\- Bon bien allons-nous en d'ici proposa Jocelyn

Ils retrouvèrent Luke et Isabelle, celle-ci enlaça son frère encore une fois avant de le relâcher. Clary faisait de même avec son père de cœur, les anciens disciples de Lilith se réveillaient sans aucun souvenir ce qui rassura le groupe. Izzy remarqua l'absence d'Alec,

\- Il est où Alec questionna Isabelle

\- Je l'ai laissé avec Magnus répondit Jace en montrant le chemin

Ils allèrent retrouver le couple, les deux étaient entrain de s'embrasser passionnément dans la ruelle.

\- Ça va, on vous gêne pas brailla Jace

\- Beaucoup blondi répliqua Magnus

Alec rougit devant les regards malicieux de tout le monde les ayant surpris entrain se rouler une pelle, ils rentrèrent à l'institut pour faire leur rapport. Maryse vint les accueillir et serra Jace avant de le gifler assez fortement.

\- Ok, quelqu'un d'autre qui veut me gifler demanda Jace en ayant marre que tout le monde le gifle

\- Si tu arrêtais de faire n'importe quoi peut-être qu'on éviterait de te gifler se moqua Magnus

\- Ah très drôle grommela Jace

Alec roula des yeux et serra ses parents dans ses bras et fit son rapport avec l'enclave puis rentra avec Magnus dans le loft pour s'écrouler de fatigue, le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus et essaya de se lever. Mais Magnus resserra ses bras autour de lui,

\- Reste encore un peu dans mes bras susurra Magnus en ouvrant un œil

\- Je dois y aller à l'institut Magnus, gesticula Alec

\- Non je préfère que tu reste avec moi au lieu de passer ton temps dans ce sinistre endroit et froid qu'est l'institut grimaça Magnus dramatiquement

\- Je dois travailler, je te rappelle gesticula Alec amusé

Il referma les yeux pour ne pas voir les signes de son oméga en refusant catégoriquement de le laisser partir, celui-ci soupira devant l'obstination de son amant en refusant de le laisser partir. Il sourit avant de se blottir malgré tout dans ses bras, il pensa qu'une grasse mâtinée ne lui fera pas de mal avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Il allait se rendormir quand le téléphone d'Alec vibra,

\- Si c'est Barbie qui est entrain de se vider de son sang ou autres dis-lui que j'enverrais des fleurs pour son enterrement mais il est hors de question que tu ailles lui sauver le cul encore une fois déclara Magnus sans ouvrir les yeux

L'oméga roula des yeux avant de prendre son téléphone pour lire le message, il bougea légèrement Magnus pour qu'il puisse le voir.

\- Ce n'est pas Jace mais ma mère et elle s'inquiète que je ne sois pas à l'institut malgré le fait que je suis avec toi en ce moment gesticula Alec en regardant son amant

\- J'ai oublié de dire que le plus terrible c'est les belles-mères, je suis envieux de mon père lui qui a eu la chance de ne pas avoir de belle-mère se lamenta Magnus

Il rigola et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de se lever entendant le soupir tristesse du sorcier, il se prépara avant de revenir dans la chambre pour voir Magnus toujours dans le lit.

\- Tu n'as pas de client aujourd'hui gesticula Alec

\- Si mais à partir de 10 heures et c'est pour ça que je voulais que mon compagnon reste avec moi mais il préfère aller sauver le cul de son parabataï suicidaire avec trois neurones qui mérite d'être transformé en canard pour la vie vociféra Magnus

\- C'est fou ce tu m'aimes ironisa Jace en rentrant dans la chambre

Le couple tourna la tête vers le blond qui entra dans la chambre,

\- Jace, qu'est-ce que tu fais là gesticula Alec

\- Maman s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir à l'institut et m'a envoyé ici pour te ramener mais je comprends pourquoi ce petit retard décréta Jace

\- Il mérite amplement de rester avec moi au lieu d'aller dans ce lugubre endroit que vous appelez chez vous ricana Magnus

L'archer termina de se préparer ne se mêlant pas des piques que Jace et Magnus s'envoyaient entre eux, il alla dans le salon pour récupérer ses affaires et claqua la langue pour appeler son frère. Jace revint en pestant contre le sorcier,

\- Bon on y va grommela Jace

Magnus vint en peignoir bleu ciel dans le hall de son appartement, il l'embrassa son amant.

\- Fais attention à toi et Barbie ramène-le en entier si tu ne veux pas finir en canard pour le restant de tes jours menaça Magnus en pointant du doigt

\- Ne t'en fais pas je le surveillerai de près et je ne le quitterai pas d'une semelle même dans la douche nargua Jace

\- C'est bon vous deux gesticula Alec rouge

Les deux éclatèrent de rire avant de partir, ils arrivèrent à l'institut. Maryse tapait du pied dans le hall, elle vit ses deux fils arriver. Elle fonça comme un rapace sur Alec pour regarder ce qu'il avait,

\- Tu n'as rien constata Maryse

\- Je vais bien maman gesticula Alec avec un sourire rassurant

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es en retard questionna Maryse

Il rougit violemment alors que Jace se mit à rigoler, Isabelle arriva dans le hall ayant entendu la question rejoignit le blond dans son rire. Leur mère fronça ses sourcils en se demandant ce qui se passait,

\- Maman, il était chez Magnus alors fait le lien ricana Jace

Alec fusilla sa fratrie du regard, elle comprit la situation avant de prendre une grande respiration et soupira longuement.

\- Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner là-bas questionna Maryse

Il répondit non par la tête et suivit sa mère pendant qu'il menaçait sa fratrie de leur donner du travail supplémentaire s'ils continuaient à rire, pendant ce temps Magnus venait de fermer la porte sur son dernier client de la mâtinée. Il soupira de fatigue en allant prendre un verre d'alcool sur son comptoir, il s'assit dans son fauteuil en se détendant. Il entendit un mouvement silencieux, il se redressa et claqua des doigts pour fermer les rideaux. Raphaël s'assit devant lui avec une poche de sang qu'il avait dans le frigo que Magnus gardait pour lui,

\- O+ remarqua Raphaël

\- Très rare et très chère surtout avec Catarina comme revendeur, c'est fou qu'elle m'arnaque toujours pesta Magnus

\- Où est maman questionna Raphaël ne voyant pas la présence du chasseur

\- Il est à l'institut même si ma tentative de le faire rester au lit était vaine sourit Magnus

Le vampire rigola devant l'air confit de son père, il sirota sa poche de sang.

\- Alors quand est-ce que vous me donnez des frères et sœurs taquina Raphaël

\- Oh voyons mon petit chou, je dois épouser ta mère avant de te donner des frères et sœurs. Je veux le faire dans les règles de l'art sourit Magnus

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas lui demander sa main demanda Raphaël

\- Après que j'ai survécu avec tes grands-parents quand j'irai leur demander la main de ta mère soupira Magnus

\- Robert et Maryse ne sont pas mes grands-parents grimaça Raphaël de dégoût

Il éclata de rire avant de discuter avec son fils de cœur sur les souvenirs du passé, Alec lisait les rapports que sa mère avait fait pendant son absence. Il fit craquer ces articulations penchées depuis un moment sur son travail, il entendit toquer à la porte et vit sa mère entrer avec un sandwich à la main.

\- Merci maman, je commençais à être affamé gesticula Alec en la remerciant du regard

\- De rien mon chéri, alors tu finis ton travail questionna Maryse

\- La plupart mais je pense que je le finirai avant de partir chez Magnus gesticula Alec après avoir mangé un bout de son sandwich

\- A ce propos Alec, est-ce que tu emménages chez lui bientôt demanda Maryse

\- On n'en a pas encore discuté sur la question mais ça fait quelques jours que ça me trotte dans la tête gesticula Alec

\- Qu'importe ton choix, je te soutiendrais mon fils sourit Maryse

Il sourit à sa mère, celle-ci se pencha et essuya la joue de son fils qui avait une miette de pain. Plus tard il rentra après terminer ses rapports, il claqua la langue en signalant sa présence. Il entendit des éclats de voix, il entra dans le salon.

\- ALEC cria Madzie en voyant le chasseur

Il sourit en attrapant la petite fille pour la faire tourner dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur les joues, il la porta et vit Magnus parterre avec des feutres et des crayons avec des papiers partout.

\- Catarina avait du travail à faire et elle nous a proposé de garder la petite princesse ici révéla Magnus

\- C'est super si elle reste avec nous pour toujours gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Je voudrais bien mais Cat va se faire des cheveux blancs plaisanta Madzie

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la blague de la petite sorcière, ils jouèrent ensemble et Magnus fit apparaître le dîner via par magie. Dans un endroit chaotique Lilith caressait les joues de son fils avec amour, elle avait réussi à le sauver à temps avant l'explosion. Celui-ci papillonna les yeux avant d'ouvrir ses yeux noirs,

\- Maman appela Jonathan faiblement d'une voix rauque

\- Oui, mon doux petit. Je suis là, tu es enfin réveillé sourit Lilith

\- Où est-ce que je suis questionna Jonathan

\- Tu es à Edom, j'ai réussi à te soigner pour que tu puisses te venger de tes ennemis qui t'ont fait ça susurra Lilith

Jonathan ferma les yeux avant de se souvenir de tous ce qui s'était passé, il commença à faire une crise et Lilith le maintient avec ses pouvoirs. Il se calma doucement, il fit un sourire sinistre.

\- Oui, je me vengerai de tous surtout de Clary et de Jace ainsi je tuerai tout le monde à part cet oméga qui deviendra ma princesse décréta Jonathan

\- Oui, mon démon chéri sourit Lilith en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Oui, il portera mes enfants, des héritiers qui deviendront des souverains de ce nouveau monde que j'aurai bâti souffla Jonathan

\- Ainsi tu deviendras le roi qui régneras sur ce royaume mais pour l'heure mon fils tu es encore trop faible alors reposes-toi conseilla Lilith en l'embrassant sur son front

Il ferma les yeux en s'endormant, elle fredonna une mélodie pour qu'il s'endorme. Jonathan était dans un bassin de sang et Lilith était à ses cotés la robe souillée de sang, elle sourit avant de regarder les cadavres jonché le sol dont s'écoulait une rivière de sang dans lequel Jonathan baignait. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rendit à l'institut en soupirant longuement, il croisa Isabelle qui était dans la salle des opérations.

\- Magnus, quelle agréable surprise, tu es venu voir Alec questionna Isabelle

\- Je suis venu voir tes parents plutôt révéla Magnus

\- Un problème demanda Isabelle inquiète

\- Non mais si tu me vois entrain de courir avec ton père qui vocifère des menaces, viens me sauver supplia Magnus dramatiquement

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça questionna Isabelle

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard souffla Magnus en se dirigeant vers le bureau

\- Ils sont dans la bibliothèque avertie Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le lieu, il toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez répondit Robert à l'intérieur

Il fit une prière avant de rentrer dans la pièce, il vit les parents de son petit ami dans la pièce. Robert était derrière un bureau et Maryse près de lui en voyant le sorcier entrer dans la pièce,

\- Magnus, que nous vaux l'honneur de ta présence questionna Maryse

\- Je voudrais vous parler tous les deux ou plutôt avoir votre consentement demanda Magnus

\- Assis-toi et explique-nous de ce qu'il en retourne interrogea Robert

\- Disons que je voudrais faire ça ayant vécu un peu dans l'ancien temps si on peut le dire et que malgré que j'aie brûlé quelques étapes avec votre fils mais je tiens à faire ça de tout mon cœur donc moi Magnus Bane grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, Alpha dominant du monde obscur et prince héritier d'Edom voudrait vous demander la main de votre fils Alexander Gédéon Lightwood proposa Magnus avec sincérité

Les deux chasseurs le regardèrent avec incrédulité, Maryse ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt ne sachant pas quoi dire. Robert faisait la même chose, le sorcier se demandait sérieusement s'il n'allait pas appeler son amant pour dire que ses parents étaient devenu catatoniques, ils se réveillèrent de leur état léthargique.

\- Tu veux épouser Alec demanda Maryse

\- Oui, bien sûr si vous me le permettez répondit Magnus

\- Pour te dire si c'était il y a quelques mois nous aurions dit non mais je peux dire qu'Alec a vraiment beaucoup changé à ton contact et il est devenu une personne que Maryse et moi nous ne soupçonnions même pas, cette personne qui s'est révélé en te connaissant raconta Robert

Magnus se crispa devant le début avant de faire un petit sourire en entendant la suite, Maryse vit une lueur dans les yeux de Magnus après que Robert ait parlé d'Alec. Elle avait vu cette même lueur dans les yeux d'Alec, cette lueur pétillante d'amour et de bonheur en pensant à la personne aimée. Elle regarda son mari et lui donna son accord, il souffla doucement.

\- J'accepte que tu épouses mon fils accepta Robert

\- Merci, je prendrai soin de votre fils remercia Magnus

Il se leva et s'en alla quand Maryse l'interpella,

\- Au fait Magnus, je voudrais être grand-mère très rapidement alors ne me fait pas attendre déclara Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas Maryse, vous aurez plein de petits enfants sourit Magnus avant de sortir

Isabelle vint vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il en était, il sourit et lui murmura la chose dans son oreille.

\- C'est vrai sourit Isabelle

\- Oui et je compte sur ta discrétion sourit Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas et fonce tu as ma bénédiction avoua Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

Il éclata de rire avant de partir dans son loft et préparer le dîner pour eux, il avait demandé à Isabelle de tenir occupé Alec jusqu'à une certaine heure avant de le libérer pour qu'il puisse rentrer. Il arriva dans le loft et vit un chemin de pétales de roses rouges qui lui montrait le chemin, il marcha dessus et des papillons vinrent l'entourer doucement ce qui le fit rire. Il marcha jusqu'au salon où des bougies éclairait la pièce, Magnus vint le rejoindre dans le salon habillé dans un costume bleu roi avec des paillettes.

\- Magnus c'est quoi tout ça gesticula Alec

Le sorcier lui prit la main et sortit un coffret de sa poche de sa veste, il ouvrit le coffret avant de se mettre à genoux.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, durant ma longue vie d'immortelle j'ai rencontré des personnes que j'ai aimées et que j'ai perdu de ce fait j'ai mis un mur autour de mon cœur. Et puis tu es arrivé et tu as débloqué quelque chose qui s'est mué en amour, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je sortirai avec un chasseur d'ombre surtout un Lightwood mais aujourd'hui je m'agenouille devant toi pour te demander Alexander Gédéon Lightwood me feras-tu l'honneur à moi Magnus Bane de devenir mon époux proposa Magnus

Il hoqueta devant la proposition, il se mit à pleurer doucement avant d'hocher la tête. Magnus se leva et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le serrer très fort, il le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé.

\- Je t'aime Magnus, et je veux t'épouser gesticula Alec avant de se jeter à son cou

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour confia Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se diriger dans la chambre pour atterrir sur le lit, le sorcier enleva son collier pour l'embrasser dans le cou avant de lui enlever son t-shirt. Il mordilla ses tétons ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir, l'Alpha déposa des baisers sur son torse avant de claquer des doigts pour enlever son pantalon. Il se mit entre ses jambes pour prendre sexe dressé dans sa bouche, il enroula sa langue sur le membre. Alec soupira d'aise sous les caresses buccales de son amant, celui-ci se retira avant de prendre ses hanches pour le soulever pour déguster son nectar qu'il adorait. L'oméga agrippa l'oreille sous le plaisir en criant silencieusement, Magnus buvait son jus avec ravissement avant de lever la tête en se léchant les lèvres. Il revint l'embrasser, son amant lui attrapa la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il claqua des doigts pour se mettre à nu, il le pénétra et ondula ses hanches. L'archer forma un o avec sa bouche, il griffa le dos de son fiancé avant d'haleter de plaisir sous les coups de reins de Magnus. Le sorcier se retira et le fit mettre sur le ventre pour le pénétrer de nouveau, Alec mit sa tête dans le coussin sous le plaisir en l'agrippant très fort, l'Alpha regarda de nouveau la nuque marqué avant de le mordre de nouveau ce qui le tressaillir de plaisir. Il frissonna et haleta de jouissance en se déversant sur le drap, le prince serra les dents en sentant son nœud se gonfler dans l'intimité de son fiancé. Il cria de jouissance en se déversant à son tour, il s'effondra sur Alec qui souffla extatique. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en lui faisant des suçons et se retira après le nœud se soit défait, ils étaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Alec contempla la bague d'Edom dans le creux de sa main, le dos collé au torse de Magnus.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant gesticula Alec en le regardant

\- Tu vas le mettre la bague et tu seras connu comme étant la princesse d'Edom mais d'abord je dois te dire quelque détail sur la bague, tout d'abord il te conféra l'immortalité et le pouvoir de te protéger. Ça pourrait aussi te tuer car cette bague choisit son véritable possesseur pour la posséder expliqua Magnus

Alec regarda la bague en écoutant l'explication de son fiancé, il le regarda avec un visage détermination.

\- Je veux la porter gesticula Alec

\- Sache que tu ne pourras plus enlever la bague si tu l'as mets prévint Magnus

\- Je m'en fiche, je veux le porter gesticula Alec

\- Très bien sourit Magnus

Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une aiguille dans sa main, il se piqua le doigt au-dessus de la bague. Une goutte de son sang tomba sur la bague, le rubis s'illumina d'un rouge pourpre. La bague se transforma en deux minis serpents ailés et se mit à ramper à l'annuaire gauche d'Alec, les deux serpents se mirent à mordre les deux côtés du doigt et prirent la forme de la bague. L'oméga haleta fortement en sentant un pouvoir démoniaque s'infiltrer en lui, il avait l'impression qu'un étau se resserrait autour de son cœur. Il grimaça de douleur au fil des minutes avant de se retrouver soudainement devant une légion de démons, il prit peur avant que la légion se met à s'incliner devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et vit qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Magnus,

\- J'ai vu une légion de démons s'incliner devant moi gesticula Alec

\- C'est normal, la bague t'a montré qu'il t'accepte comme son possesseur ce qui signifie que tu es la princesse d'Edom à partir de maintenant. Tu seras à mes côtés pour régner sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre petit fête de fiançaille et l'armée de Jonathan. Bisous glacées.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HelateWitch: Moi aussi je n'ai pas aimé comment la série s'est terminé sur la disparition de Clary allez encore un lemon dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu surtout la demande en mariage et merci pour ton soutien**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas je mettre Asmodée qui va se présenter avec la famille Lightwood mais dans quelques chapitre plus tard**

 **Alec Barton : Satan ne va pas être en colère que tu le dérange dans son travail en tapant tout le temps la causette avec lui XD Ravie que tu aime ma version**

 **Nono 0109: Merci pour ton soutien**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 27**_

Alec contempla sa bague de fiançailles dans son bureau avec un sourire heureux, il soupira de joie en pensant à son fiancé. Ils avaient annoncé la nouvelle à sa famille, Isabelle avait sauté dans ses bras pour le félicité avec Magnus malgré qu'elle connaissait déjà toute l'histoire. Elle avait presque sautillé sur place en voulant voir la bague, Magnus leur avait expliqué l'origine de la bague. Tous furent sous le choc d'apprendre la vérité sur la bague, ses parents avaient repris leurs esprits et les avaient félicités avant de clamer qu'ils étaient fiers qu'Alec soit devenu un membre royal malgré que ce soit en enfer. Jace les avait félicités en prenant son parabataï dans ses bras tout en le tapotant dans le dos, Clary et Simon les avaient félicité. Plus tard le monde obscur fut au courant de leurs fiançailles, Raphaël était venu souhaiter ses vœux de bonheur à ses parents de cœur de même pour Luke et Jocelyn. Madzie fut réjouie de la nouvelle, l'oméga sourit en se souvenant de la proposition de Magnus en demandant à Madzie de devenir leur demoiselle d'honneur. Elle fut excitée par la nouvelle et accepta avec joie en sautillant, les trois adultes avaient ri devant son excitation. Ils n'avaient pas encore choisi de date pour le moment, l'enclave eut vent aussi de leurs fiançailles et certain furent mécontents de la situation mais par peur de la fureur de Magnus ils s'étaient abstenue de tout commentaire lors d'une réunion. Il se concentra de nouveau sur son travail de directeur et vérifia les rapports des missions, il entendit toquer à la porte et vit Jace entrer pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Comment va le futur marié sourit Jace

\- Je vais très bien gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Je suis content que tu te maries enfin peut-être la deuxième fois mais ce mariage était juste un simulacre se rappela Jace

Il haussa le sourcil d'un geste équivoque,

\- D'ailleurs le mariage se fera sûrement en or non conclu Jace

\- Je ne sais pas si l'enclave acceptera notre mariage surtout en or mais si ce n'est pas le cas Magnus m'a dit que son père est entrain de préparer le mariage à Edom gesticula Alec

\- Ce qui signifie que ce sera un mariage démoniaque déduisit Jace

Il hocha la tête à son parabataï, celui-ci grimaça légèrement avant de lui sourire.

\- J'espère que j'aurai des neveux dans les mois à venir souhaita Jace

\- Moi je te dis que ce sera des filles rétorqua Isabelle en entrant dans le bureau

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler devant leur frère aîné pour ses futurs enfants, il sourit légèrement en pensant aux enfants qu'il aurait avec Magnus. Celui-ci entra dans le bureau,

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici questionna Magnus

\- C'est imbécile croit que vous allez faire que des garçons et moi je dis que vous allez faire des filles pesta Isabelle en pointant son doigt sur Jace

\- Déjà ma belle il faut que ton frère soit en chaleur et que je lui fasse l'amour non-stop et aussi choisi des positions pour que se soit des filles déclara Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à sa future belle-sœur

Alec rougit devant les paroles de son fiancé, Izzy sautilla de joie et tira la langue vers le blond.

\- Alec dit quelque chose bordel, je veux des neveux pas des Izzy copie conforme brailla Jace en se tournant vers Alec

L'oméga était encore rougissant des paroles de son fiancé, le blond soupira en comprenant qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Clary et Simon entrèrent dans le bureau et virent Jace se chamailler avec Izzy et Magnus,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici questionna Clary en voyant Alec totalement rouge

\- La raison est qu'Izzy n'accepte pas la vérité qu'Alec ferait des garçons accusa Jace

\- C'est ça, Alec aura des filles répliqua Isabelle

\- Pour être comme toi une empoisonneuse de première rétorqua Jace

\- Je vais te tuer s'écria Isabelle en se jetant sur son frère

Les deux commencèrent à se chamailler sous les yeux rieurs de tous, le directeur se réveilla de sa torpeur et les fit se séparer en les envoyant dans la salle d'entraînement pour régler leur compte au lieu de son bureau. Tous rigolèrent avant de s'installer dans le bureau malgré tout,

\- Alors vous avez réfléchi à une date de mariage questionna Simon

\- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder gesticula Alec

\- Tu penses à une date mon amour questionna Magnus assis près de lui sur son bureau

\- Pas particulièrement et toi gesticula Alec

\- Pareil, on verrait avec le temps, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une réunion avec le conseil des sorciers à cause de cette enflure de Lorenzo si tu savais à quel point j'envie de l'envoyer à Edom mais bon une tâche comme celle-ci ne mérite pas d'être dans mon royaume grommela Magnus dans sa barbe inexistant

L'archer lui frotta la main ce qui le réconforta, le sorcier sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de claquer des doigts pour faire un portail pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de sorcier demanda Jace

\- Un connard veut prendre sa place gesticula Alec d'un brin d'ennuie

\- Oh l'enfoiré, si Magnus veut un coup de main pour le tuer je suis partante commenta Isabelle en défendant son futur beau-frère

Il roula des yeux amusé devant les dires de sa sœur, il hocha la tête avant de discuter au sujet de ses fiançailles avec Magnus. Celui-ci arriva dans le labyrinthe en spirale, il marcha fièrement alors que d'autres sorciers s'inclinaient devant lui à son passage.

\- Magnus, je suis ravie de te voir salua une voix

Il se retourna pour voir une femme aux cheveux châtain foncé aux yeux gris, elle portait une robe de l'époque victorienne. Il sourit en la reconnaissant,

\- Ma chère Tessa, tu es en beauté comme toujours complimenta Magnus

\- Vil flatteur que tu es, je voulais te féliciter pour tes fiançailles félicita Tessa

\- Merci beaucoup ma chérie remercia Magnus

\- On dit que c'est un chasseur d'ombre sourit Tessa

\- Que les ragots peuvent circuler dans ce couloir et oui c'est un chasseur d'ombre en plus un oméga de plus tu ne vas pas me croire mais c'est un Ligtwood expliqua Magnus

\- Un Ligtwood s'étonna Tessa

\- Ouais je m'étonne moi-même, mais il est à tombé et je suis complètement fou de lui pour tout te dire je l'ai dans la peau sourit Magnus en faisant un sourire aguicheur

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer la descendance de Cecily qui a fait chavirer ton cœur mon ami gloussa Tessa

\- Je t'inviterai à dîner d'ailleurs j'ai une nouvelle qui te concerne aussi concernant ta lignée glissa Magnus

\- Ma lignée, je te rappelle qu'elle s'est terminé avec Stephen commenta Tessa confuse

\- Figures-toi que Stephen a eu un enfant que Valentin a enlevé et élever, il s'appelle Jace révéla Magnus

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant que sa lignée n'était pas terminée, il la prit dans ses bras avant de la relâcher. Il l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Il faut que j'y aille le conseil m'attend soupira Magnus

\- Bonne chance souhaita Tessa

\- J'en aurais bien besoin souffla Magnus en se dirigeant vers une grande salle

Il entra à l'intérieur et fit face à plusieurs sorciers habillés d'une toge qui recouvrait leur visage, il s'assit sur une chaise et devant lui se tenait Lorenzo.

\- Bien je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez convoqué questionna Magnus sur un ton posé

\- Magnus, tout d'abord nous vous félicitons pour vos fiançailles avec votre oméga ensuite nous vous avons fait venir au sujet de la plainte concernant Lorenzo à cotre encontre qui vous accuse de l'avoir attaqué sans motif expliqua le haut conseil

\- Je vois, qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez savoir questionna Magnus en les regardant

\- Nous voulons savoir si c'est la vérité ou pas demanda le haut conseil

\- Et si je dis non, je ne l'ai pas attaqué mais il a refusé obstinément de me venir en aide en menaçant tout le monde de ne pas m'aider contre Lilith mais fort heureusement que mon père m'a donné le pouvoir nécessaire pour que je puisse libérer mon ami du sortilège de la reine des enfers raconta Magnus

Lorenzo fulmina devant le retournement de situation, le haut conseil parla avec les autres membres du conseil.

\- Le conseil des sorciers a décidé de rejeter la plainte de Lorenzo car elle est sans motif et de plus il sera jugé pour l'obstruction et menace envers son peuple déclara le haut conseil

Magnus les remercia de la tête avant de lancer un sourire moqueur envers Lorenzo qui fulminait devant son sourire, il claqua des doigts pour eller à son loft. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en sirotant son verre en attendant le retour de son amant, celui-ci entra après avoir travaillé sur les dossiers de l'enclave. Il s'affala dans le canapé épuisé,

\- Un petit verre pour te remonter le moral mon chou proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie, je suis épuisé par cette journée. Entre les rapports et les documents de l'enclave, les chamailleries de Jace et Izzy en plus de surveiller Jace pour qu'il n'aille pas se faire tuer par un démon franchement je suis complètement fatigué gesticula Alec en soupirant de fatigue

\- Je vois, tu as des cernes comme si tes yeux étaient sur le point de faire un tour du monde remarqua Magnus en lui donnant son verre

\- Merci, j'ai envie de manger et aller me coucher avec toi gesticula Alec avec un sourire

\- Oh d'accord, on va faire ça d'abord un bain chaud et moussant ensuite un dîner romantique rien que tous les deux et puis un long massage pour te détendre pour que tu puisses te reposer tranquillement proposa Magnus

Il sourit avant de se lever et se laissa guider par son amant vers la salle de bain, ils étaient dans le bain et Magnus était entrain d'embrasser le cou de son oméga. Celui-ci appréciait les baisers, il soupira d'aise quand il toucha un point d'érogène au niveau de sa rune de déviance. Il posa la main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser, celui-ci leva la tête pour l'embrasser. Ils ressortirent du bain pour aller dans la chambre, ils firent l'amour passionnément. Alec était allongé sur le ventre et observa son amant entrain de faire rouler un raisin sur sa peau avant de le manger en regardant le plafond, il claqua de la langue pour l'appeler. Il le regarda,

\- A quoi songes-tu gesticula Alec

\- A notre futur mariage et nos couronnements à Edom, nos futurs enfants, révéla Magnus en le regardant

L'oméga fut touché par les mots de son fiancé, il baissa la tête en rougissant. Magnus se redressa de son corps pour relever son menton pour l'embrasser légèrement,

\- Ne soit pas timide de ça sourit Magnus

\- Je sais mais ça me fait chaud au cœur t'entendre de ce que tu dis au sujet de notre future gesticula Alec

\- Je sais mais je le pense sincèrement mon chéri, tu es l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je veux passer ma vie confessa Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de faire l'amour encore une fois, Alec s'endormit dans ses bras. Il le regarda endormi et déposa un baiser sur son front, il entendit un gloussement dans le vide.

\- Alors les préparatifs du mariage avance questionna Magnus

\- Très bien même, tout le monde attend juste la date de votre cérémonie de votre union répondit Asmodée

\- Je vois, Lilith doit enrager en ce moment demanda Magnus

\- Si tu savais,depuis mon château je vois les éclairs d'ici, c'est trop drôle rigola Asmodée

\- Fais en sorte qu'elle ne s'approche pas d'Alexander et sa famille, prévint Magnus

\- Bien sûr que oui mon fils d'ailleurs tu lui as remis la bague demanda Asmodée

\- Oui, comme tu l'as expliqué, verser une goutte de mon sang sur la bague pour l'activer dans la main d'Alec raconta Magnus

\- Ça veut dire que la bague a toujours été destinée à lui,étant la princesse d'Edom enfin une chose de faite il sera protégé maintenant par les enfers ricana Asmodée

Il sourit au ricanement de son père, celui-ci se tu et le laissa dormir. Le lendemain Magnus se leva ne sentant pas Alec près de lui, il se leva avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur en sortait. L'oméga faisait le petit déjeuner pour son amant et lui, il déposa le tout sur la table. Il le vit en peignoir entrain de le regarder avec un sourire.

\- Le petit déjeuner est servi gesticula Alec

\- Ça sent bon en plus des toasts français et des œufs brouillés franchement je peux dire que c'est un vrai régal complimenta Magnus en se mettant à table

Ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner avant qu'Alec ne parte pour l'institut, il arriva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il s'assit et commença à son travail, la porte se mit à toquer et il claqua la langue pour faire entrer la personne. Un homme aux cheveux blonds entra dans la pièce, il prit le stylo avec une feuille de papier.

\- Je suis Underhill et je viens d'être transféré ici par l'enclave se présenta l'homme

\- Je suis Alec Lightwood le directeur de l'institut, je ne sais pas si on t'a expliqué mais je suis muet donc est-ce que tu comprends le langage des signes écrivit Alec

\- Assez répondit Underhill en lisant la note

\- Très bien, je te souhaite la bienvenu dans l'institut de New-York, j'espère que tu ferras ton devoir gesticula Alec

\- Merci remercia Underhill

\- Tu peux disposer gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de s'en aller, il se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il continua son travail avant de sortir un peu pour se dégourdir les membres, il prit son arc et ses flèches pour commencer à se battre. Pendant ce temps Jonathan était assis sur le trône et regardait l'horizon, Lilith s'approcha de lui avec un sourire de joie.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien mon fils sourit Lilith

\- Je suis en vie grâce à toi maman, je suis tellement reconnaissant d'avoir la chance de t'avoir auprès de moi sourit Jonathan en prenant la main de sa mère pour l'embrasser

\- Oh mon petit démon roucoula Lilith

Il la regarda avec les lèvres brûlées,

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant mon cher fils questionna Lilith avec curiosité

\- Je vais rassembler une armée en me servant de la coupe que mon géniteur à laisser avant de mourir sourit Jonathan

\- Mais elle a été récupérer non questionna Lilith

\- Je vais le voler de nouveau et ensuite bâtir mon royaume ricana Jonathan de méchanceté

\- D'abord lançons-leur un avertissement qu'ils n'oublieront pas ricana Lilith

Il lui lança un regard de curiosité, elle fit un mouvement de la main pour faire entrer un démon qui apportait un grand plateau avec un torchon dessus. Elle dévoila à son fils le plateau où il y avait des ailes d'ange en sang dessus, celui-ci ria diaboliquement et vint embrasser sa mère en se brûlant. Isabelle toqua à la porte pour entrer dans le bureau,

\- Coucou grand frère sourit Isabelle

\- Que se passe-t-il gesticula Alec en la regardant

\- Je voulais te demander si je pouvais organiser tes fiançailles avec Magnus proposa Isabelle

\- Non gesticula Alec

\- S'il te plaît, des fiançailles ça se fête non demanda Isabelle

\- Il n'en est pas question car je sais que tu vas être extravagante dans cette fête gesticula Alec avec un visage mécontent

\- S'il te plait supplia Isabelle en lui faisant le regard du petit chiot

Il évita de le regarder en face pour échapper à son regard de petit chiot, elle fit tout pour le faire craquer.

\- Pour ta sœur chérie minauda Isabelle

\- D'accord gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- SUPER cria Isabelle en trépignant de joie

\- Calme-toi gesticula Alec en lui faisant les gros yeux

\- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite préparer la fête de tes fiançailles sourit Isabelle en s'en allant

Il soupira en priant l'ange que sa sœur ne soit pas très extravagante, celle-ci se rendit à l'appartement de Magnus. Elle en parla avec le sorcier qui approuva l'idée de faire la fête,

\- D'ailleurs je voudrais que la fête soit dans ton appartement, proposa Isabelle

\- Avec joie, au lieu de ce sordide lieu accepta Magnus

Elle sourit devant son acceptation du lieu, ils préparèrent la fête dans le loft. Quelques jours plus tard toute la famille Lightwood et quelques amis du monde obscurs étaient réunis dans l'appartement de Magnus pour fêter leurs fiançailles,

\- Tout nos vœu de bonheur au couple souhaita Jace en levant son verre d'alcool

\- Oui répondirent tous en levant leurs verres

Magnus les remercia avec Alec,

\- Et aussi j'espère que vous aurez des enfants assez vite souhaita Maryse un peu ivre

\- Maryse interpella Robert outré

\- Quoi, je veux des petits enfants et assez vite avant que je devienne vieille et toute ridée souhaita Maryse

Jace et Isabelle éclatèrent de rire devant l'attitude de leur mère, c'était la première fois qu'elle se lâchait à ce point.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Maryse après le mariage vous serez grand-mère assez rapidement je te le promets promis Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à sa future belle-mère tout en prenant Alec par-derrière

L'oméga rougissait devant les paroles de son fiancé alors que sa fratrie riait avec leurs amies, parmi les créatures obscures il y avait Luke avec Jocelyn, Raphaël et Maia avec Catarina et Madzie.

\- Elle a raison, moi aussi je veux avoir des cousines avec qui je pourrais jouer déclara Madzie

\- Moi aussi je suis de cet avis avoir des frères et sœurs ce ne sera pas du luxe renchérit Raphaël

\- De préférence des filles, ajouta Isabelle

\- Dios, ne dit pas ça, certes c'est cool d'avoir des sœurs mais je vais me faire des cheveux blancs à vouloir les surveiller non stop lorsqu'elles seront adolescentes lamenta Raphaël

\- Je croyais que les vampires n'avaient pas de cheveux blancs demanda Simon

\- Tu veux un pieu menaça Raphaël en le fusillant du regard

\- J'ai rien dit trembla Simon en se cachant derrière Maia qui riait

Ils rigolèrent tous devant l'échange, un portail s'ouvrit dans le salon. Tessa sortit du portail, Madzie alla dans les bras de la sorcière.

\- Bonjour ma grande comment vas-tu sourit Tessa

\- Eh bien Tessa, tu es en retard s'indigna Magnus faussement

\- La parole est toujours en retard sur le cœur cita Tessa en souriant

\- Edouard Pailleron reconnu Catarina

\- Oui, répondit Tessa

Alec regarda son amant qui sourit devant la jeune femme, il claqua de la langue pour signaler sa présence.

\- Tessa, je te présente Alexander Lightwood mon fiancé et mon oméga présenta Magnus

\- Oh c'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à Will à part les yeux qui étaient moins vifs mais tu as dû les hériter de Cecily expliqua Tessa

Toute la famille Lightwood regarda la sorcière avec des yeux comme des soucoupes en sachant qu'elle avait connu leurs ancêtres, Jace se sentait attiré vers Tessa sans aucune explication mais d'une étrange manière. Il n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager du regard,

\- J'étais l'épouse de Will Herondale et Cecily était ma belle-sœur révéla Tessa

\- Will Herondale demanda Jace en s'approchant d'elle

Elle se tourna vers Jace et sourit encore plus, elle lui caressa la joue ce qui le fit tressaillir.

\- Tu ressembles vraiment à ton ancêtre Will mais avec l'apparence d'Edmund à part des yeux qui sont de ton père Stephen sourit Tessa

\- Tu es mon ancêtre Theresa Gray comprit Jace

\- Oui, ça me fait drôle de parler avec ma propre lignée gloussa Tessa

Alec sentit la joie de son frère par sa rune et lui sourit, ils discutèrent entre eux. Jace posa des questions sur ses origines à Tessa et celle-ci était ravie de répondre, Isabelle et Raphaël discutaient avec Maia et Simon en plus de Clary. Les deux parents se rappelaient leurs souvenirs passés au sein de l'académie en riant, Magnus embrassait Alec dans le cou en regardant leurs familles et leurs amis s'amuser à leurs fiançailles.

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus dans son oreille

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, ils profitèrent de leurs familles ensemble. Pendant ce temps Jonathan tua des gardes qui gardaient les lieux où la coupe était gardée, il entra à l'intérieur et fit un carnage avant de prendre la coupe. Il fit un pentagramme et atterrir devant sa mère, il lui montra la coupe avec une joie malsaine.

\- Enfin je pourrai faire mon armée et conquérir ce monde qui sera à mes pieds maman se réjouit Jonathan en soulevant la coupe

\- Je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour toi ma citrouille sourit Lilith

\- Je vais commencer à faire mon armée tout de suite et laisser un message à ces enfoiré qui on oser me défier en particulier ma sœur et mon frère cracha Jonathan

\- Oui mon fils, tu obtiendras ta vengeance et tu régneras en maître sur ce monde déclara Lilith

Il ricana devant la déclaration de sa mère, il alla attaquer un institut et transforma les chasseurs d'ombre en chasseurs infernale qui étaient devenues des automates sans aucune volonté et lui obéissaient fidèlement. L'enclave avait appris l'attaque de l'institut que Jonathan avait effectuée et alarma tous les autres instituts, Alec avait été informé la situation et l'avait dit à tous. Il fit plusieurs groupes pour les envoyer enquêter sur place, Jace et Izzy vinrent le voir avec Clary et Simon.

\- Je vous envoie aussi sur le terrain pour enquêter, gesticula Alec

\- On le sait, ne t'en fais pas mais ça ira pour toi questionna Isabelle

Il hocha la tête, le quatuor alla enquêter sur le terrain. Ils trouvèrent une importante activité démoniaque dans un bâtiment, ils allèrent combattre après avoir prévenu Alec. Celui-ci arriva avec Magnus qui avait fait un portail pour lui, il tira des flèches sur les démons qui voulaient s'en prendre à sa famille. L'un des démons voulu s'attaquer à Alec sur le côté, quand il se tourna vers lui pour tirer sa flèche. Le démon s'arrêta dans sa course en voyant la bague au doigt d'Alec, il se mit à reculer en le voyant.

\- Votre altesse, pardonnez-nous de cette terrible erreur s'excusa le démon en s'inclinant devant Alec

Magnus sortit de derrière son oméga, il avait ses yeux de chats rouges. Tous le reconnurent et s'inclinèrent, les autres restèrent hébétés devant la scène.

 **\- Hors de ma vue** claqua Magnus en les faisant tous brûler avec sa magie

Tous crièrent de douleur avant d'être réduit en cendres, les démons plus tard se retrouvèrent à Edom. Ils tremblèrent de peur en voyant Asmodée sur son trône qui les regardait froidement, il leva la main vers eux et les fit exploser. Il jeta un regard insistant aux autres démons, ils s'inclinèrent devant lui. Le groupe souffla de soulagement avant de continuer d'enquêter, ils montèrent dans le bâtiment avant de trouver les ailes d'ange que Jonathan avait laissées pour eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça questionna Simon en voyant les ailes d'ange

\- Ce sont des ailes d'un ange, c'est un sacrilège de faire ça répondit Isabelle

\- Il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus mais je n'arrive pas à lire remarqua Jace en voyant un message avec l'ichor de démon

\- C'est la langue démoniaque, le message dit « je reviens » traduit Magnus en le lisant

\- Mais qui pourrait faire ça questionna Clary

\- Jonathan gesticula Alec en les regardant

\- Mais il est mort répliqua Jace confus

\- On n'a jamais trouvé son corps et de plus il est le fils de Lilith comme son sang coule dans ses veines gesticula Alec

\- Alec a raison, ça se pourrait être lui renchérit Clary

\- Encore un autre problème en perspective déclara Simon

Ils pensèrent à la même chose que lui avant de rentrer à l'institut, Magnus en profita pour renforcer la barrière de l'institut en cas d'attaque de Jonathan. Le directeur envoya un rapport pour l'enclave au sujet du retour possible de Jonathan Morgenstern, il soupira longuement. Le sorcier entra dans le bureau après avoir toqué,

\- J'ai fini d'installer plus de protection sur l'institut décréta Magnus

\- Merci, je ne sais plus quand est-ce que les problèmes se sont succédé par la suite gesticula Alec

\- Tout va s'arranger rassura Magnus en se plaçant près de lui

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant qu'il devienne passionné, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Alec regarda coquinement son amant en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise, celui-ci sourit et claqua des doigts avant de se mettre en quête d'honorer son oméga.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre réunion au sommet à Idris et encore une nouvelle menace. Bisous glacées.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que la fête t'a plu, pour Lorenzo s'est loin d'être terminé crois-moi**

 **HekateWitch1: Un éternel débat dont on ne sait pas l'issue XD,**

 **Alec Barton: Ne t'en fais pas tu verra encore une fois Maryse bourré en plus tu vas rester chez Satan définitivement lundi avec le chapitre que je réserve**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas je travaille dessus pour te faire mourir XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 28**_

Alec cherchait un moyen pour stopper Jonathan avec sa fratrie et Clary, celle-ci avait vérifié plusieurs fois dans le carnet scientifique de Valentin pour trouver un moyen pour tuer Jonathan. Celui-ci continuait de faire des ravages en faisant des chasseurs infernaux avec la coupe, Lilith lui fournissait des démons qui lui avaient juré fidélité à elle au lieu d'Asmodée. Magnus avait cherché aussi de son côté pour contrer le jeune homme dans ses livres et ses grimoires anciens, malheureusement il ne trouva aucun renseignement ce qu'il le désespérait. Raphaël tentait de l'aider en lui fournissant des livres anciens de Camille qui traînaient à l'hôtel Dumort, même là ils avaient fait chou blanc. L'oméga veillait de plus en plus tard pour trouver comment le tuer dans les archives et les livres de l'institut, il soupira en se massant la nuque. Bien que Jonathan menaçait le monde cela ne changeait strictement rien pour eux concernant leur mariage, ils n'avaient pas encore choisi la date de leur mariage et l'enclave n'avait pas encore donné son feu vert. Alec avait accepté de se marier à Edom le temps que l'enclave se décide, il contempla la bague de fiançailles et pensa aussi à son statut de princesse d'Edom. Il sourit en pensant à Magnus, ils continuaient de passer des moments très agréables ensemble. Il arrêta de travailler et rangea tous avant de se diriger vers le loft, récemment il avait commencé à emménager chez son fiancé pour rester avec lui définitivement. Il entra dans l'appartement en claquant de la langue, il vit le sorcier endormit devant la télé avec président Miaou. Il caressa le chat avant de mettre une couverture sur lui,

\- Tu es là se réveilla Magnus

\- Je viens d'arriver gesticula Alec

\- Alors des nouvelles de l'enclave, questionna Magnus

\- Pas encore, je perds espoir de trouver un moyen de tuer Jonathan gesticula Alec fatigué

\- On trouvera un moyen, ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus

Ils se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser tendrement,

\- Je vais cuisiner ensuite on passera à table gesticula Alec

\- Pas besoin, je vais faire apparaître le dîner si tu veux répondit Magnus

\- Non, vaux mieux que j'aille le préparer au lieu que tu le voles avec ta magie gesticula Alec

Il bouda dans son coin, l'oméga roula des yeux avant de se diriger dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner pour eux deux. Le sorcier soupira en souriant avant de rentrer dans son atelier pour préparer quelques potions, l'archer termina le dîner et le disposa sur la table pour eux. Le sorcier vint s'atteler à table pour manger,

\- Alors ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Assez fatigante mais ça va gesticula Alec

\- Je vois, moi c'est pareil avec les clients que j'avais soupira Magnus

Ils mangèrent en discutant ensemble, après le repas ils se rendirent dans leur chambre et s'endormirent. Le lendemain Alec regardait le monde par la fenêtre, il entendit toquer à la porte et vit Underhill.

\- Je suis venu vous donné un rapport décréta Underhill

Il hocha la tête avant retourner à son bureau, il lui donna le rapport.

\- Je tiens à vous dire que je suis fier de travailler sous vos ordres, c'est vrai que les omégas à Idris sont persécuté par tout le monde mais grâce à vous ils se sont affirmés pour avoir une place dans notre société expliqua Underhill

\- Je te remercie gesticula Alec en lui laçant un regard de remerciement

\- Bien, je retourne à mon poste prévint Underhill

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de retourner à son travail, il soupira après avoir lu plusieurs fois les rapports des équipes. Il se leva pour aller dans la salle d'opération pour vérifier la ville,

\- Yo salua Jace en venant à ses côtés

\- Quoi de neuf gesticula Alec

\- Rien de particulier, j'ai déjà vérifié la ville plusieurs fois pour trouver un indice sur Jonathan mais rien à croire qu'il évite New-York conclu Jace

\- Justement j'ai l'impression qu'il fait exprès de l'éviter justement gesticula Alec dans ses pensées

\- Tu crois qu'il évite l'institut parce qu'il sait qu'on l'attend déduit Jace

\- D'après moi, il sait que nous le connaissons et que nous savons ses points faibles gesticula Alec

\- Tu as raison sur ce point décréta Jace

Un chasseur vint le voir en urgence en lui remettant un document, il le lit avant de le plaquer sur la table énervée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Jace

Il lui donna le document pour qu'il le lise, il le lit à son tour et jura dans sa barbe.

\- Il a attaqué l'institut de Buenos Aires, cet enfoiré jura Jace en donnant un coup de pied dans la table

Alec le calma en posant une main sur son épaule, le blond se calma mais resta énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'arrêter fulmina Jace

\- POUR LE MOMENT RIEN alerta une voix

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Maryse venant vers eux,

\- Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Jace

\- L'enclave m'a envoyée pour vous faire évacuer d'ici et de rejoindre Idris en toute urgence au vu de la situation avec Jonathan informa Maryse

\- Je suis désolé maman mais je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner l'institut pour aller à Idris, je préfère rester ici pour me battre contre lui gesticula Alec déterminé

\- Je comprends mon fils mais ce sont les ordres de l'enclave souffla Maryse

\- On doit évacuer quand demanda Isabelle après avoir entendu la conservation

\- Une semaine pour que tout le monde puisse évacuer vers Idris répondit Maryse

\- Entendu gesticula Alec

Il rassembla tout le monde et les informa de la situation avec Jonathan et les évacuations vers Idris, tous acceptèrent la situation et allèrent préparer leurs affaires pour partir à Idris. L'oméga se dirigea vers son appartement qu'il partageait avec Magnus, il entra et alla dans l'atelier pour voir son amant en compagnie d'une de ses clients.

\- Ravi d'avoir fait affaire avec toi Magnus sourit la cliente

Elle sortit avant de remarquer Alec, elle lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il entra et alla dans les bras de son Alpha,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Magnus

\- On va être évacué à Idris par rapport à Jonathan qui est entrain d'attaquer tous l'institut du monde et récemment il a attaqué l'institut de Buenos Aires avec son armée de chasseurs obscurs gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Je vois, tu n'as pas envie de partir n'est-ce pas conclu Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ça mais je voudrais rester pour me battre contre lui gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Je comprends ta frustration compatit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux, l'archer respira l'odeur de son Alpha qui le rassura et le fit se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras.

\- Si tu y vas,je te suivrai déclara Magnus

\- Tu es prêt à venir avec moi à Idris mais tu sais que les sorciers ne sont pas admis là-bas gesticula Alec

\- Les protections d'Idris qui l'ont mis d'après toi, ce sont les sorciers et puis n'oublie pas que je suis l'Alpha dominant du monde obscur se vanta Magnus

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser, il le souleva et le posa sur son bureau sans cesser le baiser. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant de faire l'amour dans l'atelier de Magnus, après avoir fait l'amour ils se retrouvèrent parterre sur le tapis avec une couverture sur eux. Magnus avait sa tête sur le ventre d'Alec qui lui caressait les cheveux, celui-ci claqua la langue pour le faire regarder vers lui

\- Que penses-tu du mois de Mai pour nous marier gesticula Alec

\- Pas mal comme idée, c'est le printemps, parfait pour un mariage sourit Magnus

\- Tu as d'autres idées pour la date gesticula Alec

Il se redressa un peu pour le regarder, il réfléchit un moment.

\- Non je ne vois pas une date pour nous deux mais le 5 Mai est parfait qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

\- Le 5 Mai c'est parfait pour le mariage gesticula Alec en souriant

Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller l'accord, le sorcier commença à le surplomber pour lui faire l'amour de nouveau. Quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrit et des pas venir dans l'atelier, ils virent Maryse et la fratrie avec Clary et Simon entrer.

\- Alec…stoppa Maryse en les voyants

Alec resta choqué devant les regards des autres, Jace se mit rire avec Isabelle alors que Clary et Simon arboraient un sourire malicieux.

\- Je suppose que le ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez n'est-pas exclu en ce moment nargua Magnus

L'oméga rougit et frappa son compagnon qui se mit à rire, Maryse se reprit de son choc et fit un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Je pense que je suis ravie de la situation en fait ce qui prouve que j'aurai mes petits-enfants plutôt que prévue sourit Maryse

\- Maman gesticula Alec rouge

\- Justement on n'est entrain de travailler dessus déclara Magnus

\- On vous laisse vous rhabiller ria Maryse

Ils les laissèrent de se rhabiller, l'Alpha fit un mouvement de main pour les rhabiller avant de rejoindre sa belle-famille dans son salon. L'archer évitait de regarder sa fratrie qui souriait malicieusement à sa vue,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe gesticula Alec

\- Nous étions venu pour t'informer que l'enclave à demander une réunion au sommet avec tout le monde c'est-à-dire tout le monde obscur pour savoir ce qu'on va faire pour contrer Jonathan informa Maryse

\- Je vois, l'enclave se décide enfin à honorer un peu les accords décréta Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- On le sait bien mais surtout que la coupe est en possession de Jonathan qui transforme des bons chasseurs d'ombres en chasseurs d'obscurs qui lui obéissent comme des machines expliqua Maryse

\- Il faut savoir comment le vaincre parce qu'on a tous essayé avec l'Electrum, on la poignarder et ce type est toujours en vie soupira Jace dépité

\- Il faudrait trouver une arme qui pourrait le détruire totalement et je pense que l'épée mortelle pourrait faire l'affaire pensa Clary

\- C'est une bonne idée mais l'épée ne pourrait pas le tuer vue qu'il l'avait sous la main cette ordure objecta Isabelle

\- Et pourquoi pas créer une arme capable de le détruire ajouta Simon

Tous le regardèrent, il se mit à se gratter la tête avec un air gêné.

\- Bordel c'est vraiment la fin du monde obscur pour que le vampire nous donne des bonnes idées s'exclama Jace les mains en l'air

Clary lui frappa à l'épaule pour qu'il se taise, le vampire se renfrogna mais il sourit quand même.

\- Ça pourrait marcher mais comment faire parce qu'il a buté Azazel qui était aurait été fort utile en tant que forgeron démoniaque expliqua Magnus

\- Même ça je ne pense que cela aurait servis à grand-chose vu qu'il possède du sang démoniaque glissa Clary

\- Clary a raison et je ne dis pas ça souvent gesticula Alec

Ils réfléchissaient un moyen pour tuer Jonathan, celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise en souriant devant le bureau rempli de sang. Un chasseur entra avec les yeux noirs sans expressions,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Jonathan

\- Nous avons capturé un sorcier avertit le chasseur

\- Très bien emmène-le dans la salle d'entraînement et préparer le cercle d'envoi d'Edom je vais envoyer un cadeau pour ma mère sourit Jonathan perfidement

Il alla dans la salle d'entraînement où un sorcier était enchaîné et se tenait en plein centre du pentagramme, il ricana avant de claquer des doigts et regarda le sorcier brûler vif avant de disparaître. Pendant ce temps Lilith sur le trône de son fils sourit en recevant son cadeau, elle riait de joie. Un démon entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant elle,

\- Ma reine, je vous informe que vous avez un visiteur informa le démon

\- Dis à ce visiteur que je ne veux pas le recevoir répondit Lilith

\- AH BON MÊME PAS TON ROI demanda une voix lugubre

Elle se leva d'un bond en voyant Asmodée entré dans la pièce, elle renvoya le démon pour se confronter au démon supérieur.

\- Ça fait un millénaire que je ne t'ai pas vu, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans cette partie de mon royaume questionna Lilith

\- C'est vrai que ça fait un millénaire et ce n'était pas plus mal que je ne te vois pas se moqua Asmodée

\- Epargne moi tes moqueries à mon encontre que viens-tu faire ici répliqua Lilith

\- Je voudrais te parler de ton fils, je voudrais qu'il cesse de clamer qu'il veut diriger ce monde et surtout de devenir roi à ma place signala Asmodée

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur qu'il te renverse, ton fils et toi nargua Lilith

Asmodée la regarda froidement devant son sourire narquois, il s'avança vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de ton fils et ni personne d'ailleurs mais je suis venue ici pour qu'il arrête de clamer mon trône en parlant avec toi comme tu es sa mère cracha Asmodée

\- Il est hors de question que je bride mon fils d'une telle opportunité de ravir ton trône et s'asseoir sur les deux mondes sourit Lilith

Il créa une onde de choc avec ses pouvoirs en révélant ses yeux de chat,

\- Ne me provoque pas Lilith, si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement ton fils je serai contraint de l'envoyer dans le néant sans qu'il puisse être ressuscité par toi menaça Asmodée

\- Tu oses menacer mon fils Asmodée grinça Lilith

\- Tu as aussi menacé mon fils rappela Asmodée

\- Je n'ai fait que menacer son connard d'oméga qui aux dernières nouvelles n'est pas encore la princesse de ce royaume critiqua Lilith

\- C'est là que tu te trompes désormais il est la princesse d'Edom rétorqua Asmodée avec un sourire froid

Elle eut une expression de choc sur le visage ce que se délecta le démon,

\- Impossible, la bague ne peut pas accepter cet oméga objecta Lilith

\- Il l'a fait maintenant, occupes-toi de ton fils si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe moi-même menaça Asmodée en s'en allant

Lilith serra les poings mais elle savait que la colère d'Asmodée pourrait être dévastatrice surtout depuis qu'elle avait manipulé son ex-femme, elle fit un mouvement de poignée pour envoyer un message à son fils pour qu'il revienne à Edom. Quelques jours plus tard tous étaient partis à Idris en laissant la force de prendre les commandes de l'institut, l'enclave avait toléré que les créatures obscures viennent se réfugier à Idris après la demande de Magnus auprès d'eux. Raphaël était resté à l'hôtel malgré l'invitation de ses parents de cœur,

\- Dios, je règle quelques affaires ici ensuite je vous rejoindrais rassura Raphaël

\- Règle vite ce que tu as à faire ensuite viens à Idris, nous aimerions que tu sois parmi nous décréta Magnus au téléphone

\- D'accord, je te laisse, embrasse maman pour moi et dit-lui que je viendrais rapidement prévint Raphaël

\- Entendu je le lui dirai et fais attention à toi, reviens nous vite souhaita Magnus

\- C'est d'accord allez à plus salua Raphaël en raccrochant

Il raccrocha et vit l'un de ses membres venir vers lui,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Raphaël

\- On a encore trouvé des cadavres de terrestres annonça le vampire

\- J'arrive signala Raphaël

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu où plusieurs corps étaient vidés de leur sang, le chef vérifia l'odeur qu'il régnait.

\- C'est encore ce même vampire qui a fait ce carnage dans ce fast-food conclu Raphaël

Une fille asiatique s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule,

\- Tu penses que c'est Camille demanda la jeune femme

\- Je ne crois pas Lily, d'après moi c'est un vampire encore novice qui est incontrôlable décréta Raphaël en examinant les corps

\- Un vampire aurait engendré un autre et l'aurait laissé comme ça proposa Lily

\- Possible, il faut continuer à enquêter là-dessus avant que l'enclave nous menace en nous accusant des meurtres des terrestres déclara Raphaël

Elle hocha la tête, Luke entra dans le fast-food seul.

\- Alors c'est toujours le même vampire questionna Luke

\- Ouais et on est sur sa trace depuis quelque temps répondit Raphaël

\- Essayer de le coincer parce que je risque ma plaque en couvrant l'affaire sur ses meurtres soupira Luke dépité

Il hocha la tête avant de claquer des doigts pour que ses membres rassemblent les corps pour les brûler, ils rentrèrent tous ensuite à l'hôtel Dumort et virent une jeune fille aux cheveux blond pâle qui était assis dans un canapé, tous les membres la regardaient avec méfiance.

\- Enfin vous êtes là, je vous attends depuis un moment s'impatienta la jeune fille

\- Je pourrai savoir qui es-tu ? interrogea Raphaël

\- Je m'appelle Maureen Brown, je suis la nouvelle chef du clan de New-York se présenta Maureen

\- Comment ça demanda Raphaël en fronçant les sourcils

\- J'ai tué Camille, elle s'était évadé d'Idris je crois et elle m'a transformé en vampire après que mon Simon ai bu mon sang raconta Maureen en roulant sur le Simon

Raphaël grimaça devant le roulement sur le Simon, il pensait que s'il était encore humain il aurait frissonné de dégoût devant ça. Il mit les mains dans ses poches,

\- Ecoute señorita, d'après nos règles tu es officiellement la nouvelle chef du clan déclara Raphaël

\- C'est super, ce qui veut dire que j'ai le droit de vous commander conclu Maureen en faisant un sourire de joie

\- Oui mais pour le moment, nous devons évacuer pour être Idris pour participer à une réunion au sommet expliqua Raphaël

\- Mais je veux rester à New-York pour retrouver mon Simon, d'ailleurs je vous ordonne de le retrouver ordonna Maureen

\- Ce n'est pas aussi si simplement car Simon est à Idris révéla Lily en s'avançant

\- Il est à Idris répéta Maureen

Le mexicain pria qu'elle accepte de partir à Idris pour qu'il puisse mettre son clan à l'abri de Jonathan Morgenstern, ainsi là-bas il pourra se débarrasser de cette folle.

\- Entendu, j'accepte souri Maureen

\- Bien, je vais téléphoner à un sorcier pour qu'il puisse faire un portail pour là-bas pour nous proposa Raphaël

Elle accepta en se réjouissant de la situation, il appela Magnus pour lui raconter ce qui se passait.

\- Je peux comprendre fiston mais tu devras informer l'enclave du changement déclara Magnus

\- Dios ça me fatigue tous ça soupira Raphaël

\- Allez, je te fais un portail ensuite tu pourrais venir nous voir,ta mère a hâte de te voir commenta Magnus

\- Très bien accepta Raphaël

Il raccrocha et vit un portail s'ouvrir dans le hall, il fit signe à son clan de se dépêcher de traverser le portail. Maureen admira le paysage d'Idris,

\- C'est tellement magnifique s'extasia Maureen

\- C'est la patrie des Shadowhunter révéla Lily en regardant partout

Un chasseur vint les voir ayant été prévenu de l'arrivée du clan des vampires, il les amena dans un endroit spécialement pour eux. L'Alpha vampire en profita pour chercher ses parents de cœur en les suivants par leurs odeurs, il arriva devant un grand manoir. Il toqua à la porte, la porte s'ouvrit sur Isabelle, elle sauta dans ses bras ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Salut Isabelle sourit Raphaël en frottant son dos

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Isabelle

\- Très bien, Magnus et Alec sont ici questionna Raphaël

\- Oui répondit Isabelle en l'invitant à entrer

Il entra dans le manoir, il trouva Jace entrain de nettoyer ses armes méticuleusement. Magnus vit son fils de cœur dans le salon, il se leva pour aller le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Raphaël, comment vas-tu, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas par contre je pourrais savoir où est cette pipelette de Simon demanda Raphaël

\- Il est chez Clary, tu veux que j'y t'emmène proposa Jace

\- Ouais, j'ai besoin de lui pour une affaire souffla Raphaël

\- Ce n'est pas trop grave je l'espère gesticula Alec inquiet

\- Non maman, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas aussi si grave que tu penses l'être rassura Raphaël

Jace prit son manteau et emmena le vampire chez sa petite amie, Izzy en profita pour faire du shopping. Le couple se retrouva seul dans le manoir Lightwood,

\- J'aurai jamais pensé que je serai dans le manoir des Lightwood sourit Magnus

\- Tu regrettes gesticula Alec

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Pas le moindre du monde mon amour sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément, Alec se leva et prit la main de son fiancé pour l'emmener à l'étage. Ils rentrèrent dans une chambre et s'embrassèrent de nouveau, le sorcier le fit s'allonger sur le lit en claquant des doigts pour le déshabiller. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de lui enlever son collier, il grignota sa peau ce qui le fit soupirer. Il retraça sa rune dans le cou avec sa langue avant de descendre vers son torse, il prit son temps en observant chacune des réactions de son amant. Celui-ci agrippa les draps sous le plaisirs, il continua de descendre vers son membre dressé. Il le prit en bouche et enroula sa langue autour de son sexe, l'oméga se cambra de plaisir sous la caresse buccale. Il ressortit le sexe de sa bouche et souleva les hanches doucement en voyant le lubrifiant de son amant s'écouler lentement, il se lécha les lèvres et plongea dessus. Il glissa la langue à l'intérieur pour déguster son mets favori, il mit un doigt en lui pour le faire coulisser avant de retourner vers son membre dont le liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'écoulait. Il lécha le gland sans cesser de glisser son doigt en lui, Alec haleta de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Le sorcier se débarrassa de ses vêtements et le pénétra avec douceur, il commença à onduler ses hanches. L'oméga ouvrit la bouche pour crier silencieusement, son amant se retira doucement pour le mettre sur le ventre pour le pénétrer de nouveau. L'archer se cambra encore plus sous le plaisir, il trembla de plaisir quand son Alpha frôla sa prostate. Celui-ci le comprit en voyant le tremblement de son amant, il l'embrassa sur la nuque au-dessus de sa marque ce qui le fit tressaillir étant une zone sensible. L'Alpha se pencha pour le mordre au creux de son cou et se retira ce qui le fit jouir, il gronda en sentant son nœud grossir dans l'intimité d'Alec. Il se déversa en s'effondra sur lui dans un profond gémissement rauque, ils attendirent que le nœud se défasse. Le prince se bascula sur le lit essoufflé alors que son oméga vint se blottir dans ses bras,

\- Je t'aime gesticula Alec les joues rouges de bonheur

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se coucher, quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent à une réunion au sommet avec l'enclave et les représentants du monde obscurs.

\- Nous devons stopper Jonathan à tout prix car ils menacent tout le monde obscur avec son armée de chasseurs obscurs lança Jia

\- Nous sommes prêts à faire une alliance encore fois pour se débarrasser de notre ennemi en commun lâcha la reine des fées

\- Oui, nous acceptons mais qui dira que vous êtes de notre côté, on sait tous ici que les fées sont réputées d'être du côté des gagnants souleva un chasseur dans la salle

Sa déclaration créa des murmures dans la salle, Jia ramena le silence dans la salle.

\- C'est vrai que nous avons la réputation de nous ranger du côté des gagnants mais pas cette fois car si nous faisons ça nous trahirons notre Alpha et aussi notre prince expliqua la reine des fées en se tournant vers Magnus

\- La reine des fées à raison, elle ne va pas nous trahir ayant subi des pertes considérables elle aussi après que Lilith est attaquée son royaume renchérit Magnus en se levant

Tous se regardèrent et murmurèrent dans la pièce, Alec regarda son amant entrain de parler du danger que représentait Jonathan Morgenstern.

\- Tu es juste un sorcier comme les autres comment te croire cracha un chasseur

Alec s'énerva devant les critiques de tout le monde, il se leva en tapant du poing sur la table pour les faire stopper de parler. Jace se leva à ses côtés en comprenant que son frère voulait parler,

\- Magnus est certes un sorcier mais il est l'Alpha le plus dominant du monde obscur, vous osez le juger alors que je sais qu'il a contribué beaucoup pour l'enclave. Il est là depuis plus longtemps que nous tous réunis, lui au moins il assume ce qu'il est et ne ce que cache pas derrière des lois pour se protéger. Ouais je le défends parce qu'il est mon Alpha comme je suis un oméga, en plus d'être muet. Il a toujours respecté les omégas alors que vous vous les avez toujours maltraité en les considérants comme des putains ou des machines à faires des bébés, vous croyez que c'est facile pour nous de contrôler nos chaleurs. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre dans la peur d'être violé par un Alpha qui ne pense qu'avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes ou pour montrer sa dominance envers nous, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur un gentil Alpha tel que Magnus. Vous méprisez la reine des fées mais elle au moins elle ne pense qu'au bien-être de son peuple ce qui n'est pas le cas pour certain qui pourrait sacrifier les membres de sa propre famille pour sa sécurité, les vampires et les loups-garous sont pareils. A New-York je les côtoie chaque jour que l'ange fait et pourtant il a plus de respect entre nous que vous tous dans cette salle, j'ai un compagnon sorcier, un ami loup-garou, un fils vampire et une amie royale. Je me suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour eux en tant que père, compagnon et ami car ils sont de ma famille, je vais me battre à leur côtés contre Jonathan Morgenstern et son armée pour défendre ma famille alors si vous n'êtes pas prêt à comprendre ça alors l'ange Raziel a eu tord de nous créer comme nous ne savons pas nous respecter entre nous gesticula Alec d'un visage déterminé

Jace avait traduit les signes d'Alec devant toute l'assemblée, lui-même avait les yeux en larmes devant ses mots. L'oméga préféra sortir de la salle pour se calmer, Magnus se leva et le suivit à son tour.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la menace de Jonathan et un garde du corps démoniaque. Bisous glacées.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus la solution contre Jonathan dans ce chapitre**

 **HelateWitch1: Je crois que tu devrais pour ta santé éviter de lire le prochain chapitre XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Tu vas mourir dans le prochain chapitre c'est sûr parce que je mis le paquet dans ce chapitre**

 **Alec Barton: Non tu vas manquer jusqu'à mercredi ce n'est pas juste mais bon j'attends ton review avec impatience mercredi**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 29**_

Le discours d'Alec avait fait fort dans l'assemblée, tous avaient médité sur ses paroles en particulier chez les chasseurs d'ombres. Ils se sentaient honteux pour la plupart devant les paroles de l'oméga, ils savaient tous qu'il avait raison sur certains points. Alec s'était réfugié vers le lac Lynn pour respirer et pour se calmer, Magnus l'avait suivi et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller dans les bras réconfortant de son Alpha, ils étaient restés au bord du lac dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. En voyant qu'ils commençaient à être tard, ils décidèrent de rentrer au manoir. Robert et Maryse vinrent le féliciter pour son courage d'avoir parlé devant certains membres de l'enclave et leur dire la vérité, l'archer fut surpris de la fierté de ses parents envers lui. Il aurait cru que ceux-ci auraient été en colère contre lui comme il avait remis l'enclave à sa place, ils lui avaient expliqué que depuis peu à part Jia et Imogène certains conseillers se croyaient encore dans l'ancienne époque alors qu'un vent nouveau soufflait sur Idris depuis longtemps. Ils avaient décidé de faire alliance avec le monde obscur afin de combattre Jonathan, Clary avait éludé le moyen des armes. Ils étaient encore sur ce point pour vaincre Jonathan, plusieurs idées étaient suggérées mais aucune ne pouvait les aider. Magnus avait essayé aussi de chercher dans les vieux livres de son vieil ami Ragnor après être aller chez lui malgré le décès du sorcier, il avait ramené tous les livres au manoir Lightwood. Tous l'aidèrent à lire pour trouver une arme capable de tuer Jonathan, Jace reposa un livre en soupirant de fatigue.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je commence à être désespéré de trouver l'arme pour couper la tête de Jonathan soupira Jace

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse être invincible à ce point protesta Isabelle en le regardant

\- Ne nous voilons pas la face, on a cherché partout et rien ni dans les livres et ni dans les fichus carnets de cette ordure de Valentin. Même mort il vient nous narguer cet enculé jura Jace irrité

\- Blondi a raison, Valentin n'a mis que ce qui l'intéressait renchéri Magnus

Clary soupira et déposa le livre sur la table basse quand elle entra en transe, Simon remarqua l'attitude de son amie.

\- Je crois que Clary ne sent pas bien remarqua Simon

\- Non, elle est en transe en ce moment et je sens qu'elle a découvert une nouvelle rune expliqua Jace en regardant sa petite amie

Elle reprit le contrôle de son corps et dessina la rune sur un morceau de papier, tous vinrent regarder la rune en question.

\- A quoi sert cette rune questionna Isabelle

\- Je n'en sais rien, elle est apparu devant moi répondit Clary

\- Biscuit, tu n'as pas inventé cette rune mais c'est plutôt un message des anges déduit Magnus

\- Comment ça gesticula Alec

\- Cette rune est plus une marque, c'est la marque de Caïn. Seul le créateur pouvait graver cette marque sur une personne qu'il avait choisie pour le protéger expliqua Magnus

\- Oh je comprends souffla Clary

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est apparu questionna Jace

\- Les anges sont toujours énigmatiques dans leur message répondit Magnus

\- Peut-être que c'est pour contrer Jonathan supposa Simon

\- Peut-être mais je ne crois pas ça, comme je le disais la marque de Caïn est pour protéger celui qu'il la porte mais pas pour attaquer expliqua Magnus

\- Mais à quoi elle va servir soupira Isabelle fatiguée de chercher une solution

Ils soupirèrent tous devant le casse-tête de la marque, ils allèrent se coucher. Alec était blotti dans les bras de Magnus qui lui caressait à l'épaule,

\- Tu songes à cette marque gesticula Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mon amour, les anges ont décidé de quelques choses et ils nous le font savoir avec biscuit pensa Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de s'endormir dans les bras réconfortant de son amant, celui-ci réfléchissait avant de s'endormir à son tour. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla seul dans le lit, il chercha son oméga et entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il sourit coquinement et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain pour rejoindre son amant, il entra et vit Alec entrain de se doucher, il entra dans la cabine de douche. L'oméga sentit le corps de son amant contre lui, il se retourna pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de le rapprocher vers lui. Ils firent l'amour avant de ressortir de la salle de bain, ils descendirent en bas pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Jace leur lança un regard malicieux, Alec rougit alors que Magnus faisait un sourire narquois.

\- Bon c'est quoi le programme parce que je commence à m'ennuyer à rester ici demanda Isabelle

\- Peut-être visiter Idris vu que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas venu proposa Jace

\- Excellente idée vue que je n'ai jamais vu Idris renchérit Clary

\- A ce qui paraît il y a des magasins déclara Magnus

\- D'accord allons visiter Idris gesticula Alec

Ils sortirent du manoir, les parents d'Alec étaient partis tôt pour une réunion avec les membres du conseil. Ils visitèrent la ville d'Idris, Jace et Clary marchaient devant en se tenant la main. Izzy était scotché sur son téléphone et Alec et Magnus fermaient la marche en se tenant la main aussi. Beaucoup regardaient le coupla soit avec dégoût soit avec curiosité, d'autres regardaient avec mépris le sorcier. Celui-ci s'en fichait de leurs regards en lâchant la main d'Alec pour le prendre la taille pour montrer qu'il était en couple avec l'un des leurs, le chasseur sourit timidement au geste en sachant que ce son homme voulait faire. Ils rentrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements, Magnus fit la moue en voyant qu'il n'y avait que des vêtements noirs.

\- C'est pas que je n'aime pas cette couleur mais il n'y a pas autre chose soupira Magnus

\- Non ici tu ne trouveras que des vêtements noirs, sourit Isabelle en choisissant plusieurs vêtements

\- Si tu veux, prends un vêtement et avec ta magie tu pourrais le changer dans une couleur que tu veux gesticula Alec en le regardant

\- C'est une bonne idée ça mon chéri que tu me donnes sourit Magnus en prenant des vêtements

Il attira Alec vers la cabine d'essayage pour essayer les vêtements, il ressortit avec les vêtements.

\- On dirait que tu es vraiment un chasseur d'ombre gesticula Alec avec un sourire taquin

\- Je le mets parce que c'est toi sourit Magnus

L'oméga regarda si sa fratrie n'est pas près de lui avant de se tourner vers son amant,

\- Ton pantalon en cuir te fait un cul d'enfer gesticula Alec rouge

L'Alpha lui fit un sourire charmeur et s'approcha de lui en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Je vais peut-être l'acheter pour que je te fasse bander susurra Magnus

\- Avec joie gesticula Alec

Il ria légèrement avant de se relever pour se changer, il ressortit plus tard ayant choisi les vêtements qu'il lui convenait après avoir changé la couleur magiquement. Ils rejoignirent les autres à la caisse, le propriétaire tiqua de mépris en voyant Magnus. Celui-ci avait un sourire moqueur et lui fila une grosse liasse de billets avant de partir, arrivé dehors il claqua des doigts pour envoyer ses sacs dans son appartement.

\- Magnus, mon beau-frère adoré est-ce que tu pourrais faire de même pour mes sacs proposa Isabelle

\- Avec joie ma belle sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts

\- Les notres aussi proposa Jace

\- T'es un homme non tu portes tes sacs avec ceux de biscuits se moqua Magnus

Jace pesta contre le sorcier avant de se mettre à se chicaner comme des enfants, Alec roula des yeux en les voyants.

\- Ça vous dirait d'aller boire un verre proposa Isabelle

\- Je suis partante accepta Clary

L'archer hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un bar, ils allèrent dans un coin tranquille. Plus tard Raphaël avec Simon et Maia entrèrent dans le bar et les rejoignirent à leur table,

\- Salut tout le monde salua Simon

\- Bonjour salua Maia à son tour

\- Bonjour maman, papa, Isabelle et les autres salua Raphaël en s'asseyant près de ses parents de cœur

Maia fut étonné d'entendre le vampire appeler Magnus et Alec comme ça, elle s'assit près de Clary avec Simon.

\- Alors quoi de neuf questionna Clary

\- Rien de spécial pour le moment à part peut-être que j'ai envie chaque jour de tuer Simon répondit Raphaël en regardant le novice

\- Hé je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé pour ta carafe de vin s'excusa Simon

\- Le vin était de quel âge pour que tu es envie de tuer Samuel demanda Magnus ce qui fit se renfrogner Simon sur son nom

\- Il était de 20 ans d'âge répondit Raphaël

\- Ok maintenant, je sais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a envie de te tuer comprit Magnus

L'archer roula des yeux devant les dires de son fiancé, ils discutèrent entre eux avant que Raphaël ne rentre pour surveiller une nouvelle recrue.

\- Fais attention gesticula Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ferai attention sourit Raphaël

Il se pencha et embrassa Alec sur la joue comme un enfant envers sa mère, il lui sourit avant de partir. Maia décida de rentrer aussi, ils restèrent tous les six avant de rentrer au manoir. Jace et Clary allèrent se coucher blottis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre,

\- Jace, penses-tu qu'on pourrait fabriquer une arme à la fois démoniaque et angélique demanda Clary

\- Je ne sais pas, je réfléchis pour tuer Jonathan par un moyen mais pour le moment je n'y arrive pas répondit Jace

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a s'inquiéta Clary

\- Tu vas comprendre dans quelques minutes si je suis ma logique décréta Jace

Ils entendirent du bruit de grincement de lit, les grincements devaient de plus en plus forts.

\- Ils ont un problème de lit ou quoi questionna Clary

\- Ils sont entrain de s'envoyer en l'air à côté et dieu merci qu'Alec soit muet parce que sinon on l'aurait entendu hurler sous l'assaut de ce pervers de sorcier se renfrogna Jace en frottant sa rune de parabataï

Elle ria légèrement en regardant son petit ami, elle ferma les yeux en mettant sa tête sur son épaule. Magnus regardait son oméga qui avait les joues rouges et la bouche ouverte en venant de jouir, ils attendaient que le nœud se défasse.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien, rassures-toi gesticula Alec en tremblant

\- Tu es sûr, je me suis laissé trop emporté décréta Magnus

Il lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement pour le rassurer, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

L'Alpha se retira et bascula sur le lit alors que l'oméga venait se blottir dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent aussi vite. Quelques jours plus tard Jonathan continuait d'attaquer les instituts de chaque monde avec son armée de chasseur obscur, tous essayèrent de trouver un moyen de le contrer. Clary lisait avant de se lever avec un visage éclairé,

\- JE SAIS cria Clary

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clary demanda Jace

\- Je sais comment nous débarrasser de Jonathan, nous allons invoquer l'ange Raziel pour qu'il nous fournisse l'arme pour le tuer expliqua Clary

\- Oui, mais l'ange Raziel n'aime pas trop qu'on l'invoque gesticula Alec en regardant la rousse

\- Justement maintenant je sais pourquoi est-ce que la marque de Caïn m'est apparu, c'est pour protéger le demandeur déclara Clary

\- Elle n'a pas tort avec son explication renchérit Magnus

\- Mais comment l'invoquer demanda Isabelle

\- Et qui sera le demandeur renchéri Jace

\- Je le ferai proposa Simon

\- Ouais c'est d'accord mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose non seulement nous aurons tous le clan des vampires sur le dos mais en plus Clary ne se remettra pas de ta mort ironisa Jace

\- Je veux me rendre utile pour une fois alors laisser moi parler avec l'ange Raziel demanda Simon

Ils acceptèrent tous, le sorcier chercha un moyen d'invoquer l'ange Raziel sans utiliser les trois instruments mortels. Ils allèrent à la ferme de Luke pour l'invocation, Jocelyn fut furieuse de savoir que Simon alla faire la demande auprès de l'ange.

\- Il est trop jeune pour mourir refusa Jocelyn

\- Techniquement je suis déjà mort rectifia Simon

\- Toi, tais-toi gronda Jocelyn en fusillant Simon du regard

\- D'accord je me tais chuchota Simon

\- Maman c'est la solution pour nous débarrasser de Jonathan et puis c'est Simon qui s'est porté volontaire d'ailleurs il sera protégé par la marque de Caïn rassura Clary

Elle s'assit dans le canapé en se tenant la tête, Luke vint lui apporter une tasse de thé pour la réconforter. Magnus vint avec un rouleau de parchemin dans les mains, il embrassa Alec doucement avant de se tourner vers Simon.

\- Il est presque l'heure avertie Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Clary

Simon s'assit dans le fauteuil en voyant sa meilleure amie s'approcher de lui avec sa stèle, elle soupira doucement.

\- Ça va piquer un peu avertis Clary

Elle commença à graver la marque sur son front ce qui le fit hurler, il voulut repousser la jeune fille quand Jace et Alec vinrent le tenir pour qu'il se tienne tranquille pendant le processus. Après la marque de Caïn brillait sur le front de Simon,

\- Bien maintenant allons trouver une arme pour couper la tête de Jonathan se réjouit Magnus

\- Magnus, je te rappelle qu'il est mon fils même si c'est un connard il reste quand même mon fils gronda Jocelyn

\- Désolé s'excusa Magnus pas désolé

Ils allèrent dehors alors que les autres restaient à la maison, le sorcier dessina le pentagramme d'invocation avant de donner le parchemin au vampire.

\- Bon tu dois réciter à haute voix l'incantation décréta Magnus

\- Tu ne vas pas rester avec moi demanda Simon

\- Sheldon, je suis un demi-démon en plus je suis le fils du roi d'Edom alors tu comprends que je ne veux pas rester taper la causette autour d'un thé avec l'ange Raziel déclara Magnus

\- C'est fou ce que tu me rassures soupira Simon

\- Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer parce que je ne veux pas rapporter tes cendres à Raphaël qui va être déprimé et je ne veux pas voir mon petit déprimé signala Magnus

\- Tu crois vraiment que Raphaël se soucie de moi questionna Simon

\- Je disais ça pour te remonter le moral bon ben je te laisse, tu as quelques choses à me dire avant que je te laisse demanda Magnus

\- Dis à Clary et Izzy que je les aime s'il m'arrive un truc répondit Simon

\- D'accord allez tu as plutôt intérêt que ça marche parce que je veux avoir des enfants avec Alexander et me marier avec lui prévint Magnus en s'en allant

Simon trembla de peur et souffla doucement avant de commencer à réciter l'invocation, le pentagramme se mit à luire fortement et l'eau du lac se mit à bouillir. La température augmentait au fur à mesure, un ange avec des cheveux d'or apparu au-dessus d'un lac.

\- Qui ose m'invoquer dans ce monde demanda l'ange

\- C'est moi qui t'ai invoqué, Simon Lewis ton humble serviteur répondit Simon en faisant une révérence

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu oses m'invoquer ? Pour cela tu seras châtié déclara l'ange Raziel

Il allait tirer une flèche sur le vampire quand il remarqua la marque de Caïn sur son front, il stoppa son geste en le voyant.

\- Cette marque, seul dieu a le droit de la mettre, qui t'a donné cette marque questionna Raziel

\- C'est l'un de tes enfants, la dernière fois tu as parlé avec elle Clary Fairchirld répondit Simon

\- Je me souviens d'elle, c'est vrai qu'elle peut créer des runes à partir de nos messages. Ainsi soit-il que veux-tu en échange de cette marque proposa Raziel

\- L'un de tes enfants Jonathan Morgenstern est entrain de décimer des chasseurs et des créatures d'obscurs, je voudrais une arme pour l'arrêter demanda Simon

\- D'accord, voici l'arme de Michel Glorieuse, transperce de cette épée le garçon. L'épée renferme le feu céleste, si ce garçon a encore un bon fond en lui alors il survivra sinon il mourra expliqua Raziel en faisant apparaître une épée

\- Merci remercia Simon en prenant l'épée

L'ange effaça la marque sur le front de Simon, celui-ci s'évanouit sous la douleur. Plus tard Magnus vint le voir et lui tapa sur la joue,

\- Je suis encore en vie demanda Simon

\- Tu es un vampire donc tu es mort mais tu l'es sourit Magnus

Ils allèrent dans la maison, toutes les femmes présentes vinrent le serrer dans leurs bras.

\- Alors demanda Jace

\- On l'a sourit Simon en montrant l'épée

\- Super se réjouit Jace en maniant l'épée

\- Simon, où est ta marque demanda Clary

\- Raziel n'aimait pas mon tatouage alors il a effacé nargua Simon

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement ayant une arme pour contrer Jonathan, Alec et les autres rentrèrent à New-York tranquillement pour se reposer. L'oméga voulut se promener dans les rues un peu seul pendant que Magnus était parti au labyrinthe en spirale pour une urgence qui l'avait fait soupirer car il avait autres choses à faire, il marcha dans les rues avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle de New-York. Il s'arrêta et il était sur le point de se retourner sur ses pas quand il fut attaqué sur le côté, il se mit en garde en voyant Jonathan devant lui.

\- Tiens, tiens ce sera Alec Lightwood l'oméga sourit Jonathan perfide

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux gesticula Alec

\- Comme je te l'ai dit je te veux toi répondit Jonathan en s'approchant de lui

\- Je suis désolé de casser ton joli rêve mais tu ne m'auras pas vu que je suis marqué gesticula Alec avec un sourire sarcastique

\- C'est vrai que tu es marqué et je suppose à en juger par la bague que tu portes que tu es la princesse d'Edom conclu Jonathan en souriant toujours

\- Tu observes bien gesticula Alec

Il s'approcha d'Alec en le plaquant contre le mur, celui-ci essaya de se dégager mais y n'arrivait pas. L'autre homme s'approcha de son cou en le léchant sa peau, l'oméga frémit de dégoût en sentant sa langue le lécher. Il avait envie de vomir,

\- Tu as un goût si délicat mais qu'en est-il de ton lubrifiant, je parie que son goût est divin susurra Jonathan en le regardant

Il cracha à sa figure, il ria sardonique avant d'attraper sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser de force. Alec eut une envie de vomir, sa tête bourdonnait sous le baiser. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Jonathan, celui-ci rompit le baiser et recula en souriant. Il se mit à vomir de la bile après le baiser, il le regarda furieux.

\- Tu as des lèvres divines, j'ai hâte d'en goûter plus quand je me saurai occupé de ton cher Alpha et prince. Tu seras à moi ricana Jonathan

\- Jamais je ne te laisserai me toucher gesticula Alec en se relevant

\- Alors laisse-moi te faire voir un avant-goût de ce qu'il t'attend mon cher oméga sourit Jonathan

Il le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, Alec sentait que sa tête allait exploser sous les caresses obscènes de Jonathan. Il essaya de bouger mais ses membres étaient engourdis, sans qu'ils le remarquent la bague se mit à luire violemment. Une boule de feu vint envoyer Jonathan dans le décor, l'archer tomba par terre en vomissant de nouveau. Il leva la tête faiblement avant de sentir une veste chaude sur lui, l'autre Shadowhunter se releva et vit un démon devant accroupi près de sa proie. Le démon était rouge et noir avec des yeux noirs avec des marques des tribales sur ses yeux, il était chauve. Il était plus grand que lui,

\- Qui est tu demanda Jonathan d'un ton froid

\- Mon nom ne te dira rien mais je suis là pour t'empêcher de faire du mal à la princesse d'Edom cracha le démon en faisait face à Jonathan

\- Je vois, tu es un démon qui est envoyé par Asmodée, très bien je me retire pour le moment mais je n'ai pas fini avec lui ricana Jonathan en disparaissant

Le démon renifla avec dédain et se tourna vers Alec, celui-ci avait la gorge en feu à force de vomir.

\- Vous allez bien votre altesse questionna le démon

Il toussa en le regardant avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras, il l'attrapa et l'emmena dans l'appartement de Magnus. Celui-ci fut inquiet de ne pas le voir revenir, Jace était entrain de le traquer avec sa rune de parabataï aidé d'Izzy dans le loft quand ils virent tous Alec dans les bras du démon.

\- ENFLURE QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIS cria Jace en prenant son épée

\- Du calme, je suis revenu ramener la princesse à mon prince, votre majesté demanda le démon en tendant Alec évanouis

Magnus le regarda et prit son fiancé dans les bras pour le poser dans le fauteuil, il se tourna vers le démon qui avait les mains dans les poches.

 **\- Qui es-tu** questionna Magnus en le regardant

\- Je ne répondrai à la question que quand la princesse se réveillera expliqua le démon

Alec se réveilla doucement, Magnus vint à son chevet. Il mima le nom de Magnus,

\- Ça va mon amour demanda Magnus

\- Où est-ce que je suis gesticula Alec

\- Tu es à la maison répondit Magnus

Il se redressa doucement aidé de son sorcier, il se souvenait de tous avant de lever la tête pour voir le même démon qui l'avait secouru.

\- Ce démon prétend qu'il t'a secouru commenta Jace toujours menaçant envers le démon

\- Il dit la vérité, Jonathan a essayé d'abuser de moi et il m'a sauvé la vie gesticula Alec

\- Vous voyez que j'ai dit la vérité, de plus jamais je ne ferai de mal à la princesse se renfrogna le démon

\- Mais ça n'explique pas qui tu es accusa Isabelle

\- Mon identité ne sera révélée que sur ordre de ma princesse sourit le démon

Tous se retournèrent vers Alec, celui-ci se leva du canapé doucement et s'approcha du démon. Celui-ci s'inclina devant lui,

\- Dis-moi qui es-tu gesticula Alec

\- Je suis le démon Balthazar, j'ai été envoyé par sa majesté le roi Asmodée pour vous protéger après que la bague est signalée que vous étiez en danger se présenta le démon

\- Alors tu es le garde du corps d'Alec conclu Clary qui parla pour la première fois

\- Oui mais disons que mon destin est de protéger la princesse d'Edom répondit Balthazar

\- De quel niveau es-tu questionna Jace en baissant son arme

\- Je suis d'un niveau supérieur mais moins puissant que la famille royale répondit Balthazar

Plusieurs messages de feu apparurent dans leurs mains,

\- Nos parents veulent qu'on retourne à Idris comme Jonathan était à New-York lut Isabelle

\- C'est que je vois, bon ben on y va lança Jace

\- Je fais un portail mais d'abord…commença Magnus en se tournant vers Balthazar qui se récurait le nez

Il vit les regards tournés vers lui, il comprit la situation.

\- Oh vous voulez savoir comment on va faire pour moi, rien de plus simple, votre altesse si vous me le permettez proposa Balthazar en tendant la main

Alec hocha la tête et lui prit la main, celui-ci l'emmena vers une lumière forte qui projeta son ombre au sol. Il alla sur l'ombre de l'archer et se fonda à l'intérieur,

\- Je serai à partir de cet instant l'ombre de son altesse pour mieux le protéger déclara Balthazar dans l'ombre

\- Entendu, bien on va à Idris sourit Magnus

Il claqua des doigts pour faire un portail, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur pour se rendre à Idris. Maryse les attendait en tapant du pied,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de partir d'ici alors que Jonathan est en vadrouille avec son armée gronda Maryse

\- On est parti chercher un moyen pour tuer Jonathan et on l'a trouvé sourit Jace en montrant l'épée glorieuse

\- Alors vous avez trouvé un moyen déduit Maryse

\- C'est exact sourit Isabelle

\- Bien, nous allons en parler, Jace l'inquisitrice Herondale t'attend dans son bureau informa Maryse

Il hocha la tête et partit en direction des bureaux, pendant que les autres suivirent Maryse au manoir des Lightwood. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils expliquèrent à leurs parents tout ce qui s'était passé,

\- Je vois souffla Robert

\- On a une chance pour le vaincre gesticula Alec

Jace entra dans le salon avec une marque rouge sur la joue et une oreille rouge qu'il était entrain de frotter,

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé gesticula Alec

\- Ma grand-mère était ravie de me revoir mais pas contente de ce que j'ai fait lorsque j'étais possédé par Lilith donc elle m'a giflée pour dire que la prochaine fois je l'avertirais, ensuite elle m'a tiré les oreilles à cause de ma disparition au sujet de l'épée raconta Jace avec une mine déconfite

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant son regard,

\- Ce n'est pas drôle grommela Jace ce qui les fit encore plus rire

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre préparatif du mariage et le contrôle perdu. Bisous glacées.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Asmodée protège son gendre depuis les enfers, XD**

 **HekateWitchs1: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus surtout avec Jace**

 **Lavigne 126: Tu vas mourir de soif et déshydratation.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 30**_

Alec marchait dans les rues d'Idris sans se soucier des regards, il pensait à son fiancé. Celui-ci était parti en réunion hebdomadaire avec les autres créatures obscures, il s'ennuyait terriblement depuis qu'il était à Idris. A part l'entraînement et assister aux réunions avec les membres du conseil il n'avait rien à faire, il regarda son ombre avec un petit sourire goguenard. Bien qu'il soit sur une terre sacrée il voyait son garde du corps très en forme, il repensa au jour où celui-ci était apparu devant ses parents. Ils s'étaient mis en garde devant le démon avant qu'il n'intervienne en leur racontant toute l'histoire, ils étaient horrifiés en apprenant que Jonathan avait essayé d'abuser de lui. Maryse l'avait serré dans ses bras en pleurant en s'excusant de l'avoir pas protégé, il avait rassuré sa mère en l'embrassant sur le front en lui disant que c'était grâce à Balthazar. Celui-ci s'était mis à faire une révérence pour Alec après qu'il est complimenté, il était retourné dans son ombre en clamant qu'il allait dormir. Il se dirigea vers le lac Lynn en s'asseyant parterre, il contempla le lac en soupirant. Il s'allongea et regarda le ciel en fermant les yeux en appréciant le bruit de l'eau, il entendit une personne s'asseoir près de lui. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux en sachant qui c'était, il ouvrit les yeux en se redressant pour être assis. Il trouva Jace à ses côtés, celui-ci envoyait des pierres dans le lac en faisant des ricochets. Il le fit aussi en souriant en se rappelant leur enfance,

\- Ça me fait penser à notre enfance se souvient Jace

\- J'étais entrain d'y penser moi aussi gesticula Alec

\- Comment va ton garde du corps demanda Jace

\- Il dort dans mon ombre gesticula Alec en regardant son ombre

\- Je parie qu'il ronfle nargua Jace

\- Même pas, je ne l'entends pas du tout gesticula Alec

\- Ça aurait été tordant de savoir qu'un démon ronfle ria Jace

Ils rigolèrent ensemble de la situation, ils rentrèrent au manoir des Lightwood.

\- Ça te dirait de t'entraîner avec moi proposa Jace

\- D'accord gesticula Alec

Ils allèrent s'entraînaient au bâton, Isabelle vint les voir.

\- Vous allez vous entraîner remarqua Isabelle en les voyant avec les bâtons

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous gesticula Alec

\- Comme au bon vieux temps sourit Izzy

Elle déroula son fouet et le fit claquer pour être un bâton, ils allèrent dans la cour et commencèrent à se battre ensemble. Ils rigolèrent ensemble, Maryse arriva avec Clary et Jocelyn et ils les trouvèrent entrain de s'entraîner tous les trois ensemble. Jace venait d'éviter un coup d'Izzy et para celle d'Alec, il attaqua son parabataï et se défendit contre sa sœur. Alec se défendit contre Isabelle et attaqua le flanc de Jace, Jocelyn sourit en regardant le duel de la fratrie.

\- Ça me rend nostalgique tout ça soupira Jocelyn

\- C'est vrai renchérit Maryse

La fratrie termina de s'entraîner et vint les rejoindre, Maryse se tourna vers Jocelyn avec un petit sourire de défi. Elle prit les bâtons dans les mains de Jace et d'Alec,

\- Si tu ne sens pas encore vieille, un petit combat proposa Maryse

\- Tu oses me traiter de vieille Maryse s'indigna Jocelyn en prenant le bâton qu'elle lui tendait

Elles allèrent sur le terrain sous les sifflements de leurs enfants, la rousse attaqua la brune avec son bâton. Elles se battirent entre elles, Robert et Luke arrivèrent et virent les encouragements des jeunes envers les deux femmes.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elles se battent questionna Luke en voyant les deux femmes se battre

\- Depuis quelques minutes et franchement maman est impressionnante s'émerveilla Clary

\- Je suis du même avis de Clary s'extasia Isabelle en regardant sa mère

Maryse fit tomber Jocelyn d'une attaque, tous applaudirent et elle tendit la main vers elle pour la remettre debout.

\- Waouh maman, tu étais impressionnante complimenta Clary

\- Merci ma chérie mais ce n'est rien, je me suis entraîné normalement sourit Jocelyn

\- Jocelyn a raison, ce n'est juste qu'un entraînement renchérit Maryse

\- Pour vous avouer vos mères ne sont pas encore de vieilles femmes quand même nargua Robert

Luke lui tapota sur l'épaule pour lui montrer les deux femmes qui le fusillaient du regard en même temps, Maryse entra dans le manoir talonné par Robert qui s'excusait. Luke ria avant de se faire fusiller à son tour du regard par Jocelyn qui alla rejoindre son amie, les jeunes décidèrent de sortir ensemble. Ils allèrent dans un bar pour boire un coup, Simon les avait rejoint.

\- Comment va Raphaël gesticula Alec en regardant le vampire

\- Il va bien, il te passe le bonjour lâcha Simon

Il hocha la tête, ils commandèrent chacun une boisson. Izzy commanda pour son frère et discuta avec lui,

\- Alors vous avez déjà choisi la date de votre mariage questionna Isabelle

\- Oui, on veut se marier le 5 Mai gesticula Alec en souriant

\- C'est dans six mois réalisa Isabelle

\- Oui, mais comme tu le sais le mariage sera à Edom gesticula Alec

\- Je sais mais je voudrais participer au mariage souffla Isabelle

Il sourit devant la moue de sa sœur,

\- Tu sais comment ça va se passer le mariage questionna Jace

\- Non, Magnus ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet gesticula Alec

\- De toute façon tu le sauras lors de ton mariage sourit Clary

Il hocha la tête et but son verre, ils virent un groupe de chasseurs d'ombre entrer dans le bar. Ils ne firent pas attention à eux en continuant de parler, l'un d'eux jeta un coup d'œil vers eux avant de parler à son groupe. L'oméga commença à sentir qu'on l'observait, il leva la tête pour voir le groupe le regarder avec intérêt. Il comprit que c'étaient des Alphas, Jace remarqua le malaise de son parabataï et se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu veux rentrer proposa Jace

\- Non ça ira, de toute façon ils savent que je suis marqué par un Alpha donc ils ne risquent pas de me faire du mal gesticula Alec avec un sourire

Il hocha la tête et retourna dans sa conversation avec les autres, au cours de la soirée l'oméga se sentit fatigués et finis son verre avant de se lever.

\- Tu rentres demanda Izzy

\- Oui, je suis fatigué, je vous laisse en couple gesticula Alec

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi proposa Jace

\- T'inquiète, je suis protégé gesticula Alec en faisant allusion à son ombre où résidait son garde du corps

Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant qu'il ne sorte du bar, il frissonna devant l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il se dirigea vers le manoir en marchant dans la nuit, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il accéléra le pas quand il entendit les pas s'amenuiser, il souffla doucement de soulagement. Il continua sa route avant de voir le groupe d'Alpha qui était dans le bar devant lui,

\- Tiens donc ne serait-ce pas la catin du sorcier critiqua l'un d'eux

\- C'est une honte qu'un chasseur d'ombre oméga se soit fait marqué par une créature obscure au lieu de sa propre espèce et le comble ose ouvertement s'afficher avec cracha un autre

\- Laissez-moi passer gesticula Alec d'un regard froid

\- Il ne peut pas parler vue qu'il est muet se moqua le chef en s'approchant de lui

Alec fit face à eux avec un regard froid, il sortit son poignard en les menaçant. Ils sifflèrent moqueusement devant lui, l'un d'eux se faufila derrière pour l'attraper. Il le prit et le renversa parterre, il le menaça avec son poignard en regardant les autres.

\- Eh bien le petit oméga sait se battre même contre nous six, on va bien voir ricana le chef en encerclant Alec

Ils l'entourèrent dans un cercle, l'archer se défendit ayant l'habitude de se battre avec sa fratrie ensemble. Il les mit tous parterre en les menaçant du regard,

\- Je suis peut-être muet et un oméga mais je ne suis pas un faible oméga sans défense gesticula Alec

Il s'en alla et continua sa marche jusqu'au manoir, il entra et vit son ombre se modeler doucement.

\- Votre altesse, vous auriez dû m'appeler pour que je corrige ses insolents signala Balthazar dans son ombre

\- Je préfère me défendre et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en réel danger, comme tu l'as remarqué ils étaient faibles alors je n'avais nullement besoin que tu te charges d'eux gesticula Alec

\- Mais je suis chargé de vous protéger votre altesse déclara Balthazar

\- Je le sais bien et je me sens protégé par toi comme tu me suis dans mon ombre gesticula Alec avec un sourire

\- Je vous suivrai toujours votre altesse jusqu'à dans le néant s'il le faut, je mettrais ma vie en jeux pour vous princesse promis Balthazar

Il hocha la tête et regarda son ombre redevenir normal, il monta dans sa chambre por se reposer. Il s'écroula dans son lit fatigué, il s'endormit très vite. Le lendemain il se réveilla et sentit la chaleur d'un corps près de lui, il se tourna pour trouver son amant endormi près de lui. Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, celui-ci se réveilla sous le baiser. Il le surplomba sans briser le baiser, il passa la main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Il brisa le baiser pour soupirer, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou. Il lui enleva son collier et le jeta dans un coin de la chambre, il continua et claqua des doigts pour lui enlever ses vêtements. Il redessina avec sa langue les contours de ses runes ce qui le fit se cambrer, il descendit vers le sexe dressé de son amant et le prit dans sa bouche. Alec rejeta sa tête et plaça sa main dans les cheveux du sorcier pour le tirer dessus ce qui le fit grogner, il ressortit et le souleva doucement les hanches pour glisser sa langue sur son intimité. Il ronronna en dégustant le lubrifiant naturel de son oméga, il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur pour le faire glisser. Il remonta vers les lèvres de son amour, il rajouta deux autres doigts en les faisant coulisser. Alec le prit dans ses bras les yeux dans les brumes du plaisir, Magnus claqua des doigts pour se révéler dans toute sa gloire ce qui fit soupirer d'aise Alec. Il le pénétra d'un seul coup sec ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir, il bougea ses hanches en lui. L'archer avait les yeux révulsés quand le sorcier frôla sa prostate, celui-ci comprit et continua dans cette voie. L'archer se déversa dans un cri de jouissance silencieux, l'Alpha grinça des dents en sentant son nœud grossir dans l'intimité de son fiancé. Il poussa un râle de jouissance en s'effondrant sur Alec, celui-ci frotta son nez contre son cou en attendant le nœud se défasse.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec

Après que le nœud se soit défait, ils allèrent se préparer avant de descendre en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Le couple vit que tous étaient entrain de manger,

\- Vous êtes réveillé tard remarqua Isabelle avec un sourire malicieusement

\- Izzy a raison vu qu'Alec s'est couché de bonne heure hier soir renchérit Jace

L'oméga rougit violemment devant les sourires malicieux de sa fratrie, Magnus sourit aussi en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Disons que j'ai un sommeil très lourd alors il y a deux choses que votre frère fait pour me réveiller c'est un bain moussant et le sexe révéla Magnus

Ils éclataient de rire ce qui fit rougir encor plus l'archer, Clary se demanda si la fumée n'allait pas sortir des oreilles du directeur tellement qu'il rougissait. Son ombre se modela avant de faire apparaître Balthazar qui baillait, il étira ses bras qui fit craquer dans un son sinistre.

\- J'ai bien dormi sourit Balthazar

Il se tourna vers Alec et s'inclina devant lui,

\- Bonjour votre altesse, votre majesté salua Balthazar

\- Bonjour Balthazar salua Magnus

\- Euh il y a un truc qui m'ennuie, tu dors dans l'ombre d'Alec n'est-ce pas demanda Isabelle

\- Ouais répondit Balthazar

\- Et tu n'as pas remarqué le bruit autour de toi demanda Jace ce qui fit claquer de la langue à Alec

\- Quel bruit parce que je ne sors de l'ombre de la princesse que s'il est en danger c'est tout mais sinon je dors, par contre je pourrais avoir la permission de partir me restaurer un peu proposa Balthazar

\- Bien sûr, tu peux aller manger il y a assez de nourriture pour tout le monde gesticula Alec

Il se racla la gorge en regardant l'oméga, il passa la main sur sa nuque. Celui-ci comprit la nourriture principale du démon,

\- Tu peux y aller gesticula Alec

\- Merci votre altesse, en plus j'en profiterai de faire mon rapport à sa majesté le roi prévint Balthazar

Il hocha la tête et vit son garde du corps miroité et disparaître, le sorcier vint le prendre par la taille.

\- Il reviendra, je crois qu'il adore être ton ombre rassura Magnus en le voyant soupirer doucement

\- Bon il y a autres choses qu'on voudrait parler tous les deux sourit Isabelle en mettant les mains sur les hanches

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle demanda Magnus en regardant sa belle-sœur

\- Votre mariage qui se tiendra dans six mois alors il y a des tenues de votre mariage, les témoins, énuméra Isabelle

\- Vos enterrements de vie de garçon que je vais organiser surtout celui de mon parabataï nargua Jace en prenant son frère par l'épaule

Il leva les yeux en soupirant, pendant ce temps Balthazar s'inclina devant Asmodée qui était assis sur un trône en marbre. Il lui fit son rapport,

\- Je vois, malgré mon avertissement ce fils de pute à oser toucher la princesse d'Edom ragea Asmodée

\- Je l'ai empêché heureusement avant qu'il aille plus loin avec son altesse royale et depuis je me cache dans son ombre pour le protéger raconta Balthazar

\- Est-ce qu'il est en sécurité en ce moment questionna Asmodée

\- Il est avec le prince d'ailleurs je voudrais retourner au plus vite auprès d'eux proposa Balthazar

\- Bien va et dis à Magnus que les préparatifs du mariage avancent et qu'il doit me donner la date du mariage au plus vite ordonna Asmodée

\- A votre ordre majesté répondit Balthazar

Il miroita et atterrit dans le salon, Jocelyn et Luke sursautèrent en le voyant.

\- UN DEMON cria Jocelyn en se levant

Tous se précipitèrent avant de voir Balthazar grimacer en ayant un doigt dans l'oreille, elle vit personne bouger.

\- Mais personne attaque questionna Jocelyn en cherchant une arme

\- Rassures-toi Jocelyn, il est de notre côté rassura Magnus

\- Votre majesté, le roi m'a chargé de vous dire que les préparatifs du mariage avançaient et qu'il voulait savoir la date du mariage au plus vite commenta Balthazar

\- J'en discuterai avec lui soupira Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Alec et se fondit dans son ombre,

\- Mais où est-ce qu'il est demanda Jocelyn en le voyant disparaître

\- Il dort dans mon ombre, il a été chargé de me protéger contre Jonathan gesticula Alec

\- Là je ne comprends pas ce qui passe ici décréta Luke confus

Magnus leur expliqua la situation, ils comprirent la situation. Maryse et Robert rentrèrent de leurs affaires avec les membres du conseil,

\- Alors toujours moins conciliants conclut Isabelle

Ils essayaient de trouver un moyen de bloquer Jonathan et son armée souffla Maryse

\- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant objecta Jace

\- Jace a raison, on a l'épée alors laissez-nous nous battre contre lui renchérit Clary énervée

\- Clary, nous ne pouvons nous battre comme ça et il nous faut un plan déclara Jocelyn

Les jeunes soupirèrent en sachant que leurs parents avaient raison, ils préfèrent sortir et aller en boîte à New-York discrètement. Ils allèrent s'amuser, Alec sourit et embrassa son amant dans le carré VIP. Il regarda sa fratrie s'amuser quand il ressentit la douleur familière de ses chaleurs, il haleta doucement avant d'agripper la chemise de Magnus.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

Il sentit l'odeur florale et de miel de son oméga, il comprit que celui-ci était en chaleur. Il l'aida en le plaquant contre lui, il fit signe à Jace qui les regardait après avoir senti les chaleurs de son parabataï. Ils se rendirent dans l'appartement de Magnus, Alec embrassa son Alpha passionnément en se frottant à lui. Celui-ci claqua des doigts et fit enlever leurs vêtements à tous les deux, il rugit de plaisir en sentant l'odeur d'Alec qui lui faisait perdre la tête et les firent tomber dans le hall de l'entrée. Ses yeux de chat firent leur apparition ce qui fit tressauter de plaisir l'oméga, il le pénétra sèchement ce qui le fit haleter fortement. Il ondula ses hanches avec brusquerie ce qui fit cambrer de plaisir Alec, celui-ci se déversa sous les assauts de Magnus. L'Alpha eut ses yeux de chat qui devinrent rouge sang avec l'iris en fente noire, il le fit retourner sur le ventre après avoir ressorti son sexe pour le pénétrer encore plus fort ce qui le fit couiner silencieusement. Il ondula ses hanches avant de se déverser dans son oméga alors que celui-ci avait plusieurs fois joui par terre, il s'effondra sur son dos en grognant. Il se retira après que le nœud se soit défait, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre, il le pénétra de nouveau. Il bougea ses hanches assez fortement ce qui faisait grincer le lit, l'oméga ne savait plus où donner de la tête sous les vagues de plaisir que Magnus lui donnait avec ses coups de reins puissants. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme encore uns fois, ils attendirent le nœud se défasse encore une fois. Après que le nœud se soit défait Magnus se bascula sur le lit avant d'entraîner son amant sur lui pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher, celui-ci se mit à le chevaucher et bougea ses hanches en avant et en arrière en rejetant la tête. Il se déversa plusieurs fois sur son amant qui se délectait de la vue en donnant des coups reins profonds en lui, Magnus se déversa encore une fois et sentit son nœud grandir. Alec s'effondra sur lui, il le bascula pour qu'il puisse le surplomber. Il réfugia sa tête dans son cou en mordant son cou pour laisser encore une fois sa marque, l'oméga griffa le dos de son Alpha ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Ils continuèrent de faire l'amour sans cesse, ils n'avaient pas besoin de manger ni de boire. Ils n'avaient besoin que du corps de l'un et de l'autre, Alec serrait les draps entre ses doigts sous les assauts de son Alpha derrière son dos, celui-ci lui caressait le corps en lui mordant la nuque. Son cou était violacé de suçon et de morsure, l'oméga jouit encore une fois en tournant la tête vers le sorcier qui l'embrassa langoureusement en se déversant en lui. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours dans le loft à faire l'amour sans cesse, Alec se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil. Il mit une main sur son visage et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain pour se doucher, Magnus se réveilla à son tour en entendant l'eau couler. Il passa une main sur son visage et regarda l'état des draps sur son lit, les draps étaient plus que souillés. Il claqua des doigts pour les changer et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il vit Alec entrain de se doucher. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche pour lui faire l'amour de nouveau, après leur douche coquine ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers Idris. Un mois plus tard Magnus et Alec se rendirent à Edom pour les préparatifs du mariage, l'oméga était anxieux au sujet de rencontrer en personne son beau-père et ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Beaucoup de démons dans le château s'inclinaient devant eux, ils leur ouvrir la grande porte qui donnait sur la salle du trône. Un homme habillé d'un costume blanc avec des boutons manchettes ciselé en forme de mouche était assis sur le trône fait de marbre, l'archer vit la ressemblance troublante avec Magnus surtout au niveau de ses yeux de chat. Au contraire de ceux de son amant qui l'excitait, ceux de son beau-père lui donner la chair de poule. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci lui transperçait l'âme, il se leva de son trône en ouvrant les bras en grand tout en descendant l'estrade.

\- Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le royaume d'Edom mon cher gendre ou plutôt dirais-je la princesse d'Edom sourit Asmodée accueillant

Il le prit dans ses bras ce qui le mis mal à l'aise, Magnus renifla d'amusement en voyant ça. Il le relâcha,

\- Je suppose que vous êtes venue savoir où en sont les préparatifs du mariage conclu Asmodée

\- C'est exact répondit Magnus

\- La cérémonie va se dérouler comment gesticula Alec en regardant son futur beau-père

\- Disons que la cérémonie se déroulera dans la salle, je présiderai la cérémonie en tant que roi ensuite vous allez faire un serment de sang et vous boirez ensemble le sang que vous verserez dans la coupe expliqua Asmodée

Il hocha la tête et suivit son beau-père, son estomac se tordait étrangement à la mention de boire le sang. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle de réception dans un thème gothique, Alec s'émerveilla de la décoration.

\- J'espère que vous adorez la décoration demanda Asmodée

\- J'adore la décoration mais je voudrais savoir si ça vous gêne pas que ma sœur et ma mère participent aux préparatifs gesticula Alec

\- Non ça me gêne pas du tout, qu'elles viennent en plus ta famille sera très bien traité ici rassura Asmodée

Il sourit et visita avec Magnus la salle du mariage, ils rentrèrent plus tard et expliqua tout à toute la famille Lightwood. Maryse et Isabelle se réjouissaient de pouvoir participer aux préparatifs du mariage,

\- Mais comment on va faire pour se rendre à Edom parce qu'il nous faut un portail très puissant questionna Isabelle

L'ombre d'Alec se modela pour faire apparaître Balthazar, le démon mit la main sur son cœur.

\- Si je puis me permettre, je pourrais vous téléporter à Edom facilement sans portail comme je peux traverser les dimensions en dimensions avec mes pouvoirs expliqua Balthazar

\- C'est super s'exclama Izzy en tapant dans ses mains

Ils rigolèrent devant l'excitation de la jeune femme,

\- Bien on parlerait de tout ça à table signala Maryse

Ils passèrent tous à table, le démon retourna dans l'ombre de son maître pour dormir, Maryse emmena les plats à table. Les odeurs des plats firent grimacer Alec, quand il vit le rôti avec son jus il se leva en mettant la main sur sa bouche pour partir dans les toilettes.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus en voulant se lever

\- Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe avec lui proposa Jace en se levant pour aller voir Alec

Il toqua à la porte en entendant Alec vomir dans les toilettes,

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Jace

L'archer ressortit pâle comme un linge, il secoua la tête en grimaçant. Il l'aida à monter dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les yeux.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- J'ai une migraine gesticula Alec

\- Reposes-toi, je dirai à maman que tu dors rassura Jace

Il hocha la tête et s'endormit épuisé, le blond descendit et averti tout le monde du repos d'Alec. Plus tard Maryse monta dans la chambre de son fils pour lui amener une assiette, elle le vit dans son lit allongé.

\- Je t'ai amené à manger sourit Maryse

\- Merci maman, j'ai une faim de loup gesticula Alec en souriant faiblement

Elle lui donna l'assiette, l'oméga souffla en voyant que l'odeur de la soupe lui ne soulevait pas l'estomac. Il le mangea et rendit l'assiette vide à sa mère,

\- On dirait que ça va mieux remarqua Maryse en posant la main sur son front

\- Loin de là maman, je me sens un peu mieux mais mon corps est encore patraque gesticula Alec

\- Ça doit être de la fatigue, Magnus est sorti un moment pour aller voir Raphaël prévint Maryse

\- D'accord gesticula Alec

\- Va dormir, je pense que tu iras mieux demain supposa Maryse

Il hocha la tête et s'endormit, le lendemain il se réveilla ayant encore envie de vomir. Il se dégagea des bras de Magnus pour se diriger vers les toilettes, celui-ci se réveilla en l'entendant tousser pour vomir.

\- Alexander appela Magnus en entrant dans la salle de bain

Il vint le soutenir et le débarbouilla après avoir tiré la chasse, il l'allongea en passant de la magie sur lui.

\- Merci gesticula Alec pâle

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort remarqua Magnus

\- Pas trop gesticula Alec

\- Tu veux un thé au gingembre, ça fait passer les nausées proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever de nouveau pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour invoquer une tasse de thé au gingembre et l'aida dans la salle de bain. Le directeur but le thé ce qui lui fit passer ses nausées,

\- Ça va mieux demanda Magnus

\- Ça va mieux gesticula Alec

\- Allez viens, tout le monde nous attend en bas vu que tu étais malade sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et descendit en bas pour voir tout le monde, tous furent heureux de le voir un peu mieux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une alliance et la menace de Maureen. Bisous glacées.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que ça te plaise que Alec est enceinte XD**

 **HelateWitch1: Tels est la question n'est ce pas hein XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Je suis contente que le lemon t'es plu**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 31**_

Alec toussa en vomissant dans les toilettes, Magnus soupira en entendant son amant vomir dans les toilettes. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il se plaignait de nausées, de fatigue et de maux de tête, parfois il s'endormait partout épuisé. Il évitait de rentrer dans une cuisine quand sa mère cuisinait parce que les odeurs étaient insupportables pour lui, il y avait seulement quelques soupes avec quelques plats qu'il pouvait ingérer avant de vomir le lendemain. Il se débarbouilla après avoir tiré la chasse, il se rinça la bouche et le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir et vit que son teint était vraiment pâle, il grimaça avant de sortir. Il rassura le sorcier d'un regard avant de descendre en bas, tous l'attendaient pour partir en réunion. Ils y allèrent, Raphaël vint les saluer et serra ses parents de cœur dans ses bras. Il remarqua le changement d'odeur de l'oméga, il le mit sur le compte que celui-ci était malade depuis deux semaines. Après être rentré dans la salle de réunion et que celle-ci est débuter Alec avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts tellement il était fatigué, Jace se pencha vers lui en lui massant l'épaule ce qui le fit se réveiller un peu. Il lui sourit et écouta de nouveau la réunion, Jia parla sur Jonathan et son attaque sur les autres instituts en entraînant des chasseurs dans son sillage après les avoirs transformés en chasseur obscurs. Chacun parla d'un moyen de vaincre le traître, la reine se leva et parla au sujet de contrer Jonathan à Idris pour le stopper. Alec se leva pour approuver les dires de la reine quand il sentit un vertige le prendre,

\- Alec s'inquiéta Jace

Il s'évanouit et fut rattraper à temps par Jace, Magnus se leva pour aller voir son fiancé.

\- Alexander, réponds-moi demanda Magnus en essayant de le réveiller

\- Emmène-le à l'infirmerie proposa Maryse

Il porta le directeur dans ses bras et l'emporta, un quart d'heure plus tard Alec se réveilla en grimaçant. Il vit Magnus près de lui,

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé gesticula Alec en sentant un tournis

\- Tu t'évanouis en pleine réunion répondit Magnus

\- Je vois, j'étais sur le point de parler quand j'ai été pris de vertige gesticula Alec

\- Mon amour depuis deux semaines tu es malade révéla Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai gesticula Alec

\- Je dirais à Catarina de venir t'ausculter pour savoir ce que tu as d'accord proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et mit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur toute la famille. Maryse s'assit sur le lit de son fils et lui caressa le visage,

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Ça va mieux, j'avais juste un vertige rassura Alec

\- Ça fait deux semaines que tu es malade comme ça, grand frère remarqua Isabelle

\- Ça va mieux je vous dis, c'est vrai que j'ai quelques nausées et des maux de tête mais ça va gesticula Alec d'un regard rassurant

\- Tu es sûr demanda Jace pas convaincu

Il fut mécontent et claqua la langue,

\- Je vous dis que je vais mieux, arrêter de me faire chier bordel gesticula Alec énervé

\- Alec s'offusqua Maryse en lui lançant un regard mécontent

\- Je suis désolé gesticula Alec

Il eut les larmes aux yeux, tous fut incrédule de le voir pleurer. Magnus le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler ce qui le calma,

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures questionna Jace

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi gesticula Alec

Maryse fronça les sourcils devant l'état de son fils, son visage s'éclaira en comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Alec, je sais que c'est délicat comme question mais à quand remonte tes chaleurs demanda Maryse

\- Ça remonte il y a un mois gesticula Alec

\- Et est-ce que tu les as eut ces derniers temps questionna Maryse

\- Non, comme j'ai prend les suppresseurs en ce moment gesticula Alec

Magnus regarda sa belle-mère en fronçant les sourcils devant ses questions, elle sortit sa stèle.

\- Tu peux soulever ton t-shirt un moment pour que je puisse vérifier quelque chose proposa Maryse

Il hocha la tête et leva son t-shirt pour montrer son ventre plat, elle grava une rune sur son ventre. Celui-ci resta un moment sur son ventre avant de s'évanouir, elle hoqueta de stupeur avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa partout.

\- Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Alec demanda Isabelle

\- Ton frère est enceint sourit Maryse

\- Quoi mais c'est impossible gesticula Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Il a raison, on a l'habitude de prendre une potion contraceptive en plus de moi pour ne pas que je sois en rut expliqua Magnus

\- Est-ce que vous l'appris la dernière fois demanda Maryse

Ils se regardèrent entre eux, ils réalisèrent lors des chaleurs d'Alec. Ils avaient tellement été pris dans le feu de l'action qu'ils avaient oublié de prendre la potion, le sorcier comprit pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait perdu le contrôle en se laissant être en rut. Alec passa une main sur son ventre plat,

\- Alors je suis enceinte gesticula Alec

\- Félicitation grand frère félicita Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Souhaitons que ce soit un garçon parce que j'ai hâte de l'entraîner sourit Jace

\- C'est une fille Jace rectifia Isabelle

\- Non un garçon répliqua Jace

Ils se chamaillèrent encore une fois sur le sexe du bébé, Maryse sourit devant la chamaillerie et se tourna vers le couple. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de parler entre eux,

\- Bien il faut laisser Alec se reposer en plus votre père voudrait savoir comment votre frère va déclara Maryse en se levant

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre pour laisser le couple seul, Magnus évitait le regard d'Alec en se sentant coupable comme ils avaient toujours pris la potion. Alec avait la main sur son ventre dans ses pensées,

\- Si tu ne veux pas l'enfant tout de suite, je comprendrais décréta Magnus ce qui le fit sursauter

Il leva la tête et le regarda, il vit de la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Tu veux que je me débarrasse du fruit de notre amour gesticula Alec

\- Alexander, tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant en ce moment haleta Magnus

\- C'est vrai mais la situation est différente en ce moment vu que maintenant je vais t'épouser, si je ne le voulais pas je t'aurais stoppé à ce moment-là pour prendre la potion mais je ne l'ai pas fait gesticula Alec

\- Alors on garde le bébé sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête en souriant, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Le sorcier posa la main sur le ventre plat,

\- Notre bébé, le fruit de notre amour sourit Magnus

\- C'est Raphaël qui va être content d'être grand frère gesticula Alec

\- Depuis le temps qu'il me bassine qu'il veut être grand frère ricana Magnus

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie avec le sourire aux lèvres, Robert qui fut informé sur la grossesse de son fils vint les félicités.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous deux et aussi fier de devenir grand-père sourit Robert

Ils rigolèrent et rentrèrent au manoir Lightwood, plus tard Jia les félicita aussi après que tous apprirent la nouvelle. Elle avait autorisé les chasseurs d'ombres de retourner dans leurs instituts respectifs bien que Jonathan menace toujours le monde. Ils avaient toujours la mission de protéger les terrestres contre les démons, Alec continua ses fonctions de directeur bien qu'il était enceint. Jace entra dans le bureau avec un verre de jus,

\- C'est pour toi sourit Jace

\- Merci Jace alors des résultats au sujet de Jonathan gesticula Alec en se redressant

\- Non, d'après les dernières nouvelles il était pas loin de l'institut de Paris comme s'il était sur le point d'arriver à Idris répondit Jace

Alec souffla en buvant son jus, il grimaça en le buvant. Il le reposa en le repoussant,

\- C'est quoi comme jus gesticula Alec en grimaçant

\- C'est un jus d'orange sans sucre, d'après un livre de grossesse c'est très bon pour le bébé déclara Jace

\- Depuis quand tu lis des livres de grossesse gesticula Alec avec un regard curiosité

\- Depuis que j'ai un parabataï qui est en cloque alors je dois faire gaffe à lui et son bébé surtout que c'est mon neveu sourit Jace

Il sourit et but de nouveau en grimaçant,

\- Tu veux un autre jus proposa Jace

\- Avec joie gesticula Alec en grimaçant

Il rigola avant de sortir avec le verre de jus d'orange, il ramena un thé au gingembre pour lui. Il le but et soupira d'aise à l'odeur, il termina son travail avant de rentrer au loft. Il arriva et vit son amant entrain de préparer ses potions pour les ranger sur ses étagères, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir mon cœur gesticula Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avec moi et puis Magnus se baissa vers le ventre plat, il l'embrassa avec amour ce qui fit sourire son amant.

\- Bonsoir mon petit ange, tu sais c'est qui c'est ton papa roucoula Magnus en l'embrassant

Il gloussa silencieusement et le fit relever pour l'embrasser, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

\- Ça te dirait de dîner dehors proposa Magnus

\- Tu m'emmènes où gesticula Alec

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être t'emmener dans ton restaurant préféré proposa Magnus

\- Très agréable comme proposition mon prince gesticula Alec

\- Je ne veux que le bonheur de ma princesse et de mon petit trésor souri Magnus en l'embrassant sur le nez

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant à Londres, ils rentrèrent chez eux après avoir passé la soirée romantiquement. Alec s'endormit très vite épuisé par la grossesse. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en entendant l'archer entrain de tousser dans la salle de bain, il grimaça et se leva pour claquer des doigts pour invoquer une tasse de thé au thym et au gingembre. L'oméga sortit de la salle de bain pâle avec une serviette pour essuyer sa bouche,

\- Ça va mon ange s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Les nausées me fatigues, gesticula Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

Il respira son odeur d'Alpha qui calma doucement ses nausées, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Tu veux du thé au thym et au gingembre proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et prit la tasse de thé pour la boire, le thé calma ses nausées qu'il avait. L'Alpha l'embrassa dans les cheveux en lui caressant le dos,

\- Ça va mieux demanda Magnus

\- Beaucoup mieux maintenant, il faut que j'aille me préparer pour aller à l'institut gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- D'accord, si tu as un problème, envois-moi un message et je viens tout de suite glissa Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas Jace s'occupe de moi avec Izzy depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse gesticula Alec

\- Je suis rassuré qu'ils prennent soin de toi là-bas sourit Magnus

Il sourit aussi avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain, il atterrit devant l'institut via un portail. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ombre pour voir que le démon dormait toujours. Il rentra et vit Isabelle assise devant le moniteur, elle vint l'accueillir

\- Salut grand frère, salut ma nièce adorée roucoula Izzy devant le ventre de son frère

\- Izzy c'est un mec je te dis objecta Jace en arrivant

Ils commencèrent à se battre au sujet du sexe du bébé d'Alec, celui-ci préféra aller vers son bureau. Il fit son travail tranquillement quand Izzy entra dans le bureau avec un sandwich pour lui,

\- C'est l'heure de nourrir la princesse qui est dans ton ventre se réjouit Izzy

Il haussa un sourcil en regardant sa sœur, celle-ci roula des yeux en comprenant son étonnement.

\- C'est Jace qui a fait ce sandwich et non moi rassura Izzy en soupirant

Il sourit et prit le sandwich, il le mangea et se replonge dans son travail. Il entendit encore une fois Jace et Isabelle se disputer au sujet du sexe de son bébé ce qui le fit rouler des yeux, il reçut un message de Magnus qui lui disait de rester à l'institut comme il ne rentrait pas au loft vu qu'il était avec Catarina pour l'aider à la réalisation d'un sort compliquer pour l'un de ses clients. Il lui envoya un message rassurant avant de se lever et de faire craquer ses membres, depuis qu'il est enceint il avait commencé à avoir un peu mal au dos. Il se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre,

\- Tu rentres au loft demanda Jace en le voyant dans le couloir

\- Magnus n'est pas à la maison donc je vais rester ici pour le moment gesticula Alec

\- Je viens dormir avec toi comme au bon vieux temps comme ça je veillerai sur mon neveu et toi proposa Jace

\- Merci Jace gesticula Alec avec un sourire

\- Ne me remercie pas, je le fais parce que je vous aime tous les deux sourit Jace en le prenant par l'épaule

Ils allèrent dans la chambre et Alec se prépara pour aller dormir avant de s'allonger dans le lit, il s'endormit près de son parabataï. Celui-ci le couvrit avec une couverture, pendant ce temps Raphaël était dans sa chambre et faisait une prière en touchant sa peau brûlée par la croix de sa mère. Maureen entra dans sa chambre furieuse, il fit son signe de croix et se releva pour lui faire face.

\- Je croyais que les vampires étaient damnés s'étonna Maureen

\- Avant ma transformation j'ai été catholique dans ma vie humaine et je le reste aujourd'hui. Enfin bref qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda Raphaël en évitant de soupirer

\- Je veux que tu ordonnes aux membres d'aller chercher Simon tout de suite ordonna Maureen

\- Ecoute, Simon est un vampire certes c'est une pipelette que je voudrais transformer en cendres chaque jour que Dios fait mais il n'est pas à ta disposition de même - que le clan. Nous avons des priorités qui passent au-dessus de tes sentiments pour lui alors préoccupes-toi du clan au lieu de lui cracha Raphaël

\- Je te rappelle que je suis la chef du clan comme j'ai tué Camille donc tu me dois obéissance rappela Maureen

\- Qui prouve que tu as tué Camille, tu nous l'as dit mais tu nous n'as montré aucune preuve de ce que tu as fait accusa Raphaël

Elle sortit ses crocs et sauta sur lui, il l'attrapa et la repoussa. Elle tomba sur la table basse ce qui fit du bruit et rameuta tout le monde dans la chambre de Raphaël, elle se leva de nouveau en essuyant le sang sur sa joue.

\- Raphaël interpella Lily

\- Raphaël m'a désobéi alors je voudrais qu'on l'expose au soleil ordonna Maureen

Elle vit que personne ne l'écoutait, elle se tourna pour voir que tous l'encerclaient.

\- Je suis votre reine et vous me devez obéissance s'exclama Maureen

Deux vampires la prirent par les deux bras et l'emmenèrent dehors avant de l'a jeté dans un cachot, Raphaël vint à son tour.

\- Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à que tu sois livré à l'enclave déclara Raphaël

\- NON, SORTEZ MOI DE LA cria Maureen en tapant contra la porte

Ils la laissèrent dans le cachot avant de partir, la jeune fille tourna en rond avant de remarquer de l'air filtré dans un coin de la pièce. Elle essaya de creuse avant de voir de la lumière qui la brûla, elle recula et attendit que le soleil se couche. Après que le soleil se soit couché Raphaël retourna avec deux gardes dans le cachot et remarqua la disparition de Maureen, celle-ci leur avait tendu un piège en se cachant dans un coin de la pièce. Elle parvint à s'échapper et se faufila dehors, elle se cacha dans l'une des maisons de Camille en attendant.

\- Je vais me venger de tous ce que vous m'avez fait mais avant je vais retrouver mon Simon promit Maureen en voyant un groupe d'adolescents devant elle

La faim commença à la tirailler avant qu'elle s'attaque au groupe, au même moment Alec se réveilla en sursaut par un cauchemar. Il se redressa sur son lit pour se calmer doucement et mit la main sur son ventre plat pour se rassurer, il tourna la tête pour voir Jace ronfler en bavant sur le lit. Il ramena ses genoux vers lui en serrant son ventre dans un geste de réconfortant, son ombre se modela et fit apparaître Balthazar.

\- Votre altesse demanda Balthazar doucement

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar gesticula Alec

\- Vous voulez que je vous emmène voir sa majesté le prince proposa Balthazar

\- Ça ira, je ne veux pas le déranger, mais merci de ton attention gesticula Alec en souriant

Il s'inclina avant de retourner dans l'ombre d'Alec, celui-ci essaya de se rendormir mais il n'y arrivait pas du tout. Il caressa son ventre en pensant à son bébé, il s'endormit avec la main sur son ventre. Pendant ce temps Jonathan était assis dans un fauteuil d'un institut qu'il venait d'attaquer, un chasseur vint le voir.

\- Votre altesse, un sorcier veut vous voir informa le chasseur

\- Faites le venir souffla Jonathan

Lorenzo entra dans le bureau et fronça le nez de dédain en le voyant, le fils de Lilith sourit perfidement en le voyant.

\- Que me veux-tu sorcier demanda Jonathan

\- Je voudrais faire alliance avec toi proposa Lorenzo

\- Assis-toi parce que ce tu me proposes m'intéresse beaucoup proposa Jonathan

Il s'assit devant le chasseur, il croisa les jambes en lui faisant face.

\- Tu as dit que tu veux faire une alliance avec moi répéta Jonathan

\- C'est exact nous avons le même objectif certes différents, tu veux t'asseoir sur le monde en tant que roi et moi en tant que grand sorcier et Alpha dominant du monde obscurs expliqua Lorenzo

\- Dis-moi m'en plus sur ta motivation sourit Jonathan intéressé

\- Je veux éliminer Magnus Bane de la surface de la terre et devenir le plus grand sorcier à sa place qu'ainsi que d'être l'Alpha le plus dominant de ce monde déclara Lorenzo

\- Tu veux éliminer ton prince se moqua Jonathan

\- Je préfère te référer comme mon prince plutôt que lui cracha Lorenzo en pensant à son rival

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es contre lui questionna Jonathan

Il renifla de dédain en pensant à Magnus,

\- Il a toujours été plus puissant que moi, en plus il aime se pavaner de sa gloire qu'il a acquis en usant d **u** nom de son père et son titre de prince pesta Lorenzo

\- Je vois souffla Jonathan

\- Bien sûr je n'interviendrais pas dans votre affaire avec son oméga car je sais que vous l'avez attaqué sur ce point,une telle beauté dans votre lit et à vos côtés c'est une récompense que je vous aiderais à acquérir sourit Lorenzo

Il éclata de rire devant les paroles du sorcier, il pencha la tête en le regardant froidement.

\- Est-ce que te peux me garantir que tu ne vas pas me trahir une fois que j'aurais obtenu ce que je veux et le tien demanda Jonathan

\- Je vous le promets sur mes pouvoirs que si je le fais, je les perdrais immédiatement promis Lorenzo

\- Très bien, j'accepte ton alliance contre Magnus accepta Jonathan

\- C'est fabuleux, un verre pour fêter notre alliance sourit Lorenzo en claquant des doigts

Il invoqua un alcool fort et deux verres pour fêter leur accord ensemble, une mouche observa la scène discrètement sans qu'il ne le remarque. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était entrain dormir dans sa chambre comme son fiancé n'avait pas encore fini de terminer son travail à cause du sort qui était compliqué, il dormait avec Jace dans sa chambre. Il était peu rassuré de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que son Alpha dormait près de lui, il faisait des cauchemars. Il avait parlé avec Magnus à ce sujet, celui-ci avait blagué en lui envoyant une poupée à son effigie et son odeur sur la poupée ce qui le rassurait la nuit. Il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit ayant faim, il se leva et allait se diriger vers la cuisine pour chercher à manger. Il se retourna et regarda son parabataï dormir en étoile en ronflant tout en bavant sur l'oreiller, il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

\- Alec laisse-moi dormir grommela Jace en tournant la tête de l'autre côté

Il le secoua plus fort ce qui le fit se réveiller en grognant,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alec, il est plus de deux heures du matin râla Jace ensommeiller

\- J'ai faim est-ce que tu pourrais aller m'acheter des travers de porc avec une bouteille de sirop à la menthe s'il te plait gesticula Alec

\- Alec, il est plus de deux heures du matin s'est fermé partout à cette heure décréta Jace

\- S'il te plait j'ai trop faim pour me rendormir gesticula Alec en suppliant du regard

Le blond se rendormit ce qui mit en colère l'archer, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre un verre d'eau pour le jeter sur son frère. Il se réveilla en sursaut, il vit le regard meurtrier d'Alec,

\- Mes travers de porcs avec ma bouteille de sirop de menthe maintenant gesticula Alec

\- Je reviens soupira Jace

Il s'habilla et alla prendre son porte-monnaie pour aller faire la commission de son frère, celui-ci faisait les cent pas dans le hall en attendant son parabataï. Clary qui passait par là le vit entrain de faire les cent pas,

\- Alec, qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Clary inquiète

\- J'ai envoyé Jace chercher des travers de porc avec une bouteille de sirops à la menthe pour moi et il met du temps, il ne sait pas que je meure de faim gesticula Alec énervé

La rousse essaya de le calmer mais celui-ci l'envoya bouler, Jace entra dans le hall avec les commissions de son parabataï.

\- Voilà tes commissions bailla Jace en lui tendant

\- Merci Jace gesticula Alec

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour mettre sa viande dans une assiette avant de l'arroser avec le sirop de menthe, il sourit avant de soupirer de bonheur en le mangeant. Il mangea avant d'aller dormir dans la chambre, il s'endormit avec sa poupée de Magnus. Jace l'avait attendu et soupira,

\- Les hormones, soupira Jace

Le lendemain Alec se réveilla doucement avant de voir Magnus le regarder dormir avec une main sur son ventre plat, il se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant.

\- Tu es là gesticula Alec

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué mon chéri sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

\- A moi aussi gesticula Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de faire l'amour, après avoir fait l'amour l'oméga respira l'odeur de son amant avant de se lever pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. L'Alpha grimaça en l'entendant vomir, il vint l'aider et lui débarbouilla le visage. Il invoqua un thé au gingembre pour lui, ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine.

\- Tiens enfin tu te lèves se moqua Jace

\- Un problème Jace gesticula Alec

\- Non, juste comme ça répondit Jace

\- Eh bien j'espère qu'on prend soin de ma petite-fille lança Maryse en arrivant dans la cuisine

\- Maman, ça fait plaisir de te voir sourit Isabelle en venant l'enlacer

\- Moi de même alors comment va ma petite-fille demanda Maryse en embrassant son fils

\- Elle va très bien même si elle me donne des nausées pas possibles et des fringales à chaque heure gesticula Alec en mettant la main sur son ventre

Elle sourit et discuta avec eux, l'oméga alla dans le bureau avec Magnus.

\- Tu devais ralentir sur le travail pour ne pas que ça te fatigues conseilla Magnus

\- Je suis enceinte pas handicapé gesticula Alec

\- Je sais que tu es fort mais je m'inquiète au sujet du bébé et toi s'inquiéta Magnus

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, Jace entra dans le bureau avec une assiette de travers de porcs fumant et une bouteille de sirop à la menthe.

\- Tiens je t'ai racheté ta commission d'hier soir déclara Jace

\- Merci Jace, j'allais justement proposer à Magnus de les invoquer gesticula Alec

Il versa le sirop sur les travers de porc devant les regards de dégoût de Magnus et de Jace, il le mangea avec soupir de bonheur ce qui fit sourire son fiancé.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les sautes d'humeurs d'Alec et un parabataï dépassé. Bisous glacées.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas les sautes d'humeur d'Alec continue dans ce chapitre XD**

 **HekateWitch1: Je n'ai pas d'excuses et j'ai pensé à ça quand je regardais une série où la femme qui était enceinte avait demande des travers de porcs avec un verre de sirop de menthe XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu, Jace n'a pas en fini de baver dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Alec Barton: Tes commentaires m'ont manquer terriblement, ne pars plus du tout je suis ravie que tu aimé les chapitres**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 32**_

Alec se regardait dans le miroir pour voir son ventre qui grossissait doucement, il était déjà à trois mois de grossesse. Il serait à six mois de grossesse quand il se marierait avec Magnus, celui-ci était de plus en plus joyeux avec la grossesse. Il avait commencé à préparer la chambre du bébé, il avait choisi les accessoires pour bébé avec sa magie. Bien qu'il faisait le va et viens entre Edom et leur monde à cause des préparatifs du mariage, Asmodée était heureux d'apprendre qu'il alla être grand-père et il s'était lancé dans la fabrication un mini trône pour le bébé d'après Magnus. Grâce à Balthazar Maryse et Isabelle avait pu participer aux préparatifs du mariage en modifiant quelques détails sur la décoration, le démon avait avoué à l'oméga que les femmes de sa famille étaient terrifiantes quand elles se lançaient dans l'organisation du mariage ce qui avait fait rire Alec. Même si les préparatifs du mariage et la grossesse allaient de bon train ils n'avaient pas oublié la menace de Jonathan qui planait comme une ombre sur leur tête, d'après les informations de l'enclave le fils de Lilith avait stoppé son avancé vers Idris depuis plusieurs semaines. L'enclave avait fait une réunion au sommet avec tout le monde, tous avaient compris que Jonathan avait une stratégie pour essayer d'affaiblir l'enclave. Lilith aidait toujours son fils en envoyant des démons pour son armée, elle était réticente à l'idée de le stopper par rapport à la menace du roi d'Edom. Le directeur soupira en passant une main sur sa petite bosse, il vit deux paires de mains venir le serrer.

\- Comment va notre petit ange questionna Magnus

\- Elle va très bien en ce moment même s'elle est entrain de me prendre de la place gesticula Alec

\- Il faut bien qu'elle grandisse en toi avant de venir vous voir plus tard sourit Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa, il le souleva pour l'emmener dans leur lit. Il lui fit l'amour avant qu'il ne se blottisse dans ses bras,

\- J'ai mis tes travers de porcs dans le micro-onde pour qu'il soit au chaud si tu as faim plus tard et ta bouteille de sirop est juste à côté expliqua Magnus

\- Tu es le meilleur petit ami au monde gesticula Alec

\- Je préfère le meilleur mari du monde car c'est plus classe sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

Il ria silencieusement, l'oméga s'endormit dans ses bras avant de se lever pour aller chercher ses travers de porcs. Il l'arrosa de sirop de menthe avant de le déguster en se dirigeant vers la chambre, il le mangea et se lécha les doigts. Il revint dans le lit après s'être lavé les mains, il s'endormit dans les bras de son amant. Il se réveilla en étirant ses membres avec le sourire aux lèvres, il se leva et prit son bain avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour voir son fiancé entrain de faire le petit déjeuner. Magnus vint le voir, il l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

Il descendit vers le ventre de son futur mari, il embrassa son ventre en le caressant avec amour.

\- Bonjour mon petit trésor salua Magnus en embrassant le petit ventre

Alec sourit devant l'amour de Magnus envers leur enfant, celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils passèrent à table pour manger leur petit déjeuner, l'oméga se rendit plus tard à l'institut pour aller travailler. Jace et Isabelle faisaient un bras de fer dans la salle d'opération, la jeune fille gagna le match en criant de victoire. Ils virent leur frère aîné arriver vers eux,

\- Alec comment vas-tu demanda Isabelle en venant vers lui

\- Je vais bien et toi gesticula Alec

\- Je viens de gagner contre Jace et d'ailleurs est-ce qu'elle va bien la nièce à sa tata roucoula Isabelle devant le petit ventre de son frère

\- Izzy c'est un mec qu'Alec attend rappela Jace

\- Désolé, c'est une fille répliqua Izzy

Alec préféra les laisser se chamailler en se dirigeant vers son bureau, il commença à faire son travail en lisant les rapports des précédentes missions des chasseurs. Un quart d'heure plus tard Underhill entra dans le bureau avec une pile de rapports,

\- Bonjour directeur, comment vous allez demanda Underhill

\- Ça va beaucoup mieux, mes nausées sont passés et je suis tellement content gesticula Alec

\- Ça se voit que vous êtes plus heureux sourit Underhill

\- Merci gesticula Alec

\- Je viens vous donner les rapports au sujet des enquêtes sur les morts des terrestres décréta Underhill

\- Merci gesticula Alec en jetant un coup d'œil

Il lit les rapports en constatant que c'était les mêmes scénarios, il réfléchit sur la question avant d'entendre son ventre grogner. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour faire un sandwich pour lui, Jace entra dans la cuisine et le vit entrain de faire un sandwich.

\- Tu viens nourrir mon neveu sourit Jace

\- Ouais, j'ai faim et je mange avant de retourner à mon travail, heureusement que mes nausées se sont arrêté parce que sinon je crois que j'aurais fais un scandale avec toute la nourriture que j'avale gesticula Alec

Il retourna dans son travail en mangeant son sandwich, il avait encore faim et vit son parabataï venir avec un sachet.

\- Je savais que tu allais encore avoir faim donc je t'ai amené ton travers de porc avec une bouteille de sirop à la menthe sourit Jace

\- Tu sais que je t'adore gesticula Alec en prenant le sachet

\- Tu me le dis rarement ricana Jace

Il ouvrit la barquette et arrosa son contenu de sirop à la menthe avant de le manger, le blond grimaça devant la nourriture de son frère. Il se pencha sur les rapports de son frère concernant les meurtres des terrestres vidée de leurs sangs,

\- Tu as une idée de qui a pu faire ça questionna Jace

\- Non, je ne pense pas que c'est le clan de Raphaël mais plutôt un vampire qui vient de s'installer en ville gesticula Alec

\- Est-ce que tu lui as demandé au moins demanda Jace

\- Non mais je sais que ce n'est pas son clan gesticula Alec avec véhémence

Il se lécha les doigts en dégustant ses travers de porcs trempés avec le sirop de la menthe, il termina le tout en rotant. Il alla se laver la main et revint pour voir Izzy à sa place avec Jace assis devant elle,

\- Maintenant que tu as mangé, je t'ordonne de te reposer ordonna Isabelle

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué et je peux continuer le boulot n'oublie pas que je suis le directeur de l'institut gesticula Alec

\- Plus maintenant, j'ai envoyé un message à Jia et elle va envoyer une émissaire pour te remplacer comme ça tu pourrais te reposer sans te stresser expliqua Isabelle

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça Izzy, je vais bien et mon bébé aussi gesticula Alec furieux

\- Malgré ça, tu te reposes, de toute façon tu pourrais faire quand même les réunions avec le monde obscur proposa Jace

Il leur tira la langue mécontent d'être mis à l'écart par sa fratrie, il alla dans son ancienne chambre pour bouder. Un portail s'ouvrit sur Magnus, il se leva et alla dans ses bras.

\- Ça va mes amours demanda Magnus en l'embrassant tout en caressant son ventre

\- Pas très bien, mes imbéciles de frères et soeurs m'ont obligé à abandonner mon poste de directeur provisoirement pour ne pas me stresser avec les rapports alors que je ne suis qu'à trois mois de grossesse gesticula Alec mécontent

\- Je suis du même avis qu'eux, tu sais au moins tu pourrais profiter de tes vacances et en profiter pour te concentrer sur notre mariage qu'en penses-tu pensa Magnus

Il bouda comme un enfant avant de sourire quand son fiancé évoqua leur mariage, il l'embrassa avec amour. Il joua avec les boutons de sa chemise et l'attira vers lui pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour, Magnus lui fit l'amour après ça il était aux anges en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci l'embrassa sur le ventre avec amour,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec

Quelques jours plus tard c'est avec appréhension qu'Alec accueillit l'émissaire de l'enclave qui était sa mère,

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là gesticula Alec

\- Je suis l'émissaire de l'enclave que Jia a envoyée, bien sûr j'ai demandé à ce que je sois là pour m'occuper de l'institut et de mon bébé et mon petit bébé sourit Maryse en le prenant dans ses bras

Il sourit avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux de savoir que sa mère était là pour lui et son bébé, il se reposa dans le canapé à l'appartement en regardant la télé. Magnus arriva par les flammes,

\- Mon amour gesticula Alec

\- Coucou mon ange salua Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Alors les préparatifs du mariage gesticula Alec

\- Super, papa avec ta mère et Izzy ont bien travaillées sur les décorations sourit Magnus

\- Super encore deux mois avant que je puisse t'appeler mon mari gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Et moi j'ai hâte d'être à notre lune de miel susurra Magnus

Il rougit violemment devant les mots de Magnus, il baissa la tête avant de sentir ses doigts relever son menton. Il l'embrassa légèrement, ils allèrent dîner ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Un mois plus tard Alec entama son quatrième mois de grossesse, tous virent le petit ventre de l'oméga. Magnus adorait le caresser le soir **alors qu'ils étaient** dans leur lit, il l'embrassait et lui parlait. Depuis son quatrième mois la libido d'Alec avait augmenté aussi ce qui faisait qu'ils faisaient l'amour chaque soir, celui-ci était allongé dans le canapé dans le bureau avec un coussin derrière son dos. Il mangea un yaourt aux fruits, sa mère lisait les rapports pour l'enclave.

\- Ce vampire est entrain de jouer cache-cache avec nous pensa Maryse

\- Je sais, j'ai demandé à Raphaël de se concentrer dessus avec son clan gesticula Alec

\- D'accord, tu veux aller te reposer proposa Maryse

\- Non je ne suis pas fatigué mais par contre je vais aller faire pipi, c'est fou ce que je peux uriner dans la journée gesticula Alec en grimaçant

\- C'est ton utérus qui fait pression sur ta vessie, attends quand ton bébé se mette à danser dans ton ventre crois-moi tout ce que tu veux c'est qu'il sorte expliqua Maryse

Il lui sourit et alla aux toilettes, il se rendit dans la salle d'opération où était Jace et Isabelle.

\- Hé grand frère ça va demanda Isabelle

\- Izzy, je vais très bien mais ce n'est pas cinquantièmes fois que tu me le demandes gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Je sais mais je suis inquiète vu que tu es enceint sourit Isabelle

\- D'ailleurs ça fait une semaine que tu n'es pas sorti de l'institut, allons marcher un peu proposa Jace

\- D'accord, où tu m'emmènes gesticula Alec

\- Un peu marcher répondit Jace

Ils sortirent de l'institut et marchèrent dans le parc, l'oméga se sentait détendu en marchant ce que remarqua son parabataï.

\- Vous avez déjà pensé à un nom pour mon neveu questionna Jace

\- Pas encore, j'ai quelque nom en tête mais ça viendra gesticula Alec

Ils allèrent dans un café, ils commandèrent à manger pour eux en se racontant des souvenirs d'enfance. Ils rentrèrent plus tard de leur promenade, Magnus les attendait dans le hall. Il se précipita dans les bras de son amant,

\- Hé bébé salua Magnus

\- Salut sorcier salua Jace

\- Salut blondinet sourit Magnus

Alec roula des yeux avant d'enfouir la tête dans le cou de son Alpha pour respirer son odeur, il se sentit apaiser. Le sorcier laissa son oméga renifler son odeur pour se calmer, il savait que les omégas étaient à la recherche constante de l'odeur de leurs Alpha quand ils étaient enceints. Il lui caressa le dos avant de l'emmener, ils s'assirent dans la bibliothèque. Alec était entrain de manger ses travers de porcs trempés du sirop de menthe, Magnus caressa doucement son ventre alors que Isabelle et Jace étaient assis en face d'eux.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à votre mariage lança Isabelle

\- Et moi d'avoir mon neveu pour l'entraîner sourit Jace

\- C'est une fille Jace répliqua Isabelle

\- Non un garçon rétorqua Jace

\- Qu'importe de qui sort du moment qu'il ou qu'elle soit en bonne santé déclara Magnus en leur faisant stopper leur chamaillerie

\- Ça c'est vrai renchéri Maryse en entrant avec un goûter pour Alec

Alec sourit en voyant le sandwich, il mangea un bout avant de grimacer.

\- Maman qu'est-ce que c'est gesticula Alec

\- C'est un sandwich aux légumes répondit Maryse

Il tira la langue en repoussant le plat assez loin de lui de préférence,

\- Il faut que tu manges sainement au lieu des travers de porcs avec le sirop de menthe déclara Maryse

\- Oui mais ce sandwich est trop beurk gesticula Alec en faisant une moue enfantine

\- Oui mais il faut que tu manges tes légumes gronda Maryse

Il tira la langue vers sa mère, celle-ci mit les mains sur les hanches.

\- Alec, ne me tire pas la langue et mange ton sandwich aux légumes gronda Maryse

Il bouda et prit le sandwich sous le regard sévère de sa mère, il le mangea avant de bouder dans son coin. Sa fratrie et Magnus rigolèrent devant son comportement enfantin, plus tard le couple rentra dans leur appartement. Alec alla prendre son bain avant de ressortir et mangea le repas, ils allèrent dans leur lit. Magnus lisait un gros grimoire assez vieux pendant qu'Alec s'ennuyait en frottant son ventre, il regarda son amant avant de sentir son entre-jambe humide. Le sorcier sentit l'odeur florale de son oméga, il se tourna la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai envie de toi gesticula Alec en se mordant les lèvres

Magnus jeta le livre parterre et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, il dévia ses lèvres vers son cou avant de claquer des doigts pour revenir sur son torse. Il grignota ses tétons avant de l'entendre soupirer assez fortement, il descendit ses lèvres vers son abdomen où il caresse le ventre arrondi de son amant.

\- Je t'aime chuchota Magnus au ventre

L'archer sourit devant la déclaration d'amour de son fiancé à son ventre, il hoqueta quand il sentit la langue de son amant sur son sexe tendu. Il agrippa les draps sous le plaisir, l'Alpha relâcha le membre de sa bouche et le souleva pour boire son nectar et il ronronna avec ravissement. Il revint l'embrasser avant de le pénétrer doucement, il ondula ses hanches ce qui le fit se cambrer. Alec ouvrit la bouche et laissa filtrer des gémissements silencieux, il continua de bouger ses hanches. L'oméga se mit à jouir rapidement sous les coups de reins puissants de son amant, Magnus grinça des dents en sentant la paroi interne de son amant se resserrer sur son membre. Son nœud se forma et il se mit à déverser en lui, il s'effondra sur lui en faisant attention à son ventre. Il se bascula après que le nœud se soit défait. Le directeur vint se blottir près de lui, quelques jours plus tard Magnus devait aller à Edom pour quelques jours pour préparer le mariage et le couronnement d'Alec. Il avait laissé celui-ci à l'institut, Alec s'ennuyait ferme ne pouvant rien faire à cause de sa grossesse. Il souffla et se leva pour se promener dans l'institut, il rentra dans la cuisine et vit les recettes de cuisine de sa sœur. Il eut une idée en les regardant, il commença à faire un gâteau. Il venait d'enfourner son gâteau quand son parabataï entra dans la cuisine,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais questionna Jace

\- Je m'ennuie terriblement alors j'ai fait un gâteau gesticula Alec en retirant ses gants

Il fut étonné et sourit que son frère est trouvé une occupation au lieu de passer ses nerfs sur les livres de grossesse de la bibliothèque, dans tout l'institut l'odeur du gâteau d'Alec sentait partout. Celui-ci le retira du four avant de mettre un nouveau, il fit plusieurs gâteaux pour les chasseurs d'ombres. Ils étaient ravis des gâteaux de l'oméga qui était délicieux, Isabelle et Jace se battirent pour la dernière part de gâteau. Clary avait rapporté un gâteau pour sa famille qui complimenta l'archer de ses talents, le soir Alec s'écroula de fatigue après avoir passé une journée à faire des gâteaux. Jace le couvrit en dormant près de lui, au milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla et alla dans la cuisine et ne trouva pas son goûter. Il secoua son frère pour qu'il se réveille,

\- Alec râla Jace

\- Mes travers de porcs et le sirop de menthe s'il te plait gesticula Alec

\- Bon sang je regrette que l'autre ne soit pas là rouspéta Jace en se levant

Il s'habilla et alla chercher la commission de son frère, celui-ci se mit à l'attendre dans le hall impatient. Quand il arriva celui-ci tapait des pieds impatients,

\- Tu en as mis du temps gesticula Alec impatient

\- Désolé mais il fallait je vérifie un snack qui vendait tes travers de porcs avec ta bouteille de sirop soupira Jace

Il le prit et alla manger dans la cuisine, après ça il alla se coucher. Le lendemain Alec **était devant** le miroir pour se regarder avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, le blond vint le voir dans la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Jace

\- J'ai l'air d'une baleine gesticula Alec en reniflant

\- Ben avec tout ce que tu manges c'est normal répondit Jace sans réfléchir

Il se mit à pleurer avant de courir tout en sortant de l'institut, Maryse et Isabelle virent l'oméga partir en pleurant et s'était mis à crier contre Jace après avoir su ce qui s'était passé. Ils le cherchèrent partout mais aucune trace de lui, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter ayant peur que Jonathan l'ait enlevé.

\- Merde où est-ce qu'il est jura Jace inquiet

Alec s'était refugié à l'hôtel Dumort, Raphaël l'avait accueilli.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as, qui t'a mis dans cet état pour que je le saigne à blanc s'inquiéta Raphaël

\- J'ai l'air d'une baleine gesticula Alec en sanglotant

Le vampire était dépassé par les événements et comprit que c'était les hormones, il le mit dans une chambre et le fit s'allonger sur le lit.

\- Tu veux un thé ou autres choses proposa Raphaël

\- Je voudrais des travers de porcs avec du sirop à la menthe s'il te plait gesticula Alec en reniflant

\- D'accord je t'amène ça tout de suite et arrête de pleurer ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé conseilla Raphaël en l'embrassant sur le front

Il hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes, le vampire envoya un membre de son clan rapporter des travers de porcs pour l'oméga. Magnus l'appela inquiet après que Jace lui ait téléphoné pour dire qu'Alec avait disparu, Raphaël l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il était bien avec lui. Alec resta à l'hôtel Dumort pendant une semaine en refusant de voir son parabataï, seule sa mère et sa sœur pouvaient le voir. Il retourna à l'institut tranquillement escorté par deux vampires, il entra dans la salle d'opération. Jace se jeta sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Pardon mais ne fugue pas comme ça s'il te plait, j'ai cru que Jonathan t'avait enlevé ou pire s'excusa Jace

Il sourit et frotta le dos de son parabataï avant de se diriger dans la cuisine, il commença à faire des gâteaux.

\- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, tu as fait des gâteaux à l'hôtel Dumort demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, comme je m'ennuyais et bien je faisais des gâteaux. Raphaël les a fait livrer dans la maison de retraite où sa sœur est et aussi dans un refuge pour sans-abri gesticula Alec en mettant plusieurs cakes dans le four

Au bout de trois semaines tous les chasseurs de l'institut avaient pris des kilos avec les gâteaux d'Alec, celui-ci commença à être lassé des gâteaux et entama la fabrication de plats. Magnus était revenu d'Edom pour récupérer son amant,

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Isabelle

Jace dormait sur la table en ronflant, il grommela quelques choses en lâchant un ronflement.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que la blondasse ronfle comme un ours demanda Magnus

\- C'est Alec, il le réveille chaque soir pour l'envoyer acheter ses travers de porcs avec son sirop. Et s'il refuse et bien Alec fugue pour aller à l'hôtel Dumort en refusant de le voir raconta Isabelle

\- Il a fugué combien de fois demanda Magnus

\- Il a fugué sept fois depuis la première fois nargua Isabelle

\- Où est-il en ce moment questionna Magnus

\- Dans la cuisine, il passe la moitié de son temps à cuisiner répondit Isabelle en pointant la pièce

Magnus alla dans la pièce pour voir son amant entrain de préparer une sauce béchamel, celui-ci tournait sa sauce pour ensuite la verser sur sa viande avant de la mettre à cuire. Il se tourna pour voir son fiancé l'observer,

\- Tu es rentré gesticula Alec en se précipitant sur lui

\- Je viens d'arriver à l'instant, et à ce qui paraît tu as fait des siennes avec ton parabataï ricana Magnus

\- Jace était méchant avec moi, alors pour le punir j'allais voir Raphaël pendant un moment en plus il était ravi que je sois avec lui gesticula Alec

\- Je suppose, tu viens on rentre où tu attends que ta viande termine de cuire demanda Magnus amusé

\- Attends que je te fasse les plats que j'ai fait, c'est à tomber gesticula Alec en souriant

\- J'ai hâte d'y goûter susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement, plus tard ils passèrent tous à table. Ils mangèrent le repas qu'Alec avait fait,

\- C'est vrai que tu es un véritable cordon bleu mon chéri complimenta Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas juste j'avais essayé ce plat plusieurs fois et Alec a réussi du premier coup bouda Isabelle

\- Non toi tu mets le sel à la place du poivre gesticula Alec

\- Ou plutôt tu n'as aucun talent pour la cuisine renchérit Jace

Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes ce qui le fit crier de douleur, Robert entra dans la cuisine après les avoir cherché partout.

\- Papa, tu es rentré d'Idris remarqua Isabelle

\- Je viens juste passer du temps avec ma famille et en même temps remettre à votre mère quelques dossiers de l'enclave répondit Robert

\- Je vois, assieds-toi pour manger proposa Maryse

\- Ça a l'air bon tout ça, qui l'a fait demanda Robert

\- C'est ton fils qui l'a fait sourit Maryse en le servant

Il goûta et gémit de plaisir en mangeant, il termina son assiette.

\- Franchement c'est délicieux complimenta Robert

\- Merci papa, comme je m'ennuie assez souvent et bien je prépare à manger pour tout le monde gesticula Alec

Il frotta son ventre avant de se lever pour prendre le dessert, il ouvrit le four avant de prendre le gâteau au chocolat avec des fraises. Il le posa avant de sentir un mouvement dans son ventre, il sursauta légèrement. Il posa la main sur son ventre,

\- Ça va Alec questionna Jace

\- Le bébé a bougé gesticula Alec

\- C'est vrai se réjouit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et posa la main en sentant encore un mouvement de son bébé encore une fois, il sourit niaisement. Plus tard Magnus essaya de sentir son bébé en le caressant mais il ne ressentit rien ce qui le fit soupirer de tristesse,

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu pourras le sentir quand il sera un plus grand gesticula Alec

\- Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois le seul à le sentir bouger bouda Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa délicatement,

\- Je t'aime gesticula Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi confia Magnus en l'embrassant

Il retourna au ventre arrondi en l'embrassant aussi, ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et alla se préparer, il mit son pantalon quand le bouton éclata. Il se changea et en mit un autre, il s'allongea pour le mettre quand le sorcier le trouva parterre entrain de tirer sur le pantalon pour le boutonner.

\- Bébé qu'est-ce que tu fais demanda Magnus

\- Tu ne vois pas je suis entrain de mettre mon pantalon gesticula Alec

Il essaya de mettre le pantalon avant de voir le bouton éclater encore une fois, il se mit à sangloter.

\- Je suis devenu obèse gesticula Alec

L'Alpha le prit dans ses bras et le consola, il pleura quelques minutes avant de jouer avec les boutons de chemise de son amant. Il attira vers lui dans un baiser passionné, son amant souris. Merci aux hormones.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Maureen et l'invitation à la cour des lumières. Bisous glacées.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Les sautes d'humeur d'Alec continue dans ce chapitre et Jace n'a pas encore finis d'en baver avec Magnus XD**

 **HekateWitchs1: Les gâteaux ne sont pas encore finis dans ce chapitre et il va encore plein de gâteau et les hormones aussi XD**

 **Alec Barton: Je te laisse décider si c'est assez violent pour toi et les fugues d'Alec continue XD c'est vrai que Raphaël en profite**

 **Lavigne 126: Le prochain chapitre tu mourrais rapidement ensuite les fugues d'Alec continue dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 33**_

Alec mangeait ses travers de porcs avec son sirop de menthe versé dessus, il regarda son amant entrain de préparer la chambre du bébé. Il était assis dans la chaise à bascule, il frotta son ventre d'une main. Il était à cinq mois de grossesse, son ventre avait la taille d'un ballon. Il sentit un coup de pied de la part de son bébé, depuis son cinquième mois il ressentait assez souvent des coups de pied. Il souriait quand il sentait les coups mais moins quand il est sur le point de dormir et que son bébé voulait jouer, le mariage entre Magnus et Alec se tenait dans un mois à Edom. Tous avaient hâte d'assister au mariage du siècle, Alec avait demandé à Jace d'être son témoin encore une fois et à Izzy d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur avec Madzie. Celle-ci était ravie d'être la demoiselle d'honneur, et elle était devenue excitée quand le couple lui avait annoncé qu'ils attendaient un bébé. Elle avait hâte de voir le bébé, Raphaël était fidèle à lui-même aimait passer du temps avec sa mère de cœur. Bien que celui-ci aimait fuguer pour venir se réfugier chez lui quand Magnus ou Jace l'énervait, mais le souci était que le bébé lui donnait des coups et s'agitait dans son ventre sans la présence de son Alpha qui par l'odeur le calmait. Il se leva en grimaçant à cause de son ventre, il déposa son plat vide et revint en mettant sa main sur son ventre et l'autre sur son dos. Magnus claqua des doigts une dernière fois pour faire apparaître une table à langer,

\- C'est finis sourit Magnus

\- C'est magnifique mais tu as volé tout ça dans un magasin gesticula Alec

\- J'ai payé sourit Magnus

Il roula des yeux avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou, il respira son odeur. Il sentait son bébé moins s'agiter sous l'odeur de l'Alpha,

\- Notre petit ange est entrain de faire des siennes comprit Magnus

Il hocha la tête,

\- Allez viens on va à l'institut où tu veux rester ici proposa Magnus

\- Je veux rester ici vu que je n'ai rien à faire à part faire la cuisine gesticula Alec

\- Tu as pensé à faire de la broderie ou du tricot pensa Magnus en le regardant

\- C'est féminin tout ça gesticula Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Mais il y a des hommes qui font ça aussi sourit Magnus

\- Je vais essayer parce que je suis fatigué de faire la cuisine gesticula Alec

Il fit un sourire malicieux et leva la chemise bleue électrique de son fiancé, il toucha le léger renflement de son ventre.

\- Tu as grossi depuis que je cuisine pour toi alors que j'aime quand tu avais des abdos gesticula Alec en se tournant

\- Alexander s'offusqua Magnus

Il se retourna en lançant un regard coquin à son amant, il alla dans le salon pour s'asseoir en frottant son ventre. Le sorcier vient dans le salon pour le rejoindre, il claqua des doigts pour invoquer des coussins autour de son fiancé. Il s'assit et lui massa les jambes, ils entendirent la porte sonner, Magnus claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte. Méliorn entra dans l'appartement,

\- Méliorn, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite questionna Magnus

\- Ma reine veut une audience avec la princesse d'Edom informa Méliorn

\- Une audience avec moi gesticula Alec étonné

\- Oui, bien sûr vous pouvez prendre votre temps pour me donner une réponse décréta Méliorn

\- Dites à la reine qu'elle aura une réponse très bientôt pour que la princesse d'Edom assiste à son audience ajouta Magnus

Il se pencha pour s'incliner avant de partir, Alec fut encore sous le choc de la part de la demande de la reine.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle veut pour qu'elle me demande audience gesticula Alec en regardant son fiancé

\- Je ne sais pas mon amour, mais je pense que c'est parce que tu es un futur membre royal pesa Magnus en massant son pied

Il soupira longuement plus tard ils se rendirent à l'institut, Alec se dirigea vers le bureau. Il toqua à la porte et Maryse leva la tête et sourit en voyant son fils,

\- Bonjour mon chéri comment vas-tu questionna Maryse

\- Je vais très bien, ta petite-fille est entrain de me donner des coups de pied dans mon ventre en plus elle se sert de mon ventre comme sac de boxe gesticula Alec en regardant son gros ventre

\- Oh ça veut dire qu'elle sera une grande Shadowhunter gloussa Maryse

\- Je pense qu'elle le sera comme sa grand-mère vu les coups de pied qu'elle me donne gesticula Alec en souriant

Maryse essaya de cacher son roucoulement, elle le fit asseoir dans le canapé.

\- Alors est-ce que tout va bien questionna Maryse

\- Oui, par contre la reine des fées m'a invité pour une audience gesticula Alec

\- C'est vrai, c'est bizarre, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi demanda Maryse

\- Je ne sais pas maman, mais Magnus m'a dit de faire attention à elle gesticula Alec

\- Je vois, je vais te préparer quelques choses parce que tu as l'air un peu pâle remarqua Maryse

\- Non, ça ira maman, je viens de manger mes travers de porcs en plus de trois pizzas à moi tout seul donc je crois que je n'ai plus faim gesticula Alec en grimaçant

\- Tu es sûr, j'ai fait une tarte à la pomme demanda Maryse

\- Réflexion faite je voudrais une part de ta tarte gesticula Alec en souriant

Elle ria avant de l'aider à se lever, ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Maryse servit une part de gâteau à son fils, Clary et les autres entrèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Salut grand frère et bonjour ma nièce adorée roucoula Isabelle devant le ventre rond de son frère

\- Izzy, combien de fois il faut que je te dise que c'est un garçon râla Jace

\- Et moi je te dis que c'est une fille répliqua Isabelle

\- C'est reparti pour un tour soupira Clary amusée

Les deux se chamaillèrent de nouveau pour le sexe du bébé, Maryse roula des yeux amusée par eux. Alec mangea sa tarte en les regardant se chamailler, Magnus s'assit près de lui.

\- De toute façon nous le verrons à la naissance si c'est une fille ou un garçon déclara Maryse

\- Maman a raison, nous verrons bien qui a gagné sur ce sujet rétorqua Isabelle en tirant la langue vers le blond

\- Ouais nous allons voir pesta Jace

\- D'ailleurs vous avez choisi les prénoms pour le bébé demanda Maryse

\- Pas encore mais j'ai quelques idées et toi Magnus gesticula Alec

\- Pareil comme toi sourit Magnus

Ils restèrent à l'institut avant de rentrer à l'appartement, Alec était entrain de manger un pot de glace à lui tout seul en entrant dans l'atelier de son fiancé. Celui-ci était entrain de mélanger des ingrédients pour ses potions, il tourna la tête pour voir son fiancé entrain de l'observer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- J'adore te voir faire de la magie gesticula Alec

\- Ah bon s'étonna Magnus

\- Oui, c'est magique ce que tu fais surtout quand tu t'entraînes gesticula Alec mutin en venant vers lui

\- C'est parce que je m'entraîne torse nu c'est ça conclut Magnus

\- Peut-être gesticula Alec en gloussant silencieusement

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se diriger dans la chambre, ils firent l'amour passionnément. Le sorcier se bascula sur le côté essoufflé après que le nœud se soit défait, l'oméga se blottit contre lui aux anges.

\- Je t'aime gesticula Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que l'archer tombe de sommeil, le prince regarda son amant endormit et sentit un coup de pied de la part de son bébé.

\- J'ai hâte que cet enfant naisse souhaita Asmodée

\- Je sais moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devenir père après tous ses siècles à espérer d'avoir une famille expliqua Magnus

\- C'est pour ça tu es immortel parfois la personne que tu aimes n'est pas encore né avant de la rencontrer bien plus tard déclara Asmodée

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé avec maman déduit Magnus

Il eut un silence et le sorcier comprit que c'était dur pour son père de parler de sa mère, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était suicidée bien qu'elle voyait son père.

\- Ta mère était différente de ce que tu peux prétendre mon fils glissa Asmodée

Magnus ne répondit rien et n'entendit plus son père, il se mit à réfléchir sur la situation. Le lendemain Alec se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, il sortit et croisa sa sœur dans son salon avec Magnus.

\- Bonjour grand frère salua Isabelle

\- Bonjour que se passe-t-il gesticula Alec

\- Je dois aller à Edom pour voir les décorations du mariage, comme maman ne peut pas y aller et bien je vais y aller avec Magnus expliqua Isabelle

\- Je vois donc tu vas y aller avec Magnus gesticula Alec

\- Oui mais j'aurai besoin de Balthazar parce qu'il est hors de question que je passe par le pentagramme de feu grimaça Isabelle

Elle avait fait l'expérience une fois ce qui avait été horrible pour elle, il hocha la tête et se tourna vers son ombre. Celui-ci se modela pour se projeter sur le mur pour prendre la forme de Balthazar, celui-ci baillait avant de s'incliner devant lui.

\- Pourrais-tu emmener Izzy à Edom pour le mariage gesticula Alec

\- Bien sûr votre altesse accepta Balthazar

Il prit la main d'Izzy et se mit à miroiter, ils arrivèrent devant le château à Edom.

\- Je vais vite déposer un truc pour Asmodée ensuite on pourra y aller car je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'Alec soit sans protection n'est-ce pas déduit Isabelle

\- C'est exact mademoiselle répondit Balthazar

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône, Izzy donna l'objet à Asmodée avant de repartir avec le démon.

\- Parle-moi un peu de toi, je sais que tu es le protecteur de mon frère mais je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi demanda Isabelle

\- Je suis démon supérieur très puissant mais moins puissant que la famille royale, je peux voyager entre les dimensions sans être affecté. Je suis dévoué à son altesse la princesse raconta Balthazar

\- Mais as-tu eu quelqu'un que tu aimes comme tu es un démon Alpha questionna Isabelle

\- Oui, je suis amoureux de la princesse mais mon amour est différent de celui que lui porte le prince pour la princesse. Mon amour pour lui est un amour de protection, je mettrai ma vie en jeu pour lui et je lui suivrai partout où qu'il aille confessa Balthazar

\- Je comprends sourit Isabelle

Ils se miroitèrent dans le loft, le démon se dirigea vers l'ombre d'Alec et se fondit à l'intérieur. L'oméga sourit en regardant son ombre,

\- Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais sourit Isabelle

\- Je le sais qu'il m'aime gesticula Alec avec le sourire

Quelques jours plus tard Alec se retrouva à l'hôtel Dumort après avoir fugué encore une fois, il était dans la chambre de son fils de cœur. Raphaël entra dans sa chambre,

\- Magnus a appelé pour savoir si tu étais avec moi révéla Raphaël

\- J'espère que tu lui as dit que je ne veux pas le voir en ce moment gesticula Alec mécontent

\- Dios mama, tu me connais je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais là comme tu as encore fugué pour venir ici rassura Raphaël

Alec hocha la tête et se leva pour aller aux toilettes, Lily entra dans la chambre de son chef.

\- Où est Alec demanda Lily

\- Parti aux toilettes répondit Raphaël

\- Je suis venu apporter ses travers de porcs avec sa bouteille de sirop à la menthe dévoila Lily en montrant le sachet dans sa main

Ils entendirent un claquement de langue, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Alec avec son ventre rond sourire en voyant le sachet. Elle sourit et lui donna le sachet,

\- Tu es un amour Lily gesticula Alec en s'asseyant

\- Merci Alec, alors le bébé est entrain de faire des siennes sourit Lily

\- Si tu savais à quel point il est entrain de me rendre dingue gesticula Alec en soupirant

Elle ria au soupir d'Alec, il resta pendant une semaine à l'hôtel Dumort avant que Magnus débarque dans sa chambre furieux.

\- ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGHTWOOD, JE NE VAIS PAS PASSER SUR TES CAPRICES DE RESTER LOIN DE MOI ENCORE UNE FOIS cria Magnus en venant vers lui

Alec avait les larmes aux yeux et ouvrit les bras devant son Alpha, celui-ci se précipita dans ses bras. Le sorcier sentit le visage de son amant dans son cou entrain de le renifler pour avoir son odeur, il comprit que le bébé était agité sans sa présence. Il le regarda et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Cette semaine était encore horrible, le bébé n'arrêtait pas de boxer sans ta présence, merde il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille il m'énerve gesticula Alec en pleurant

\- Oh mon amour souffla Magnus

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans les cheveux, Raphaël sourit en voyant ses parents de cœur se serrer dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement après avoir salué leur fils de cœur, Alec s'allongea dans le canapé en frottant son ventre.

\- Ça va mon chéri s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je suis fatigué en plus j'ai faim gesticula Alec

\- Je vais te préparer à manger ensuite te couler un bain proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et somnola dans le canapé, il dina rapidement avant de s'écrouler sur le lit épuisé par la grossesse. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit avec Jace à la cour des lumières,

\- Je suis honorée d'avoir la princesse d'Edom dans mon royaume salua la reine

\- Je suis honoré aussi d'accepter votre invitation votre altesse mais veuillez me pardonner pour mon insolence comme je ne peux pas m'incliner devant vous par rapport à mon état gesticula Alec d'un regard d'excuse

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais tu peux me tutoyer maintenant vu que tu es un membre royal proposa la reine

\- Votre altesse est trop bonne, je voudrais savoir le pourquoi de l'invitation à la cour demanda Alec

\- Tout d'abord dis à ton serviteur de se montrer demanda la reine en regardant l'ombre

Alec regarda son ombre, celui-ci se modela et prit la forme de Balthazar. Celui-ci s'inclina devant Alec et fit face à la reine des fées avec dédain,

\- Je vois, le roi d'Edom ne t'a pas choisi par hasard Balthazar surnommé le gardien des dimensions ou encore le démon rouge de l'enfer déclara la reine

\- Ça m'a manqué mes petits surnoms, surtout venant de ta bouche ricana Balthazar

L'oméga claqua la langue pour les ramener à la raison, Jace était interloqué par l'échange.

\- Venez nous allons discuter proposa la reine

Ils suivirent la reine autour d'une table pleine de nourritures, le démon fit un regard d'ennui en regardant la reine des fées. Il fit un mouvement de main et remplaça la nourriture de l'assiette d'Alec et de celle de Jace,

\- Je vois que tu fais bien ton rôle de protecteur remarqua la reine

\- Je donnerai ma vie pour la princesse révéla Balthazar en regardant Alec

Il sourit à son garde du corps qui inclina la tête vers lui d'un signe respectueux, l'oméga se tourna vers la reine.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir gesticula Alec

\- Je voulais m'adresser en personne mes félicitations pour ton futur couronnement et aussi pour ta grossesse félicita la reine

\- Merci mais je sais qu'il y a un mais derrière tout ça n'est-ce pas gesticula Alec en la regardant

\- Bien joué, je voulais te parler de Jonathan, comme tu le sais j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, lança la reine

\- Dites nous ce qui se passe demanda Jace

\- J'y viens, Jonathan a fait une alliance avec un sorcier qui est le rival Magnus Bane. Si je me souviens bien c'est Lorenzo Rey avoua la reine des fées

Alec fut choqué d'entendre le nom du sorcier, Jace comprit que son frère connaissait le sorcier d'une certaine manière.

\- Je vois, gesticula Alec

\- Je te révèle cette information car bientôt Jonathan marchera sur mon royaume si l'enclave ne se presse pas pour se décider à faire quelques choses expliqua la reine

\- Je comprends ton désarroi mais je ferai ce que je peux pour empêcher ça gesticula Alec

\- Tu comprends pourquoi est-ce que je te révèle cette information déduit la reine

Il hocha la tête, ils discutèrent encore avant de s'en aller. Le démon retourna dans l'ombre de son maître, Jace se tourna vers son frère qui était dans ses pensées.

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas Jace, je pense que je vais dire toute la vérité à Magnus pour qu'il le sache gesticula Alec

\- Je te comprends aller on rentre proposa Jace

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, le blond raccompagna son frère à son appartement. Alec raconta tout à Magnus au sujet de Lorenzo, celui-ci fut furieux de savoir sur l'alliance qu'il avait faite.

\- Comment ose-t-il trahir son peuple pour se ranger du côté de l'ennemi juste par jalousie grinça Magnus furieux

\- Magnus, calme-toi gesticula Alec

\- Je suis calme mais ça me rend furieux tout ça mon amour fulmina Magnus

\- Je sais gesticula Alec

Il le prit dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il respira son odeur florale. Le lendemain Magnus se rendit au labyrinthe en spiral, Alec cuisinait dans la cuisine de l'institut pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Il faisait des gâteaux dans la cuisine en les mettant dans le four, Jace entra dans la cuisine en prenant un mini gâteau qu'il venait de faire.

\- Comment va ma petite femme au foyer préféré nargua Jace

\- Ta petite femme va très bien et ton sale gosse est entrain de bousiller mon dos et ma vessie gesticula Alec en grimaçant

\- Je vois souffla Jace en mangeant le gâteau

Il lui tapa sur les mains ce qui le fit bouder,

\- Tout à l'heure en plus je n'ai pas fini de faire la crème anglaise gesticula Alec en mettant les mains sur les hanches

\- D'accord, je pourrais t'aider demanda Jace

\- Tu n'as rien à faire gesticula Alec

\- Rien du tout en plus maman ne m'envoie pas en mission comme tu es en cloque dévoila Jace

\- Elle ne t'envoie pas comme tu es à moitié suicidaire enfin bref tu vas m'aider à tourner la pâte et n'en profites pas pour chiper les gâteaux gesticula Alec avec un regard menaçant

Il lui sourit et prit le bol dans ses mains et tourna la pâte pour lui, il observa son frère cuisiner. L'oméga fit sa crème anglaise et une génoise pour son gâteau, il prépara un gâteau en mélangeant du sang ce qui fit grimacer son parabataï.

\- Pour Raphaël conclu Jace

\- Oui, c'est pour tout le clan ces gâteaux de sang gesticula Alec

\- C'est dégueulasse mais je suis content pour eux grimaça Jace

Il sourit et enfourna plusieurs gâteaux de sang dans le four, il garnit les gâteaux de sang avec une génoise au sang qui était rouge. Il le plaça dans un conteneur, il continua ses gâteaux pour l'institut. Il en profita pour préparer à manger pour tout le monde, il plaça le tout dans le réfrigérateur. Il prit le conteneur contenant les gâteaux pour le clan de Raphaël,

\- Je vais voir Raphaël gesticula Alec

\- D'accord et téléphone-moi quand tu seras là-bas parce que je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour toi bien que tu aies ton garde du corps demanda Jace

\- Entendu gesticula Alec en souriant

Alec se dirigea vers l'hôtel Dumort avec son ventre rond, il y arrivait presque quand il sentit qu'on le suivait. Il accéléra le pas assez vite mais avec sa grossesse, il s'épuisa très vite. Il se retourna pour ne voir personne et sursauta en voyant Maureen devant lui, celle-ci sourit en le voyant.

\- Je te reconnais tu es quelqu'un d'important pour Raphaël en plus ta sœur sort avec mon Simon reconnu Maureen

\- Qui es-tu gesticula Alec en la regardant

\- Tu ne parles pas car tu es muet, ça va me faciliter la tâche en te tuant pour punir Raphaël de m'avoir banni et désobéi. Le pire c'est que ta sœur sort avec celui que j'aime ricana Maureen avec une folie dans les yeux

L'oméga mit la main sur son ventre pour se protéger, il recula doucement avant de se rappeler de Balthazar. Elle s'approcha et se jeta sur lui pour le mordre quand le démon apparut en se mettant devant la princesse, il le projeta assez loin.

\- Sale garce, osez t'en prendre à la princesse d'Edom qu'ainsi qu'à l'héritier du trône. Tu vas prendre cher espèce de catin jura Balthazar

\- Je ne fais que me venger s'écria Maureen en se révélant

Elle se jeta crocs dehors sur le démon, celui-ci sourit sarcastique et la prit par la gorge pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage ce qui le projeta et la fit rouler parterre comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle se révéla et disparut dans la nuit, le gardien se mit en alerte en se plaçant assez près d'Alec pour le protéger de son corps. Il se fit projeter parterre par Maureen, Alec haleta de peur pour son protecteur. Le vampire essaya de mordre le démon, celui-ci le voyant faire ça sourit et lui envoya une boule de feu dans le ventre. Elle se fit envoyer valser et se releva de nouveau, elle se mit à courir avec sa vitesse vampirique pour déstabiliser le démon. Elle sauta dans le dos de Balthazar et planta ses crocs dans son cou, celui-ci cria de douleur avant de sourire. Elle recula brutalement,

\- Tu ne savais pas que le sang des démons était un poison pour les vampires se moqua Balthazar

\- LAISSE-MOI M'EN OCCUPER MAINTENANT cria Raphaël en arrivant avec son clan

Alec soupira de soulagement en voyant son fils de cœur, Lily se précipita sur lui pour savoir s'il allait bien. Il la rassura en lui disant qu'il allait bien et son bébé aussi, le démon se retourna vers l'oméga.

\- Tout va bien votre altesse s'inquiéta Balthazar

\- Tout va bien, grâce à toi nous allons bien gesticula Alec

\- Tant mieux maintenant que tout est sous contrôle je vais me reposer un peu déclara Balthazar en se fondant dans l'ombre d'Alec

Raphaël fit signe à deux membres de son clan de tenir Maureen qui se débattait, il regarda Lily qui emmena le jeune homme à l'hôtel. Il se tourna vers la jeune blonde, il sortit un pieu de sa poche et s'approcha d'elle.

\- T'as fait une grave erreur en t'attaquant à celui que je considère comme ma mère maintenant tu vas mourir avec un pieu dans le cœur déclara Raphaël avec le pieu

\- Raphaël pitié supplia Maureen

\- Mais je trouve que le châtiment est trop douce pour toi alors tu vas mourir lentement au lever du soleil châtia Raphaël

Elle supplia l'indulgence du chef, celui-ci fut insensible à ses supplications. Ils l'enchaînèrent sur le toit de l'hôtel, quand le soleil se leva les premiers rayons du soleil commença à lui brûler la peau ce qui la fit hurler de douleur avant d'être réduite en cendres. Le cri de douleur de Maureen avait fait sursauter Alec qui s'était endormi épuisé par ses émotions, Lily lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer. Raphaël entra dans sa chambre pour s'acquérir de sa santé, il ouvrit ses bras pour qu'il vienne se réfugier à l'intérieur.

\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi et le bébé déclara Raphaël

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien d'ailleurs j'étais venu t'apporter ça gesticula Alec en montrant le conteneur

Il ouvrit et montra les gâteaux de sang, les deux vampires mangèrent les gâteaux.

\- C'est délicieux en plus avec du sang complimenta Lily

\- J'ai fait pour tout le clan alors partagez entre vous gesticula Alec

\- Merci mama sourit Raphaël

Il rougit, le vampire se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue comme un enfant. L'archer sourit amusé en voyant le chef détourner la tête devant sa subordonnée par son geste, il aurait juré que si le vampire était encore humain il aurait rougi.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et le couronnement d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Les fugues d'Alec continuent dans ce chapitre et pour Lorenzo au prochain chapitre ça va commencer les ennuis**

 **Alec Barton : pour l'indice c'est non car tout le monde va comprendre XD ensuite ravie que la mort de Maureen t'a plut et voilà le mariage et le couronnement**

 **HekateWitchs1: Tu es la seule avoir compris la blague et pour Balthazar comme il est un démon et il connait forcément la reine des fées**

 **Lavigne 126: Le lemon est à la fin du chapitre et voici le mariage**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 34**_

Alec sourit en regardant son gros ventre de six mois, il frotta doucement son ventre en voyant les coups de pied de son bébé. Il avait entamé son sixième mois depuis deux semaines et il pensa que dans quatre semaines il allait se marier avec Magnus et aussi être couronné en tant que princesse d'Edom, il sourit davantage en pensant à l'enclave qui était au courant de son statut royal et humilié que le mariage se passe à Edom. Bien sûr il avait invité la famille Penhawool au mariage avec la grand-mère de Jace mais simplement en tant que famille et non en tant que membre du conseil, les autres conseillers furent humiliés de ne pas être invités par le couple. Tous les membres de la famille seraient présents pour assister au mariage, il soupira en sortant de la salle de bain pour aller dans la chambre. Il avait dû faire mesurer plusieurs fois son costume à cause de sa grossesse, son fiancé n'avait pas eu ce problème de retouche comme il n'était pas enceint ce qui avais valu une semaine à l'hôtel Dumort pour bouder. Il continuait ses fugues chez Raphaël, celui-ci était habitué de voir l'oméga débarquer à n'importe quelle heure furieux à cause du sorcier ou de son parabataï quand l'Alpha était à Edom pour les préparatifs du mariage. Maryse lui interdisait l'accès au bureau pour ne pas le stresser, il passait toutes ses journées aux fourneaux en inventant plusieurs recettes de gâteaux. Tous furent heureux de voir plusieurs gâteaux de l'oméga quand ils rentraient de missions, il allait dans la cuisine en prenant les restes de ses travers de porcs pour les réchauffés aux micro-ondes. Il versa son sirop sur la viande avant de les déguster dans le canapé, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Catarina et Madzie. Il sourit en voyant la petite fille,

\- Alec s'écria Madzie

\- Ma petite puce gesticula Alec

Elle sauta dans ses bras en faisant attention à son gros ventre, l'oméga l'embrassa partout ce qui fit rire la petite fille.

\- Où est Magnus questionna Catarina

\- Partit mesurer son costume avec les filles à savoir Clary et Izzy et d'ailleurs il m'a dit de te dire de le rejoindre après tu es déposé Madzie gesticula Alec

\- D'accord, je file le retrouver allez, Madzie reste sage avec Alec demanda Catarina

\- Oui sourit la petite fille

Elle fit un portail et se rendit dans un magasin pour hommes et retrouva son vieil ami entrain d'essayer un costume de mariage, Alec se tourna vers la petite fille.

\- Tu veux regarder un film gesticula Alec

\- Oh que oui en plus Magnus n'est pas là pour commenter sur le moral du film en disant qu'il a connu tel personnage emblématique soupira Madzie

\- D'accord tu veux lesquelles gesticula Alec

\- Orgueil et préjugés et zombie sourit Madzie

Il sourit et mit le film ensemble, plus tard Alec se leva pour aller soulager sa vessie et revint en allant chercher des encas pour eux. Jace entra dans l'appartement après avoir effectué une mission mineure pour sa mère, il vit son frère avec la petite sorcière entrain de dormir dans le lit avec un livre d'enfants sur le ventre de la petite fille. Il mit la couverture sur eux et redressa légèrement son parabataï pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné avec son ventre, il sourit et ressortit en souriant. Alec se réveilla après un quart d'heure et vit la petite fille endormit près de lui, il l'enleva de sur lui doucement et se leva pour aller dans le salon pour voir Jace entrain de regarder la télé allongé sur le canapé.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé remarqua Jace

\- Tu es rentré depuis quand gesticula Alec

\- Je suis rentré il y a vingt minutes tout au plus répondit Jace en se redressant pour lui faire place sur le canapé

Il arrangea les coussins pour lui et prit ses jambes gonflées par la grossesse, il le massa ce qui le soulagea de ses maux.

\- Alors encore quatre semaines avant le grand jour n'est-ce pas questionna Jace

\- Je sais, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite gesticula Alec en souriant

Il sourit en voyant son frère entrain de rougir,

\- Tu sais où ton futur mari va t'emmener en lune de miel demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'emmène dans un lieu mais il ne m'a pas dit où gesticula Alec

\- Je vois, donc il va te faire grimper au rideau pendant votre lune de miel nargua Jace

Il rougit encore plus, Madzie sortit de la chambre et vint les rejoindre. Alec ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle puisse se blottir dans ses bras, Jace sourit en voyant la petite sorcière dans les bras de son frère. Celle-ci regarda le blond d'un drôle d'air, elle sentit une main dans ses cheveux. Elle tourna la tête vers l'oméga,

\- Il ne te fera pas mal, il est de ma famille et c'est mon frère gesticula Alec avec un sourire rassurant

Elle hocha la tête mais resta dans les bras d l'archer, elle sentit les coups de pied du bébé. Elle posa la main sur le gros ventre,

\- Elle bouge beaucoup et elle ne te fait pas mal demanda Madzie

\- Non, elle ne me fait pas de mal gesticula Alec

\- Aussi c'est un…stoppa Jace en recevant un coup de coude dans le ventre

Il grimaça de douleur en sentant le coup d'Alec pour qu'il se taise, celui-ci le fusilla du regard et il comprit. La porte s'ouvrit sur les files avec Magnus qui portaient plusieurs sacs chacun,

\- Magnus s'écria Madzie en allant vers le sorcier

\- Ma petite puce sourit Magnus en l'attrapant

Il l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue, elle éclata de rire sous les baisers du sorcier. Tous sourirent devant la scène,

\- Alors le shopping était bien questionna Jace

\- Très bien, on a pu acheter nos robes pour la cérémonie de mariage sourit Isabelle en déposant son paquet parterre

\- Au vu des paquets vous avez dévalisé les boutiques ou quoi gesticula Alec en riant

\- Disons que nous avons aussi acheté des vêtements pour bébé révéla Clary en sortant des petits chaussons blancs

L'oméga fut ému en voyant les petits chaussons blancs de bébé, il les prit en les posant sur son ventre.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça regarde dévoila Isabelle en montrant plusieurs vêtements de bébés

Il y avait des bodys, des combi-shorts bébé, des grenouillères, des bavoirs et des objets de bébés, l'oméga renifla devant les achats de bébé.

\- On a pris unisexe les vêtements parce qu'on ne sait pas c'est quoi le sexe du bébé décréta Clary

\- Merci beaucoup j'adore ce que vous avez acheté gesticula Alec après avoir essuyé ses larmes

\- Oh ne pleure pas Alec consola Madzie

\- Je ne pleure pas ma chérie, ce sont des larmes de joie gesticula Alec

Ils restèrent tard pour leur montrer les achats à Alec, plus tard tous laissèrent le couple seul. Alec regarda Magnus rangé avec la magie les objets du bébé, il revint le voir et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser.

\- Ça te plaît ce que j'ai acheté questionna Magnus

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, c'est magnifique ce que tu as acheté pour notre enfant gesticula Alec

\- Je ferai tout pour notre enfant et toi aussi, je ferai tout comme je vous aime tous les deux déclara Magnus

Il lui attrapa la nuque et l'emmena dans la chambre, ils firent l'amour passionnément. Magnus avait la main posée sur le gros ventre en sentant les coups de pied de son bébé contre sa paume, Alec caressa les cheveux de son amant qui écoutait leur enfant dans son ventre.

\- Dors mon trésor, laisse papa dormir sinon il sera trop fatigué chuchota Magnus au ventre

L'archer sourit devant le chuchotement de son fiancé, il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard sous les caresses de son ventre. Le sorcier le couvrit doucement et l'embrassa sur le front, il se leva et alla préparer l'encas de l'oméga en sachant qu'il allait se réveiller plus tard pour sa fringale nocturne, il claqua des doigts pour que le micro-onde garde les travers de porcs bien chauds et il mit la bouteille de sirop de menthe assez près pour qu'il l'utilise. Il se fit un sandwich pour le manger avant de prendre son bain et retourner dormir, plus tard Alec se réveilla et alla manger ses travers de porcs avec du sirop de menthe dessus, il déambula dans l'appartement à cause d'une insomnie. Son ombre se projeta pour faire apparaître Balthazar,

\- Ma princesse ne trouve pas le sommeil demanda Balthazar

\- Juste que le bébé fait des siennes gesticula Alec

\- L'héritier veut jouer au lieu de dormir nargua Balthazar

\- J'ai l'impression gesticula Alec en souriant

Il termina son plat et voulut se lever pour le mettre là-bas quand le démon l'en empêcha,

\- Laissez-moi m'en occuper votre altesse proposa Balthazar

\- Merci gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et se débarrassa du plat, il s'assit près de l'oméga, celui-ci posa la tête sur son protecteur et s'endormit. Magnus se réveilla ne sentant pas la présence de son amant près de lui, il alla dans le salon pour le retrouver en compagnie de Balthazar.

\- Votre majesté, la princesse s'est endormi et je lui ai tenu compagnie raconta Balthazar

\- Je comprends et je te remercie remercia Magnus en claquant des doigts

Il fit flotter Alec dans les airs, le démon retourna dans l'ombre de celui-ci. Il l'emmena doucement dans leur chambre et le fit allonger sur le lit, il le prit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir à son tour. Le lendemain Alec était dans le canapé de son bureau comme Magnus était parti au labyrinthe en spirale pour aider le conseil, il aida sa mère dans les rapports en lisant un peu. Il bougea inconfortable par rapport à son gros ventre,

\- Tout va bien chéri remarqua Maryse

\- Mon gros ventre prend toute la place gesticula Alec

\- Attends je viens t'aider proposa Maryse en se levant de derrière le bureau

Elle l'aida à s'installer mieux, elle frôla son gros ventre quand une main vint frôler la sienne. Elle haleta doucement devant le frôlement, Alec sourit devant le regard surpris de sa mère.

\- On dirait qu'elle veut faire un coucou à sa grand-mère gesticula Alec

\- Je le pense aussi gloussa Maryse en frottant le ventre de son fils

Elle sentit un autre coup contre sa paume ce qui la fit glousser, Isabelle entra dans le bureau et les vit dans le canapé.

\- Ma nièce est réveillé conclu Isabelle

\- Elle est toujours active même si j'essaie de dormir gesticula Alec en la regardant

Elles rigolèrent avant qu'Alec se lève pour aller uriner, il s'allongea sur le lit épuisé et en profita que son bébé soit endormi. Quand il se réveilla en se frottant les yeux c'était déjà la nuit, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Maryse était entrain de cuisiner,

\- Bien dormi mon chéri demanda Maryse

Alec ne répondit pas et alla dans les bras de sa mère pour faire un câlin ce qui la surpris, elle essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois où son fils était en quête de câlin avec elle. Elle en profita pour caresser son dos, la fratrie entra dans la cuisine pour voir Alec dans les bras de leur mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Isabelle

\- En quête de câlin répondit Jace en sentant les émotions de son parabataï

Il se retira des bras de sa mère qui l'embrassa sur le front, il s'assit en soupirant par son gros ventre.

\- Tiens frérot, ce soir on sort sourit Jace

\- Pour aller où gesticula Alec

\- Tu verras car ce soir nous allons faire ton enterrement de vie de garçon lança Isabelle

\- Je suis enceint et j'ai les pieds enflés, je ne crois pas que je pourrais sortir dans mon état gesticula Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Et alors il y a beaucoup de personnes qui se marient étant enceinte alors pas d'excuse tu vas nous suivre gentiment et n'essayes pas d'utiliser ton démon pour t'échapper menaça Isabelle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

Il soupira en regardant sa mère avec un regard suppliant, elle sourit avec encouragements. Il soupira en entrant dans sa chambre pour se préparer, Izzy entra dans la chambre avec une chemise très grande avec un pantalon legging. L'ensemble sur lui faisait très sexy, elle essaya de dompter la chevelure sauvage de son frère avant d'abandonner en pestant,

\- Un jour je t'aurai promis Izzy en regardant ses cheveux

\- J'ai l'air d'un œuf de pâque avec ses vêtements gesticula Alec

\- Mais non, tu es le plus beau complimenta Isabelle

Elle le laissa pour aller enfiler une robe en cuir noir avec une veste rouge, ils se rendirent dans le hall. Jace sortit un bandeau et le mit sur ses yeux,

\- Pourquoi tout ça gesticula Alec

\- Fais-nous juste confiance proposa Isabelle

Il soupira et se laissa guider par sa fratrie, il entendit sa sœur lui dire de faire attention aux marches. Il sentit du cuir sous ses mains, il se laissa entraîner avant de descendre aider par Izzy. Il entendit une musique suave, le bandeau s'enleva et il vit une boîte de strip-tease devant lui. Il alla faire demi-tour,

\- Pas si vite, ce soir c'est ton enterrement de vie garçon alors tu n'as pas t'en faire rassura Jace

\- Tu vas me payer ça gesticula Alec avec un regard menaçant

\- Mais oui, mais oui allez viens proposa Jace

Il lui tira jusqu'au canapé, l'oméga lâcha des malédictions dans sa tête contre sa fratrie. Il commença à formater des plans de vengeance à leur égard, non seulement ils l'avaient forcés à venir ici en plus il ne savait pas où était les toilettes vu que son bébé était entrain de faire du trampoline avec sa vessie. Il grimaça doucement, ils étaient en face d'une scène, la fumée commença à se former pour voir apparaitre un strip-teaseur venir sur scène. Beaucoup de femmes dans la salle se mirent à crier, Alec grimaça devant le danseur qui commença son show. Un servant habillé légèrement vint prendre leur commande,

\- Vous voulez quoi questionna le serveur

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir du champagne sans alcool s'il vous plait et aussi quelques cocktails sans alcool, commanda Izzy

\- Bien sûr sourit le serveur

Le danseur continua son show avant d'enlever ses vêtements, l'oméga commença à bouger inconfortable en voulant soulager sa vessie. Jace comprit l'inconfort de son frère et se pencha vers son oreille,

\- Ça va questionna Jace

\- J'ai envie de pisser gesticula Alec

\- Je t'emmène proposa Jace

Il l'emmène aux toilettes, Alec soupira de bonheur en se soulageant avant de ressortir. Il vit son frère entrain de parler avec une femme, il allait s'éclipser doucement mais celui-ci le vit.

\- Alec, où est-ce que tu vas le show n'est pas fini souri Jace

\- Je te déteste gesticula Alec en boudant

\- Mais non, tu m'aimes allons rejoindre les autres déclara Jace

Il soupira et resta au bord du canapé pour pouvoir aller aux toilettes, il attendit dix minutes avant de voir que personne ne faisait attention à lui pour partir discrètement. Il arriva dehors et soupira et regarda son ombre, Balthazar se matérialisa.

\- Votre altesse demanda Balthazar

\- Je voudrais que tu m'emmènes à l'hôtel Dumort maintenant gesticula Alec

\- A vos ordres répondit le démon

Il se fit miroiter avec l'oméga dans l'hôtel Dumort, Raphaël sursauta en les voyant. Le démon retourna dans son ombre,

\- Bonsoir maman salua Raphaël

\- Bonsoir Raphaël, je suis venu pour échapper à ma fratrie parce qu'ils ont osez m'emmener dans une boîte de strip-tease et c'était l'horreur gesticula Alec en grimaçant

\- Je vois le genre, allez viens je t'emmène dans ta chambre sourit Raphaël amusé

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre attitrée, la fratrie savait heureusement où était leur frère bien que celui-ci se soit échappé. Quatre semaines plus tard Alec était nerveux dans son appartement privé, c'était la veille de son mariage avec Magnus. Celui-ci était dans une autre pièce à se préparer, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Robert et Jace.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Jace le sentant nerveux

\- Je suis nerveux et je crois que…stoppa Alec de faire des signes pour aller vomir dans la salle de bain

Le blond grimaça et alla l'aida à se débarbouiller,

\- Ça va mieux s'inquiéta Robert

\- Tout va bien maintenant gesticula Alec en frottant son gros ventre

\- Pense au bébé, il ne faut pas que tu sois nerveux apaisa Robert

Il hocha la tête, la porte s'ouvrit sur Asmodée. Il entra dans la salle,

\- Pourrais-je avoir un mot avec mon futur gendre demanda Asmodée

\- Avec plaisir, je vais faire de même avec le mien sourit Robert

\- Si vous pouviez en profiter pour le faire dégriser, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant parce que cet abruti va se pointer bourré à son mariage pesta Asmodée

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire ria Robert

\- J'ai des idées proposa Jace avec un sourire malicieux

Ils sortirent en laissant le roi avec l'oméga, celui-ci regarda son futur gendre et resta le souffle coupé devant sa beauté. Celui-ci avait un costume victorien avec des motifs noirs le vêtement épousait la forme d'Alec ainsi que son ventre. Il sourit,

\- Je peux dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis le plus heureux de savoir que mon fils va épouser quelqu'un comme toi et que je vais aussi avoir un petit enfant révéla Asmodée

\- Merci Asmodée gesticula Alec avec le sourire

\- Sache que tu ne seras pas que mon gendre mais mon fils aussi, j'aurais aimé que la mère de Magnus soit présente pour qu'elle fasse ta connaissance avoua Asmodée

\- Mais elle est peut-être ici avec nous, je veux dire son esprit gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Je vais à la salle, à tout de suite mon fils sourit Asmodée

Il lui rendit son sourire, il soupira doucement pour se relaxer. Isabelle entra dans la pièce,

\- Tu es prêt, tout le monde nous attend sourit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et lui tendit le bras, Isabelle avait mis une robe en or sirène avec une petite traîne derrière elle. Ses cheveux étaient une coiffure chignon mi-lâche, elle était maquillée sobrement. Alec avait demandé à sa sœur de l'emmener à l'autel comme Jace était son témoin, celle-ci avait accepté avec joie. Ils sortirent de la pièce et se mirent devant la porte, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'allée, des démons firent un champ d'honneur pour eux. Alec la traversa accompagnée d'Isabelle, l'oméga vit son futur mari au bout de l'allée. Celui-ci était habillé d'un costume victorien comme le sien avec des motifs dorés sur le long de la veste, ils se sourirent en se regardant. Il arriva près de son amant et ils se regardèrent en face avec le sourire,

\- Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer le mariage de Magnus et d'Alec, le prince et la princesse d'Edom déclara Asmodée

Il prit une dague et une coupe ressemblant à la coupe mortelle,

\- Votre lien doit être scellé par le sang, car le sang doit être la base de tout décréta Asmodée

Magnus prit la dague et se coupa la paume de la main en regardant son fiancé,

\- Par mon sang versé, je me lie à toi déclara Magnus

\- A ton tour Alec demanda Asmodée en lui donnant la dague avec la coupe

Alec se tourna vers Jace qui hocha la tête et vint à ses côtés,

\- Par mon sang versé, je me lie à toi déclara Jace à la place d'Alec pour le traduire

\- Ainsi par mon pouvoir je les lie par cette coupe de sang versé décréta Asmodée

Il donna à son gendre la coupe, celui-ci prit la coupe et la but à moitié en essayant de ne pas le vomir. Il la donna à son mari qui but le reste sans broncher,

\- Je vous déclare maintenant unis par le lien d'Edom, Magnus tu peux embrasser ton mari sourit Asmodée

\- Viens me faire un bisou mon chéri gloussa Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément devant les applaudissements de tout le monde, le roi des enfers laissa la place à son fils. Celui-ci fit signe à Balthazar qui emmena un diadème de rubis sombre et de diamants, Alec aidé de Jace s'accroupit devant lui pour qu'il puisse poser la couronne sur sa tête. Il se releva et prit la main de Magnus et se présenta à tout le monde qui applaudit devant le couronnement, ils allèrent plus tard dans la salle de réception. Jia et Imogène vinrent les félicités pour leur mariage,

\- Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et que l'ange vous préserve souhaita Imogène

\- Merci madame l'inquisitrice gesticula Alec

\- Félicitation à vous deux félicita Jia

\- Merci Jia remercia Magnus

Jace vint les féliciter à son tour avec Clary,

\- J'espère que d'ici quelques années, j'aurai la chance de voir mon petit-fils se marier à son tour sourit Imogène

\- Ne t'en fais pas grand-mère, quand tout sera terminé avec Jonathan, je me marierais promis Jace ce qui fit rougir Clary

\- Je n'en doute pas ria Imogène

\- IMOGENE QUELLE SURPRISE s'écria une voix

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Tessa venir vers eux avec une coupe de champagne,

\- Bonjour Tessa salua Imogène respectueusement

\- Tu as l'air en forme, je vous adresse mes félicitations à vous deux souhaita Tessa

\- Merci Tessa gesticula Alec

\- Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais inviter mon arrière-petit-fils à danser proposa Tessa en se tournant vers Jace

\- Avec joie sourit Jace en prenant la main de son aïeule

Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse, Imogène sourit et alla discuter avec Robert et Maryse. Clary se dirigea vers sa mère et son beau-père en laissant le couple seul,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de sentir un coup de pied de la part de leur bébé, ils sourirent au coup de pied. Alec commença à somnoler fatiguer de la fête,

\- Tu veux qu'on s'éclipse proposa Magnus

\- Je suis épuisé gesticula Alec

\- Allons s'y sourit Magnus

Ils s'éclipsèrent de la fête, ils se rendirent dans les appartements réservés pour leur nuit de noce. Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras en donnant un coup de pied à la porte, il le regarda paniquer. Il le déposa sur le lit,

\- Tu es fou, tu aurais pu nous faire tomber gesticula Alec

\- Oui, je suis fou amoureux de toi sourit Magnus en caressant son visage

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, le sorcier fit allonger son époux sur le lit. Il claqua des doigts en le mettant nu, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et descendit vers son torse. Il lécha doucement les tétons, il savait que depuis la grossesse que ses tétons sont hypers sensible. Il descendit encore une foi et parsema des baisers-papillon sur son abdomen, il vit le membre déjà dressé. L'oméga se cambra de plaisir sous les lèvres de son amant, celui-ci avait pris son membre dans sa bouche. Il le suçota avant de soulever ses hanches pour voir son lubrifiant qui coulait dans une quantité assez généreuse, il le dégusta avec ravissement. Il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres. Il claqua des doigts pour retirer ses vêtements, il le posséda lentement ce qui le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière. Il ondula ses hanches avec douceur, l'oméga avait la bouche formant un o quand l'Alpha trouva sa prostate. Il le toucha à cet endroit avant qu'il se déverse dans un cri silencieux, Magnus continua de bouger ses hanches avant de sentir son nœud se former. Il poussa un râle de plaisir en se déversant, il s'écroula sur Alec en faisant attention à son ventre. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en attendant que le nœud se défasse, il se bascula sur le côté après s'être retiré de lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'enlèvement d'Alec et la fureur d'Asmodée. Bisous glacées.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le mariage t'ai plu, les ennuis commencent dans ce chapitre**

 **HekateWitchs1: Il faut bien un peu d'action sinon c'est trop ennuyeux XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Tu vas voir un fureur des cotés qui sont assez badass et je te promets de faire un lemon assez chaud pour me faire pardonner si tu es d'accord**

 **Alec Barton: Ben moi j'éclate de rire quand une pub pour les canards passe à la télé d'aillerus ma mère croit que je deviens folle à force, sinon oui il va se faire enlever et il n'aura aucun mal au bébé**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec était entrain de faire un gâteau à l'institut, il sourit niaisement en enfournant son gâteau dans le four. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son mariage avec Magnus à Edom ainsi que son couronnement, à la suite du mariage ils étaient partis faire un tour du monde pendant sept semaines. Quand ils étaient revenus, tous avaient vu les yeux brillants de joie d'Alec ainsi que d'amour pour son Alpha. Malgré que Jonathan est encore attaqué un institut, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait fait durant les mois de silence avant qu'ils apprennent qu'il avait recommencé à gonfler ses rangs avec des chasseurs changés en obscur. L'enclave avait préféré évacuer certains de ses instituts, ils avaient appris aussi que de nombreux sorciers s'étaient joint à lui par fidélité envers Lorenzo ce qui avait mis Magnus dans une rage folle. Le conseil des sorciers avait banni Lorenzo de tous les territoires ainsi que le labyrinthe en spirale, celui-ci avait menacé de nouveau le conseil en voulant qu'ils le nomment à la place de Magnus. Alec versa sa pâte dans des petits ramequins avant de les mettre dans le réfrigérateur, il s'assit un peu en vérifiant son gâteau dans le four. Il frotta son ventre de sept mois, son bébé était de plus en plus actif ce qui l'empêchait de dormir le soir. Il se leva pour aller soulager sa vessie, il revint dans la cuisine et commença à faire des coulis pour décorer son gâteau. Il avait essayé de trouver une autre occupation que la cuisine, il avait essayé la broderie et le tricot mais ça l'ennuyait encore plus, il avait essayé de peindre mais l'odeur de la peinture lui donnait la nausée. Il était revenu à la cuisine en passant son temps à faire des gâteaux ou des crèmes, Underhill entra dans la cuisine pour le voir entrain de tourner une chantilly à base de caramel.

\- Bonjour, encore une préparation de gâteau sourit Underhill

\- Oui, je suis entrain de faire un gâteau aux citrons avec de la chantilly au caramel j'ai fait une mousse à la vanille pour tout le monde gesticula Alec en essuyant de la farine sur son front

\- Ça l'air bon tout ça décréta Underhill

\- Merci gesticula Alec

Il acquiesça et laissa l'archer à ses occupations, celui-ci termina sa chantilly et retira son gâteau du four. Il garnit son gâteau avant de le mettre au frais, Jace entra dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as fini d'embaumer l'institut avec tes gâteaux nargua Jace

\- Non, je vais préparer le dîner gesticula Alec

\- Tu nous as préparé quoi demanda Jace en regardant le réfrigérateur

\- J'ai préparé un gâteau aux citrons avec de la chantilly au caramel, ensuite une mousse à la vanille, et là je vais préparer un fraisier au chocolat blanc gesticula Alec

\- Tu veux un coup de main proposa Jace

Il lui donna un bol et un fouet, il lui fit signe de tourner le sucre et le beurre dans le saladier. Il commença la préparation pour son frère, Alec commença à couper les fraises.

\- Le fraisier est pour qui questionna Jace

\- C'est pour Madzie, ce sera son anniversaire très bientôt alors je le fais pour elle avant de l'expédier gesticula Alec

\- C'est super que tu fasses un gâteau pour elle sourit Jace

\- Je sais gesticula Alec

Il commença à verser les ingrédients dans le saladier pendant que Jace tournait la pâte, après ça il prépara le chocolat blanc. Isabelle entra et les vit dans la fabrication du gâteau,

\- Ouah, qu'est-ce que vous vous fabriquez comme ça tous les deux demanda Isabelle

\- Fraisier au chocolat blanc enfin pour ma part j'aide répondit Jace

\- Je peux aider moi aussi proposa Isabelle

\- D'accord mais tu m'écoutes parce que la réussite de ce gâteau est très importante pour moi gesticula Alec

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que je dois faire demanda Isabelle en roulant des yeux

Il lui donna la décoration à faire, ils terminèrent le gâteau. L'oméga était fier de son œuvre, Magnus et Maryse entrèrent dans la cuisine avec Clary et Simon, ils virent la fratrie avec de la farine dans les cheveux ou sur le visage.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusé aujourd'hui sourit Magnus

\- Mon amour, tu pourrais envoyer ça pour Catarina pour moi s'il te plait c'est pour Madzie gesticula Alec

\- Pas de problème sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Le gâteau disparut et fut envoyé pour Catarina et Madzie, Maryse ouvrit le réfrigérateur et vit la quantité de gâteau qu'il y avait dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Il y en a pour un régiment avec tous ses gâteaux remarqua Maryse

\- Je m'ennuie beaucoup quand je suis à l'institut gesticula Alec

\- Mais en tout cas tes gâteaux sont hypers bons complimenta Jace en prenant une mousse à la vanille

\- Bon maintenant c'est l'heure pour nous de rentrer qu'en penses-tu mon amour proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent plus tard dans leur appartement, l'oméga alla dans le canapé et frotta son ventre rond. Magnus vint l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Tu veux manger quelques choses pour ce soir proposa Magnus

Il se mit à réfléchir, il lui sourit en caressant son gros ventre.

\- Hum, je voudrais manger un poulet rôti avec une salade de pâtes avec beaucoup de fromage, comme dessert je voudrais une crème brûlée gesticula Alec

\- Quoi d'autre demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais aussi mes travers de porcs avec le sirop de menthe, oh je veux aussi un de tes fameux cocktails s'il te plait gesticula Alec en caressant son ventre

\- D'accord, je t'invoque ça tout de suite mais pour la crème brûlée et le cocktail je préfère le faire moi-même. Bien sûr je voudrais un public qui m'encourage proposa Magnus

Il ria silencieusement et il se leva aidé de son mari ensuite ils allèrent dans la cuisine, le sorcier fit apparaître une chaise confortable pour son époux pour qu'il puisse le regarder cuisiner.

\- J'aime te voir cuisiner gesticula Alec avec un sourire tendre

\- Je sais, et je ne cuisine que pour ma princesse sourit Magnus

\- Il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son amour, il cuisina en faisant des acrobaties sous les applaudissements d'Alec. Celui-ci dégusta son plat avec délectation,

\- C'est trop bon, c'est vraiment parfait. Tu es un vrai cordon-bleu gesticula Alec

\- J'ai travaillé avec les meilleurs cuisiniers à un certain moment de ma vie sourit Magnus

\- C'est vrai gesticula Alec

\- Oui confirma Magnus

Ils discutèrent avant d'aller au lit, Alec s'endormit en profitant que le bébé soit endormi. Le lendemain il se regarda dans le miroir, il soupira longuement avec les larmes aux yeux. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer, l'Alpha posa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Ce que tu peux être désirable comme ça susurra Magnus

\- Tu es sûr, j'ai l'air d'une baleine enceint gesticula Alec

\- Mais non, tu n'es pas une baleine objecta Magnus

\- Magnus, j'ai des vergetures, des gaz en plus j'ai les pieds gonflés et mes orteils ressemblent à de petites saucisses et tu me dis que je suis toujours désirable à tes yeux gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Tu es toujours et le restera désirable à mes yeux Alexander, tu es enceint de notre enfant qui est le fruit de notre amour alors je peux dire que je suis encore plus amoureux de toi confia Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

L'archer le regarda timidement, le prince se pencha vers son oreille en mordant son lobe d'oreille. Il haleta de plaisir doucement,

\- Tu veux que je te dise un secret, tu te rappelles de notre lune de miel. Le jour on est parti à la plage pour se baigner dans la mer, tu étais en maillot de bain. Je peux t'avouer que j'ai eu une érection monstrueuse quand tu est ressorti de l'eau, ton corps était ruisselant d'eau en plus avec ton ventre de femme enceint c'était le comble. C'est pour ça que le soir même je t'ai fait l'amour comme un fou confia Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Alec rougit furieusement, l'Alpha le prit dans ses bras avant de le faire sentir son érection. Le noiraud haleta de plaisir,

\- Regarde par toi-même mon désir pour toi, je t'aime Alexander alors arrête de dire que tu es gros déclara Magnus

Il le regarda et l'embrassa passionnément, il l'entraîna dans la chambre avant de lui faire l'amour. Plus tard ils se rendirent à l'institut, Maryse proposa à Alec de faire la réunion du monde obscur. Il l'organisa et accueillit tout le monde dans le hall, Raphaël vint serrer sa mère de cœur dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien demanda Raphaël

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ton frère ou ta sœur est entrain de me donner des coups de pied en ce moment et je pense que il ou elle est heureux de te voir gesticula Alec

\- Je préfère un frère parce que avoir une sœur, je ne sais pas si je vais supporter que quelqu'un s'approche d'elle ricana Raphaël

Il ria silencieusement en le regardant aller dans la salle de réunion, Hunter arriva et le salua de la tête. La reine des fées arriva en personne,

\- Bonjour votre altesse gesticula Alec en la saluant

\- Je retourne votre salutation princesse d'Edom sourit la reine des fées

Il sourit et accueillit Luke et Jocelyn qui arrivaient,

\- Alec, tu as l'air en forme constata Jocelyn

\- Crois-moi en ce moment je ne rêve que d'une chose c'est d'accoucher gesticula Alec

\- Ça me rappelle quand j'étais enceinte de Clary, je voulais accoucher avant l'heure rigola Jocelyn

\- Ta fille est dans sa chambre gesticula Alec

Elle hocha la tête et alla rejoindre sa fille pendant que Luke allait dans la salle de réunion, Magnus arriva en dernier. Il l'embrassa avant de l'aider, ils commencèrent à discuter sur le monde obscur et la menace de Jonathan. Alec discutait avant de demander une pose pour aller aux toilettes, il revint en mettant une main derrière son dos.

\- Désolé mais j'ai le dos en compote à cause de mon bébé qui s'amuse à rendre mon dos en miettes gesticula Alec en grimaçant de douleur

\- Ça peut se comprendre sourit la reine des fées amusée

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit demanda Hunter agacé par l'oméga

\- Il a dit qu'il a mal au dos avec le bébé traduit Jace

Il renifla avec dédain, il se sentit observé et tourna la tête vers Magnus qui le fusillait du regard. Il déglutit en voyant les yeux de chat avec des reflets rouges signe que l'Alpha se maîtrisait, ils continuèrent de discuter avant de terminer la réunion. La reine présenta ses hommages avant de partir, Hunter s'en alla sans dire au revoir. Luke et Raphaël restèrent encore un peu à l'institut, le vampire voulait rester avec ses parents de cœur.

\- Lily te passe le bonjour lâcha Raphaël

\- Je lui passe aussi mon bonjour gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et embrassa le Nephilims sur la joue comme un enfant, Magnus les rejoignit et observa la scène. Jace vint le rejoindre,

\- Je ne comprends jamais leurs relations à ses deux là observa Jace

\- Raphaël a perdu sa mère peu de temps avant sa transformation, je l'ai recueilli et l'ai considéré comme mon fils. Quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Alexander, il lui a demandé s'il pouvait l'appeler papa ou maman. Mais pour une raison évidence il a préféré Alec comme mère expliqua Magnus

\- Il est un peu comme mon neveu se moqua Jace

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur, il ricana doucement.

\- Je ne crois pas que Raphaël te considère comme un oncle nargua Magnus

Jace se renfrogna faussement avant de rejoindre son rire avec celui de son beau-frère, un message de feu apparut pour Magnus qui soupira en le parcourant du regard.

\- Un problème questionna Jace

\- Ouais au labyrinthe en spirale, Alec va rester ici pour ce soir comme je sens que ça va me prendre toute la nuit pour faire ce maudit sort conclu Magnus

\- D'accord, de toute façon s'il fugue on sait où est-ce qu'il va aller rassura Jace

Il sourit et alla près de lui, Raphaël serra son père de cœur avant de les saluer pour partir, l'Alpha se pencha vers lui.

\- Mon amour, il faut que je parte au labyrinthe en spirale alors je préfère que tu restes ici expliqua Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Tu vas rester longtemps là-bas gesticula Alec d'un regard triste

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre mais je te promets de terminer au plus vite promis Magnus

Il acquiesça doucement en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il respira son odeur ce qui le calma. Il laissa son mari partir pour le labyrinthe en spirale, il soupira de tristesse. Une main vint poser sur son épaule, son parabataï lui sourit rassurant.

\- Tu viens, maman à préparer à manger pour nous proposa Jace

Il hocha la tête et suivit son frère dans la cuisine, il s'assit sur la chaise en frottant son gros ventre.

\- Tiens mon chéri voilà ton assiette sourit Maryse

Il sourit et regarda son plat avant de bouder, sa mère avait préparé des légumes avec un steak frit pour lui. Il mangea le steak frit mais ne mangea pas les légumes,

\- Alec, mange tes légumes ordonna Maryse

Il secoua la tête en boudant comme un enfant, Maryse mit les mains sur les hanches en le regardant sévèrement.

\- Si tu ne manges pas tes légumes, tu n'aurais pas de desserts je te préviens menaça Maryse

\- Pas question, les légumes ne sont pas bons gesticula Alec

\- Alors tu ne sortiras pas de table tant que tu ne l'auras pas finis prévint Maryse

Il lui tira la langue mais ne mangea pas ses légumes, sa fratrie avec Clary étaient mort de rire. Un quart d'heure plus tard Alec défia sa mère du regard sans toucher à son plat qui contenait encore des légumes,

\- Alec mange ses légumes avant que je me fâche articula Maryse

\- Non pas question, je ne veux pas de légumes gesticula Alec en faisant une moue enfantine

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger touts tes légumes où je te préviens j'appelle Magnus pour qu'il ne vienne pas te récupérer et que tu dors ici pendant une semaine. Bien sûr je te surveillerai pour que tu ne fugues pas chez Raphaël Santiago menaça Maryse

Il bouda un moment avant de jouer avec sa nourriture, il mangea malgré lui les légumes. Après ça Alec alla se doucher, il essaya de mettre ses vêtements mais il n'arrivait pas ce qui le mit mauvaise humeur. Il sortit en caleçon, Jace qui allait dormir avec lui haussa un sourcil.

\- Je te rappelle qu'il fait assez froid dans l'institut commenta Jace

\- Je n'arrive pas à mettre mon pantalon gesticula Alec en râlant

\- D'accord, je vais t'aider sourit Jace en se levant

Il l'aida à mettre son pantalon de pyjama, ils se couchèrent tranquillement. Pendant ce temps Magnus venait de réaliser un sort pour Tessa,

\- Je te remercie Magnus, et désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour ça s'excusa Tessa

\- Non, ça ira. Je voulais embêter un peu Jace avec Alec nargua Magnus

\- Je vois les joies de la maternité rigola Tessa

\- C'est ça ricana Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de faire un portail pour rentrer chez lui, il en profita pour aller nettoyer son appartement. Il s'allongea dans le canapé pour se reposer quand il vit un portail s'ouvrit sur Catarina et Madzie, il alla sourire quand il remarqua l'air grave de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé questionna Magnus en prenant la petite fille endormie dans ses bras

\- Lorenzo avec quelques sorciers qui lui a juré fidélité sont venu m'attaquer avec Madzie, j'ai réussi à m'en sorti **r** avec elle mais Lorenzo m'a menacé en me disant de te dire qu'il allait te prendre tout ce que tu possèdes à savoir ton titre d'Alpha dominant du monde obscur raconta Catarina

-Magnus fit éclater sa colère ce qui créa un léger orage avec ses pouvoirs, ses yeux de chat firent son apparition en changeant de couleur devenant rouge sang.

 **\- Ça il va me le payer** articula Magnus d'une voix profonde

\- Essaye de te calmer, pour le moment je vais mettre Madzie dans la chambre apaisa Catarina

Il hocha la tête et regarda sa vieille amie aller déposer la petite fille endormie dans la chambre d'amie, il claqua des doigts pour faire une barrière pour les protéger. Au moment Lorenzo sourit perfidement en voyant l'institut,

\- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire demanda un sorcier

\- Nous allons attaquer l'institut et prendre une chose précieuse qui appartient Magnus Bane ricana Lorenzo

\- Si nous attaquons l'institut alors l'enclave nous tomberons dessus vu que nous avons enfreint les accords renchérit un autre

\- Même si nous enfreignons les accords, je m'en fiche car Jonathan Morgenstern nous assurera le pouvoir et la gloire bien plus que cet enfoiré d'enclave cracha Lorenzo

\- Comment nous allons procéder demanda le sorcier

Il sourit encore plus perfidement et leur expliqua leur rôle, Alec était entrain de dormir quand il sursauta à l'alarme de l'institut. Jace se leva et se prépara, Isabelle entra dans la chambre.

\- Des sorciers sont entrain de nous attaquer avertit Isabelle

\- Alec ne sort pas d'ici signala Jace

\- Faites à attention à vous deux gesticula Alec

\- Entendu et s'il y a un problème, appelle Balthazar pour qu'il te protège glissa Isabelle

Il acquiesça et regarda sa fratrie partir en refermant la porte, il caressa son gros ventre d'un geste protecteur.

\- Papa va vous protéger gesticula Alec avec un regard rassurant

Il commença à somnoler quand la porte s'ouvrit, il sourit en croyant que c'était son parabataï mais à la place c'était Lorenzo. Il commença à paniquer, et le temps qu'il appelle son serviteur,le sorcier envoya un sort de sommeil sur lui et l'enferma dans un cocon protecteur,

\- Je sais que tu allais appeler ton démon protecteur mais tant que tu n'es pas en réel danger il ne se montre pas et aussi que tu n'appelles pas enfin bref tu vas venir avec moi ricana Lorenzo en faisant un portail

Il allait traverser le portail quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur la fratrie et Maryse,

\- ALEC NON cria Jace

\- RELÂCHE-LE ordonna Maryse

\- Dis à Magnus Bane, que s'il veut revoir sa princesse qu'il abandonne son titre de grand sorcier et d'Alpha dominant ricana Lorenzo en s'engouffrant dans le portail avec Alec

Tous essayèrent de se précipiter sur le portail pour le rejoindre quand il se referma vivement, le blond donna un coup de poing dans le parquet par terre.

\- MERDE s'enragea Jace

\- C'était une distraction pour enlever Alec déduit Isabelle

\- Izzy appelle vite Magnus, Jace localise Alec avec ta rune de parabataï. Faisons vite car Lorenzo est de mèche avec Jonathan et ça risque d'être compliqué pour le moment Balthazar est avec Alec ce qui nous rassure un peu ordonna Maryse

Ils hochèrent la tête et firent ce que leur mère leur avait demandé, l'orage éclata encore plus sous l'effet des pouvoirs démoniaques de Magnus après avoir appris l'enlèvement de son mari par son rival. Quand il arriva à l'institut, l'électricité de l'institut se mit à vaciller sous l'aura sombre de l'Alpha. Tous autour de lui furent sous pression devant son aura écrasante,

\- Magnus…calmes-toi…on…va…le…retrouver souffla Isabelle difficilement

Il calma légèrement son aura ce qui soulagea un peu tout le monde, ils commencèrent à chercher Alec. Malheureusement la localisation de l'oméga fut sans résultat, ce qui énerva encore plus l'Alpha.

 **\- Cet enfoiré a mi** **s** **une barrière pour que je ne puisse le retrouver** fulmina Magnus

Maryse essaya de l'apaiser en mettant la main sur son épaule, elle le retira vivement devant le corps brûlant du sorcier.

\- Magnus interpella Isabelle avec douceur

Sa tête était baissée depuis ses mots, il leva la tête et regarda tout le monde. Jace recula d'un pas en voyant le sorcier, les yeux de celui-ci étaient tout rouge sans iris. Son regard était devenu démoniaque,

 **\- PERE SI TU M'ENTENDS, ENVOIE TON ARMEE RETROUVER ALEXANDER QUI A ETE ENLEVER PAR UN SORCIER QUI NOUS AS DEFIER** cria Magnus d'une voix caverneuse

\- De l'autre côté Asmodée entendit l'appel de son fils, il serra l'accoudoir de son trône. Ses yeux devinrent rouges comme ceux de Magnus, son pouvoir créa une salve d'onde de choc sous sa fureur. Les démons s'inclinèrent devant lui soumis à son pouvoir,

 **\- Retrouve** **z-** **moi ce salopard qui a osé s'en prendre à la princesse d'Edom immédiatement et amenez** **-** **le** **-** **moi vivant** ordonna Asmodée furieux

Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de disparaître, le roi fit éclater un morceau de marbre du sol sous l'influence de ses pouvoirs. Au moment Alec était toujours endormi dans un cocon de protection, Lorenzo entra dans la salle où il avait exposé l'oméga. Il examina,

\- Alors c'est toi qui es la nouvelle princesse d'Edom, non seulement tu es inintéressant mais tu attises la convoitise avec ta capacité d'enfanter mais on dirait que cet enflure de Magnus t'a bien ensemencé à ce que je vois remarqua Lorenzo en voyant le gros ventre

Il projeta son pouvoir dans le ventre d'Alec, il sourit encore plus ironiquement.

\- Bien plus qu'il ne l'a fait en tout cas, je me demande si je tuais cet enfant qui grandit en toi comme Magnus réagirait peut-être qu'il deviendra fou ou il sera sans émotion se moqua Lorenzo

Alec ne répondit pas toujours dans son sommeil artificiel, il caressa son visage doucement à travers le cocon.

\- Franchement quel dommage que nous nous ne soyons pas rencontré plutôt et puis tu appartiendras à notre cher futur roi Jonathan Morgenstern ricana Lorenzo

Il ricana méchamment quand un sorcier entra dans la salle,

\- Lorenzo, une horde de démon sont partout dans la ville informa le sorcier

\- Que se passe-t-il pour qu'il y ait une horde de démons dans la ville décréta Lorenzo

Pendant ce temps Jonathan observa les démons survoler la ville, une main lui brûla la peau en lui caressant l'épaule.

\- Je me demande ce qui se passe pourquoi qu'Asmodée déploie ses disciples autant se demanda Lilith

\- Je parie que ce sorcier à provoquer la colère du roi ainsi que du prince en touchant à la princesse se moqua Jonathan

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas mêlé à tout ça, tu as d'autres projets en tête que de jouer avec ce sorcier s'exclama Lilith en lui faisant tourner la tête

\- Maman, ma petite maman adorée, ce sorcier voulait une alliance avec moi. Il a cru que j'avais accepté son partenariat alors que je n'en ai rien strictement rien à faire de lui. Il m'a juste été utile pour certaines choses c'est tout sourit Jonathan sarcastique

\- Tu es bien mon fils gloussa Lilith

\- Tout ce que je me demande c'est comment il va s'en sortit maintenant qu'il a provoqué la fureur d'Asmodée en s'attaquant à la princesse d'Edom ria Jonathan perfidement

Isabelle vit plusieurs activités démoniaques sur l'écran, elle se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Il y a plusieurs démons qui survolèrent la ville déclara Isabelle

 **\- Ce sont des disciples de mon père qui sont à la recherche d'Alexander** avoua Magnus n'ayant pas bougé de sa place

\- Il faudra peut-être que tu ailles les dirigé non demanda Jace

Il regarda le blond avec ses yeux rouges sans pupilles ce qui mit mal à l'aise celui-ci, il se redressa et alla dehors. Chaque pas qu'il faisait par terre faisait craquer légèrement le sol sous l'influence de ses pouvoirs, l'héritier des Herondale vint vers sa sœur.

\- Si nous ne retrouverons pas rapidement Alec, je crois que New-York va sombrer sous le pouvoir démoniaque de Magnus constata Jace en caressant sa rune de parabataï distraitement

\- Prie l'ange qu'il soit aussi en bonne santé avec le bébé renchéri Isabelle

Il hocha la tête avant de rejoindre son beau-frère dehors, celui-ci était dehors et regardait le ciel. Le blond avait du mal à marcher sous le vent violent causé par les pouvoirs du sorcier,

\- Magnus interpella Jace

Il le regarda à peine et resta figé dans le ciel, un démon dragon vint tourner autour eux avant de repartir. Pendant ce temps Alec se réveilla doucement et vit qu'il était dans un cocon de protection,

\- Enfin tu te réveilles remarqua une voix

Il tourna la tête pour voir Lorenzo qui l'observait avec un sourire narquois, celui-ci s'approcha et claqua des doigts pour le faire s'allonger sur un lit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la lettre de sang d'Alec et la recherche d'Alec continue. Bisous glacées.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Oui il ne sait pas dans quel guépier qu'il va avoir en provoquant Magnus,**

 **Lavigne 126: Allez je me fais pardonner dans ce chapitre ne t'en fais pas et pour me mercredi tu me pardonnera encore plus XD**

 **HekateWitchs: Magnus sera toujours dans ce mode et ne t'inquiet pas Alec aura un allié dans ce chapitre**

 **Alec Barton: Ouais ils seront très badass avec leurs pouvoirs surtout Magnus et Asmodée**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 36**_

Alec essaya de s'évader de sa prison malheureusement il n'arrivait pas, il avait essayé d'appeler son protecteur mais Lorenzo avait mis un sort pour qu'il ne puisse appeler le démon. Il était essoufflé par son ventre, il se reposa en priant l'ange que son mari vienne le chercher rapidement. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était sorti pour rechercher son amant, il contemplait les démons,les disciples que son père avait envoyés pour retrouver Alec. Catarina avait décidée de venir les aider en essayant de repérer l'oméga, Madzie était sous la surveillance de Tessa qui était dans le loft de Magnus qui était venu en renfort en attendant. Maryse avait averti l'enclave de la situation et celle-ci avait décidé de mettre un avis de recherche sur Lorenzo où qu'il soit dans le monde, mais il avait aussi décidé de remettre la direction de l'institut à Aldertree ce qui n'avait pas plu à Maryse d'être mis en second plan encore une fois comme ils étaient à la recherche d'Alec. Son retour ne fut pas de très bien accueilli au sein de l'institut, celui-ci avait tiqué en voyant Magnus faire le pied grue en contemplant le ciel. Il avait demandé un rapport de la situation, l'Alpha avait appris l'arrivée d'Aldertree. Son pouvoir avait légèrement augmenté sous l'influence de sa colère, Jonathan observa la scène de loin sans intervenir en rigolant presque de tout ce qui se passait. Sa mère lui avait conseillé d'observer et d'en profiter au moment importun. Lorenzo sourit de victoire en voyant l'archer sous son contrôle pouvant rien faire dans son état, il entra dans la pièce.

\- C'est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas ta stèle et ton protecteur avec toi se moqua Lorenzo

\- Je m'en fiche, je peux sortir d'ici sans ma stèle et sans Balthazar gesticula Alec

\- Tu parles comme si ton état ne te gênait pas nargua Lorenzo

Il se renfrogna en sachant que le sorcier avait raison, il serra les poings sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Sais-tu qu'en ce moment même une horde de démons est entrain d'envahir toute la ville pour te retrouver se moqua Lorenzo

\- Magnus gesticula Alec

\- Ainsi que ton cher beau-père le roi d'Edom mais ils ne te retrouveront jamais c'est sûr car j'ai mis une barrière très puissante en plus de certains sorts déclara Lorenzo

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as enlevé gesticula Alec

\- Je veux que Magnus se retire de son poste de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et d'Alpha dominant du monde obscur expliqua Lorenzo

\- Tu n'es qu'un profiteur de première, tu veux qu'il quitte sa position pour te faire plaisir. Ça jamais il acceptera ton odieux chantage gesticula Alec

\- Il n'a pas trop le choix s'il veut récupérer sa princesse et son héritier ricana Lorenzo

Alec grinça les dents en le voyant, il s'en alla en riant perfidement. L'oméga l'insulta en pensée, il soupira en frottant son ventre. Il essaya de trouver quelques choses pour sortir d'ici,

\- Magnus, fais vite pensa Alec

Magnus était toujours dehors et continuait d'observer le ciel, les démons continuaient de survoler le ciel pour retrouver Alec. Jace le rejoignit dehors,

\- Des nouvelles parmi les démons, demanda Jace

 **\- Pas encore, ça** **ne** **saurait tarder car ils ont repéré une source de magie quelque part** répondit Magnus

\- J'ai essayé de le localiser avec ma rune de parabataï mais impossible de le sentir, je suis inquiet pour lui et le bébé s'inquiéta Jace

Le sorcier le regarda légèrement avant de tourner la tête vers le ciel encore une fois, Isabelle explora la ville pour trouver son frère.

\- Alors des nouvelles, demanda Maryse

\- Non, j'ai parcouru la ville une centaine de fois avec le moniteur mais rien, ça m'énerve fulmina Izzy en donnant un coup de poing sur la table

\- Calme-toi déjà, on a déjà suffisamment à faire avec un sorcier en colère alors pas une autre en colère sur les bras. Rassemble une équipe et ensuite parcourer la ville toute la nuit pour le retrouver conseilla Maryse

\- D'accord accepta Isabelle

\- Il est hors de question que vous prenez une équipe pour recherche votre fils, nous avons besoin des équipes au cas où ses démons décident d'attaquer des terrestres objecta Aldertree en venant vers eux

La jeune femme allait en découdre avec l'émissaire de l'enclave quand sa mère la retient par l'épaule, elle se mit face à Aldertree.

\- Ses démons comme vous dites sont entrain de chercher mon fils car il est la princesse d'Edom donc ils ne vont pas attaquer la ville comme vous le prétendez. Donc Izzy va aller enquêter sur place avec une équipe pour retrouver son frère articula Maryse d'une voix froide

\- Et si je refuse défia Aldertree

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de refuser, car l'enclave elle-même vous a envoyé pour nous donner un coup de main de plus Magnus peut faire sauter la ville si ses pouvoirs continue d'augmenter sous l'effet de la colère alors imaginer les dégâts que peut causer la colère d'un prince des enfers expliqua Maryse toujours avec sa voix froide

L'émissaire de l'enclave hocha la tête, Izzy sourit à sa mère et alla préparer une équipe pour rechercher son frère. Elle alla dehors pour voir Jace,

\- Maman m'envoie sur le terrain pour pister Alec, tu veux venir avec moi proposa Isabelle

\- Je viens avec toi accepta Jace en caressant sa rune de parabataï

\- Magnus interpella Isabelle

 **\- Je reste ici allez-y un des démons vous suivra** signala Magnus

\- Entendu souffla Isabelle

Ils allèrent enquêter sur le terrain avec une équipe pour trouver Alec, ils entendirent l'orage éclater.

\- Pour le moment l'orage s'est stabilisé signe que Magnus est entrain de se calmer remarqua Isabelle

\- Je ne crois pas il est toujours en colère mais il garde ses pouvoirs pour ne pas faire exploser la ville conclu Jace

\- Espérons qu'on retrouve Alec, je suis tellement inquiète pour lui et le bébé s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Je sais moi aussi je suis inquiet renchéri Jace

Ils continuèrent de pister Alec, celui-ci essaya d'ouvrir la porte malheureusement elle était fermée par un sort. Il se tourna vers son ombre, il appela son garde du corps mais là aussi il y avait un blocage. Il jura avant de s'allonger sur le lit, il souffla en caressant son ventre. Son bébé bougea dans son ventre,

\- Si au moins tu pouvais m'aider à nous libérer d'ici pour qu'on puisse rejoindre ton père pensa Alec

Il s'endormit une main sur son ventre, une aura magique vint entourer Alec d'une douce chaleur. Sa bague se mit à briller de plus en plus fort, son ombre se mit à se projeter sur le mur. Balthazar fit son apparition, il soupira de soulagement en voyant l'oméga. Il fut rassuré de le voir en pleine forme, il resta à ses côtés pour le moment. Celui-ci se réveilla après un moment et vit le démon devant lui, il sourit de joie et le prit dans ses bras. Le démon se racla la gorge devant l'effusion de sentiments de sa princesse,

\- Balthazar, emmène-moi loin d'ici vite gesticula Alec en regardant la porte

\- Malheureusement votre altesse, mes pouvoirs sont bloqués à cause des sorts des sorciers. En plus je ne sais pas comment mais le sort qui m'entravait dans votre ombre s'est levé dont je puis m'échapper et je suis venu vers vous mais mes pouvoirs sont encore faibles expliqua Balthazar

\- Mais est-ce que tu peux me libérer de ce lieu sans utiliser tes pouvoirs gesticula Alec

\- Je peux le faire mais votre état pourrait me ralentir, tout ce que je peux faire est de vous garder en sécurité pour le moment répondit Balthazar

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi gesticula Alec en lui souriant

\- Je vous protéger votre altesse jusqu'à que je vous remets à sa majesté le prince promis Balthazar

Il le prit dans ses bras en pleurant, Balthazar fut paniqué de voir l'oméga pleurer. Il essaya de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait, ils entendirent les pas de Lorenzo s'approcher.

\- Caches-toi dans mon ombre gesticula Alec

Il se fondit dans l'ombre de l'archer, celui-ci fit semblant de dormir. Lorenzo entra dans la chambre avec Jonathan, celui-ci s'avança avec un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Une prise de choix que tu as ricana Jonathan

\- Un gage de mon amitié envers toi sourit Lorenzo

\- J'approuve cette offrande que tu m'apportes même si j'espérai que l'offrande ne soit pas enceinte de l'enfant d'un autre mais qu'importe je l'élèverai comme le mien avant de produire mes héritiers au trône déclara Jonathan

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de cet enfant une fois grandie car il voudra la moitié du royaume demanda Lorenzo

\- Je l'élèverai à ne jamais me désobéir comme une machine de guerre si c'est un garçon bien sûr mais si c'est une fille je crois que je la prostituerais pour mes chasseurs d'ombres ricana Jonathan en observant le gros ventre d'Alec

\- Cela va de soi renchéri Lorenzo

\- Garde-le jusqu'à l'accouchement d'ici là j'aurais éliminé son cher et tendre, ainsi j'aurai main mise sur lui sourit Jonathan en caressant la joue d'Alec

L'oméga frémit de dégoût et dû se forcer de ne pas repousser la main de Jonathan, celui-ci se redressa et s'en alla avec Lorenzo. Il referma la porte, Balthazar apparu et pris la princesse dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

\- Je vous promets qu'il ne vous touchera plus votre altesse promit Balthazar

Pendant ce temps Magnus survolait la ville sur le dos d'un démon, il serra ses poings en cherchant son mari. Il atterrit devant l'institut, il pénétra à l'intérieur.

 **\- Du nouveau** demanda Magnus

\- Pas encore mais on le cherche toujours répondit Isabelle frustrée en visionnant encore une fois la ville

Jace visionnait aussi, il était énervé. Il allait donner un coup sur la table quand il sentit son lien avec Alec, il haleta doucement ce qu'ils remarquèrent tous.

\- Jace interpella Isabelle

\- Je le sens à nouveau mais c'est faible, il va bien et le bébé aussi déclara Jace

\- Essaye de le localiser demanda Maryse

\- Je ne peux pas le localiser, notre lien est déjà faible avec la barrière si je le fais nous pourrions perdre notre âme à tous les deux expliqua Jace en caressant sa rune de parabataï

\- Magnus est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose proposa Isabelle

 **\- Je ne peux rien faire en ce moment, mes pouvoirs sont devenu incontrôlable** **s** **à cause de** **ma colère. Je pourrais blesser les deux si je me sers de ma magie** déclara Magnus

Ils soupirèrent dépité, Luke et Jocelyn entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Luke, maman soupira Clary en venant prendre ses parents dans ses bras

\- On est venue aussi vite qu'on a pu décréta Jocelyn

\- J'ai envoyé la meute le rechercher dans la ville, peut-être qu'il est bloqué par une barrière mais pas son odeur expliqua Luke

L'Alpha le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, un message de feu apparut devant le sorcier. Il lut avant de le brûler,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Maryse

 **\- La reine des fées est entrain d'envoyer son équipe à la recherche d'Alec** répondit Magnus

\- Raphaël est entrain de faire la même chose de son côté avec son clan expliqua Simon après avoir reçu un coup de fil de son chef

Il ferma les yeux légèrement soulagé à savoir que tous se mobilisaient pour retrouver son mari, Maryse se redressa en vacillant un peu. Jace l'attrapa,

\- Maman s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Tout va bien, juste un peu de stress rassura Maryse avec des cernes sous les yeux

\- Va te reposer, tu ne tes pas reposer depuis un moment maman conseilla Jace

\- Je me reposerai quand Alec sera à l'abri ici déclara Maryse

\- Mais maman…commença Isabelle

\- C'est ma décision clama Maryse sans laisser d'autres protestations

Le sorcier vint près de sa belle-mère et la toucha à la tête, elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait demanda Jace

 **\- Je l'ai fait dormir pour le moment** répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et emporta sa mère dans ses bras, Robert qui était arrivé deux jours après l'enlèvement d'Alec alla veiller au chevet de sa femme. L'archer était frustré d'être enfermé dans la chambre sans moyens de sortir, Balthazar avait essayé de sortir par la fenêtre mais celui-ci était bloqué par le sort de Lorenzo.

\- On est bloqué ici gesticula Alec

\- Ce maudit sorcier va me le payer d'avoir bloqué mes pouvoirs grinça Balthazar avec une lueur de haine

Alec soupira en fermant les yeux, il les rouvrit et vit son serviteur entrain de faire les cent pas en réfléchissant. Il frotta son ventre pour calmer son bébé quand il réalisa quelque chose, il claqua la langue pour appeler son démon.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour te libérer gesticula Alec

\- Je ne sais pas princesse, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'avais beau utiliser mes pouvoirs démoniaques pour venir vers vous c'était impossible quand une magie ma libérer raconta Balthazar

\- Est-ce que tu as pu capter cette magie gesticula Alec

\- Oui mais très peu répondit Balthazar

\- Je me dis que cette magie aurait pu être celle du bébé comme il est à moitié démon sa signifie qu'il est à moitié sorcier gesticula Alec

\- Ce n'est pas faux ce que vous dites princesse, déduit Balthazar

Il se mit à réfléchir avant de se tourner vers son serviteur,

\- Est-ce que tu peux te servir du pouvoir de mon bébé pour te faire miroiter jusqu'à l'hôtel Dumort gesticula Alec

\- Pourquoi l'hôtel Dumort et non vers le prince demanda Balthazar confus

\- Car les vampires peuvent sentir le sang d'une personne de très loin et tu vas apporter un message de mon sang à Raphaël pour qu'il puisse le donner à Magnus ainsi il pourra te renvoyer vers moi grâce à sa magie gesticula Alec

\- C'est une bonne idée altesse, mais je ne veux pas vous faire du mal réfuta Balthazar

Il baissa la tête refusant l'idée de faire du mal à Alec et son bébé, celui-ci le fit regarder vers lui.

\- Balthazar, je sais que c'est au-dessus de tes forces de me faire mal mais tu devras le faire pour que je sois en sécurité avec mon mari s'il te plait fais-le gesticula Alec

Il le regarda et hocha la tête malgré lui, l'oméga leva et chercha du papier qu'il trouva. Il mordit son doigt jusqu'au sang et écrivit la lettre pour son fils de cœur qui pourra le retrouver grâce à son sang, il revint vers son serviteur et lui donna la lettre.

\- Maintenant prends ma force et celle de mon bébé pour que tu puisses te faire miroiter jusqu'à Raphaël gesticula Alec

Il secoua la tête de dénégation en refusant encore une fois de le faire, Alec lui prit son visage. Il le regarda avec dévotion et loyauté, des larmes de sang coulaient de ses yeux tellement le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui faisait mal.

\- Fais-le gesticula Alec

Il prit le visage d'Alec avec délicatesse, il se pencha et l'embrassa avant de reculer. Un faisceau lumineux les traversa, le directeur sentit sa force et celle de son bébé alimenter celle du démon. Il recula avant de prendre la lettre pour miroiter dans l'hôtel Dumort, Raphaël faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre espérant avoir des nouvelles sur la recherche de sa mère de cœur. Il sursauta quand il vit Balthazar dans sa chambre, il se précipita sur le démon en sentant le sang d'Alec.

\- Balthazar où est Alec demanda Raphaël

\- Son altesse va bien, c'est lui qui m'a envoyé ici pour te donner ceci et il faut que je voie le prince de toute urgence demanda Balthazar

Ils se rendirent dans l'institut, Magnus fut inquiet en voyant le démon. Il s'inclina devant son prince,

\- Votre majesté, je vous demande pardon d'avoir utilisé le pouvoir de la princesse et de l'héritier mais c'est lui qui m'a envoyé ici pour donner la lettre de son propre sang raconta Balthazar

 **\- Est-ce qu'il va bien** demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête, le sorcier ferma les yeux soulagés que son amant aille bien ainsi que son enfant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a envoyé cette lettre écrite de son propre sang questionna Jace

\- Pour que je puisse lui donner mon sang ainsi je pourrais créer un lien temporaire avec lui expliqua Raphaël

\- Mais il se transformera en vampire et le bébé aussi questionna Isabelle

\- Il n'arrivera rien au bébé, il est déjà à moitié démon donc ça élimine le sang de vampire déclara Raphaël

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle soupira Clary de joie

\- Mais ne crions pas victoire trop tôt, le lien est très délicat car la moindre erreur je pourrai transformer maman en vampire commenta Raphaël

 **\- Fais-le pour qu'on puisse le retrouver, je n'aime pas le** **sa** **voir une minute de plus avec cet** **te** **enflure de Lorenzo** fulmina Magnus

Il hocha la tête, il mordit son propre poignet et versa le contenu dans une fiole que venait d'invoquer Magnus. Balthazar prit la fiole et se fit miroiter rapidement vers Alec, celui-ci sourit en voyant que son serviteur avait réussi la mission.

\- Je suis revenu votre altesse déclara Balthazar

Il se leva difficilement et vint enlacer son serviteur très fort, celui-ci le serra à son tour. Il lui donna la fiole, celui-ci fronça le nez avant de l'avaler.

\- Ça va aller votre altesse s'inquiéta Balthazar

\- Ça va mais boire le sang de mon fils est vraiment horrible gesticula Alec

Il rigola légèrement avant de se cacher son ombre, il se reposa en laissant le lien vampirique se faire. Raphaël était dehors les yeux fermés, il ouvrit les yeux en souriant.

\- Je le sens, il est au nord de Manhattan révéla Raphaël

L'orage éclata brusquement et un éclair vint éclairer le ciel, tous se tournèrent vers Magnus qui était entouré d'une aura démoniaque. Ses yeux rouges avaient fait leur apparition, il leva la main pour appeler les démons de son père. Les démons vinrent se poser,

 **\- On y va** déclara Magnus

Tous montèrent sur les démons et survolèrent la ville, Raphaël les guida grâce à son lien avec Alec. Ils arrivèrent à destination, Lorenzo était entrain de jouer une partie d'échecs avec lui-même. Un sorcier entra paniqué dans la pièce,

\- Lorenzo, Magnus Bane est ici informa le sorcier

\- Tant mieux, ainsi je le tuerai facilement et récupérait son titre de grand sorcier et d'Alpha dominant ricana Lorenzo

Asmodée était sur son trône, sa colère était palpable depuis l'annonce de l'enlèvement de son gendre. Un démon vint vers lui et s'inclina,

\- Votre majesté, on a trouvé l'endroit où la princesse est retenue en otage annonça le démon

\- Bien préparer un pentagramme, je crois qu'il est temps que j'apparaisse déclara Asmodée en se levant de son trône

Il hocha la tête et fit ce que son roi lui avait demandé, pendant ce temps Magnus et les autres atterrirent à l'endroit où Alec était tenu captif. Jace mit la main sur sa rune,

\- Je le sens de nouveau sourit Jace de joie

\- Il n'y a pas que toi renchérit Raphaël

\- Les gars il y a le comité d'accueil qui vient nous rendre visite remarqua Clary en voyant plusieurs démons sortirent d'un bâtiment

Plusieurs vampires vinrent faire leur apparition en plus des troupes de chevalier de fées et la meute de Luke,

\- Allez-y, retrouvez Alec pendant qu'on s'occupe d'eux proposa Luke

\- D'accord et faites attention à vous avertis Clary

Magnus regarda son fils de cœur qui hocha la tête, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Plusieurs sorciers vinrent les encercler, la fratrie avec Simon et Clary furent pris dans un sortilège d'immobilisation. Magnus fit éclater sa magie dans une onde de choc ce qui les projeta tous contre le mur,

 **\- Jace, Izzy allez chercher Alexander** ordonna Magnus

\- Magnus…commença Isabelle

 **\- MAINTENANT** cria Magnus

Ils hochèrent la tête et ils pistèrent leur frère, celui-ci entendait l'agitation de la chambre. Balthazar apparut devant lui avec un sourire,

\- Ils ont finis par vous retrouver votre altesse sourit Balthazar

\- C'est grâce à toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie gesticula Alec

\- Je n'ai fait rien qu'il puisse mériter cela, je n'ai fait que mon devoir envers vous confia Balthazar

Il sourit à ça, la porte s'ouvrit en grand en révélant Lorenzo. Les yeux du sorcier avaient de la colère et de la démence dans les yeux, Balthazar se mit entre Alec et le sorcier, celui-ci envoya une boule de feu sur lui mais il riposta facilement.

\- Tu crois m'avoir avec ses attaques de bas étage se moqua Balthazar

\- Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs à cause de Magnus et ses chiens en traversant la barrière que j'avais mis cracha Lorenzo

\- Tu es finis, sa majesté le roi sera ravi de savoir qu'on a retrouvé la princesse se réjouit le démon

\- Je me débarrasserais de toi ensuite j'emmènerai cet oméga avec moi ricana Lorenzo

\- Tu crois faire le poids contre moi sorcier, je ne sais pas si tu le savais mais à une époque on m'appelait le tueur de sorcier sourit Balthazar sadiquement

Il fit apparaître une boule de feu et l'envoya sur le sorcier qui riposta, il créa une onde choc qui le projeta assez loin. Il se tourna vers Alec,

\- Votre altesse, je vous envoie en sécurité dans mon ombre décréta le démon

Il envoya sa magie sur Alec qui se fonda dans l'ombre du démon, il se tourna mais se fit envoyer vers le mur par Lorenzo qui avait envoyé une boule de feu sur lui. Il se releva et créa un champ magnétique pour se protéger de ses attaques,

\- Tu n'as que ça en stock se moqua Balthazar

\- Tu vas me le payer grinça Lorenzo

Ils combattirent en voyant des boules de feu, pendant ce temps Jace et Izzy couraient pour essayer de retrouver Alec. Jace le pista avec sa rune de parabataï, un démon supérieur se dressa devant eux.

\- Vous ne passerez pas car je vais vous tuer lentement ricana le démon

Les deux chasseurs sortirent leurs armes pour se dresser contre le démon,

 **\- Puis-je vous rejoindre** proposa Asmodée en apparaissant devant eux

\- Asmodée reconnu les deux chasseurs

 **\- Filez d'ici et retrouver mon gendre immédiatement, quand vous** **l'aurez** **retrouv** **é** **d** **i** **tes à Balthazar de vous faire miroiter sans que vous reven** **i** **ez sur vos pas** ordonna Asmodée

\- Bien accepta les deux

Ils contournèrent les deux démons avant de courir, Lorenzo et Balthazar continuaient de se battre.

\- Tu ne te défends pas mal pour un sorcier de bas étage se moqua Balthazar

\- Tu vas mourir démon s'écria Lorenzo

Il était sur le point de lancer une boule de feu quand son geste fut stoppé par une boule de feu dans son dos, il se retourna et trouva Magnus.

\- Enfin te voilà Magnus Bane critiqua Lorenzo

 **\- Lorenzo Rey** articula Magnus

L'orage se mit à éclater brusquement, le sol se mit à trembler sous l'influence des pouvoirs de Magnus. Des flammes noires vinrent enflammer ses bras, ses yeux étaient toujours rouge sombre. Dehors tous ressortirent les pouvoirs démoniaques du sorcier,

\- Ça va chier conclu Luke en sentant le pouvoir de Magnus

\- Je confirme renchéri Raphaël en regardant le ciel

Jace et Isabelle vinrent rejoindre Magnus, celui-ci jeta à peine un regard sur eux préférant fusiller son rival des yeux.

 **\- Où est Alexander** demanda Magnus sans lâcher des yeux son rival

\- Il est en sécurité votre majesté répondit Balthazar

 **\- Bien, Jace et Izzy, mon père vous** **à** **charger de partir d'ici avec Balthazar** déclara Magnus

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent la main du démon, il se mit à miroiter pour aller dehors. Ils apparurent devant le bâtiment, Clary et Simon vinrent les rejoindre, Raphaël et Luke avec Jocelyn les rejoignirent aussi.

\- Où est Alec demanda Jocelyn ne voyant pas l'oméga

\- La princesse est ici dévoila Balthazar en faisant apparaître l'oméga

L'oméga était endormi dans les bras du démon, Jace fut heureux de retrouver son parabataï. Izzy vérifia son frère, elle passa la stèle sur la rune de guérison pour soigner son doigt blessé. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, ils sentirent une explosion de magie démoniaque dans le bâtiment.

\- Il faut rentrer maintenant conclu Isabelle

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fête prénatale et la récompense de Balthazar. Bisous glacées.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Bébé malec a fait juste une apparition pour aider son père mais c'est tout**

 **Alec Barton : Malheureusement c'est juste apparition mais sans plus mais par contre pour les pouvoirs sera plus tard quand "les" ou "le" bébé sera là XD, tu t'étonnera de sa récompense**

 **Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu vas l'apprécier mon lemon demain parce que sinon je te promets encore plus chaud**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 37**_

Magnus pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air malicieux en regardant son rival, celui-ci essaya de le toucher avec sa magie. Il esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante ce qui l'enragea, l'asiatique s'amusait comme un fou malgré le sourire sadique qu'il arborait. Du côté d'Asmodée c'était de même, le démon qu'il combattait se vantait de sa puissance étant un démon supérieur avant de se faire massacrer par le roi d'Edom. Il l'avait laissé l'attaquer pendant un bon moment avant de riposter, il envoya une boule de feu ce qui le fit exploser en cendres. Les cendres volèrent sur son costume mais il se dépoussiéra en passant la main pour retirer les cendres. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et alla rejoindre son fils, il l'observa se battre avec Lorenzo. Celui-ci s'énervait de plus en plus en voyant l'Alpha entrain d'éviter ses attaques, il commença à chanter dans une langue et invoqua un démon. Le démon était sur le point de s'attaquer à Magnus mais une boule de feu vint le détruire, Lorenzo cria de rage et se tourna vers l'importun. Asmodée souffla sur ses doigts comme pour retirer de la fumée, il fit un sourire moqueur à son encontre. Il cria de rage, Magnus envoya une boule de feu noire sur lui. Il fit apparaître un bouclier pour se protéger mais il fut repousser malgré lui par le pouvoir du prince, il se fit projeter contre le mur dans un fracas sourd. Il se releva pour le confondre, il lâcha des malédictions envers le duo du père et le fils.

 **\- Et alors montre-moi ce que tu vaux** défia Magnus en faisant craquer ses membres

\- Je vais te tuer ainsi je deviendrai le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde cracha Lorenzo

 **\- Peuh comme si tu a** **vai** **s l** **es** **tripe** **s** **pour ça** se moqua Magnus

\- Mon fils a raison, tu n'as pas l'étoffe pour ce job renchéri Asmodée

Il se releva et attaqua de nouveau l'Alpha, celui-ci l'évita et l'immobilisa avec sa magie. Il lui flanqua un coup de poing au le visage,

 **\- Tu as osé t'en prendre à mon oméga alors que j'avais menacé** **de tuer** **quiconque se mettra en travers de notre amour mais pour toi le voyage se fera avec mon père qui attend son esclave à Edom, mon père est moins conciliant que moi surtout que tu as enlevé la princesse d'Edom** expliqua Magnus en le regardant dans les yeux

Asmodée ricana narquoisement devant la peur dans les yeux de Lorenzo, Magnus se redressa et le lâcha avant de renifler avec dédain.

 **\- Je vais rejoindre Alexander, je te laisse t'occuper de lui** décréta Magnus

\- Tu es très gentil mon chéri sourit Asmodée

Il sourit sadiquement et marcha presque en se dandinant, Lorenzo prit peur en voyant le roi d'Edom s'approcher de lui. Magnus rejoignit la fratrie dehors avec les autres, il s'approcha de son mari qui était toujours endormi.

\- Il est simplement endormi, de même que le bébé rassura Isabelle en voyant son regard inquiet sur son frère

\- Alors rentrons proposa Magnus après s'être calmé

Ils hochèrent la tête, le sorcier prit son amant dans ses bras et invoqua un portail pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Alec se réveilla doucement,

\- Alec, ça va s'inquiéta Maryse en le voyant réveillé

Il hocha la tête et il essaya de se redresser, sa mère l'aida à se relever.

\- Que s'est-il passé gesticula Alec

\- Balthazar t'a protégé en t'envoyant dans son ombre répondit Maryse

\- D'accord, où est Magnus gesticula Alec

\- Attends je vais l'appeler décréta Maryse

Elle sortit de la chambre pour appeler Magnus, celui-ci entra dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit, Alec se jeta dans ses bras en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé gesticula Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses demanda Magnus

\- Je me suis en danger en plus de notre bébé gesticula Alec

\- Alexander, tu n'as pas mis notre enfant en danger en plus ce connard a tromper toute l'institut rassura Magnus

\- D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'il est gesticula Alec

\- Papa s'est occupé de lui après que je lui ai donné une leçon qu'il n'ait pas prêt d'oublier sourit Magnus sadiquement

L'oméga frémit légèrement devant le sourire de son Alpha, il lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Et tout le monde va bien gesticula Alec

\- Tout le monde va bien rassures-toi d'ailleurs le blondinet et les autres t'attendent derrière la porte répondit Magnus

\- Je veux les voir gesticula Alec

Il acquiesça et se leva pour ouvrir la porte, tous entrèrent et allèrent serrer Alec dans les bras. Isabelle pleura doucement dans ces bras, il la rassura en lui caressant les cheveux. Il savait qu'elle avait été inquiète pour lui, Jace serra aussi son parabataï assez fort. Clary vint le prendre aussi dans ses bras avec Simon, même si Alec le tolérait parce qu'il sortait avec Izzy il l'appréciait malgré tout. L'archer grimaça en sentant les coups de son bébé,

\- Je crois que le bébé est aussi content de vous retrouver gesticula Alec en regardant son ventre de sept mois

Ils rigolèrent tous,

\- Signe que ma nièce est en pleine forme sourit Isabelle en caressant le gros ventre

\- C'est un mec Izzy, combien de fois dois-je te le dire râla Jace

\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour souffla Clary amusée

Les deux se chamaillèrent à nouveau sur le sexe du bébé, Alec essaya de se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Quelques jours plus tard la vie avait repris son cours malgré que Jonathan soit toujours dans la nature, Alec avait repris ses activités culinaires dans l'institut. Magnus était inquiet pour lui le voyant de bonne humeur après ce qu'il avait vécu, il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que Balthazar l'a aidé quand il était en difficulté. Jace entra dans la cuisine pour le voir enfourner une nouvelle fournée de pâtisseries,

\- Salut alors c'est quoi comme gâteau demanda Jace en prenant un gâteau

\- Des fondants à la vanille, c'est pour la meute de Luke pour les remercier de ce qu'ils ont fait pour me retrouver gesticula Alec

\- Je vois et pour les autres aussi tu as fait des gâteaux questionna Jace

\- J'ai fait plusieurs cakes aux fruits pour la reine des fées d'ailleurs je viens d'envoyer Balthazar les livrer, je vais commencer ceux de Raphaël ensuite j'irai leur apporter gesticula Alec

\- Je viens avec toi pour les apporter pour plus de sécurité proposa Jace

\- Si tu m'aides à faire les gâteaux s'il te plait gesticula Alec

Il lui sourit et l'aida à la réalisation de plusieurs muffins aux sangs pour le clan de Raphaël, Balthazar se fit miroiter en retirant les poudres de fées sur lui.

\- Ce que je haïs d'être dans le royaume des fées grimaça Balthazar

\- Tout va bien gesticula Alec

\- J'ai fait la livraison de vos gâteaux à la reine, elle vous remercie du geste votre altesse. Avez-vous besoin encore de moi princesse demanda Balthazar

\- Non, tu peux te reposer dans mon ombre gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Avec joie sourit Balthazar

Il bailla et alla se fondre dans l'ombre de l'oméga, Isabelle et Clary avec Simon arrivèrent et les virent faire des muffins aux sangs.

\- C'est pour Raphaël et le clan remarqua Simon

\- Oui, je vais les apporter directement comme je sais que Raphaël est toujours ravi de me voir gesticula Alec

\- Tu as déjà préparé ceux de la meute demanda Clary

\- Oui, ils sont dans le four gesticula Alec

Il s'assit essoufflé par le travail,

\- Tu es fatigué, je vais le faire à ta place proposa Isabelle

\- NON répondirent tous

Elle croisa les bras en boudant, tous rigolèrent de la situation. Le directeur frotta son ventre et claqua de la langue pour appeler sa sœur,

\- Tu pourrais le faire si tu écoutes mes instructions gesticula Alec d'un regard sérieux

\- Merci Alec se réjouit Isabelle

\- Nous aussi on peut se joindre à vous proposa Clary

\- D'accord mais c'est moi qui dirige tout et je ne veux pas de faux-pas dans les recettes de mes gâteaux parce que sinon je vous fait bouffer vos gâteaux gesticula Alec en les menaçant du regard

\- Entendu chef répondirent tous en riant

Il leur donna les instructions pour les gâteaux pendant qu'il se reposait par rapport à sa grossesse, Maryse vint les voir ayant besoin de son fils pour une situation. Elle sourit en les voyant entrain de faire des gâteaux tout en riant, Clary venait d'essuyer de la farine sur le nez de Jace alors qu'elle-même en avait dans les cheveux. Alec surveillait les moindres gestes d'Izzy pour ne pas qu'elle gâche ses pâtisseries sous le regard inquiet de Simon, elle se racla la gorge en souriant.

\- Je vois que ça travaille ici sourit Maryse

\- On prépare des gâteaux de remerciement pour tout le monde gesticula Alec

\- Je vois ça, d'ailleurs j'ai besoin de toi pour une affaire décréta Maryse en lui donnant le papier

Il parcourut le papier, il se rappela de l'affaire dont lui et Luc en avaient parlé au sujet d'un loup-garou solitaire.

\- Je me souviens, j'avais parlé de ça avec Luke mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'un autre cas gesticula Alec

\- Comme vous allez faire la tournée pâtisseries dans le monde obscur en profite pour lui dire souligna Maryse

Il hocha la tête et frotta son ventre, il se leva en grimaçant par rapport à son gros ventre. Il ouvrit le frigo pour réchauffer ses travers de porcs et prendre sa bouteille de sirop à la menthe, il le mangea tout en dirigeant sa fratrie et Clary avec Simon. Après ça Alec décora les muffins aux sangs pour le clan,

\- Allez, on y va gesticula Alec après avoir tout mis dans le conteneur

\- Nous, on va aller donner les gâteaux à la meute et vous vous partez pour l'hôtel Dumort proposa Jace

\- D'accord gesticula Alec

Alec se dirigea vers l'hôtel Dumort avec Izzy et Simon, arrivé devant l'hôtel ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. L'oméga se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils de cœur, il entra dans la chambre et celui-ci sourit en le voyant.

\- Bonsoir maman, tu as l'air en pleine forme salua Raphaël en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Ton frère ou ta sœur est entrain de me bousiller le dos gesticula Alec

\- Je suis ravie que vous alliez bien tous les deux souffla Raphaël

\- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété gesticula Alec

Il lui caressa le visage comme un parent envers son enfant, Izzy se racla la gorge. Il se rappela des gâteaux,

\- J'ai fait des muffins pour tout le monde gesticula Alec

\- Tes gâteaux m'ont beaucoup manqué sourit Raphaël

Il appela Lily qui était ravi de trouver l'oméga, elle le serra dans ses bras avant de prendre le conteneur pour aller distribuer à tout le clan. Izzy et Simon s'éclipsèrent pour laisser Alec seul avec le vampire en chef,

\- Magnus m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de séquelles du kidnapping lança Raphaël en emmenant un verre de jus de fruit pour lui

\- Pas du tout, peut-être parce que j'étais en sécurité avec Balthazar qui m'a protégé. Je ne sais pas en fait gesticula Alec

\- Vaux mieux que se soit comme ça, j'étais inquiet pour toi et le bébé. Quand Balthazar est apparue pour me donner la lettre, j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelques choses de grave raconta Raphaël

\- Je sais gesticula Alec

Il resta un moment avec le vampire avant de rentré à l'appartement, il entra et se vautra dans le canapé en mangeant des muffins qu'il avait fait. Magnus sortit de son atelier,

\- Tu es rentré mon amour remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, et je suis épuisé avec ton gosse en plus il est entrain de me bousiller le dos et la vessie gesticula Alec en grimaçant

\- Je te comprends compati Magnus en lui massant les jambes

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier à ses mots,

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça gesticula Alec en l'accusant

\- Bébé…commença Magnus

Il se leva sans écouter son amant et s'enferma dans la chambre, le sorcier cligna des yeux en regardant la porte de leur chambre.

\- J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi s'exclama Magnus

Il alla toquer à la porte pour voir l'oméga allongé sur le lit en pleure, il soupira et referma la porte doucement en entrant.

\- Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus doucement

\- J'ai en marre Magnus, je suis gros, j'ai mal aux pieds en plus j'ai des vergetures sur le ventre. J'ai des gaz, je mange à n'importe quelle heure. J'ai les hormones en folie, j'ai des tâches sur tout mon corps. Je suis sorti un moment pour aller chercher quelques ingrédients pour faire un gâteau quand des jeunes m'ont critiqué en me traitant de gros phoques à cause de mon ventre gesticula Alec en sanglotant

\- Alexander, tu n'es pas gros. Tu as des vergetures mais c'est une marque de grossesse mon amour et tu es beau consola Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec moi, regarde-moi Magnus j'ai l'air d'un éléphant gesticula Alec en pleurant encore plus

Le sorcier souffla devant les sanglots de son amant, il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de lui faire l'amour passionnément, il le caressa avec amour encore plus qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude. L'oméga pleurnicha de plaisir quand l'Alpha le retient pour jouir en lui donnant un plus grand plaisir, il était essoufflé après avoir joui.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en l'embrassant sur le visage

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec

Le sorcier se retira après que le nœud se soit défait, il se bascula sur le lit avant de claquer des doigts pour invoquer un plateau de repas pour eux. Alec se lécha les lèvres en voyant les plats de chef qu'il adorait, il les mangea et vit son mari songeur tout en mangeant. Il lui toucha l'épaule ce qui le fit le regarder,

\- A quoi tu penses gesticula Alec

\- Je suis en train de penser au prénom pour notre enfant songea Magnus

\- As-tu quelques idées gesticula Alec

\- Je pensais que si nous avons un garçon, je voudrais l'appeler Max en hommage à ton petit frère décédé pensa Magnus

Alec le regarda et se mit à renifler devant le nom que lui proposait son amant, il hocha la tête.

\- Et toi demanda Magnus

\- J'ai pensé pour notre fille Levy et Dan si c'est un garçon gesticula Alec

\- Hum Dan Maxwell Lightwood-Bane répéta Magnus comme s'il savourait un plat

\- Levy Isabelle Lightwood-Bane proposa Alec

\- C'est formidable comme prénom sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, après avoir mangé ils s'endormirent dans le lit tranquillement. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla comme à son habitude pour sa fringale nocturne, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour manger. Son ombre se mit à grandir et Balthazar apparut devant lui. Il s'inclina devant lui,

\- Votre majesté, je dois m'absenter pour un moment car sa majesté le roi me convoque à Edom déclara Balthazar

\- Je comprends, tu peux partir pour Edom gesticula Alec

\- Je vous promets de revenir très vite pour vous retrouver promit Balthazar

Il lui sourit et lui caressa la joue, Magnus se réveilla en ne sentant pas la chaleur de son époux. Il se leva et le trouva en compagnie du démon, il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'archer entrain de caresser la joue de son serviteur. Il regarda les yeux du démon au geste qui était de la dévotion et de la loyauté, il sourit en s'approchant doucement. Balthazar tourna la tête vers son prince,

\- Votre majesté le prince, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez se défendit Balthazar

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi comme je connais ta loyauté et ta dévotion envers ta princesse sourit Magnus

Il baissa la tête de dévotion envers le couple royal, il se leva et se fit miroiter devant le château à Edom. Il entra à l'intérieur et pénétra dans la salle du trône, Asmodée était entrain de jouer aux fléchettes avec un Lorenzo suspendu dans les airs servant de cible. Il s'inclina devant lui,

\- Majesté demanda Balthazar

\- Balthazar, je t'ai fait appeler car je vais te récompenser de ta loyauté envers la princesse de ce fait tu as le droit de me demander ta récompense proposa Asmodée

\- Votre majesté est trop bon avec moi, tout ce que je souhaite est de continuer à servir la princesse d'Edom pour l'éternité répondit Balthazar

Asmodée sourit goguenard en voyant la dévotion du démon envers Alec,

\- Je t'accorde ta requête de rester auprès de la princesse accepta Asmodée

\- Je vous remercie votre majesté remercia Balthazar

\- Tu es un démon dont la dévotion et la fidélité est vitale pour lui, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi sourit Asmodée

Il le remercia de la tête pour les compliments du roi envers lui, il se releva de sa position et s'en alla pour retourner à l'appartement du couple. Il se dirigea doucement vers leur chambre, il sourit en observant Alec endormit. Il se fondit dans son ombre, Magnus qui avait tout observé sourit au geste du démon avant de se rendormir. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et passa deux minutes à se lever de sa position, il grimaça en se rendant dans la cuisine tout en se tenant le dos. Magnus faisait le petit déjeuner et se tourna vers son mari,

\- Tu es réveillé mon chéri remarqua Magnus

\- Je dormais jusqu'à que ton sale gosse commence à s'entraîner gesticula Alec en grimaçant

Il rigola et vint l'embrasser pour le calmer, celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Le bébé fut moins agité par la présence de l'Alpha, celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou doucement.

\- Tu as faim, j'ai fait ton petit déjeuner préféré sourit Magnus en lui caressant le dos

Il se détacha de lui en hochant la tête, il vint l'embrasser chastement avant de passer à table. Il se rendit à l'institut et alla dans le bureau, il entra sans frapper et trouva ses parents dans une position gênante. Robert se redressa et se racla la gorge alors Maryse redressa sa robe,

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû frapper gesticula Alec rouge

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, comment vas-tu demanda Maryse

\- Comment je vais, ton petit enfant est entrain de s'entraîner aux techniques de Shadowhunter maman, il ne veut pas me laisser une minute de répit gesticula Alec avec une moue enfantine

\- Je te rappelle que tu faisais la même chose avec ta mère quand tu étais dans son ventre se souvient Robert

\- Donc tu veux dire que mon bébé est entrain de venger sa grand-mère gesticula Alec

\- Peut-être qui sait sourit Maryse

\- Maman gesticula Alec en faisant un visage d'agacement

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, il les laissa et alla dans la bibliothèque pour lire un peu des livres de grossesse. Il s'assoupit en lisant avant de se réveiller en voyant son parabataï mettre une couverture sur lui,

\- J'ai dormi longtemps gesticula Alec

\- Non, tu as dormi pendant trente minutes tout au plus répondit Jace en massant ses jambes

Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise sous le massage de son frère, il le regarda et claqua de la langue.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je voudrais te demander quelque chose d'important gesticula Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Jace

\- Je voudrais que tu sois là pour mon accouchement gesticula Alec avec un visage sérieux

\- Alec, c'est un honneur pour moi mais tu ne veux pas qu'Izzy soit présente pour toi décréta Jace

\- Je préfère que ce soit toi et puis tu es mon parabataï gesticula Alec avec un sourire

\- J'accepte d'être présent pour ton accouchement accepta Jace

\- Merci Jace gesticula Alec

\- Non c'est à moi de te remercier de me demander d'être présent quand mon neveu viendra au monde déclara Jace

\- Je t'ai dit que c'est une fille bordel Jace jura Izzy en entrant dans la bibliothèque

Ils se chamaillèrent de nouveau devant Alec qui soupira blasé, Clary entra et vint s'asseoir près de lui en regardant les deux autres entrain de se bagarrer.

\- Où est Simon gesticula Alec

\- Il devait faire un travail pour Raphaël d'après ce qu'il m'a dit au téléphone, tout ce que je sais c'est que Raphaël l'a encore puni d'avoir cassé une relique expliqua Clary

\- Un de ses jours il va démolir l'hôtel Dumort s'il continue de ne pas faire gaffe gesticula Alec amusé

\- Il est peut-être vraiment maladroit mais bon, au fait j'ai failli oublier Maia voudrait ton secret pour le fondant à la vanille. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait adoré révéla Clary

\- Si tu l'as voit dis-lui que j'ai mis beaucoup d'amour gesticula Alec en riant silencieusement

\- Je n'en doute pas ria Clary

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, après les événements avec Lilith lors de la possession de Jace ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché. Alec avait pardonné à la rousse d'avoir chamboulé leur vie, car si elle ne l'avait pas fait il aurait été marié de force avec une femme Alpha par ses parents.

\- Dis je viens de penser à une chose, nous n'avons pas prévu de préparer ta fête prénatale réalisa Isabelle

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Bien sûr que tu as besoin de ça Alec, une fête prénatale est très importante glissa Clary

Il roula des yeux et regarda les deux femmes, il se tourna vers son parabataï pour avoir de l'aide.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elles, commenta Jace en haussant les épaules

\- Traître mais bon vous pouvez l'organiser mais je vous préviens pas dans l'excès gesticula Alec

\- Entendu, tu vas adorer sourit Isabelle

Quelques jours plus tard Alec était assis dans le canapé entouré de coussins autour de lui pour sa fête prénatale, tout le monde était invité. Izzy avait organisé la fête dans la bibliothèque comme la pièce était assez grande et aussi il y avait un canapé pour qu'Alec puisse se reposer, Clary avait géré la cuisine avec sa mère en tenant Isabelle loin de la cuisine pour ne pas empoisonner tout le monde avec son plat. Certaines créatures obscures étaient présentes à la fête à savoir Raphaël, Maia, Luke et Catarina avec Madzie, la reine des fées avait envoyé par le biais de l'un de ses sujets un cadeau pour Alec pour sa fête ne pouvant pas venir. Madzie était près d'Alec et touchait son gros ventre pour sentir le bébé,

\- Elle bouge beaucoup s'extasia Madzie

\- Elle voulait te faire coucou commenta Magnus en venant vers eux

\- C'est vrai sourit Madzie

\- Oui, ma sucrette. Je parie que quand elle sera née, tu seras une grande amie pour elle déclara Magnus

\- Super se réjouit Madzie

Le couple sourit devant l'excitation de la petite sorcière, Raphaël vint le voir avec une poche de sang.

\- Dios, je prie que ce soit un garçon parce que si c'est une fille je crois que j'aurai des cheveux blancs lorsqu'elle atteindra l'adolescence râla Raphaël

\- N'exagérons rien mon petit chou ria Magnus

Le vampire roula des yeux devant son père de cœur, Alec rigola à la situation. Izzy tapa sur son verre avec une cuillère,

\- Excusez-moi mais c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux déclara Isabelle

Ils amenèrent les cadeaux pour l'oméga, celui-ci ouvrit le premier cadeau de la part Jocelyn et de Luke.

\- Oh un album photo observa Magnus

\- Pour que vous puissiez immortaliser les moments de ce petit bout de chou, j'ai fait beaucoup de photos quand Clary était toute petite révéla Jocelyn

\- Même certaines qui sont embarrassantes murmura Clary en regardant sa mère

\- Merci Jocelyn remercia Alec

\- Voilà un cadeau de notre part sourit Maryse en donnant son cadeau à son fils

Il l'ouvrit à son tour et découvrit une boîte à musique avec la berceuse de sa mère à l'intérieur, il se mit à chanter doucement la berceuse avec sa mère.

\- Merci maman remercia Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- De rien mon chéri sourit Maryse

\- A mon tour maintenant brailla Jace

Alec déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit un blouson en cuir de taille bébé à l'intérieur, il haussa un sourcil

\- Une veste en cuir pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas soupira Magnus

\- Attends il n'y a pas que ça, regarde à l'intérieur sourit Jace

Il fouilla à l'intérieur pour trouver un mini-arc et des flèches pour enfants, il sourit les montra à tout le monde.

\- Tellement prévisible blondinet souffla Magnus amusé

\- J'ai pensé à une épée séraphique mais je pense qu'il sera plus comme son père décréta Jace

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la tyrannie enfantine d'Alec et sa nouvelle lubie. Bisous glacées.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Et encore ce n'est pas finis avec le côté sadique de Magnus au vu que je réserve encore pour la suite**

 **Alec Barton : Premièrement je ne sais pas si Asmodée voudrait partager son jouet XD et deuxièmement c'est vrai que c'était très prévisible de la part de Jace**

 **Lavigne 26: J'espère de me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre qui a un lemon dans ce chapitre**

 **HekateWitchs1: Tu vas encore mourir avec les sautes d'humeur d'Alec XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 38**_

Alec était allongé en lisant un livre sur la cuisine dans sa chambre attitré à l'hôtel Dumort, il avait encore fugué à cause de Jace qui avait osé toucher à ses gâteaux qu'il venait de faire. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il était ici chez son fils de cœur, bien sûr il refusait de voir son Alpha pour une obscure raison. Raphaël ramena un jus de fruit pour lui et Lily avait emmené ses travers de porcs et son sirop, il les remercia et les mangea. Trois semaines étaient passés depuis la fête prénatale d'Alec, celui-ci avait reçu plusieurs cadeaux de la part de tout le monde. Maia lui avait offert comme cadeau une peluche de loup ce qui avait fait sourire le couple, Izzy et Simon leur avaient offert des couches et des choses pour le bébé. La jeune femme s'était mis à se chamailler avec Jace quand il avait remarqué que certains objets était rose signe que c'était pour une fille alors qu'il s'obstinait à dire que le bébé était un garçon, Raphaël avait offert un mobilo pour le bébé ce qui avait fait plaisir au couple. Une fois qu'il était arrivé dans l'hôtel, le vampire en chef lui avait fait montrer une chambre pour bébé qu'il avait décoré spécialement avec Lily. L'oméga avait fondu en larmes devant la décoration de la chambre, il avait serré son fils de cœur dans ses bras avec la jeune femme vampire. Celle-ci était assez proche d'Alec aussi l'aidant beaucoup dans la grossesse, Aldertree avait fait son grand retour après qu'il soit parti peu après qu'ils l'ais libérés de Lorenzo. Il était venu voir si tout allait bien, Alec avait été mal à l'aise de voir son regard déshabilleur sur lui. Mais il exprimait désormais du dégoût en voyant son gros ventre, il soupira en caressant son gros ventre.

\- Un problème demanda Raphaël

\- Non, tout va bien le bébé est calme pour le moment gesticula Alec

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas papa demanda Raphaël

\- Non, et si tu le laisses entrer, ça va barder Raphaël gesticula Alec en le menaçant du regard

Il hocha la tête, il avait fait l'erreur une fois de laisser Jace voir Alec. Il avait cru un instant qu'il allait recevoir un pieu en plein cœur devant la fureur de sa mère de cœur, il lui avait tiré les oreilles devant tout son clan. Lily l'avait charrié pendant trois semaines après ça, il avait appris la leçon de ne jamais contrarier l'oméga sous signe de représailles. Celui-ci mangea avant de commencer à somnoler,

\- Tu es fatigué, nous allons te laisser dormir glissa Raphaël en se levant

\- D'accord, tu pourrais prépare la cuisine pour moi. Je vais cuisiner un peu quand je me réveillerai gesticula Alec en baillant

\- Entendu, reposes-toi d'abord conseilla Raphaël en l'embrassant sur le front

Alec s'endormit pour une petite sieste, les deux vampires le laissèrent dormir dans la chambre. Ils se rendirent dans le hall pour voir Magnus assis dans le canapé,

\- Tu sais que s'il se rend compte que tu es là, mes oreilles vont souffrir pendant des semaines et aussi sa va saper mon autorité décréta Raphaël

\- Ne lui dit pas que je suis ici si tu ne veux pas que tes oreilles souffrent mon petit muffin sourit Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour avoir des parents normaux nargua Raphaël

\- Non mais regarde-moi ce petit chenapan qui ose faire sa crise d'adolescents se moqua Magnus

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, Lily sourit avant de les laisser pour préparer la cuisine pour Alec. Le sorcier discuta avec son fils de cœur,

\- Encore un mois ensuite je pourrais voir mon petit frère sourit Raphaël

\- Ou ta sœur gloussa Magnus

\- Tu sais très bien que je serai très protecteur si c'est une fille râla le vampire

\- Je le sais mon petit chou sourit Magnus

\- Quand est-ce que tu récupères maman demanda Raphaël

\- J'attends que sa colère passe avant de venir le récupérer répondit Magnus en se levant

\- Je me demande ce qu'a fait blondi pour le contrarier comme ça soupira Raphaël

\- D'après ce que je sais il a bouffé un gâteau qu'Alexander venait de faire révéla Magnus

Il grimaça avant d'hausser les épaules, il salua le sorcier avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour diriger son clan. Alec se réveilla après avoir dormi pendant un quart d'heure, il bailla en frottant son ventre de huit mois. Il grimaça en essayant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes, il sentit son bébé s'agiter.

\- Tu ne peux pas être de mon côté des fois au lieu de prendre le parti de ton père pensa Alec en regardant son ventre

\- Il sentit un coup de pied de son bébé, il souffla et marcha jusqu'au bureau de Raphaël.

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Raphaël

\- Ouais, je crois que je vais rentrer car ton frère ou ta sœur est entrain de me rendre la vie impossible sans l'odeur de Magnus gesticula Alec

Il sourit et lui proposa de le raccompagner jusqu'au loft, Magnus l'accueilli en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas arrêter de bouder maintenant taquina Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute aux hormones gesticula Alec avec une moue enfantine

Il ria légèrement avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il le laissa aller regarder la télé pendant qu'il allait faire son travail dans son atelier. L'oméga alla dans la chambre du bébé, il s'assit dans la chaise à basculer en se balançant doucement. Il caressa son gros ventre avec amour, il sursauta quand il entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Magnus alla ouvrir la porte sur la fratrie avec Clary et Simon,

\- Où est Alec demanda Jace

\- Il est dans la chambre du bébé mais je te préviens blondie j'ai l'intention d'avoir une soirée romantique avec mon mari donc tu à intérêt de modérer tes paroles si tu ne veux pas finir tes jours en canard est-ce clair menaça Magnus en le fusillant du regard

\- Très clair répondit Jace en tremblant de peur

Les autres furent amusés de la situation, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du bébé. Le directeur sourit en voyant sa fratrie et Clary avec Simon, sa sœur s'émerveilla devant la chambre du bébé.

\- C'est magnifique, tu as bon goût Magnus complimenta Isabelle

La chambre du bébé était peinte en couleur opaline, il y avait des images d'étoiles au plafond au-dessus du berceau. Il y avait une table à langer avec le matériel du bébé déjà exposé, et une chaise à bascule avec une armoire remplie de vêtements de bébé. Le sorcier sourit de fierté devant les regards d'émerveillement de tous,

\- Dommage que tu as mis une couleur unisexe car je voulais une couleur rose pour ma nièce

En voyant le renfrognement de Jace, ils pensèrent tous que les chamailleries entre les deux allaient commencer encore une fois. C'est ce qui se passa encore une fois les deux commencèrent à se chamailler sur le sexe du bébé, Alec soupira de lassitude en les voyant. Il claqua de la langue pour les séparer

\- Vous me donnez mal à la tête tous les deux gesticula Alec en grimaçant

\- Désolé s'excusèrent-ils tous les deux

Il souffla doucement, ils discutèrent à propos de la chambre. Magnus fit apparaître plusieurs boîtes de pizza pour eux, l'oméga mangea trois parts d'une pizza à lui tout seul. Toute la fratrie laissa le couple seul dans l'appartement, l'archer était entrain de manger ses travers de porcs pendant que son Alpha lui dévorait le cou avec des baisers. Il essaya de le faire arrêter mais il n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner malgré que ça le faisait soupirer de plaisir,

\- Magnus, je mange là s'il te plait gesticula Alec

\- Hum pas envie de m'arrêter là parce que tu m'as privé de ton corps pendant trois jours à cause de blondie alors je me rattrape susurra Magnus en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt

Il soupira d'aise en se cambrant sous ses caresses, le sorcier sourit malicieusement avant d'attraper son lobe pour le sucer. L'oméga se cambra encore plus de plaisir devant les caresses de son mari,

\- Magnus mima Alec

\- Laisses-toi aller mon amour, ça fait trois jours que tu n'as pas eu mes caresses Alexander susurra Magnus

Il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Alec rejeta sa tête avec les yeux révulsés de plaisir sous les coups de reins puissants de son amant, il se déversa sur lui dans un cri de jouissance silencieux. L'Alpha se déversa en poussant un grognement de plaisir tout en sentant son nœud éclater dans l'intimité de son mari, il s'effondra sur lui en faisant attention à son ventre. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en le caressant sur le flanc,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Alec sourit durant le baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Le bébé est entrain de me donner des coups de pieds gesticula Alec

\- Il ou elle doit nous dire qu'il ou elle nous aime sourit Magnus en frôlant son nez avec le sien

Il rigola doucement avant de l'enlacer dans ses bras, après que le nœud se soit défait Magnus se bascula sur le lit. Alec vint se blottir dans ses bras, Magnus caressa son ventre en sentant les coups du bébé.

\- On dirait qu'il veut jouer ce soir remarqua Magnus

\- Il était intenable durant les trois jours chez Raphaël gesticula Alec

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser sur le front, ils s'endormirent. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était entrain de faire un gâteau dans la cuisine de l'institut, il enfourna le gâteau dans le four avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il caressa son ventre en sentant son bébé entrain de bouger dans son ventre, il souffla d'épuisement. Izzy entra dans la cuisine et le vit assis essouffler,

\- Tu as encore fait des gâteaux au lieu de te reposer constata Isabelle

\- J'ennuie à mourir dans l'institut alors il faut bien que je m'occupe en plus mon gosse trouve marrant de s'entraîner chaque soir m'empêchant de dormir gesticula Alec avec un visage fatigué

\- Il faut que tu ailles dormir un peu, tiens va dormir moi je m'occupe de ton gâteau proposa Isabelle

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil d'ailleurs mon bébé est entrain de botter mon rein gesticula Alec

Un bâillement vint le trahir, sa sœur le regarda en croisant les bras. Il soupira et se leva avec difficulté avec son gros ventre de huit mois,

\- Je vais dire à Jace de venir dormir avec toi pour que tu te reposes convenablement pendant qu'il te masse proposa Isabelle

\- Izzy gesticula Alec en soupirant

\- Va dormir ordonna Isabelle

Il alla dans son ancienne chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, il roula pendant plusieurs minutes pour trouver une position confortable. Il le trouva et commença à s'endormir quand il eut envie de pisser, il soupira de désespoir et se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il entra de nouveau dans sa chambre quand Jace était allongé sur son lit,

\- Je croyais que tu étais entrain de dormir constata Jace

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec mon gros ventre que j'ai parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver une position confortable et quand je l'ai j'ai envie de pisser. Franchement j'en ai marre je veux accoucher maintenant gesticula Alec fulminant

\- Tu devras attendre encore un mois avant d'accoucher frangin mais je suis sûr que tu regretteras d'être enceinte sourit Jace

Je te jure que je ne tomberai plus enceinte parce que j'ai l'air d'un phoque, j'ai les pieds enflés et mes orteils ressemblent à des saucisses, j'ai le dos en compote, une vessie minuscule, et j'ai le sens de l'équilibre d'un ivrogne avec mon gros ventre gesticula Alec énervé

Jace grimaça et lui répondit rien ayant peur de le contrarier encore une fois, il le laissa s'installer sur le lit. Il vint lui masser le dos ce qui le soulagea de ses maux, il arriva enfin de s'endormir ayant trouvé une position confortable. Le blond sourit devant le sommeil paisible de son frère, il le couvrit d'une couverture, il entendit toquer à la porte et vit Clary entrer dans la chambre.

\- Izzy voulait savoir si Alec s'est endormi demanda Clary en entrant doucement dans la chambre

\- Il vient de s'endormir après avoir essayé de trouver une position pour dormir en même temps je lui ai massé son dos pour l'apaiser expliqua Jace

Elle sourit devant l'air paisible de l'oméga et celui-ci bougea légèrement et mit la main sur son ventre, elle sourit à ce geste.

\- Malgré tout ce qu'il dit, je pense qu'il aime être enceinte sourit Jace en remarquant le geste de son frère

\- Je vois souffla Clary

Ils restèrent surveiller Alec, après deux heures de sommeil paisible il se réveilla en pleine forme. Il se redressa après avoir passé trois minutes essayant de se lever, il alla doucement dans le bureau. Maryse venait de faire une petite réunion avec Underhill, celui-ci ouvrit la porte et trouva le directeur derrière la porte.

\- Bonjour Alec salua Underhill

\- Bonjour Underhill gesticula Alec

Il le passa passer et celui-ci s'allongea dans le canapé aidé de sa mère, il les laissa tranquilles.

\- Tu as l'air plus reposé que tout à l'heure remarqua Maryse

\- Parce que ton petit enfant a décidé de me laisser dormir après avoir pris mes reins pour des démons gesticula Alec en fusillant son ventre du regard

\- Elle sera une grande chasseuse d'ombre ou il sera un grand chasseur d'ombre sourit Maryse en touchant le gros ventre

\- Je l'espère qu'elle où il sera comme ses grands-parents, si c'est une fille je souhaite qu'elle te ressemble maman et si c'est un garçon est bien comme papa gesticula Alec

\- Oh mon bébé hoqueta Maryse

Elle se pencha pour embrasser son fils, celui-ci sourit et serra sa mère dans ses bras. Jace et Isabelle avec Clary entrèrent dans le bureau,

\- Hé nous aussi on veut un câlin nargua Isabelle

Maryse gloussa et serra sa fille dans ses bras, Jace fit de même. Alec sourit avant de se redresser doucement, un portail s'ouvrit dans le bureau et Magnus en sortit.

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Magnus

\- Magnus je suis contente de te voir sourit Maryse

\- Moi de même Maryse, je suis désolé de passer un coup de vent mais je dois filer aider un ami sorcier avec un sortilège et je suis passé pour prévenir en même temps de m'appeler s'il y a un problème expliqua Magnus

\- Tu en as pour combien de temps gesticula Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mais je te promets de revenir assez rapidement promis Magnus en s'agenouillant près de lui

Il hocha la tête avant de baisser la tête avec une moue de tristesse, le sorcier l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je reviens auprès de toi quand j'aurai fini ce sortilège et ensuite on part une semaine rien que tous les deux là où nous avons passé notre lune de miel susurra Magnus

Il rougit et sourit tendrement, l'Alpha se leva et se tourna vers sa belle-famille.

\- Je compte sur toi blondi pour prendre soin d'Alec déclara Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas je prendrai soin de lui, en plus je l'aurai rien que pour moi sourit Jace

Tous rigolèrent de la scène alors qu'Alec roulait des yeux, plus tard Magnus se rendit auprès de son ami sorcier pour l'aider. L'oméga mangea ses travers de porcs et du sirop de menthe, Jace passa l'aspirateur dans l'appartement. L'archer avait préféré rester à l'appartement au lieu de dormir à l'institut car il y avait l'odeur de Magnus sur le lit qui pouvait calmer le bébé, le blond termina de passer l'aspirateur et s'assit près de son frère.

\- T'as fini de jouer à la femme de ménage gesticula Alec

\- Ouais, je sais que Magnus fait le ménage avec sa magie mais c'est fou ce que j'ai retrouvé des paillettes partout. Bordel comment tu fais pour le supporter avec ses paillettes s'exclama Jace

Il haussa les épaules et continua de manger avant de tendre le plat vide à son parabataï,

\- Tu en veux encore ou pas demanda Jace

\- Non, par contre je veux un jus de pomme s'il te plait gesticula Alec

\- D'accord souffla Jace

Il se leva et alla préparer un jus pour son frère et lui ramena, il but et frotta son ventre. Après le dîner il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre son bain, il s'endormit dans la baignoire tellement ses douleurs lombaires s'apaisaient au contact de l'eau chaude. Jace remarqua qu'Alec prenait trop de temps, il le trouva endormi dans la baignoire. Il le secoua doucement,

\- Alec, réveilles-toi tu t'es endormis dans la baignoire décréta Jace

Il se réveilla et remarqua que l'eau était tiède, il sortit de l'eau aidée du blond. Il l'aida à s'habiller et le mit au lit, il le massa ce qui le fit s'endormir très rapidement. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla en se grattant le bas du ventre, il bougea pour essayer de se rendormir à nouveau ce qui était impossible avec les démangeaisons. Il se leva et déambula dans le salon pour se gratter le bas-ventre après s'être débarrassé de son bas de pyjama, Jace se réveilla en voyant la disparition de son frère.

\- Alec bailla Jace

Il le vit irriter en se grattant le bas-ventre,

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es entrain de te masturber dans le salon grimaça Jace de dégoût

\- Espèce de crétin de blond, j'ai des démangeaisons au niveau de mon bas-ventre et ça me démange alors va me chercher quelques choses pour me soulager au lieu de raconter des conneries gesticula Alec énervé

\- D'accord je vais te chercher quelques choses pas de besoin de t'énerver soupira Jace

Il se retourna et sentit un coussin frapper sa tête, il évita de se retourner pour ne pas contrarier davantage son parabataï. Il ramena une crème et le mit sur son ventre ce qui le soulagea, il s'endormit de nouveau apaisé. Jace sourit en le voyant endormit, il le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener dans le lit,

\- Bordel Alec, avec tes maudits travers de porcs, t'es vachement lourd grimaça Jace en usant une rune de force

Il le borda et s'endormit près de lui, le lendemain il essaya de bouger mais n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Il vit Alec le prendre pour un doudou,

\- Par l'ange soupira Jace

Il se dégagea doucement et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner, il vit Alec dans le salon entrain de regarder la télé.

\- Tu es réveillé, je t'ai fais le petit déjeuner sourit Jace

L'oméga le fusilla du regard, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ils allèrent ensemble à l'institut, Alec se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire ses gâteaux. Isabelle entra dans la cuisine et reçut de la farine en plein visage,

\- Alec surpris Isabelle

\- Dégage de ma cuisine tout de suite gesticula Alec en faisant un regard meurtrier

\- Mais…commença sa sœur

Il le menaça avec des œufs, elle sortit rapidement et le laissa. Il termina ses gâteaux avant de se reposer, Jace entra

\- Tu veux un coup de main proposa Jace

\- Oui, parce que je suis fatigué mais tu dois faire tout ce que je dis gesticula Alec

\- D'accord accepta Jace

L'oméga commanda son parabataï de faire un gâteau à sa place,

\- Jace, ne verse pas autant la pâte gesticula Alec

\- D'accord soupira Jace

Il fit ce qu'il dit, après avoir enfourné le gâteau Alec claqua de la langue agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore râla Jace

\- Tu n'as pas réglé la température comme il faut gesticula Alec irrité

\- Tu sais que tu es tyrannique râla Jace

Alec prit un morceau de beurre qui traînait et l'envoya dans la tronche de son frère avant de se lever pour partir, il entra dans son bureau. Il s'assit en croisant les bras en boudant,

\- Alec chéri qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Maryse

\- Jace est un connard, il ne fait pas ce que je dis gesticula Alec en boudant

\- Alec, ton langage et aussi pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça demanda Maryse

\- Parce que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il disait ou plutôt ordonné, un vrai tyran déclara Jace en essuyant son visage plein de beurre

Il lui tira la langue avant de se faire gronder par sa mère, il alla bouder dans sa chambre.

\- Je te défends de fuguer chez Raphaël gronda Maryse les poings sur les hanches

Il bouda encore plus, il passa devant la chambre de Jace et sourit sadiquement et entra à l'intérieur. Un quart d'heure plus tard il ressortit en ricana méchamment pour aller dans sa chambre, il était allongé dans son lit en caressant son gros ventre. quand il entendit un cri d'horreur provenir de la chambre de Jace, celui-ci arriva et le regarda.

\- Alec, c'est toi qui as osé peindre ma chambre avec des effigies de ses créatures de l'enfer accusa Jace

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est les hormones gesticula Alec ayant les larmes aux yeux

Le blond soupira en passant la main sur son visage en priant que son beau-frère revienne assez vite, le soir arrivé les caprices d'Alec continua avec lui en l'envoyant chercher un pot de crème glacé à la framboise.

\- Alec, il est plus de trois heures du mât râla Jace

\- Je m'en fiche, va me chercher mon pot de crème glacé à la framboise et aussi mes travers de porcs, oh je voudrais aussi un hamburger avec beaucoup de moutardes et si tu pouvais aussi prendre une tarte aux chocolat gesticula Alec en pensant à manger

Il soupira avant de se prendre un coussin en pleine gueule, il s'excusa devant lui avant de sortir en marmonnant que celui-ci était devenu tyrannique. Plusieurs jours passèrent Jace était entrain de vérifier le moniteur quand Isabelle arriva,

\- Jace, Alec t'appelle informa Isabelle

\- Merde, dis-lui que je suis parti en mission paniqua Jace

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Isabelle en haussant un sourcil

\- Alec est devenu un tyran avec moi, si je ne pas fais ce qu'il dit je reçois un truc en pleine tronche. La dernière fois c'était la télécommande de la télé se plaignit Jace

\- Tu as parlé avec lui commenta Isabelle

\- Autant parlé à un mur enfin bref vivement que Magnus arrive parce qu'à ce rythme je m'exile à Idris pour de bon soupira Jace

Isabelle passa une main dans son dos pour le soutenir, ils entendirent un claquement de langue. Le blond soupira dépité en voyant son parabataï, le lendemain Magnus était de retour. Jace fut ravi de le voir en lui racontant les frasques d'Alec,

\- Ben t'es son parabataï non et je pense que c'est un bon retour des choses pour les fois où tu l'as vraiment énervé avec tes bêtises nargua Magnus

\- Je te hais lâcha Jace

Il ricana moqueusement avant de rentrer avec son mari chez eux, celui-ci était dans le lit et regarda son ventre avec une moue sceptique. Magnus sortit de la salle de bain,

\- Un problème demanda Magnus

\- Non rien juste que ton sale gosse était encore intenable pendant ton absence gesticula Alec en fusillant son ventre du regard

Il ricana avant de venir vers lui, il l'embrassa passionnément avant de le surplomber. Alec se mordit les lèvres devant l'odeur excitante de son Alpha, celui-ci sourit et claqua les doigts pour lui enlever ses vêtements.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué susurra Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres et lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser de nouveau, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et caressa son corps doucement. Il traça avec sa langue sa rune dans son cou, l'oméga rejeta sa tête en arrière sous la langue de son amant. Il continua son exploration en retraçant chaque rune de son corps, il descendit vers le ventre énorme et fit des baisers dessus ce qui le fit sourire. Il descendit encore pour prendre son sexe en bouche, Alec agrippa les draps entre ses mains sous le plaisir. Son amant ressortit le sexe de sa bouche et lui souleva les hanches pour voir déguster son lubrifiant qui s'écoulait, depuis sa grossesse son nectar était encore plus sucré ce qui le rendait encore plus accro à son miel. Il revint l'embrasser en faisant coulisser ses doigts qu'il avaient introduit pour le préparer, Alec suçota la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

\- Viens en moi gesticula Alec en tremblant de plaisir

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange susurra Magnus

Il retira ses doigts et s'installa dos au lit avant de pénétrer son amant qui s'installait dos à lui, ils avaient adopté cette position vers la fin du septième mois. Le sorcier commença à bouger ses hanches en lui tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, celui-ci lui tient la nuque en ouvrant la bouche pour crier de plaisir silencieusement. Il ondula ses hanches assez vite, Alec se cambra en sentant sa jouissance montée rapidement en lui. Il se déversa sur le lit en haletant de plaisir, Magnus poussa un grognement de plaisir en sentant son nœud se former en lui, il poussa un râle de jouissance avant d'attendre que le nœud se défasse. Il installa son mari sur le lit confortablement, il sourit en le voyant endormit. Après ça il se retira de lui et claqua des doigts pour les nettoyer tous les deux et le lit, il tira la couverture sur eux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une surprise de taille et un dîner royal. Bisous glacées.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitchs1: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu surtout sur la tyrannie d'Alec envers Jace, allez un chapitre mignon**

 **Maia 0067: Pour moi c'est le retour des choses avec Jace par rapport à Alec vu qu'il était une tête brûlé envers lui**

 **Alec Barton: ça tombe bien c'est le chapitre que tu attendais XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas j'ai quelques idées pour le prochain lemon et j'essayerai de mettre ça un moment entre Lily et Alec pour toi**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 39**_

Alec lança un livre sur Jace, celui-ci l'évita quand il emmena son goûter. Celui-ci mangea son goûter pendant que son parabataï ramassait le livre qu'il avait jeté sur lui, ça ferait une semaine que l'oméga avait entamée son neuvième mois. Il était de plus en plus fatigué avec la grossesse et ça se voyait sur son visage, parfois Maryse ou un autre le trouvait assez souvent endormi soit dans la bibliothèque ou dans la cuisine. Dans l'appartement Magnus le ramenait assez souvent dans le lit le voyant endormit dans le canapé ou dans la chambre du bébé, Alec passait la majorité de son temps quand il était chez lui dans la chambre du bébé. Clary avec l'accord du couple avait fait quelques dessins dans la chambre, elle avait fait la ville d'Idris et celle d'Edom ou plutôt le château d'Asmodée. Puis Magnus a enchanté les deux dessins, Idris se verrait le jour alors que celui d'Edom la nuit dans la pièce, l'archer avait trouvé l'accord parfait. Il continua aussi ses fugues en se servant de son protecteur pour se rendre chez son fils de cœur qui était toujours ravi de le voir, même s'il avait commencé à balancer des choses à la tête de son parabataï. Celui-ci était pressé que le noiraud accouche rapidement ayant marre des caprices de celui-ci à son encontre, Izzy avait décrété que c'était **un juste retour** des choses vu qu'il avait été une tête brûlée quand Clary était arrivé. Robert était de retour d'Idris pour rester un peu avec sa famille, il apportait des nouvelles d'Idris concernant Jonathan qui continuait à faire des ravages dans les instituts en rassemblant ses chasseurs d'obscurs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour faire une contre-attaque ou quelque chose s'énerva Jace

\- Jace a raison, on a l'épée de l'archange Michaël pour le tuer renchérit Isabelle en comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'enclave

\- Je comprends votre frustration mais ce sont les ordres déclara Robert

\- Tu parles des ordres, ils préfèrent tous nous sacrifier pour sauver leur peau cracha Jace

\- Jace apaisa Clary en passant la main sur son épaule

Isabelle se tourna vers son frère aîné qui n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment préférant les écouter,

\- Et toi Alec t'en pense quoi de tout ça demanda Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser maintenant comme je suis enceint, tout ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit et que j'ai mal au dos et en plus j'a envie de pisser mais je n'arrive pas me lever du canapé gesticula Alec en grimaçant de douleur

\- Attends je viens t'aider proposa Jace

Il l'aida à se relevé doucement, il le remercia et partit soulager sa vessie. Il revint dans le bureau en se penchant en arrière légèrement avec une main derrière son dos,

\- J'en ai marre, je veux accoucher maintenant gesticula Alec en soupirant de fatigue

Ils rigolèrent légèrement et Jace vint l'aider à s'installer dans le canapé, il soupira en regardant son énorme ventre.

\- D'ailleurs Catarina t'a dit quand est-ce que tu vas accoucher demanda Isabelle

\- D'après elle vers la fin du mois où avant gesticula Alec

\- Vous avez déjà un prénom pour le bébé questionna Maryse

\- Oui on a déjà réfléchi à un prénom pour le bébé gesticula Alec

\- J'ai hâte de voir mon neveu venir au monde sourit Jace

\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour souffla Clary en voyant Isabelle répliquer sur le sexe du bébé

\- En parlant du sexe de bébé, vous deux vous voulez quoi demanda Magnus en se tournant vers ses beaux-parents

\- Qu'importe du moment qu'il ou elle soit en bonne santé répondit Maryse en haussant les épaules

\- Moi je préférai un petit-fils mais avoir une petite fille ce n'est pas mal aussi sourit Robert

\- Vous allez devoir attendre à l'accouchement pour savoir gesticula Alec en soupirant de fatigue

Ils sourient devant le soupir de fatigue d'Alec, plus tard ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement Alec était avachi dans le canapé.

\- Je ne vois même plus mes pieds tellement je suis gros gesticula Alec en regardant son ventre qui cachait ses pieds

\- Alexander, tu n'es pas gros sourit Magnus en venant s'asseoir près de lui

\- Mais regarde-moi, on dirait que je suis sur le point d'exploser gesticula Alec en faisant sur lui-même

Le sorcier le regarda avec un regard avide et déshabilleur, celui-ci rougit légèrement devant son regard

\- Magnus gesticula Alec avec un regard indigné

\- Tu m'as dit de te regarder alors je te regarde et franchement tu m'excites susurra Magnus en se penchant vers lui

L'oméga rougit avant de venir embrasser son mari timidement, celui-ci le prit le visage et le renversa sur le canapé. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour faciliter le passage de son amant, ils se regardèrent avec du désir dans les yeux. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre pour assouvir leur désir, Alec reposait sur le torse de son amant pour que celui-ci caresse le ventre énorme. Depuis le neuvième mois le bébé bougeait rarement comme s'il n'avait pas assez de place dans le ventre, Magnus caressa le ventre doucement tout en embrassant le cou de son mari.

\- Tu crois que ce sera quoi gesticula Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mon amour, et toi tu as une préférence demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais bien une fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je voudrais bien une fille et qu'elle est tes yeux de chat que j'aime gesticula Alec en le regardant avec amour

Le sorcier laissa le charme sur ses yeux tomber pour faire voir sa marque de sorcier, l'oméga caressa son visage et frémit d'excitation en le voyant. Il sourit tendrement et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Et toi gesticula Alec

\- J'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille aussi, mais je veux qu'elle est tes yeux bleue et tes cheveux noirs en clair une version de toi en féminin sourit Magnus

Il le frappa en riant silencieusement, celui-ci le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Tu as faim demanda Magnus

\- Ouais, je meurs de faim je voudrais de la pizza mexicaine avec un sandwich au thon avec beaucoup de moutarde et une glace à la myrtille gesticula Alec

\- C'est tout commenta Magnus amusé

\- Et aussi mes travers de porcs avec le sirop à la menthe gesticula Alec en souriant

Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître le tout devant lui, il le remercia d'un baiser ce qui le fit rire. Ils mangèrent en discutant avant de se coucher, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se leva pour aller aux toilettes et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre ses travers de porcs. Il versa le sirop sur les travers de porcs quand une douleur vint le prendre au niveau de son abdomen, il haleta de douleur doucement et respira profondément. Il ferma les yeux doucement en attendant que ça se passe, son ombre s'agrandit et fit apparaître Balthazar.

\- Votre altesse, je vais prévenir le prince immédiatement affola Balthazar

Il claqua la langue pour le stopper il refusa qu'il aille prévenir Magnus, il souffla doucement et la douleur se calma,

\- C'est passé gesticula Alec

\- Vous êtes sûr s'inquiéta Balthazar

\- Ce sont des contractions et Catarina m'avait prévenu que ça allait commencer vu que l'accouchement approche gesticula Alec

\- Très bien accepta le démon pas très rassuré

Il vint près de lui et lui caressa la joue, le démon baissa sa tête vers lui. Il prit la main d'Alec et l'embrassa respectueusement dessus, il se fondit dans son ombre de nouveau. L'archer souffla avant de rentrer dans sa chambre avec sa collation, il sourit en voyant son amant dormir près de sa place pour respirer son odeur. Il mangea sa collation et se cala dans ses bras pour s'endormir. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et vit Alec dormir dans ses bras, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Il alla faire le petit déjeuner, il entendit un bruit et se retourna pour voir Balthazar incliner devant lui.

\- Balthazar que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Votre majesté, hier son altesse a eu une contraction révéla Balthazar

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit demanda Magnus

\- Je le voulais mais il m'a défendu de le faire répondit Balthazar

\- D'accord, je vois, je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu Balthazar remercia Magnus

Il inclina la tête avant de retourner dans la chambre du couple, il termina le petit déjeuner pour Alec et lui. Celui-ci arriva dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux avec une main derrière le dos,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour gesticula Alec endormis

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, il le regarda s'avachir dans le canapé. Magnus amena le plateau de petit déjeuner pour lui, celui-ci commença à le manger.

\- Balthazar m'a prévenu que tu avais eu une contraction hier soir lança Magnus

\- Juste une contraction c'est tout et je ne voulais pas t'affoler gesticula Alec

\- Alexander, tu ne dois pas me cacher une chose aussi importante que ça. Imagine que tu aurais pu accoucher dans la cuisine pensa Magnus

\- Je comprends gesticula Alec

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front,

\- Quand tu as une contraction, préviens-moi demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari pour continuer de manger, le sorcier prit une fraise et lui fit manger ce qui le fit sourire. Plus tard il se dandina dans l'institut avec son ventre énorme, il soupira en entrant dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur la chaise en caressant son ventre, Underhill entra dans la cuisine et le trouva sur la chaise.

\- Tu ne fais pas de pâtisseries demanda Underhill

\- J'ai envie mais mon gosse est entrain de me pomper toute mon énergie gesticula Alec épuisé

\- Je compatis sourit Underhill compatissant

Il acquiesça de la tête avant d'essayer de se lever avec son ventre, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'allonger un peu dans son lit. Il se mit sur le dos et soupira en essayant de rouler sur le côté pour trouver une position pour s'endormir, il entendit toquer et claqua de la langue pour faire entrer la personne. Jace le trouva et faillit rire en le voyant avachi les bras et les jambes écartés avec son ventre au milieu,

\- Tu essayes de faire quoi gloussa Jace

\- J'essaye de trouver une position pour dormir, figures-toi et je n'arrive pas franchement j'en ai marre et je veux accoucher maintenant gesticula Alec en tapant sur le lit

\- Malheureusement tu devras attendre encore plusieurs semaines avant d'accoucher frangin sourit Jace en s'asseyant sur le lit près de lui

\- Je sais gesticula Alec en soupirant

Il lui massa la jambe pour apaiser ses douleurs, il s'endormit pendant le massage. Le blond sourit devant l'air apaisé de son frère, il toucha le ventre et sentit le bébé lui donner un coup de pied.

\- J'ai tellement hâte que tu sois là mon neveu adoré sourit Jace

Un coup de pied vint lui répondre ce qui le fit ricaner doucement, il s'allongea près de son parabataï pour apaiser ses douleurs lombaires. Après une heure de sommeil le directeur de l'institut se réveilla,

\- Bien dormi demanda Jace

\- Encore épuisé mais je vais mieux gesticula Alec en baillant

\- Je vois, allez viens on va dans la bibliothèque proposa Jace

Il l'aida à se lever et ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque, il l'aida à s'allonger dans le canapé avec plusieurs coussins autour de lui.

\- Tu es bien installé, tu veux d'autres coussins demanda Jace

\- Ça va, il y a assez de coussin gesticula Alec

Isabelle et Clary entrèrent dans la pièce avec des sacs de shoppings dans les mains,

\- Vous avez fait du shopping constata Jace

\- Ouais, on est parti acheté des choses pour le bébé sourit Clary

\- Faites voir gesticula Alec

Elle lui montra des bodys et des grenouillères, il craqua devant les vêtements de bébé.

\- Attends tu n'as pas vu il y a aussi des petits bonnets sourit Isabelle en montrant les bonnets

\- C'est adorable merci les filles gesticula Alec

\- On veut faire plaisir à note nièce sourit Isabelle

\- C'est un mec Izzy combien de fois dois-je te le dire râla Jace

Ils se chamaillèrent encore une fois devant les regards blasés d'Alec et de Clary, Maryse et Robert entrèrent à leurs tours dans la bibliothèque.

\- Encore entrain de vous chamailler pour le sexe du bébé gronda Maryse

\- Elle ne veut pas admettre qu'Alec attend une fille accusa Isabelle

\- C'est toi qui ne veux pas admettre la vérité Izzy répliqua Jace

Elle se jeta sur son frère et commença un combat fraternel entre eux, les autres ne firent pas du tout attention à eux. Magnus arriva dans la salle par le portail,

\- Bonjour Magnus alors la réunion questionna Robert

\- Rien de bien méchant à part les sujets quotidiens, Raphaël te passe le bonjour mon chéri commenta Magnus

\- Il faudra que je passe le voir, il me manque tellement gesticula Alec

\- Je sais sourit Magnus

Il fit un grand pas par-dessus Izzy et Jace qui continuait de lutter ensemble, il s'assit près de son oméga.

\- Ces deux là sont impossible soupira Maryse

\- Je pourrais envoyer blondi dans une autre dimension proposa Magnus

\- HE cria Jace en écoutant

Il ricana moqueusement ce qui le fit se renfrogner, les filles et Maryse éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Alec et Robert firent un sourire. Une semaine plus tard le couple se rendit à Edom pour un dîner avec Asmodée et aussi prendre des nouvelles,

\- Alec, tu as l'air en pleine forme et magnifique aussi complimenta Asmodée

\- Ça se voit que vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites gesticula Alec

\- Mon père a raison, tu es magnifique sourit Magnus en caressant son dos

\- Si vous le dites, par contre il faut que je m'assois parce que j'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont du coton gesticula Alec en grimaçant de douleur

\- Par ici dévoila Asmodée

Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une chaise confortable pour son gendre.

\- Alors ton nouveau jouet te plaît papa demanda Magnus

\- Oh que oui, j'adore j'ai toujours voulu avoir une cible pour mes fléchettes sourit Asmodée d'une joie enfantine

\- De qui vous parlez gesticula Alec

\- De cette enflure de Lorenzo, papa le prend pour cible pour jouer aux fléchettes expliqua Magnus

\- Ne parlons plus de ce vaurien, portons un toast à la famille et au nouveau membre qui va bientôt nous rejoindre déclara Asmodée

\- Au nouveau membre sourit Magnus en levant son verre en même temps que son mari

La porte s'ouvrit sur des démones qui vinrent leur servirent le repas, ils mangèrent en discutant.

\- Lilith est calme pour le moment, ce qui est inquiétant lâcha Asmodée

\- Son fils est entrain de faire un carnage monstre dans le monde obscur décréta Magnus

\- L'enclave ne veut pas nous donner le feu vert malgré qu'on ait l'épée de l'archange Michaël gesticula Alec en mangeant son repas

\- Cette épée est très puissante, qui vous l'a donné demanda Asmodée

\- On a invoqué l'ange Raziel gesticula Alec

\- Je vois, cette épée renferme le feu céleste. Qui ose l'utiliser se fera posséder par ce feu glissa Asmodée

\- Le feu céleste répéta Magnus curieux

\- Le pouvoir des anges, l'épée séraphique des chasseurs d'ombres et leurs stèles sont des pouvoirs du feu céleste, si on poignarde quelqu'un avec cette arme alors le feu s'empara de lui et il sera jugé. Car le feu le brûlerait immédiatement s'il est mauvais mais il restera à l'intérieur de la personne si il est jugé bon expliqua Asmodée

\- Ce sera compliqué de le poignarder cette enflure de Jonathan conclut Magnus

\- De toute façon on n'a pas le choix comme aucune arme ne peut le tuer gesticula Alec

Il grimaça sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tuer Jonathan sans l'épée angélique, Asmodée lui fit comprendre qu'une seule personne avec une aura angélique pourrait manier l'épée.

\- Moi je te dis que ce sera biscuit pour manier cette épée et non blondi parce que l'aura angélique je doute fort nargua Magnus

\- Il n'a pas tord vu qu'il est une tête brûlée d'après ce que j'ai vu ricana Asmodée

Alec leva les yeux au ciel devant le duo père-fils, ils terminèrent le repas. Magnus emmena Alec se promener dans le château, il l'amena dans la salle du trône où deux trônes étaient installés.

\- Voici ton trône mon amour montra Magnus

L'oméga s'approcha et vit que le trône avait un tissu bleu roi, il avait une rune angélique gravée dans le marbre du trône. Il sourit devant le trône, son mari l'aida à s'asseoir.

\- Alors ma princesse, comment s'est questionna Magnus

\- Pour vous dire mon prince c'est très confortable gesticula Alec en souriant

Il ricana narquoisement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, Alec se retira en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Une contraction gesticula Alec

\- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est l'heure pensa Magnus

\- Non, c'est juste que ça me prend depuis la fin de la première semaine quand j'ai entamé le neuvième mois et Catarina m'avait rassurée que c'était naturel tant que ça ne dépasse pas les cinq minutes d'intervalle gesticula Alec

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux questionna Magnus

\- Tout va bien gesticula Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Ils rentrèrent plus tard chez eux, deux semaines plus tard et Alec avait toujours ses contractions bénignes sans plus. Catarina avait commencé à le préparer à l'accouchement etle faire travailler sur sa respiration,

\- Tu dois respirer calmement ensuite pousser jusqu'à que ton bébé sorte expliqua Catarina

\- D'accord gesticula Alec

\- Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui parce que je dois aller chercher Madzie à l'école déclara Catarina

\- Merci Cat gesticula Alec

\- De rien Alec sourit la jeune femme

Izzy vint les voir, elle raccompagna la jeune femme hors de l'institut et revint voir son frère. Celui-ci lui raconta les préparations de l'accouchement,

\- Alec, tu as pensé si Catarina ne pouvait pas être là à temps pour ton accouchement questionna Isabelle en s'allongeant près de lui

\- J'y ai pensé et j'ai demandé à maman de me faire accoucher comme elle s'est quoi faire dans cette situation vu qu'elle a accouché de trois enfants gesticula Alec

\- Oh Alec, ne me rappelle pas cette situation grimaça Isabelle

\- C'est la vie sœurette gesticula Alec avec un sourire malicieux

Elle éclata de rire devant les mots de son frère, ils discutèrent ensemble avant que Magnus vienne le récupérer après avoir été en mission avec Jace et Clary pour remplacer Alec sur le terrain.

\- Bon dieu Alexander, comment tu fais pour ne pas le laisser crever bêtement demanda Magnus

Il haussa les épaules en souriant, le sorcier passa toute la soirée à pester contre Jace et son manque de logique.

\- La prochaine fois je le transforme en canard promis Magnus

Alec roula des yeux en sachant pertinemment que son mari pourrait mettre à exécution sa menace si son frère n'arrêtait pas d'être suicidaire, trois jours plus tard Alec était dans l'appartement avec Isabelle.

\- Où est Magnus demanda Jace en entrant dans l'appartement

\- Il est partie voir Raphaël, il avait besoin de lui pour une affaire que je n'ai pas compris gesticula Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace

\- Alors l'institut demanda Isabelle

\- Papa vient de rentrer d'Idris pour le moment en apportant des documents officiels, maman est parti avec lui c'est pour ça que je suis resté là-bas avant de revenir ici comme elle est de retour raconta Jace

Ils hochèrent la tête et continuèrent de regarder la télé, l'oméga au bout d'un moment commença à bouger inconfortablement en sentant une contraction.

\- Alec interpella Jace

\- Ce n'est rien, juste bénin gesticula Alec en se crispant de douleurs

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Isabelle

\- Il a des contractions alerta Jace

\- Oh par l'ange Alec, combien de minutes d'intervalle s'affola Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien, depuis hier c'est comme ça mais ça va s'arrêter gesticula Alec pour les rassurer

\- Est-ce que tu as perdu ton bouchon muqueux interrogea Isabelle

Il rougit avant de détourner le regard avant de hocher la tête lentement ce qui fit haleter sa sœur,

\- Je n'ai pas encore perdu les eaux alors relaxe gesticula Alec avec un visage rassurant

Il essaya de se lever pour aller aux toilettes et fut aidé par Isabelle, il marcha deux pas quand un liquide vint mouiller son pantalon.

\- Alec, tu as perdu les eaux avertis Isabelle

Il ne répondit rien mais se crispa sous la douleur, Jace l'aida en sentant sa douleur par leur lien de parabataï.

\- Bien Jace emmène-le dans la chambre et installe-le pendant que je vais essayer d'appeler Magnus et Catarina avec maman déclara Isabelle

Il écouta sa sœur et fit marcher son frère jusqu'à sa chambre, il le fit s'allonger et le déshabilla pour lui permettre d'accoucher après avoir mis un drap sur lui. La jeune femme entra dans la chambre,

\- Magnus est en chemin malheureusement Catarina est débordée à l'hôpital et maman est injoignable pour le moment révéla Isabelle

\- Comment on va faire Alec est entrain d'accoucher en ce moment paniqua Jace

\- Jace, garde ton calme, je vais le faire accoucher. N'oublie pas que je suis médecin à la base, maintenant va me chercher une bassine d'eau chaude et des serviettes avec une paire de ciseaux que tu stériliseras énuméra Isabelle

\- Entendu Jace

Elle se mit en entre les jambes de son frère et souffla avant de relever les draps sur ses genoux pour regarder où en était l'accouchement,

\- Grand frère, tu vas pousser de toutes tes forces d'accord et respires doucement comme dans tes préparations avec Catarina demanda Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et grimaça de douleur en poussant, il relâcha un moment avant de pousser à nouveau. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Magnus.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus en le voyant

Il vint rapidement à ses côtés, il lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur la tempe pour le rassurer. Il sourit faiblement avant de pousser de nouveau en écrasant la main de son Alpha,

\- Je vois la tête, JACE DÊPECHE-TOI, Alec continue de pousser encouragea Isabelle

\- Vas-y mon amour renchérit Magnus

Il poussa encore une fois avant d'entendre son bébé pleurer à plein poumons, sa sœur récupéra son bébé dans ses bras après que Jace lui ait donné une serviette.

\- Notre bébé Alexander sourit Magnus en l'embrassant tendrement

Izzy confia le bébé à Jace pour qu'il le puisse prendre son bain, Magnus claqua des doigts pour invoquer un berceau. Le blond lava le bébé avant de l'emmitoufler dans une couverture et le mit dans les bras de son frère,

\- Félicitation frérot, c'est un beau bébé que tu nous as fait là sourit Jace

Il sourit avant de froncer les sourcils sous les regards inquiets de tous,

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

\- Merde encore une contraction grimaça Jace de douleurs

Izzy se remit entre les jambes pendant que Jace récupérait le bébé, Alec poussa une nouvelle fois jusqu'à entendre son deuxième bébé pleurer. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'une nouvelle contraction vint le prendre de nouveau, Jace prit le deuxième bébé et le lava en attendant après que Magnus ait changé l'eau. L'oméga s'écoula de fatigue après avoir mis son troisième bébé au monde, la jeune femme berça le troisième enfant dans ses bras avant de le donner à Jace pour le laver.

\- Eh bien tu nous as fait une belle surprise grand frère sourit Isabelle

Il lui sourit faiblement pendant que Magnus le soignait avec sa magie, il l'embrassa sur la tempe en le remerciant.

\- Bon on pourrait savoir les prénoms s'il vous plait supplia Izzy

Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et de liquide amniotique, Jace emmena deux bébés dans ses bras et l'autre était dans les bras d'Izzy. Jace donna les deux bébés à Alec alors que l'autre était dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Ils sont magnifiques gesticula Alec

\- Allez les prénoms supplia Izzy encore une fois

\- On ne sait pas c'est quoi le sexe des bébés demanda Magnus

Jace se renfrogna sous le sourire victorieux d'Izzy,

\- Vous avez deux filles et un garçon ce qui signifie dans ta face Jace se moqua Izzy

\- Au moins j'ai un neveu malgré tout, les prénoms de ses petits anges demanda Jace

\- Notre fille s'appelle Levy Isabelle Lightwood-Bane commença Magnus

\- Notre fils s'appelle Dan Maxwell Lightwood-Bane gesticula Alec avant de regarder son mari

\- Et enfin notre petite dernière Lexy Jesse Lightwood-Bane termina Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une grand-mère complètement folle et la reprise d'entraînement d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Oui pauvre Jace, mais c'est le retour des choses en quelques sortes XD ravie que la naissance des enfants t'ai plut**

 **Alec Barton: je pense aussi XD oui c'est dur de contenter tout le monde même si Jace a eu son neveu par contre nous allons voir une nouvelle facette de Maryse**

 **HekateWitch1: Je mettrai une moment de comique avec Raphaël et les filles pour ça par contre tu pourrais venir jouer aux fléchette comme on dit plus on est fou plus on rit XD**

 **Lavigne 126: net'en fais pasje metrai ce lemon incluant la salle du trône pour toi et voilà la réaction des reste de la famille**

 **Nono 0109: Merci pour ton message de soutien**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec regardait sa fratrie entrain de glousser devant ses enfants, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son mari qui regardait la scène aussi. Il se tourna vers lui en se sentant observer, il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser amoureux. Isabelle emmena les filles pour Alec alors que Magnus prit son fils dans ses bras. Levy ressemblait à Alec comme deux gouttes d'eau alors que Lexy ressemblait à Magnus, Dan était un parfait mélange des deux. Il avait la forme du visage d'Alec, le nez de Magnus et quand il ouvrit les yeux ils étaient d'un bleu vert mélange des yeux de ses deux parents, l'oméga contempla ses enfants avec amour et embrassa ses filles partout sur leurs visages et embrassa son fils sur la tête. Isabelle prit des photos de ses nièces et de son neveu, elle s'était mis à pleurer quand le couple avait révélé les prénoms de leurs enfants, elle s'était jeté dans les bras de son frère pour pleurer en pensant à leur petit frère décédé dont ils avaient donné le prénom à leur fils. Jace était ému aussi d'apprendre les prénoms avant de sourire en grand devant le deuxième prénom de sa nièce, il remercia le couple du choix. Il en profita pour s'éclipser pour appeler leurs amis pour les prévenir de la naissance des triplés, Maryse appela Izzy pour lui demander ce qui se passait comme elle était en pleine réunion avec tout le monde à l'institut. Elle lui annonça la naissance des enfants sans lui dire que c'était des triplés, celle-ci avait crié de joie d'après Isabelle qui avait expliqué au couple que Maryse allait passer très prochainement avec Robert.

\- Elle va être complètement raide dingue des enfants décréta Isabelle en caressant les cheveux de son neveu

Dan était entrain de bailler doucement ce qui fondre sa tante, Lexy couina doucement dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Je crois qu'elle a faim gesticula Alec

Son mari lui confia leur fille après avoir pris leur fille aînée, il roucoula avec elle. Jace entra dans la chambre et caressa la joue de son neveu par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur,

\- J'ai hâte d'entraîner mon neveu souhaita Jace

\- Attends qu'il soit un peu âgé avant de lui apprendre comment tuer un démon en se curant le nez objecta Magnus

\- Quoi je dis la vérité s'indigna Jace

\- Oui mais attend qu'il profite de son enfance déclara Magnus

Il allait protester quand il reçut un coup de coude dans son ventre de la part d'Izzy, celle-ci lui montra Dan qui dormait. Alec veillait sur sa fille cadette qui buvait son lait, étant oméga il pouvait produire du lait maternel. Il lui fit faire son rôt et le regarda avec émerveillement,

\- Bon on va vous laisser en famille, tu viens Izzy proposa Jace

\- D'accord allons-y sourit Isabelle en emmenant Dan avec elle

\- Sans mon fils s'il te plait gloussa Magnus

\- Oh zut, désolé mon chéri mais ton papa ne veut pas que tu viennes avec moi bouda Isabelle en embrassant bruyamment son neveu

Elle donna son neveu à son beau-frère, celui-ci embrassa le bébé sur le front. Il le déposa doucement dans le berceau près de ses sœurs, il les contempla avec émerveillement. Il entendit un claquement de langue, il se tourna pour voir son mari entrain de le regarder amoureusement.

\- Moi aussi je veux les contempler gesticula Alec avec un sourire

Il ricana avant de venir près de lui, il l'embrassa doucement. L'oméga essaya de se lever mais son corps lui envoya des signaux de douleur suite à son accouchement,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda Magnus

\- Je veux aller me doucher gesticula Alec

\- D'accord, je vais t'aider à prendre ton bain proposa Magnus

Il l'aida à se lever et claqua des doigts pour remplir le bain, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre d'Alec s'agrandir pour faire apparaître Balthazar qui veillait sur les enfants pendant qu'Alec prenait son bain. Magnus revint et trouva le démon observer les triplés dans le berceau, il sourit en voyant la dévotion sur le visage du démon.

\- Balthazar as-tu prévenu mon père au sujet de la naissance des enfants questionna Magnus

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore fait votre majesté mais j'irais quand la princesse sortira du bain pour que je puisse partir répondit Balthazar

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain de nouveau, l'archer relaxait tous ses muscles qui s'apaisaient avec l'eau chaude.

\- Ça va mieux questionna Magnus

Il hocha la tête en souriant, le sorcier sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il claqua des doigts pour mettre des draps propres pour son mari puisse se reposer, il l'aida à se lever de la baignoire doucement et le laissa se rhabiller avant de l'aider à s'allonger.

\- Tu as faim proposa Magnus

\- Un sandwich ou une salade fera l'affaire gesticula Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Il alla préparer une salade pour son mari pendant que celui-ci contemplait leurs enfants dans le berceau. Dan couina doucement en dormant, Lexy bailla en dormant et Levy dormait encore, il n'arrêta pas de sourire en contemplant ses enfants. Magnus emmena sa salade pour lui,

\- J'ai amené ta salade pour toi révéla Magnus

\- Merci mon amour gesticula Alec en essayant de se redresser

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est parents maintenant sourit Magnus

\- Je sais moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à y croire gesticula Alec en commençant à manger

\- Je t'aime Alexander, je ne te remercierai jamais de m'avoir donné des enfants aussi merveilleux remercia Magnus

\- Et toi d'être un bon Alpha pour moi et de m'avoir permis d'être un oméga et aussi me faire sentir bien gesticula Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement quand Levy commençait à gémir et à pleurer, ils sourient avant que Magnus se lève pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement ce qui la calma, il l'embrassa sur le front. Ils entendirent un mouvement silencieux, le sorcier claqua des doigts et tira les rideaux pour que Raphaël puisse venir vers eux. Le vampire sourit à ses parents de cœur,

\- Yo salua Raphaël

\- Viens je vais te présenter les enfants sourit Magnus après avoir déposé Levy dans le berceau

\- Les ? demanda Raphaël

Il se pencha vers le berceau pour voir trois bébés à l'intérieur, il craqua devant les bouilles des triplés. Il sourit en les regardant,

\- Ils sont magnifiques mais trois enfants c'est une surprise déclara Raphaël

\- Je te présente ta petite sœur elle est aînée Levy Isabelle Lightwood-Bane, ton petit frère Dan Maxwell Lightwood-Bane et enfin notre petite dernière Lexy Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus en les montrant

\- Dios moi qui espérais avoir des frères me voilà avec un frère et deux sœurs donc je vais avoir des cheveux blancs tellement que je m'inquiéterais pour eux, soupira Raphaël

Ils rigolèrent à son insu, il prit les enfants à tour de rôle dans ses bras en les embrassant sur le front. Il leur murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Alec,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait gesticula Alec

\- C'est une vieille coutume dans sa famille à chaque naissance, l'aîné de la fratrie doit murmurer dans l'oreille du plus jeune pour le protéger de tout mauvais esprits et du mal expliqua Magnus

Il les posa dans le berceau en souriant,

\- Vous avez fait des beaux bébés complimenta Raphaël

\- Merci Raphaël gesticula Alec

\- Et toi tu vas bien, l'accouchement s'est bien passé s'inquiéta Raphaël

\- Oui, tout s'est bien passé rassures-toi gesticula Alec

\- Je suis rassuré, je dois filer encore des soucis avec Simon soupira Raphaël

\- Il a encore fait quoi demanda Magnus

\- Il a brisé la table basse du hall en voulant tester ses pouvoirs cet imbécile grinça Raphaël

\- D'accord sourit Magnus

Il se pencha et embrassa Alec sur la joue comme un enfant le ferait avec sa mère avant de partir, Magnus s'assit près de lui et l'embrassa chastement. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée avec leurs enfants, le soir Alec se réveilla en entendant l'un des bébés se réveiller par le baby-phone. Il se leva et vit Magnus entrain de changer Dan pendant que Lexy pleurait doucement, il s'avança et prit sa fille. Il s'assit dans le berceau et commença à la nourrir,

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus

\- J'ai entendu leurs pleurs et je pense que c'est l'heure de la tétée gesticula Alec en calant sa fille pour qu'il puisse faire les signes

Il déposa son fils doucement près de sa fille aînée et lui caressa doucement la joue, il entendit le rôt de sa fille cadette. L'oméga la déposa à son tour dans le berceau, il cala sa tête dans le cou de son Alpha.

\- Je les aime beaucoup mais j'ai peur tu sais, peur qu'ils ne puissent pas me comprendre gesticula Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles questionna Magnus

\- Je parle du fait que je suis muet, ils ne pourront pas me comprendre quand je les gronderai ou je chanterai pour eux gesticula Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Alexander, ils te comprendront car ils sont nos enfants. Jamais ils te rejetteront mon amour, si tu te sens inquiet pour ça alors je serai ta voix objecta Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement, Levy sanglota doucement. Ils sourient entre eux et Alec se pencha pour prendre sa fille qui chercha son téton pour boire, le lendemain Magnus s'occupa de Lexy pendant que Alec s'occupait de Dan. Ils entendirent la vibration du téléphone de l'archer, celui-ci le consulta et alla à la porte pour ouvrir sur sa fratrie accompagné de Clary et de Simon. La rousse fondit devant la bouille de Dan,

\- C'est un très beau bébé que tu as fait complimenta Clary

\- Attends tu n'as pas vu les deux autres qui sont des pures merveilles sourit Isabelle

\- Mais c'est quoi leur sexe questionna Simon

Jace grogna boudeur alors que Isabelle affichait un air triomphant devant le regard blasé d'Alec,

\- J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que je suis tata de deux magnifiques filles et un neveu mignon déclara Isabelle solennelle

\- C'est bon, on a compris grommela Jace

\- Ce mignon amour est…demanda Clary

\- C'est un garçon, Dan Maxwell Lightwood-Bane gesticula Alec en calant son fils dans ses bras

\- Les filles où sont-elles, demanda Simon

\- Elles sont dans la chambre avec Magnus gesticula Alec en allant vers la chambre

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Izzy vint voler Levy qui était dans le berceau alors que Magnus refusa que Jace s'approche de Lexy.

\- Eh c'est ma nièce, j'ai le droit de la prendre dans mes bras non s'offusqua Jace

\- Tu sais je ne sais pas si la bêtise ou la stupidité est contagieuse chez toi accusa Magnus en refusant de lui donner Lexy

\- Eh je ne suis pas stupide et je ne fais pas de bêtise râla Jace

Alec donna son fils à son parabataï après que sa fille cadette commença à sangloter ayant faim, il s'assit dans la chaise à bascule et lui donna le sein.

\- J'ai oublié de demander les noms des filles questionna Simon

\- Notre fille aînée s'appelle Levy Isabelle Lightwood-Bane et notre fille cadette s'appelle Lexy Jesse Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

\- Ce sont de très jolis noms sourit Clary

L'oméga lui sourit de remerciement avant de faire son rôt à sa fille, il se leva avec elle en la donnant à Clary.

\- Oh ce que tu es mignonne avec tes petits cheveux noirs roucoula Isabelle

Levy ouvrit les yeux en regardant sa tante, elle fit un sourire avant de bailler doucement. Elle s'endormit de nouveau dans ses bras ce qui fit craquer Isabelle,

\- Oh elle est vraiment trop craquante gloussa Isabelle

\- Vous avez parlé avec maman et papa au sujet de la naissance gesticula Alec

\- Oui mais ils ne savent pas que tu as accouché de triplés ricana Jace

\- Je vois souffla Magnus amusé

\- On veut voir leurs têtes à ce moment-là sourit Isabelle

Le directeur claqua de la langue pour la rappeler à l'ordre, plus tard le groupe les laissa en famille. Ils contemplèrent leurs enfants dans les transats quand un portail s'ouvrit sur Catarina et Madzie, celle-ci avait trois peluches dans les mains.

\- Eh bien ma sucrette, tu es bien chargée ria Magnus

\- Ce sont pour les bébés sourit Madzie

\- C'est Raphaël qui m'a dit que vous en avez eu trois commenta Catarina

\- C'est exact gesticula Alec en les montrant

Elles s'approchèrent d'eux, la petite sorcière sourit devant les bouilles des bébés. Elle se tourna vers Magnus et Alec,

\- Mais ils sont minuscules remarqua Madzie

\- Toi aussi tu étais minuscule quand tu étais petite sucrette sourit Magnus

Il les fit les présentations, la petite fille embrassa chaque bébé sur la joue.

\- Je ne pourrais pas jouer avec eux vu qu'ils sont minuscules avertis Madzie

\- Non mais tu pourras leur parler et jouer avec tes peluches avec eux gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Super se réjouit Madzie

Il l'embrassa sur le front comme un parent le ferait avec son enfant, elles restèrent pour le dîner. Plus tard elles laissèrent le couple seul avec leurs enfants,

\- Je vais prendre mon bain gesticula Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus en veillant sur les enfants

L'Alpha coucha ses enfants dans le berceau et claqua des doigts pour mettre la veilleuse, il avait combiné la veilleuse et la boîte à musique de Maryse en une seule pour les faire dormir.

\- Bonne nuit mes petits anges souhaita Magnus en les embrassant

Il retrouva Alec entrain de se changer dans leur chambre, il vint derrière son mari et l'embrassa à la nuque.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec en se tournant vers lui

Le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'institut avec les enfants en poussettes après que Magnus ait fait un portail, Jace le vit arrivé avec la poussette et l'accueillit en souriant.

\- Mais ce sont nos futurs chasseurs d'ombre gloussa Jace

\- Où sont les parents gesticula Alec

Ils sont dans le bureau et Magnus n'est pas avec toi pour les présentations s'étonna Jace

\- Il a un client à voir avant de nous rejoindre gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et poussa la poussette jusqu'au bureau, il toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez invita Maryse

Il souffla et vérifia ses enfants avant de rentrer, Robert et Maryse virent leur fils aîné avec une poussette avec trois bébés à l'intérieur.

\- Bonjour papa et maman gesticula Alec

\- Alec c'est…je veux dire ce sont les enfants mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant surpris Robert

\- Nous aussi mais on dirait que l'ange Raziel nous en a donné trois gesticula Alec

\- C'est quoi demanda Maryse en commençant à roucouler avec eux

\- C'est deux filles et un garçon révéla Alec

Il prit Levy dans ses bras quand un portail s'ouvrit sur Magnus,

\- Désolé pour le retard mais je devais en finir avec ce client s'excusa Magnus en prenant Dan dans ses bras

\- Alec nous n'a pas encore dit les prénoms de ses petits trésors roucoula Maryse

\- Maryse et Robert je vous présente votre petit-fils Dan Maxwell Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus en donnant Dan à Robert

\- Tu lui as donné le nom de Max souffla Robert en regardant son fils

Il hocha la tête en souriant, il vint près de sa mère en lui donnant Levy.

\- Maman et papa je vous présente Levy Isabelle Lightwood-Bane notre fille aînée gesticula Alec

\- Elle est toute mignonne oh oui tu es mignonne gloussa Maryse en l'embrassant de partout

\- Voici notre dernière Lexy Jesse Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras.

Maryse devint encore plus folle en voyant sa deuxième petite-fille, elle la prit dans ses bras en même temps que Levy. Elle les embrassa tous les deux, Robert était obnubilé par son petit-fils.

\- J'ai hâte de t'entraîner mon petit Shadowhunter se réjouit Robert

Magnus soupira longuement devant les propos de son beau-père ce qui fit rire son mari, Robert porta ses petites filles dans ses bras en les embrassant chacune sur le front. Quelques jours plus tard Alec avait repris son poste de directeur après la naissance des triplés, le couple avait décidé que l'oméga irait avec les enfants la journée à l'institut par rapport aux clients de Magnus et le soir celui-ci s'occuperait d'eux à part pour la tétée. Il vérifiait les rapports que sa mère avait traités pendant son congé prolongé par rapport à sa grossesse, il jeta un coup d'œil aux enfants qui dormaient toujours. Il vérifia les documents quand Dan commença à sangloter doucement dans le berceau, il se leva pour aller le prendre dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement avant de déboutonner sa chemise pour le laisser téter. Il l'embrassa sur le front, la porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse.

\- Oh mon petit amour est entrain de manger roucoula Maryse en touchant la joue de son petit-fils

Il sourit devant le roucoulement de sa mère, celle-ci se tourna vers les filles et les contempla avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Il claqua de la langue pour appeler sa mère,

\- Tu veux lui faire son rôt gesticula Alec

\- Avec joie sourit Maryse

Elle le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment, le directeur sourit à la scène quand Jace entra avec les autres dans le bureau pour voir les triplés.

\- Oh ils sont trop choux s'extasia Isabelle en regardant les filles

\- C'est vrai renchéri Jace en prenant Dan dans les bras de sa mère

Alec regarda sa famille s'émerveiller devant ses enfants, après avoir passé la journée à l'institut avec les enfants il rentra à l'appartement avec eux au grand dam de sa famille. Magnus vint les accueillir,

\- Comment était la journée demanda Magnus après les avoir embrassés

\- Très bien, ils ont mangé et ils sont changés. Maman et les autres se sont émerveillés devant eux gesticula Alec

\- Comment ne pas être émerveillé par eux tellement ils sont des trésors gloussa Magnus

\- Je voulais aussi te prévenir que je vais reprendre l'entraînement avec Jace gesticula Alec

\- Je te comprends vu que ton niveau s'est stagné à cause de la grossesse déduit Magnus

Il acquiesça et étira ses membres en soupirant d'aise, l'Alpha commença à le masser au niveau de sa nuque ce qui le fit se détendre. Il se pencha vers lui,

\- Va prendre ton bain et te relaxer pendant que je vais m'occuper des enfants proposa Magnus

\- Tu es un amour gesticula Alec

\- Je sais sourit Magnus

Il se leva et alla prendre son bain dans la baignoire, il se détendit avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Magnus qui vient le voir. Il se déshabilla et rejoignit son mari dans le bain, celui-ci s'installa entre ses jambes.

\- Ils sont couchés gesticula Alec

\- Oui, je leur ai fait prendre un bain à tous les trois avant de les coucher. Ils vont se réveiller plus tard pour la téter pensa Magnus

\- Ils sont pris le sein après avoir quitté l'institut gesticula Alec

\- Alors beaucoup plus tard sourit Magnus en versant de l'eau sur le torse de son amant

Il observa la nuque de son amant qui avait sa marque dessus, il sourit en se souvenant du jour où il l'avait marqué. Alec ferma les yeux en profitant des caresses de son mari, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement quand il sentit sa dureté contre le bas de son dos. Il haleta doucement avant de se retourner vers lui,

\- Merde jura Magnus

\- Magnus gesticula Alec

\- Désolé j'ai été tellement pris dans mes pensées en regardant ta marque sur la nuque s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien gesticula Alec en se redressant

Il s'assit sur ses genoux avant de prendre son érection et commença à le masturber, il grogna de plaisir sous la masturbation de son amant sur lui. Il lui prit la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement, il continua de le masturber avant de le regarder se déverser dans l'eau. Il poussa un râle en jouissant, il posa sa tête sur son torse humide. Celui-ci caressa ses cheveux humides par l'eau en lui frôlant la nuque, ils sortirent de leurs bains avant de regagner le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de s'endormir, au beau milieu la nuit Magnus se réveilla sans la présence d'Alec près de lui. Il se leva pour le voir entrain de bercer Dan doucement dans la chaise à bascule, il lui donnait la tétée. Il entra et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et les regarda, l'archer se sentit observé et leva la tête pour trouver son mari entrain de l'observer avec un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres. Il remarqua que son fils s'était endormi sur son téton, il le retira doucement avant de lui faire son rôt. Il le déposa avec ses sœurs, il vérifia ses filles avant de rejoindre son mari. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa profondément,

\- Je t'aime Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane déclara Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus Lightwood-Bane gesticula Alec

Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre pour dormir, quelques jours plus tard Alec évitait un coup de son frère et l'attaqua à son tour. Le blond l'évitait et sourit en usant de son pouvoir en activant sa rune d'agilité pour sauter par-dessus son frère pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le dos, celui-ci tomba et se bascula pour lui faucher la jambe. Celui-ci riposta en sautant par-derrière, le noiraud se leva et se jeta sur lui de nouveau. Il se défendit avec son bâton des assauts d'Alec, il se redressa et attaqua à son tour sans cesse Alec. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre, il le menaça de son bâton. Il sourit et l'aida à se relever en lui tendant la main,

\- Tu commences à récupérer ton niveau conclu Jace

\- Comme je m'entraîne deux fois plus dur gesticula Alec

\- Ton lait ne va pas être trop secoué à force de t'entraîner nargua Jace

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui le fit rire, ils allèrent dans le bureau mais ne trouva pas la trace des triplés. Alec commença à paniquer en allant dans la salle de moniteur,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches questionna Isabelle en le voyant devant le moniteur

\- Les enfants gesticula Alec paniqué

\- Oh ils sont avec maman, ils sont partis se promener au parc comme il fait beau aujourd'hui dévoila Isabelle

Il soupira de soulagement en entendant que ses enfants étaient avec sa mère, celle-ci rentra avec les triplés qui étaient emmitouflés dans une couverture chacune à cause du temps. Il vint voir ses enfants,

\- Ils ont apprécié la promenade avec leur mamie roucoula Maryse en caressant la joue de Levy

\- Tu m'as fait peur avec les enfants comme je ne les voyais plus dans le bureau, je me suis inquiété gesticula Alec rassuré

\- Pardon de t'avoir inquiété mais je me suis dit comme tu étais à l'entraînement, j'allais les promener un peu comme il fait beau en plus je me suis fait accoster au moins cinq fois gloussa Maryse

\- Sérieusement maman, c'est vrai demanda Isabelle en les rejoignant

\- Oui, ils croyaient que j'étais une mère célibataire avec les enfants ria Maryse

\- C'est vrai que tu pourrais te faire passer pour la mère des triplés taquina Isabelle

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant que Lexy se réveille en pleurant, Jace la prit dans ses bras en le berçant.

\- Assez ma cocotte, tonton Jace est là roucoula Jace

\- Je crois qu'elle a faim et c'est pour ça que je suis rentrée sourit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et prit sa fille dans les bras de son frère avant de se diriger vers son ancienne chambre pour lui donner le sein, il put comprendre que sa fille avait vraiment faim en la voyant boire depuis quelques minutes. Izzy emmena les deux autres avec elle en plus de Maryse, celle-ci gloussa avec Dan dans les bras. Le petit bébé était entrain de sourire devant les mimiques de sa grand-mère, le duo était amusé de voir leur mère complètement folle devant ses petits-enfants. Plus tard l'oméga était entrain d'organiser une réunion et s'y dirigea et vit sa mère se faufiler pour aller vers son ancienne chambre pour voir les enfants, il claqua de la langue amusée.

\- Oh Alec chéri, je me dirigeais vers la salle de réunion toussa Maryse

\- Mais la salle de réunion se trouve de l'autre côté maman gesticula Alec amusé

Elle fit une moue boudeuse en se tournant pour aller vers la salle de réunion ce qui fit balancer la tête au directeur.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre présentation royale et le retour de Jonathan. Bisous glacées.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067:Oui tous gaga devant les enfants enfin plus pour Maryse qui est une vraie mamie gâteaux XD**

 **HekateWitch1: Je te promets un autre chapitre mignonnerie avec les triplets**

 **Alec Barton : Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et je te donnerai ton cadeau plus tard parce que le temps que je travaille dessus mais tu aurais eu aperçu de papy poule d'Asmodée**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas les deux bâtards vont bientôt mourir**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 41**_

Magnus changeait Dan en soufflant sur son ventre ce qui le fit sourire, il le mit dans son transat pendant qu'Alec allaitait Lexy. Levy dormait dans le berceau avant d'éternuer ce qui la fit gémir, le sorcier prit sa fille doucement en l'embrassant sur le front et commença à lui prendre son bain. Les triplés avaient un mois, ils étaient très chouchoutés dans le monde obscur. Quatre semaines après la naissance la reine des fées avait envoyé des cadeaux pour les princesses et princes d'Edom, Luke avait aussi offert quelques cadeaux de la part de sa meute. Raphaël à chaque visite emmenait des cadeaux avant de roucouler avec sa fratrie de cœur et se mit à se lamenter sur le fait que ses petites sœurs étaient trop jolies qu'il devrait les faire suivre quand elles seront plus grandes ce qui fit avait fait rire le couple, du côté de l'institut tous étaient complètement gagas devant les bouilles des triplés. Maryse était la première à être gaga, parfois Alec devait avec amusement réprimander sa mère lorsqu'il y avait une réunion avec tout le monde et qu'elle essayait de s'échapper pour être avec les enfants. Magnus était toujours enjôleur quand sa belle-mère était dans cet état, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour de voir Maryse Lightwood préférant ses petits-enfants au lieu d'une réunion avec l'enclave. Même Robert était comme sa femme, il passait la moitié de son temps avec les enfants. La fratrie n'était pas mieux de leur côté avec les enfants, Isabelle avait commencé à faire du shopping pour ses nièces et son neveu en achetant pleines choses pour eux malgré qu'ils aient un père sorcier. L'archer était entrain de faire son rôt à sa fille cadette quand la sonnette se mit à sonner, il se leva avec elle et ouvrit sur un gros carton. Il laissa passer le carton pour voir Raphaël derrière,

\- Bonjour madré, bonjour ma petite rosa gloussa Raphaël

\- Bonjour Raphaël, encore un cadeau gesticula Alec

\- Oui, je l'ai amené pour ma fratrie sourit Raphaël en le déposant par terre

Il sourit et confia sa fille au vampire, il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue fortement.

\- Tu es à croquer sourit Raphaël

\- Magnus et les deux autres sont dans la chambre gesticula Alec en allant dans la chambre

Il le suivit avec Lexy dans les bras,

\- Ah Raphaël c'est agréable de te voir sourit Magnus en portant Levy dans ses bras

\- Je suis venu voir ma fratrie et leur apporter un cadeau révéla Raphaël

\- Tu les gâtes beaucoup avec tes cadeaux gloussa Magnus

Il haussa les épaules en souriant goguenard, il roucoula avec sa petite sœur. Dan gémit doucement avant de sangloter doucement,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Raphaël inquiet

\- Il a juste faim gesticula Alec en souriant rassurant

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'asseoir dans la chaise à bascule pour le faire téter, le vampire sourit en voyant son petit frère entrain de téter. Il reposa Lexy dans le berceau, il se tourna vers le couple.

\- Bon c'est l'heure pour moi de partir, j'ai encore des choses à faire à l'hôtel Dumort signala Raphaël

\- Simon demanda Magnus amusé

\- A peu près, sa nouvelle lubie en ce moment c'est de nous casser les oreilles avec sa musique grinça Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Bon je passerai plus tard pour voir ma fratrie avec plusieurs autres cadeaux sourit Raphaël

Alec sourit devant les propos de Raphaël, il s'en alla et laissa le couple seul avec ses enfants. L'oméga fit faire son rôt à son fils, et le mit dans le cosy. Il se prépara pour aller à l'institut, Magnus avait Levy dans ses bras. Il s'approcha de lui pour prendre sa fille,

\- Tu es obligé d'emmener mes petits trésors là-bas dans cet endroit hostile demanda Magnus en caressant les petits cheveux de Levy

\- Magnus, je dois travailler et en plus tes clients doivent t'attendre gesticula Alec en souriant enjôleur

Il bouda en donnant sa fille à son mari, celui-ci la mit dans la poussette. Il vint l'embrasser chastement avant que le sorcier l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément,

\- J'ai hâte de retrouver notre intimité susurra Magnus

Il rougit violemment sous le sourire de son amant, celui-ci fit un mouvement de main pour faire un portail pour eux. Il le traversa avec la poussette, il arriva devant l'institut et rentra à l'intérieur. Jace et Izzy étaient entrain de regarder le moniteur quand ils virent leur frère avec les triplés, ils se précipitèrent sur eux pour prendre les enfants. Isabelle prit Lexy dans ses bras et Jace prit Dan dans les siens,

\- Oh tu es trop mimi dans cette petite grenouillère gloussa Isabelle

\- Il manque juste la veste de cuir pour dire que tu es un vrai Shadowhunter renchérit Jace en regardant son neveu

Alec roula des yeux devant les paroles de sa fratrie, Clary vint les rejoindre dans le hall et prit Levy dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Elle est très belle dans cette grenouillère complimenta Clary

\- C'est Magnus qui l'a habillé comme ça gesticula Alec

Levy était habillé d'une grenouillère avec plein de lapin comme imprimé, sa jumelle était avec des petits poussins et le petit garçon avec des petits poissons, les filles avaient un bonnet rose chacune sur la tête et un bleu pour Dan.

\- Où est maman gesticula Alec

\- Elle est repartie d'Idris comme elle avait besoin de faire affaire avec l'enclave même si elle pestait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de ses petits anges dixit maman répondit Isabelle en soufflant dans le cou de sa nièce

\- Je vois, bon je vous laisse les triplés avec vous pendant que je vais m'occuper des dossiers gesticula Alec

\- On les garde avec nous pendant que tu travailles et aussi on viendra juste quand ils auront besoin de téter commenta Jace

\- Pas de folies avec mes enfants gesticula Alec en leur lançant un regard menaçant

\- Ne t'en fais pas rassura Isabelle

Il se rendit dans son bureau et commença son travail, plus tard il lisait un rapport sur sa tablette quand Clary entra dans le bureau avec Lexy dans les bras. Elle sanglotait dans ses bras,

\- Je crois qu'elle a faim comme elle n'arrête pas de pleurer grimaça Clary

Il la prit et la berça doucement dans ses bras, elle se calma mais gémit doucement, il déboutonna sa chemise pour donner le sein à sa fille. Elle le prit en harpant le téton, il sourit doucement.

\- On dirait que ça te fait plaisir quand elle fait ça remarqua Clary

Il cala sa fille entre ses bras pour faire des signes à la rousse,

\- Oui, ça me soulage un peu, les montées de lait ça fait hyper mal gesticula Alec

\- A t'entendre ça me donne pas trop envie d'allaiter grimaça Clary

\- Mais ça renforce ton lien avec ton bébé gesticula Alec en regardant amoureusement sa fille

Elle sourit devant le regard amoureux d'Alec, celui-ci leva la tête.

\- Ou sont Levy et Dan gesticula Alec

\- Levy est avec Isabelle dans la salle de contrôle à surveiller les activités démoniaque et Dan est avec Jace mais je ne sais pas où ils sont ces deux-là répondit Clary

\- Je te parie qu'ils sont dans la salle d'armes gesticula Alec

\- Ça m'étonnerait pas rigola Clary

Lexy stoppa de se nourrir, son père la confia à la rousse.

\- Fais-lui faire son rôt gesticula Alec

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire déglutit Clary ayant peur de faire du mal au bébé

L'oméga montra à la rousse les gestes qu'il fallait faire pour faire le rôt à sa fille, elle sourit devant les yeux vert-or de la fille.

\- Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Magnus, constata Clary

\- Je sais, je pense que l'ange Raziel a entendu notre vœu d'avoir chacun de nous en version féminine. Magnus voulait une fille qui me ressemblait et moi l'inverse gesticula Alec en souriant

Elle sourit devant la confession de l'oméga, ils sortirent pour rechercher les deux autres. Isabelle avait mis Levy sur elle en la faisant regarder le moniteur en même temps qu'elle, celle-ci commença à gémir doucement dans les bras de sa tante.

\- Oh tu es là, j'allais justement venir te voir comme elle a sûrement faim déduisit Isabelle

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venue gesticula Alec

Il prit sa fille et la nourrir à son tour avant de le redonner à sa sœur pour lui faire son rôt, ils se rendirent dans la salle d'armes et sourirent tous devant la scène. Jace était devant Dan qui était dans le transat, il présentait des armes devant lui.

\- Alors ça c'est une épée séraphique avec la lame est recourbée dont son nom d'ange est Muriel, avec ça tu peux t'accrocher à un démon et le fendre en deux. Quand tu seras plus grand je te montrais comment s'en servir ensuite nous avons une faucille expliqua Jace en changeant d'arme

Le trio contemplait la scène attendrie, Alec vint près d'eux. Jace le vit arrivé,

\- Je n'ai pas fini de lui montrer toutes les armes qu'il y a dans l'institut, je te promets un jour que je te montrerai les armes qui a à Idris promit Jace en regardant son neveu

\- Puis-je récupérer mon fils maintenant où tu veux lui montrer comment être un parabataï agaçant comme toi gesticula Alec avec un sourire narquois

\- Dan, ne fait pas attention à ton père. Ton oncle est le meilleur parabataï du monde c'est juste que ton père ne veut pas l'admettre répliqua Jace

\- Magnus sera ravi que tu apprennes à notre fils les armes de l'institut gesticula Alec

\- Il faut bien qu'il commence maintenant déclara Jace

Il balança la tête et prit son fils dans ses bras, il embrassa celui-ci sur le front avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Un problème s'inquiéta Jace

\- Non il a juste fait dans sa couche gesticula Alec

\- D'accord mais là c'est au-dessus de mes forces grimaça Jace de dégoût

Il sourit amusé avant de se retourner et vit que les filles avaient emporté les jumelles avec elles, il se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre. Il changea son fils sous les yeux attendris de Jace avant qu'il grimace de dégoût en voyant la couche pleine de son neveu,

\- Oh s'est dégoûtant, je parie que si je balance ça sur la tête d'un démon et bien le démon ne reviendra plus ricana Jace

Son parabataï roula des yeux devant sa blague, il essuya les fesses de son fils. Celui-ci en sentant le froid sur ses petites fesses fit pipi sur le haut de son père,

\- Ça c'est la meilleure rigola Jace

Il claqua de la langue devant le rire de Jace, il changea Dan avant de le prendre et le donner à Jace qui continua de rire. Il se changea rapidement et vit son frère entrain de glousser avec son fils,

\- Tu as pu réussir à ne pas sentir la pisse sur toi nargua Jace

\- T'as fini te marrer comme une baleine gesticula Alec dépité

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de donner son neveu à son frère, celui-ci se mit à nourrir Dan

\- Tu les as déjà présenté au père de Magnus demanda Jace

\- Non de toutes façons nous irons bientôt gesticula Alec

\- Et ton garde du corps, il surveille les enfants questionna Jace en observant son ombre

\- Rarement vu que Magnus s'occupe des enfants le soir pendant que je me repose gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et regarda Alec entrain de faire le rôt à son fils, ils passèrent la journée normalement avant de rentrer à l'appartement. Pendant ce temps Jonathan s'assit dans un trône en os, il souriait perfidement.

\- Ma petite citrouille appela Lilith

\- Maman, il est temps que je fasse mon grand retour dans ce monde ricana Jonathan

\- C'est vrai en plus de ta petite armée que tu as les écrasera bien sûr encouragea Lilith

\- Oui, je tuerai quiconque qui se mettra en travers de mon chemin au trône à commencer par Jace et Magnus ainsi je récupérerai son oméga pour qu'il soit à moi sourit Jonathan cruellement

\- J'ai appris qu'il a mis bas lâcha Lilith

\- Et alors je m'en fiche mais tu as piqué ma curiosité, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont une fille ou un garçon questionna Jonathan

\- Figures-toi que d'après les rumeurs ce sont des triplés, ils ont eu deux filles et un garçon avoua Lilith

\- Tiens donc, c'est Asmodée qui doit être content se moqua Jonathan

\- Il est déjà se renfrogna Lilith

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, bientôt tu seras toi aussi sur le trône en tant que grand reine promit Jonathan

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa dessus, sa mère sourit maternellement. Elle s'excusa avant de rentrer dans sa tour, elle contempla la désolation du paysage. Ses serpents sortirent de leurs orbites,

\- Mon fils, si tu savais que j'ai failli être la grande reine d'Edom souffla Lilith

De l'autre côté du royaume Asmodée prit une de ces fléchettes et ferma un œil pour le lancer sur Lorenzo qui cria de douleur, il sourit satisfait en voyant la fléchette planter dans l'œil du sorcier.

\- Faite le soigner, je n'ai pas envie de qui clamse trop vite ordonna Asmodée

\- A vos ordres votre majesté répondit un démon en s'inclinant devant lui

Il alla décrocher le sorcier déchu pour le soigner de nouveau,

\- Du nouveau concernant cette garce de Lilith et de son rejeton de fils demanda Asmodée

\- D'après la rumeur son fils s'est retiré du monde obscur après avoir constitué une armée de chasseurs obscurs grâce à la coupe laissé par Raziel répondit un autre démon

\- Je vois quoi d'autres questionna Asmodée en posant sa tête sur son poing

\- L'enclave ne s'est pas encore décidé au sujet du fils de Lilith et d'ailleurs les parents de son altesse la princesse sont entrain de faire pression pour déclencher la guerre contre celui-ci raconta le démon

\- S'il y a une guerre contre cet imbécile et que Magnus et Alexander y sont mêlés j'enverrai mon armée les soutenir déclara Asmodée

\- Il va de soit que nous vous soutiendrons votre majesté mais que faire si l'enclave ne donne pas sa décision de se débarrasser de Jonathan Morgenstern questionna le démon

Il le regarda stoïquement, il se mit à réfléchir avant de se redresser.

\- Je leur donne trois jours pour se décider d'ici là, j'irai leur rendre une petite visite pour qu'il se décide enfin à déclarer la guerre au bâtard de Lilith commenta Asmodée

Un démon sortit de la rangée et vint s'incliner devant lui,

\- Votre majesté, pardonnez-moi pour mon insolence mais qu'allez-vous faire de Lilith questionna l'autre démon

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je ferai d'elle au moment venue mais c'est sûr elle va regretter beaucoup de choses décréta Asmodée

Tous hochèrent la tête devant sa décision, le démon qui soignait Lorenzo arriva.

\- J'ai fini de le soigner votre majesté décréta le démon

\- Remettez-le dans le ciel, je n'ai pas encore fini ma partie de fléchettes sourit Asmodée en invoquant des fléchettes

Ils remirent Lorenzo dans le ciel pour le roi puisse envoyer des fléchettes sur son corps, à Idris Robert et Maryse essayaient de convaincre l'enclave de déclarer la guerre contre Jonathan.

\- Jia, réfléchi tu crois que c'est raisonnable de rester les bras croisés alors qu'il y a des chasseurs du monde entrain de tomber sous la coupe de Jonathan Morgenstern

\- Je comprends mais je ne peux pas risquer la vie de d'autres chasseurs pour contrer son armée qui est bien plus conséquente que la nôtre objecta Jia

\- Raphaël Santiago le chef des vampires, Luke Garroway l'Alpha de la meute ainsi que la reine des fées veulent se joindre à nous dans la bataille pour stopper définitivement Jonathan Morgenstern révéla Maryse

\- Vous voulez dire que des créatures obscures veulent se rallier à nous pour nous aider à vaincre le fils de Valentin se moqua un conseiller

\- Conseiller Pangborn, la raison simplement qu'ils se joignent à nous est parce que Magnus Ba… non je veux dire Lightwood-Bane est devenu l'Alpha et mari de mon fils Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane et qu'il est l'Alpha dominant du monde obscur. De plus Luke Garroway était un ancien chasseur d'ombre qui était parmi nos rangs avant de se faire trahir par Valentin en le faisant mordre par un loup-garou expliqua Robert en se délectant du visage de certains conseillers

Ils n'avaient pas accepté que le mariage d'Alec et de Magnus se soit passé à Edom et qu'ils n'étaient pas invités, Jocelyn qui s'était tus durant l'échange se leva à son tour et s'adressa à Imogène.

\- Je suis aussi d'accord avec eux, mon fils a assez causé de dégâts comme ça. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez qu'il y ait de cadavre des nôtres dans la basilique, vous attendez que vos proches soient morts pour vous décider. Jia tu attends qu'Aline passe à trépas, de même pour toi Imogène toi qui vient de retrouver ton petit-fils le cadeau de Stephen t'a laissé avant de mourir tuer par Valentin. Pour info il a été tué par Valentin mais Clary l'a ramené à la vie en faisant un vœu auprès de l'ange Raziel raconta Jocelyn

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle, Jia ramena tout le monde dans le calme en tapant de son marteau.

\- SILENCE cria Jia

\- C'est scandaleux, les vœux de l'ange Raziel ont toujours été décidé que si le monde venait à périr par le mal alors il serait utilisé pour qu'il puisse les éradiquer déclara Pangborn

\- A ce que je vois tu penses la même chose que Valentin se moqua Jocelyn

\- Jocelyn interpella Jia mécontente

\- Elle ne fait que dire la vérité défendit Maryse

\- Je vous rappelle que vous étiez affilié aussi aux cercles rappela Pangborn

\- Et nous avons payé le prix fort en jetant nos erreurs sur nos enfants et aussi d'avoir perdu l'un d'entre eux décréta Robert en murmurant la dernière partie

Maryse posa la main sur sa main ce qui le fit soupirer doucement, il refit face au conseil.

\- Décidez-vous bon sang s'écria Robert

\- Robert Lightwood, ce n'est pas parce que votre fils s'est marié à l'Alpha le plus dominant du monde obscur que nous allons vous obéir répliqua un autre conseiller

Il allait protester de nouveau quand ils entendirent un ricanement moqueur,

\- Bande de faux jetons se moqua Asmodée

\- Qui êtes-vous demanda un conseiller

Asmodée apparut devant eux, il était habillé d'un costume bleu marine avec une chemise beige. Il avait une canne en main dont le poignet était en or massif,

\- Qui êtes-vous demanda Pangborn

Il se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire narquois, il se retourna vers Maryse et Robert avec Jocelyn.

\- Salutation à vous trois, j'espère que vous allez bien demanda Asmodée

\- Très bien, et toi questionna Maryse

\- Très bien, Balthazar m'a prévenu de la naissance des enfants et j'espère rencontrer mes princesses et princes sourit Asmodée

\- Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'ils sont adorables avec leurs petites bouilles gloussa Maryse

\- Maryse un peu tenu quand même réprimanda Robert faussement

\- Oh comme si tu n'es pas gâteux devant eux accusa Maryse

\- Oui mais moi je ne me défile pas d'une réunion à l'institut en prétextant que je me suis perdu alors que je me retrouve près de la chambre d'Alec où les enfants dorment sourit Robert

Maryse tira la langue puérilement à son mari ce qui fit rire Jocelyn et Asmodée alors que Jia et Imogène souriaient après avoir eu les nouvelles de la naissance des triplés en oubliant qu'ils étaient en pleine réunion avec l'enclave,

\- Ça va vous voulez un peu de thé tant que vous y êtes critiqua Pangborn

\- Pour moi ce sera avec deux morceaux de sucre dans mon thé larbin se moqua Asmodée en se tournant vers lui

\- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME TRAITER DE LARBINS s'énerva Pangborn

Le roi se récura l'oreille en retirant une saleté dont il se débarrassa, le conseiller fut outré par l'attitude nonchalante. Il commença à soumettre Asmodée avec son aura d'Alpha, le démon sourit devant son audace.

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi larbin, en usant de ton pouvoir sur moi ricana Asmodée méchamment

Il fit éclater son aura d'Alpha, tous dans la salle furent sous pression. L'un d'eux s'évanouit après avoir vomi parterre, Jocelyn et le couple avec Imogène et Jia furent épargnés par l'aura d'Asmodée. Le conseiller Pangborn commença à tomber à genoux en vomissant parterre à son tour,

\- Tu veux que je monte d'un cran proposa Asmodée

\- Pitié ça suffit supplia Pangborn sous la pression

Il s'arrêta de propager son aura, il rigola méchamment devant l'état de tous à part les six autres qu'il avait épargnés.

\- Bien ceux qui ne me connaissent pas eh bien je suis Asmodée roi d'Edom et le père de Magnus Lightwood-Bane et aussi le beau-père d'Alexander, je suis un Alpha dominant mais je suis plus puissant que mon fils qui va de soit bien sûr nargua Asmodée

\- Que veux-tu demanda Jia

\- Ce que je veux c'est que vous déclenchez cette guerre contre le bâtard de la garce que j'ai nommé Lilith déclara Asmodée

\- Beaucoup des notres vont être tués répliqua le conseiller Pangborn

\- Ecoute le larbin, on ne t'a pas sonné alors tu te la ferme car sinon tu auras à faire à moi menaça Asmodée

\- Asmodée a raison, nous devons nous battre déclara Maryse

\- Entendus, ils ont raison si nous restons ici sans rien faire, nous allons tous périr ou voir des membres qui nous sont chère mourir. J'ai déjà fait cette expérience trois fois alors je ne veux plus que ça recommence approuva Imogène

\- Très bien si l'inquisitrice est d'accord alors je ne peux pas m'y opposer déclara Jia

Les autres conseillers qui soutenaient Pangborn furent mécontent de la situation, Asmodée souri de victoire et fit une révérence moqueuse avant de partir. Le couple et Jocelyn sortirent de la salle de réunion satisfait du résultat et de la persuasion d'Asmodée, ils se dirigèrent vers un portail le plus proche pour se diriger vers l'institut. Ils étaient tous dans le bureau en compagnie de Magnus et des enfants, Maryse entra dans le bureau et salua à peine ses enfants préférant foncer comme un rapace sur ses petits-enfants. Elle gloussa en répandant des baisers sur les trois,

\- Quoi de neuf demanda Jace en se tournant vers Robert

Il leur raconta tout appuyé par Jocelyn, Maryse renchérit aussi le récit tout en jouant avec Levy. Robert avait pris Dan dans ses bras alors que Jocelyn prit Lexy,

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire qu'Asmodée soit arrivé à les faire se décider s'étonna Isabelle

\- Il faut croire que papa a marre de la situation supposa Magnus

\- Magnus a raison, je pense que tous commençaient à être frustré de l'ancienne décision de l'enclave gesticula Alec

\- Le souci s'est que les conseillers n'approuvent pas la décision de Jia objecta Maryse

\- Ils doivent voir leur famille crevés pour qu'il comprenne la situation protesta Isabelle

Chacun donna son opinion, au bout d'un moment le couple décida de rentrer chez eux malgré les réticences de la famille surtout de Maryse.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester, ta chambre est toujours disponible proposa Maryse

\- Désolée maman mais nous allons décliner ton offre car nous voulons nous retrouver un peu seul gesticula Alec

\- D'accord soupira Maryse de tristesse

\- Demain j'emmènerai les triplés avec moi et tu pourrais passer du temps avec eux gesticula Alec

Elle se réjouit avec les autres membres de la famille, le couple rentra avec leurs enfants. Plusieurs jours plus tard Asmodée vint rendre une petite visite à la famille, il avait craqué devant les bouilles de ses petits-enfants.

\- Oh ce que tu es mignonne toi alors, oh tu es une vraie princesse roucoula Asmodée en prenant Levy dans ses bras

\- Vous allez faire des petits trônes pour eux gesticula Alec avec un petit sourire narquois

\- Peut-être et préparer des couronnes dignes pour mes petites princesses sourit Asmodée en embrassant la petite fille dans le cou

\- Et notre petit prince demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr qu'il va de soit que lui aussi aura sa couronne sourit Asmodée

Il déposa sa petite fille pour prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras,

\- Tu seras un jour un grand roi d'Edom, n'est-ce pas mon petit prince gloussa Asmodée

Le couple l'observa roucouler avec les enfants, il resta pendant un bon moment avec eux avant de retourner à Edom.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un Alec en pirate et l'invasion de Jonathan. Bisous glacées.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 007: Oui mamie oublie complètement ses devoirs, Asmodée pour être gaga il est gaga**

 **Alec Barton: Ils adorent parler de leurs petits enfants même si ils oublient le lieu où ils sont XD**

 **HekateWitch1: Il n'aura pas Jace qui sera comme ça en montrant les armes à son neveu XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Ravie que ça te fasse plaisir, mais pour le lemon s'est autre chose XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 42**_

Alec évita un coup de bâton d'Isabelle, il répliqua à son tour en lui donnant un coup. Elle sauta en usant d'une rune d'agilité et de rapidité, il se baissa pour éviter son attaque avant d'essayer de la faire tomber. Elle sauta par-dessus le bâton pour parer et donna un coup à son frère, celui-ci la stoppa avec son autre main. Ils se regardèrent entre eux en souriant, elle lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il reprit son souffle mais n'évita pas le coup de coude de sa sœur contre sa mâchoire, il tomba avant de se relever rapidement. Alec souffla avant de foncer sur sa sœur, il enchaîna attaques sur attaques contre elle, celle-ci eut du mal à riposter contre ses attaques. Elle fut déstabilisée quand il lui donna un coup pour la faire flancher. Elle tomba et se bascula sur le côté pour éviter un coup de bâton de son frère. Après un moment à s'entraîner Alec réussit à vaincre Izzy qui lui sourit avant de prendre sa main qu'il lui tendait, elle l'enlaça et il se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre. L'oméga avait repris facilement son niveau avant sa grossesse, il avait perdu les kilos superflus qu'il avait pris quand il était enceint. Les triplés avaient maintenant deux mois, ils étaient très dégourdis et très souriants surtout avec leur grand-mère. Ils étaient toujours gâtés par le monde obscur rare où le couple ne découvrait pas des cadeaux pour les enfants, Raphaël est toujours friand d'eux en plus de Madzie qui passait souvent quand Catarina était débordée à l'hôpital en laissant la petite sorcière chez le couple. Celle-ci les aidait la plupart du temps à s'occuper des triplés, Maryse s'occupait beaucoup aussi des enfants pendant que Alec travaillait ou était entrain de s'entraîner. Elle est toujours friande de ses petits-enfants, l'archer retrouva souvent sa mère endormie avec eux dans son ancienne chambre et même parfois son père se joignait à leur sieste. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour entendre sa mère chanter sa berceuse de son enfance à ses enfants, il écouta en entrant doucement dans la chambre.

\- Tu as fini de t'entraîner remarqua Maryse

\- Oui, comment vont les enfants gesticula Alec

\- Je leur ai pris un bain à tous les trois avant de les changer, ils n'ont pas encore mangé pour le moment et je pense qu'ils attendaient pour manger raconta Maryse en caressant les cheveux de Dan

Il acquiesça et déboutonna sa chemise avant de prendre sa fille cadette qui commença à gémir dans ses bras, il lui donna sa pitance. Elle le but en regardant son père,

\- Oh ce qu'elle est mignonne la toute belle, franchement ils me font penser à toi quand tu étais tout petit sourit Maryse nostalgique

\- C'est vrai gesticula Alec

\- Oui, tu étais pareille que Dan raconta Maryse

Elle lui raconta quand il était bébé, il confia à sa mère Lexy pour faire son rôt. Elle lui fit faire son rôt, elle la posa de nouveau sur le lit en embrassant sa joue. L'oméga nourrit ses enfants avant de les laisser dormir sur son lit,

\- Je vais les laisser dormir et continuer mon travail gesticula Alec

\- D'accord, de toute façons je vais rester surveillés mes petits trésors sourit Maryse en caressant leur cheveux

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour aller dans son bureau, il s'assit pour commencer son travail. Il lisait un rapport en réfléchissant sur la guerre contre Jonathan qui allait commencer prochainement, l'enclave avait enfin décidé de contre-attaquer contre Jonathan après qu'Asmodée leur ai rendu visite en les menaçant. Il soupira en pensant à la guerre qui se profilait au loin, il pensa à ses enfants. Il soupira longuement en ayant peur de cette guerre, avant il aura participé à la guerre sans se soucier mais maintenant il avait des enfants et il avait peur pour l'avenir. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir,

\- Yo salua Jace

Il s'assit devant lui,

\- Tu as l'air inquiet remarqua Jace en mettant les pieds sur le bureau

\- J'étais entrain de penser à la guerre contre Jonathan avant j'aurai participé à la guerre sans me soucier mais maintenant gesticula Alec

\- Tu as des enfants acheva Jace pour lui

Il hocha la tête, son parabataï soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je te comprends, d'ailleurs s'ils vous arrivaient malheur à Magnus et toi, est-ce que tu as pensé à qui s'occupera d'eux demanda Jace

\- J'ai pensé à Catarina avec Asmodée s'il nous arriverait quelque chose gesticula Alec

\- Pas Raphaël, demanda Jace

\- Il aura à gérer son clan donc je ne pense pas qu'il va pouvoir éduquer les triplés, mais si entre-temps vous êtes en vie Izzy et toi alors je sais que je pourrais compter sur vous deux gesticula Alec

\- Ça serait une joie de prendre la garde des enfants au cas où accepta Jace

Il fit un sourire de remerciement avant de lire des rapports, Jace joua avec sa stèle et jeta un regard sur les photos sur le bureau de son frère. Il sourit en voyant la photo de mariage d'Alec et de Magnus,

\- Alors l'intimité entre vous ça roule toujours questionna Jace

Il leva la tête et rougit, il lança un regard outré au blond.

\- Je ne te demande pas les détails comme Izzy mais je voulais savoir si vous avez toujours la passion comme on sait qu'une fois que les enfants arrivent et bien sa -s'atténue expliqua Jace

\- Disons que ça va toujours mais on n'a pas encore repris notre intimité normalement à part quelque fellation et de masturbation c'est tout gesticula Alec rouge

\- Et vous n'avez pas encore fait la bête à deux dos conclu Jace

Il secoua la tête de dénégation,

\- Je sais que tu as accouché des enfants et que normalement tu devrais laisser ton corps reprendre mais après deux mois glissa Jace

Il haussa les épaules avant de continuer son travail, plus tard il rentra chez lui au grand dam de sa mère qui voulait encore profiter de ses petits-enfants. Alec leur donna le sein avant de donner à tour de rôle à son mari qui leur fit prendre leur bain et les mit au lit, il s'étira en s'asseyant dans le canapé, Magnus alla se servir un verre d'alcool et fit un cocktail sans alcool pour l'oméga. Celui-ci le remercia de la tête, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jace. Il claqua de la langue pour l'appeler

\- Magnus, est-ce que tu te sens frustré gesticula Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question demanda Magnus

\- Oublie gesticula Alec en se levant pour se diriger vers la chambre avec son verre

Il rentra et s'assit sur le lit en buvant le cocktail cul sec, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Magnus vint s'asseoir près de lui, il lui fit tourner la tête vers lui

\- Mon amour, je suis loin d'être frustré par toi. C'est vrai qu'avec l'accouchement ton corps a besoin de repos avant qu'on reprenne notre vie sexuelle et d'ailleurs les fellations et la masturbation me convient en ce moment avec toi tant que tu penses que tu ne peux pas reprendre le sexe expliqua Magnus en le regardant dans les yeux

\- Même si nous reprenons le sexe, mon corps n'est plus le même qu'avant comme j'ai des séquelles de la grossesse sur moi gesticula Alec

\- Bébé, qu'importe que tu ait des cicatrices, des vergetures, des verrues bref n'importe quoi je te désire encore et à jamais. Crois-moi j'ai une folle envie de te faire l'amour en ce moment susurra Magnus

Il rougit violemment devant les mots de son mari, il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Il le chevaucha sans cesser de l'embrasser, il défit les boutons de son Alpha pour caresser sa peau, il continua son exploration avant de l'embrasser avec ses lèvres. Magnus gémit de plaisir sous les lèvres de son amant, celui-ci descendit vers son pantalon. Il déboucla sa ceinture et défit son pantalon pour prendre son sexe en bouche, il le suçota ce qui fit pousser un râle de plaisir à son amant. Celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière, il prit le membre jusqu'à sa gorge en renflouant un réflexe d'envoi. Il lui lécha le gland avec sa langue, le sorcier poussa un râle de jouissance en jouissant dans la bouche de son mari. Alec revint l'embrasser doucement, il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec

Ils s'endormirent dans le lit après avoir dîné, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla sous les pleurs d'un des triplés. Il se leva et alla dans la chambre, il vit Lexy entrain de pleurer à chaude larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras en faisant du bruit avec sa langue, il avait commencé à faire du bruit avec sa langue pour réconforter ses bébés. La petite fille se calma doucement en sentant l'odeur de son père, celui-ci la berça doucement. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de mettre la veilleuse avec la berceuse de Maryse en marche, il s'assit sur la chaise à bascule pour la faire dormir. Après qu'elle se soit rendormis, il la recoucha près de son frère et de sa sœur. Il les embrassa délicatement sur le front, il sortit doucement dans la chambre et se rendit dans la sienne. Magnus dormait sur son coussin pour sentir son odeur, il sourit et s'allongea près de lui pour s'endormir dans ses bras. Le lendemain il se réveilla sans la présence de son mari près de lui, il se leva et le vit en compagnie des triplés. Il était entrain de faire le petit déjeuner,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chéri gesticula Alec

\- Je t'ai fais le petit déjeuner, j'ai fait prendre aux triplés le bain et les ait changé et il ne reste plus qu'à les nourrir sourit Magnus

\- Je m'occupe de ça gesticula Alec

Il prit Levy dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé pour lui donner le sein, il lui fit faire son rôt avant de passer à ses deux autres enfants. Ils passèrent à table en laissant les transats des triplés sur la table pour les surveiller,

\- Ça me rappelle au temps du Moyen Age surtout lorsque que j'ai rencontré Axel De Fersen se rappela Magnus

\- Il devait être l'une de tes conquêtes gesticula Alec jaloux

\- Bien sûr que non mon chéri, il était l'amant de la reine Marie-Antoinette. Il m'avait demandé de l'aider à faire sortit toute la famille royale de France pendant la révolution, je l'ai fait mais ils sont retourné dans le château après ça enfin c'est du passé tout ça raconta Magnus

\- C'est fascinant tes histoires, je parie que les enfants vont aimer tes aventures gesticula Alec

\- Surtout ma courte carrière en tant que pirate souvient Magnus

Alec buvait son jus d'orange quand une idée le traversa, il sourit en pensant à l'idée. Il alla à l'institut avec les triplés, il repensa à son idée et se leva de son bureau. Il se dirigea vers la salle de moniteur, il claqua de sa langue envers sa sœur.

\- J'aurai besoin de ton aide gesticula Alec

\- A faire quoi demanda Isabelle

Il rougit furieusement avant de dire son idée, sa sœur fit un sourire malicieux et hocha la tête en l'acceptant.

\- Pas un mot à personne au sujet de ça gesticula Alec avec un regard menaçant

\- Pas de problème Alec, tu peux compter sur moi promis Isabelle

Il retourna à son travail dans son bureau, Underhill vint lui apporter des rapports.

\- Où sont les triplés demanda Underhill en voyant le parc vide

\- Ils sont avec ma mère pour le moment comme elle séjourne ici avant de repartir pour Idris, elle en profite avec les enfants gesticula Alec

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu Maryse Lightwood est une vraie grand-mère gâteau envers vos enfants constata Underhill

\- Je sais bien,je suis heureux qu'elle aime les enfants gesticula Alec

Le chasseur hocha la tête en souriant avant de partir en le laissant travailler, celui-ci retourna travailler. Son ombre s'agrandit et fit apparaître Balthazar, celui-ci s'étira en faisant craquer ses membres dans un son sinistre.

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua le démon en s'inclinant

\- Bonjour Balthazar, ça fait un moment que tu ne t'es pas montré gesticula Alec

\- Je dormais dans votre ombre ce qui reste le meilleur endroit pour dormir ajouta le démon

La porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse avec Dan dans les bras, celui-ci pleurait dans ses bras. Elle remarqua le démon dans le bureau,

\- Alec, je crois que c'est l'heure de la téter supposa Maryse

Il prit son fils dans ses bras avant de défaire sa chemise pour le laisser happer son téton,

\- Où sont les filles gesticula Alec en calant son fils dans ses bras pour faire les signes

\- Les filles sont avec Isabelle et Clary sourit Maryse

Elle se releva et remarqua le démon,

\- Bonjour Balthazar, ça fait un bail que tu n'es pas apparu salua Maryse

\- Je sais, son altesse la princesse vient de me le faire remarquer sourit Balthazar

\- Je comprends, des nouvelles de l'enclave, questionna Maryse en se tournant vers son fils

\- Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder avec Jonathan gesticula Alec

\- D'après sa majesté le roi, le bâtard de Lilith va passer à l'action mais on ne sait pas quand expliqua Balthazar

\- Je vois souffla Maryse

L'archer fit faire son rôt à son fils avant de le donner à sa mère, celle-ci roucoula avec lui.

\- Je te laisse travailler, Izzy et Clary vont venir avec les filles pour le sein décréta Maryse

\- D'accord gesticula Alec

Le démon retourna dans l'ombre d'Alec, un chasseur vint le prévenir d'une attaque de démon. Il se leva et proposa à sa mère de le remplacer le temps qu'il aille sur le terrain avec sa fratrie et Clary, il se dirigea vers la salle d'armes pour prendre son arc et ses flèches dont il passa sa stèle dessus. Jace entra dans la salle pour prendre son épée séraphique,

\- Alors tu viens avec nous conclu Jace

\- Je viens avec vous m'aérez la tête un peu et en même pour ne pas perdre mes réflexes gesticula Alec

Il sourit à son parabataï, ils retrouvèrent les filles dans le hall. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où il y avait une attaque de démon,

\- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu emmener les triplés avec nous soupira Isabelle

\- Je te rappelle qu'on est en mission et non en promenade de santé gesticula Alec

\- Je sais mais j'aurai bien aimé les voir dégommer un démon sourit Isabelle

\- Ça c'est vrai, j'espère dans le futur voir mon neveu tabasser un démon avec classe rêva Jace

\- Et les filles, questionna Izzy

\- Pour les filles, il faudra que je leur apprenne à mettre un mec K.O qui essayeront de s'approcher un peu trop d'elles répondit Jace

Les filles et Alec rigolèrent devant la réponse du blond, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment désaffecté.

\- On se sépare, Alec avec moi, les filles ensemble déclara Jace

Ils hochèrent la tête pour faire signe avant de se séparer en deux groupes, Alec banda son arc en restant vigilant et Jace derrière son dos sur ses gardes lui aussi. Un bruit les fit sursauter avant de voir un démon sortir de l'ombre, celui-ci rugit d'un grognement animal avant de sauter sur eux. Jace le para avec son épée et le mit en hauteur pour que Alec puisse tirer, il tira sa flèche en crevant l'œil du démon. Celui-ci hurla de douleur avant de se jeter sur lui, un coup de fouet vint le sauver. Ils tuèrent le démon qui parvint à se dédoubler, ils rentraient plus tard à l'institut. L'oméga prit son bain après avoir vérifié ses enfants auprès de sa mère qui travaillait à sa place pendant qu'il était sur le terrain, il fit ses rapports de la situation quand Izzy entra dans le bureau en toquant légèrement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants qui dormaient dans le parc. Elle entra avec un sachet à l'intérieur,

\- J'ai pu prendre ce que tu m'avais demandé sourit Isabelle en montrant le sachet

\- Merci gesticula Alec en rougissant

Il le prit et le regarda et rougit encore plus, sa sœur le regardait malicieuse.

\- Tu voudrais un coup de main pour t'habiller ou ça ira sourit Izzy

\- Ça ira gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et la regarda entrain de roucouler avec les triplés, arrivé le soir il attendit que Magnus aille coucher les enfants pour aller se préparer. Il sortit et l'attendit dans le salon, le sorcier après avoir embrassé ses enfants se rendit dans le salon et resta figé devant l'habit de son mari. Celui-ci rougit devant son regard de stupeur avec une pointe de désir, il s'avança vers d'une démarche de félin.

\- Ça te plaît gesticula Alec

\- Oh que oui je n'aurai jamais cru dans mes rêves les plus fous que tu m'aurais rappelé ma courte carrière de pirate en plus la manière dont tu es habillé est très sexy susurra Magnus en posant un regard déshabilleur sur son corps

Alec rougit devant son regard déshabilleur, il était habillé d'une chemise noire ouverte sur son torse et un pantalon noir en cuir. Il portait des bottes de chasseur, il avait pour une fois mis du crayon noir autour de ses yeux pour ressortir ses yeux bleus. Il portait des fausses boucles d'oreilles en or, Magnus s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par les hanches.

\- Pourrais-je accoster à vous capitaine susurra Magnus

\- Bien sûr capitaine gesticula Alec

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de le faire allonger sur le lit. L'Alpha commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et faufila sa main sous sa chemise, Alec soupira d'aise sous les caresses. Le sorcier retraça avec sa langue sa rune dans le cou, il claqua des doigts pour lui faire enlever ses vêtements. L'oméga frémit devant le regard avide et gourmand plein de désir de son amant,

\- Magnus gesticula Alec

\- Laisse-moi contempler ta beauté Alexander susurra Magnus d'une voix rauque

Il plongea sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et le caressa d'une main et redescendit ses lèvres vers son torse, il lécha son téton quand il sentit la perle sur sa langue. Il le goûta en le trouvant délicieux, il descendit vers son sexe dressé. Il le masturba doucement ce qui le fit cambrer avant de le prendre en bouche, il suçota sa tête avant de l'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Il renfloua un réflexe de renvoi, il ressortit le membre de sa bouche et souleva ses hanches doucement pour lécher doucement son intimité débordant de liquide. Alec s'agrippa au drap sous le plaisir, il haleta de plus en plus sous le plaisir. Magnus glissa sa langue dans son antre pour boire son lubrifiant, il fit coulisser son doigt en lui avant de revenir l'embrasser fougueusement. Il rajouta deux autres en lui avant de les bouger, l'oméga gémit silencieusement en le laissant s'abreuver par son baiser. Il retira ses doigts et se présenta à son intimité pour le pénétrer doucement, l'archer se cambra de plaisiret il commença à trembler doucement sous le plaisir et d'appréhension. Le prince entra en lui d'un coup de rein ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux, il attendit à ce que son oméga s'habitue de nouveau à lui.

\- Ça va susurra Magnus à son oreille

Il hocha la tête en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, son amant commença à bouger dans son intimité. Il lui griffa le dos sous le plaisir, le sorcier remercia d'un côté que son amant soit muet car il aurait pu réveiller les enfants. Il continua d'onduler avant de sortir son nœud se nouer en son mari,

\- Viens sur moi Alexander susurra Magnus en se basculant sur le lit

Il le laissa le chevaucher, l'oméga rejeta sa tête en arrière en bougeant ses hanches. Il se déversa sur Magnus en haletant de jouissance, il s'effondra sur lui alors que celui-ci continua jusqu'à qu'il poussa un râle de jouissance. Il le fit basculer sur le lit en le surplombant en attendant que le nœud se défasse,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec

Il l'embrassa sur son visage tout en caressant son flanc, après le nœud se soit défait Magnus le prit dans ses bras. Alec le regarda avec amour,

\- Tu n'as pas été dégoûté par mon corps gesticula Alec

\- Alexander, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas dégoûté par ton corps et je viens de te le prouver à l'instant même à moins que tu veux un autre round susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il ria silencieusement avant de l'embrasser, ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour à nouveau quand ils entendirent l'un des triplés pleurer par le baby-phone.

\- Je crois que le devoir nous appelle ria Magnus

Ils se levèrent pour aller dans la chambre ensemble, Lexy pleurait et Dan gémissait doucement en entendant sa sœur pleurer. Alec prit sa fille dans ses bras en faisant du bruit avec sa langue, elle se calma doucement.

\- Sa couche est humide constata Magnus en prenant son fils

L'archer défit son peignoir et s'installa sur la chaise à bascule pour la faire téter, il l'embrassa sur le front doucement. Le sorcier remit son fils dans le berceau et vérifia sa fille aînée, Alec vint près de lui avec leur fille cadette qui s'était endormis entre-temps. Ils l'embrassèrent tous les deux avant de la mettre avec sa sœur et son frère, ils regardèrent leurs enfants avec amour.

\- Les plus beaux bébés du monde, sourit Magnus

Le directeur sourit et posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son amant, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre pour s'endormir. Pendant ce temps Jonathan sourit d'une joie malsaine devant son armée de chasseurs d'obscurs, il se leva de son trône.

\- Il est temps d'envahir Idris déclara Jonathan

Il fit signe aux chasseurs d'attaquer la ville, Jia apprit l'invasion de Jonathan. Elle ordonna d'activer la protection de la tour d'Adamas et de rapatrier tous les chasseurs d'ombres pour contrer Jonathan, Alec était devant tous les chasseurs d'ombres de l'institut. Il leur avait expliqué la situation via Jace qui lui servait de traducteur, tous respectèrent sa décision et allèrent se préparer pour la guerre. L'oméga se dirigea vers son bureau pour voir ses enfants endormis dans le berceau, il les regarda avec amour. Il serra le rebord du berceau en fermant les yeux, il se tourna vers son ombre. Celui-ci s'étendait pour faire apparaître Balthazar, il s'inclina devant lui.

\- Votre altesse interpella Balthazar

\- Balthazar est-ce que tu es prêt à m'obéir sans discuter gesticula Alec

\- Oui, votre altesse je suis loyal envers vous répondit Balthazar en le regardant

\- Je veux que tu emmènes mes enfants à l'abri à Edom avec leur grand-père gesticula Alec en regardant son protecteur

\- Votre altesse je peux comprendre votre décision mais qu'en ait-il de la décision de sa majesté le prince demanda Balthazar

\- Il sera d'accord avec ma décision de mettre les enfants à l'abri à Edom gesticula Alec

\- Très bien votre altesse, je mettrai les princesses et le prince à l'abri déclara Balthazar

\- Merci Balthazar gesticula Alec

Il prit ses enfants un par un pour les mettre dans le cosy, il les embrassa sur le front avec amour. Balthazar fit un mouvement de main avec les cosys des enfants pour les faire flotter, l'oméga vint vers lui.

\- Ecoute-moi, s'il m'arrivait à moi ou à Magnus quelques choses et que Jonathan décidait de s'en prendre à Asmodée je veux que tu emmènes mes enfants dans une dimension où toi seul peut les protéger gesticula Alec

\- Votre altesse…commença Balthazar

Il lui fit stopper en mettant une main sur ses lèvres, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu as toujours été un loyal envers moi alors promets-moi que tu exécuteras ma dernière requête s'il m'arriverait un malheur gesticula Alec

\- Sur mon amour envers vous, je le ferai promis Balthazar en fermant les yeux

Il prit la main d'Alec et l'embrassa dessus d'un geste respectueux avant de reculer pour se faire miroiter avec les triplés, le directeur serra les poings et écrivit un message de feu pour informer de la situation à Magnus. A Edom Balthazar était à genoux devant Asmodée avec les cosys des triplés, celui-ci avait son visage assez grave.

\- Retournes auprès de la princesse pour le protéger et s'il lui arrive malheur. Tu feras ce que tu as promis envers lui ordonna Asmodée

\- A vos ordres votre majesté décréta Balthazar

Il se fit miroiter, Asmodée regarda ses petits-enfants dans les cosys. Son visage s'adoucit devant eux avant de regarder les démons devant lui,

\- Allez rejoindre le prince pour combattre ce fils de pute ordonna Asmodée

\- Bien votre majesté, répondirent les démons

Le roi se leva de son trône et prit ses petits-enfants dans ses bras, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre un berceau pour les mettre dedans.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la puissance démesuré de Magnus et la fin de Jonathan. Bisous glacées.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Reprise de chaque chose XD,**

 **Alec Barton: Petit moment mignon entre ses petits enfants et lui, ça va chauffer avec Magnus**

 **Lavigne 126: Je suis en train de travailler dessus ne t'en fais pas dans deux chapitre tu aurais ton idée vraiment chaud que tu prendre ta douche froide XD**

 **HekateWitch1: Ouais c'est bien l'enclave contre-attaque et non l'empire contre-attaque XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 43**_

Alec était dans la salle des accords et regardait tout le monde qui était entrain de discuter autour de lui, il repensa aux jours qui s'étaient écoulé depuis l'invasion de Jonathan à Idris. Il avait envoyé ses enfants en sûreté à Edom, après avoir fait ça il s'était écroulé dans les bras de son mari en pleurant à cause de la séparation. Celui-ci l'avait consolé en lui faisant l'amour, il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour protéger leurs enfants. Asmodée entre-temps s'occupait des enfants en les surveillants depuis son trône il les nourrissait avec le lait d'Alec qu'il envoyait pour eux en le tirant, Jonathan décimait plusieurs chasseurs d'ombres et les changeait pour la plupart en chasseurs d'obscurs. Il s'était installé dans la forêt de Brocéliande en attendant la capitulation de l'enclave, Jia avait rassemblé tous les chasseurs d'ombres pour défendre Idris et ainsi ils étaient rassemblés dans la salle des accords avec les créatures obscures. Ils discutaient sur l'enjeu de l'avenir du monde obscurs, la reine des fées avait pour la première fois fait le déplacement en personne pour faire alliance. Elle insistait sur le fait qu'elle avait fait ça pour Magnus qui était son Alpha et son prince de ce fait elle ne ferait alliance qu'avec lui, Raphaël fit la même proposition que la reine mais insista du fait qu'il faisait allégeance simplement pour Alec et non pour l'enclave. Hunter avait catégoriquement refusé de faire quoi que soit qui avait un rapport avec l'enclave de même avec Magnus, Jonathan a bien sûr décimé sa meute après qu'il eut l'idée de l'attaquer sans aide. Luke fut désolé pour l'ancien chef de la meute qui avait précipité sa meute dans une tuerie, il fit allégeance à Magnus.

\- Il ne reste que vous Magnus Lightwood-Bane pour décider si votre peuple va combattre ou pas proposa Jia en le regardant

Le sorcier s'avança vers l'estrade et monta dessus, il se tourna vers Alec en tendant la main. Celui-ci sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne et se mit à ses côtés, il se tourna ainsi devant tout le monde qui était rassemblés.

\- Jonathan ne va épargner personne ainsi mon peuple et moi nous acceptons de nous battre mais ne prêtons d'aucune façon attention aux accords et le seul qui pourra nous dire les lois c'est Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane mon mari déclara Magnus en se tournant vers l'oméga

Il lui sourit tendrement,

\- Comment un simple oméga peut-être à la place de l'enclave cracha le conseiller Pangborn

Magnus le regarda froidement, tous s'éloignèrent de lui en sachant la colère de l'Alpha. Il était sur le point de dire ses quatre vérités quand son mari lui coupa la parole. Il regarda Jace qui comprit et monta près de lui,

\- Conseiller Pangborn, c'est vrai que je suis un oméga et en plus d'être muet de quoi être la honte des Shadowhunter en somme. Mais j'ai appris à passer outre mes handicaps pour devenir un grand Shadowhunter, je suis devenu le directeur de l'institut de New-York. J'ai uni le monde obscur en proposant aux chefs des clans une nouvelle ère de paix, et aussi par mon mariage avec Magnus Bane je suis devenu la princesse d'Edom. C'est vrai Edom est la dimension démoniaque, ils ont un roi qui est le père de Magnus de ce fait il est le prince héritier au trône qui est destiné à régner avec moi à ses côtés. Pour un faible oméga je suis devenu plus que ça, et vous conseiller Pangborn soi-disant vous êtes un membre du conseil de l'enclave et un Alpha. Qu'est-ce que vous avez déjà fait pour le monde obscur à part critiquer les créatures obscures ? Que dalle moi j'ai fait bien plus que vous tous réunis, et vous osez dire que je ne mérite pas ma place au sein des Shadowhunter. Le chef du clan de New-York vient de me prêter allégeance parce qu'il me considère comme sa mère de cœur, la reine des fées a fait de même car elle et son peuple sont à moitié des démons. Luke me respecte en tant que Shadowhunter car pour une fois un chasseur veut changer le monde obscur, je suis tombé amoureux d'une créature obscur. Un sorcier de surcroît un demi-démon mais je m'en fiche de qui il est car pour moi…gesticula Alec et Jace traduisait

Il se tourna vers son mari, il vint caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Il le regarda avec amour,

\- …il est mon amant, mon Alpha, mon prince, le père de mes enfants, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Malgré ce que vous pensez il n'est pas ce que vous croyez, alors oui je me battrai à ses côtés pour ne pas que Jonathan détruise ce que nous chérissons gesticula Alec

Jace eut les larmes aux yeux devant les mots de son parabataï, toutes les femmes présentes dans la salle furent émues par les paroles de l'oméga. Un oméga dans la salle applaudis suivit des créatures obscures pour finir tout le monde se mit à l'applaudir. Jia monta sur l'estrade,

\- Alec Lightwood-Bane a raison, nous devons nous battre pour ceux que nous chérissons déclara Jia

Tous crièrent comme un seul homme pour défendre leur cause, le conseiller Pangborn lorgna le couple avec un regard mauvais. Tous se tournèrent vers Clary qui proposa à nouveau de nouvelles runes pour des alliances comme la première fois, ils acceptèrent les alliances avec le monde obscur. Jace sortit et brandit l'épée de l'archange Mickaël, Magnus vint à ses côtés.

\- Je voulais te dire une chose concernant cette arme lança Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Jace

\- Cette arme renferme le feu céleste et donc tu devrais faire très attention quand tu tueras Jonathan conseilla Magnus

\- D'accord et toi prends soin de mon frère sur le champ de bataille signala Jace

Il hocha la tête en lui tapotant le bras, il se tourna vers son bien-aimé. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans les bras. Alec l'enlaça et enfouis sa tête dans son cou, il respira son odeur ce qui calma son stress. Le sorcier l'embrassa dans les cheveux, ils se regardèrent entre eux.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer doucement, ils se gravèrent la rune de Clary sur la main. Jia et Imogène s'avancèrent vers eux,

\- Alec et Magnus interpella Jia

Le couple se tourna vers la consule et l'inquisitrice, ils se relâchèrent pour leur faire face.

\- Nous avons réfléchi à votre sujet lâcha Jia

\- De quoi s'agit-il demanda Magnus

\- Nous parlons de votre mariage, nous voulons que vous vous mariiez dans la coutume des Shadowhunter dévoila Imogène

\- Madame l'inquisitrice, Jia je ne sais pas quoi dire gesticula Alec surpris

\- Nous voulons que vous mariiez car vous le méritez et bien sûr c'est votre récompense parce ce que vous avez fait pour le monde obscur sourit Imogène

\- Mais le conseil demanda Magnus

\- Justement nous allons en parler au conseil pour vous permettre de vous laisser vous mariiez en or déclara Jia

Alec prit les deux femmes dans ses bras pour les remercier, après cet interlude le couple fut ravi de pouvoir se marier en or dans la tradition Shadowhunter. Jace regarda de loin son parabataï avec son beau-frère, il avait senti une joie intense de sa part via sa rune quand sa grand-mère et Jia étaient venu les voir.

\- Jace interpella Imogène

Il se tourna vers sa grand-mère, il mit les mains derrière son dos dans une position de soldat. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur sa joue,

\- De plus en plus tu ressembles à ton père remarqua Imogène

\- Tessa m'a dit que je ressemblais à mon ancêtre Edmund sourit Jace

\- Oui, d'après Magnus Stephen était la copie conforme d'Edmund et tu es le parfait portrait des Herondale renchéri Imogène avec un sourire

\- Merci madame remercia Jace

Elle fit un regard mécontent devant l'appellation, il se gratta la nuque.

\- Désolé je voulais dire grand-mère s'excusa Jace

\- C'est beaucoup mieux bien maintenant mon garçon rends-moi fier en nous débarrassant du mal déclara Imogène

Il sourit et prit d'une pulsion commença à enlacer sa grand-mère dans ses bras, il l'a serra très fort. Celle-ci fut surprise du geste avant de l'enlacer elle aussi, ils se séparèrent et Imogène prit sa tête pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser sur le front. Elle le laissa partir voir Alec, celui-ci prit son frère dans ses bras,

\- Parabataï chuchota Jace

Il le serra pour lui faire comprendre la même chose, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Ne te fais pas tuer gesticula Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je t'aime trop pour me faire tuer bêtement nargua Jace

\- C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois gesticula Alec

Il ria et vit Izzy avec leurs parents, ils les enlacèrent chacun dans leurs bras. Magnus fit de même pour Isabelle et Maryse qui pour la première fois serra le sorcier dans ses bras,

\- Je t'en prie veille sur mon fils demanda Maryse

\- Je te le promets promis Magnus

Tous étaient entrain de se préparer quand un vent violent pénétra dans la salle des accords, Jonathan entra dans la salle d'un pas triomphant.

\- Mes chers chasseurs d'ombres et créatures obscurs salua Jonathan d'une joie malsaine

\- JONATHAN MORGENSTERN cria Jia

Il ricana diaboliquement avant de disparaître pour apparaître sur la statue de Raziel,

\- Nous allons te battre et ainsi nous débarrasserons le monde de tout le mal déclara Imogène

Il éclata de rire encore plus diaboliquement,

\- Comme si vous allez réussir à me battre, mais je suis d'humeur magnanime pour vous proposer un marché équitable proposa Jonathan avec un sourire perfide

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez et que vous proposez demanda Jia dont les murmures dans la salle résonnaient dans la salle

\- Voyons, je pourrais redonner aux chasseurs que j'ai transformé leur état normal proposa Jonathan

Tous poussèrent une exclamation de surprise, Alec eut un mauvais pressentiment et se colla contre Magnus qui le prit dans ses bras en regardant Jonathan.

\- Que voulez-vous en échange questionna Imogène

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux, il l'ouvrit en pointant le doigt dans une direction.

\- Voilà ce que je veux dévoila Jonathan

Tous se retournèrent dans la direction du doigt du fils de Lilith, ils virent Alec dans les bras de Magnus. Celui-ci passa devant son oméga,

\- Je veux cet oméga révéla Jonathan

\- Tu passeras sur mon corps avant d'avoir mon parabataï cracha Jace en pointant l'épée vers lui

\- Tu crois faire le poids contre moi Jonathan critiqua Jonathan

Jace allait protester quand Imogène passa devant lui pour l'arrêter, elle fusilla le traître d'un regard noir.

\- Alexander Lightwood est déjà marié avec Magnus Bane décréta Imogène

\- Cet oméga contre plusieurs des vôtres proposa Jonathan

Jace allait encore une fois en découdre avec Jonathan quand ils entendirent dans la salle un violent éclatement d'orage, les tours d'Adamas se mirent à vibrer violemment. Les vitres se fissurèrent petit à petit quand une onde de choc vint tous les projeter parterre à part Alec, Magnus s'approcha lentement de Jonathan avec ses yeux de chat rouge. Celui-ci sourit perfidement en voyant le prince devant lui,

\- Ainsi donc je rencontre enfin le prince d'Edom nargua Jonathan

- **Cet oméga est à MOI FILS DE PUTE** articula Magnus en libérant son aura d'Alpha dominant et sa puissance démoniaque

\- Pas pour longtemps, quand je t'aurai tué il m'appartiendra et tes enfants deviendront mes esclaves déclara Jonathan

Magnus s'énerva devant les paroles de Jonathan ce qui créa une violente onde de choc qui brisa les vitrines, le sol autour de lui craquela.

\- Membre du conseil, réfléchissez maintenant. Les vôtres contre cet oméga. Vous avez trois jours passez ce délai je considérais que vous déclencherez la guerre déclara Jonathan en disparaissant

L'orage éclata encre plus sous la fureur de Magnus, Alec couru vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Maryse essayait de stopper son fils quand Robert l'en empêcha,

\- Lâche-moi Alec risque de se blesser s'affola Maryse

\- Regarde bien montra Robert

Elle tourna la tête et vit l'orage s'amoindrir et le sol revenir doucement normalement, l'aura d'Alpha de Magnus ainsi que sa puissance démoniaque se calmaient aussi sous l'enlacement d'Alec. Celui-ci sentit le corps brûlant de son mari, il le serra dans ses bras en transmettant son amour pour qu'il se calme. Magnus se retourna pour lui faire face, il lui caressa la joue doucement. Jace regarda la scène avec soulagement, Isabelle vint à ses côtés

\- On a évité la catastrophe grâce Alec souffla Jace

\- Pour combien de temps car je pense que la fureur de Magnus va revenir vu que j'ai l'impression que l'enclave va essayer de négocier pour sacrifier Alec pour récupérer les autres chasseurs pensa Isabelle en regardant les membres du conseil commencer à discuter entre eux tout en regardant Alec

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, le conseil se rassembla une fois pour discuter sur la proposition de Jonathan. Alec était dans sa chambre sur son lit, il tenait une lingette de bébé dans sa main qui sentait l'odeur de ses enfants. Il venait d'envoyer son lait qu'il avait tiré à Edom, il s'allongea sur le lit en respirant l'odeur. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit et se refermer, le sorcier vint sur le lit et l'enlaça en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ils me manquent gesticula Alec ayant les larmes aux yeux

\- Je sais mon amour, à moi aussi mais dès que Jonathan sera six pieds sous terre, ils reviendront avec nous consola Magnus

\- Je veux mes enfants gesticula Alec en sanglots

Son mari le serra dans ses bras en le réconfortant, il essuya ses larmes doucement.

\- Ne pleure pas ou sinon ton lait va tourner consola Magnus

Il renifla et enfoui sa tête dans son cou, il respira son odeur ce qui le calma avant de s'endormir en serrant le doudou contre lui. En bas Jace avait ressenti la tristesse de son parabataï, il versa des larmes ce que remarquèrent les filles.

\- Jace, que se passe-t-il demanda Isabelle doucement

\- Alec, il réclame ses enfants répondit Jace d'une voix enrouée

\- Oh grand frère, ce n'est pas une décision facile pour lui de se séparer des enfants surtout à cet âge souffla Isabelle en regardant l'étage

\- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir car il voulait les protéger commenta Clary

Ils soupirèrent de tristesse en pensant aux enfants, ils étaient attachés à eux. A Edom Asmodée était sur son trône et fit face à son armée de démons, un démon vint s'incliner devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la droite du côté de son roi et vit qui avait trois couffins où reposaient les triplés,

\- Que se passe-t-il sur terre demanda Asmodée stoïque

Il lui raconta ce qui se passait sur terre, le visage du roi se referma encore plus. Tous savaient que leur roi était furieux mais qu'avec la présence de ses petits-enfants, il ne déployait pas ses pouvoirs démoniaques.

\- **ALLEZ REJOINDRE MON FILS ET TUEZ CE FILS DE PUTAIN** ordonna Asmodée en se levant

L'orage éclata dans le palais, tous s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce pour aller sur terre. Le démon se rassit sur son trône, il serra l'accoudoir de son trône. Il soupira d'énervement, il entendit un gémissement ce qui le fit tourner la tête vers les enfants. Son visage s'adoucit devant eux, il fit un tour de magie et les couffins se mirent à se balancer doucement dans un rythme lent.

\- Mes douces princesses et mon doux prince, votre grand-père a hâte de vous montrer le royaume quand vous serez plus grand et vous voir sur le trône à ma place roucoula Asmodée

Il se leva et se mit devant eux en caressant la joue de chacun, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des couronnes de princesses pour les jumelles et une couronne de prince pour Dan.

\- Pour le moment mes chéris vous aurez que la couronne sur vos têtes sourit Asmodée

Il gloussa devant eux, il les embrassa chacun sur le front. Trois jours plus tard le conseil eut des bas et des hauts, beaucoup qui étaient les partisans du conseiller Pangborn voulait sacrifier Alec pour récupérer les autres chasseurs et d'autres membres étaient pour Jia et Imogène. Robert et Maryse entrèrent dans le manoir Lightwood pour apporter la décision de l'enclave, Alec était assis dans un fauteuil en tenant le doudou des triplés entre ses mains. Magnus lui caressait les cheveux alors que Jace était à ses côté sans bouger et les filles étaient dans leurs pensées et Simon était présent dans le salon, quand leurs parents entrèrent dans le salon.

\- Le conseil à délibérer informa Robert

\- Le verdict demanda Jace

\- Nous allons affronter Jonathan sans céder à sa proposition et jamais je ne permettrais de sacrifier mes enfants déclara Maryse avec un sourire

Ils se rendirent tous vers la bordure de la forêt de Brocéliande, Jonathan apparut avec son armée derrière lui.

\- Alors membre de l'enclave qu'avez-vous décidée demanda Jonathan en coulant un regard vers Alec

\- Nous allons débarrasser le monde obscur du fléau que tu représentes déclara Jia

\- Je vois, vous refusez ma proposition conclue Jonathan

Magnus se détacha du groupe sa colère revint au galop en se libérant encore une fois, l'orage éclata d'un grognement encore violent. Le sol tremblait sous la puissance de Magnus,

\- **Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser poser tes sales pattes sur mon oméga et je te le répète pour que tu l'imprimes dans ton crâne que je vais bientôt faire exploser, Alexander est à MOI** s'écria Magnus en libérant une onde de puissance démoniaque

Des flammes noires vinrent le recouvrir, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang presque noir. Le fils de Lilith sourit froidement,

\- TUEZ-LEZ ordonna Jonathan

Les chasseurs d'obscurs commencèrent à courir pour se mêler avec ceux des chasseurs d'ombres, certains affrontèrent leurs proches sans états d'âmes. Luke laissa éclater sa rage en se transformant en loup après avoir vu sa sœur Amatis en chasseur obscur, Raphaël protégea Isabelle qui était en difficulté.

\- Merci remercia Isabelle

\- De rien essaye de ne pas te faire tuer car maman ne s'en remettrait pas de ta mort souligna Raphaël avant de l'abandonner pour se battre

Des chevaliers de la cours des lumières les aidaient en combattant, pour la première fois depuis des siècles le monde obscur fut allié et s'étaient unis pour affronter un ennemi en commun ce que pensèrent Jia et Imogène en regardant tout le monde. Alec se défendit contre un chasseur d'obscur avant de reculer, il le tua avant d'esquiver un autre coup d'un chasseur sortit de nulle part. Celui-ci lui donna un coup ce qui le désorienta, l'oméga tomba parterre et ferma les yeux. Une boule de feu vint brûler le chasseur, Alec ouvrit les yeux et vit une main rouge devant lui.

\- Ça va aller votre altesse s'inquiéta Balthazar

\- Oui, je vais bien. Tu es là je croyais que tu aurais été avec les enfants gesticula Alec

Le démon lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui avant de transpercer le cœur de son ennemi, il retira sa main et remit Alec sur pied.

\- Sa majesté le roi m'a envoyé ici pour vous protéger mais si jamais il vous arrive malheur alors je respecterai ma promesse que j'ai faite envers vous expliqua Balthazar

\- Merci Balthazar du fond du cœur gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et fut poussé par Alec qui tira avec son arc sur un chasseur, ils se sourirent et affrontèrent les ennemis. Le démon protégea l'archer pendant que celui-ci combattait auprès de son parabataï, Magnus faisait des dégâts énormes de son côté en brûlant plusieurs chasseurs qui se trouvaient près de lui. Plus sa colère grandissait plus ses pouvoirs augmentaient et l'orage grondait de plus en plus, Robert et les autres chasseurs d'ombres entendirent des sifflements dans les airs. Ils virent tous dans le ciel des démons qui atterrissaient un par un autour de Magnus et d'Alec, l'un d'eux vint s'incliner devant Magnus.

\- Nous sommes venus sous l'ordre de votre père, mon prince informa le démon

\- **TUEZ-LES** ordonna Magnus avec haine

Les démons se jetèrent sur les chasseurs obscurs et autres démons qui s'étaient ralliés à Jonathan, les camps des Nephilims prirent l'avantage sur l'autre camp. Clary se retrouva devant Jonathan, celui-ci sourit méchamment en voyant sa sœur.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu vaux en tant que Morgenstern se moqua Jonathan

Elle lui donna un coup d'épée de l'archange, il riposta son attaque et lui donna un coup qu'elle esquiva. Elle l'attaqua sans répit en usant des runes qu'elle s'était fait, Jonathan lui sourit narquois.

\- Notre père doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant que sa fille est une faiblarde qui est une Alpha critiqua Jonathan

\- Justement il est dans une tombe et entrain de se faire bouffer par des asticots se moqua Clary d'un air narquois

Il rugit furieusement et attaqua violemment la rousse, celle-ci eut du mal se défendre contre son frère.

\- CLARY cria Jace en venant à son aide

\- Bien,mon frère veut se joindre à la fête ricana Jonathan

\- Enfoiré jura Jace

\- La dernière fois tu m'as dit que tu étais le vrai Jonathan, voyons qui remportera le combat se moqua Jonathan

Ils se combattirent sous les yeux effarés de Clary, Jace fut repousser par une attaque de Jonathan. Le blond roula sur le côté pour éviter une attaque de l'autre chasseur, il esquiva son attaque avant de riposter à son tour. Clary en profita pour ramasser l'épée et se releva pour attaquer Jonathan par-derrière, il attrapa l'épée d'une seule main avant de le prendre pour la jeter sur le côté. Il gifla sa sœur violemment ce qui la mit parterre, Jace vit la scène avec haine et se releva en ramassant l'épée de l'archange. Il transperça Jonathan avec l'épée, un feu orangé vint les entourer tous les deux. Tous les chasseurs d'obscurs tombèrent parterre morts, Alec s'approcha de Magnus en voyant la scène. Ils virent la colonne de feu céleste, l'oméga comprit et courra suivi de son mari. Le feu céleste prit possession des deux hommes, Jonathan agrippa le t-shirt de Jace en crachant du sang. A Edom Lilith sentit une douleur incommensurable,

\- NON JONATHAN cria Lilith en libérant son énergie démoniaque

De l'autre côté du royaume Asmodée éclata de rire devant le désespoir de Lilith, il sourit de victoire. Jace vit les yeux noirs de Jonathan devenir vert et son visage n'était plus mauvais mais plus doux, il retira l'épée doucement ce qui le fit cracher encore plus du sang. Jocelyn arriva sur les lieux avec Luke et les autres, elle attrapa son fils dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

\- Ma…Ma…Mam…Maman…Pardonne-…Moi…pour…tout …le…mal…qu'...que…j'ai…fait articula Jonathan en crachant du sang

\- Je te pardonne mon fils, tu n'étais pour rien dans cette histoire. C'est de ma faute, c'est à moi de te demander pardon. J'aurai dû te protéger mais je ne l'ai pas fait sanglota Jocelyn

Jonathan se tourna vers Clary,

\- Cl…Cl…Cl...Clary…je…je…t'ai…fait…beaucoup…de…mal articula Jonathan

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Clary

\- Je vous aime souffla Jonathan en donnant son dernier soupir

Jocelyn éclata en sanglots sur le corps de son fils, Clary frotta le dos de sa mère avec les larmes aux yeux. Luke vint prendre sa fiancée dans ses bras pour la consoler, Alec eut les larmes aux yeux en sentant la tristesse de Jocelyn. Magnus vint le consoler, tous ramenèrent les corps des membres tomber au combat. Luke et les filles pleurèrent devant les corps de Jonathan et d'Amatis, Alec resta pas loin d'eux. Balthazar retourna dans son ombre après l'avoir protégé. Magnus vint le voir en l'embrassant sur le front, Raphaël arriva et les serra dans ses bras. Maryse et Robert furent les suivants à les serrer dans leurs bras, Izzy les embrassa aussi soulagée qu'ils fussent encore vie. Jace serra son parabataï dans ses bras et serra la main de Magnus, plus tard le couple rentra au manoir des Lightwood. Alec s'écroula de fatigue sur le lit avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche, il revient et se blottit dans les bras de Magnus. Il le regarda,

\- Fais l'amour gesticula Alec

\- Comme tu veux souffla Magnus en l'embrassant

Il le fit s'allonger pour lui faire l'amour, Alec se laissa à aller dans l'étreinte de son amant sans se soucier de rien d'autre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la vengeance de Lilith et journée à la plage. Bisous glacées.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Moment trés dur pour Alec au vu que ses enfants lui manquent énormément malgré le soutien de Magnus mais dans ce chapitre il retrouve ses triplets, ne t'en fais pas pour sa mère**

 **Alec Barton: C'est vrai que le vrai Jonathan aura été la bonté incarné si Valentin n'avait pas des expériences sur lui mais bon retrouvaille avec les enfants dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Ravie que son discours t'a plut et oui Samedi tu auras ton lemon avec ton idée en plus je l'ai beaucoup épicé et j'espère que tu mourras XD**

 **HekateWitch: Moi aussi j'ai applaudit pour le baiser de Malec la première fois, mais moi ma mère m'a grondé de faire du bruit par rapport au voisin XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 44**_

Alec retrouva avec joie ses enfants, il les serra dans ses bras en les embrassant partout et respira leurs odeurs. Magnus fit de même avec les enfants, dès que la guerre fut terminée ils étaient partis chercher les triplés à Edom. Le couple fut surpris de voir un Asmodée sur le trône sérieux alors qu'il avait Lexy dans les bras entrain de la bercer pour la faire dormir, le couple savait que le démon était devenu un véritable papy gâteau avec ses petits-enfants surtout qu'Alec avait trouvé des bandeaux avec une couronne sur la tête de ses enfants. Ils retournèrent sur terre, tous tombèrent sur les enfants en les prenant dans leurs bras dont Maryse la première après avoir projeté son mari sur le côté pour prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras en clamant que c'était le seul homme de sa vie. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas dix minutes avant elle disait à Robert qu'elle aimait d'après les dires d'Isabelle, celle-ci vint aussi prendre Levy dans ses bras alors que Jace soufflait sur le ventre de Lexy. Tous étaient ravis de revoir les enfants, après une semaine de repos ils étaient tous partis aux rites de deuil des chasseurs tombés aux combats et aux créatures obscures. Raphaël vint saluer ses parents de cœur et avait appris le retour de sa fratrie, ils firent les rites de deuil. Alec ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en pensant à son défunt frère, le sorcier le prit par l'épaule et après le rite ils allèrent sur la tombe de Max. L'oméga versa quelques larmes en caressant la tombe froide et se retourna pour aller dans les bras de son mari, ils rentrèrent au manoir pour tomber sur une scène loufoque avec les triplés. Robert et Jace avaient disparu avec Dan alors que les filles étaient avec Maryse et Isabelle dans la cuisine entrain de faire à manger,

\- Où est Dan demanda Magnus en voyant pas son fils

\- Robert et Jace l'ont emmené dans la salle d'armes d'Idris pour lui montrer toute la collection d'armes répondit Maryse

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre qu'il grandisse pour lui montrer comment tuer un démon en ayant la classe râla Magnus

\- Désolé, ils ont aussi l'intention d'apprendre ça aussi aux filles sourit Isabelle

\- Ouais mais après avoir passé sur mon corps, ce n'est pas tout mais moi je vais récupérer mon fils de son idiot d'oncle et de son grand-père gâteux rouspéta Magnus en faisant un portail

Il engouffra à l'intérieur, Alec soupira en balançant la tête.

\- On dirait que tu n'es pas gêné par la situation constata Isabelle

\- Tu sais toi-même que ce n'est pas la première fois que Jace fait ça avec Dan gesticula Alec en souriant

Elles gloussèrent, Levy sanglota doucement ce qui annonçait l'heure de la téter. Il prit sa fille et la nourrit doucement, un portail s'ouvrit sur Magnus avec Dan dans les bras. Celui-ci était entrain de pester contre Robert et Jace qui s'amusaient à apprendre les techniques Shadowhunter à son fils,

\- Où sont Robert et Jace demanda Maryse

\- Je les ai laissé à la bibliothèque comme des idiots, répondit Magnus en ricanant

Il l'embrassa son fils en clamant que son fils devait profiter de son enfance, Robert et Jace arrivèrent plus tard.

\- Vous deux, je vous défends de vous approcher de mon fils, laissez-le profiter son enfance rouspéta Magnus

\- Je tiens te à dire que c'est une tradition Shadowhunter se défendit Robert en prenant Lexy pour lui souffler dans le cou

\- Ouais en plus j'avais promis à Dan de lui montrer des armes renchérit Jace

Il roula des yeux et donna son fils à son mari pour qu'il le nourrisse comme il gémissait dans ses bras, Alec le prit et commença à donner le sein à Dan. Jace prit Levy dans ses bras en l'embrassant

\- Oh oui tu es la nièce à ton oncle, qui est la nièce à son oncle roucoula Jace en embrassant Levy

Tous sourirent devant le roucoulement de Jace, Levy bavait sur lui en gazouillant.

\- Par contre qu'est-ce que tu baves grimaça Jace

\- Il faut bien qu'elle bave non nargua Isabelle

\- Ah très drôle, tu es bien sa marraine tiens répliqua Jace

Ils se chamaillèrent ce qui fit sourire la petite fille dans les bras de Jace, Maryse en profita de la situation pour voler sa petite-fille.

\- Ne fais pas attention à ses ingrats ma toute belle, tu vas rester avec mamie ce soir hein tu vas rester avec mamie ce soir avec ton frère et ta sœur gloussa Maryse en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Où est-ce que je vais dormir demanda Robert

Elle se tourna vers son mari en clignant les yeux,

\- Eh bien dans le canapé, il n'y aura pas de place pour nous cinq sur le lit répondit Maryse

\- Mais chérie je ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé se renfrogna Robert

Tous rigolèrent de la situation, plus tard malgré les réticences du couple les triplés allèrent dormir avec Maryse qui promit à Alec de l'appeler quand l'un d'eux voudrait téter. Le couple en profita pour faire l'amour dans la chambre d'Alec, le sorcier se bascula sur le côté du lit après que son nœud se soit défait. L'archer lui sourit extatique et vint se blottir dans ses bras,

\- Ce soir c'était intense gesticula Alec

\- Peut-être le fait que tes parents soient sous le même toit ou peut-être que ta blondasse de parabataï suicidaire est à côté supposa Magnus en souriant malicieusement

\- Ote-moi d'un doute tu as bien mis un sortilège contre le bruit non gesticula Alec

\- Chéri tu es muet, le seul bruit qu'il entend c'est le grincement de lit répondit Magnus

L'oméga rougit et se cacha sous la couette honteux, Magnus se glissa sous la couette et le regarda en face.

\- Bébé, ne soit pas gêné en plus ton frère sait que tu n'es plus puceau depuis un moment déjà par votre rune en plus on ne fait rien de mal rassura Magnus

\- Oui mais comment je vais faire pour le regarder demain gesticula Alec

\- Tu l'évites ou tu l'ignores proposa Magnus

Il le frappa doucement sur le torse,

\- On ose frapper son prince, ça mérite un châtiment gronda Magnus faussement

\- Oh que j'ai peur, quel est ce châtiment oh mon prince gesticula Alec avec un sourire coquin

\- Vous le verrez, ma princesse susurra Magnus en l'embrassant

Jace était dans le lit avec Clary, il était entrain de caresser les cheveux de la rousse. Celle-ci ne pouvant pas dormir dessinait sur son carnet, ils entendirent encore une fois le grincement de lit à côté.

\- Eh bien dis donc, ils ont l'air en forme ma parole conclue Clary en regardant le mur

\- Tu parles, je parie que c'est la faute de ce pervers de sorcier. Ne t'étonne pas si dans neuf mois Alec accouche nargua Jace

\- Ils sont mariés et c'est normalement non sourit Clary

\- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs j'ai été entrain de penser à quelque chose à propos de mon nom de famille commenta Jace

\- Quoi donc demanda Clary

\- Que penses-tu de Clarissa Adèle Herondale proposa Jace en se redressant

\- Tu me proposes en mariage haleta Clary

\- Je disais ça comme ça sourit Jace

Elle rougit avant de se jeter dans les bras de son petit ami, à côté après leurs ébats ils avaient écouté la demande en mariage de Jace.

\- C'est la pire demande en mariage que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma longue existence, Valentin n'aurait pas pu lui apprendre à être romantique se moqua Magnus

Alec le regarda en croisant les bras en faisant la moue, il s'excusa en l'embrassant légèrement. Il se blottit dans ses bras quand il était sur le point de s'endormir,

\- Chéri, je viens de penser à un truc. Si les triplés dorment avec ta mère où est-ce que ton père est entrain de dormir questionna Magnus

Il roula des yeux avant de regarder son mari et l'embrassa pour le faire taire, le lendemain Magnus eut sa réponse en voyant un coussin et une couverture dans le canapé et un Robert entrain de grimacer en frottant son dos.

\- Les triplés se sont bien endormis et ne m'ont pas réclamé gesticula Alec

\- Bizarrement non, remarque j'ai joué avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment ses bouts de choux à leur mamie gloussa Maryse en regardant ses petits-enfants

Alec fit un regard amusé en regardant sa mère complètement gaga, la sonnette de la porte sonna et Isabelle ouvrit la porte sur Raphaël avec trois peluches dans ses mains.

\- Salut Raphaël salua Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Salut Isabelle, Magnus et Alec sont là demanda Raphaël

\- Oui, viens tout le monde est dans le salon avec les enfants sourit Izzy en le laissant passer

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, Magnus sourit à son fils de cœur et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis ravie de te voir mon petit muffin sourit Magnus

Il grimaça légèrement au surnom dû aux muffins qu'Alec avait préparés en quantité pour eux lors de sa grossesse, il lui donna les peluches avant de se pencher vers Alec pour l'embrasser sur la joue comme un enfant ferait avec sa mère.

\- Ça va toi gesticula Alec

\- Très bien et toi demanda Raphaël

\- Tu es venu voir les enfants n'est-ce pas conclu Magnus en s'asseyant prés d'Alec

\- Ouais, je voulais passer avant de retourner à New-York même si je les retrouverais là-bas sourit Raphaël en se tournant vers les triplés

Ils sourirent et le laissèrent roucouler avec les enfants, il repartit très vite en promettant de passer très vite quand ils se seront à New-York.

\- Ça vous dirait un pique-nique en famille au bord du lac Lynn proposa Maryse

\- Et pourquoi pas aller directement sur une plage privée proposa Magnus en se tournant vers Maryse

\- J'approuve l'idée de la plage en famille accepta Robert

\- Zut je n'ai pas de maillot de bain râla Isabelle

Son beau-frère claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une quantité de maillots de bans féminins devant elle,

\- A toi de choisir un qui te plaise, ils sont tous à peu près de ta taille sinon je ferai un petit raccord proposa Magnus

\- Merci mon beau frère adoré je t'adore s'excita Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

Elle entraîna Clary avec elle dans la chambre pour choisir un maillot de bain, Maryse monta avec eux avec les filles après avoir vu des maillots de bain pour bébé.

\- Je vais préparer le sac des enfants si nous partons à la plage gesticula Alec en se levant

\- Déjà fait et Dan a déjà son maillot de bain sourit Magnus en soufflant sur son doigt

Il roula des yeux, plus tard ils se rendirent à la plage via un portail de Magnus. Ils profitèrent de l'air marin, Alec sourit devant l'air gaga des filles en voyant les enfants dans leurs maillots de bain. Levy avait un maillot de bain bleu marine avec des pois blancs et une petite volante rouge en guise de jupe, Lexy avait le même maillot de bain que sa sœur. Dan était dans un maillot de bain à rayures ce qui faisait craquer toutes les filles étaient entrain de roucouler avec eux. Le couple regardait le paysage, Jace alla nager dans la mer avec Simon qui était venu avec eux. Etant vampire diurne, il ne craignait pas le soleil. L'oméga s'étira en lâchant un soupir d'aise, il regarda son mari qui faisait bronzette au soleil. Il se pencha un peu plus pour voir Isabelle faire de même dans son maillot de bain à deux pièces noires, Clary était entrain de dessiner la mer, ses parents étaient entrain de faire prendre le bain aux triplés aidé de Jace. Il se détendit en se reposant contre le transat, il ouvrit les yeux en entendant un cri. Il vit Isabelle entrain de courir derrière Jace qui avait jeté de l'eau sur elle avec Simon, Clary les avait rejoint en riant.

\- Que du bonheur admira Magnus

\- C'est vrai, je ne me souviens plus quand est-ce que nous n'avons été heureux comme ça sans le poids de l'enclave gesticula Alec

\- Ne pense plus à tout ça mais profitons de l'instant présent sourit Magnus en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser

Il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa famille avant de venir chevaucher son mari pour l'embrasser,

\- Je connais un coin où on sera rien que tous les deux proposa Magnus

\- Et si les enfants veuillent téter gesticula Alec

\- D'accord mais je doute que les enfants veulent manger soupira Magnus

Il le consola en l'embrassant dans le cou, il sourit et alla rejoindre ses parents qui jouaient avec les triplés dans l'eau. Ils étaient entrain de gazouiller dans l'eau en souriant, Alec prit Lexy dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue.

\- Mes trésors s'amusent dans l'eau roucoula Alec

\- Ils adorent l'eau, ces petits anges à leur mamie, roucoula Maryse en embrassant Dan dans le cou

Il sourit avant de voir Magnus venir vers eux, Il lui confia leur fille cadette quand il sentit de l'eau sur lui. Il se tourna pour voir son frère avec un seau dans la main,

\- Cours Jace gesticula Alec avec un regard menaçant

Jace se mit à courir alors que Alec le poursuivait et le plaqua parterre avant de rouler dans le sable en riant, plus tard ils allèrent dans l'eau pour se baigner un peu. Isabelle se mit sur les épaules de son frère aîné et Clary sur ceux de Jace pour débuter un duel, le duo fraternel avait l'avantage avec la grandeur d'Alec. Ils firent couler Clary et Jace. Après cet interlude ils passèrent la journée à la plage avant de rentrer au manoir, les triplés dormaient épuisés par la journée à la plage.

\- Je pourrais les surveiller ce soir si vous voulez proposa Maryse

\- Ça ira maman, je m'occupe d'eux et puis papa risque de gronder s'il passe encore une nuit dans le canapé à cause des triplés gesticula Alec

Elle bouda devant les signes de son fils, celui-ci roula les yeux devant l'air gaga de sa mère. Le couple rentra et coucha leurs enfants dans le berceau après leur avoir fait prendre leur bain et nourri, l'oméga était entrain de défaire de le sac des enfants pendant que Magnus était sous la douche.

\- Mon amour, est-ce que tu pourrais emmener une serviette pour moi car je l'ai oublié dans la chambre s'écria Magnus dans la salle de bain

Il se leva et remercia l'ange que leur chambre soit équipée d'une salle de bain chacune, il prit la serviette et cogna à la porte quand celui-ci s'ouvrit sur la main de Magnus qui le prit le poignet pour l'emmener dans la douche. Il le plaqua contre la porte, il passa une main sous son t-shirt de bain. Il lui lécha le cou qui avait encore le goût de la mer, l'archer le repoussa légèrement

\- Magnus, les enfants risquent de se réveiller à tout moment et je n'ai pas fini de défaire leur sac gesticula Alec

\- Et alors tu le feras plus tard et pour les enfants, ils ne risquent pas de se réveiller après s'être amusés dans l'eau avec leurs grands-parents donc tu peux te détendre avec moi susurra Magnus en se collant à lui

Il se laissa aller sous ses lèvres, Magnus l'embrassa passionnément avant de caresser son torse et plongea sa main dans son caleçon pour prendre son membre durci. Son amant soupira d'aise, il se débarrassa du short et l'encercla avec ses jambes. Magnus l'emmena sous la douche, il régla la douche avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il glissa ses doigts dans son intimité ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, il le porta à nouveau pour le pénétrer. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir des coups de reins de son amant, celui-ci le mordit à l'épaule ce qui le fit crier de douleur et de plaisir silencieusement. Le sorcier le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche pour le pénétrer encore plus ce qui le fit griffer le dos de son Alpha, l'oméga se déversa entre eux et l'eau les nettoya. L'Alpha grogna en sentant son nœud s'agrandir dans l'intimité de son mari, il jouit en lui dans un râle profond. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec en lui faisant des baisers papillon. Après que le nœud se soit défait, ils prirent un bain ensemble avant de retourner dans leur chambre et virent que les enfants dormaient toujours.

\- Je t'avais dit que les enfants dormaient toujours nargua Magnus en s'allongeant dans le lit

\- Idiot gesticula Alec avec un sourire goguenard

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé défia Magnus

Il rougit mais ne répondit pas au sorcier, ils se couchèrent en regardant leurs enfants endormit dans le berceau. Pendant ce temps à Edom Lilith était sur le sol en larmes qui était faite de sang,

\- Jonathan mon fils, pleura Lilith en mettant la main sur son ventre

Un démon entra dans la pièce et l'aida à se relever quand il fut réduit en cendres, elle devint folle en brûlant tous sur son passage.

\- VOUS ALLEZ TOUS ME LE PAYER cria Lilith en faisant éclater sa puissance démoniaque

De l'autre côté du royaume Asmodée sentit la puissance démoniaque de Lilith, il sourit d'une joie malsaine.

\- Je l'avais prévenu de rappeler son connard de fils mais elle a voulu jouer au plus fin maintenant qu'elle paie les conséquences déclara Asmodée

Il se leva de son trône et marcha dans l'allée et tous les démons s'inclinèrent devant lui, il s'arrêta avant de retourner vers son assemblée.

\- Quand je reviendrais ici, je voudrais que ma cible de fléchettes soit prêt car j'ai envie de faire une partie décréta Asmodée

\- Bien votre majesté répondit un démon

Lilith envoya des boules de feu dans chaque coin de la pièce,

\- Tu as fini de faire du bruit se moqua Asmodée

\- TOI, C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QUE MON FILS EST MORT A CAUSE DU TIEN cria Lilith furieuse

\- Je t'avais prévenu mais tu ne m'as pas écouté maintenant pleure toutes les larmes de ton corps ou tue tout ce qui bouge déclara Asmodée

\- JE TE MAUDIS ASMODEE cria Lilith

\- Je te remercie de me maudire, ça me fait chaud au cœur nargua Asmodée

Elle se jeta sur lui avant d'être projeté contre le mur, elle fut plaquée au sol par une force démoniaque.

 **\- Tu oses attaquer ton roi** articula Asmodée

\- Tu n'es pas mon roi, c'est Samaël qui est mon roi souffla Lilith sous pression

Il éclata de rire moqueur en la regardant, il cracha parterre en la pointant du doigt.

 **\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce crachat parterre, Samaël est mort tué par l'ange Michel** ricana Asmodée

Elle cria de frustration ce qui le fit rire encore plus, il reprit son souffle et la regarda d'un regard glacial voire meurtrier.

 **\- Je te mets en garde de ne pas t'attaquer à mon fils et** **à** **mon gendre** **,** **ainsi qu** **'à** **mes petits-enfants, car si j'apprends que tu leur as fait du mal sache Lilith que je déchaînerai ma furieux sur toi** menaça Asmodée

Il ressortit de la pièce en la relâchant de sa pression, elle se redressa d'un seul coup en maudissant le roi.

\- Qu'importent tes menaces, je tuerai ce qui on tuer mon fils promis Lilith dont la haine dansait comme une flamme

Un mois plus tard tous avaient repris le cours des choses, Alec faisait ses fonctions de directeur de l'institut tout en surveillant ses enfants qui étaient toujours avec lui. Maryse venait assez souvent à New-York pour voir ses enfants et ses petits-enfants en faisant le lien entre l'institut et l'enclave pour remettre les documents officiels à son fils, Robert avait la même fonction que sa femme. Il se redressa en faisant craquer ses membres et son cou, il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses enfants. Il se leva et vient près d'eux, il les regardait dormir tranquillement. Jace entra dans la pièce et le rejoignit en contemplant les tripléss dormir,

\- Qu'ils sont choux comme ça complimenta Jace

\- Que se passe-t-il gesticula Alec

\- Je viens te rendre mon rapports averti Jace

\- Dépose le sur mon bureau, je le verrai demain car je vais rentrer à la maison avec les enfants gesticula Alec

\- D'accord passe une bonne soirée souhaita Jace

\- Toi aussi gesticula Alec

Il mit ses enfants dans la poussette avant de se diriger vers l'appartement, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il claqua de la langue, Magnus sortit de son atelier pour les accueillir, il les embrassa. Il aida son mari à s'occuper des enfants avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé pour siroter un verre

\- Ça a été la journée demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien enfin pour le moment gesticula Alec

\- Les enfants, Maryse ne les a pas encore étouffé avec son amour nargua Magnus

\- Maman est à Idris et à ce qui paraît la situation est très tendue là-bas gesticula Alec

\- Je pense que certains ne sont pas ravis de notre futur mariage pensa Magnus en buvant son verre d'alcool

\- Qu'importe nous sommes tous les deux marié alors une cérémonie de plus ce n'est pas grave gesticula Alec

Il sourit à ses paroles et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, Alec rompit le baiser pour déposer leurs verres sur la table. Il s'agenouilla devant son amant qui s'affala ayant compris son intention, au même moment Luke venait découvrir une piste sur un tueur en série sur qui il enquêtait depuis un moment. Il remarqua des traces de magie sur le corps de victimes, il renifla l'odeur avant de froncer les narines devant l'odeur nauséabonde. Il récupéra certaines photos de la trace magique, il tomba sur Ollie. Celle-ci avait perdu la mémoire de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lilith et du monde obscur mais elle était toujours soupçonneuse envers lui.

\- Tu as trouvé quelques choses remarqua Ollie

\- Non juste que j'emmène le dossier chez moi pour le lire et travailler dessus sourit Luke

\- Ta fiancée ne sera pas mécontente que tu travailles à la maison sourit Ollie

\- Non pas du tout, elle est compréhensive commenta Luke

Elle hocha la tête suspicieusement, elle attendit quelques minutes avant de suivre l'Alpha en voiture. Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'appartement de Magnus pour lui demander yn service sur la trace de magie, il sortit de sa voiture et entra dans l'immeuble. Il arriva devant le couloir,

\- Je ne crois pas que cet immeuble soit chez vous déclara Ollie

\- Merde Ollie, tu m'a suivi ici fulmina Luke

\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu cachais comme ça accusa Ollie

\- Je ne cache rien c'est juste que mon ami m'a appelé pour que je vienne le voir un moment menti Luke

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches suspicieusement, le loup-garou jura à voix basse contre sa tête de mule de coéquipière. Il se pinça les arêtes du nez avant de lui expliquer en bref le monde obscur,

\- Donc nous allons voir un sorcier déduisit Ollie

\- Oui et j'ai besoin de lui pour l'enquête confirma Luke en soupirant

\- Alors comment il va procéder, il va tirer des cartes ou bien sortit une baguette magique de sa manche se moqua Ollie

\- Je te déconseille de dire ça conseilla Luke en entrant dans l'appartement

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, l'Alpha fronça le nez en sentant dans l'air l'odeur du sexe. Il grimaça,

\- On dérange, je crois grimaça Luke

\- Comment ça, il est entrain de faire une potion dans son chaudron nargua Ollie en entrant

\- N'y vas pas, ils sont…commença Luke

Elle entra dans le salon pour rougir en voyant le couple, Magnus était entre les jambes d'Alec entrain lui faire une fellation. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés en agrippant les tissus du canapé, Luke arriva et se racla la gorge en évitant de les regarder. Le sorcier les regarda et continua de masturber son amant,

\- Tu aurais dû appeler mon petit loup se renfrogna Magnus

\- Je suis désolé mais j'avais besoin de ton aide en même temps je voulais éviter de téléphoner pour ne pas réveiller les enfants s'excusa Luke

\- D'accord, je termine ce que je suis entrain de faire ensuite je suis à toi. Va voir les enfants parce que ça va prendre un moment susurra Magnus

Il hocha la tête et entraîna sa coéquipière dans la chambre des enfants, celle-ci vit les triplés dans le berceau.

\- Ils sont beaux chuchota Ollie

\- Ce sont les triplés, les enfants de Magnus et d'Alec. Le couple dans le salon commenta Luke en touchant doucement la joue de Dan

\- Ils sont adoptés demanda Ollie

\- Non, Alec les as porter dans son ventre et les as mis au monde raconta Luke

Il lui parla des hiérarchies du monde obscur, Magnus entra dans la chambre.

\- Que puis-je pour toi demanda Magnus

\- Où est Alec questionna Luke

\- Il est partis prendre sa douche répondit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain la confirmation du conseil et second mariage. Bisous glacées.**


	46. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **-L'union du soleil et la lune : Il y a bien longtemps quand les dieux commençaient à créer les hommes, le soleil et la lune prirent d'affection envers ses êtres qui avaient créé. Le soleil brillait de mille feu pour les aider à voir et la lune les guidait dans l'obscurité, mais les hommes devinrent cruel que les dieux commençaient à les punir malgré les interventions du soleil et de la lune. L'empereur du ciel décida de les punir en les séparant d'un premier temps avant de les condamner à se réincarner, le soleil fut décidé qu'il sera toujours une partie d'ombre en son sein et la lune pourchassera toujours l'ombre. Univers Shadowhunter Malec, Rating M**

 **\- De l'haine à l'amour : Magnus est un empereur d'une légion de démon qui réduit tout sur son passage en mettant les royaumes à feu et à sang, lors d'une campagne contre le royaume d'Idris il captura le roi Robert. Ayant entendu les mérites du prince Alexander le fils aîné de Robert, celui-ci demanda en échange de la paix de son royaume et la liberté de son peuple, la main de son fils. Robert fut obligé pour la sécurité de son royaume de céder la main d'Alec au démon. Malec Rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Dragon : Tous les dix mille ans, Tyamat la grande reine des dragons se réincarne pour protéger le monde contre le dragon noir qui se réveille lui aussi tous les dix milles ans. A la naissance d'Alec, la marque de la reine des dragons était dans son dos de ce fait il est l'hôte de la reine et peut commander tous le peuple draconienne mais ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'est il y a aussi le roi qui s'est réincarné à son tour et que celui-ci avait hâte de le retrouver. Univers Shadowhunter Malec Mpreg. Rating M**

 **\- Le secret d'Alec : Quand Maryse était enceinte d'Alec, elle fut attaquée par un vampire. Durant la bataille elle avala quelque goutte de sang du vampire accidentellement, quand Alec est né celui-ci est devenu moitié nephilims et moitié vampire. Maryse et Robert ont passé un accord au clan de vampire de New-York pendant une semaine de chaque mois Alec doit venir dans leur clan pour apprendre à contrôler sa part de vampire en échange celui-ci pourrait continuer sa vie de Shadowhunter. Malec, Sizzy, Clace. Rating M Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais un court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec**

 **\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Base-ball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the Mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film Bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin Blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflit Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Sans mot ce soir comme promis.**


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et n'oublie pas de voter**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le chapitre détente te plaisent par contre n'oublie pas de voter pour ta fics que tu veux que j'écrive**

 **Lavigne 126: Tu n'as pas encore finis avec Maryse dans ce chapitre XD je prends note de ton vote**

 **Alec Barton : Ne t'en fais pas je vais mettre les pouvoirs des triplets qui seront très amusant XD par ailleurs n'oublie pas de voter**

 **Midnight21: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Nono 0109: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **HelateWitch1 : Le pauvre partir dormir dans le canapé par rapport à ses petits enfants XD encore des moments Maryse en mamie-poule et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 45**_

Magnus était allongé parterre entrain de jouer avec ses enfants, Levy roulait sur le tapis parterre, Lexy avait son pied dans sa bouche et Dan riait devant les baisers de son père. Alec cala Levy contre son corps pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal, ils avaient pris les enfants pour les mettre parterre pour les laisser jouer. Deux mois étaient passés depuis la mort de Jonathan, les triplés avaient à présent trois mois. Ils étaient très dégourdis, Levy ressemblait de plus en plus Alec en grandissant au contraire de sa jumelle qui était le sosie féminin de Magnus. Dan était un parfait mélange des deux, ses yeux étaient bleu vert et la forme de son visage était celui de Magnus et son nez était celui d'Alec. Tout le monde était toujours friand d'eux, ils adoraient avoir l'attention sur eux. Asmodée leur rendait visite aussi en apportant des cadeaux énormes pour ses petits-enfants, il avait créé une petite étagère avec des couronnes de toutes sortes pour les triplés. D'après lui les enfants devraient avoir leurs couronnes étant des enfants princiers, Alec avait roulé des yeux devant les excentricités de son beau-père concernant les enfants. Il en valait de même pour Raphaël au sujet de gâter sa fratrie, il venait à chaque fois avec un cadeau pour eux. Levy resta calé contre le torse de son père, elle tourna la tête vers lui en souriant. Il se pencha vers elle en l'embrassant sur le nez, il regarda ses deux autres enfants, Lexy continua à mâchouiller ses pieds tout en regardant son autre père qui était entrain d'embrasser le ventre de Dan qui gloussait. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la pendule pour regarder l'heure,

\- Je crois qu'il faut mettre nos princesses et notre prince au lit car le marchand de sable va passer gesticula Alec en gloussant

\- Oui et direction la chambre pour mettre le pyjama avant de faire dodo sourit Magnus

Ils prirent les enfants dans leurs bras avant de les emmener dans leur chambre, ils les changèrent pour mettre leur pyjama. Ils les embrassèrent sur le front avant d'aller dans leur chambre à eux,

\- Avoir des enfants c'est chouette mais c'est épuisant soupira Magnus en s'allongeant sur le lit

\- Tu regrettes gesticula Alec

\- Pas le moins du monde, ils sont toute ma vie sourit Magnus

\- Pareil pour moi gesticula Alec

\- Même si on doit se battre contre ta mère pour avoir les enfants vu qu'elle est vraiment devenu gâteuse nargua Magnus

Il le frappa légèrement, il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils mangèrent leurs repas avant d'aller se coucher tranquillement, le lendemain Magnus se réveille en écoutant les gazouillements des triplés dans le baby-phone. Il se leva doucement sans réveiller Alec et alla dans leur chambre, il entra pour voir ses enfants réveillés. Levy était entrain de gazouiller en regardant la mobylette au-dessus, Lexy mâchouillait son pied. Dan regardait sa sœur entrain de gazouiller, Magnus se pencha vers eux.

\- Bonjour mes amours, salua Magnus en roucoulant

Ils sourirent à leur père en bougeant leurs membres, il prit sa fille aînée en premier pour s'occuper d'elle en lui faisant prendre un bain et la changer. Il lui mit un body rose, et il s'occupa des deux autres enfants. Alec se retourna et vit qu'il était seul dans le lit, il se leva et alla dans le salon pour trouver sa petite famille entrain de jouer. Il sourit en voyant Magnus entrain de jouer avec les enfants, Levy était entrain de rouler doucement sur le dos. Lexy sourit devant la grimace de son père, Dan était entrain de mâchouiller son pied en regardant sa sœur. Il s'allongea pour embrasser ses enfants avant de se tourner tranquillement,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chéri gesticula Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, ils jouèrent avec leurs enfants. La sonnerie de la porte sonna, l'oméga se leva avec sa fille cadette. Il ouvrit la porte sur sa fratrie qui entra, Isabelle prit Lexy dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment.

\- Où est tout le monde demanda Jace

\- Ils sont dans le salon gesticula Alec

Ils rentrèrent dans le salon pour voir Magnus avec les deux autres enfants, Jace choppa Levy dans ses bras pendant que Clary prit Dan dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu es mimi oh tu es mimi roucoula Jace en l'embrassant dans son cou

Elle ria sous les baisers de Jace, Dan gloussa devant les mimiques de Clary.

\- Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite demanda Magnus en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Ravie que tu nous portes dans ton cœur ironisa Jace

\- Les filles et Sheldon je m'inquiéterai mais pour toi j'enverrais des fleurs pour tes funérailles nargua Magnus

Il fit la moue dans son coin en pestant contre son beau-frère avec sa nièce, Isabelle riait avec Lexy.

\- En fait on est venu pour chercher Alec, il y a une mission sur le terrain et c'est maman qui nous envoie comme elle a pris la direction le temps que tu viennes avec nous pour la mission expliqua Isabelle

\- Je vais me préparer gesticula Alec en se levant

Il alla se préparer et revint dans le salon, il se tourna vers son mari.

\- Tu as des clients aujourd'hui gesticula Alec

\- Non, je vais garder les enfants aujourd'hui pendant que tu vas sauver le cul de ton parabataï suicidaire répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, tu les emmèneras à l'institut gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et embrassa ses enfants avant de partir avec sa fratrie, ils allèrent dans le Queens. Ils se séparèrent chacun de leurs côté, Isabelle marchait avec Alec.

\- Alors a ce qui paraît Magnus et toi aller renouveler vos vœux avec l'accord de l'enclave lança Isabelle

Il claqua la langue surpris,

\- Comment tu sais ça toi gesticula Alec

\- Jia a dit à maman au sujet de sa demande avec le conseil répondit Isabelle

\- Jia et Imogène m'ont dit que je pouvais me marier avec Magnus dans la coutume des Shadowhunter gesticula Alec

\- C'est cool sourit Isabelle

\- Je sais gesticula Alec

Ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux, ils se retournèrent pour rien voir avant de voir Jace traverser le plafond.

\- JACE cria Isabelle

Le blond se releva parmi les bois du plancher, Alec vint près de lui.

\- Ça va demanda Isabelle

\- Ouais, mais Clary est en haut avec ce maudit démon averti Jace en grimaçant de douleur

Ils se rendirent à l'étage pour trouver Clary entrain de se battre contre le démon, Jace sauta en haut pour venir la secourir et planta son épée dans le corps du démon. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager quand le feu céleste sortit du corps de Jace et réduit le démon en cendres, tous le virent en flammes.

\- JACE cria Clary en voyant le feu céleste

Il essaya de canaliser le feu avant de s'évanouir, tous se précipitèrent sur lui avant de l'emmener à l'institut. Ils firent venir un frère silencieux, Magnus reconnut le frère silencieux en étant Jem Castairs un vieil ami.

\- Je suis ravi te revoir Magnus salua Jem

\- Moi de même Jem salua Magnus

\- Le garçon où est-il demanda Jem

\- Il est dans cette salle, je te préviens il a le feu céleste en lui prévient Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Jem

Il entra dans la salle où Jace était, celui-ci était au centre d'une barrière que Magnus avait mis pour contenir le feu. Jace le regarda

\- Je suis venue ici pour sceller le feu qui est en toi lâcha Jem en s'approchant

\- NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS, JE RISQUE DE VOUS FAIRE MAL cria Jace en essayant de contenir le feu céleste

Clary arriva avec son poignard Heosphoros, elle le donna à Jem. Celui-ci pénétra dans le cercle magique, Jace recula de peur.

\- Libère tout le feu que tu as en toi pour ensuite le sceller dans l'épée décréta Jem

Jace libéra tout le feu qu'il avait en lui, Jem s'approcha et utilisa une rune pour transposer le feu dans l'épée. Une partie du feu vint le posséder ce qui le mit un genou parterre sous le regard inquiet de Clary, après avoir libéré tout le feu Jace s'évanouis par terre. Le feu tourbillonnait dans l'épée dans les mains de Jem, la rousse pénétra dans le cercle et scella le feu avec une rune.

\- Le feu céleste est maintenant scellé déclara Jem avant de s'évanouir

La rousse appela de l'aide, plus Jace se réveilla et trouva Alec devant lui.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé gesticula Alec

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Jace

Son parabataï lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé, il se leva et désira rencontrer Jem. Il entra dans la pièce pour voir un jeune chasseur d'ombre,

\- Normalement je devais rencontrer un frère silencieux conclu Jace

\- Tu dois être Jace Herondale, c'est amusant de voir que je suis encore sauvé par un Herondale sourit Jem

Ils discutèrent ensemble dans l'infirmerie, pendant ce temps Magnus raconta l'histoire de Jem à Alec.

\- Je comprends mieux gesticula Alec

\- Je suis heureux que maintenant il soit redevenu normal sans sa maladie souffla Magnus

L'oméga regarda autour de lui avant de remarquer l'absence des triplés, il claqua de la langue pour interpeller son mari.

\- Où sont les enfants gesticula Alec

\- A peine que j'ai posé un pied à l'institut que ta mère les avait pris avec elle, je suis sûr qu'elle a détecteur avec elle supposa Magnus

Il éclata de rire devant les suppositions de son mari au sujet de sa mère, ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque pour voir Maryse entrain de glousser avec les enfants avec Robert. Le couple sourit à la scène en écoutant les rires des triplés, Maryse les vit

\- Oh regardez mes chéris c'est vos parents qui sont venu vous chercher, dites que vous voulez rester avec mamie et papy roucoula Maryse avec Levy dans ses bras

\- Maman gesticula Alec en roulant les yeux

\- Tu vois ton papa est méchant avec ta mamie, il ne veut pas que tu restes avec mamie décréta Maryse

Levy mit la main dans sa bouche en souriant, l'archer se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Dan était dans les bras de Robert qui était entrain de l'embrasser, celui-ci gloussait sous la barbe piquant de son grand-père. Plus tard le couple rentra chez eux malgré les réticences de Maryse, ils couchèrent les enfants après les avoir nourris et changer. Alec alla rejoindre son mari sur le balcon, il le massa.

\- Ça fait du bien soupira Magnus

Il se mit en face de lui, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de regarder les étoiles dans le ciel. Le directeur posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari en regardant le ciel,

\- Tu crois que Max est parmi eux gesticula Alec

\- Je le pense aussi mon amour, je crois aussi qu'il doit veiller sur vous rassura Magnus

\- Il me manque chaque jour que l'ange fait gesticula Alec

Il le serra dans ses bras, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre. L'oméga resta dans les bras de son amant qui le serra très fort en sentant sa tristesse par rapport à la perte du jeune membre de la fratrie, l'Alpha vit son amant entrain de dormir tranquillement. Il lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Max, si tu savais que ta présence manque à ta famille souffla Magnus en regardant le plafond

A Idris Maryse et Robert assistaient à la réunion avec l'enclave, Jia s'assit à sa chaise de consule avant de déclarer le début de la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Chacun proposa un sujet et tous donnaient son opinion,

\- Bien maintenant je voudrais l'opinion de tous au sujet du mariage de mon fils Alexander Gédéon Lightwood et Magnus Bane lança Maryse en se levant de sa chaise

Tous murmurèrent dans la salle, certains étaient réticents et donc jubilaient de l'information. Le conseiller Pangborn se leva de sa chaise,

\- Maryse Lightwood est-ce une plaisanterie de votre part ria le conseiller Pangborn

\- La demande de ma femme est justifiée au sujet du mariage de notre fils Alec avec Magnus Bane répliqua Robert

\- C'est inadmissible ce que vous demandez, un mariage avec une créature obscure cracha le conseiller Pangborn

\- Conseiller Pangborn, je vous prierais de vous calmer un peu gronda Jia

\- Le conseiller Pangborn a raison, ce mariage est intolérable. C'est une insulte envers nos lois défendit un autre conseiller

\- Malheureusement je ne suis pas du même d'avis que vous, je pense que cette union serait bénéfique pour nous car jamais le monde obscur n'a jamais été unis avec nous depuis l'époque de Jonathan Shadowhunter répliqua un autre conseiller

Chacun donna son opinion, Jia ramena l'ordre dans la salle.

\- Madame l'inquisitrice, vous qui devez être impartiale, donnez votre opinion demanda un conseiller

\- Mon opinion concernant ce mariage est tout à fait acceptable, jamais le monde obscur n'a été unis et grâce à Alexander et Magnus. Leur désir d'être ensemble a réunis le monde et mit fin à des siècles de haine déclara Imogène en prenant la parole

\- Vos paroles sont itérées parce que cet oméga est le parabataï de votre petit-fils, normalement cet oméga doit être marié avec un chasseur Alpha et non à un vulgaire demi-démon rétorqua Pangborn

\- **PANGBORN, JE VOUS PRIERAI DE RESPECTER MON FILS** gronda Robert en faisant éclater son aura d'Alpha

\- **Vous osez me menacer Lightwood, votre fils est la honte de tous les chasseurs d'ombre en mettant au monde des demi-démons** rétorqua le conseiller Pangborn en le défiant de la même manière

Une chaise se bascula et une gifle retentie dans la salle, tous virent avec stupeur Maryse le visage déformé par la rage et le conseiller Pangborn parterre en se tenant la joue.

\- Encore un mot contre mes petits-enfants, conseiller Pangborn et je vous arrache les yeux menaça Maryse en le fusillant du regard

\- ÇA SUFFIT, je pense qu'une pause calmera les esprits proposa Jia

Tous sortirent de la salle Maryse en première furieuse, Robert la suivit de près.

\- Maryse tu sais que tu mérites une sanction pour ce que tu viens de faire demanda Robert

\- Bien sûr Robert, tu crois quoi que j'allais le laisser insulter nos petits-enfants sans rien dire fulmina Maryse

\- Je te comprends mais Pangborn attend ce moment pour empêcher le mariage d'Alec et de Magnus dans nos coutumes réalisa Robert

\- Et alors, qu'il empêche Alec et Magnus sont déjà marié alors un autre mariage ou pas cela ne changerait rien à la donne. Je ne crois pas qu'il ferait quoi que soit car certains membres du conseil sont avec nous, de plus le monde obscur a fait une pétition pour que ses deux là se marient en or déclara Maryse

\- Qui l'aurait cru que notre fils ferait de grand-chose pour le monde obscur pensa Robert

\- Pourtant il a su se démarquer malgré qu'il soit un oméga et muet sourit Maryse en s'asseyant

\- Il est devenu la princesse d'Edom renchérit Robert

Ils discutèrent sur leur fils et de ce qu'il avait accompli avant de retourner dans la salle de réunion,

\- Bien maintenant que les esprits se sont calmés, nous allons reprendre la réunion où elle s'était arrêtés. Maintenant que tout le monde a donné son opinion, nous allons procéder aux votes avertis Jia

\- Tous ceux qui sont contre ce mariage lèvent la main, demanda Imogène

Un quart dans la salle levèrent la main pour être contre le mariage, Pangborn était parmi ceux qui étaient contre.

\- Et maintenant ceux qui sont pour ce mariage demanda Imogène

Les restes levèrent la main où figuraient Maryse et Robert,

\- Bien la décision est que le mariage d'Alexander Gédéon Lightwood et Magnus Bane est approuvé par le conseil déclara Jia en tapant de son marteau

Beaucoup qui étaient ceux qui étaient contre le mariage contestait la décision de Jia et d'Imogène, Robert et Maryse furent ravi que le mariage soit célébré. Ils se rendirent à New-York pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, Alec était entrain de donner le sein à Dan pendant que sa fratrie jouait avec les filles.

\- Oh j'ai hate que tu grandisses pour que je t'apprenne quelques techniques pour botter les culs des démons roucoula Jace avec Lexy

\- Par l'enfer blondi je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire des plans pour mes enfants au sujet de comment buter un démon en lançant des vannes objecta Magnus

Les deux se mirent à se chicaner, les autres firent comme si de rien n'était trop habitué à la scène.

\- Ce qu'elle est trop craquante dans cette grenouillère belge avec des petits lapins dessus gloussa Isabelle en embrassant Levy

\- C'est vrai et regarde son bonnet en forme de chat, je parie que c'est une idée de Magnus renchéri Simon en touchant le bonnet

\- Oui, Magnus a fait apparaître plusieurs bonnet de ce genre gesticula Alec

\- Est-ce qu'il en a avec les c-a-n-a-r-d-s demanda Isabelle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jace qui se chicanaient encore avec Magnus

Il hocha la tête en faisant une grimace amusé, Levy ria devant les chicanes de son père et de son oncle. Robert et Maryse ouvrirent la porte pour les trouver,

\- MES PETITS CHERIS, MAMIE EST RENTRE cria Maryse de joie

Les enfants se tournèrent vers elle et gigotèrent pour aller dans ses bras, elle les embrassa chacun sur le front. Elle prit Dan dans ses bras en lui faisant faire son rôt,

\- Tu es le petit prince de mamie, tu es le prince de mamie roucoula Maryse

\- Alors comment s'est passé à la réunion avec l'enclave questionna Clary

Robert leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé vu que sa femme n'était pas encline à parler trop occuper à roucouler avec les enfants,

\- Je vois, donc le mariage est approuvé conclu Jace

\- C'est exact, Magnus et Alec pourront se marier en or sourit Robert en se tournant vers son fils et son gendre

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle sourit Magnus en regardant son mari

Il hocha la tête avec le sourire, ils s'embrassèrent avec amour devant tout le monde. Jace se mit à siffler joyeusement devant le baiser,

\- Félicitation vieux frère félicita Jace

\- Merci Jace gesticula Alec

Isabelle vint le prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant avant de prendre Magnus pour faire la même chose,

\- Comme vous allez vous marier de nouveau, laissez-moi organiser votre mariage proposa Isabelle

\- Il n'en est pas question gesticula Alec en se renfrognant

\- Allez s'il te plait demanda Isabelle

Il secoua la tête de dénégation, Izzy prit Lexy dans ses bras et posa sa joue contre celle de sa nièce.

\- Regarde même Lexy est d'accord pour que sa tante organise le mariage de ses deux papas minauda Isabelle en faisant la moue

Lexy regarda les cheveux de sa tante avec fascination avant de tirer dessus ce qui la fit crier,

\- Chérie lâche les cheveux de tata supplia Isabelle

Jace éclata de rire en se moquant d'Isabelle, celle-ci lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Levy qui était dans les bras de Jace vomit sur son t-shirt, et ce fut à sa sœur d'éclater de rire.

\- On dirait que Levy aime beaucoup sa marraine nargua Magnus

Le blond grommela dans son coin en boudant après que Clary ait récupéré la petite fille, le couple resta un peu avec les enfants avant de rentrer malgré les réticences de Maryse qui voulait garder les enfants avec elle pour la nuit.

\- Ta mère me fera toujours rire, elle qui était stricte sur les lois de l'enclave et qui faisait passer l'honneur avant les sentiments. Bien maintenant elle est complément folle de nos chers enfants, elle préfère louper une réunion importante rien que pour rester avec ses petits-enfants rigola Magnus en s'affalant sur le canapé

\- Que veux-tu ma mère à beaucoup changer gesticula Alec en se mettant à califourchon sur lui

\- Je pense que le fait de perdre Max l'a rendu plus sensible que jamais conclu Magnus en caressant son flanc

Il hocha la tête en mettant la tête sur son torse, il sourit en le regardant. Magnus avait fermé les yeux en caressant la nuque de son amant, il caressait sa marque. Il ouvrit les yeux pour le voir entrain de le regarder,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes avec ses yeux pleins d'amour demanda Magnus

\- C'est juste que je n'arrive pas y croire que je vais t'épouser de nouveau gesticula Alec

\- Qu'on me propose de me marier avec toi deux fois ou cinquante fois,j'accepterai sans hésitation. Car je suis fou de toi et mon cœur est avec toi et les enfants, confessa Magnus

\- Moi aussi je t'aime et je ne pourrais jamais croire que j'ai réalisé mon vœu de me marier avec la personne que j'aime, je suis irrévocablement et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi Magnus Bane ou plutôt Magnus Lightwood-Bane gesticula Alec

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, l'oméga se leva et l'entraîna dans la chambre avant de faire l'amour. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quelques jours plus tard Balthazar vint faire son rapport à Asmodée.

\- Donc ils vont se marier de nouveau constata Asmodée

\- Avec l'accord de l'enclave renchéri Balthazar

\- Je vois, bien dis à Magnus de passer me voir avec les enfants car ils me manquent beaucoup mes petits anges royales commenta Asmodée

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Balthazar

Il se fit miroiter pendant qu'Asmodée fit sa partie de fléchettes avec Lorenzo qui était de nouveau suspendue, pendant ce temps Lilith avait appris le remariage de Magnus ce qui la mit dans une rage folle.

\- S'ils croient que j'ai abandonné aussi facilement alors ils fourrent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude s'enragea Lilith

Alec était entrain de préparer un body pour Levy, il mit une tenue assez légère pour elle. Il faisait assez chaud depuis l'arrivée de l'été, elle gloussa avec son père. Celui-ci embrassait son ventre en faisant du bruit avec, elle riait aux éclats. Il fit du bruit avec sa langue ce qui la fit gazouiller, il la mit dans le parc avec sa jumelle et son jumeau. Il retourna dans ses rapports, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur sa mère.

\- Je suis venu de rapporter un rapport pour toi révéla Maryse en déposant le papier sur son bureau

Il sourit en voyant sa mère allait roucouler avec les triplés, ils rigolèrent aux éclats devant les mimiques de leur grand-mère.

\- Vous avez prévu d'aller à Edom pour inviter Asmodée au mariage questionna Maryse en grignotant les mains de Lexy

\- Oui, nous y allons pour l'inviter et aussi pour qu'il puisse voir les enfants gesticula Alec

\- Oh vous allez laisser mamie toute seule bouda Maryse en embrassant sa petite-fille

Il roula les yeux au ciel, quelque part dans un endroit le conseiller Pangborn s'était réunis avec ses partisans.

\- Il faut empêcher ce mariage à tout prix, c'est une violation de nos lois les plus anciennes déclara un partisan

\- Malheureusement la consule Penhawool et l'inquisitrice Herondale sont d'accord pour ce mariage impur critiqua le conseiller Pangborn

\- Même si nous arrivons à stopper le mariage, ils sont déjà mariés comme ils se sont marié à Edom lança un autre partisan

\- Je comprends mais on peut tout faire pour que ce mariage n'ait pas lieu proposa Pangborn

\- Vous songez à quoi demanda un partisan

\- Je pensais faire un coup d'état envers l'enclave et prendre le pouvoir ainsi nous pourrons restaurer une nouvelle ère déclara Pangborn

Tous furent ravis de la situation, il leur expliqua tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. A New-York les choses allaient de bon train sans savoir ce qui se tramait, le directeur lisait un rapport sur sa tablette quand Magnus entra dans le bureau.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri salua Magnus

\- Mince il est quelle heure gesticula Alec

\- Rassure-toi il n'est que six heure alors relaxes, je suis venu passer te prendre toi et les enfants par ailleurs où est-ce qu'ils sont demanda Magnus

\- Ils sont avec ma famille, Dan est avec Izzy, Levy avec Jace et Lexy avec maman gesticula Alec en soupirant

Il ria légèrement avant de venir l'embrasser,

\- Ça veut dire que nous sommes seuls, conclus Magnus

\- Tu as une idée en tête gesticula Alec un sourire coquin

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser pour lui faire l'amour dans son bureau.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la vengeance de Lilith et la fureur de Balthazar. Bisous glacées.**


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Kachiri15: Merci pour ton review et je prends note de ton choix**

 **Maia 0067: Pas facile mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai pris compte de ton choix et pour la clique rassure-toi j'ai quelques surprises pour eux**

 **Alec Barton: Je prends note de ton choix et oui Maryse en mode mamie poule qui protège ses petits enfants d'ailleurs elle va l'être encore dans quelques chapitres**

 **Lavigne126: Pour te récompense de tes review voilà le chapitre que tu voulais avec ton idée XD**

 **Melie91: Je prends note de ton choix**

 **Chrome-chan 96: Je prends note de ton choix**

 **Nono 0109: Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi de vouloir assassiner mes lecteurs avec mes lemon XD**

 **Grenouille-Jordan: Je prends note de ton choix**

 **HekateWitch1: Ravie que ça t'ai plus et n'oublie pas de voter sur la nouvelle que tu veux que j'écrive**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 46**_

Alec se réveilla sous les caresses de Magnus, celui-ci l'embrassa langoureusement. Il le surplomba avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, il soupira d'aise sous ses lèvres de son amant. Magnus fit claquer ses doigts pour faire disparaitre son bas de pyjama, il vint mordiller son téton ce qui le cambrer de plaisir. Il continua de le maltraiter le bout de chair avant de passer à son jumeau, il descendit ses lèvres sur son ventre avant de déposer des multiples suçons et de morsure. Il descendit encore plus avant de prendre son érection en main et commença à le masturber avant de le prendre en bouche, Alec hoqueta silencieusement avant d'agripper le coussin derrière lui sous le plaisir. L'Alpha souleva doucement ses hanches pour lécher son intimité débordante de son liquide sexuelle, il plongea dessus avec ravissement. Depuis la grossesse le goût de son nectar était devenu encore plus sucré ce qui le rendit deux fois plus accro, il glissa ses doigts en lui en les bougeant et frôla sa prostate ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il se redressa en retirant ses doigts ce qui le soupirer de frustration, il ricana légèrement avant de claquer des doigts pour retirer son pyjama. Il le pénétra doucement ce qui le fit gémir tous les deux, il commença à onduler les hanches doucement. L'oméga lui serra la taille en encerclant ses jambes autour de lui, il lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser sensuellement, il haleta de plaisir sous les coups de riens de Magnus. Celui-ci sentit son nœud commencer à se former en lui, il accéléra les coups en frappant la perle de plaisir de son amant avant qu'il jouisse sur lui. Il continua ses coups avant de jouir à son tour, il s'effondra sur lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou doucement, l'archer enfouit la tête dans le cou de son Alpha. Ils se regardèrent,

\- Bonjour salua Magnus en l'embrassant sur le nez

\- Bonjour, tu m'as réveiller avec le sexe avant que les triplés ne se réveillent gesticula Alec

\- N'ose pas dire que tu n'as pas aimé sourit Magnus

Il rigola avant de l'embrasser sur la gorge,

\- Bien sûr que j'ai aimé, surtout que c'est meilleur le matin gesticula Alec

Il sourit encore plus avant de l'embrasser passionnément en se basculant sur le lit après que son nœud se soit défait, son mari se leva en marchant vers la salle de bain. Il se retourna à demi vers lui,

\- Tu veux un autre round dans la salle de bain gesticula Alec

\- C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce ronronna Magnus en se levant pour aller le rejoindre

Ils prirent une douche coquine avant d'aller voir leurs enfants, ils étaient tous réveillés et gazouillaient dans le berceau. Les triplés avaient à présent quatre mois, ils adoraient bouger dans leur parc et il y avait assez souvent des petits accidents. Levy commençait à avoir des traits de Magnus en grandissant et Lexy ceux d'Alec, Dan était un mini de ses deux pères. Tous étaient toujours gaga d'eux, Maryse en tête de la liste. L'oméga avait commencé à introduire le biberon ce qui aidait Magnus, celui-ci prit son fils dans ses bras. L'archer emmena les biberons et en donna un à son amant,

\- Mon petit trésor roucoula Magnus en donnant le biberon à son fils

Alec déposa les biberons, il prit sa fille cadette qui sanglotait après s'être réveillé en sursaut. Il la consola en faisant un bruit avec sa langue, elle s'arrêta de pleurer en étant dans les bras de son père. Il la posa sur la table à langer et la changea, elle s'acharna sur le haut de son père.

\- Ce qu'elle est pressée remarqua Magnus

\- Comme son père gesticula Alec d'un regard coquin

Il ricana et fit faire le rôt à son fils avant de passer à sa fille aînée qui gazouillait dans le berceau, il l'embrassa bruyamment et lui donna le biberon pendant qu'Alec faisait faire le rôt à sa fille cadette. Il la posa dans le cosy de la poussette avant de s'occuper de son fils, il l'embrassa lui aussi et le changea avant de le mettre dans le cosy à son tour. Magnus fit faire son rôt à Levy avant de la changer et de la mettre enfin dans le cosy, Alec alla se préparer pour aller à l'institut.

\- Bon j'y vais gesticula Alec

\- Si je n'avais pas une réunion et des clients à voir, je t'aurai défendu d'y aller avec nos enfants souffla Magnus boudeur

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire un portail ensuite il se téléporta devant l'institut avec la poussette. Il entra dans le hall quand Jace le repéra avec la poussette, il vint le rejoindre pour prendre Dan dans ses bras après avoir embrassé ses nièces.

\- Salut mon petit Shadowhunter roucoula Jace

Dan ria des mimiques de son oncle quand Clary et Izzy arrivèrent à leur tour, elles prirent les filles dans leurs bras.

\- Maman est là gesticula Alec

\- Non mais papa est là et il est dans le bureau répondit Izzy en embrassant sa filleule dans le cou

\- Je vous laisse les enfants et voilà leur sac appelez-moi en cas de souci gesticula Alec après avoir donné leur sac

\- Pas de problèmes, sourit Jace en emportant Dan avec lui

Les filles hochèrent la tête en roucoulant avec les jumelles, l'oméga balança la tête et alla dans le bureau pour voir son père à sa place entrain de regarder les papiers de l'enclave. Il claqua de la langue pour signaler sa présence, Robert leva la tête pour voir son fils entré dans le bureau.

\- Alec, tu es là où sont les enfants questionna Robert ne voyant pas ses petits-enfants

\- Ils sont avec Jace et les filles gesticula Alec

\- Oh bien j'ai classé des documents pour toi et vérifier certains rapports dont tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois partir à Idris s'empressa Robert

Alec roula des yeux en voyant son père partir dans la mauvaise direction car il savait qu'il allait partir voir ses enfants, il sourit amusé de voir ses parents si respectueux des lois de l'enclave complètement gaga devant ses enfants qu'ils oubliaient tous rien que pour leurs beaux yeux. Il se concentra sur son travail, pendant ce temps Magnus était en réunion avec les représentants de chaque espèce. Il écoutait les soucis de la meute qu'avait Luke, Raphaël lui donna des conseils ce qu'approuva Méliorn qui est venu à la place de la reine des fées.

\- Ma reine vous envoie ses vœux de bonheur au sujet de votre prochain mariage déclara Méliorn

\- Dites à la reine que je la remercie remercia Magnus

Ils discutèrent sur le mariage avant que Magnus mette fin à la réunion, il se leva de sa chaise pour sortir dehors quand Luke vint le voir.

\- Tu as des indices concernant la trace de magie que je t'ai fait voir demanda Luke

\- Mon petit loup, le souci s'est que tu m'as amené des photos et sans réellement contact avec la trace,je ne peux pas déterminer de qui elle provient expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais t'emmener au poste pour que tu puisses l'identifier proposa Luke

\- J'ai toujours voulu visiter un poste de police nargua Magnus

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Luke, celui-ci entra dans sa voiture quand il vit le sorcier n'entrait pas.

\- Un problème demanda Luke

\- Oui, tu ne me passe pas les menottes nargua Magnus en entrant dans la voiture

Il démarra la voiture sans faire attention à la blague de son Alpha, ils se dirigèrent vers le poste de police.

\- T'es sûr de ne pas me passer les menottes quoique ça aurait été plus plaisant qu'Alexander me les passes pensa Magnus en sortant de la voiture

\- Par l'ange j'aurai dû appeler Catarina à la place soupira Luke

\- Mais je suis plus puissant qu'elle mon chou et aussi l'Alpha le plus dominant du monde obscur se vanta Magnus

Le loup-garou soupira longuement et entra dans le commissariat suivit de Magnus, tous les regardèrent intrigué de voir la tenue excentrique du sorcier. Le chef de Luke vint le voir,

\- Garroway, que se passe-t-il ici demanda son chef

\- C'est un témoin de l'enquête en cours chef répondit Luke en pointant Magnus qui faisait un sourire charmant

\- Je suis Magnus Bane sourit Magnus charmeur

\- Qu'importe, qu'il nous donne des informations sur l'enquête grimaça le chef en partant

L'asiatique fit la moue, Luke fit semblant de prendre un papier et un crayon. Il l'emmena discrètement dans la morgue. Le sorcier fronça le nez en voyant les cadavres,

\- Au moins il y a une table de glace grimaça Magnus

\- Dépêche-toi avant de quelqu'un arrive et pendant ce temps je vais faire le guet averti Luke

\- Oh tu as changé de bord, je serai ravie de te présenter quelques hommes de ton âge plaisanta Magnus

Il leva les yeux et le laissa travailler ce qui fit rire le sorcier, celui-ci souffla avant de claquer les doigts pour passer sa magie sur le corps. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant les traces de magie, il le retira du cadavre et l'examina attentivement. Luke revint,

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui approche, est-ce que tu as fini demanda Luke

\- Oui j'ai terminé et j'ai pu déterminer qui est le tueur répondit Magnus

Ils sortirent discrètement du poste de police quand un policier les virent et les suivis à son tour jusqu'à l'appartement de Magnus, celui-ci se servit un verre d'alcool avant d'écrire un message de feu pour l'envoyer.

\- Donc ce que tu me dis c'est que c'est un sorcier conclu Luke

\- Oui mais tu devrais faire en sorte de classer le dossier car ce sorcier est très dangereux pour que les terrestres le côtoie, enfin bref ne m'oublie pas de payer la prochaine fois qu'on se voie avertis Magnus

\- Entendu, j'y vais. Je dois passer faire mon rapport sur le sorcier à Alec déclara Luke

Il hocha la tête et le regarda partir, Luke sortit sans voir un collègue à lui qui l'avait suivi discrètement. Alec termina ses rapports avant d'étirer ses membres en les faisant craquer, il se leva et alla récupérer ses enfants. Il sourit en voyant son parabataï entrain d'enseigner les armes à ses enfants,

\- Ça c'est un arc, il sert à terrasser des démons d'une longue distance avec des flèches. Il faut être expert pour manier ce genre d'arme car il faut avoir un œil de faucon comme votre papa, lui est un archer hors paires. Il peut tirer sur une distance très éloignée de sa cible, mais pour l'œil de faucon c'est à voir car il s'est fait taper dans l'œil par votre autre père raconta Jace en manipulant l'arc d'Alec

Il ria silencieusement avant de rentrer dans la salle, les enfants gigotèrent en voyant leur père. Il les embrassait tous,

\- C'est l'heure de rentrer mes petits amours gesticula Alec en faisant du bruit avec sa langue

\- C'est dommage que tu dois partir maintenant souffla Jace

Il roula des yeux avant de lever un sourcil en voyant les habits de ses enfants, il regarda son parabataï.

\- Ils sont trop choux dedans se défendit Jace

Il rentra plus tard à l'appartement, son mari vint les accueillir et cria d'horreur en voyant les habits de ses enfants.

\- Je parie que c'est Barbie qui a fait ça, c'est trop flagrant pesta Magnus

Les enfants avaient tous une grenouillère noire avec une mini-veste en cuir sur eux,

\- Moi je les trouve adorables dedans gesticula Alec

\- Chéri, tu t'entends. Ton frère est entrain de Shadowhunteriser nos enfants. Demain je vais lui réserver quelques petites surprises à celui-là ricana Magnus

Il le laissa dans ses pensées machiavéliques contre Jace, le lendemain Jace ne pouvait plus s'approcher des enfants car Magnus les avait habillé de grenouillère en canard.

\- Ce sorcier est maléfique de faire ça, mes nièces et mon neveu plaignait Jace

\- Moi je les trouve adorables gloussa Clary en prenant Lexy

\- Clary a raison, ils sont trop chou renchéri Isabelle

Le blond pesta contre les habits des triplés après avoir clamé sa haine contre les canards, quelques jours plus tard le couple et les enfants s'étaient rendus à Edom pour passer quelques jours et aussi pour inviter Asmodée au mariage.

\- Je serai ravi d'assister à votre second mariage sourit Asmodée

\- Alors comment va ta cible demanda Magnus d'un sourire diabolique

\- Il va très bien, d'ailleurs je le soigne en le gardant en vie ricana Asmodée

Alec roula des yeux et s'occupa des enfants,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas vous promener tous les deux pendant que je surveille les enfants proposa Asmodée

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux passer du temps avec eux conclu Magnus

Il fit la moue et se réjouit quand le couple accepta, ils allèrent se promener dans le château. Magnus l'emmena dans la salle du trône, Alec lui sourit et alla sur son trône. Le sorcier vint vers lui et se prosterna à ses pieds,

\- Que puis-je faire pour la princesse d'Edom, je suis votre humble serviteur qui est à vos pieds déclara Magnus en prenant le pied de son mari

\- Je voudrais un massage des pieds, tu auras ta récompense si tu le fais bien gesticula Alec

L'Alpha vint lui masser les pieds ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, il remonta doucement ses mains sur les jambes de son mari. Il arriva vers son visage et captura ses lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Il prit la main d'Alec et l'entraîna vers son trône à lui, ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer à bout de souffle. Il claqua des doigts pour enlever leurs vêtements, Magnus embrassa son cou tout en caressant son corps. Alec haleta de plaisir avant de prendre la main de son amant pour le mettre sur ses fesses, il sourit dans son cou et glissa ses doigts dans son intimité. Il haleta encore plus fort en sentant les doigts de son amant en lui, il se mouvait sur ses doigts ce qui fit grogner l'Alpha. Il le masturba avec son autre main ce qui le fit cambrer encore plus son amant, il mordilla ses tétons dont il récolta son lait sur le bout de sa langue. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il caressa le torse de son amant avant de prendre son membre lui aussi pour le masturber. Celui-ci grogna de plaisir sous la caresse d'Alec, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

\- Alexander, arrête je veux venir en toi grogna Magnus en retirant ses doigts

Il se redressa et glissa l'érection de son Alpha en lui doucement, il frémit de plaisir en s'empalant dessus. Il ferma les yeux en frissonnant devant la satisfaction d'être remplie, il commença à se bouger doucement sur le membre. Magnus le laissa bouger à sa convenance en voyant la vision érotique, il se lécha les lèvres avant de venir embrasser son cou et le mordre violemment ce qui le fit tressaillir. Il recula avec sa bouche plein de sang de son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement, il le prit par les hanches et bougea avec violence ce qui le fit se cambrer. Il pénétra encore plus profondément en lui tout en frappant sa prostate, il ouvrit la bouche dans des cris silencieux de plaisir. Il donna des coups de rein brusquement avant de sentir son nœud grandir en lui, Alec est devenu une poupée de chiffon sous les coups puissants de son amant. Il jouit sur l'Alpha avant de s'effondrer sur lui en continuant d'haleter sous les coups, Magnus jouit dans un râle en sentant son nœud éclater dans l'antre d'Alec. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule en lui caressant ce qui le fit frissonner, il le sentit trembler dans ses bras.

\- Ça va chuchota Magnus

Il hocha la tête doucement dans son cou,

\- Tu es sûr parce que je me suis un peu emporté par la passion s'excusa Magnus

Il releva à moitié,

\- C'est bon, tout était parfait. J'ai adoré gesticula Alec en rougissant légèrement

\- Mon amour souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, après que le nœud se soit défait ils allèrent retrouver Asmodée et les enfants. Ils tombèrent sur une scène assez comique, ils virent les triplés entrain de gazouiller sur le dos des démons dragons pendant qu'Asmodée faisait office tout en les surveillant. Il s'arrêta de parler pour roucouler avec ses petits-enfants avant de reprendre son discours, les démons étaient stupéfaits de voir leur roi complètement gaga devant ses petits-enfants. L'un d'eux vit le couple et s'inclina ce qui créa un enchaînement et tous s'inclinèrent devant eux jusqu'au trône d'Asmodée,

\- Vous avez fini votre promenade constata Asmodée

\- Oui et on peut voir que les enfants s'amusent rigola Magnus en les volant rigoler dans les airs

\- Ils adorent voler à dos de démons sourit Asmodée

Pendant ce temps Lilith sourit perfidement ayant trouvé son instrument de vengeance, elle s'approcha de son instrument. Elle lui caressa la joue,

\- Oui tu seras parfaite, pour accomplir ma vengeance ricana Lilith

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ma reine demanda l'instrument

\- Je veux que tu détruises la princesse d'Edom sur le champ ordonna Lilith en souriant cruellement

\- A vos ordres votre Altesse répondit l'instrument

Alec était entrain de nourrir les enfants tout en roucoulant avec eux, il fit du bruit avec sa langue. Ils étaient revenus d'Edom après avoir passé quelques jours là-bas, il était à l'institut dans son bureau pour nourrir ses enfants quand l'alarme sonna violemment. Il claqua la langue avant de consoler ses enfants doucement qui pleurait, il les mit à l'abri quand la porte de son bureau vola en éclat. Alec se mit devant ses enfants pour les protéger ayant pris un poignard séraphique, l'instrument de vengeance de Lilith entra dans le bureau et Alec le reconnu, il prit peur en le voyant.

\- Tu me reconnais, espèce d'oméga de bas étage ricana l'instrument

Il trembla en reconnaissant son ancien agresseur Greg le vampire qui l'avait accosté avant que Raphaël et Magnus s'occupent de lui, celui-ci s'approcha de lui en ricanant méchamment.

\- Ma reine veut te voir mort et moi aussi d'ailleurs ricana Greg

L'oméga prit courage et lança son poignard mais le vampire l'évita facilement, il l'attrapa par la gorge et la serra pour l'étouffer.

\- Personne ne pourra venir t'aider comme ils sont tous occupé avec le gaz soporifique que j'ai répandu dans l'air expliqua Greg en serrant en encore plus sa gorge

Alec se débattit en lui donnant des coups de pied dans l'abdomen mais celui-ci était devenu insensible à la douleur, une main vint le prendre par l'épaule pour le projeter contre le mur. Alec tomba parterre en toussant gravement,

\- Ça va votre altesse s'inquiéta Balthazar

Il hocha la tête avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son protecteur, celui-ci le posa parterre doucement avant de se tourner vers le vampire.

 **\- Ça tu vas me le payer très cher** articula Balthazar

Magnus était dans son atelier quand il entendit une puissance démoniaque exploser,

\- Balthazar reconnu Magnus avant de faire un portail à l'institut

L'aura du démon éclata dans la pièce ce qui déclencha les protections de l'institut en les faisant vibrer,

\- Tu crois m'impressionner avec ta puissance démoniaque se moqua Greg

Il ne répondit pas mais fit un rictus de haine à la place, il se mit à miroiter avant de l'attraper pour le jeter en dehors de l'institut.

 **\- Je vais te tuer car tu as touché la princesse mais avant tu vas me dire qui est ton maître** demanda Balthazar

Il éclata de rire sardonique en le regardant, celui-ci s'énerva encore plus avant le frapper violemment dans le ventre. Il lui prit le bras et l'arracha, il jeta le membre arraché dans un coin.

 **\- Parle** ordonna Balthazar

Il rigola encore plus en se tenant le moignon, le démon fit un rictus et se mit à lui donner des coups de plus en plus violents. Magnus arriva dans l'institut et vit tout le monde endormi, il sentit l'odeur de chloroforme dans l'air. Il claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître l'odeur avant de réveiller tout le monde par la magie, Jace se réveilla en grimaçant en se tenant la gorge.

\- Alec grimaça Jace en courant vers le bureau

Ils le suivirent et trouvèrent l'oméga parterre et les enfants entrain de pleurer, les filles s'occupèrent des triplés et les consolèrent pendant que Magnus soignait son mari avec Jace. Celui-ci se réveilla en panique,

\- Calme-toi rassura Magnus

\- Greg était là et il avait voulu me tuer en m'étranglant et Balthazar est arrivé à temps gesticula Alec

Le sorcier le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter avant de sentir la puissance démoniaque de Balthazar palpable,

\- Je vais aller voir Balthazar,occupes-toi d'Alec demanda Magnus

Il sortit de l'institut et vit le démon entrain de massacrer le vampire, celui-ci éclata de rire ce qui attisa la haine du démon.

\- BALTHAZAR cria Magnus

Il s'arrêta et s'inclina devant son prince, celui-ci arriva devant lui et vit l'expression sans émotion du vampire.

\- Ça ne sert à rien que tu t'acharnes sur lui car c'est un pantin et créé de toutes pièces par Lilith car je sens sa magie expliqua Magnus

\- Le petit prince à raison ricana Greg

Il lui fit une expression froide avant de lancer une boule de feu sur lui, celui-ci était entrain de brûler.

 **\- Quand tu verras ta maîtresse, dis-l** **ui** **bien qu'elle est l** **a** **prochain** **e** **sur la liste** déclara Magnus

Le vampire fut réduit en cendres, Lilith explosa encore une fois de colère devant sa défaite.

\- JE NE M'AVOUERAI PAS AUSSI FACILEMENT VAINCU cria Lilith en faisant exploser sa puissance démoniaque

Asmodée fut furieux d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé, il alla vers l'endroit où Lilith était. Celle-ci se fit projeter contre le mur par le pouvoir d'Asmodée,

 **\- Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas t'approcher de ma famille et maintenant prépare** **s-** **toi** **à** **subir ma fureur** ragea Asmodée

Il envoya la reine des enfers contre le mur plusieurs fois, il s'approcha d'elle et écrasa sa main. Elle cracha son venin sur lui, il essuya le venin de son visage avant d'empoigner ses serpents de ses orbites et de les arracher violemment ce qui la fit hurler. Il appuya son pied sur sa tête, elle essaya de se dégager de la pression qu'exerçait Asmodée sur sa tête. Celui-ci fit un sourire sadique et appuya encore plus fort, les yeux de Lilith devinrent rouges avant que sa tête explose sous la pression du pied du roi. Des bouts de cerveau se répandirent au sol ce qui le fit froncer le nez,

\- Dégueulasse grimaça Asmodée

Il sortit du château de Lilith avant de le faire exploser en mille morceaux, il rentra dans son palais. Il s'assit sur son trône et les démons s'agenouillèrent devant lui,

\- Maintenant ceux qui oseront se dresser contre moi ou un membre de ma famille connaîtront le même sort que cette garce de Lilith déclara Asmodée

Tous répondirent positivement, le roi souffla et invoqua une fléchette pour lancer sur Lorenzo qui était suspendue. La fléchette se ficha dans son entre-jambe ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, il sourit sadiquement devant le cri de douleur.

\- J'adore les fléchettes sourit Asmodée d'une joie enfantine

Alec était assis sur le lit et massait sa gorge, son amant entra dans la chambre et le vit entrain de masser sa gorge.

\- Ta gorge te faire encore mal demanda Magnus

\- Ça ira juste qu'elle me lance un peu mais ça va, tu as couché les enfants gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa passionnément, l'oméga alla se réfugier dans ses bras en respirant son odeur. Il le serra dans ses bras,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi gesticula Alec avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou

L'odeur d'Alpha de Magnus le calma avant de tomber de sommeil dans les bras de son mari, le lendemain Alec avait reçu un message de feu de sa mère qui lui ordonna de se reposer pour quelques jours avant de revenir à l'institut et elle se chargera de son travail temporairement.

\- Je te pari que c'est un prétexte pour rester à l'institut pour voir les enfants déduits Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre encore une menace et préparation de mariage. Bisous glacées.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitchs1: Je prends note de ton vote et j'ai vu ton cerveau qui était en train de courir vers l'est XD**

 **Maia 0067: Chamaillerie entre Magnus et Jace en se servant des enfants pour se venger l'un contre l'autre XD**

 **Alec Barton: j'adore être sadique niark niark,et encore j'ai des réserve pour la suite. Ouais j'ai imaginé comment Lilith allait mourir aprés que j'ai écrasé un cafard qui passait par là XD par contre la menace tu vas hurler mais pas de peur XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Oh un esprit XD, ravie que ça t'a plu et si tu as d'autre idée vas-y je suis tout oui pour te faire donner des surnoms XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 47**_

Maryse roucoulait avec Lexy dans les bras, elle chatouillait le ventre de Dan et fit un gros baiser à Levy. Les triplés riaient aux éclats devant les baisers de leur grand-mère, celle-ci gardait les enfants pendant qu'Alec était en réunion avec le monde obscur. Trois semaines étaient passés après la mort de Lilith, le monde obscur était devenu calme et sans souci de guerre interraciale grâce Alec et Magnus qui avaient su réunir tout le monde. Tous attendaient leur mariage avec impatience, beaucoup de personnes qui n'avaient pas pu assister au mariage à Edom se réjouissaient d'être cette fois-ci invité au mariage du siècle. Parmi eux beaucoup de membre du conseil, le conseiller Pangborn continuait de s'obstiner à annuler le futur mariage du couple en clamant que c'était contre nature. Jia et Imogène refusaient de l'écouter comme la plupart des conseillers à part ses partisans, chaque fois il ressortait frustré. Il évitait d'insulter les triplés depuis la gifle de Maryse ainsi que sa menace, Robert l'avait même menacé d'arrêter de faire annuler le futur mariage de son fils. Malgré ça le couple vivait heureux avec leurs enfants, Alec continuait ses fonctions de directeur de l'institut aidé de Jace qui lui servait de traducteur. Celui-ci avait commencé une petite guerre contre son beau-frère sur l'habillement des triplés, celui-ci pour le faire enrager mettait des grenouillères avec des imprimés de canard sur Lexy. Alec savait la raison pourquoi son mari faisait ça, et chaque fois il entendait le cri d'horreur de son frère en voyant sa filleule avec des imprimés de canard. Isabelle toqua à la porte du bureau,

\- Maman, la réunion est presque finis avertie Isabelle

\- D'accord, de toute façon j'attendais Alec pour faire dormir les petits gloussa Maryse en regardant ses petits-enfants

Elle entra et prit son neveu dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment dans le cou, elle fronça le nez en sentant sa couche.

\- Oh là je crois que Dan a fait popo et maintenant tata va te changer en t'enlevant ta couche gloussa Isabelle

L'ancienne chambre d'Alec servait de nurseries même s'ils avaient gardé le lit de l'archer au cas où celui-ci devait rester à l'institut, elle lui changea la couche avant souffler sur son ventre ce qui le fit glousser doucement. Levy gazouilla avec sa grand-mère qui parlait avec elle tout en nourrissant Lexy,

\- Dan a déjà pris son biberon signala Maryse

\- D'accord on va jouer tous les deux, hein oh oui tu es un petit ange gloussa Isabelle

Il ria devant les mimiques de sa tante, elle l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit glousser.

\- Tu es mon neveu adoré oh oui tu es mon neveu adoré gloussa Isabelle

\- Tu peux les surveiller en attendant que je vais jeter les couches des enfants demanda Maryse

\- D'accord répondit Isabelle en embrassant la joue joufflue de Lexy

Elle prit les sachets contenant les couches sales des enfants avant de partir les jeter, Clary entra dans la chambre à son tour.

\- La réunion est finie demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, elle est presque terminée et d'ailleurs ils sont entrain de parler sur un dernier sujet répondit Clary

Alec écouta les derniers points de la réunion avec les représentants du monde obscur,

\- La réunion est ajournée pour le moment déclara Jace en voyant les signes de son frère

Tous se levèrent pour partir, Magnus était entrain de discuter avec Luke au sujet de l'enquête qu'il était entrain de faire. Raphaël vint accoster Alec qui attendait son mari,

\- Où sont les enfants demanda Raphaël

\- Ils sont avec maman dans la nursery gesticula Alec

\- D'accord, je vais en avant pour les embrasser et puis je m'en irais sourit Raphaël

Il sourit et regarda son fils de cœur partir vers son ancienne chambre, Magnus salua Luke et vint près de son amant. Il le prit par la hanche d'une main et l'embrassa sur le nez,

\- Je suppose que Raphaël est parti devant pour voir les enfants supposa Magnus en souriant

\- Tu supposes bien allons voir les enfants avant qu'ils soient trop gâtés gesticula Alec

\- Et si je te propose de nous éclipser d'ici discrètement pour aller nous promener en amoureux dans le désert du Sahara avant de regarder des aurores boréales proposa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il soupira d'aise avant de prendre son visage pour l'embrasser,

\- Fais un portail gesticula Alec

\- A vos ordres ma princesse sourit Magnus en claquant les doigts

Ils se rendirent dans le désert du Sahara pour se promener, Jace avait vu le couple s'éclipser discrètement. Il balança la tête en sentant son frère heureux, il alla retrouver sa famille et Clary.

\- Où sont Magnus et Alec demanda Maryse

\- Ils se sont échappé d'ici pour faire d'autres enfants supposa Jace en ricanant

\- Ça veut dire que les enfants vont rester encore un peu avec nous roucoula Maryse en embrassant son petit-fils sur la joue

Il hocha la tête avant de chopper sa filleule pour l'embrasser bruyamment ce qui fit glousser la petite fille,

\- Tu viens ma cocotte, parrain va te montrer quelques techniques sourit Jace en la soulevant dans ses bras

Elle sourit en bavant sur le haut de Jace,

\- Ça veut dire oui malgré que tu baves autant grimaça Jace

Il s'en alla en emportant Lexy avec lui, Maryse et les filles le suivirent avec les deux autres enfants. Jace se mit parterre devant le sac de boxe et fit frapper les poings de Lexy contre le sac de boxe,

\- On fait comme ça montra Jace

Elle riait, Dan en voyant ça gigota dans les bras de Maryse pour aller dans les bras de son oncle. Chacun leur tour frappa contre le sac de boxe, un portail s'ouvrit sur Alec et Magnus. L'oméga avait les joues rouges et le cou plein de suçons alors que Magnus arborait un visage niais,

\- Alors la promenade était parfaite taquina Isabelle avec un sourire malicieux

\- Très bien même sourit Magnus en regardant son amant

Celui-ci rougit encore plus qu'il ne le faisait, il récupéra Levy dans ses bras au vu qu'elle gigotait dans les bras de Clary. Il l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Les enfants ont été sages gesticula Alec après avoir calé sa fille dans ses bras

\- Oui, très sages avec leur mamie gloussa Maryse

Elle lui raconta la soirée des triplés avant que le couple prennent congé avec leurs enfants, ils les firent coucher après les avoir nourris et firent prendre leur bain. L'archer alla dans la cuisine pour faire le repas quand son Alpha vint derrière en l'embrassa sur la nuque avant de l'encercler de ses bras,

\- Tu sais que je peux tous faire avec la magie commenta Magnus

\- Je sais mais je préfère faire le repas moi-même au lieu de compter sur tes pouvoirs gesticula Alec en se retournant vers lui

\- Je ne peux que m'incliner et puis tu nous prépares quoi demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Des pâtes au saumon gesticula Alec

\- Je sens que je vais me régaler ce soir sourit Magnus en lui donnant une claque sur la fesse

Il lui lança un regard d'indignation avant de continuer de faire le dîner, le sorcier en profita pour rentrer dans son atelier. Il prépara des potions pour ses clients et inscrivit des sorts qu'il avait expérimentés, il entendit un claquement de langue et tourna la tête pour voir son mari.

\- Le repas est prêt, tu viens gesticula Alec

\- J'arrive sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts pour ranger ses potions

Il rejoignit son mari dans le salon pour manger le repas, ils discutèrent sur leur futur mariage dans les rites de Shadowhunter. Ils allèrent se coucher en s'endormant dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec sursauta en entendant l'orage. Il essaya de se blottir dans les bras de Magnus quand il rencontra les draps tièdes, il se leva et alla dans la chambre des enfants pour le voir les rassurer avec la berceuse de Maryse. Il jeta un regard à son mari et continua de fredonner la berceuse, le directeur vit les traces de larmes sur ses enfants. L'orage éclata de nouveau ce qui les fit gémir de nouveau,

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont se rendormir maintenant gesticula Alec

\- Tu proposes quoi questionna Magnus

Il réfléchit sur la question avant d'avoir une idée en les regardant,

\- On les emmène dans le lit avec nous gesticula Alec

\- C'est une excellente idée sourit Magnus en prenant son fils dans ses bras

Alec prit les jumelles dans ses bras avant de les emmener dans la chambre, Magnus claqua des doigts pour agrandir le lit encore plus. Ils les déposèrent sur le lit et les consolèrent à chaque coup de tonnerre qu'il y avait, ils se regardèrent entre eux dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi sourit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent avec leurs enfants au milieu d'eux, le lendemain Alec se réveilla ayant un poids sur son torse. Il leva les yeux pour voir Levy dormir à moitié sur lui, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Il tourna la tête avant d'avoir un sourire attendrit de voir Magnus avec Dan à moitié sur lui et Lexy dans ses bras, celui-ci se réveilla et vit les deux enfants sur lui.

\- Bonjour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour gesticula Alec

\- On dirait que l'orage s'est calmé pendant la nuit constata Magnus

\- Les enfants ont bien dormi entre nous deux gesticula Alec

Il lui sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement, les enfants se réveillèrent en gémissant. Ils les cajolèrent dans leurs bras avant de lever pour faire leur biberon à chacun, Alec donna le biberon à Dan pendant que Magnus donnait le biberon à Lexy. Lexy avait dû mal à intégrer le biberon et gigota dans les bras de son père en repoussant le biberon,

\- Chérie, il faut que tu boives le biberon. Tu ne vas pas éternellement t'accrocher au téton de ton père parce que je le fais moi demanda Magnus

Il entendit un claquement de langue agacé, il tourna la tête pour voir son amant les joues rouges. Il sourit et s'entêta à vouloir faire boire le biberon à sa fille qui refusait,

\- Tu es très têtue ma parole râla Magnus

Alec lui signe qu'il s'en chargeait avant de faire un échange d'enfant, il nourrissait sa fille cadette de son lait. Un portail s'ouvrit sur Catarina,

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Catarina

\- Salut ma bleuet alors où est Madzie questionna Magnus ne voyant pas la petite sorcière

\- Elle a eu la varicelle donc je suis venue t'emprunter une potion anti-démangeaisons demanda Catarina

Il claqua les doigts et fit apparaître la potion à son amie, elle le remercia et embrassa les enfants avant de partir très vite. Magnus berça son fils avant de ricaner,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as rire comme ça gesticula Alec

\- Disons que j'étais entrain de penser à la tête de blondie le jour où il aurait la varicelle nargua Magnus

\- Je sais que je l'ai eu mais je ne sais pas si Izzy et Jace l'ont eut comme j'avais trois ans quand je l'ai eu gesticula Alec

\- D'accord, je crois que c'est l'heure de faire couler le bain à mes amours gloussa Magnus

Ils firent prendre le bain aux enfants avant de les préparer pour aller à l'institut, à peine arrivé que Maryse vint voler ses petits-enfants pour les embrasser partout. L'oméga ria devant les rires de ses enfants sous les baisers de sa mère,

\- Comment vont mes bébés demanda Maryse en caressant les cheveux de sa petite-fille aînée

\- Ils vont très bien par contre je ne te demande pas de les garder vu que je vais travailler gesticula Alec

\- Oui vas-y, de toute façon Jace et Izzy sont absents pour le moment commenta Maryse

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont gesticula Alec

\- A leurs rendez-vous galant répondit Maryse

Il hocha de la tête avant de partir dans le bureau pour faire son travail, il fit son rapport avant de s'étirer. Son ombre s'étirait pour faire apparaître Balthazar qui étirait ses membres dans un son sinistre,

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua Balthazar

\- Bonjour Balthazar, ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas apparu gesticula Alec

\- Comme vous n'êtes pas en danger ou personne menace votre vie répondit Balthazar en haussant les épaules

Il sourit devant son serviteur, celui-ci vit le parc des triplés et se tourna vers lui.

\- Où sont ses majestés le prince et les princesses, demanda Balthazar

\- Ils sont gardés par maman, tu peux aller les voir si tu veux gesticula Alec

\- Vous me le permettez demanda le démon

Il hocha la tête en souriant, le démon le remercia et alla se promener dans l'institut pour voir les enfants. Tous dans l'institut furent surpris de voir le démon déambuler dans le couloir, Maryse jouait avec les enfants quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Balthazar.

\- Balthazar salua Maryse

\- Dame Maryse, je suis heureux de vous voir salua Balthazar

\- Je suppose que tu es venu voir les enfants conclus Maryse

Il acquiesça et s'approcha avant de se pencher pour caresser les joues des enfants, il sourit avant de se faire miroiter pour retourner dans l'ombre d'Alec. Il sourit en voyant son serviteur retourné dans son ombre, il continua son travail tranquillement. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se réveilla sous les caresses de son amant, il lui fit l'amour tendrement. Il caressa le dos de Magnus qui avait sa tête enfouis dans son cou, après que le nœud se soit défait il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il alla dans la chambre des enfants pour voir son mari entrain de roucouler avec leur fils, Levy se réveilla en pleurant. Alec la prit dans ses bras, il la berça doucement en faisant du bruit avec sa langue. Il remarqua la chaleur corporelle de sa fille un peu élevée, il lui donna son biberon mais elle but que la moitié. Il lui pris son bain et la mit juste en couche,

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Levy questionna Magnus

\- Je crois qu'elle nous fait un peu de fièvre gesticula Alec en caressant les cheveux de sa fille

\- Je vais m'occuper des deux autres le temps que tu t'occupes d'elle proposa Magnus

Il acquiesça avant de caresser les cheveux de Levy, trois jours plus tard l'état de Levy ne s'améliorait pas. L'archer était entrain de la changer ce qui la faisait sangloter doucement quand il remarqua des boutons roses sur la peau de sa fesse, il comprit ce que sa fille avait. Il entra dans le salon,

\- On a un problème gesticula Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Levy s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Levy a attrapé la varicelle gesticula Alec

\- Oh je crois que je l'ai eu d'après mon père grimaça Magnus

Il roula des yeux, il se dirigea vers l'institut avec Levy. Maryse vint les voir et remarqua l'état de sa petite fille,

\- Qu'est-ce que mon petit ange a s'inquiéta Maryse

\- La varicelle, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était fiévreuse et des boutons sont apparus dans son dos et ses petites fesses gesticula Alec

\- Oh ma pauvre puce et les deux autres, questionna Maryse

Magnus les garde pour le moment à la maison, j'ai préféré venir habiter temporairement à l'institut pour ne pas que les deux autres attrapent la varicelle gesticula Alec

\- Je vais t'aider d'ailleurs tu l'as eu quand tu étais petit donc je sais à quoi m'attendre sourit Maryse

Il rougit légèrement et lui fit un sourire, Jace et Isabelle avec Clary en plus de Simon arrivèrent dans la salle d'opération.

\- Tiens Alec tu es là sourit Isabelle

\- Pas si vite vous deux, interdiction de vous approcher de Levy gronda Maryse

\- Pourquoi s'offusqua Jace

\- Vous n'avez pas eu la varicelle quand vous étiez enfant alors interdiction de vous approcher de Levy jusqu'à nouvel ordre par contre Clary je ne sais pas si tu l'as eu ou pas déclara Maryse en se tournant vers la rousse

\- Je l'ai eu vu que c'est Simon qui me la passer sourit Clary en regardant son meilleur ami

\- Ce n'est pas juste bouda Isabelle

Alec rigola silencieusement, le soir même il dormit près de sa fille en partageant des messages à son mari. Il s'endormit en surveillant la fièvre de Levy, quelques jours plus tard les boutons sont apparu sur le corps de la petite fille. Celle-ci était grognon avec sa maladie, elle refusait d'aller avec tout le monde préférant rester dans les bras de son père. Maryse embrassa ses joues ce qui la fit crier légèrement,

\- Ça se voit qu'elle est malade remarqua Maryse

\- Je sais, hier soir elle n'a pas voulu finir son biberon tellement elle était fatiguée gesticula Alec en l'embrassant sur la tête

Un portail s'ouvrit sur Magnus avec les deux autres enfants dans les cosys,

\- Je crois que tu peux rentrer à la maison vu que les deux autres ont attrapé la varicelle aussi déclara Magnus en montrant les deux enfants qui avaient de la fièvre

\- Je le pense aussi gesticula Alec en soupirant

Jace arriva dans la salle d'opération, il salua ses nièces et neveu de loin ayant vu les taches rouges qui étaient signes de la varicelle.

\- Donc les triplés ont la varicelle déduisit Jace

\- C'est exact donc on va rentrer pour s'en occuper, maman ça ne te gêne pas de prendre la gestion de l'institut gesticula Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, vaux mieux que tu soignes ses bouts de choux de ses méchants boutons avant de revenir à l'institut répondit Maryse en roucoulant avec ses petits-enfants

Les enfants gémirent pitoyablement avec la maladie, Magnus fit un portail pour partir. Ils partirent sans savoir qu'une menace se profilait dans l'institut et d'ici quelques jours il allait apparaître, trois jours plus tard Magnus était entrain de bercer Lexy dans ses bras en discutant avec Raphaël qui était passé entre-temps pour voir sa fratrie.

\- Où est Alec questionna Raphaël

\- Il est parti à l'institut pour voir si tout va bien avant de revenir répondit Magnus

Il reçut un message de sa part, il le lit avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,un problème demanda Raphaël

\- Non mais dans son message, il me dit de venir avec la potion anti-démangeaisons et qu'il lui faut en grande quantité expliqua Magnus en lisant le message

Il haussa les épaules avant de l'accompagner, ils arrivèrent devant l'institut. Alec lui prit Lexy dans les bras en l'embrassant pour le soulager,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de venir avec la potion anti-démangeaison questionna Magnus

Il lui sourit goguenard avant de lui faire signe de le suivre, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Magnus éclata de dire devant la scène qu'il avait devant lui.

\- C'est bien tes enfants grommela Jace

Isabelle et Jace avaient attrapé la varicelle et était mis à l'écart des autres chasseurs d'ombre, pour plus de sécurité Maryse avait fait évacué tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la varicelle en étant petit à Idris ce que Jia avait approuvé. Le sorcier ria à cause du teint blafard de Jace qui avait du talc pour calmer les démangeaisons,

\- T'as fini de rire espèce de sorcier à la noix gronda Jace

\- Désolé blondi mais avec tes cheveux blonds et le talc on dirait un fantôme rigola Magnus

\- C'est vrai qu'il a raison renchéri Isabelle en se grattant le bras

\- Par contre pour Isabelle, elle ressemble à un vampire remarqua Raphaël

\- C'est très gentil remercia Isabelle

Jace grommela dans son coin en se servant de l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour gratter son dos, les triplés gazouillaient en riant comme s'ils étaient contents d'avoir contaminé leur tante et leur oncle. Maryse entra dans la pièce avec un plateau,

\- Encore de la soupe constata Jace

\- Tu es malade et tu vas manger de la soupe qu'est-ce que tu croyais gronda Maryse

\- Par l'ange tout-puissant je maudis Valentin encore plus. Ce connard m'aurait épargné de cette maudite maladie en me laissant l'attraper pesta Jace

\- A croire que les imbéciles peuvent tomber malade se moqua Magnus

\- Alec, dis à ton mec d'arrêter s'il ne veut pas que j'apprennes aux triplés comment lancer un poignard dans un salto-arrière menaça Jace

Le directeur fit la sourde oreille préférant les laisser se chamailler comme d'habitude, Isabelle était entrain de mettre du talc sur elle avant de prendre Dan dans ses bras.

\- Tu es le petit bouton à sa tata, oui tu es le petit bouton à sa tata roucoula Isabelle

Elle jouait avec les petites mains de son neveu avant de penser à quelque chose,

\- Par ailleurs vous deux, vous avez choisi une date pour votre second mariage à tous les deux questionna Isabelle

\- Nous n'avons pas encore réfléchi mais on pense que nous allons le faire le même jour qu'on s'est marié la première fois comme ça au moins c'est symbolique gesticula Alec en regardant son mari

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec lui renchérit Magnus en lançant un regard d'amour à son oméga

\- Ce qu'il veut dire que vous avez huit mois pour tout organisé réalisa Isabelle

\- Oui mais ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter vu que nous devons juste porter un costume en or très chic et très à la mode pensa Magnus

\- Mais pour la réception questionna Maryse

\- Pour le moment nous n'avons pas encore décidé de la réception et le reste gesticula Alec

\- Huit mois ça passe très vite, les enfants, rappela Maryse

\- On le sait maman ne t'en fait pas gesticula Alec

Il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui la fit sourire, ils entendirent un cri de Jace.

\- Ce bouton n'était pas là tout à l'heure se lamenta Jace en regardant dans un miroir

\- Une chose est sûre c'est que les triplés ont fait des ravages ria Magnus

Son mari le frappa doucement ce qui le fit rire encore plus, Raphaël les laissait après avoir passé son temps avec les enfants. Clary entra dans la pièce,

\- Ça va tout le monde questionna Clary

\- Non ma chérie, ça ne va pas du tout. J'ai l'air d'un fantôme et le pire c'est qu'il y a un bouton qui vient de pousser se plaignait Jace

Elle le consola en tapotant son dos alors que Magnus continuait de foutre sa gueule,

\- Bon nous allons rentrer gesticula Alec

\- Quoi déjà mon amour demanda Magnus

\- Oui Magnus, parce que je n'en ai marre de vous chamailleries gesticula Alec

Il fit la moue avant de prendre les cosys des enfants, toutes les filles firent la moue triste en voyant les enfants partir. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, le sorcier s'affala dans le canapé en mettant une main sur son ventre. Ils mirent les enfants dans le parc,

\- Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma longue existence sauf la fois où Ragnor s'était retrouvé avec nymphomane dans une pièce sourit Magnus nostalgique

Alec vint près de lui et s'assit avant de mettre sa tête sur son torse, il le regarda perdu dans ses souvenirs lointains avec son défunt ami.

\- Il te manque n'est-ce pas gesticula Alec

\- Beaucoup, il me connaissait depuis toujours. On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble et j'aurai cru qu'il serait là encore pour voir mes enfants après je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait lancé une vanne sur ma compétence à être père, mais il aurait adoré les enfants. Il aurait ramené des souvenirs de ses voyages aux enfants en disant qu'il souhaiterait qu'ils aient ton caractère au lieu du mien raconta Magnus les larmes aux yeux

Il le prit dans ses bras et le consola, son mari le tenait comme une bouée de sauvetage. L'archer sentit les larmes de son amant couler dans son cou, il frotta son dos.

\- Il est parmi les étoiles et il veille sur toi gesticula Alec

Il renifla doucement en essuyant ses larmes, il lui sourit en pensant à ses propres paroles concernant la mort de Max. Après qu'il se soit endormi Alec le contemplant avec amour, il se tourna vers le plafond.

\- Tu as laissé un grand vide dans les cœurs de tes êtres chers pensa Alec en regardant le plafond

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrestation de Magnus et un chantage odieux. Bisous glacées.**


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Pas sympa la varicelle surtout avec les triplets et je n'ai pas encore finis avec eux concernant les triplets XD**

 **Alec Barton: Moi ce sont mes cousines qui me le refiler quand j'avais 7 ans et le pire c'est que mon grand frère trouver ça marrant de m'appeler "caca de moustique" malheureusement je ne sais pas si il avait eu aussi cet imbécile enfin bref l'arrestation de Magnus c'est un lien avec le monde terrestre mais le sort de Pangborn sera dans le prochain chapitre que tu vas beaucoup aimé**

 **Lavigne 126: Jeudi tu l'aurais tout chaud parce que je viens de le finir et je crois que j'ai mis le paquet enfin c'est à toi d'en décider mon futur mort-vivant et aussi je te mets de l'eau en bouche pour jeudi XD**

 **Guest: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Zelal74: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! Vous avez jusqu'à dimanche soir pour voter de l'histoire que vous voulez !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 48**_

Magnus chatouillait le ventre de Dan qui riait aux éclats, Lexy riait voyant son jumeau entrain de rire. Levy babillait en secouant son hochet, le sorcier sourit et claqua des doigts en faisant voler les jouets de ses enfants dans les airs ce qui les faisait encore plus rire. Alec sortit de la cuisine avec les trois biberons pour eux, il prit un biberon et nourrit ses filles pendant qu'Alec s'occupait de Dan. Ça faisait trois semaines que les triplés avaient guéris de la varicelle qui était de même pour leur tante et leur oncle, celui-ci avait déclaré qu'il n'avait jamais autant souffert avec cette maladie qui avait ruiné sa beauté. Magnus continuait à le narguer au sujet de la maladie ce qui déclenchait une chamaillerie entre les deux, par ailleurs au grand dam de Jace Maryse avait fait une photo avec les triplés lorsqu'ils avaient tous eut la varicelle. Fort heureusement pour Maryse et malheureusement pour Jace, sa mère avait caché les photos dans un endroit qu'elle seule le sait. Asmodée n'avait pas heureux lorsqu'il avait appris la maladie infantile de ses petits-enfants, il s'était rendu dans l'appartement de son fils pour voir son petit-fils et ses petites-filles. Il avait amené beaucoup de cadeaux et de couronne pour eux, Raphaël avait de même après avoir lancé avec humour qu'il attendait les dix-huit ans des triplés pour leur offrir une moto démoniaque ce qui n'avait pas plu à Alec sur le coup. La vie du couple allait de bon train et ils étaient pressé pour leur mariage dans les rites de Shadowhunter, tous attendaient le mariage avec impatient car c'était le mariage du siècle.

\- Tu as des clients aujourd'hui gesticula Alec

\- Pas trop mais je devrais venir à l'institut pour renforcer les protections comme j'avais vu qu'ils étaient un peu affaiblis répondit Magnus

\- Je te demande comme j'emmène les enfants avec moi à l'institut gesticula Alec

\- Même si je persiste de dire que c'est un lieu triste et froid, tu y vas quand même commenta Magnus

Il roula des yeux et fit faire son rôt à son fils, il le mit dans son cosy.

\- Par contre dit à Blondi de ne pas rendre mes enfants en Shadowhunter s'il ne veut pas finir sa vie comme un canard prévins Magnus

\- Je le lui dirai gesticula Alec

Jace et Magnus n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler pour un rien, la dernière fois le sorcier avait trouvé un mini-arc et des flèches dans les cosys des enfants et Alec lui avait avoué que c'était l'œuvre de Jace. Celui-ci pour se venger envoya des peluches de canard ce qui avait crié d'horreur le blond, il l'embrassa avant de rentrer dans le portail avec les enfants. Il arrivait et poussa la poussette avant qu'Underhill vienne l'aider,

\- Vous êtes chargé aujourd'hui remarqua Underhill

\- Je sais, où sont ma famille gesticula Alec

\- Jace et Isabelle sont sur le terrain où votre mère les a envoyée, et elle est dans le bureau répondit Underhill

Il se dirigea avec la poussette jusqu'à son bureau, il ouvrit la porte pour voir sa mère assise à son bureau.

\- Bonjour maman gesticula Alec

\- Alec, je suis content de te voir sourit Maryse en se levant pour aller embrasser ses petits-enfants

Elle prit Levy dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue et embrasser les deux enfants, il sourit devant l'air gaga de sa mère.

\- Je te laisse travailler et j'emmène ses amours avec moi déclara Maryse

\- Ne les croque pas s'il te plait et ne les étouffe pas avec tes baiser gesticula Alec

\- Je vais essayer mais je ne garantis rien gloussa Maryse

Il riait silencieusement et regarda sa mère emporter ses enfants avec la poussette, il se mit à son bureau et observa les documents classés de sa mère et ce qu'elle avait approuvé. Plus tard il se massa la nuque pour regarder l'heure et vit que c'était l'heure des biberons des triplés, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour voir sa mère entrain de donner le biberon à Levy pendant que Isabelle s'occupait de Dan et Clary de Lexy avec Jace qui était derrièreelle. Il entra dans la cuisine,

\- Bonjour grand frère salua Isabelle

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de serrer le bras de Jace d'une accolade fraternelle, il se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Tu as trouvé le lait facilement gesticula Alec

\- Bien sûr c'était facile pour moi de les trouver comme j'ai élevé quatre enfants n'est-ce pas ma choupette roucoula Maryse

Il roula des yeux en regardant sa mère entrain de glousser devant sa petite-fille, il sourit et regarda Lexy et Dan entrain de boire leurs biberons avec leurs tantes et leur oncle.

\- Allez ma cocotte, finis vite ton biberon pour qu'on puisse s'entraîner tous les trois gloussa Jace

\- Je te préviens que Magnus est mécontent que tu commences à entraîner les enfants alors qu'ils sont encore petits gesticula Alec

Il haussa les épaules malicieusement avant de prendre les enfants et les emmena dans la salle d'entraînement, Alec termina son sandwich qu'il avait fait avant de retourner vers son bureau. Pendant ce temps Luke était entrain de lire un dossier au commissariat de police quand un dossier vint poser se avec fracas sur son bureau, il sortit son nez de son dossier pour regarder le nouveau dossier avant de lever un sourcil en voyant sa coéquipière.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est une nouvelle enquête soupira Luke

\- Ok, je ne le dis pas nargua Ollie en s'asseyant près de lui

Il lit le dossier rapidement en voyant que c'était des simples meurtres terrestres, Ollie le regarda plonger.

\- Alors une affaire avec le monde obscur demanda Ollie

\- Ollie, chut sur ça d'accord demanda Luke en observant les personnes autour de lui

\- Relax, je te taquinais nargua Ollie

\- Bien parce que je te rappelle que le monde obscur est très dangereux pour toi conseilla Luke

\- C'est bon, tu me l'as déjà dit alors c'est l'œuvre d'un sorcier, ou un vampire ou bien un loup-garou questionna Ollie

\- Ni plus ni moins qu'un simple meurtre de terrestre, il y a aucune trace de magie, ni de marque de vampire et ni de loup-garou répondit Luke

\- Dommage, j'aurai cru qu'on aurait pu aller voir ce sorcier Marcus conclu Ollie

\- C'est Magnus et non de toute façon les services d'un sorcier sont très cher rectifia Luke

\- Oh compris Ollie

Ils discutèrent sur le dossier avant que Luke reçoive un appel de Raphaël au sujet d'un loup-garou solitaire qu'ils avaient trouvé, il se leva et sa coéquipière prit son manteau aussi.

\- Je viens avec toi et ne discute pas ordonna Ollie

Il roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers l'hôtel Dumort, elle vit l'hôtel et fut étonnée.

\- C'est un hôtel en construction remarqua Ollie

\- C'est plus abandonné, bien je veux que tu restes dans la voiture parce que c'est beaucoup dangereux de venir avec moi conseilla Luke

\- Je viens et bien tu seras là pour me protéger sourit Ollie sortant malgré tout dans la voiture

\- Par l'ange tout-puissant donnez-moi la force pria Luke

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de derrière, Luke attendit devant la porte.

\- Ollie pour la dernière fois rentre dans la voiture,ici c'est très dangereux conseilla Luke

\- Pourquoi, ne me dis pas que ce sont des vampires qui vont me manger. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai de l'ail sur moi et il faut viser le cœur et la tête si je m'abuse décréta Ollie

Il allait riposter quand ils entendirent des mouvements autour d'eux, Lily s'approcha en tête et passa la langue sur ses canines en regardant Ollie.

\- Tiens Luke, Raphaël t'attend et je vois que tu nous as amenés un casse-croûte nargua Lily en lançant un regard affamé sur Ollie qui frémit

\- Lily souffla Luke

Elle ria et leur montra le chemin, Raphaël était entrain d'emballer un cadeau quand Luke et sa partenaire entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Encore un cadeau pour les triplés remarqua Luke

\- Oui, parfois je regrette que maman ne soit plus enceinte et où il pouvait venir ici quand il voulait soupira Raphaël

Il fut amusé de voir le vampire soupirer avant de remarquer la terrestre qui accompagnait l'Alpha,

\- Une terrestre dans un endroit plein de vampires commenta Raphaël

\- C'est ma partenaire Raphaël et elle a beaucoup insister malgré moi soupira Luke

\- Bon c'est tes affaires, je te montre ce loup-garou dans la cave. Mes hommes étaient obligés de l'attacher vu qu'il était enragé raconta Raphaël

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui intima de ne pas le suivre, elle resta assise dans le fauteuil en attendant. Un portail s'ouvrit dans la pièce et fit sortir Magnus,

\- Mon petit chou c'est papa lança Magnus

Elle fut surprise de le voir débarquer comme ça, il la reconnu avant même qu'elle parle. Lily arriva en une fraction de seconde,

\- Magnus, je suis contente de te voir et où sont Alec et les enfants, questionna Lily

\- Ils sont tous à l'institut en m'abandonnant à mon triste sort se lamenta Magnus faussement

\- Je savais que c'était toi le portail, tu ne pouvais pas prendre la porte comme tout le monde commenta Raphaël en arrivant dans la pièce

\- Tu as peur que papa découvre des choses que tu caches nargua Magnus

Il roula des yeux ce qui fit sourire le sorcier, celui-ci lui lança un flacon qu'il attrapa.

\- Catarina m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé ça révéla Magnus

\- Merci remercia Raphaël

Il hocha la tête avant de regarder la jeune femme qui les écoutait tranquillement, Luke arriva avec un jeune homme avec une couverture comme simples vêtements.

\- Magnus salua Luke

\- Oh mon petit loup tu étais là en plus en charmante compagnie à ce que je vois, Jocelyn le sait se moqua Magnus

\- C'est un loup-garou et je suis venue l'aider expliqua Luke en faisant attraction de sa remarque

\- Je vois, donc tu lui as parlé de la hiérarchie je suppose supposa Magnus

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas il est disposé à rejoindre ma meute et d'ailleurs tu devrais faire la présentation comme d'habitude décréta Luke

Il sourit et regarda le jeune homme dans les bras de Luke, il ferma les yeux en laissant son côté Alpha le dominé légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux en révélant ses yeux de chat rouge. Ollie sursauta en voyant les yeux rouges de Magnus,

 **\- Je suis l'Alpha le plus dominant du monde obscur Magnus Bane connu aussi pour être le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et aussi le prince héritier d'Edom** se présenta Magnus

Le jeune loup fut sous pression et inclina la tête soumis de même que Lily qui s'inclina devant Magnus à part Raphaël et Luke étant habitué à la pression de Magnus qu'exerçait sur les nouveaux arrivants, il vint vers lui et lui tapota à l'épaule.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois rentrer pour accueillir mes adorables enfants et mon sexy chasseur de mari salua Magnus ce qui fit grimacer Raphaël sur la dernière partie

Il sourit et traversa le couloir pour se diriger vers la porte,

\- TU VOIS JE PASSE PAR LA PORTE nargua Magnus de l'autre bout

\- Dios souffla Raphaël alors que sa subordonnée était morte de rire

\- Bon nous y allons aussi, tu viens Ollie proposa Luke

Elle hocha la tête encore sonnée parce que ce qui venait de se passer, il était obligé d'éclaircir certaines choses pour elle dans la voiture. Magnus entra dans son immeuble sans savoir qu'il était suivi, un policier qui les avait pris Luke et lui en filature se gara discrètement par trop loin du balcon du sorcier. Il sortit un appareil de photo et prit des photos du couple qui était sur le balcon avec leurs enfants, il les surveilla pendant des jours. Il vit plusieurs clients de Magnus sortirent de l'appartement et quelques fois la fratrie et Alec, il attendit que l'un des clients de Magnus sorte de l'immeuble pour sortir de sa voiture. Il aborda la femme,

\- Excusez-moi, mais je voudrais savoir un renseignement sur la personne qui vit à l'appartement qui a un balcon questionna le policier en montrant le balcon de Magnus

\- Oh c'est l'appartement du mage Bane répondit la femme

\- Mage Bane répéta le policier

La femme lui expliqua les différentes aides que Magnus pouvait apporter en échange d'une coquette somme, le lendemain soir il se rendit après avoir vu un autre des clients de Magnus partir. Il fuma sa dernière cigarette avant de sortir de sa voiture pour entrer dans l'immeuble, il sonna à l'entrée.

\- Qui me demande répondit Magnus à travers l'interphone

\- Je suis venu voir pour vous demander un service si possible et j'ai de quoi payer signala le policier

\- Je vais vous ouvrir invita Magnus en accrochant

Il entra et sonna à la porte, Alec lui ouvrit avec Dan dans les bras.

\- Je suis venu voir Magnus Bane demanda le policier

\- Entrez gesticula Alec en l'invitant

Il le fit entrer dans l'appartement, il inspecta de ses yeux l'appartement avant de trouver le parc où les triplés étaient. L'oméga lui montra l'atelier de Magnus qui était entrain de préparer ses ingrédients pour sa future demande,

\- Magnus, ton client est là gesticula Alec

\- Ah bonsoir entrez invita Magnus dans son atelier

Il entra et trouva un bureau avec plusieurs étagères contenant des crocs de vampire et des lézards mort avec des ailes de papillons sur l'étagère, Magnus termina d'écrire dans son grimoire avant de se tourner vers son client.

\- Que puis-je pour vous demanda Magnus

\- Comme je viens de vous le dire c'est que j'ai besoin d'une potion pour savoir si ma femme me trompe répondit le policier

\- Je vois, cette potion est assez simple à réaliser mais il me faudra du temps pour le faire car je n'ai plus l'ingrédient principalement pour cette potion expliqua Magnus

\- Très bien, je vous payerai quand vous aurez terminé la potion proposa le policier

\- C'est parfait, un nom pour cette potion questionna Magnus en prenant son stylo pour noter le nom du policier

\- Brian Shaw répondit le policier

\- Très bien monsieur Shaw, je vous enverrai un message pour vous prévenir de votre commande sourit Magnus en se levant

\- Mais comment je ne vous ai pas donné mon numéro questionna le policier

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça rassura Magnus

Il le fit raccompagner vers la porte quand le policer s'arrêta en se tournant vers le sorcier,

\- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais je pourrais savoir où sont les toilettes demanda le policier

\- A droite au fond de la chambre expliqua Magnus en montrant la porte de leur chambre

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les toilettes, il entra et ferma la porte à clefs et commença à fouiller parmi les affaires de Magnus et d'Alec.

\- Je parie que tu caches de la came quelque part pensa le policier

Il trouva les suppresseurs d'Alec ainsi que la seringue, il sourit et les remit en place doucement. Il sortit discrètement pour entendre le couple discuter mais n'entendit que Magnus,

\- Oh oui tu es la princesse de papa oh oui tu es la princesse de papa roucoula Magnus allongé par terre pour soulever Levy dans l'air

Elle riait aux éclats, Alec sourit en regardant son mari jouer avec leur fille aînée. Il essuya la bave de son fils assis près de lui alors que Lexy était entrain de rire aussi en roulant sur le tapis qu'il avait mis parterre, il claqua la langue pour appeler son mari.

\- Maman m'a dit qu'elle avait remarqué les gencives rouges de Dan et des filles enfin Lexy un peu moins gesticula Alec

\- Et alors, ils ont quoi d'après elle demanda Magnus en se redressant légèrement

\- Elle m'a dit que c'est possible que les enfants soient entrain de faire une poussée dentaires gesticula Alec

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et sourit,

\- Il y a des anneaux dentaires dans le réfrigérateur pour eux au mois ils auront quelques choses à mâchouiller déclara Magnus

Il sourit en balançant la tête, le policier fit semblant de tirer la chasse d'eau et sortit de la chambre.

\- Merci et je vais rentrer chez moi remercia le policier

\- De rien, je vais vous raccompagne proposa Magnus

Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, le policier ricana doucement en regardant la porte. Le policier entra dans le bureau de son capitaine et lui exposa les charges contre Magnus,

\- Vous êtes sûr que cet homme est un charlatan mais en même temps qu'il est un dealer et toxicomane déduisit le capitaine

\- Je suis rentré chez eux sous couverture en me faisant passer pour un client, le pire c'est qu'il a trois enfants des triplés d'après ce que j'ai entendu chez eux. Son compagnon sort rarement sauf quand ils sortent avec ces personnes mais sinon il est toujours chez eux expliqua le policier en montrant les photos prises

\- Je vois mais pourquoi est-ce que vous vous voulez arrêter cet homme questionna le capitaine

\- Je le soupçonne des meurtres que Garroway a soi-disant classé l'affaire car il n'avait pas assez éléments dans le dossier alors qu'il a caché le fait qu'il connaissait le coupable expliqua le policier

Le capitaine le regarda profondément et lui accorda un mandat pour arrêter Magnus, celui-ci était entrain d'embrasser Alec dans leur lit après qu'il l'ait réveillé avec ses caresses. Il le surplomba et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de descendre ses lèvres vers sa clavicule en mordillant son os doucement, l'oméga soupira de plaisir sous les lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci descendit et lécha du bout de sa langue son mamelon, avant de le téter. Il caressa le ventre de son mari avant de masser son entre-jambe à travers le caleçon qu'il portait, l'archer agrippa les draps sous le plaisir en rejetant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Magnus descendit ses lèvres en laissant un sillon brûlant sur son torse, il arriva vers la ceinture d'apollon et le lécha doucement avant de revenir vers les lèvres de son amant.

\- Hum, je crois que les enfants sont réveillés nargua Magnus en les entendant babiller dans le baby-phone

\- Magnus, tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça alors que tu m'as réveillé alors tu finis ce que tu as commencé. Je te jure sur l'ange que si tu ne termines pas ce que tu étais entrain de faire, je te jure que tu vas prendre ta main droite gesticula Alec frustré

Il ricana avant de lui lécher l'oreille,

\- Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé dans une frustration comme celle-ci susurra Magnus

Il claqua les doigts pour enlever le sous-vêtement d'Alec, il lui sourit avant de revenir entre ses jambes pour prendre son membre en bouche ce qui le fit décoller du lit sous le plaisir. Il engloutit tout le membre dans sa bouche avant de jouer avec ses bourses, il retira le membre de sa bouche avant de soulever ses hanches pour voir son intimité débordante de miel. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur pour boire son nectar, il but avant de remonter vers son membre en se léchant les lèvres. Il reprit le membre en bouche jusqu'à amener son amant sous la jouissance, il avala sans perdre une miette avant de lécher les dernières gouttes. Alec était dans les brumes du plaisir, il sentit une chose humide sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour quand l'un des triplés commença à pleurer, ils soupirèrent de frustration.

\- Va prendre une douche pendant que je m'occupe des triplés gesticula Alec

\- On continuera quand ils feront la sieste quoique l'idée de les envoyer avec ta mère pour passer du temps ensemble qu'en penses-tu demanda Magnus en se levant

Il roula des yeux avant de prendre son pantalon qui traîner parterre, il regarda son mari se diriger vers la salle de bain nu en riant. Il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer les biberons avant de rentrer dans la chambre pour voir Levy est entrain de pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras en faisant du bruit avec sa langue. Elle se calma sous le bruit de son père, elle prit son biberon doucement. Alec sourit et embrassa le front de sa fille, il lui fit faire son rôt avant de la changer et de la mettre dans le parc avant de s'occuper des deux autres. Il les mit dans leur parc avant de chercher les anneaux dentaires, il les embrassa sur le front. Magnus arriva et les embrassa sur le front,

\- Bonjour mes amours, salua Magnus en roucoulant avec eux

Ils babillèrent en voyant leur père tout en mâchouillant leurs anneaux dentaires, la sonnette d'entrée sonna et Alec alla ouvrir sur le policier.

\- Je suis venu voir Magnus Bane demanda le policier

Il lui fit signe d'entrer, il entra suivi du policier. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où Magnus buvait son thé en se maquillant, l'oméga claqua de la langue pour appeler. Il se tourna à demi et vit le policier,

\- Monsieur Shaw, ravi de vous revoir je suppose que vous êtes venu pour votre potion conclue Magnus

\- Je suis venue ici pour vous arrêter sourit le policier en sortant des menottes

\- Pardon répéta Magnus stupéfait

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres que vous avez commis, ne vous en faites pas votre complice Luke Garroway va venir vous rejoindre décréta le policier en s'approchant de Magnus

Alec passa devant son mari pour faire barrage contre le policier,

\- Mon mari n'a rien fait de mal gesticula Alec

\- Je ne comprends pas le langage des signes mais d'après ton expression ça veut dire que tu es entrain de le défendre si je m'abuse mais les preuves sont là en plus il cache des pilules et une seringue dans son placard expliqua le policier

Il balança la tête en défendant son Alpha, celui-ci mit les mains sur ses hanches avant de le faire approcher de lui.

\- Appelle tout le monde en attendant je vais aller avec lui pour savoir ce qui se passe informa Magnus à son oreille

Il balança la tête de nouveau ce qui le fit soupirer, il le fit retourner et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de le relâcher.

\- Veille sur les enfants demanda Magnus

Il se tourna vers le policier, il s'avança vers lui pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Pas devant eux objecta Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil à les triplés

Il le menotta dans le hall avant de l'emmener vers le commissariat de police, il le mit dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Tout le monde fut avertis de l'arrestation de Magnus par un terrestre, Luke décida d'aller sur son lieu de travail. Il entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, pouvoir son collègue entrain de harceler Magnus.

\- Tu vas finir en tôle pour meurtre et tu vas en ressortir quand tes enfants seront à l'université alors balance tout menaça le policier en tapant sur la table

\- SHAW cria Luke

Le policier se tourna vers Luke et fit un sourire sarcastique en le voyant,

\- Relâche-le, il n'est pour rien dans cette affaire de meurtre défendit Luke

\- Tu crois quoi que tu peux débarquer d'ici et me dire qu'il est innocent, j'ai des preuves contre lui et il fait du trafiques en disant que c'est des potions en se faisant passer pour un sorcier se moqua le policier

\- Je te dis que ce type est innocent, je le connais depuis longtemps pour te dire qu'il est innocent et qu'il n'a jamais tué personne en plus il a plusieurs alibis qui prouvent qu'il n'était pas sur les lieux des crimes en plus des témoins décréta Luke

\- Je m'en moque de ses témoins que tu dis, moi tous ce que je veux c'est faire mon boulot cracha le policier

\- Ton boulot, tu dis ça parce que j'ai bouclé ton frère pour possession de drogue et d'arme commenta Luke

Il le fusilla du regard avant de le laisser en le bousculant contre l'épaule, Luke se tourna vers l'asiatique qui lui sourit d'un air fatiguer. Il fit un mouvement de la main,

\- Alors quand est-ce que je vais sortir d'ici demanda Magnus

\- Malheureusement ce n'est pas de mon ressort mais je vais essayer de te faire sortir de là souligna Luke

\- Je vois, alors c'est quoi son problème à celui-là demanda Magnus

\- J'ai bouclé son frère et il m'en veut encore pour ça expliqua Luke

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Shaw entra de nouveau et détacha Magnus,

\- Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes questionna Luke

\- Je l'emmène en garde à vue et si tu veux m'empêcher, vas-y Garroway au moins tu seras démis de tes fonctions ainsi je prendrai ta place à moins que tu ne sois pas assez grand pour ça se moqua le policier

Luke serra les poings en tremblant, Magnus sentit le contrôle du loup en train de se perdre.

\- LUKE cria Magnus pour le raisonner

Il se calma doucement, le policier se moqua de lui avant de jeter Magnus en prison.

\- Crois-moi tu vas beaucoup te plaire ici en plus tu auras un nouveau compagnon se moqua le policier

\- Désolé mais mon compagnon me satisfait très bien au lit nargua Magnus

\- C'est ça fait ton malin répliqua le policier

Le soir même le policier resta pour surveiller Magnus, celui-ci était allongé parterre les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il entendit un claquement de langue et se tourna pour voir Alec dans la cellule et le policier assommé sur son bureau par Balthazar,

\- Alec souffla Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Luke m'a dit que tu risques de passer quelque temps ici gesticula Alec

\- Il croit que j'ai fais ses meurtres et il a un passé compliquer avec Luke raconta Magnus

\- Une histoire de vengeance gesticula Alec

\- Un peu de ça aussi, où sont les enfants questionna Magnus

\- Avec maman, Izzy et Jace avec Clary et Simon ainsi que Raphaël sont entrain de trouver un moyen de te faire sortir d'ici gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser, le noiraud s'accrocha à sa chemise. Celui-ci le fit reculer jusqu'aux barreaux, il se glissa contre les barreaux avec son amant.

\- Je te veux en toi maintenant gesticula Alec en soupirant

Il claqua des doigts pour les mettre nu tous les deux, Alec guida le membre vers son intimité avant de s'empaler dessus. Il commença à bouger dessus doucement, Magnus agrippa ses hanches et continua de donner des coups de reins dans son intimité. Il s'agrippa au barreau pour bouger plus rapidement ses hanches, Magnus l'embrassa dans son cou ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir. Il sentit son nœud se former dans son antre, Alec haleta de plus en plus avant de se cambrer pour jouir. L'Alpha jouit quelques minutes après lui, ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain un complot bien calculé et la fureur de Maryse. Bisous glacées.**


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Oui elle voulait découvrir le monde obscur, ne t'en fais il sera libre dans le chapitre**

 **Alec Barton: le lemon en prison il me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps,allez je te laisse découvrir une Maryse Badass**

 **HekateWitch1 Rassure-toi il sera libre en fait je voulais juste une situation cocasse pour caser le lemon XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Au nom du père, du fils et de Lavigne 126 tu vas mourir demain alors je te dis que tu as été une fidèle lectrice pour moi et tu me manquera demain enfin bref j'ai miston idée rassure-toi XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 49**_

Alec serrait son mari dans ses bras en ne voulant plus le lâcher, celui-ci sourit et le serra aussi. Après avoir été en garde à vue pendant trois jours pour une soi-disant arrestation, Magnus fut libre grâce à Luke qui a su démontrer l'innocence de son Alpha. Le policier fut mécontent de la situation en se promettant de se venger d'eux, le sorcier pour enfoncer le clou lui avait proposé de lui donner sa potion au rabais ce qui l'avait encore plus énervé. Il avait vociféré des menaces et des mots homophobes à leur rencontre ce qui n'avait pas touché l'asiatique, celui-ci lui avait rétorqué qu'il était bisexuel avant de partir avec Alec dans les bras. Asmodée avait été mis au courant de la situation par Balthazar, le roi fut très énervé de la situation et avait voulu punir le sorcier et le policier mais il n'en fit rien après que son fils lui avait dit de rien faire. Il déchargea sa colère dans les fléchettes sur Lorenzo qui était encore en vie, le démon le faisait soigné pour recommencer à lancer des fléchettes sur son corps. Magnus lâcha son mari pour aller embrasser ses enfants qui lui avait beaucoup manqué, il les embrassa bruyamment en les chatouillant un peu. Ils rigolèrent sous les chatouilles de leur père, ils profitèrent de rester en famille avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain Magnus se rendit à l'institut avec les triplés et Alec, Isabelle vint le voir et le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra aussi très fort dans ses bras, il vit Jace avec Clary et Simon dans le hall.

\- Alors c'était bien la prison des terrestres demanda Jace

\- Je peux te dire que c'était affreux et heureusement Alexander venait me voir pour égayer ma cellule nargua Magnus

\- Donc Alec venait pour se faire sauter avant de rentrer conclu Isabelle avec un sourire malicieux

Le directeur rougit violemment et détourna la tête, sa sœur rigola devant sa tête et puis roucoula avec les triplés. Jace lui tapota l'épaule avec un air narquois, ils se rendirent dans la bibliothèque pour discuter un peu.

\- Alors ce terrestre, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé questionna Jace en jouant avec Levy

\- Je ne sais pas d'après Luke, il est temporairement suspendu car il a essayé d'accuser un innocent répondit Clary

\- Je suis plus que innocent dans cette histoire râla Magnus en pensant aux questions impertinentes du policier

L'archer se blottit encore plus contre son mari pour le rassurer, celui-ci lui prit la main discrètement en lui lançant un regard d'amour.

\- Si les yeux pouvaient donner des enfants, je crois que vous deux vous auriez une ribambelle d'enfants nargua Simon

\- Merci Sheldon, tu viens de casser le moment magique soupira Magnus théâtralement

\- Je m'appelle Simon, pas Sheldon râla Simon

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de mettre sa main sur la hanche d'Alec, la fratrie prit chacun des triplés dans leurs bras pour roucouler avec eux.

\- Ils sont trop chou dans leur body s'émerveilla Isabelle en embrassant son neveu dans le cou

\- J'aurais préféré qu'ils mettent une veste en cuir grommela Jace en croisant les bras

\- Blondi, tu vas arrêter de vouloir essayer de rendre mes enfants complètement chasseurs d'ombres gronda Magnus

Les deux commencèrent à se chamailler, Maryse arriva dans la salle d'opération avant de prendre Lexy dans les bras de Clary après avoir embrassé les deux autres.

\- Comment vont mes anges adorés roucoula Maryse ce qui fit rire sa petite-fille

\- Où est papa ? Je croyais qu'il était là gesticula Alec en regardant autour de lui

\- Il est dans le bureau pour le moment avec un émissaire de l'enclave, ils t'attendent dans le bureau informa Maryse

\- D'accord gesticula Alec

\- Je te retrouve à la maison car j'ai des clients qui m'attendent signala Magnus

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa chastement, ils se séparèrent en laissant les enfants avec Maryse et la fratrie. Alec entra dans le bureau et trouva son père et Lydia, il sourit en voyant la blonde.

\- Lydia, je suis ravie de te voir gesticula Alec

\- Moi de même Alec, félicitation pour ton futur mariage avec Magnus et aussi la naissance des enfants. Je l'ai su quand j'étais à Paris félicita Lydia

\- D'ailleurs où sont-ils demanda Robert en voyant pas ses petits-enfants avec son fils

\- Avec maman gesticula Alec

\- Excusez-moi mais le devoir de papy m'appelle gloussa Robert en sortant de la pièce

Le directeur roula des yeux en balançant la tête, la jeune femme rigola amusée de la situation.

\- La rumeur était fondée sur Robert et Maryse qui sont des véritables grands-parents gâteau décréta Lydia

\- Si tu le savais, enfin passons que puis-je faire pour toi gesticula Alec

\- Je suis venu sur ordre de l'enclave pour évaluer l'institut pendant une semaine répondit Lydia

Ils discutèrent ensemble au sujet de l'enclave, après ça ils allèrent vérifier les rapports sur les missions. Ils firent une pause pour aller manger, quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Le directeur vit sa mère entrain de faire manger les triplés sur une chaise haute pour bébé, elle leur donnait des petites cuillères de purée. Robert à côté d'elle leur servait de l'eau en gloussant avec eux,

\- Eh bien c'est fascinant de voir ça sourit Lydia

\- Alec, tu es là, j'en ai profité de leur donner à manger en attendant déclara Maryse en donnant la cuillère à Dan

\- Tu leur as donné quoi gesticula Alec

\- J'ai fait des purées maison, c'est plus bien sain de le faire soi-même que prendre des petits pots expliqua Maryse en essuyant la bouche de Levy

\- C'est avec quoi gesticula Alec

\- Alors il y a des carottes, choux-fleurs et j'ai mis des blancs de poulet dans la purée et j'ai mixé le tout, on dirait que mes amours adorent ça n'est-ce pas ma chérie d'amour gloussa Maryse avec Lexy

Il hocha la tête et prépara un sandwich pour lui pendant que Lydia s'était éclipsée pour vérifier les autres chasseurs, il mangea son repas en observant ses parents entrain de donner la purée aux triplés. Après le repas sa mère leur donna un yaourt et ils crièrent de joie en les mangeant,

\- Oh mamie a envie de les croquer tous les trois avec leurs petites bouche pleines de yaourt sourit Maryse

Levy babilla avec elle en riant alors que Dan sourit avec son grand-père qui essuyait sa bouche, Lexy agitait ses bras en babillant. Après le dessert Alec les embrassa chacun sur le front,

\- Vous allez faire la sieste avec mamie et papy gesticula Alec en les regardant

\- Ensuite nous irons ensemble après la sieste faire une balade dans le parc avec papy proposa Maryse

Ils babillèrent encore plus de joie ce qui fit sourire Alec et ses parents, ils emmenèrent les enfants faire leur sieste dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec. Celui-ci en profita pour préparer les dossiers pour Lydia, plus tard il rentra au loft avec les enfants. Magnus vint les accueillir avec le sourire, il les embrassa et se dirigea vers le salon quand Madzie sauta dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Alec interpella Madzie

Il sourit en voyant la petite fille se diriger vers lui, il mit les cosys parterre avant d'attraper la petite sorcière. Il l'embrassa sur la joue bruyamment, il était heureux de la revoir.

\- Madzie va passer la soirée avec nous comme Catarina a du boulot à faire et aussi sa baby-sitter la laisser tomber déclara Magnus

\- Ça me fait plaisir de voir ma petite sorcière préférée à la maison gesticula Alec en regardant Madzie

\- Oh les bébés ont drôlement grandies depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vus remarqua Madzie

\- Bien sûr, ils ont six mois maintenant et bientôt ils pourront marcher et jouer avec toi sourit Magnus

Elle lui sourit de joie avant d'embrasser les triplés, pendant que Magnus jouait avec Madzie et les enfants l'oméga s'occupait du repas avant de les appeler en claquant de la langue. Il mit les enfants sur la chaise haute et les nourrit,

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne mangent pas la même chose que nous questionna Madzie

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore de dents, c'est un peu comme des grandes personnes qui portent des dentiers, compara Magnus

\- Oh mais ils doivent porter des dentiers pour pouvoir manger conclu Madzie

Le couple ria de l'innocence de l'enfant avant qu'Alec lui explique après que Magnus ait repris la cuillère pour nourrir les bébés, après son repas l'archer alla dans la cuisine et ramena un fraisier aux chocolats blanc à table.

\- Oh merci Alec, tu as fait mon gâteau préféré remercia Madzie

\- Même si on a les triplés, tu es aussi notre fille gesticula Alec en l'embrassant sur la tête

\- Merci répondit la petite fille émue

Madzie aida le couple à s'occuper des triplés, elle grimaça en voyant les couches sales des enfants. Magnus vint lire une histoire pour elle dans la chambre en les animant avec la magie, il rejoint son mari sur le balcon qui contemplait les étoiles.

\- Madzie s'est couché gesticula Alec

\- Oui, notre fille cadette est couchée par contre notre fils aîné est encore au travail et restera dans son appartement nargua Magnus

Il ria silencieusement avant de se blottir dans ses bras, ils regardèrent les étoiles ensemble. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, Magnus claqua des doigts pour fermer les baie vitrés et faire apparaître deux cocktails pour eux deux.

\- J'adore les cocktails que tu fais gesticula Alec

\- Je sais, et moi j'aime quand tu es saoul parce que je vois une autre facette de toi que personne ne voit sourit Magnus

Il sourit et but l'alcool avant d'enfourcher les jambes de son mari et de l'embrasser langoureusement, il suça la peau dans le cou de son amant. Celui-ci empoigna ses fesses d'un geste de possessivité ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir, il se leva avec lui dans ses bras avant de se diriger dans leur chambre. Il referma la porte avant de lui faire l'amour, au beau milieu de la nuit Madzie se réveilla dans son lit. Elle se leva et mit son pouce dans sa bouche en se retrouvant dans le salon, elle entra dans la chambre des triplés avant d'utiliser sa magie pour faire apparaître un lit. Elle entra dans son lit et s'endormit dans le lit qu'elle venait d'invoquer, le lendemain Alec se blottit encore plus en sentant les lèvres de Magnus sur sa nuque entrain de l'embrasser.

\- C'est l'heure de se réveiller mon amour chuchota Magnus

Il se retourna pour le regarder, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Il lui caressa son dos avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux,

\- J'ai envie de rester dans le lit avec toi gesticula Alec avec une moue enfantine

\- Peut-être qu'on va encore rester dans le lit vu que les enfants ne sont pas encore réveillés donc on va reprendre un peu notre soirée d'hier susurra Magnus

Il ria quand il le fit basculer avant de les couvrir avec la couette, ils refirent l'amour pendant ce temps Madzie se réveilla en entendant babiller dans le berceau. Elle sortit du lit et vint voir les triplés dans le berceau où elle vit Lexy babiller alors que Dan dormait encore et Levy était entrain de frotter ses yeux,

\- Tiens la princesse s'est réveillé avant nous, on dirait déclara Magnus en voyant Madzie dans la chambre des enfants

\- Je suis venue dormir dans la chambre des triplés s'excusa Madzie

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne sommes pas fâchés gesticula Alec en souriant

Elle vint leur faire des câlins, ils l'embrassèrent sur la joue tous les deux avant de s'occuper des triplés. La petite sorcière leur donna un coup de main, Alec les emmena dans le salon pour regarder des dessins animés pendant que Magnus faisait le petit déjeuner.

\- A table, mes trésors, appela Magnus

Ils passèrent à table, les triplés étaient dans leur chaise de bébé en babillant et le couple et Madzie mangèrent leur petit déjeuner.

\- Trop cool, des crêpes avec des fraises sourit Madzie

\- N'oublie pas de boire ton lait avec tes céréales préférées sourit Magnus en lui servant son bol de lait

Elle mangea le tout et puis embrassa le couple sur la joue,

\- Je peux aller regarder la télé maintenant demanda Madzie

\- Bien sûr tu peux y aller, on termine ensuite tu iras prendre ton bain avant que Cat passe te prendre ici gesticula Alec

\- D'accord sourit Madzie en se dirigeant vers le salon

Le couple termina leur petit déjeuner et puis mit les triplés dans leur parc, Magnus alla faire prendre son bain à Madzie et lui fit enfiler une jolie robe avec un foulard pour cacher ses bronchites. Catarina arriva par portail dans sa tenue d'infirmière,

\- Salut ma chérie, tu sais que tu es sexy dans cette tenue susurra Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas que ton mari sera content que tu me complimentes comme ça n'est-ce pas Alec nargua Catarina

\- Il peut flirter avec qui il veut mais je sais que je suis dans son cœur et dans son lit gesticula Alec

\- Ça c'est vrai ria Catarina

Elle attrapa Madzie dans ses bras en remerciant le couple de l'avoir gardé,

\- Ne nous remercie pas car on adore la garder avec nous la petite puce sourit Magnus

\- Allez c'est partit sourit Catarina

\- Au revoir les triplés, salua Madzie en embrassant les jumelles et Dan

Elle embrassa Alec et Magnus sur la joue,

\- Au revoir papa Alec et papa Magnus salua Madzie

\- A plus ma puce gesticula Alec les larmes aux yeux

Magnus avait souri devant l'appellation de la petite sorcière, elles s'en allèrent toutes les deux.

\- Elle nous a appelé papa gesticula Alec

\- C'est parce que tu lui as dit que nous l'a considérions comme notre fille révéla Magnus

\- C'est vrai que je la considère comme ma fille gesticula Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement, il alla se préparer dans la chambre.

\- Tu as des clients aujourd'hui gesticula Alec

\- Je n'ai pas de client aujourd'hui enfin pas avant quatorze heures en tout cas mais par contre j'ai une réunion avec le monde obscur vers 11 heures expliqua Magnus

\- Je te laisse les enfants ensuite tu les déposes à l'institut gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement, il alla à l'institut. Dans un lieu à Idris le conseiller Pangborn finalisait son plan pour stopper le mariage de Magnus et d'Alec avec ses partisans,

\- Nous allons d'abord nous débarrasser de cette incompétente de Jia Penhawool et d'Imogène Herondale, ainsi je serai le nouveau consul à la tête du conseil et enfin je pourrai faire annuler cette union répugnante en faisant arrêter ce sorcier expliqua le conseiller Pangborn

\- Pour cet oméga pathétique de Lightwood questionna un homme en grimaçant sur le nom de Lightwood

\- Je le ferai marier de force avec un chasseur Alpha qui soit le meilleur de sa génération, il ne pourra pas s'opposer à l'enclave s'il ne veut pas être banni et se faire retirer ses runes ricana Pangborn

\- Mais cet oméga est marqué par ce démon qui l'a souillé en lui faisant des aberrations commenta une femme

\- C'est vrai, c'est pour ça que je ferai exécuter ce sorcier pour qu'il soit plus enclin à porter des enfants de son peuple sourit Pangborn

\- Quel plan génial que vous avez là, Pangborn complimenta ses partisans

Il sourit de victoire devant l'incrédulité de ses partisans, il avait l'intention après avoir obtenu le conseil de se débarrasser d'eux pour qu'ils ne puissent pas trop parler. Après leur réunion secrète, l'un des membres entendit le conseiller entrain de comploter pour se débarrasser d'eux après qu'il est pris le pouvoir. Il tomba des nues en l'entendant, il avait cru aux paroles de cet homme qui leur promettait un avenir radieux. Il se rendit discrètement dans un portail pour se rendre à New-York, Alec était entrain de discuter avec Lydia qui était sur le point de partir quand le même homme arriva par le portail.

\- Conseiller Rosewood, que venez-vous faire ici à New-York questionna Lydia surprise

\- Je voudrais parler avec Robert et Maryse Lightwood répondit le conseiller sans regarder Alec

Il le conduit dans la bibliothèque où le couple était entrain de roucouler avec les jumelles et Dan, le muet claqua de la langue pour prévenir ses parents du visiteur. Ils furent surpris de le voir présent à l'institut de New-York,

\- C'est une surprise de vous voir ici remarqua Maryse

\- Je sais est-ce que je peux vous parler en privé proposa le conseiller en jetant un coup d'œil vers Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir après que sa mère l'ai rassurée sur les enfants, il soupira et raccompagna Lydia jusqu'au portail avant de retourner dans la salle d'opération. Jace vint le voir en lui tapotant sur l'épaule,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Jace ayant vu la présence du conseiller

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça gesticula Alec

Il acquiesça et s'assit près de lui en surveillant le moniteur, plus tard ils virent leur mère se diriger vers eux furieuse talonnée par leur père et le conseiller.

\- Alec, appelle Balthazar tout de suite ordonna Maryse

\- Mais pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe gesticula Alec

\- On te le dirait après rassura Robert

Il se tourna vers son ombre, celui-ci se mit à s'allonger avant de prendre l'apparence de Balthazar.

\- Votre altesse salua Balthazar en s'inclinant devant lui

\- Balthazar, je voudrais que tu nous emmènes rapidement à Idris demanda Maryse

Il se tourna vers Alec qui hocha la tête pour le laisser partir, il se releva et tendit la main. Elle jeta un regard froid envers le conseiller,

\- Je préfère un portail déclara le conseiller

\- On n'a pas le temps pour faire un portail objecta Maryse

Il vint poser sa main sur celle de Maryse et de Robert, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion pour voir Jia et Imogène ainsi que les autres membres du conseil.

\- Vous trois ici, que signifie tout ça gronda Jia surprise de les voir

\- Jia tout d'abord nous vous excusons d'être apparu de cette manière surtout avec le protecteur de notre fils mais nous avions des informations ou plutôt des accusations contre le conseiller Pangborn, accusa Robert

Le concerné se leva de sa chaise en faisant croire qu'il était outré par les accusations alors qu'il avait peur au fond de lui,

\- Comment osez-vous m'accuser de la sorte s'offusqua le conseiller Pangborn

\- Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire sale pourriture, tu voulais faire tuer la consule ainsi que l'inquisitrice pour que tu sois consul. Ainsi tu aurais pu stopper le mariage de mon fils en faisant arrêter Magnus Lightwood-Bane et puis l'exécuter pour obliger mon fils à épouser un chasseur Alpha que tu aurais choisi toi-même ça te revient espèce d'enflure jura Maryse enragée

\- Bien sûr tu as pensé à te débarrasser de nos petits-enfants en les faisant empoisonner en faisant passer leur mort pour un accident renchérit Robert avec de la haine danser dans les yeux

Il baissa la tête avant d'éclater de rire très bruyamment, il essuya ses larmes au niveau de ses yeux en regardant le couple et son ancien partisan.

\- Je vois que tu leur as tout balancé rétorqua le conseiller Pangborn

\- Oui, j'ai tout balancé après t'avoir entendu que tu nous aurais fait assassiner pour nous faire taire accusa le conseiller

\- Que signifie tout ceci conseiller Pangborn questionna Jia

\- Est-ce que tout ça est vrai renchéri Imogène

\- Exactement vrai, je compte me débarrasser de vous deux bandes de harpies avant de prendre la place de consul et stopper ce mariage impur que vous permettez cracha le traître

\- Un mariage impur répéta Maryse en serrant les dents

\- Ton fils est un oméga pathétique qui est handicapé, qui est bon juste à rester dans la chambre si j'ose dire pour rester poli. Il s'est entiché d'un sorcier Alpha et la laisser le marquer en plus de se marier avec lui, c'est contre nos lois protesta le traître

\- Mon fils a permis beaucoup de choses pour le monde obscur et sans lui nous n'aurions pas pu vaincre Jonathan et Valentin défendit Robert

\- En baisant avec un démon mais qu'importe c'est dans les gènes tout ça au vu que ton ancêtre avait contracté la variole démoniaque en baisant des démons critiqua le conseiller Pangborn

\- Je t'interdis de critiquer ma famille riposta Robert

Il ricana moqueusement en regardant Robert, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- La vérité te blesse mon cher Robert, le pire c'est que cet catin de démon a mis au monde des aberrations des demis sorcier et demi Nephilims. Quelle honte déclara Pangborn

Robert alla jouer de ses poings quand le conseiller fut frappé d'un coup de poing par Maryse, celui-ci se releva et essaya d'attaquer la chasseuse. Elle riposta à ses attaques, elle lui fourcha les pieds ce qui le fit tomber parterre. Il roula sur le côté avant de se remettre sur pied mais n'évita pas le coup de pied de Maryse qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur, Balthazar se mit sur le côté en voyant qu'il était sur le point de trajectoire en se récurant le nez. La mère d'Alec s'approcha lentement en faisant craquer ses poings,

\- Oméga pathétique handicapé, catin du démon, bon pour rester dans la chambre et mettre au monde des aberrations. C'est tout ce que tu as dire sur mon fils et mes petits-enfants espèce de raclure jura Maryse

Elle lui prit par le col et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, il le repoussa en crachant sur elle. Celle-ci essuya le sang du traître avec dégoût,

\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton fils qui est une pute en écartant les cuisses pour un putain de démon, tu fais bien la paire vous deux comme ton frère Maxwell qui nous as trahi pour cet putain ricana Pangborn

Maryse le regarda avec un regard vide d'expressions, Robert vit le regard sans expressions de sa femme et s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Robert, il faut arrêter Maryse ordonna Jia

\- Faites ce que vous voulez mais vous n'arriverez pas à la faire se calmer parce que là elle est en mode furie grimaça Robert

\- En mode furie répéta Imogène

\- Ben vous voulez un soldat sans émotions ne pensant qu'à tuer et bien vous l'avez devant vous en la présence de Maryse. Ce connard a malheureusement fait l'erreur de critiquer son frère donc elle est en mode furie Alpha, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est prier conseilla Robert

Maryse se jeta sur le conseiller dans un cri de guerre, son aura d'Alpha se dégagea d'elle. Elle donna un coup de genou dans la mâchoire de Pangborn, celui-ci riposta en essayant de l'attaquer à son tour. Elle esquiva et sauta par-dessus de lui pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le dos, il cria de douleur. Il se retourna pour recevoir un coup de talon aiguille au visage, Balthazar qui était assis les bras croisés avec un rictus.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais Dame Maryse à une sacrée endurance pour une femme de son âge complimenta Balthazar en regardant les deux femmes

Jia et Imogène ne savaient pas pour Balthazar le regarda avec incrédulité,

\- Je pourrais savoir qui êtes-vous et comment vous avez fait pour traverser la barrière de protection questionna Jia

\- Oups, où sont mes bonnes manières ? Je suis Balthazar surnommer le démon rouge de l'enfer, maître des dimensions, grand tueur de sorcières à une certaine époque et gardien de la princesse ou plutôt son protecteur se présenta Balthazar

\- Vous voulez parler d'Alec Lightwood conclu Imogène

\- Oui, son altesse, et je suis venu plusieurs fois ici mais j'étais dans l'ombre de son altesse en intervenant que s'il était en danger pour le protéger expliqua Balthazar

Maryse avait jeté le traître contre le mur, elle le prit par le col de sa chemise.

\- **Ecoute-moi espèce d'enfoiré, je t'ai déjà dit ne pas insulter mes enfants, et tu l'as fait espèce de connard. Mon fils Alexander Gédéon Lightwood est un oméga certes en plus d'être muet mais il a fait de grandes choses pour le monde obscur aidé de son frère et de sa sœur mais le plus important aidé de son Alpha Magnus Bane, oui au départ j'ai été comme toi aveugle de leur amour et aussi de la souffrance de mon fils quand je lui ai imposé un mariage arrangé. Le jour du semblant de mariage que j'ai réalisé mon erreur en voyant l'amour qui existait entre eux que je voulais détruire, mais au fil des jours j'ai vu leur amour s'épanouir ce qui m'a ouvert les yeux dont les injustes que j'avais fait envers les créatures obscures. C'est pour cela que j'ai donné ma bénédiction pour qu'ils se marient à Edom, mon fils a été couronné devant moi en devenant un membre royal. Finalement cet amour s'est concrétisé par la naissance de mes petits-enfants, ils sont devenus mon monde. Alors je ne te permets pas de les insulter car si les membres du conseil n'étaient pas là je t'aurai achevé** déclara Maryse en le relâchant

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et une lune de miel familiale. Bisous glacées.**


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Tu as raison ne pas s'approcher de Maryse si on chercher à faire du mal à ses petits enfants**

 **HekateWitch1: C'est le démon Balthazar dans Charmed, je le trouvais trop classe surtout son côté humain XD par contre euh ton cerveau risque de partir en courant dans ce chapitre**

 **AlecBarton: Je crois que tu vas rester pendant un moment là-bas par ce que je réserve dans ce chapitre et dîtes à merci à lalectrice qui m'a donner l'idée XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Lavigne 126 es-tu là? Fais-moi un signe ou sort de ton sarcophage XD Je crois que tonnouveau nom va être disponible et pour ton nouveau idée et bien je l'ai casé niark niark**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 50**_

Les triplets babillaient en regardant leur père entrain d'affronter leur oncle dans un combat d'entraînement, ils étaient dans les bras de Maryse, Isabelle et de Clary qui observaient le match avec Robert et Simon. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que le conseiller Pangborn fut arrêté pour ses crimes, après le passage à tabac de Maryse Jia l'avait emprisonné en attendant son jugement. Balthazar avait félicité la mère de famille en la remerciant du beau spectacle, les autres conseillers partisans du traître furent aussi jugés sauf le conseiller qui les avait dénoncés. Il a été jugé mais avait reçu une peine moins sévère que les autres, le conseiller Pangborn fut jugé et fut banni d'Idris après s'être fait retirer ses runes. Quand il était sorti de la salle après s'être fait retirer ses runes, il avait vu Maryse venir le voir avec un regard froid. Elle avait fait un sourire moqueur en se moquant de lui, elle lui avait dit que malgré que son frère soit parti dans le monde terrestre et qu'il s'était fait retirer ses runes elle savait que son frère l'avait fait par amour pour sa femme. Mais contrairement à Pangborn qui est affiché comme un traître aux yeux de l'enclave, elle s'était approché de son oreille en lui chuchotant que dehors nombreuses étaient les créatures obscures qui l'attendaient pour se venger de l'affront commis envers l'Alpha à savoir Magnus. La voix de Maryse était suave mais très froide, elle avait fait signe aux gardes de l'emmener après qu'il est commencé à avoir peur au sujet de sa survie dehors avec les créatures obscures. Alec évita un coup de Jace, il lui donna un coup de pied retourné.

\- Je crois qu'Alec va gagner remarqua Simon

\- Il n'y a jamais de gagnant dans un combat entre parabataï révéla Robert

\- Comment ça questionna Clary

\- Quand ils se battent, ils se battent à l'unisson. Leurs cœurs, leurs esprits, leurs âmes ne font qu'une sur un champ de bataille, alors entre eux ils se combattent comme dans un miroir car ils ressentent les émotions de l'un et de l'autre expliqua Robert

Il caressa discrètement sa rune effacée, il sentit une main sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers Maryse qui lui sourit calmement. Il mit la main sur la sienne pour la remercier de le soutenir, ils entendirent un cri provenir de Levy qui regardait son père.

\- Tu es entrain d'encourager ton papa ma chérie sourit Maryse en jouant avec ses cheveux

Elle mit son poing dans sa bouche et sourit, Lexy riait à chaque fois qu'Alec donnait un coup à Jace et Dan regarda la scène avec fascination. Le match se termina sur un match nul, le duo vint les rejoindre. Alec embrassa ses enfants sur le front, les filles gigotaient pour aller dans ses bras. Il prit ses filles dans ses bras,

\- On dirait que les filles veulent s'entraîner avec leur papa gloussa Maryse ayant pris Dan

Il sourit à la remarque de sa mère, Dan se tourna vers son grand-père et gigota sa main. Il se pencha vers son petit-fils et lui embrassa la main avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je crois que Dan aussi veut s'entraîner avec moi gloussa Robert

\- On te laisse la piste sourit Jace

Robert s'assit parterre avec Dan et lui montra quelques techniques de Shadowhunter, le petit garçon riait alors que ses sœurs jumelles tapaient dans leurs mains en regardant les démonstrations. Alec souriait devant la joie de ses enfants, il essuya la bave sur le menton de Lexy. Ils commencèrent à gémir doucement, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge pour voir que c'était l'heure du repas des triplés. Maryse vint vers lui pour prendre les filles,

\- Je crois que mes petits anges adorés ont très faim,alors mamie va préparer leurs repas qu'ils aiment tant roucoula Maryse

\- Ça ira gesticula Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas par contre va prendre ta douche conseilla Maryse

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre, il prit sa douche et mit un sweat noir avec un pantalon simple. Il entra dans la cuisine pour être surpris de voir Jace le t-shirt avec de la purée et un peu sur le visage, il claqua de la langue pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

\- Les triplés sont bien les enfants de Magnus tiens, ils n'arrêtent pas de cracher de la purée sur moi grommela Jace en retirant sur la purée sur son t-shirt

\- Ce que tu peux être susceptible souffla Maryse en donnant la cuillère à Lexy

Pour confirmer les dires de Jace, Lexy envoya de la purée sur son parrain en rigolant. L'oméga ria légèrement silencieusement avant de claquer de la langue sévèrement, les trois firent la moue devant le regard sévère de leur père. Ils se tournèrent vers leur grand-mère en faisant les yeux doux, ils savaient faire plier tous les membres de leurs familles avec leurs yeux doux mais seul Alec était capable de résister ce qui était assez dur. Maryse tomba dans le piège et embrassa ses petits-enfants dans ses bras, Alec claqua de la langue mécontent.

\- Oh ça va Alec, ils sont trop adorables mes petits chéris roucoula Maryse

Il roula des yeux en voyant sa mère complètement gaga devant les enfants, plus tard après le repas sa mère les emmena dans son ancienne chambre pour leur faire une sieste. Le directeur était dans son bureau quand sa fratrie entra dans le bureau,

\- On a repéré un démon qui sévit dans le Bronx, tu viens proposa Isabelle

\- J'arrive gesticula Alec en se levant de son bureau

Il suivit sa fratrie jusqu'au Bronx, ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle en cherchant le démon. Simon les avait rejoint,

\- Alors la date du mariage approche lança Isabelle

\- Je le sais gesticula Alec

\- Magnus a déjà choisi son témoin questionna Clary

\- Je sais que ce sera soit Catarina ou soit Raphaël normalement c'était Ragnor mais…stoppa Alec de faire les signes en arborant un visage triste

Sa sœur s'approcha de lui et lui frotta le bras,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que Ragnor doit veiller sur lui de là-haut rassura Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy gesticula Alec en lui souriant

\- Tu m'as déjà récompensé en mettant au monde de jolies filles qui sont mes adorables nièces et un magnifique beau gosse qui est mon neveu chéri gloussa Isabelle

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul beau gosse et c'est moi se vanta Jace en se pointant du doigt

\- L'espoir fait vivre gesticula Alec en faisant un sourire ironique

Le blond fut outré avant de continuer d'avancer dans la ruelle, ils entendirent du bruit autour d'eux. Alec sortit sa flèche et se prépara au cas où avec Izzy qui déroula son fouet, Jace prit son épée et se mit dos à son parabataï. Simon utilisa ses sens pour savoir où était le démon, Clary sortit sa dague et regarda partout. Celle-ci fut projetée contre un mur,

\- CLARY cria Jace

\- JACE ATTENTION cria Isabelle en claquant son fouet sur le démon

Un démon avec des tentacules apparu devant eux, il avait la forme d'un humain avec des tentacules de pieuvre. Alec tira sur ses tentacules tout en les évitant, Jace les trancha aidée d'Izzy. Simon arrachait les tentacules avec sa force de vampire, le démon hurla avant de les balancer tous contre le mur, l'oméga fut sonné quand il sentit une douleur familière venir se loger au milieu de ses reins.

\- Oh non pas maintenant pensa Alec grimaçant

Il se leva et prit son arc et une flèche de son carquois pour viser dans l'œil du démon, il le visa avec difficulté et tira. Sa flèche vint se figer dans l'œil du démon qui se retrouvait à moitié aveugle, il se dirigeait vers Alec pour en finir avec lui quand il sentit son odeur d'oméga en chaleur. Celui-ci prit son poignard et serra les dents devant la convoitise du démon à son encontre,

\- Tu m'as oublié espèce de connard décréta Clary en le poignardant par-derrière

Il hurla de douleur avant de jeter la rousse contre un mur, il s'approcha d'Alec et commença à enrouler ses tentacules autour de lui. Le directeur était en nage et n'arrivait plus à bouger, les tentacules du démon le déshabillaient lentement quand une boule de feu vint le brûler ce qui le fit relâcher Alec. Celui-ci tomba dans les bras de Balthazar, le démon fut réduit en cendres.

\- Putain encore un sur mon palmarès ricana Balthazar en regardant les cendres

\- ALEC cria Isabelle en venant le voir

Il posa son protégé parterre, sa sœur l'examina et remarqua qu'il était en pleine chaleur.

\- Je vais l'emmener directement voir le prince proposa Balthazar

Le directeur s'agrippa à son t-shirt et fit non de la tête,

\- Balthazar, je connais un endroit où il pourrait se calmer de ses chaleurs mais est-ce que tu peux te téléporter à un endroit que tu ne connais pas demanda Isabelle

\- Vous me sous-estimer beaucoup trop Dame Isabelle s'indigna Balthazar

Elle lui donna l'adresse de leur appartement, ils se firent miroiter dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient acheté.

\- Emmène-le dans la douche et ensuite je m'occuperai de lui décréta Isabelle

Le démon fit ce qu'elle lui dit avant de laisser Alec aux mains de sa sœur, il retourna dans le salon en s'allongeant parterre les bras croisés. Jace avec Clary et Simon arrivèrent dans l'appartement,

\- Où est Alec questionna Jace

\- Dans la salle de bain avec Dame Isabelle répondit Balthazar

Il s'assit en tailleur en fermant les yeux près du démon, ils attendirent qu'Isabelle termine de s'occuper de l'oméga. Clary faisait les cent pas en se frottant les bras avec le froid qui régnait dans l'appartement, Simon tourna la tête vers le démon rouge.

\- Il y a un truc qui me turlupine en faite, tu es un Alpha et donc normalement tu ne devais pas être en rut questionna Simon

\- Je suis bien un Alpha mais l'odeur de la princesse est semblable à celui du prince donc il ne m'attire pas vraiment de plus j'étais marié raconta Balthazar

\- Oh tu es marié s'étonna Clary ayant entendu la conversation

\- Ouais enfin plutôt était vu que j'ai divorcé d'elle, et bien sûr elle a piqué tout ce que j'avais la sale garce jura Balthazar

Le trio fut amusé de voir le démon entrain de perdre son sang-froid en pensant à son ex-femme, Alec entra dans la pièce les cheveux mouillés dans un état vaseux. Isabelle le suivait derrière.

\- Princesse interpella Balthazar

\- Je vais bien simplement le produit qui me rend vaseux gesticula Alec

\- Je vous ramène au loft proposa Balthazar

\- Non, emmène-moi à l'institut et s'il vous plaît n'en parler pas à Magnus au sujet de mes chaleurs gesticula Alec

\- Grand-frère…commença Isabelle

\- S'il vous plait gesticula Alec d'un regard suppliant

Ils hochèrent la tête et le démon le ramena dans son ancienne chambre, il s'effondra sur son lit épuisé par le produit. Le démon retourna dans son ombre en voyant Maryse entré dans sa chambre, elle lui caressa ses cheveux doucement quand un portail s'ouvrit sur Magnus. Celle-ci lui dit rapidement ce qui s'était passé avant de le laisser tranquille, il s'allongea près de lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Stupide Nephilims sourit Magnus en respirant son odeur

Un mois plus tard tous étaient rassemblés pour le mariage de Magnus et Alec, celui-ci était dans le vestibule et soupira légèrement plus stressé qu'à son premier mariage avec Magnus à Edom. Il essayait de faire son nœud de cravate mais il soupira d'agacement avant que Jace viennes l'aider à le faire, il lui lissa son costume et ils entendirent tous les deux toquer à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Asmodée,

\- Je suis heureux de te voir encore une fois mon fils dans un costume de mariage sourit Asmodée en regardant Alec dans son costume en or

\- Merci père gesticula Alec

\- Bon je voulais juste passer pour dire coucou et maintenant je vais aller faire des bisous à mes petits chéris sourit Asmodée en s'en allant

Il sourit en se sentant détendu, Jace le regarda en lui lançant un regard pour voir s'il était prêt. Il souffla avant de rejoindre la salle de cérémonie, il arriva dans le couloir où tous le regardaient avec un visage souriant. Il traversa le couloir avec Jace qui tenait le coussin de sa stèle et le bracelet en or, Madzie arriva avec le coussin habillé d'une robe de soirée dorée. La petite fille fut choisie pour être témoin de Magnus ce qui l'avait réjouis, elle se plaça en face d'Alec quand celui-ci vint l'embrasser sur la joue avant de reprendre sa place. Magnus entra à sa suite, ils se regardèrent avec amour et ne pouvaient pas se lâcher du regard. Jem fut désigné par le couple pour officialiser leur mariage, il commença la cérémonie. Alec plaça un bracelet en or au poignet de son mari et celui-ci fit de même, il prit sa stèle quand celle-ci s'envoila dans les airs. Tous furent sous le choc de voir la stèle s'envoler par magie,

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici questionna Magnus

Ils entendirent des rires provenir des triplés et les sorciers présents dans la salle en plus d'Asmodée ressentirent de la magie provenir d'eux, ils babillèrent en riant tout en faisant déplacer les objets. Le couple fut ému de voir leurs enfants s'amuser, ils reprirent la cérémonie et se gravèrent mutuellement la rune du mariage. Tout le monde vint les félicités pour leur mariage, après la cérémonie ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Après des maintes discussions et supplication d'Izzy, celle-ci était parvenu à organiser une fête somptueuse pour le mariage de son frangin. Ils profitèrent de la soirée, la reine des fées fut présente en personne pour leur mariage.

\- Je souhaite beaucoup de bonheurs au couple royal souhaita la reine des fées

\- Merci ma dame sourit Magnus

Elle s'éclipsa avec sa suite, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de se séparer à bout de souffle.

\- On s'éclipse proposa Magnus en caressant sa cuisse discrètement

\- Les enfants gesticula Alec

\- Ta mère va prendre très grand soin de nos enfants pendant qu'on sera occupé sourit Magnus

Il acquiesça et fit signe à son parabataï avec son mari, celui-ci lui fit un sourire malicieux. Ils se rendirent au loft, Magnus le prit dans ses bras encore une fois pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Il claqua des doigts pour décorer la pièce dans une ambiance romantique, il posa son mari parterre avant de prendre deux verres qu'il avait invoqués et les remplis de champagnes. Il en donna une à son amant,

\- A nous sourit Magnus en trinquant avec lui

Il lui rendit son sourire et but son verre avant de le poser sur le table de nuit, Magnus but son verre culsec et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser devint de plus en plus sensuel, il le fit reculer jusqu'au lit pour le faire basculer en le faisant s'allonger. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en déposant des multitudes de suçons avant de passer doucement vers sa clavicule après avoir déboutonné sa chemise lentement en laissant ses doigts explorer le torse qu'il connaissait par cœur, en voulant encore plus goûter au goût de sa peau il enleva ses vêtements en le laissant nu. Il descendit vers son torse en redessinant les contours des runes qu'il avait, l'oméga agrippa l'oreiller sous le plaisir. Il continua à lui caresser le torse avant de lorgner sur le téton de son amant, il le prit en bouche pour le suçoter. Il le taquina avec le bout de sa langue, avant de maltraiter son jumeau de la même façon. Il descendit vers sa ceinture d'apollon qu'il lécha avec sa langue doucement, il arriva devant son érection dont le pré-éjaculatoire s'écoulait doucement. Le sorcier glissa son pouce dessus pour étaler le liquide encore plus sur le membre, Alec se cambra encore plus de plaisir. Il arrêta de le taquiner avant de le prendre en bouche, il commença à faire de long va et viens avec sa bouche puis pris le tout jusqu'au fond sa gorge après avoir renfloué un reflexe de renvoi. Il le suçota pendant un bon moment avant de le relâcher pour soulever ses hanches pour voir son lubrifiant s'écouler à flot sous l'excitation, l'oméga rejeta sa tête en sentant la langue de son amant dans son intimité. Magnus revint lui embrasser les lèvres avec ses lèvres recouvertes de son nectar, il fit un mouvement de la main et fit disparaitre ses vêtements. Il le pénétra doucement en lui ce qui le fit haleter, l'Alpha grogna en sentant la chaleur de son oméga autour de lui. Il ondula ses hanches doucement ce qui le fit haleter encore plus, il ramena une jambe vers lui pour le pénétrer encore plus ce qui le fit ouvrir la bouche dans un cri silencieux. L'asiatique bougea de plus en plus vite ce qui le fit haleter de plus en plus, il remarqua ses yeux qui se révulsaient en butant sa prostate. Il serra les dents en sentant son nœud s'agrandir dans l'antre chaud de son amant, celui-ci n'en pouvant plus se mit à jouir entre eux la bouche ouverte. Il poussa un râle de jouissance quand son nœud éclata dans l'intimité d'Alec, il s'effondra sur lui en faisant attention à son poids. Il le sentit tremblé dans ses bras,

\- Tu as froid questionna Magnus

\- Non, ça va gesticula Alec

Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa amoureusement après que le nœud se soit défait, ils se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime gesticula Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour confia Magnus

\- Où est-ce que tu emmènes en lune de miel cette fois-ci gesticula Alec

\- Je t'emmène encore une fois dans le monde entier avec les enfants répondit Magnus

\- Tu veux emmener les enfants avec nous gesticula Alec

\- Bien sûr je ne vais pas les laisser dans les mains de ton peroxydé de parabataï et ton gâteau de père pour s'occuper d'eux, je sais qu'ils vont leur apprendre les techniques de Shadowhunter s'offusqua Magnus

Il leva les yeux en l'air en sachant que son mari à raison sur son père et son frère qui entraînent les enfants au combat, alors qu'ils n'avaient juste que sept mois. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et refirent l'amour encore plus passionnément que la première fois, ils passèrent la nuit à se dire je t'aime, à faire l'amour et à se câliner dans le lit. Le lendemain le couple se rendit au manoir Lightwood pour récupérer leurs enfants, ils restèrent surpris de voir l'état de Jace.

\- Que s'est-il passé gesticula Alec en regardant son frère

\- Juste deux mots, les enfants, souffla Jace

Les cheveux de Jace ébouriffés comme s'il avait mis le doigt dans une prise électrique, il avait quelques taches suspectes sur son haut avec une tâche humide au centre. Isabelle arriva et n'était pas mieux, elle aussi on avait l'impression qu'un ouragan était passé dans ses cheveux.

\- Les enfants gesticula Alec

\- Ils se sont servi leurs pouvoirs sur nous sourit Isabelle fière

\- Parle-pour toi pour moi c'était comme si j'étais leur cible préférée se lamenta Jace

\- Et tu es encore en vie nargua Magnus

Le blond s'offusqua ce qui le fit encore plus rire, Maryse et Robert arrivèrent avec les triplés.

\- Vous êtes obligés d'y aller avec les enfants bouda Maryse

\- Maman, on veut passer du temps avec les enfants gesticula Alec

\- Oui mais une lune de miel s'est fait pour un couple et non pour des enfants tenta de convaincre Robert

Il roula des yeux devant la tentative de le convaincre de laisser les triplés, après avoir déjeuné avec la famille. Toute la petite famille fit un portail jusqu'en Indonésie, Magnus souffla devant le changement du pays depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venue. Ils s'installèrent dans un hôtel, ils passèrent du temps avec les triplés. Après qu'ils les ais couchés dans le berceau, Alec vint rejoindre son mari sur le balcon. Il posa les mains sur son dos et le massa pour détendre ses muscles tendus dus au fait d'être de retour dans son pays natal, le sorcier soupira d'aise au massage de son amant. Il attrapa sa main et le fit tourner pour qu'il soit face à lui,

\- Ça va aller gesticula Alec

\- Ça va juste quelques mauvais souvenirs qui essayent de remonter mais avec les enfants et toi ce lieu est entrain de devenir agréable sourit Magnus

\- Peut-être que je pourrais le rendre très agréable gesticula Alec avec un sourire coquin

Il haussa un sourcil en le regardant, l'oméga lui lança un regard coquin et s'abaissa à genoux devant lui et déboutonna son pantalon. Il sortit son membre et commença à le masturber avant de le prendre en bouche, le sorcier poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant la langue humide de son amant. Celui-ci renfloua un geste de renvoi pour l'enfoncer jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, il glissa sa langue sur le membre. L'asiatique sentit sa jouissance monter devant la caresse buccale d'Alec,

\- Bébé, retires-toi je vais jouir gémit Magnus

Il accéléra ses mouvements avant d'avaler le sperme de son Alpha sans perdre une miette, celui-ci poussa un râle de jouissance en se déversant dans la bouche de son mari. Alec se releva de sa position et embrassa Magnus, il lui sourit avidement.

\- Je commence à comprendre ce que tu voulais dire par des souvenirs agréables ricana Magnus

Il rigola avant de l'embrasser encore une fois, il l'attrapa par les fesses et le porta jusqu'à leur lit pour lui faire l'amour. Le lendemain ils se rendirent à la plage, l'asiatique fit en sorte que la plage ne soit rien qu'à eux. Les triplés gazouillèrent en voyant la mer, ils tapotèrent dans l'eau en riant. Magnus faisait sautiller à tour de rôle les enfants qui éclataient de rire en sautillaient sur le sable, ils passèrent la journée à la plage avant de rentrer. Alec les contempla dans leur berceau profondément endormi, Magnus sortit de la douche et le vit entrain de regarder les triplés endormi. Il l'enlaça par-derrière et l'embrassa sur la nuque,

\- Ils sont tellement adorables observa Magnus

\- Je sais, tu crois que c'est normal que je veuille qu'ils restent comme ça pour toujours gesticula Alec en le regardant

\- C'est le souhait de tout parent de vouloir que leur enfant reste encore tout petit sourit Magnus

Il mit la tête sur son épaule et continua d'observer leurs enfants, ils allèrent se coucher en passant un moment entre eux. Alec se réveilla en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur son membre, il agrippa les draps sous le plaisir. Il jeta un regard sous la couette où il voyait une forme, il n'en pouvait plus avant de jouir. Il était essoufflé quand il sentit des doigts dans son intimité, la couette révéla son mari qui revint l'embrasser langoureusement sans stopper ses doigts. Il retira ses doigts ce qui le fit soupirer de frustration, il sourit avant de le pénétrer. Il ondula ses hanches ce qui le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière, il posa les mains sur les fesses de son amant pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Magnus accéléra ses mouvements en lui, il haleta de plaisir avant d'avoir les yeux révulsés quand Magnus buta sur sa prostate. Il jouit sur lui, celui-ci sentit son nœud se serrer en lui en poussant un râle de jouissance. Il s'effondra sur lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il l'embrassa sur le visage.

\- Bonjour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour à toi aussi gesticula Alec en souriant

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement après que le nœud se soit défait, ils allèrent se promener avec les enfants. Alec était près de son mari en regardant l'endroit où il les emmenait, il vit un cimetière et ils entrèrent dedans. Il vit le sorcier se tendre de plus en plus en marchant vers une place, Magnus s'arrêta devant deux tombes très bien entretenue. Il caressa une des tombes et alla se mettre près d'Alec, celui-ci comprit à qui étaient les deux tombes.

\- C'est la tombe de ta mère et ton beau-père gesticula Alec

\- Oui, même si elle s'est donnée la mort en croyant que j'étais un monstre, elle reste quand même ma mère et elle m'a donné la vie et aimé. Je voudrais que tu l'ai rencontré avec les enfants, je n'aie jamais emmené personne sur ses tombes pas même Catarina et Ragnor raconta Magnus en regardant les tombes

Il fut ému du geste de son mari en lui présentant la tombe de sa mère, il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Après avoir quitté le cimetière, ils passèrent à l'hôtel pour prendre leurs affaires, ils se rendirent en Inde pour les vacances. La veille de leur départ Magnus avait serré très fort Alec qui l'avait laissé le serrer tellement qu'il crut que son étreinte allait le tuer, ils étaient entrain de visiter des temples et des palais. Alec fut ébloui par le palais,

\- C'est merveilleux gesticula Alec

Magnus vint près de lui avec la poussette des enfants, les trois étaient entrain de babiller dans leur poussette en s'émerveillant du paysage.

\- Après que les enfants soient couchés, je te montrerais un autre palais rien que tous les deux susurra Magnus en le prenant par la hanche

Il fut curieux de ce que le sorcier lui réservait, comme convenu le soir même il l'emmena dans un palais assez retiré de tout. Ils avaient branché le baby phone au cas où, l'archer regarda le palais.

\- C'est super mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi retiré gesticula Alec

\- Regarde la sculpture sourit Magnus malicieusement

Il cligna les yeux avant de regarder les sculptures attentivement et rougit violemment, il déglutit devant les sculptures érotiques. Il sentit les mains de son amant venir l'enlacer par-derrière,

\- Mon amour, bienvenue dans le palais du Kâma-Sûtra susurra Magnus en venant de pincer ses tétons

Il haleta de plaisir sous le pincement de son amant,

\- J'ai envie d'essayer quelques positions qu'il y figure qu'en penses-tu demanda Magnus en caressant son torse

Il avait la bouche sèche et se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il le fit reculer jusqu'au mur et il claqua les doigts pour enlever ses vêtements. Il embrassa son cou en faisant un suçon tout en le masturbant, il sourit en le voyant humide entre ses jambes. Il remonta sa langue vers son oreille et suçota son lobe,

\- Retournes-toi ordonna Magnus

Il se retourna en présentant sa croupe vers son amant, il sourit et le pénétra après lui avoir caressé ses fesses. Il ondula ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit haleter encore plus en le sentant encore plus profondément en lui, il bougea assez rapidement en lui avant de s'arrêter. IL se retira ce qui le fit soupirer de frustration, il ricana narquoisement.

\- Je t'ai dit que je veux essayer toutes les positions qui figurent dans ce palais et grâce à ta rune endurance et ta rune de flexibilité ce sera possible susurra Magnus en le faisant allonger parterre

Il le mit sur le ventre en l'embrassant doucement avant de le pénétrer de nouveau, il bougea à nouveau assez rapidement. Alec avait la tête posée sur le sol poussa des cris silencieux, il sentit sa jouissance venir quand il entendit un claquement de doigt et un anneau pelvien apparu sur son pénis.

\- Je veux que tu viennes quand je l'aurais décidé susurra Magnus en lui donnant un coup de rein assez fort

Il haleta de jouissance sans se déverser, le sorcier se retira et se bascula sur le dos en le faisant asseoir sur lui. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en bougeant sur le membre de son amant, ils changèrent plusieurs fois de position en imitant les images érotiques qu'arborait le palais. Alec était en levrette alors que Magnus était en lui et bougeait en lui très rapidement, il sanglotait de plaisir sous les coups de reins de son Alpha. Il avait jouit un nombre incalculable de fois sans se déverser retenu par l'anneau pelvien, le sorcier continua de bouger en lui quand il sentit son nœud se former. Il jouit en s'effondrant sur son mari, il l'embrassa sur sa marque, il le vit encore sangloter. Il le libéra et le vit s'évanouir sous le vague de plaisir en se déversant, l'Alpha grogna en voyant la quantité de lubrifiant s'écouler de son entre-jambe sous la jouissance. Il se retira après que son nœud se soit défait, il sentit un liquide le mouiller et remarqua que c'était le lubrifiant d'Alec. Celui-ci faisait une éjaculation féminine plusieurs fois ce qui le ravit, il sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Il le ramena à l'hôtel et le mit dans le lit puis vérifia les enfants qui dormaient à poing fermé, il se blottit contre son oméga avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les farces des triplets et la visite d'Asmodée. Bisous glacées.**


	53. Chapter 51

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Tu as fait raison c'est le nirvana de la luxure dans ce palais avec Magnus XD**

 **HekateWitch1: "Hachi qui voit le cerveau se faire la malle" z'ai cru voir un cerceau "le cerveau qui courait trés vite" mais oui mais oui c'est un cerveau XD les triplets seront encore dans le chapitre à manipuler et autre chose XD**

 **Alec Barton : C'est Lavigne 126 que tu devrais remercier pour ses idées trés hot d'ailleurs elle m'a donner encore eu pour le prochain chapitre XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Je crois que mon cerveau est en train de bouillir avec tes idées oulà ça sur chauffe je vais l'écrire "éclairs qui passe comme dans les films d'horreurs" he's live nan je déconne pour ta troisième idée je l'ai caser dans le prochain chapitre et ta quatrième je vais voir dans la nouvelle histoire comment je pourrais caser ça mais tu devrais patienter miss XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 51, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 51**_

Alec rigola en regardant son frère entrain de faire le cheval pour les triplés, le trio était entrain de rire aux éclats. Après quatre semaines de lune de miel, la petite famille était de retour à New-York. La famille avait vu que les triplés étaient en pleine forme et arborait une jolie couleur de pêche ayant bronzé, la fratrie voyait aussi l'amour et le bonheur que dégageait le couple qui était encore plus amoureux. Maryse n'avait pas perdu du temps en allant embrasser ses petits-enfants qui lui avait terriblement manqué pendant les quatre semaines, ils avaient gloussé devant les multitudes de baisers de leur grand-mère. Robert fit la même en chopant Dan pour l'embrasser, il roucoula avec ses petites-filles qui avaient ri sous sa barbe qui les piquait. Tout le monde obscur fut au courant de leur retour, le couple avait retrouvé des cadeaux de la part de tout le monde sur leur palier. Certains étaient pour les triplés et d'autres pour eux en guise de cadeau de mariage, Magnus avait agrandi la chambre des enfants avec les tonnes de cadeau qu'ils avaient eu. L'oméga avait repris ses fonctions de directeur et son entraînement avec sa fratrie, le sorcier avait repris aussi son activité en reprenant les demandes de ses clients. Depuis l'affaire avec le terrestre il avait cru que sa clientèle auprès des terrestres aurai baissé mais ils étaient toujours fidèles à lui en venant toujours faire leur demande, du niveau du monde obscur c'était le calme au plat depuis la mort des deux Morgenstern et l'arrestation de l'ancien conseiller Pangborn et certains membres du cercle. Alec se redressa dans son fauteuil de bureau en faisant craquer ses membres, il regarda l'heure et vit que c'était bientôt l'heure des repas des triplés. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour voir sa mère entrain de mixer des légumes bouillis avec des morceaux de veau frit,

\- Oh tu es là chéri, j'étais entrain de préparer le repas des enfants remarqua Maryse

\- Tu leur prépares quoi gesticula Alec

\- Purée de brocolis avec des petits pois et des choux-fleurs ainsi que des morceaux de veau frit répondit Maryse

Il lui montra son pouce,

\- Ce n'est pas finis et j'ai en profiter pour acheter des fruits, je l'ai mixé pour faire de la purée comme des desserts pour eux. Ils vont adorer gloussa Maryse

\- Tu me donneras la recette plus tard gesticula Alec

\- Entendu, j'ai fait mixer des pommes et des raisins pour eux, révéla Maryse

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont gesticula Alec

\- Ils sont avec ton père et Jace dans la salle d'entraînement répondit Maryse

Il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir ses enfants entrain d'écouter leur grand-père sur les différentes techniques sur le lancer de poignard. Il sourit en entrant dans la pièce et s'accroupit quand ses enfants marchèrent à quatre pattes vers lui, ça faisait quelques jours que les triplés savaient marcher à quatre pattes. Il les embrassa chacun sur le front et s'assit près d'eux, ils babillèrent dans les bras de leur père. Jace et Robert s'approchèrent d'eux,

\- Si tu es là, c'est pour le repas des enfants conclu Robert

Il hocha la tête et chacun prit un triplé dans ses bras, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine pour manger. Maryse sourit en les voyants, ils les mirent sur les chaises hautes avant de leur donner la cuillère pour manger. Les filles mangèrent leur repas alors que Dan postillonnait sur son oncle,

\- Dan arrête de postillonner sur moi objecta Jace

Il ria et mangea sa cuillère que lui donnait sa grand-mère, il ria en regardant sa grand-mère. Elle roucoula avec lui en essuyant la purée sur sa bouche,

\- Oh ce que tu peux être mignon avec ta purée sur la bouche, mamie a envie de manger tout crue gloussa Maryse

Ne pouvant plus résister devant le sourire de son petit-fils, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche en se tâchant de purée. Les filles firent de même avec leur grand-père, après le repas Maryse les emmena faire la sieste. Alec en profita pour aller s'entraîner avec son parabataï, il venait d'éviter un coup de sa part et lui rendit avant de faire un salto-arrière. Il se remit sur ses pieds avant de lui faucher les pieds et fit un bras en clefs, Jace se dégagea de lui pour le plaquer parterre en lui faisant un bras en clef.

\- Tu capitules demanda Jace

Il hocha la tête et se fit relâcher avant de s'allonger près de son frère en plein centre d'entraînement,

\- Alors quand est-ce que Clary et toi aller enfin vous marier gesticula Alec

\- Comment tu sais que Clary et moi…Ah oui le mur ! Pour te dire je ne sais pas enfin regarde-nous, c'est vrai nous sommes passé par tant d'épreuves à savoir notre fausse filiation par Valentin, la possession de Lilith et toute la connerie de l'enclave souffla Jace

\- Mais tu sais elle attendra toujours, même si tu es un connard égocentrique doté d'un esprit tordu. Elle t'aimera quand même gesticula Alec en souriant

\- Je sais et…comment ça un connard égocentrique doté d'un esprit tordu répéta Jace

\- Rappelle-moi qui me réveillais à trois heures du matin pour savoir si un canard avait une conscience, aussi qui se jetait tête baissée dans n'importe quelle situation pour les beaux yeux de Clary ? Qui s'admire devant un miroir tous les matins gesticula Alec d'un regard accusant

\- Par contre pour le dernier point, je te rappelle que ton mari fait la même chose répliqua Jace

\- Mais moi je sais l'en détourner gesticula Alec avec un sourire en coin

Le blond grimaça à la parole de son frère,

\- Je ne veux pas avoir comment tu fais grimaça Jace

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois gesticula Alec

\- C'est ce que tu crois ajouta Magnus en entrant dans la salle d'entraînement

Ils se levèrent à demi en voyant le sorcier entrer dans la pièce, celui-ci s'accroupit près de son amant.

\- Tu as fini avec tes clients gesticula Alec

\- Oui, j'ai fini plutôt pour venir par ailleurs où sont les enfants questionna Magnus

\- Ils sont avec maman entrain de faire la sieste gesticula Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Bon moi, je vous laisse entre vous lâcha Jace

Il se leva et amorça un geste pour partir quand il se tourna à demi vers son frère et vit que le le sorcier avait commencé à le chevaucher,

\- Au fait vous deux, je vous rappelle que dans la salle d'entraînement tout le monde peut vous voir alors éviter de montrer un porno gay en live à tout le monde lança Jace

\- On essayera ricana Magnus alors qu'Alec rougissait violemment

Il éclata de rire avant de partir, l'oméga frappa son amant sur le torse et celui-ci le plaqua sur le sol avec ses mains.

\- On ne frappe pas son Alpha gronda Magnus faussement

Il fit une moue malicieuse en se frottant contre le bassin de son amant, celui-ci lâcha un grognement de plaisir. Il fit un mouvement de main avant de se jeter sur son amant pour lui faire l'amour dans la salle d'entraînement, après ils se rhabillèrent rapidement avant de se faire voir de nouveau. Ils vinrent dans la salle d'entraînement et tous les regardèrent avec un sourire narquois en sachant ce qui s'étai passé malgré le sort d'invisibilité et d'insonorisation, ils entrèrent dans le bureau pour qu'Alec continue son travail pendant que Magnus en profitait pour renforcer les barrières de l'institut. Maryse et Robert arrivèrent dans le bureau,

\- Les triplés sont toujours endormis demanda Magnus

\- Je crois qu'ils vont se réveiller dans quelques minutes pensa Maryse en regardant l'heure

Le couple hocha la tête en même temps avant de discuter avec eux des enfants, Alec se leva pour aller chercher ses enfants. Quand il entra dans son ancienne chambre, il trouva Lexy réveillée avec sa tétine dans la bouche entrain de réveiller sa sœur et son frère. Seule Levy se réveilla en gémissant et regarda sa sœur jumelle, elles se regardèrent entre elles pendant plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles Alec ne bougea pas. Depuis tout petit ils avaient remarqué l'étrange regard qu'ils se lançaient entre eux pendant un long moment, elles détournèrent le regard pour voir leur père. Levy s'assit avant d'essayer de se mettre debout sur ses jambes en s'aidant de son berceau,

\- Nana babillèrent les filles en chœur

\- Vous êtes réveillés mes princesses gesticula Alec

Il les prit ensemble dans ses bras avant de vérifier son fils qui dormait à poings fermés, il retourna dans son bureau pour voir sa fratrie dans le bureau.

\- Oh les cocottes sont réveillés sourit Isabelle en venant chopper Levy dans ses bras

\- Allez viens voir ton parrain ma chérie roucoula Jace

Lexy détourna le regard en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Alec qui fut amusé de la situation,

\- Tu ne veux pas aller avec ton parrain ma puce souffla Magnus en allant près d'elle

Elle se pencha pour aller avec son autre père,

\- Eh bien une vraie fille à papa nargua Jace

Levy fronça les sourcils en voyant son oncle taquiné sa jumelle, ses yeux devinrent des yeux de chat avant de transformer les cheveux d'or de Jace en rose bonbon. Tous virent ses cheveux changer de couleur,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Jace en se regardant dans le vitrail

Il poussa un cri déchirant en voyant ses cheveux en rose bonbon, tous éclatèrent de rire devant son visage.

\- ESPECE DE SORCIER EXCENTRIQUE A LA NOIX jura Jace

\- Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi se défendit Magnus

Levy pointa le doigt sur son oncle en babillant mécontente, tous sourirent devant le babillage de la petite fille.

\- Ça veut tout dire, on ne taquine pas sa sœur roucoula Maryse

\- Nana babilla Levy en gigotant les mains vers Alec

\- Nana répéta Clary

Il hocha la tête en prenant sa fille aînée, elle mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Robert partit chercher son petit-fils et revint dans le bureau,

\- Oh voilà le prince de la maison qui fait son apparition gloussa Isabelle en venant faire un gros bisou à son neveu

Celui-ci sourit et se cacha le visage dans le cou de son grand-père, il commença à trouver fascinant les cheveux gris de Robert qu'arborait, il commença à tirer dessus ce qui le fit crier de douleur.

\- Oh le petit coquin alors on tire sur les cheveux de papy sourit Robert

Il ria de joie, Lexy gigota les bras pour aller dans ceux de sa grand-mère qui la prit avec joie. Ils passèrent de bras en bras à leur grand plaisir, Jace fit sautiller Dan sur les jambes ce qui fit le glousser.

\- Au fait les enfants ont combien de mois maintenant questionna Maryse en jouant dans les cheveux de Lexy

\- Dans une semaine ils auront neufs mois gesticula Alec

Ils grandissent trop vite, c'est comme si c'était hier que je les mettais au monde soupira Isabelle nostalgique

\- C'est ce que je pensais d'Alec quand il était bébé sourit Robert en regardant

Le couple resta un moment avec les enfants avant de rentrer chez eux, à peine rentrés ils les laissèrent gambader dans tout l'appartement. Président Miaou alla se cacher d'eux depuis que Dan avait essayé de manger sa queue, depuis ce jour le chat n'était plus le même. Alec alla dans la cuisine suivit de Lexy,

\- Mon amour, il y a Lexy qui te suit comme un petit canard ricana Magnus malicieusement

Il balança la tête en sachant que son amant avait trouvé une appellation pour énerver son frère comme celui-ci était le parrain de Lexy, il prépara le repas des triplés alors que Magnus fit apparaître des pizzas pour eux. Ils les mirent au lit après avoir pris leur bain, Magnus tomba de fatigue sur le lit. L'archer s'assit à califourchon sur lui et commença à lui masser les épaules et le dos, il soupira d'aise devant le massage de son amant. Il sentit tous ses muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure du massage, il se retourna pour faire face à son amant.

\- Tu as des doigts de fée souffla Magnus

\- L'avantage d'être le parabataï de Jace gesticula Alec

Il le regarda avidement devant la position qu'ils arboraient, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça me rappeles des souvenirs pas toi sourit Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres en se rappelant leur lune de miel lorsqu'ils étaient partis faire l'amour dans le palais de Kâma-Sûtra, il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Il le fit se retourner pour lui faire l'amour, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla en entendant des pleurs. Il se leva après avoir retiré le bras de Magnus sur lui, celui-ci se réveilla de moitié.

\- Rendors-toi, je vais voir gesticula Alec

Il hocha la tête et se rendormit très vite, l'oméga se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants. Il vit Dan assis dans le berceau entrain de pleurer à chaude larmes et les filles entrain de couiner doucement, il le prit dans ses bras en le calmant doucement. Il le berça,

\- Nana bibi sanglota Dan

Il fit du bruit avec sa langue ce qui le fit se calmer doucement pour se rendormir très vite, il le remit doucement dans le berceau. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de ses filles pour qu'elles se calment aussi, une semaine plus tard les enfants gambadaient assez souvent avec Maryse dans tout l'institut et Robert qui essayait de les faire marcher tout seul. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque entrain de discuter quand le couple entra avec les enfants,

\- Magnus salua Isabelle

\- Bonjour ma belle quoi de neuf questionna Magnus

\- Rien de particulier répondit Jace enjouant avec Lexy

Magnus s'approcha de sa fille cadette, il l'embrassa bruyamment.

\- Mon petit canard roucoula Magnus

\- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS D'APPELER MA FILLEULE COMME CA cria Jace en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras

\- Ben quoi, elle adore ce surnom ricana Magnus

\- Pas moi, elle ne sera jamais une créature de l'enfer déclara Jace

L'archer roula des yeux devant les chamailleries de son mari et son frère, les enfants rigolèrent et tapèrent des mains de joie. Les filles prirent les yeux de chat avant de transformer les cheveux de Magnus en jaune et ceux de Jace en rouge, Dan préféra tirer sur les cheveux de Clary les trouvant fascinant.

\- Ouille, Dan lâche les cheveux de tata grimaça Clary

\- Mes cheveux, bande de petites pestes grommela Jace en regardant ses nièces qui rigolaient

Les triplés étaient ravis d'avoir fait des dégâts parmi leurs tantes et oncles, les jours qui suivirent étaient encore pire avec eux. A chaque fois que les triplés étaient à l'institut les cheveux de Jace arborait des couleurs différentes, Clary devait attacher ses cheveux comme l'un d'eux adorait tirer dessus de même qu'Isabelle pour ses cheveux et Simon avec des gribouillages sur le visage. Seuls les cheveux de Maryse avait été épargnée ce qui était très bizarre pour eux,

\- C'est normal, je suis leur grand-mère adorée révéla Maryse en les embrassant un par un

Magnus trouvait toujours marrant de voir la fratrie avec Clary et Simon avec les bêtises de ses enfants, ce qui provoqua une énième querelle entre le blond et le sorcier. Raphaël était entrain d'éclater de rire devant les frasques de sa fratrie,

\- Dios, ils doivent leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs rigola Raphaël avec un verre de sang

\- Si tu savais pas plus tard qu'hier, Blondi avait les cheveux devine de quelle couleurs ricana Magnus

\- Quoi donc questionna Raphaël

\- Eh bien il avait les cheveux en mauve alors avec ses yeux d'or ça le rendait moche se moqua Magnus

\- Maman ne dit rien pour cela questionna Raphaël

\- Bien, il les gronde bien sûr de s'être servi de la magie sur eux, mais bien tu vois toujours le résultat sur Samuel sourit Magnus

\- Je connais ça et c'est Simon, je te connais par cœur papa ,tu fais semblant d'oublier le nom d'une personne rien que pour l'embêter commenta Raphaël en le regardant

\- Tu me connais vraiment bien sourit Magnus

Ils se sourirent avant de continuer à parler quand un portail s'ouvrit sur une poussette et Alec, les deux hommes vinrent l'aider avec la poussette. Le vampire en profita pour chopper Levy dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec ses autres soeur et frère,

\- Ce que tu as grandi dis donc, il faudra que j'arrange une équipe pour vous surveiller de loin déclara Raphaël

\- Bonjour Raphaël gesticula Alec

\- Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu questionna Raphaël

\- Ça va gesticula Alec

Ils discutèrent ensemble, le couple l'invita à dîner avec eux ce qu'il accepta bien qu'il buvait du sang. Le vampire les laissa après leur avoir souhaiter bonne soirée, ils s'occupèrent de leurs enfants avant d'aller se coucher. Quelques jours plus tard toute la famille était réunie pour une fois dans l'appartement et regardaient les triplés entrain de marcher par tout après avoir fait des farces avec la fratrie,

\- Mes cheveux se lamenta Jace ayant une couleur vert fluo

\- Jace, tu vas arrêter de te lamenter gronda Maryse

Il grommela de son côté alors que Magnus lui lançita un regard moqueur ce qui déclencha une nouvelle querelle entre eux, les enfants marchaient quand ils virent qu'ils étaient très loin de leurs parents.

\- Baba appela Levy

\- Nana appela Lexy

Dan s'approcha de ses sœurs et leur tapota sur la tête pour les consoler, il appela à son tour leurs parents. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'ils ne les entendaient pas, il se bascula sur ses mains avant de pousser ses petites jambes pour se mettre debout sous les regards curieux de ses sœurs. Alec tourna la tête et haleta de surprise, il fonça vers son fils en se mettant accroupi devant lui.

\- Par l'ange Dan est entrain de faire ses premiers pas remarqua Maryse en mettant la main sur son cœur

Le petit garçon s'avança doucement en faisant trois pas et tomba dans les bras de son père, celui-ci l'embrassa partout sur le visage. Levy se leva à son tour et marcha deux pas avant de tomber dans les bras de Magnus, toute la famille les félicita. Lexy ne voulant pas se mettre debout préféra marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à eux,

\- Je suis tellement fier de vous mes chéris roucoula Maryse en les embrassant

\- Mama s'écria Lexy dans les bras d'Alec

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux devant le premier mot de la petite fille, le directeur sourit et embrassa sa fille cadette de partout. Elle se tourna vers Magnus en pointant les doigts,

\- Papa appela Lexy

\- Oh mon petit canard en sucre gloussa Magnus ce qui fit grincer les dents de Jace

Ils les embrassèrent ce qui les firent glousser, quelques jours plus tard Alec était plongé dans ses rapports quand il entendit le cri de Jace et des petits pas et suivit de celui d'Isabelle. Il soupira longuement,

\- REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE PETITS MORVEUX cria Jace

\- JACE, CHOPPE-LES renchéri Isabelle

Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de voir débarquer son parabataï et sa sœur avec les triplés, il se mordit la joue fortement en voyant leurs états lamentables. Les cheveux d'Isabelle étaient dressés sur la tête comme si elle s'était pris un coup de courant alors que ceux de Jace étaient carbonisée, ils tenaient les triplets sous leurs bras.

\- Regarde ce que tes sales gosses ont fait gronda Jace en se pointant du doigt

\- Désolé gesticula Alec

Maryse entra dans le bureau et les vit dans un état pitoyable, les triplés en sachant que leur grand-mère était toujours de leur côté et firent les yeux doux à Maryse. Celle-ci fut manipulée par ses enfants,

\- Oh vous deux, vous allez laisser tranquille mes petits anges adorés roucoula Maryse en les prenant tous les trois dans ses bras

\- Des petits démons oui se renfrogna Jace

\- Onace babilla Levy les yeux doux à son oncle

\- Onace répéta Isabelle

\- Je crois que ça veut dire oncle Jace gesticula Alec en voyant la manipulation de ses enfants

Levy et Jace firent un duel du regard pour savoir qui allait craquer en premier, le blond craqua et prit sa nièce dans ses bras.

\- Tu as tenu environ trente secondes, tu as battu ton propre record se moqua Isabelle

\- Oh ça va râla Jace

Ils rigolèrent tous en voyant que les jumelles et Dan étaient vraiment les enfants de Magnus, plus tard ils étaient entrain de jouer sous la surveillance de leurs parents.

\- Papa nous invite à Edom révéla Magnus

\- Super, ça fait un moment que les enfants n'ont pas vu leur grand-père gesticula Alec

Ils firent les plans pour aller quand des flammes apparurent en laissant Asmodée en plein milieu,

\- Pas besoin de faire des plans vu que je viens directement sourit Asmodée

\- Pie s'écria les enfants en chœur

Ils allèrent s'accrocher aux jambes de leur grand-père,

\- Bonjours mes princesses et mon prince salua Asmodée en les embrassants

\- Pie riaient les enfants en chœur

\- Pas besoin de dire que je vois que vous êtes de véritables garnements sourit Asmodée

\- Ça pour être des garnements, ils le sont ricana Magnus

\- Ils ont bien reçu du côté de la famille renchérie Asmodée

Alec roula des yeux devant le duo père et fils qui se vantaient des bêtises des triplés, son ombre se projeta sur le mur pour faire apparaître Balthazar. Celui-ci fit craquer ses membres dans un son sinistre en baillant, il se tourna vers le directeur.

\- Princesse salua Balthazar

\- Bonjour Balthazar gesticula Alec

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir Balthazar lança Asmodée

Il se retourna vivement avant de s'incliner vers le démon,

\- Votre majesté, je suis heureux de vous voir salua Balthazar

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu prends soin d'Alec sourit Asmodée

\- J'ai juré de garder la princesse sain et sauf promis Balthazar

Il acquiesça de la tête, les tripleés vinrent du gardien et commencèrent à joueur avec lui. Il s'amusa un moment avec eux avant de retourner dans l'ombre d'Alec, Asmodée resta pour le dîner avant de repartir à Edom. Le couple était dans leur lit, Alec était sur le torse de son mari. Il dessinait des runes sur son torse que le sorcier reconnu, il remarqua cependant que celui-ci dessinait le même sur lui.

\- C'est quoi comme rune questionna Magnus en se tournant vers lui

Il rougit en se mordant les lèvres,

\- La rune de l'amour gesticula Alec en détournant le regard

\- Oh hoqueta Magnus

Il se cacha dans le cou de son amant timide, celui-ci sourit après un an de relation son oméga restait le même.

\- Tu n'as pas à être timide avec moi et puis regarde montra Magnus

Il leva la tête pour voir Magnus claqua des doigts, la rune de l'amour apparut sur son torse à l'emplacement de son cœur.

\- Je t'aime Alexander, je t'aimerai toujours confessa Magnus

\- Moi aussi Magnus, je t'aime et je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer un Alpha aussi bon comme toi. J'étais résigné à vouloir me marier avec Lydia pour le bonheur de mes parents mais tu es arrivé en me réclamant comme tien et non seulement ça mais aussi tu m'as permis d'avoir de beau enfant gesticula Alec

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément avant de le surplomber pour lui faire l'amour, ils s'endormirent après leur étreindre. Magnus regarda Alec endormi et repensa aux paroles de Ragnor lors de sa rupture avec Camille,

\- Un jour quelqu'un viendra ébranler ton cœur et il ou elle t'aimera plus que cette chauve-souris ridicule confia Ragnor

\- Et tu avais raison, mon cher ami. J'ai trouvé cette personne, il m'aime plus que Camille chuchota Magnus

Il s'endormit après avoir embrassé Alec sur le front, le lendemain dans tout l'institut on entendait les cris de Jace et d'Isabelle avec les rires des triplés. Lydia qui était venu pour quelques jours pour une mission de la part de l'enclave les entendat,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Lydia

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont les triplés qui font des farces à Jace et Isabelle, bref tu vas comprendres dans quelle petites minutes gesticula Alec

Elle comprit en voyant les cheveux lamentables de Jace et d'Isabelle, les triplés rigolaient à leurs faces.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacées.**


	54. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plut et voilà l'épilogue**

 **HekateWitchs1: Allez ne sois pas triste il y a une autre histoire qui est encore palpitant qui arrive pour que tu sois encore plus intéressante XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Dis donc tu n'auras pas un chaudron magique par hasard parce que je voudrais avoir la chance XD ou plutôt un sarcophage XD allez ton idée est dans le chapitre et j'espère que tu sera un zombie quoique un vampire aurai été pas mal XD**

 **Alec Barton: Tu vas aimer l'épilogue surtout que j'ai mis beaucoup de scène à mourir dedans XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noire avec deux couettes marchait parmi la foule dansant dans une boîte de nuit, elle portait un micro-short noir avec un haut de maillot de bain noir le tout avec une veste longue qui cachait ses habits. Elle vint sur le comptoir en commandant une boisson, un homme vint l'aborder ce qui la fit sourire. Elle lui caressa le torse d'un geste équivoque avant de lui lancer un regard coquin, elle recula et s'en alla en remuant ses hanches. Il la suivit dehors avant de la chercher et la retrouva dans une ruelle, il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas félin la voyant appuyée contre le mur. Elle fit un sourire sardonique en le voyant ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils, il entendit du bruit derrière lui et vit une copie conforme de la jeune fille. La première lui donna un coup de pied, il se fit projeter contre le mur avant de prendre une apparence moitié serpents et moitié chien. Les jumelles déroulèrent leurs bracelets qui étaient des fouets avant d'électrocuter le démon, il les fit reculer et elles se relevèrent de nouveau. Il alla capturer la deuxième fille quand la première l'attaqua avec un poignard, il hurla de douleur avant de gifler la première. La deuxième lui faucha les pieds mais celui-ci bloqua ses pieds, elle réussit à se dégager. Le démon se retrouva au centre des deux filles, la première fit un signe quand le vent se leva qui se prit dans ses cheveux. Le monstre allait s'en prendre à la première quand une flèche vint se planter dans son cœur ce qui le fit exploser en cendres, elles se retournèrent vers un immeuble voisin dont un jeune garçon avec un arc les observait. Il les rejoignit dans la ruelle, il tira sa stèle en voyant le bleu sur la joue de la première.

\- Il ne t'a pas raté remarqua le jeune homme

\- Il fallait qu'il ne soupçonne pas que tu étais là souri la première fille

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais si on rentrait demanda la deuxième fille

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi parce que je suis toute collante grimaça sa jumelle

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, tous les chasseurs présents les virent entrer le jeune homme en tête. Un homme aux cheveux blonds vint les accueillir,

\- Comment était la mission demanda le blond

\- Comme d'habitude oncle Jace, où est maman questionna le jeune homme

\- Il est dans la cuisine par ailleurs les filles vous êtes sorti encore une fois dans ces tenues gronda Jace

\- On adore nos tenues répliqua la deuxième

\- Je sais Lexy mais tu devrais te couvrir un peu conseilla Jace

\- Tu t'es trompé encore une fois oncle Jace, c'est moi Lexy et elle c'est Levy se moqua la première fille

\- Et c'est reparti murmura le jeune homme amusé

\- Tu viens Dan demanda sa jumelle en voyant leur oncle soupirer

Les triplés avaient beaucoup grandi, ils étaient âgés de 14 ans. Levy ressemblait beaucoup à Maryse étant plus jeune avec quelques traits de Magnus alors que Lexy était une version de Magnus au féminin à part la forme du visage qui était d'Alec, Dan ressemblait beaucoup à ses deux pères. Il avait les yeux bleu-vert et le nez de Magnus et la forme des yeux d'Alec, les jumelles se ressemblaient tellement comme deux gouttes d'eau que personne ne pouvait les différencier à part Dan et leurs parents. Elles adoraient tourner en bourrique sur leurs identités ce qui faisait marrer leur frère jumeau, leur victime préférée était Jace mais parfois ils usaient de leur magie sur leur tante Isabelle. Maryse était toujours aussi dingue d'eux, ils adoraient leurs grands-parents que se soit Asmodée ou Robert et Maryse. Asmodée avait fini par faire trois trônes pour ses petits-enfants quand ils venaient passer les vacances chez lui, ils avaient commencé les missions de Shadowhunter après avoir eu leur première rune. Les filles avaient demandé un bracelet semblable à leur tante Izzy alors que Dan excellait dans le tir à l'arc. Il était plus compétent que « sa mère » ce qui le rendait fier de son fils, ils pratiquaient aussi la magie avec Magnus. Comme promis Raphaël leur avait offert une moto démoniaque malgré qu'il avait promis d'attendre les dix-huit ans des triplés, et manque de chance pour Alec, ils adoraient leur moto démoniaque. Les filles allèrent prendre une douche, Dan rangea leurs armes avant de prendre sa douche lui aussi. Après leurs douches ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine pour voir Alec entrain d'enfourner un gâteau, il se tourna vers ses enfants et leur sourit.

\- Vous êtes rentré gesticula Alec

\- Ouais, notre mission fut un succès sourit Lexy en venant vers « sa mère »

\- Tu devrais te reposer comme tu as l'air fatigué remarqua Levy

\- Levy a raison, maman il faut que tu te reposes conseilla Dan

\- Je vais bien, je ne suis pas handicapé mais enceinte gesticula Alec en roulant des yeux

Ils sourirent, les triplés n'eurent pas de problème pour communiquer avec Alec. Depuis leur très jeunes âges ils avaient appris rapidement le langage des signes, malgré ça Alec n'eut pas de mal à gronder ses enfants. Il était à nouveau enceint et il était à neuf mois de grossesse, comme à sa première grossesse il cuisinait beaucoup par rapport à son état. Tous étaient toujours fous des gâteaux d'Alec, celui-ci s'assit en soupirant en frottant son gros ventre. Maryse arriva avec des documents,

\- Vous êtes rentrés sourit Maryse

\- A l'instant même et nous avons réussi la mission avec succès sourit Levy en prenant sa grand-mère dans ses bras

\- Oui les doigts dans le nez renchérit sa sœur jumelle en faisant pareille

\- En ce moment il doit être avec grand-père ricana Dan en mettant les mains sur le dossier de la chaise

Elle sourit de fierté devant la réussite de la mission des triplés, les filles l'embrassèrent sur chaque joue.

\- Par contre les enfants, Jia veut votre retour à l'académie à partir de demain révéla Maryse

\- Pourquoi faire commença Lexy

\- On sait tout ce qu'ils apprennent là-bas et en plus tout le monde nous court après soupira Levy

\- Elles ont raison mais plus pour moi, comme je suis le prince héritier. Toutes les filles veulent être la princesse d'Edom grimaça Dan

Ils rigolèrent devant les mines déconfites des triplés, ils avaient intégré l'académie d'Idris sur l'insistance de l'enclave. Ils excellaient tellement partout qu'ils étaient surnommés les petits génies ce qui faisait la fierté de Robert qui était l'inquisiteur à la suite d'Imogène qui avait pris sa retraite, Jace et Isabelle entrèrent dans la cuisine,

\- Will sera moins seul à l'académie sourit Jace

\- Jace a raison gesticula Alec

William Granville Herondale était le fils de Jace et de Clary et aussi le parabataï de Dan, il était né quand les triplés eurent un an. Dan et Will étaient très proches et ils avaient demandé ensemble d'être parabataï, leurs deux pères étaient ravis de leur décision. Les jumelles étaient aussi parabataï, ils avaient fait la cérémonie en même temps étant très proches tous les trois, mais ce qui n'empêchait pas les jumelles d'embêter leur cousin qui avait hérité de la phobie des canards de sa famille. Alec regarda l'heure sur l'horloge et vit que c'était l'heure de rentrer,

\- C'est l'heure de rentrer gesticula Alec

\- D'accord répondirent les triplés en chœur

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, Magnus vint les accueillir.

\- Comment était la journée questionna Magnus en posant les mains sur son gros ventre

Ils racontèrent leur journée, ils passèrent à table avant d'aller se coucher. Alec regarda ses enfants dormir dans leur chambre, les filles et Dan dormaient dans la même chambre ne voulant pas se séparer. Des bras vinrent l'enlacer par-derrière,

\- Ils ont tellement grandi mes bébés gesticula Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Je sais mon amour heureusement que notre fille ou notre garçon va arriver sourit Magnus

Il se retourna et le regarda taquin, il sourit à son regard en sachant que ses hormones étaient au plafond. Ils allèrent dans la chambre pour faire l'amour, le lendemain après le petit déjeuner les triplés se rendirent à l'académie. A peine arrivé qu'une masse d'élèves vinrent les accueillir, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté pour les éviter. Dan se retrouva dans la bibliothèque pour se cacher, il soupira et prit un livre pour lire. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il venait d'invoquer,

\- JE L'AI TROUVER cria une voix

Il prit peur et vit que personne n'était là, il soupira de soulagement et entendit un rire. Il se tourna vers la source du rire qui était un garçon aux cheveux d'or aux yeux verts,

\- Tu sais que t'es con Will jura Dan

\- C'est très tordant que les filles et toi, vous êtes poursuivis à cause de votre titre royal nargua Will

\- Je sais, il y a que parfois on a envie de les faire envoyer à Edom soupira Dan

\- Elles penseront que tu les as choisi pour être la princesse d'Edom, je te conseille de dire que t'es gay au moins elles te ficheront la paix conseilla Will en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir

\- Pour que les hommes me courent après non merci râla Dan en rejetant la tête

\- Tu aurais dû me choisir à la place pour que je me marie avec toi nargua Will avec un sourire moqueur

Il balança la tête à la blague de son parabataï, celui-ci se redressa de son appui en faisant craquer ses membres.

\- Bon je te laisse, je vais aller sauver les culs des filles encore une fois d'après le message qu'elles viennent de m'envoyer souffla Will

\- Tu devras te dépêcher parce que Levy est très impatiente quand on l'a fait poireauter et Lexy fait des listes de meurtres dans sa tête déclara Dan

\- Je savais qu'elles étaient cinglées, je te laisse au fait un petit indice pour les reconnaître demanda Will

Il fit un sourire moqueur à son parabataï ce qui le fit rouler des yeux,

\- Toujours pas objecta Will

Il sortit pour laisser son cousin seul, celui-ci ferma les yeux pour apprécier le silence. Plus tard il sortit de la bibliothèque après avoir vérifié le couloir, il marcha les mains dans les poches quand il entendit des cris de féminin. Il se dirigea vers le cri, il arriva sur la scène pour voir une fille entrain de se faire agresser par trois garçons. Il sentit des émanations d'Alpha provenir d'eux,

\- Je peux vous aider les garçons demanda Dan poliment

\- Dan Lightwood reconnut l'un d'eux

\- Dégage de là, on est là avant toi pour cet oméga cracha le chef

\- Déjà c'est Lightwood-Bane et de deux je ne crois pas que cette charmante demoiselle soit encline à vous laisser l'embêter articula Dan

Le trio voulut en découdre avec lui quand il relâcha ses propres émanations d'Alpha sur eux, ils se sentirent oppresser par le jeune homme. Celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête en faisant apparaître ses yeux rouges

 **\- Troisièmement vous oubliez à qui vous avez à faire** rappela Dan d'une voix lugubre

\- On s'en va trembla le deuxième

\- On se retrouvera menaça le chef envers la jeune femme

Ils détalèrent très vite, Dan se calma doucement avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Elle était entrain de ramasser un par un ses pilules antichaleurs, le jeune homme s'accroupit et l'aida doucement.

\- Merci remercia la jeune fille

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis Dan Lightwood-Bane se présenta Dan

\- Je sais qui tu es, je m'appelle Elly Snowland se présenta la jeune fille

\- Enchanté sourit Dan

Ils se sourirent tous les deux, le téléphone du jeune prince sonna et il y répondit. Il soupira en entendant la voix de détresse de Will concernant les jumelles,

\- Désolé, je dois partir mais je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré sourit Dan

\- Moi de même, sourit Elly

Il alla rejoindre ses sœurs qui avaient attaché son parabataï pour l'épiler à la cire à cause de son retard, il réussit à négocier avec elles. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent à Edom, ils marchèrent vers le trône de leur grand-père alors que les démons s'inclinaient à leur passage. Asmodée se leva de son trône pour venir les enlacer,

\- Je suis content de vous retrouver mes chéris sourit Asmodée

\- Nous aussi grand-père gloussa Lexy

\- Dis grand-père, on pourrait jouer aux fléchettes questionna Levy

\- D'accord accepta Asmodée en claquant des doigts

Lorenzo se fit suspendre dans les airs à la grande joie des enfants, ils s'assirent dans leurs trônes respectifs et commencèrent à jouer aux fléchettes sur le corps du sorcier renégat. Alec était entrain de grimacer à cause de son gros ventre, il entra dans l'atelier de son mari qui faisait des potions pour ses clients. Il claqua de la langue pour l'appeler,

\- Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Je m'ennuie gesticula Alec

\- Je vois, ça te dirait de sortir proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête, ils sortirent tous les deux. Ils allèrent au centre commercial tous les deux pour regarder des vêtements de bébés ou autres en sachant que Magnus allait les voler avec sa magie, le sorcier laissa son mari seul pendant qu'il allait fouiner pour trouver quelques choses pour lui. L'oméga flâna avec son gros ventre un peu partout avant de s'arrêter en voyant une enseigne qui l'attirait de loin, il regarda si son Alpha le regardait avant de partir vers le magasin en question. Il entra et rougit devant certains articles, l'un d'eux attira son attention. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de se rappeler la conversation de Magnus avec Catarina il y a fort longtemps, il le paya avant de retourner tranquillement dans le magasin où Magnus n'avait pas remarqué son absence trop occupée à choisir entre une veste rouge et bleu. Ils rentrèrent plus tard chez eux, l'archer se rendit dans la salle de bain après avoir caché tant bien que mal son achat à son amant.

\- Chéri, j'ai fini de faire à manger pour nous deux comme les triplés sont chez papa averti Magnus

Il sursauta avant de venir le voir après avoir caché son achat, ils allèrent manger. Avec la grossesse il engloutit tous les plats, après le repas il alla prendre un bain. Il regarda son achat dans les mains, il déglutit et sentit un coup de pied de la part de son bébé. Prenant le coup comme pour un encouragement, il sortit de la salle de bain. Il claqua de la langue en essayant de faire une pose sexy, le sorcier leva les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant la tenue de son amant. Celui-ci était habillé d'un caleçon assez moulant avec un col et un stéthoscope, et à ses poignets des manchettes. Il s'approchait en essayant de se dandiner,

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un petit garçon qui était très malade gesticula Alec

\- Oui, c'est moi le petit garçon minauda Magnus en faisant semblant de tousser

\- Alors ça ne te gêne pas que je regarde ta température gesticula Alec en essayant de monter sur le lit

Il grimaça doucement à cause de son gros ventre, il s'approcha de son mari doucement en posant le faux stéthoscope sur son torse.

\- Tout semble normal gesticula Alec en faisant une moue sexy

\- Mais j'ai très mal en bas minauda Magnus

\- Voyons ça, gesticula Alec en voyant l'érection de son amant

Il le caressa ce qui le fit gémir avant de le masturber doucement,

\- Je vois que tu as beaucoup de mal, je vais t'administrer un traitement pour te soigner gesticula Alec

Il prit le membre en bouche ce qui le fit grogner, il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi pour l'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Il s'arrêta un moment avant de venir embrasser son amant,

\- Il faut que tu guérisses alors tu vas te glisser en moi gesticula Alec

Il lui sourit perversement avant de claquer les doigts pour lui enlever ses vêtements, il le pénétra et bougea ses hanches en lui. Alec haleta de plaisir sous les coups de reins de son amant, celui-ci se pencha pour lui mordre à la nuque ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Il accéléra la cadence en faisant jouir son mari avant qu'il ne sente la contraction de ses muscles internes et sa jouissance féminine sur lui, il sentit son nœud éclater en lui ce qui lui fit pousser un râle de jouissance. Il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Je suis totalement rétabli de mon rhume susurra Magnus ce qui le fit rire silencieusement

\- Je savais que c'était l'un de tes fantasmes gesticula Alec

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, quelques jours plus tard Jace s'entraînait avec Lexy sous les yeux des deux autres. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir les jumelles entrer dans la salle d'entraînement, Dylan Jordan et Elaine Rebecca Lovelace-Lightwood étaient les filles d'Isabelle et de Simon. Ils c'étaient mariés peu de temps après que les triplés eurent cinq ans en attendant que Simon récupère sa mémoire après la perte de ses pouvoirs de vampire lors d'une mission avec le groupe, Magnus et Isabelle l'avaient aidé à récupérer la mémoire en lui faisant boire la coupe mortelle. Plus tard Clary et lui avaient fait la cérémonie de parabataï sous la proposition de Tessa et Catarina, Tessa s'est mariée avec Jem et ce fut Jace qui eut l'honneur d'emmener son aïeule à son futur mari. Catarina travaillait toujours à l'hôpital et fut récompensée par son service pour son aides à la population, Madzie vivait toujours avec elle et était toujours friand de ses deux papas de cœur. Elle avait fait du baby-sitting pour les triplés quand ils étaient petits, ils la considéraient comme leur grande sœur. Lexy donna un coup en traître à son parrain ce qui le fit tomber parterre, elle se mit sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

\- J'ai gagné parrain sourit Lexy triomphant

\- Bravo ma chérie félicita Isabelle en entrant

Les jumelles allèrent voir leur oncle parterre, elles touchèrent sa joue. Lexy relâcha son oncle qui était encore un peu sonné par le coup.

\- Mince, tonton est mort commença Dylan

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à tata Clary demanda Elaine

\- Les filles, allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre commenta Jace

\- Chut tonton, tu dois faire le mort dirent les filles en chœur

Il se redressa en regardant ses petites-nièces alors que les triplés étaient morts de rire avec Isabelle. Clary et Alec entrèrent dans la salle pour voir la scène, ils sourirent devant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Plus tard les triplés retournèrent à l'académie avec Will, Dan était à la bibliothèque entrain de choisir un livre quand il entendit un bruit. Il alla et sentit une odeur de floral s'élever, il sentit son côté Alpha essayer de prendre le dessus. La jeune Omega devant lui leva la tête en le voyant,

\- Dan…reconnut la jeune fille

\- Elly reconnu Dan

Il comprit que celle-ci était en chaleur, il s'approcha alors qu'elle reculait doucement en arrière.

\- S'il…te…plaît supplia Elly les joues rouges

Il se mordit le doigt devant elle jusqu'au sang pour se remettre, il se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il claqua des doigts avant de la porter dans ses bras comme une princesse, il l'amena dans l'appartement de son père que Jace et Isabelle avaient acheté pour ses chaleurs. Il actionna la douche pour faire baisser sa température corporelle, il la maintenait sur place en se mouillant lui aussi. Il fouilla dans la poche de la jeune oméga et prit la seringue pour lui faire une piqûre, elle cria de douleur avant de se calmer doucement. Elle se leva et se sentit vaseuse, elle attendit que les effets du produit arrêtent un moment pour regarder le jeune Alpha qui l'observait.

\- Merci de ne pas avoir profité de la situation remercia Elly

\- Ce n'est rien, par contre tu devras te changer rougit Dan en détournant la tête

Elle vit que ses vêtements prenaient la forme de son corps, le jeune prince claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des vêtements secs pour elle avant de sortir pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Il l'attendit dans le salon quand elle ressortit habillée,

\- C'est ton appartement demanda Elly

\- Non, c'est à ma mère enfin plutôt à ma tante et à mon oncle qui l'avait acheté pour ses chaleurs expliqua Dan

\- Merci pour les vêtements dit-elle

\- Par ailleurs tu peux les garder sourit Dan

Elle rougit légèrement devant son sourire, tout doucement ils commencèrent à se parler et se plaire. Ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble quand la jeune fille révéla à Dan que celui-ci était sa parité, il se réjoui de la nouvelle en voulant avoir une relation comme ses parents. Ses sœurs furent ravies de rencontrer leur future belle-sœur, le prince héritier décida de présenter sa petite amie à sa famille officiellement. Celle-ci arriva par portail à l'institut et stressait de rencontrer la famille au complet,

\- Tu es là sourit Dan

\- Je ne suis pas en retard, j'espère demanda Elly

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde t'attend avec impatience répondit Dan

\- Est-ce que je dois craindre quelque chose questionna Elly stressée

\- Oui, les blagues salaces de Will mais je pense qu'il va se taire par rapport aux filles. Par contre ne sois pas formelle avec mon grand-père répondit Dan

Elle acquiesça avant de rentrer dans la cuisine où toute la famille au complet était réunie, Maryse vint les accueillir.

\- Tu dois être Elly, Dan n'arrête pas de parler de toi sourit Maryse maternelle

\- Elly, je te présente ma grand-mère Maryse Lightwood, la deuxième femme que j'aime sourit Dan

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer sourit Elly

Ils passèrent à Jace et Clary, le blond ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son neveu avant de se faire frapper par sa femme. Ils passèrent avec tout le monde, Elly essaya de ne pas être formelle devant Robert qui riait. Les jumelles passèrent chacune de chaque côté d'Elly,

\- Je te présente mes sœurs jumelles Lexy et Levy, Lexy est à ta droite et Levy à gauche indiqua Dan

\- On est contente de rencontrer la petite amie de notre jumeau sourit Levy

\- Il n'arrête pas de sourire devant ta photo révéla Lexy

\- Lexy rougit Dan

Elles rigolèrent devant le rougissement de leur jumeau, elles firent un bisou sur sa joue. Dan lui prit la main et l'emmena devant le dernier couple à savoir ses parents,

\- Enfin je te présente mes parents Alec et Magnus Lightwood-Bane présenta Dan

\- Nous sommes ravies de rencontrer enfin la petite amie de notre fils, il nous n'a pas menti en disant que tu es belle sourit Magnus

\- Merci rougit Elly

Alec vint la prendre dans ses bras,

\- Bienvenue dans la famille gesticula Alec

\- Il te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre famille traduit Dan en regardant sa petite amie

Ils passèrent à table quand Alec ressentit des contractions, Jace se tourna vers son parabataï.

\- Alec interpella Jace

\- Juste une contraction de rien du tout gesticula Alec

\- Tu es sûr s'inquiéta Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes, il s'avança vers la porte quand son pantalon devint humide. Maryse réagit rapidement en comprenant que son fils était entrain de perdre les eaux,

\- Alec va accoucher déclara Maryse

Isabelle alla devant pour préparer la chambre pour son frère et Clary alla préparer le matériel. Jace et Magnus l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à la chambre, Maryse vint s'installer entre les jambes de son fils pour le faire accoucher.

\- Pousse de toutes tes forces conseilla Maryse

Il poussa de toutes ses forces, dehors les filles consolèrent leurs cousines alors que Will les réconfortant à son tour. Dan serra la main de sa petite amie pendant que Robert avait la main sur son épaule, Jace soutenait son frère dans la douleur avec Magnus. L'oméga poussa une dernière fois quand il entendit le cri de son bébé,

\- Bonjour toi roucoula Maryse les cheveux défaits

Elle le porta dans ses bras avant de l'emmener vers sa fille après avoir coupé le cordon ombilical, Magnus sourit de joie en embrassant son mari.

\- Félicitation à vous deux félicita Jace

\- C'est quoi le sexe du bébé questionna Magnus

\- Vous avez un beau petit garçon révéla Maryse

\- Encore un et on égalise les points s'exclama Jace

Isabelle lui tira la langue et donna son neveu à son frère, le bébé ressemblait à Magnus avec les traits d'Alec. Les triplés entrèrent dans la chambre pour contempler leur petit frère dans les bras de leur mère,

\- Comment il s'appelle demanda Levy

\- Où est Elly gesticula Alec

\- Elle est là pourquoi maman s'inquiéta Dan

\- Alec et moi, nous avons quelques choses à lui proposer. Nous voulons qu'elle choisisse le prénom du bébé proposa Magnus en regardant la jeune fille

\- C'est un honneur pour moi mais je préfère que vous choisissiez vous-même réfuta Elly en rougissant

\- Au contraire nous le souhaitons gesticula Alec

\- Si vous insistez, je voudrais l'appeler Mana rougit Elly

\- Alors ce sera Mana Mickaël Lightwood-Bane sourit Magnus

Les triplés se réjouirent du prénom de leur petit frère, les autres membres de la famille rentrèrent pour découvrir le nouveau membre de la famille. Robert fut sous le choc en entendant le deuxième prénom du bébé, il s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement pendant un moment. Plus tard la petite famille partit à Edom, Asmodée fut heureux de voir son nouveau petit-fils et la petite amie de Dan. Alec regarda sa petite famille avant de sourire, il est né muet et oméga mais il avait accompli de grand-chose dans sa vie et il en était fier. Il sentit deux bras venir l'enlacer avant de tourner la tête vers son mari pour l'embrasser, pour l'éternité il l'aimerait. Fin.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai un os « le prince d'Egypte et le dieu-chat ». Bisous glacées.**


End file.
